


Psyche: Life in the midst of Pain and Fate

by Craftyboss2



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Issues, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Long-Distance Relationship, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 156,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftyboss2/pseuds/Craftyboss2
Summary: As Takuto Maruki recovers from the loss of his girlfriend, Rumi, he gains the power of actualization. What will he do with these powers as he takes steps towards fulfilling his aspirations to apply cognitive psience to solve societal problems?Sumire Yoshizawa was a perceived "inferior sister" to the famous Kasumi Yoshizawa, her elder twin sister and gymnast extraordinaire. However, when Kasumi accidentally dies, Sumire exhibits guilt. Once actualized to be Kasumi, she feels she is on top of the world. However, she can not escape the nagging feeling that something is wrong with her. Only when she finds an acquaintance and later friend in Ren Amamiya can she begin to pin down what's troubling her.Ren Amamiya was once an ordinary student. However, when he intervened in a possible situation between two adults, he was arrested on falsified charges of assault and put on probation in Tokyo. As the delinquent transfer student, he is shunned as an outcast. He gets dragged into a life-or-death game by Yaldabaoth and made aware of the Metaverse as well. As Joker, he steals the hearts of corrupted adults in his free time. In his progress as the Trickster, he makes many friends and allies, Kasumi and Maruki included.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 73





	1. Love in the Air: A Picnic at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Takuto Maruki is a lowly researcher who is happily engaged with his childhood friend and girlfriend, Rumi. He's counting down the days until he meets his girlfriend's parents for the first time and is understandably nervous about it. To take his mind off it, Rumi proposed they go on a picnic the day before in Harajuku's Yoyogi Park and catch the sunset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuto Maruki is a lowly researcher who is happily engaged with his childhood friend and girlfriend, Rumi. He's counting down the days until he meets his girlfriend's parents for the first time and is understandably nervous about it. To take his mind off it, Rumi proposed they go on a picnic the day before in Harajuku's Yoyogi Park and catch the sunset.
> 
> Tomorrow he will be meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time, and is understandably nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Psyche. For those who have been following this, congrats for you. This will delve into three main perspectives: Maruki's, Sumi's, and Ren's (Joker's). There will be cameo perspectives sprinkled within certain chapters when it is necessary for additional characterization or plot development.
> 
> For those who have yet to pick this up, this is a very straightforward, semi-canon recap of Royal, with certain events and confidant rank-ups altered or even entirely moved up.
> 
> This will be a very slow burn in terms of both romance and the plot, so I hope you will have a great time reading it.

2/01/2015

Late Afternoon 

Harajuku 

Yoyogi Park

* * *

Maruki was in a fantastical dream.

In it he dreamt he was at a conference, being honored for his work on Cognitive Psience. He, after countless hours of research, experimentation, and finally lab trials, had been able to prove the validity that cognitive psience is a major part of one's psyche and how it could be applied to fundamental and theoretical practices, such as psychology, sociology, and other fields of study. 

As he accepted the award, he felt something catch in his throat. As he strode up to the podium to trot out a speech that would by all means be considered something written last minute, he heard a voice call out, "Takuto, Takuto, wake up!"

Then came the shaking. 

He opened his eyes. "I'm awake, I'm awake, what did I miss?"

As he tried to lift himself up, Rumi made a noise that was either a snort or giggle. If he was a betting man, he would have bet on the latter.

"Takuto, it's getting pretty late, should we not head back now?"

He glanced over at Rumi. She was putting on a pouting face, though he imagined she was exaggerating her dissatisfaction with his nap. He then glanced at his watch, which read: 16:30.

"It's still too early. We did go picnicking today so we could see the sunset, right? In the meanwhile, would you like any more snacks while we wait for the sun to set?"

Rumi's eyes glistened in the light. She did really love snacks, and really enjoyed her date with him today. Considering he managed to get the day off, he was extremely fortunate to be well-rested heading into tomorrow.

Tomorrow he and Rumi are taking the Shinkansen to Yokohama to meet her parents, in addition to spending the weekend there. It was his first time meeting them, and he was still unsure of how he would break the news to them regarding their relationship and engagement. He worried about her parents wrinkling their nose at a low-level public researcher, and why their daughter would choose to date him, even if Rumi had spent years waxing poetic about him to her parents. His hands slightly trembled at that thought, as he wondered if their relationship would be dissected or even dismantled after tomorrow.

"Takuto, are you still worried about tomorrow? It will be fine, my parents will like you, and if they do not like you at first, they will learn." Rumi always seemed to know what he was thinking, as she laughed. "Really, even if I said my parents are protective of me, wouldn't any other parents also be protective of their kids? You have nothing to worry about, Takuto. They know me, and they know I would not date someone who would not love me back the same way I love them."

Takuto feels considerably eased by Rumi's words but at the same time could not shake his worries.

Rumi added on, "Besides, that is tomorrow. Today we are on a picnic date, trying to watch the sunset together. We can put aside that and our worries for tomorrow because tomorrow will be an entirely new and different day."

Takuto smiled. Rumi really knew how to lighten his mood. If any sociologist had analyzed their relationship in depth, they would have remarked that Rumi was the anchor in this relationship, possessing remarkably high levels of emotional and logical maturity as Takuto was overly dramatic in comparison to Rumi.

"You really are my light, Rumi. I would not know what to do without you... Ah, look, the sun is setting now! Let’s witness it in its full glory." He grabs Rumi's shoulder and leans back, enjoying how he could feel her heartbeat pulsating, or how her breath began to immediately go uneven as she did not anticipate him to grab her like that.

He really enjoyed being spontaneous; it allowed him to surprise Rumi when she thought she had him figured out. As he craned his neck to look at her, she quickly pecked at him, a blush still faintly visible on her face. "I love you, Takuto. Thanks for doing this today."

His eyes widened before he sported a gentle smile. "Of course, Rumi, you are my girlfriend, after all. Spending time with you is never something I would dream of regretting.

* * *

02/01/2015

Night

An Apartment in Nakano, Toyko

* * *

After they packed up their blanket and picnic basket and took the train home, they decided they were too tired to cook and thus found a restaurant near their apartment to eat out, before heading back to pack a weekend bag for their stay tomorrow. As they strolled back to their apartment, Takuto engaged in some light reminiscing of times past, with Shibusawa and Yayoi-san and Suzuki-san. They talked about high school, about recent hang-outs, minor gossip among their small group of friends, and more. 

The last time all five of us hung out, Rumi had ribbed Shibusawa for still not having a girlfriend, which embarrassed Shibusawa to no end. She even offered to set him up with one of her single friends, a favor Shibusawa had vehemently declined. He still remembered how Shibusawa drank himself to the bottom of a pint to forget hearing what Rumi had to say about his crush on one of her coworkers. What did she say? Oh right, she had mentioned how Shibusawa had run into her and one of her female coworkers on a hangout, and how he could not stop ogling her coworker. Her coworker saw he was attracted to her, but was not even remotely interested in him. She then promptly rejected him with a very tsundere remark, to which Shibusawa would promptly spend that night at an izakaya, drowning his sorrows and shame down in alcohol. He knows because he got called by the barkeeper on Shibusawa's cell after Shibusawa got too drunk and fell asleep.

As they rounded the block and approached the apartment complex, he looked back on that afternoon, and how his hands seem to tremble even more so now than that afternoon. As he fumbled for his keys, he heard Rumi shifting beside him, probably noticing his hand tremors. As his girlfriend and his roommate from the moment they got engaged, Rumi knew how much he was dreading tomorrow, to the point that Takuto had lost sleep over it for the past couple of nights. It all started when she sprung the news on him that they were visiting her parents to make the engagement clear and ask for their blessing and approval.

Rumi grabbed his right hand as she led him up the stairs. It seems she saw his hands and thought holding his hand would help him calm down, Takuto thought. He smiled. If Rumi was not the literal embodiment of an angel, then he does not know what to even call her.

As they made their way inside the apartment, Rumi headed off to shower while he begins packing his weekend bag. He wonders if he should dress business-formal or traditional tomorrow.

"Rumi, do your parents like business or traditional clothing?"

Inside the bathroom, Rumi blushed. "I think you should be fine with business-casual clothing. One thing though, and it's a personal suggestion."

Takuto was curious. "What?"

Rumi hesitated before saying, "Maybe don't slick back your hair. It makes you look too... intimidating. Maybe even villainous." She giggled as the thought of it came across her mind.

Outside, Takuto stopped packing, his mouth agape. He always thought he looked... what do the teenagers say nowadays...dope and fly when he slicked back his hair. He thought he would be taken seriously when he presented himself like that to her parents, at the very least.

Rumi got out, bathrobe wrapped around her. "Takuto, don't tell me you were seriously considering doing that. My suggestion is just that, a suggestion. You don't have to take it so seriously."

Takuto turned around and flicked her on the forehead. "Of course I know that. However, you know how much first impressions matter to me, and especially to parents like yours."

Rumi covered her forehead, pouting and rubbing it before she chuckled and kissed Takuto on the cheek. "Well, I just like your hair the way it is. This isn't a job interview, you know. You don't have to go and traumatize my parents like that."

Takuto stepped back. "Do you really have to rub that in? I heard you the first time. And to set things straight, I think that look encapsulates the perfect portrayal of my clinical professionalism." 

Rumi cracked a smile. "I like you, Takuto. You're just so easy to tease, and you're such a goof. You take things too seriously, and need to loosen up." She extended her arms into a hug. "Now let's go to bed. Tomorrow there is a long day ahead of us."

Takuto smiled. "Let's."

_IF ONLY THEY KNEW WHAT LAID AHEAD OF THEM._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters currently projected: 50+. Royal is a very long game, and while I will not cover any uneventful days with no major plot, there is especially a lot of important cutscenes especially in the latter half of the game. Not including the Original Story Content I drafted up for all three main perspectives, it's currently peaking at around 50+, with Original Story Content chapters adding a further 10 or so chapters inside.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maruki and Rumi go to Yokohama to meet her parents. Her parents greet him warmly but subject him to intense interrogation regarding his relationship with Rumi, even if they already knew about his childhood with her. 
> 
> He and Rumi's father go to a bar and discusses a couple of things regarding Rumi. They do so while Rumi and her mother have their own separate, little conversation about Takuto. 
> 
> The next day, Takuto and Rumi go shopping near Motomachi, where Takuto and Rumi engage in some light-hearted talk about their future. That night, there is a home invasion of Rumi's parents' home. Rumi is injured in the process and her parents murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has read Chapter 1, thank you for reading this. Though it may have been a rough read, I nonetheless am grateful for those who decided to read this work. I will absolutely put the effort into making this a worthwhile read for you. Each chapter I will strive to maintain a consistent reading quality, and I will not put out chapters that I believe are half-finished or I feel are not resemblant of what I aim to publish.
> 
> I've made the decision to split Chapter 2 into Chapter 2 and Chapter 2.5. The reason for doing so will be to minimize condensing the tragedy with the aftermath. Also, I have considered doing Yoshizawa Shinichi's POV in Chapter 3 and in future chapters of the story with respect to Sumire's perspective. His perspective will be vastly important because it will clue us in how others perceived Sumire's changed attitude. However, his POV will be limited, so there will only be three true Points-of-Views.
> 
> Chapter 2.5 won't be too long. It will be mostly a recap of the flashbacks we see in Maruki's Palace along with some original story content and obviously Maruki's POV. I really want to get started writing Sumire's and Ren's POV ASAP, and Chapter 3 will be a triple perspective piece, one from Maruki, one from Sumire, and a short POV by Yoshizawa Shinichi following the actualization.

2/02/2015

Afternoon

Yokohama

* * *

Takuto sure hoped that they would be able to get to Yokohama before it was too late so they could go shopping for gifts for Rumi's parents. Both Takuto and Rumi had already gone shopping that morning in Shibuya for gifts. Takuto had opted to buy her parents some expensive sake and some exquisite tea leaves. Rumi had done her shopping by herself, not wanting to spoil whatever surprise she had for her parents. Takuto thought it was very convenient for her to do her shopping so he could also buy Rumi a secret birthday gift, which he hid in his jacket pocket.

The entire Shinkansen bullet train ride the both of them were silent, especially Takuto. He could practically hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Today was the day where Rumi, on her birthday, will show him off to her parents. Even if it was a very auspicious occasion to announce that they're engaged, he could not help but fear the worst. He was surprised that Rumi was silent as well. He honestly expected her to give him an encouraging smile. For Rumi, it must have boiled to a point where she could not help but contemplate what she was about to do.

Takuto then remembered that it had been only a month or so since Rumi visited her family for Christmas and New Year, and to come back just so soon after the holidays would mean that Rumi was anxious about how her parents would perceive her not bringing Takuto home with her that time. Even though her parents had anticipated such a visit, Takuto is unsure whether to believe whether her parents would be able to put the pieces together.

Once they reached the Shinkansen train station in Shin-Yokohama, he had immediately broken the silence, asking her whether she wanted to do anything for her birthday before heading to her parents' place. "Rumi, today is your birthday, so is there anything you would want to do before we head over to your parents' home?"

Rumi, lost in her thoughts, snapped back into reality. "Takuto, I think it's best if we head straight away to my family's home. They probably were waiting for us a while. Not to mention, it is my birthday, so who knows what they may have planned."

"Of course, Rumi." Takuto nodded and flagged down a taxi. As they piled into the taxi and Rumi gave the taxi driver her parents' address, he stared out the window, lost in thought. Here he was sitting next to the love of his life, and tomorrow, they might have the blessings of her family. Takuto had already introduced her to his parents, and they took warmly to her, as they have known her for almost 20 years, and she had come to visit his home back in high school and college a couple of times.

Nearly an hour had passed before they emerged from the taxicab in a quiet part of Minato Mirai District 21, in a very quiet neighborhood filled with family homes. As they paid the taxi driver, Rumi interlocked her right hand with his left.

"Rumi...," he began, only to be cut off by a kiss.

"Takuto, you are the only man I could ever dream of marrying, and even though I do respect my parents, I can not help but not see myself beside any other man. I will always have your back. Let us go." She broke into a swift walk, dragging Takuto by the arm down the road to what was eventually a respectable multi-story family home with a small garden out front.

Rumi pressed the doorbell and then clasped Takuto's hands tightly. "Even if we are walking into the figurative lion's den, just keep cool, Takuto. My parents are nice, and though they may seem overly harsh, do not let that hinder you. Their questions come from an area of uncertainty, and they only heard me talk about you, and haven't met you in person before now."

"Rumi, is that you outside?"

"Yes, and I have someone with me! Can I come in?"

Takuto could only hear something akin to a verbal affirmation before the door slid open. A man appeared in the doorway, tall and imposing. His black hair streaked with some grey was cut short. He was wearing a dress shirt and some slacks. He substituted socks for some indoor slippers.

"Oh, my Princess!" He wrapped Rumi in a bear hug. "Happy birthday!"

Rumi blushed and looked over at Takuto. "Dad, stop it. You're embarrassing me in front of my friend. Anyways, isn't my birthday tomorrow?"

Rumi's dad released her. "Well, your mom and I will be busy for nearly the entirety of tomorrow." He notices Takuto. "Oh...?"

"Are you Rumi's dad? It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Takuto Maruki." Takuto proffered his right hand out for a handshake. 

Rumi's dad faced Takuto, also stretching his right hand to shake Takuto's hand. "Likewise. My name is Itsuki Hanae. You of course know my daughter. Let us head inside first. You two have been outside for far too long in this weather." 

As they stepped in, Takuto could not help but look around. There were pictures of Rumi in childhood, as a baby, a little kid, a teen, even one of her high school and college graduation. The house was rather spacious for a family of three, as Rumi had spoken rather fondly of her family home. There was a kitchen, and a kotatsu, a staircase, and a couple of rooms that extended out from a perpendicular hallway that jutted out from the foyer they had just exited out of. 

Itsuki shouted to someone in the Kitchen, "Akiko, Rumi is home! Let us prepare the cake!"

Rumi seemed surprised. "You bought a cake in this weather? Mom, Dad, you did not have to buy it. I'm just lucky I'm happy to spend it with you this year since I could not do so last year."

A voice that seemed to be Rumi's mother spoke out. "Rumi, you're our only child. Allow us to celebrate our only child's birthday, at the very least."

Rumi seems perplexed. Takuto held her hand and smiled. "Let them, Rumi. If they insist on doing so, then denying them that opportunity will only hurt you and them."

Rumi, upon hearing my words, visibly relaxed and eased up. Everyone began to sit down around the Kotatsu, as Rumi's mother brought out the cake. Takuto felt happy watching Rumi being able to celebrate her birthday with her family. 

Itsuki announced, "Are you guys starving yet? Akiko had just cooked up all of Rumi's favorite dishes when you guys had rung the doorbell. The timing was surely a stroke of luck."

Rumi looked to Takuto. "Let us eat first, Rumi. We can discuss things later with them. We have plenty of time to discuss what we came here for." Rumi nodded and likewise said to her mother that it was fine to eat dinner now. _Her parents are very nice_ , Takuto thought. _Surely they will be considerate and thoughtful of what both of them came here to discuss._

* * *

2/02/2015

Yokohama - Minato Mirae District 21

Rumi's parents' home

Evening

* * *

Takuto was in a stupor, a meal-induced stupor. It had been so long since he had any sort of family home cooking, and he was out of it. _I guess what they say about family home-cooking is true after all_ , Takuto thought as he scratched his head. Rumi and he had already given their gifts, and her parents were delighted with them. He still kept the gift for Rumi hidden in his jacket pocket.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you." Rumi's voice brought him out of his post-meal induced stupor. Likewise, her parents immediately, attentively looked at her.

 _The point of no return, from which there is no escaping whatever we will say._ In his peripheral vision, he could feel Rumi's hand snaking toward his own, grasping it and squeezing it. _My cue, I guess._

"Mr. and Mrs. Hanae, we are... engaged. We would very much appreciate your blessing on this relationship. _There, it's laid bare for them to pick holes in the confession._

Rumi's parents were uncomfortably silent for a long time before her father finally spoke. "So, it has come to this. I guess I would be lying if I said I was expecting Rumi to not have a boyfriend, but I had no idea both of you had already gotten engaged. What's your occupation, Maruki-san?"

 _Well, hopefully, they take kindly to what I'm about to tell them._ Takuto clears his throat, as he said, "I am a researcher, Hanae-san. I study cognitive psience."

Her parents immediately blanched at what he just said. _No way to spin that without outright telling an outrageous lie._ Rumi's mother then asks, "How long have you been dating Maruki-san?"

Rumi showed a moment of hesitation before she told her parents, "I have known Takuto since we were both still kids. Back then, we liked each other enough to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. However, we did not get engaged until last summer. I love Takuto. I can not imagine being happy without him."

If Takuto had any inclination of what Rumi was supposed to tell her parents, it would have been something more along the lines of _We liked each other for a very long time back when we were in high school, but put our relationship in hiatus in college because of studies and work. Afterward, we resumed our relationship, then recently got engaged last summer after a couple of years of dating._ If it was his place to tell her parents that, he would have told them this because it is the truth as well.

Mr. Hanae stood up. "I think I need to go out for a walk. Maruki-san, would you mind if I asked you to join me?"

 _There it is._ "Gladly. It will be nice to spend time with you, Hanae-san."

"Akiko, we will be back before it gets too dark. Rumi, why don't you keep your mother company?

Rumi seemed ready to protest, but Takuto shot her a look of warning. “Yes, Dad. Just don’t be out too late, okay?"

Takuto and Itsuki stood up. "We will not be too long, Rumi. Maruki-san, let's take a walk to burn off what we ate."

* * *

2/02/2015

Yokohama - Minato

Bar

Approximately 15 minutes after both of them left

* * *

When Takuto followed Mr. Hanae, he thought he meant to go for a long walk, not walking to a bar and plopping down in a booth.

"The barkeeper and I know each other. Would you like anything to drink? What we are about to discuss is something best not to do sober."

 _Is he about to tell me to break up with Rumi? Or is he about to tell me about Rumi's childhood?_ Takuto then scratched his head and said, "Well, Hanae-san, if you insist on me having alcohol, I'll have a bottle of beer."

Itsuki took care of the orders. Once he was done, he propped up his hands. He began, "Rumi had a very pleasant childhood. While she was not spoiled, that does not mean she did not get anything. She was lucky to have us as her parents. We did everything for her sake, from private tutors to yearly trips to even offering to help pay for her study abroad. She was a little naive and kind back then, but I know we raised her right. Maruki-san, she said you knew her since childhood, right?

Takuto nodded and then clarified, "Rumi and I have known each other since high school. I remember the first time she talked to me, I was busy reading a book. She walked right up to me and asked, "What are you reading?" No other girl at that point had made the effort to get to know me; I always had to be the one to extend that hand. She was truly a drop of sunshine, back then, and even now. It did not take long before both of us were interested in one another. We were in our little world, together. Hanae-san, I know that you treasure Rumi so much, but Rumi and I have been in a relationship for very long, and we have gotten to know each other very well. I ask if both you and your wife can find it within yourselves and give us your blessing.

Just then the order arrived. Itsuki took a long draught of his beer and said, "Please call me Itsuki. It's starting to get a little grating on the nerves, you calling me by an honorific. I trust Rumi. I trust she knows what she is doing, and I trust her instinct with men. Considering you have been in a relationship for nearly a decade with her, I can not find anything to deny you my blessing. Rumi is my little girl, and I don't want her to get hurt. So if you are asking for my blessing, swear this on your life.

Takuto then took a long sip, then set his beer, and bowed. "Itsuki-san! I swear that I will always make Rumi happy, and protect her with my life!"

Itsuki hushed him. "I know this is extremely important for you, but at the same time, this is a bar. We'll only get kicked out if we disturb the peace. Let's finish our drinks before we head back. I will need to talk with my wife about my opinions and ask for hers on the matter."

At the same time Takuto and Itsuki left the house:

Rumi pleaded, "Mom, I know that my boyfriend does not have the most lucrative job out there, but he and I have known each other for a long time. We also dated for a long time. I trust him as much as I trust myself to not make stupid decisions regarding our relationship.

Akiko after a while finished washing the dishes and then made her way to the kotatsu. Akiko sat across from Rumi and clasped her hands. "Are you sure, Rumi? Men are extremely fickle and can easily lose attention like this. Even if you and he have been dating for nearly a decade, that does not mean much in the way of love. I do not want you to get hurt if he loses his interest in you."

Rumi interjected, "Mom! I know Takuto well enough to not have any eyes on anyone else. I can not imagine him to be any sort of womanizer. I know he only has eyes for me, and I trust him to be that person if we get married."

Akiko smiled. "Rumi, I know just how much you love him. It was the same for me when I dated your father. Maruki-san seems like a nice person at dinner. I can not imagine he would be cruel to you."

Rumi gasped, "Mom, is this...? to which Akiko only nodded.

Rumi wanted to squeal in happiness, but she had enough willpower to suppress that urge. She opted to hug her mom. "Thank you, Mom! I won't regret this at all."

"I should talk to your dad about what he has to say about it. I hope he isn't giving Maruki-san too hard of a time."

Itsuki shouted, "We're back!" Takuto and Itsuki then walked in, taking off their shoes.

Itsuki then said, "I'm going to turn in for the night. Don't stay up for long, you two." Akiko then said that it was time for her as well to go to bed. 

Takuto replied, "Good night to you two." Rumi added on, "Good night, Mom and Dad!"

They smiled and headed down the hallway to their room.

Takuto and Rumi then looked at each other. "Rumi, do you have a guest room?"

Rumi then blushed and fidgeted with her hands. "Yes, but I was hoping... that we could sleep together in my room. I have an extra collapsible futon in my room."

Takuto was too shocked at her boldness that it seemed an eternity had gone past before he finally dared to say, "Well, lead on."

* * *

2/03/2015

Yokohama - Minato District

Rumi's parent's home

Morning, around 08:00 AM

* * *

Rumi naturally could not fall asleep that night. She recalled with glee that her mother approved of her relationship with Takuto, reciting what her mother had to say about it. She wonders if Takuto had any difficulties talking to her dad. Her dad was always the stoic type, silent except when it came to matters concerning her. She turns over, seeing Takuto on his collapsible futon in her room. His chest was heaving with the slow breaths that came of sleep. 

Naturally, she could not resist to quietly get out of bed and crawl over to him. She whispered, "Takuto..." very seductively into his ear, her breath disturbing his sleep.

Takuto was not exactly a lightweight, but any amount of beer made him want to go to sleep immediately. He had gotten a good night's rest when he heard something. "Takuto..." Was that Rumi? Why was she saying his name so seductively? He rolled over and opened his eyes only to find Rumi an inch away from him.

"Ah!!!" He flailed backward on the bed only to crash onto the ground. "Ow... that hurts."

Rumi looped the futon to look at him. "IS that the first thing you should say to your girlfriend first thing in the morning? I thought you would have said, 'Good morning' or 'I love you'" with an air of tsundere around her.

Takuto groaned. Rumi loved to tease him; it was best just to keep silent and let her tire herself out. 

Voices came up from downstairs. "Are you two awake? Did someone fall over? By the way, breakfast is ready!"

Takuto seized this opportunity to get revenge. "Rumi just tried to wake me up by climbing on top of me and straddling me, but I woke up and fell off the bed."

Rumi turned red as she could not imagine what her parents would say to Takuto's little white lie. While she did not do the former, she did seductively whisper in his ear, which could theoretically be as bad as the kind of sexual imagery Takuto had the nerve to lie to her parents about.

Takuto then turned to her, a little smile on his face. "Let's get ready and join them downstairs for breakfast. We'll need it for what we're planning to do today. Unless you're too ashamed to face them."

Rumi could only sigh and say, "You win this time, Takuto. I surrender."

After both of them had brushed their teeth and changed, they joined Rumi's parents downstairs for breakfast, which was something light, rice with miso soup. 

Itsuki looked at them and said, "Well, I hope you two are done flailing around with each other from what we heard earlier." Takuto and Rumi looked away, a tinge of blush dusting their cheeks. "Anyways, what are you two doing today?"

Rumi spoke up. "Dad, we're planning to go shopping around Motomachi today. Would you and Mom like to come with us?" 

Itsuki shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Your mom and I made plans this week for guests to come to visit us. We have to prepare for that by the time they arrive, which means housework to prepare the guest rooms. You two have fun out there. You're staying tonight as well?"

"Yes, we don't have work until tomorrow afternoon, so if we leave early tomorrow morning, we can get back to our apartment by noon at the latest." 

Akiko smiled. "Have fun, you two. We'll see you tonight. We both have something to tell you regarding last night."

* * *

2/03/2015

Yokohama

Motomachi

Noon

* * *

When they reached Motomachi, they noticed how bustling it was. Since it was a Sunday afternoon, couples and families were crowding the streets of Motomachi. While he and Rumi were shopping, or rather more accurately window-shopping, he could not help but recall the conversation he had with Mr. Hanae the previous night. He particularly kept hanging on the words Mr. Hanae said, particularly the sentence "Rumi is my little girl, and I don't want her to get hurt." To be honest, he expected more resistance from her parents. It almost went far too well for his liking, but it had gone almost exactly as Rumi had said.

Rumi notices him staring into space. "Earth to Takuto, Earth to Takuto. I hope what my dad said to you privately did not disturb you that much." She interlaced her left fingers with his right hand as she stood to his right.

Takuto became more aware, as he apologized. "Sorry for worrying you, Rumi. Last night it did not go as I thought I expected. However, forget about that. Rumi, what do you think about our future? About what we will become down the road?

Rumi put her hand to her chest. "Right now we are engaged, then we will probably get married in spring in the future, then we'll eventually have kids... down the road"

Takuto could not believe his eyes or ears. Was it him or did Rumi seem bashful right now, talking about having kids? As far as he remembered, he never heard her admit that she wanted kids, not once. They never got to talk about that. They had always talked wistfully about the future, but this was the first time he had ever seen Rumi so sentimental, talking about being a mother.

Rumi noticed how silent he became. "Did I say something wrong, Takuto? Are you not the type who wants kids?"

Takuto realized what Rumi just said. "Oh no, Rumi. I just did not realize you wanted to be a mother. Has something led you to have that desire in your heart?"

Rumi did not realize what led Takuto to say this, but looking back on what Takuto said, she realized that her parents' care for her led her to realize her desire to become a mother to children of her own. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Takuto panicked. "Rumi, did I say something wrong? Did I offend you? I'm...."

Rumi stopped him right there. She balled up her fists, turned around to face Takuto, and put her hands on his chest. "No, Takuto, I'm not offended. These are tears of joy. I want to start a family with you, Takuto. I want to have children with you."

If Takuto backed up right now, it would have meant that he did not share the same views as her. However, he still could not mask his shock at what she had just said. She wanted to bear his children in the future. If that did not express her undying love for him, then he was terrible at reading emotions. He hugged her tightly. "Alright, stop crying now. People are staring at us."

Rumi nodded, wiping her tears away with a handkerchief that Takuto managed to find on himself. "Let's have fun, Takuto. Let's make every day a pleasant day from now on."

* * *

2/03/2015

Yokohama

20:30

Rumi's parent's home

* * *

Rumi called out, "Mom, Dad, we're home!" 

Akiko and Itsuki called back, "Welcome home, dear. Please go to the living room. We have something to talk with you about."

Rumi and Takuto took off their shoes and went to the living room. Her parents were sitting by the kotatsu, watching TV. When they saw both Rumi and Takuto standing there, they gestured towards the kotatsu. Akiko spoke, "Please sit, dears."

They sat down, both curious and anxious about what her parents had to say.

Itsuki then remarked, "Last night, your mother and I had a lot to talk about regarding what you two told us. It seems that both of us have the same perspectives and concerns regarding your relationship. However, those concerns we have are nothing compared to what we truly feel.

Itsuki then turns to Maruki. "Maruki-san, we give you our blessing to take our daughter's hand in marriage. Please take care of her for us."

Maruki is in utter shock. Rumi is thanking her parents profusely and turns to Maruki. "Is this not great, Takuto?"

Maruki snaps out of his shock. He turns to her parents and bows to them. "I thank you for your blessing, and I will make sure I will prove that I earned it, Hanae-san."

Itsuki and Akiko laughed and said, "Alright. Now, is there not something you should be calling us?"

Maruki had the smallest of smiles as he said, "Of course... Mom and Dad." Rumi turned to him, tears in her eyes as she witnessed her boyfriend's transition to becoming part of her family.

Itsuki then stood up. "Apologies. We have been hard at work today preparing for our guests. We will be turning in earlier than usual today. If you guys have not eaten yet, Akiko made some stew."

As they turned to head to their room, Itsuki stopped. "Remember our conversation, Maruki-san. With that, good night to the two of you."

Rumi turned to him with a quizzical look on her face. "Just what did you and my dad talk about last night?

Maruki shrugged. "Well, it wasn't anything more than drinking a beer together and just talking about your childhood.

Rumi gasped. "Please don't tell me he told you all about my cringe-worthy behavior."

"Nothing like that, though now you've stoked my curiosity. Exactly what have you done to make that pleading look at me?"

Rumi then audibly exhaled. "Nothing too serious. Maybe I'll tell you about it later. Much, much later."

Takuto laughed. "I'll hold you to that. Well, if you're not hungry, I say we should prepare to go to bed."

Later, while they're preparing to go to sleep -

Rumi had this dreamy look on her face. "Well, that's that. We are as good as husband and wife."

Takuto sat down on his bed. "Indeed. Rumi, I am so lucky to have you."

Rumi laid back on her bed. "I could not believe it when you called them mom and dad. It just really confirmed everything in my mind. Good night, Takuto."

* * *

Later that night:

Takuto was sound asleep when he heard downstairs. He turned over and opened an eye. Rumi was out of her bed. _Perhaps she went to go get a glass of water._ He was about to fall back asleep when he heard a sudden thud. He then could hear footsteps. _Maybe she's trying to come back upstairs but it's too dark for her._ He gets up and heads to the door. Then he hears Rumi scream, "Who are you? What the hell are you doing in my parent's house?"

 _Uh oh. I hope I'm not too late._ He sprints downstairs, hoping that he's not too late. There he is beholden with the sight of Rumi falling down. 

"Rumi!!!" 

Rumi turns towards him. "Takuto, be careful! He has a gun!"

Itsuki and Akiko then rush out. "What's going on? Why are you guys yelling? Itsuki then notices the home invader. "Why you..." That was all he managed to say before the home invader unleashed a volley of bullets in her parents' direction. It seemed he unloaded a vast portion of his pistol clip. 

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Rumi screamed, but Takuto yelled back. "Don't move, Rumi! Take cover! I don't want you to get hurt!" He then hears sirens in the distance. It seems their neighbors heard the gunshots and called the police.

"Tch, now I've done it. I better make like a tree and disappear before the cops arrive." The home invader rushed out the door. Maruki almost wanted to chase him down, but he has more pressing concerns to deal with. He rushes over to Rumi's side.

"Rumi, are you alright? Oh god, you got grazed by a bullet, but that will be alright. I'm going over to check on your parents. Stay put. We don't know if he's gone or if he has any accomplices lurking around."

Takuto then rushed over to her parents. There his eyes widened. It seems that Itsuki had sustained more gunshot wounds, but Akiko had also taken a couple of bullets herself. More concerning was the blood that spilled around them and the likely concussive head trauma they had from falling down. 

"Mom! Dad!"

It seems Rumi was too worried to listen to him, as she rushed over to her parents. 

"Mom, Dad, wake up. Wake up. You need to wake up."

It seems Mr. Hanae heard Rumi, because he whispered, "Maruki-san. Maruki-san, I have something urgent to tell you."

Takuto knelt down at his side as he tries compression to halt the blood pouring out of Mr. Hanae. "Don't speak, Hanae-san. The cops are coming any second now. You and your wife will be alright. You'll have plenty of time once you recover in the hospital to tell me."

It seems Itsuki could not hear him, as he grasps Takuto's hand. "Maruki-san, please ------------- take ---------- care ---------- of ---------- Rumi ------------. Promise --------- me ----------- this.

Takuto yells, "I will, Hanae-san... Dad. Please pull through this. Your daughter needs you. You need to conserve your breath. Please hold yourself together. It won't be too long now."

Itsuki smiles. "I'm ---- so glad ------ I ------ can ------- call -------- you -------- son. ---- I can ------- leave it ------- to you -------"

With that last word, he slumps over. His hand loosens its grip. 

"Mom, Dad, please wake up. Wake up! Wake up!" Rumi screams as she shook her parents, hoping it would jolt them to consciousness.

Maruki slumps downwards in defeat. He hated to be the one to tell Rumi the obvious, but he had no choice.

"Rumi, it's no use. They're gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it had to end like that. Trust me, it only makes what you learn in Royal all the more impactful.
> 
> Press F for her parents. We never really learned how they died other than gunshot wounds following a home invasion, so I took the liberty of drafting up that original scenario.
> 
> I could not believe I forgot that Rumi scheduled Takuto to meet her family on her birthday. She really thought that could dampen the blow if their intent to marry was announced on a very auspicious day. 
> 
> Royal never tells us what Rumi's last name is. I chose Hanae because, well, it was literally the first Japanese surname that popped into my head aside from all the other surnames in Persona 5.
> 
> Also, Takuto and Rumi got in a relationship in high school, put it in hiatus while they were both in college because they were attending different colleges on top of work, and then resumed their relationship. They trusted each other enough to not date anyone else.
> 
> Also, he swears to Rumi's dad that he will protect her with his life, but obviously, in the end, he never gets to do that by her side.


	3. Ch 2.5: Woe is Me, Darkness in the Light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuto in the aftermath has nightmares about that night as he tries to console a depressed Rumi. He visits her in the hospital every chance he gets in the hopes that he might stimulate some positive feedback from Rumi and help her come to terms with everything. As he is dealing with Rumi, he has had a tumultuous experience at work because of his research into cognitive psience. He pledges to protect Rumi even if he could never be by her side.
> 
> He becomes a therapist when he loses his grant and funding and receives a call from one Shinichi Yoshizawa, concerning Sumire. He makes a vow to help Sumire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I told you that Chapter 2.5 was going to be short, I honestly thought I could condense it. However, it really would not make sense if I did so. Also, the amount of content Flashbacks 1 and 2 you find via the tapes is a lot. The flashback of Rumi alone is like nearly half of the chapter; however, that flashback alone covers roughly 80% of Maruki's aspirations. I cut part of the journal entries because they really didn't add as much to the story, as Flashbacks 1 and 2 did to Maruki's background. However, I did reference them in the story. 
> 
> Chapter 3 will be more grandiose than this. I plan to have two separate perspectives, meaning Maruki will have his own perspective of the session. Sumire will also have her own in a separate section. Finally, Shinichi Yoshizawa will have a brief cameo POV at the end of the chapter.

2/11/2015

Tokyo

Nakano - Maruki’s and Rumi’s apartment

05:00

* * *

Maruki fell into a listless dream. In it, he dreamt about that night a week ago. He replayed the scene action by action, only to be able to somehow manage to save her parents and protect Rumi. 

He slumbered on.

A few hours later:

He awoke, and recalled that dream. However, he knew far too well that it was only a dream, one that was harsh in only giving him a fleeting hope before the harsh, cruel reality set in.

His mind flitted back to that night. The police and ambulances came. They had not been able to manage to catch the perpetrator that night, but due to Maruki’s testimony, a sketch artist, and some traffic cameras that happened to catch the home invader’s face as he sprinted past, they had promised they would eventually catch him.

Rumi was absolutely despondent as she watched the ambulances take away her parents, both covered under a tarp on two separate trolleys. Additionally, Maruki did not realize that she had bullet ricochet damage in her arm, so the EMT also took her to the hospital. He came with her to make sure she was not alone after what had just happened. He grabbed her hands and gently talked to her, hoping to bring her out of her depressive stupor. It was no use. She stared blankly at the wall, at the floor, anywhere except his face; he would have to give her time to process it. That being said, he will be there for as long as it takes for Rumi to grieve and recover. 

He still had work the next day. Somehow he managed to convince his boss that he had to help Rumi, considering she was too emotionally incapacitated to even attend her parents’ funeral. His boss gave him three days off with pay to visit Rumi, then allowed him to also skip a day of work for the funeral.

The rest was a blur. Because her parents were deceased and she was clearly still too emotionally traumatized to be given the duty of arranging her parents’ funeral, it was decided that they would call her next-of-kin, which happened to be her maternal grandparents. Rumi’s dad’s grandparents lived far north of Sendai, while her maternal grandparents happened to live somewhere in the countryside near Osaka, so it worked out enough. The funeral was to be held at the end of this month. He reserved a black suit for the occasion once he learned the date of the funeral.

_Rumi, I hope you recover soon. I know losing your parents is not something you want to ever witness firsthand, but your parents would not want you to stay wallowed in grief for too long. Hanae-san, I will look after Rumi. That is a promise. I will protect her from anything and everything._

* * *

2/27/20XX

Yokohama

A Hotel Room

Morning

* * *

Takuto donned his black suit and tie. He was supposed to pick up Rumi that afternoon. He had procured a car for the occasion, provided by courtesy of her family relatives and family friends, who would not be able to take her themselves. In fact, they also covered his hotel bills, though he desperately tried to decline their generous offer. He recalled what the doctor said.

_It seems she has severe post-traumatic stress disorder regarding the incident. She does not seem to recall memories of her parents’ murder; it is possible she chose to block memories of that night as a means of coping. Additionally, some specific keywords or imagery may set her off on a manic episode. We do not know what these keywords might be, but we’ll ask you, her guardian for today, to keep an eye on her. Here are some sleeping pills; these are only for an emergency. If she does have an episode, immediately remove yourselves from the funeral home, calm her down, and then have her take these. We then expect you to return her to the hospital post-haste. She has not fully recovered from her wounds, and I fear a manic episode may reopen her wounds, complicating a swift and easy recovery._

He then recalled meeting her grandparents. They, along with her parents’ friends, were the ones who were covering Rumi’s hospital bills and the funeral expenses. They had visited Rumi several times and were greeted with the same despondent Rumi. They wanted to ask about his relationship with her. Takuto opted to reply, “I’m her friend. I was there with her that night. I’m sorry I could not prevent everything that happened.” He then knelt and bowed. 

Both sets of her grandparents strove to ask him to stand up, telling him that what happened that night was dangerous and that he could not have done much against an armed intruder. “Are you her…?” 

Takuto shook his head. “I don’t really think it’s wise of me to say that considering everything that has happened. She’s still grieving and still traumatized regarding that. The doctor said she might have blocked out memories of that night as a means of coping with the loss. I ask of you, her grandparents, not to bring up anything regarding her parents in her presence. He warned some keywords or imagery might trigger a manic episode with her, so I ask you to consider your words carefully when talking to her. Unfortunately, the doctor is unsure of what words or imagery might set her off.”

Her grandparents nodded. They were staying at the same hotel as he was in Yokohama for three days, for the funeral. Unfortunately, they were indecisive about where to bury their children. The funeral home, in consultation, had offered an attractive location in a graveyard overlooking Yokohama. They handed him a bag. “Here are some funeral clothes for Rumi. One of her parents’ friends picked it out for her.”

He then remembered that one of Rumi's parents’ friends offered to give the eulogy. He was glad he was not asked to give a eulogy; he had only known her parents for roughly a day, even if a lot had happened in that one day.

He drove the car to the hospital. At the desk, he notified the hospital he was there to take Rumi to the funeral. He also queried, “Can a nurse at the nearest nurse station to her room also accompany me to her room? I have clothes for Rumi, and she needs to change, and well…” He awkwardly glances down.

The desk attendant smiled. “Of course. It won’t be much of an issue. The nurse will be waiting in her room.” 

Takuto thanks her and heads to the elevator. Ding! Ding! The doors slid open and he enters. As he waits for the elevator to halt, he thinks about Rumi's current mental status. Ding! The elevator door slides open. He exits and turns down the hallway. He approaches Rumi’s room and then takes a deep breath before entering. As expected, the nurse is already helping Rumi to a sitting position. A wheelchair is also there, attached with IV bags and the like. He hands the nurse the bag of clothes. 

The nurse smiled. “Thank you. Now I need to teach you how to operate and fold the wheelchair so you won’t fidget around wondering how.” The nurse then gives a brief lecture on how to lift Rumi in and out of the wheelchair, in addition to folding it for storage. She also hands him a vial containing a pill. “For that worst-case scenario, per the doctor’s instructions. Miss, let’s go. You need to get changed for an event. Mr. Maruki, you can wait outside her room. I’ll help her get changed in the restroom there, then wheel her outside for you to take her to the funeral.

Maruki waited outside Rumi’s hospital room for what felt like an eternity before the door slid open.

“All done! Mr. Maruki, she’s ready. Isn’t she a beauty? That bag also came with some makeup, so I took the liberty of doing her makeup for her.”

Maruki was similarly in awe. Even in funeral clothing, Rumi was such a beauty. “Alright, thank you. Let’s go, Rumi.” Rumi only looked blankly at the ceiling. Maruki sighed. One day her happy, cheerful self will return. Not today.

He rolled Rumi down the hallway to the elevator, out of the hospital, and to the car. He recalled the nurse’s instructions as he put Rumi in the backseat. He patted his jacket pockets. The vial was still secure. Great. He puts the wheelchair in the trunk and then drives out of the parking lot.

As he sits in traffic, he adjusts the interior mirror to look at Rumi. Rumi just sits there, staring out the window. He almost wants to tell her _I love you_ , but refrains. Rumi is still hurting inside, and him being selfish would not benefit her at this point. He will wait for her to heal.

He checks his watch. He still had enough time to get there before the funeral procession started. It was going to be open-casket, then the procession would travel all the way to the cemetery to bury them. Afterward, they had reserved a restaurant, one of Rumi’s and her parent’s favorites, as a tribute to them.

* * *

2/27/2015

Yokohama

Funeral Home

14:30

* * *

After an eternity in traffic, he finally managed to reach the funeral home, per the directions given to him by Rumi’s parents’ friends. The service starts at 15:00, so he still had half an hour to prepare and get ready. 

He retrieves the wheelchair and helps Rumi onto it. He wheels her inside. It seems half of the funeral attendees are here. He’s surprised to see this many people. It seems her parents had friends also in the neighborhood and from her father’s occupation. It seems her parents were very well-liked and to be missed. He wheels her to the front and sits her down at one of the chairs. He wheels the wheelchair to a place where it will not obstruct any movement, and then joins Rumi, sitting next to her per the doctor’s orders. Now it is all just a matter of waiting.

Several hours passed. The funeral has already started, the eulogy was already given to the attendees, everyone came to put flowers alongside the two coffins. Takuto decided against allowing Rumi to go up there, as he feared it might cause a mental relapse. He kept a close eye on her, but nothing, not the eulogy nor the open casket, bothered her. The procession began and he wheeled Rumi back out to the car. He followed with his car behind the two vans and got out. Her parents’ friends had opted to have the men carry the two caskets. However, when he tried to offer some assistance, he was told that he had to watch Rumi. If there was anything her parents would not have wanted Rumi to be when they’re gone, it was to be alone. They said so with a sad smile on their faces, as they understood Rumi’s plight even if they did not understand that she had PTSD.

When the two coffins were lowered into the earth, Takuto noticed Rumi staring at the fresh mound of dirt. He did not know whether to tense up or do something, but Rumi did not cry, did not scream, did not curse her fortune or anything. All she did was breathe, albeit with a slightly more uneven pattern. _It’s best if she probably heads back to the hospital now._

“Maruki-san, do you not wish to join us at our after-party? I know you have to return Rumi back to the hospital, but please do. Today it must have been very hard for you.”

Takuto shook his head. “My employer has already given me plenty of time off with sudden notice, and I have work tomorrow. I have to be there. I’m on the cusp of an important discovery regarding the topic I’m researching.”

They nodded. “Alright, we won’t press you. We know you have been as impacted as Rumi, being there that night. We’re so grateful you were there, by her side since that time.”

Takuto nodded. “Goodbye and good night to all of you.”

* * *

4/15/2015

Nakano

Maruki’s Apartment

Night

* * *

He sat down on his tiny couch, exhausted after a long day of work at his lab. Tomorrow he was taking the time to visit Rumi. He has been periodically visiting Rumi when he found the time to, usually on weekends. His research into cognitive psience was coming along so fruitfully he didn’t even have time to find part-time work. He found the attention he was getting oddly pleasing, though he was not sure about their intent. Their interest seemed well-founded and genuine, but he could not shake the feeling that something was up.

He put his neck back and turned on the TV. He should not concern himself about that; after all, he was just an up-and-coming researcher. He was probably too tired and too suspicious of others.

He recalls the phone call he got a couple of days back. The Yokohama police had finally managed to track the culprit down a while back but had spent some time nailing down the evidence necessary to convict him. He hoped this piece of news would give Rumi some ease and a sense of justice being dished out.

He better rest up for his visit tomorrow. Judging by his past visits, it will mostly be him sitting there, reminiscing, and talking about past occurrences. 

* * *

4/16/2015

Yokohama General

2nd Floor, Rumi’s room

Late Afternoon

* * *

Maruki smiled as he sat by Rumi’s bed. “How are you doing today, Rumi? Sorry I came empty-handed.” He rubbed his hand against his head, ashamed that he couldn’t come with any gifts.

He continued. “I’ve just been so busy with the research lately, I haven’t had the chance to pick up any part-time work…”

He then has an idea based on something back in high school. “I know-- I’ll buy you flowers the next time I come.” He spoke wistfully. “Do you remember that wildflower field we use to go to, back in high school? You really loved it there, didn’t you? Oh -- would you prefer if I brought you snacks instead? Which should I bring, sweet or salty? I know you like both, so…”

Rumi remained despondent, to which Maruki could only sigh before plowing on. “Actually, I have some news for you today. So first, I finished my paper. The other thing is…”

He paused, unsure whether it would trigger Rumi’s PTSD. He waited a moment before continuing. “They caught the culprit. He’s in police custody now. You don’t need to worry anymore.

Rumi moaned. It was something Maruki had come to expect. It was proof that she was slowly healing. “Of course, that doesn’t mean everything’s over and done with, but things are going to proceed as they ought to.”

Another moan from Rumi. Takuto continued. “My ‘cognitive psience’ is the study of people’s hearts, and how they guide people’s views of the world. Everyone comprehends the world in a different way, depending on their cognition…”

He gets excited talking about his research. “So basically, if one could tap into the ‘cognitive world’ … One would be even able to alter how that person views reality - in every way.”

“That’s what my paper is all about.” He laughs sheepishly. “Heh, here I am, going way over your head with this stuff just like always…”

Another moan from Rumi. She used to criticize how he would put her to sleep with his ramblings on his research whenever he brought it up… ah, the good old times.

Takuto pushed that thought aside, as he said, “And anyway -- I’ve recently met someone who thinks my research could be fruitful. If everything moves forward as planned, they may even fund my work. At that point, I’d be the first professional “psientist” in the world.”

Takuto could not believe he made a pun, a horrible one at that. “My goal is to find a way to stop crime by putting my research into action. Many of the criminals in this world are deluded to the point of seeing everything through a distorted lens… If I could change their cognitions, it would stop them from committing crimes before they even considered them. And if I were to succeed… the things that happened to you would never happen to anyone else, again.”

Another moan from Rumi. If she was truly emotionally intact, she would be criticizing him to the point of him apologizing.

Takuto continued on, “I want to save you… No, not just you - I want to save the whole world with my cognitive psience! Well… at least I know your family would appreciate it…”

Rumi whispered, “Taku...to…”

Takuto could not believe his eyes. Rumi said his name! She must finally be on the path of healing her trauma. “Rumi! It’s me. Are you alright? Can you talk?”

Rumi whispered again, “Takuto… Fa...mily…”

Takuto was dumbstruck with elation. Rumi had finally broken out of her emotional shell of isolation.

At least that was his thought before he saw Rumi agonizing. “My family! Dad… Mom!” She had a panicked look on her face. “No… Please! Please don’t go! Aaaaaaaah!” She flailed around, her hands to her head.

Maruki was dumbstruck on how to proceed. He leaped up. “Rumi!? Rumi! It’s okay… Calm down…”

Rumi continued on with a pained look. “Give them back! Give me my mom and dad…”

Takuto winced. Just then a mysterious voice echoed in his head. “You…want…”

He internally screamed. _Not now. I need to help Rumi! These migraines are annoying and they came at the wrong time this time._ “Guh… These migraines are… dammit… .” He collected himself. “Don’t worry, someone’s coming to help!” 

He punched the intercom. “I need some help right now. Rumi is troubled and convulsing, and she might hurt herself. She needs a doctor right away.” 

A second only went by before a doctor and team of nurses rushed in. They pushed Maruki back while they tried to stabilize Rumi. Once they finished, the doctor gestured to Maruki. Maruki stood up, sitting in a chair at the corner of the room, not wishing to obstruct the medical professionals. Maruki said, “So was that…?”

The doctor nodded. “As I said before, … I believe it was most likely a post-traumatic episode. Memories of the incident must have resurfaced due to some stimuli, like certain imagery or phrasing.

Takuto winced. “Phrasing…” He was told all of this a while back, and he had accidentally caused Rumi to go into that episode when he mentioned her family.

The doctor said further, “It was a good thing that she was here. Who knows what might have happened outside if she had succumbed to one of those post-traumatic episodes. Please do notify me if she needs further help. I have other patients to attend to.”

Takuto cast his gaze downward as he returned to his position by Rumi’s bed. “I’m so sorry, Rumi… It’s all my fault. Deep down, I knew… I could end all crime across the world -- it still wouldn’t bring your family back. What you truly need is to be set free from that horrible tragedy… But, how can I do that?”

Just then, another migraine hit Takuto. “Seek...me…” Takuto clasped his head. “Nngh! What… What was that!?”

Just then, Rumi spoke up. “Takuto… Please… stop this… I… want to… forget.”

Takuto was crestfallen. “Forget?” He sighed. “I wish I could do something to… Oh --- but wait… By altering a subject’s cognition -- by changing their heart -- any related trauma is eliminated.

Another migraine hit Takuto. The mysterious voice spoke again. “You must seek me!”

Takuto made a fist and slammed it. “So, by that logic… All that pain… Rumi’s trauma and everyone else’s… it can be undone!”

That same mysterious voice spoke, echoing in Takuto’s mind. “Seek me… I am that who manifests thought itself. I shall echo your blasphemous fury with reality so that we may together change the world… Now, call me forth!”

Takuto looked at Rumi with determination in his eyes. “Yes… I’ll do it. I don’t care who you may be… lend me your strength! Please… help me save Rumi’s life!”

Just then, a cognitive wave of dissonance spread out from Maruki, twisting all colors black and blue, altering the fabric of reality. It remained as such for a moment or two before rebounding back into the usual colors.

Takuto gasped. “What was that!? Rumi! Are you okay?”

Rumi opened her eyes and cast her gaze at Maruki, but with a puzzled look. “Who… who are you?”

Takuto was dumbfounded. Rumi could not remember who he was. “Rumi! It’s me!”

Rumi spoke with that same puzzled, confused look. “Um… I’m really sorry, but I don’t know who you are.”

Takuto was distraught. “Rumi? What do you mean?”

Rumi continued on with a serious look. “I’ve just gone through surgery… Ever since I was born, I’ve been unwell. I lost my parents when I was young, so I live with my grandparents in the countryside now.”

Takuto was extremely curious about what happened to Rumi just now, but one particular phrase tugged at him. “When you were… young? You can’t… It’s me, Rumi! Don’t you remember me?”

Rumi did not understand what this stranger was talking about. Did he know her? Was there something with what she said? She was pretty sure she had told him the truth then and there… he was a kind man, someone she felt she should not tell a lie to. “Um… I really am sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about… Well, I’m going to be discharged from here pretty soon, now that I’ve finished my last round of surgery. I can’t wait to see my grandparents again and show them how well I’ve recovered.”

Takuto put a hand to his face. “This is… Were her memories actually revised? Wait… was that voice really…”

Rumi leaned upright. “Um… are you all right?

She couldn’t see Takuto’s eyes because of the glare that existed then on his glasses. 

“That’s absurd… How could something like--” He caught himself. “Oh… I mean… I’m just glad you’re doing better now.” He cast his eyes downward, the glare still masking the sight of it. “She remembers nothing of the incident. So, for Rumi…”

Rumi hated to interrupt him in his own monologue, but she did want to ask something to him. “By the way… what are you doing in my room? How do you know my name?”

Takuto gets thrown off the loop as he tries to make up an excuse. Rumi couldn’t recognize him; well, maybe it’s better this way. If it means she won’t have to suffer those post-traumatic episodes, then he’s willing to sacrifice his life with her. “Oh. Well, I’m, ah… Sorry, I mistook you for someone else.”

Rumi would never have guessed this. “Another person?”

Takuto scratches his head. “Yeah, my…” It was really hard for him to say the rest, but somehow he managed. “My girlfriend’s name is Rumi, too.

Rumi thought that what he told her explained it. “Really? That’s so nice to hear.”

Takuto grimaced. “Yeah…”

Rumi caught that grimace. She shot a quizzical look at Takuto.

Takuto smiled, but it was a painful smile, one that Rumi would not guess would be painful. “Looks like I really messed up finding the right room -- I really am sorry to disturb you.

Rumi’s gut feeling told her that this man would make a nice friend. She might even fall for him… one day. “Um… so, I know this might sound odd, but if you’d like to meet again sometime…” She said this with a hopeful voice, hoping he wouldn’t decline. This man seemed nice, and from the brief time she spoke with him, he was considerate as well.

Takuto looked at her, but somehow she couldn’t see his eyes, as the glasses reflected her sight of them. “Thank you for the offer, but… I’m sorry. I’m going to be getting busier than ever soon, so I don’t believe we’ll be meeting again.”

Rumi was downcast, but she chose not to let it show. “Really? And what about your girlfriend?”

Takuto leaned back, fingers intersecting each other. “She’s… passed away. That’s why I won’t be coming here anymore.”

This poor man. Rumi felt very sympathetic and sorry for his loss. “I’m so sorry… Um…”

Takuto got up and started to make his way out. However, he stopped. “I hope you feel better soon… And I know the people who care about you wish the same. Goodbye.” He slides the door open and slides it shut. He briefly walks down the hallway before slamming his fist against the wall.

“Was this what God had in mind for me? It’s so cruel, but I will always make that sacrifice if I had to do it a hundred or even a thousand times. Goodbye, Rumi. Hanae-san, I will protect Rumi, even if it means I can’t be by her side.” He looked onwards with a fire in his eyes as he left the hospital, leaving a part of his past behind him.

* * *

5/18/2015

BBQ Restaurant

Near Roppongi

18:00

* * *

Ever since Takuto had left Rumi that day when he went to go visit her, he doubled his efforts into his “cognitive psience” research. He worked so much, he looked like shit when Shibusawa ran into him one day while in the lab. Shibusawa tried to get him to take a break, but Takuto refused. He wanted his sacrifice to not be in vain. He even managed to get investors interested in his research into cognitive psience, and funding was even starting to break ground for a new research facility in Odaiba, before he got the email notification on his phone.

It read:

Dear Mr. Maruki,

We regret to inform you that we are unable to follow through with our investment in your research. Cognitive Psience is still a relatively new study in the field of sciences, and not enough concrete evidence exists to posit the theories you claim about cognitive psience. We can not afford to take the risk on such a new field of study until more evidence exists to support the theories you make. We urge you to please abandon all further research in the field of cognitive psience and suggest you find another field of study. We apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you. 

Sincerely,

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX, XXXX XXXXXXXX, XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

When Takuto read this, he almost wanted to throw his phone at the wall. He then requested a meeting with his professor and the group of investors who had previously been so interested. He was successful in getting them to meet with him, but what they told him was word-for-word almost the same message from the email. 

_Just how is my research not sufficient-enough proof of the power of cognitive psience? Just a month ago, they were eagerly swarming after me, eager to invest and profit off the marvels that cognitive psience could provide. Now, they decide that there’s not enough evidence!!!? This is complete garbage reasoning. They had decided that there was enough evidence just a month ago. How could they have possibly changed their mind so soon?_

_He needed to drink and vent_. He dialed Shibusawa’s number. 

“Shibusawa, you up for BBQ?”

“Oh, man. Am I so glad to hear from you.” Shibusawa’s voice reverberated from his cell phone. “Truth be told, the last time I saw you a couple of days ago, you looked like a zombie, like some fresh corpse that just rolled out of a grave. Where and when?

“Roppongi, in an hour. Be prepared to drink.”

“Tough day, or should I say a week, Takuto?”

Takuto sighed. “You wouldn’t know half of it. I’ll tell you when you get there.”

Shibusawa’s voice tinned out of the speaker. “Ten-Four, Takuto. I’ll see you there.”

An hour later -

They had just gotten there, got to sit at their table, and just received their order when Shibusawa laid into him. “Alright, what’s been going on for this past couple of days? I swear you’ve lost weight. And are those eye bags you’re sporting there?

Takuto groaned. Shibusawa really was blunt with explanations. He couldn’t fault him; he had been acting weird, under pressure, and stressed this past couple of days. He gave Shibusawa the run-down of what happened.

He could have sworn Shibusawa’s eyes bulged out of their sockets when he heard this, and it was most definitely not the alcohol.

Shibusawa slammed his fist on the table. “Dammit! Just hearing it from you’s pissing me off… You’ve come so far… what problem could they possibly have now!?”

Takuto put his hand to his chin, contemplating the hand he had been dealt with. “I tried negotiating with the professor and the investors, but they simply won’t listen… ‘Due to the lack of concrete evidence, all further research and funding in the field of cognitive psience will cease.’” He sighed. “They told me it’s already over and done with. But why now, of all times? When they first saw my paper, they were positively beaming with excitement!”

Shibusawa looked downcast. “And the research lab in Odaiba… they’re not going through with that anymore?”

“Yep… Dammit, to hell with their ‘concrete evidence!’” Maruki, annoyed at what he found out, said. “How are we supposed to get any evidence if we can’t perform the research first!? If we can change the cognition of trauma victims, their suffering can be eliminated… Who knows how many people can be saved with this research… How much more obvious could its benefits be?”

Shibusawa is trying to piece what Maruki is saying. “So do you really think the lack of evidence is the reason they shut it all down?”

Takuto honestly does not know. “.... I had my suspicions, but I can’t make any conclusions without any sort of proof. It absolutely makes no sense to me. After all the time and money spent… To just cut off my research because it wasn’t all proven sound immediately… Even if that was the result of some kind of conspiracy, what could I do about it? It’s not like I have any proof.”

Shibusawa was calm. “I see… So, what’re you gonna do now? The sponsors have backed out, so I doubt the college is gonna let you keep using their labs…”

Takuto held a serious tone. “I’m done with that college. They have nothing for me at this point. I’ll look for work elsewhere while I’ll keep fleshing out that research paper. Eventually, I’ll prove the existence of that cognitive world… Once I’ve done that, no one will be able to complain.”

He took a long draught of his beer.

Shibusawa looked like he was ready to ask something. “Anything else still on your mind, Shiba?

Shibusawa had murderous eyes. “Call me that one more time and… ah, forget it. I’ll forgive you this one time since you got treated like crap left and right this week. Just don’t call me that ever again. Anyways, I heard Rumi got released from the hospital in Yokohama. What happened between you and her? It seems like you two got estranged or something. You hardly even mention her when I see you, and it’s not like you two just separated.

Takuto took another sip of his beer. “Rumi and I have decided to go our separate ways. After that… tragedy, we both decided when she got better that she needed to have more time to heal. She went back to live with her maternal grandparents in the countryside since… you know.”

Shibusawa looked pained. “I’m sorry if I forced you to bring that up. I just hadn’t seen Rumi in a long time, I guess now that explains why I haven’t seen her around in a while.” He sighed. “Honestly, I feel sorry for you, man. First Rumi, now this… just how much bad luck will a man have before he turns it around with good luck. You know what, this is on me! Drink all you need to, Takuto!” He slaps Takuto’s back.

Takuto smiles. “Thanks, Shibusawa. You truly are a one of a kind friend. Cheers!” 

Hours pass by.

Shibusawa already left, paying for the bill. Takuto happened to be lying his face on the table.

Takuto spewed out what was on his mind in a drunken stupor. “Rumi… I swear I’m going to do it. I have the power now… It cost me my life with you… So I’m going to rescue everyone from their pain… I don’t care how long it takes me… It’s going to happen.”

He then falls unconscious.

The barkeeper then passes by. “Poor man, he got wasted. He probably had a rough week. I’m going to call a taxi for him.” He mutters, taking Takuto’s phone from him, and looking up Takuto’s address on the phone he just snatched.

* * *

03/23/2016

An office in a building on the outskirts of Kichijoji

18:00

* * *

Takuto Maruki looked out the blinds of his office window. It’s been nearly a year since that incident, almost a year since he gained his powers. He never found out who that voice belonged to, but he honestly was not that curious. What mattered was that he was given the power to change people’s cognitions. With this power, he is able to help others who are suffering, helping them to cope by altering their cognition to “escape their reality.” Why not? If it worked for Rumi, why would it not work for other people? 

He sat down, mind drifting back to approximately around 7 months ago. He was still looking for work when he happened across a pamphlet. “New Psychology Therapist intern wanted! Please apply by calling this number…” Nevertheless, he had gotten the idea to open a therapy clinic, one that deals in therapy sessions, from that leaflet. He had somehow managed to scrounge up the savings and found a small loan to afford the down payment on the rental office, but it had been worth it. He was employed and the business has been steady and growing. His work was fruitful, and his patients has been helping him via word-of-mouth. He never asked them to do so, but they felt so remarkably changed for the better that they felt compelled to spread the goodwill around.

He closed his eyes. _I wonder how Rumi is doing right now. I wonder if Rumi is happier now without me._

A sudden staccato of brills jolted him. It was his work phone.

He picked up, as he inhaled and exhaled for a count of three before pressing the connect button. “Dr. Takuto Maruki speaking. May I ask your name?”

A rich voice responded. “Ah, Dr. Maruki. My name is Shinichi Yoshizawa... One of my coworkers referred me to you regarding therapy. You see, it’s my daughter. Her name is Sumire Yoshizawa. I need to make an appointment concerning her.”

Dr. Maruki immediately pulled up his calendar. “Can I ask you what happened to her?”

On the line, he could hear Shinichi heaving deeply before responding. “Her twin sister, Kasumi Yoshizawa, died saving her from a car collision in Shibuya a couple of weeks prior. Sumire… has not taken her sister’s death that well, to be honest. While she’s still polite and still attends school, she has shut herself off to us, her coach, and her teachers completely. She shuts herself in her room as soon as she gets home. I feel as if she’s depressed and unhappy knowing Kasumi…..is……. gone…....”

Takuto remembered seeing that on the news. The news headline had read: “15-year-old girl died in car collision at Shibuya Crossing. Survived by Shinichi Yoshizawa, his wife, and her twin sister.” He hated the news. They really were tactless, feigning sympathy for the victims regarding tragedies. They all wished to generate revenue and clicks. He hoped that… Sumire… the name of the girl who survived, did not see the news coverage. It would undoubtedly make her feel even worse than not watching it. Off the top of his head, he could theorize she’s suffering from depression with survivor’s guilt even without meeting her.

Shinichi’s voice rang in his ear. “Doctor, are you still there?”

Takuto fumbled his phone. “Yes, of course. Do you or your wife also need therapy? I can see that it’s still affecting you, though not to the degree that you described your daughter is experiencing. Family therapy to overcome grief has been shown to be highly beneficial.”

Shinichi’s tone took on one of gratitude. “Thank you, doctor, but my wife and I have been managing. Though Kasumi is gone, we still honor her memory and we know she wouldn’t have wanted us to remain grieving. Additionally, we want to help Sumire through her grief and trauma as soon as possible. Even though we gave Sumire space to process everything, I fear that it has only led her to darker thoughts. We’d like her to talk to you as soon as possible, with a professional who can give her the help she needs.”

Takuto smiled. “You can count on me, Mr. Yoshizawa. I will make it my foremost mission when I meet Sumire to help her start coping with the pain of losing a loved one.”

Shinichi smiled, and Takuto thought he could hear a sniff. “You can call me Shinichi. I will talk to Sumire. When is the next available appointment for you?

Takuto looked through his calendar itinerary. Tomorrow was fully booked, but the day after… 

“Yoshizawa-san, would the day after tomorrow work? I see it’s a school day, so… can I schedule it for after Yoshizawa’s classes end? Around 16:00?

A brief rustling of papers on Yoshizawa’s end. “I can make it work. I’ll just call her coach to give her the day off. Her gymnastics coach has been understanding given she mentored both Kasumi and Sumire. Sumire will see you after school on the 25th. Thanks again, Dr. Maruki.”

Takuto smiled. “No need for that. Save that thanks for after the session.”

The line disconnected. Click.

Takuto looked out the window. “Rumi, this girl, Sumire, reminds me so much of you, one year ago. She reminds me of you so much it hurts. I will save Sumire as I did you, Rumi. That’s a promise.” His hands curled into fists. He then turns and exits the office, no other appointments scheduled for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shibusawa really summed it up best: Maruki had been dealt so many blows of bad luck, Maruki grew tired of reality and of the world, and really overlooks his own scruples in his quest to help others, no matter how unethical his methods may be.
> 
> I would like to shout out some of my favorite Persona fanfics right now. They, along with other fics, helped inspire me to write.
> 
> Aftermath of the Game - by Dev0ted. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192981/chapters/61057279
> 
> Guiding Star - by Aiyumi. https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221656/chapters/14254546
> 
> marigolds - by colbub. https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681676/chapters/51709477
> 
> Ace in the Hole. - by eiranerys. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503640/chapters/35990784
> 
> The Royal Scramble. - by D_Maradine. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233337/chapters/61165882
> 
> Persona: Worlds Under War stories set. by intenzity9. Also check out Identity Thief, too.


	4. Ch 3: The Haze That Shrouds Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire goes through a regular day at school, hung up on something troubling her. After practice that day, her jealousy and envy explode, leading both her and Kasumi into a grave tragedy that severely impacts one of them. They both end up in the hospital. Shinichi and Akane Yoshizawa learn about this and heads to the hospital.
> 
> Shinichi Yoshizawa reflects on what happens in those two weeks between that incident and that call he made to Takuto Maruki. 
> 
> Dr. Maruki's and Sumire's own internal thoughts in the counseling session come to light. 
> 
> Afterward, Shinichi and Akane notice the changes immediately and have a discussion about Sumire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to give this a weekly upload rate so for those times when I feel burned out, I don't over-exert myself. The first four to five chapters have all been on a sporadic, quick pace because I was riding off the high of publishing this story chapter by chapter and letting other people enjoy the interpretations I have of Maruki, Sumi, and Ren. Additionally, I just wanted to burn through the "prologue" so I could get to the story Royal has to offer, of course with some modifications.
> 
> (Ren will be coming soon, next chapter actually, fingers crossed.)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Bonus points if you can guess why I used that specific title.

3/11/2016

Kichijoji 

After Gymnastics Practice

Sumire 

* * *

Two weeks before Shinichi Yoshizawa’s call to Dr. Takuto Maruki...

Sumire that morning had been feeling down in the dumps. Just the other day, her coach had praised Kasumi again. Right in front of her, to be even more damning. Kasumi was too preoccupied with talking to Coach Hiraguchi that both of them did not see Sumire clenching her teeth, her fingers curling up. She went to classes along with Kasumi that day, but it was still too fresh in her mind that she could not pay attention to the lesson. She was thankful that Kasumi was assigned to a different homeroom. If she was in the same homeroom, Sumire would not have this time to herself to vent. Besides class, it was only with sleep that she had her time away from Kasumi.

That would all potentially be coming to an end. Shujin Academy had poached them via her parents, offering both Sumire and Kasumi honors students' status along with a scholarship. She might even be assigned to the same homeroom as Kasumi. Shujin wanted to be the school that could foster the rise of two Olympic rhythmic gymnast athletes. Kasumi happily agreed to what she heard; of course, she would. It would only lead her to widen the gap between the two sisters. Sumire reluctantly went along with it because she did not see a reason not to; what Shujin offered would have nearly anyone else up in hysterics, Kasumi included. Sumire could only see that the perks they offered meant she’d possibly have more time to invest in gymnastics, time to catch up to the “Kasumi Yoshizawa,” star gymnast, and her twin sister. At least, that was something she entertained in her dreams. She realistically gave up on ever catching up to Kasumi a while back.

Hours passed by. She had lunch in the cafeteria. Kasumi, a couple of friends, and she ate together. She had tried to find a quiet spot alone to eat her bento, but Kasumi had invited her to come along. She hated this; she felt like a third or even fifth-wheel. She thought Kasumi was only taking pity on her every day at lunch; Sumire desperately wanted some alone time, but Kasumi could not leave her sister alone the moment lunch break started. Sumire did not even enjoy being with Kasumi’s friends; it was painfully obvious to her that they only tolerated her because she happened to be Kasumi’s sister.

Sumire made bentos for the both of them; her friends kept “oohing and aahing” at the interior contents like always, along with griping how much food the bento packed. When her friends asked Kasumi who made it, she of course pointed to Sumire. “Sumire made it. I can cook, but she’s always been more gifted at cooking than I am. I could not possibly cook to save my own life; sometimes I wonder if I’d starve if I had to make my own lunch, which would not be a pretty sight for a gymnast.”

Sumire shook her head. “It’s not a big deal. It’s simple, to be honest.” She dug into her bento, hoping that seeing her eating would prompt the others to shift their attention away and start eating their lunches. 

It worked. They turned back to Kasumi, laughing and chatting the entire lunch break. Sumire watched them, a twinge of envy in her heart. Sumire felt as if all her emotions concerning Kasumi and her little inadequacies in comparison to her sister were bottled and corked up, just waiting for one aggravating little thing to happen and uncork it. Hopefully, that will never happen. Hopefully.

School ended. She made preparations to head to Coach Hiraguchi’s studio for practice. She wanted to skip, but she knew her parents nor the Coach would approve of that. Coach Hiraguchi told both of them, “You two will attend scheduled practices made by me at all times unless I decide to give time off. I expect a lot from you two, and in return, I will coach you with every fiber of my being.” Both of them bowed and said, “Thank you very much, Coach Hiraguchi.” That was a long time ago; it was when they were old enough to enter their first official regional youth competition and the beginning of that rift in skill and accolades between herself and Kasumi.

_It’s not as if Coach expects a lot from me. She has Kasumi to be proud of, and it seems all she does lately is praise Kasumi, and critique my form._ Sumire thought bitterly. It didn’t help that Sumire recently hit her growth spurt. Before, she had been able to at least make progress each lesson, but now... she kept over- and under-estimating the distance of her baton, along with not being to calculate jumps and leaps quite as accurately. _Hopefully, I’ve made some progress._

When they reached the studio, Coach was there like always. “Good to see you two. Start prepping and stretching, and then we can begin the lesson.” 

While they were prepping, Sumire tying her hair back into a ponytail, Kasumi edged over to her. She had already changed. “Sumire, you’ve been quiet. Too quiet, is something wrong? You can always talk to me about whatever’s on your mind.”

Sumire shook her head. How could Sumire ever explain herself to Kasumi in a way that Kasumi would understand? Sumire would never tell her. It would only mean that Sumire was acknowledging her inferiority to Kasumi. She would rather die than admit that. “It’s nothing.” She said in a baritone voice.

Kasumi looked concerned but dropped the subject. “Alright, Coach wants us out in 5. She wants us to get stretching. It looks like she’s having us practice our routines. Muscle memory, I guess? Even if the next meet is still a long way off.”

Sumire nodded. “Alright.”

They got out of the changing room in athletic clothing. They stretched and then Coach asked each of them to perform their routine. Kasumi was up first.

“Great, Great, Kasumi. Perfect! Your boldness completely matches the effort you put into mastering your routine.” Coach Hiraguchi only lavished praise upon Kasumi while Sumire looked on. “Sumire, you’re up next.”

Sumire responded, “Yes, Coach.” She got into her starting position. By the time she finished her routine, Coach Hiraguchi was silent. 

Coach Hiraguchi walked up to her. “Sumire, I can see elements of the gracefulness you implemented in your routine. However, it seems your growth spurt is still affecting your sense of balance. I need you to work harder on that. You will need to adjust soon; I won't tolerate any slacking.”

Sumire looked downwards at her feet. “Yes, Coach. I’ll be sure to practice for that. Hopefully, it won’t be too long before I can adjust to it.”

Coach nodded. “It better not be. I expect great things from you too, Sumire. Not just Kasumi.”

Sumire almost wanted to sigh in defeat, but she held it in. “Of course, Coach. Thank you for your kind words.”

Coach Hiraguchi turned to face both of them. “Alright. You’re dismissed for the day. Good job, Kasumi. Sumire, please remember to practice on your own time. I expect improvement the next time I see you in the studio.”

They said their goodbyes to Coach Hiraguchi. They began walking back to their house with umbrellas propped because it was raining. It was also starting to get late. They walked for a while, silence hanging in the air between both of them.

Finally, Kasumi broke the silence.

She craned her head to look at Sumire. “Today was brutal, huh? Feeling okay?” She looked at Sumire with a worried expression. 

Sumire shook her head. “It’s not that...” She sighed. Kasumi could never understand what she felt. Sometimes Sumire even felt like she didn't know what’s wrong with herself. “Why am I doing so bad? I keep messing up my routine...

Kasumi turned to face her. “Your growth spurt’s just changed your eye level. You’ll get used to it. Look! You’re as tall as I am now."

Sumire continued plowing on, not understanding why Kasumi didn’t understand the envy she exuded outwards. She felt inferior, especially now that Kasumi had chosen to break the ice between them. “We practice the same amount... But you are the one who always gets first place. I can’t catch up to you, Kasumi...”

Kasumi had this all-knowing attitude. “You know why? Because it’s my right as the elder sister.” She puffed her chest out, exuding a sense of bravado.

Sumire sighed. “We’re in the same grade though.”

Kasumi turned back, not facing Sumire. “Aw, don’t be so down.” She paused, looking up and thinking. “We’ll reach the top of the world together... That’s _our_ dream, right?”

Sumire was increasingly getting distressed. “You don’t get it... You’ll never understand how I feel.”

Kasumi was puzzled as Sumire began to rush past her. “Huh?”

Sumire thought as she pushed past pedestrians. _Kasumi... If I were like you... things would be so much better._

Kasumi called after her as she tried to catch up to Sumire. “Hey, wait up!”

Sumire could not hear Kasumi rushing after her. _Kasumi’s the one that people want..._

Kasumi redoubled her efforts to get Sumire’s attention. “Look where you’re going! The light’s red! Hey!”

Sumire still could not hear her, Kasumi’s voice only dimly reverberating her ears as she recalled memories of Kasumi. _Kasumi! Kasumi! Kasumi! It’s all Kasumi! I just don’t fit anywhere in that picture... The talented one who CAN reach the top of the world..._

Kasumi was trying to catch up to Sumire, but she was too fast. “Sumire, stop! Listen to me! SUMIRE!”

Sumire felt as if she was pushed aside as she saw Kasumi floating in front of her, a look of alarm on her face. Car honks blared in the background. Voices echoed in the background, but she distinctly heard one voice, “Stop!” A car brakes before a woman screams out.

Sumire temporarily lost consciousness for a second as she heard concerned voices. “What...” She got up, unable to see the commotion. Her vision was still foggy, but it was coming back. “A...Ah...”

Sumire was in complete and total shock as she saw Kasumi lying on the pavement. _Blood. Blood. I see blood._ “Kasumi...” Minutes passed by, as she stood there in shock. Someone shouted, “Call an ambulance!”

* * *

Sumire was numb and dumbstruck. She killed Kasumi, in her own perspective of the situation that laid itself before her eyes. _I killed Kasumi. I killed Kasumi. I killed her, all because I was too dumb and self-centered._ Tears began to well up in her eyes. Just then she felt someone lift her up and carry her to the sidewalk. 

A voice rang out. “Are you okay? Don’t worry, we called for an ambulance. You will be alright. Hey! Are you listening...?”

Sumire remained so shocked she didn’t perceive the other passerby trying to get her attention and comfort her. _Kasumi, I’m so sorry._ “Kasumi...”

Ambulance sirens blared as they piled in the center stretch. EMTs got out, pulling trolleys behind them. They lifted Kasumi’s body onto the trolley, strapped on IV bags, and checked her vitals. 

A man shouted, “Hey, she needs help right here!”

An EMT followed the man. “Do you know this girl?”

The man shook his head. “I think it’s that girl’s sister. It’s truly a shame what happened to her. I feel sad for her and her parents when they learn about this.”

An EMT knelt down to look at Sumire. He found no severe injuries. Just a couple of bumps and scrapes, but she’ll live. “Miss, are you doing alright? Can you count how many fingers I’m pointing upwards on my left hand?” He flashed three fingers.

Sumire looked up. “Three...”

The EMT gave a visible sigh of relief. “Thank god you’re not too hurt. You’ll need to come with your sister... is that alright?

Sumire gave a nod. He helped her up. He took her to the ambulance. “Actually, can I sit in the front along with the driver?”

“Depends. I’ll need to ask dispatch and the driver.” The EMT turned away from her for a second, talking to the driver. Sumire stifled a sob right then and there. _Just how could I have been so stupid to let that happen to Kasumi? It should have been me..._ The EMT looked back at her. “Miss, get in please.” 

The driver looked out the window. “Let’s get you buckled in, miss. Do you know your parents’ number?”

* * *

Approximately 20 minutes after the incident

Shinichi Yoshizawa’s cubicle office

Akasaka Mitsuke 

TV Station

* * *

Shinichi Yoshizawa got off the phone. “Yes, yes, we’ll invite Akechi back on Good Morning. Yes. Bye.”

He disconnected. Being the director of a show was difficult; it was even worse considering his staff and secretary went home for the day. However, he isn’t complaining. He had just made the call to one of his superiors. They had wanted Akechi back on the air as soon as possible due to the ratings shooting up whenever he was on the show. He sighed. 

Just then, a brill came from his personal phone. He picked up. “Hello? Who is this?

“Is this Shinichi Yoshizawa?”

Shinichi affirmed. “Yes, this is he.”

The voice continued. “This is Shinjuku General. Your daughter gave us this phone number to notify her parents. Something has happened to the both of them. Please come by as soon…”

Shinichi rushed out of the office as he headed straight for his car. “Please tell me my daughters are all right.”

The voice paused before resuming. “Just come as soon as possible. It’s urgent.” The line disconnected.

Shinichi started the engine and rushed out. He dialed the home phone line. “Hello, it’s me, Shinichi.”

Kasumi and Sumire’s mom, his wife, Akane, picked up. “Hello, Shinichi. I did not imagine you were returning home so…”

Shinichi cut her off. “It’s our daughters. They got in an accident, and they’re at Shinjuku General right now. How soon can you get there?”

Akane gasped. “I’m at home right now, but I can drop everything. I’ll be there in half an hour, an hour tops.”

Shinichi hung up. _I hope they’re both all right._

* * *

30 minutes later:

Shinichi rushed into the foyer of the hospital. He went to the reception desk. “Hi, my name is Shinichi Yoshizawa. Are my daughters Kasumi and Sumire Yoshizawa here? I received a phone call from someone at the reception.”

Just then a nurse rushed out. “Are you Sumire’s guardian, by any chance?

Shinichi readjusted his glasses. “That’s me. Are they alright?”

The nurse didn’t answer his question. “Please follow me.”

Shinichi wanted to demand answers right there, but his worry overshadowed his need to get answers. He followed the nurse through the stark, fluorescently lit hallways, before reaching a room. 

“Here.” She slid open the door. Sumire was in the room with a couple of bandages attached to her knees and her arms.

“Dad?”

Shinichi rushed to her side. “Oh, Sumire, I’m glad you’re alright.” He turned to the nurse. “Where’s my other daughter, Kasumi Yoshizawa?”

The nurse did not answer again as she replied, “I’ll have the doctor come by as soon as possible. He just went to go check on another patient.”

Shinichi wanted to push for answers but opted not to. He bowed. “Thank you.” He then turned to Sumire. “Sumire, what happened? Where is Kasumi?”

Sumire sat there, stony-faced. She was still in shock over what had happened. _Kasumi’s gone… I killed her. I killed her._ “I… I…”

Shinichi hugged her. “No matter. I’m just glad you’re safe. I hope Kasumi is too.”

Just then the door slid open. The doctor called, “Can I talk to you, Mr. Yoshizawa?”

Shinichi nodded. “I’ll be back, Sumire. I won’t be gone too long.”

He exited the room. The doctor sighed. “Are you Kasumi Yoshizawa’s father?”

Shinichi nodded. “Yes, I am.”

The doctor dropped his voice as he shook his head. “Kasumi Yoshizawa died earlier today by vehicle collision, blunt-force trauma to the side to be more precise.”

Shinichi thought it was a joke. “I’m sorry?”

The doctor sighed. “Your daughter Kasumi is gone. Follow me.” He walked onwards. Shinichi, dazed, begins to follow. The doctor leads him to the elevator and inserts a keycard. He then presses the basement floor button. The doors slide shut. The entire elevator ride, they are silent. The elevator chimed, and the doors slid open. Both of them stepped out, Shinichi still following him. They entered a room with a trolley, a tarp covering it. Shinichi inched forward, almost afraid to lift it.

He somehow managed to find the courage to. And what he saw broke him. Kasumi Yoshizawa, his daughter, was lying on that trolley, looking so peaceful with her eyes closed. 

The doctor spoke up. “We cleaned her up as much as we could given the limited time. She was severely bruised, suffered concussive head trauma, and had broken bones, but ultimately the cause of death was via vehicular collision. She died on the scene, saving your other daughter Sumire. I’m so sorry, Mr. Yoshizawa. I’ll be waiting outside to give you time.” He left the room and closed the door.

Shinichi collapsed to his knees. “Why… Why did you have to go? You were only here just yesterday and now you’re gone. He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. He re-covered Kasumi. “Sweet dreams, Kasumi. Your dad is proud of what you’ve done and we will never forget you.”

He rejoined the doctor as they headed back to Sumire’s room.

* * *

Sumire’s hospital room: 

The doctor and her dad had just left when Sumire choked on a sob. It was her fault that Kasumi died. She should just disappear off the face of the earth; she only caused trouble for Kasumi, for her parents… she thought she was good for nothing.

“Sumire!? Sumire?”

The door slid open. 

“Mom!?” Sumire was surprised to see her. “What are you doing here?”

Akane, out of breath, bent over. “Your dad called me, saying that both you girls got injured and to come to Shinjuku General. I rushed over here as soon as possible. Speaking of which, where is your sister?”

Sumire, upon hearing that, shed tears. Akane walked over to her and made a _shh shh shh_ sound. “It’s all right, Sumire. Take your time. Let it all out.”

Sumire sobbed, but she told Akane everything. “I killed Kasumi… Mom, I killed Kasumi… it’s my fault she died.”

Akane continued placating her. “Sumire, it’s not your fault. Kasumi was always a kind person and she would never have wanted you to feel sorry about her like this. We’re both sad your sister is gone, but you’re still here. Let’s live on for her sake.”

Just then, Shinichi walked in. “Oh, Akane, you’re here already?”

Akane looked at Sumire. “Sumire, your dad and I need to talk right now. We’ll be back in 5 minutes and then we’ll head home as soon as possible.”

Sumire nodded, still too emotionally distraught and tears still in her eyes. Akane handed her a tissue box, before sliding the door shut.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane asked Shinichi. “I just heard it from Sumire, but is it really true? Is Kasumi… really gone?” Shinichi only gave a nod of his head.

Akane choked a sob and sat down. “Kasumi was still too young. She had a life to live… college to go to, a job to have… she would have made a fine wife… to think she is gone just like that.”

Shinichi knelt down. “I know, Akane, but Sumire is still here. From the brief time I got to speak with her before I went down to the hospital morgue, she was clearly depressed. I think she's experiencing survivor’s guilt if anything I've read confirms it. Anyways, the doctor told me that Kasumi protected her from a car crash.

Akane’s eyes widened. “When I was comforting her, she kept saying, ‘I killed her… Mom, I killed Kasumi.’” 

Shinichi had a grim look on his face. “That’s disturbing to hear. We will just have to give Sumire a bit of time. I know you want to help her through it, and so do I, but she needs time to process everything. If we suspect something is deeply wrong, we’ll intervene on her behalf, get her to see a therapist.” He shivered. “Right now, we need to make arrangements to cremate and bury Kasumi.”

Akane nodded, as she felt a chill. “All right. Let’s take Sumire home. I imagine being in the hospital is only exacerbating her pain of losing Kasumi. We need to help her as soon as we can.”

Shinichi and Akane Yoshizawa talk to the doctor about plans for Kasumi before then taking Sumire home. Sumire stares out the window, one thing echoing through her mind. _I killed her, I killed Kasumi. Sumire Yoshizawa is good for nothing. I stole Kasumi’s dream._ When they reach the house and enter, Sumire tips her head. “Mom, Dad, I’m not hungry, I’m going to bed.”

Shinichi and Akane wanted to say something, but they knew Sumire needed time to process the fact that Kasumi was gone. What worried them is what she said. Naturally, they wanted to intervene immediately for Sumire's sake, but planning and preparing the funeral and cremation takes precedent.

They sadly smiled. “Of course, dear. Good night.”

Sumire headed to her room and locked the door. She collapsed to the ground, finally letting out her emotions. “Kasumi….Kasumi...…I’m so sorry.....I killed you.....I’m a terrible sister..... I stole your dream away from you....” She crawled to her bed and grabbed a pillow. “Kasumi…”

* * *

  
3/24/16

Roughly two weeks later 

Shinichi’s recollective thoughts 

Shinichi Yoshizawa 

* * *

_A lot happened in those next two weeks, between Kasumi’s death and my call to Takuto Maruki. The funeral happened three days after… Kasumi’s death. Sumire was still in pain and grieving from Kasumi’s death, but she managed to attend the wake and funeral. However, she was completely stone-faced, as if she was emotionally dead inside. I wonder if she will ever fully come to terms with the fact that Kasumi is gone._

_She managed to come out of her shell if only just a bit. While she isn’t completely back to normal, she kept going to school, engaging in her normal routines, but even I know that losing Kasumi dealt a severe blow to her, one I wasn’t completely sure she could process on her own. Only when Sumire brought up something unspeakable, of how she felt worthless considering everything that happened, did I finally put down my foot. I admonished her, as I spoke of how Kasumi would not want her to say things like this. Kasumi loved her so much as a sister, she probably did not hesitate to protect her that day. While Kasumi is gone, Sumire is still here, and I’m not about to let Sumire waste away, feeling depressed and guilt-ridden over Kasumi’s death. I’d be damned if I let Sumire continue believing that, but I think now Akane and I have to ask her to go to therapy. There’s no other choice; I gave her plenty of time alone to process it, but it hasn’t done much for her mental health. It’s the only way she’ll be able to heal, even if it is slowly but surely. Luckily, one of my co-workers referred me to a therapist. He told me one of his friends felt changed for the better after just a single session from … Dr. Takuto Maruki, the name on the business card states. Sumire’s appointment is tomorrow and I already notified Sumire I’d be there to drive her to her session and then back home; I hope Dr. Maruki can help Sumire start working through her trauma. I don’t expect him to be a miracle worker, but I do hope he starts her on the right path to heal. Sumire needs to see a professional because what she’s going through, I don’t think Akane nor I can help her, and we tried our best to be there for Sumire._

* * *

3/25/2016 

Dr. Maruki’s Office 

After School 

Takuto Maruki’s Perspective of the Counseling Session with Sumire Yoshizawa 

* * *

Takuto smiled. “So, you’re Sumire Yoshizawa, huh? I’m Dr. Maruki. I’ll be your counselor.” He put on a casual, easy-going demeanor. “First, of all, thank you for coming to see me.”

Sumire seemed distant. “...Yes. Thank you for seeing me… Um… I’m sorry, I’m not too sure what to discuss… I only came here today because my parents wanted me to.”

Takuto spoke with a reassuring tone. “That’s fine. So, do you wanna just chat until our time’s up then?”

Sumire despondently said, “Chat, huh…”

Takuto nodded. “Of course. It’s not really possible for us to talk about things you don’t want to discuss, anyway.” He wasn’t lying; trying to force her to talk about what’s troubling her would only be counterproductive; it was best if she naturally brought it up herself, or if chatting would flow in that direction. “I’ve also got some sweets and some salty snacks there - feel free to have at them.”

Sumire nodded, but it was rather half-hearted. _Her mind must be preoccupied with thinking about her sister._ “Oh, yes… thank you so much.”

Takuto started. “So let’s start with… Ah. How about, what’d you eat for lunch yesterday?” _Smooth, Maruki. Real smooth. If that wasn’t the most forced attempt to come up with something to talk about._

Sumire seemed to have noticed how forced the topic up for discussion was. “....”

Takuto nodded. “I’ll go first. The other day, a friend of mine gave me a ton of apples. I’ve grown tired of just eating them by themselves - yesterday, I thought, why not try using them as a meal ingredient? So, I tried making an apple dish for lunch, but that didn’t turn out too hot… What do you think I ended up making?"

Sumire shook her head. _I think she’s only answering out of being polite. Well, I can’t fault her. It’ll take a long time for her, over several normal therapy sessions, to open up._ “I… have no clue.”

Takuto continued. “Shrimp in chili sauce - with apples. You know how sweet-and-sour pork can have pineapple in it? I was going for that, but…”

Sumire, with a downcast look, responded. “Sounds like it didn’t work for you. Apples do make for good ingredients, though. If you grate them, you can make a surprisingly versatile sauce. I use it in plenty of my food. It’s pretty nutritious and good for digestion.”

Takuto was flummoxed. _She’s responding to me, referencing a hobby. Even if it’s not enthusiastic, she made progress in contrast to the start of this session._ “You cook, Yoshizawa-san? I’m impressed that you care so much about nutrition. You must really be on top of things." It was a genuine compliment; he never heard of a teen who made food by themselves, much less nutritious food.

Sumire gave a huh sound, one so out-of-energy. She still looked downwards, not meeting Takuto in the eyes. “........I’m just active, that’s all. I’m a gymnast. My coach has told me more than once to be more conscious of everything I eat.”

Takuto nodded. “I see… How’s practice going for you? Has it been rough lately?” _Into the proverbial lion’s den, we go._

Sumire seemed conflicted. “It has been rough… I mean, it’s nothing I can’t handle. But, it’s… not going well. I don’t even know what to do anymore.”

Takuto nodded, a twinge of sympathy in his voice. “Sorry to hear it… Do you enjoy gymnastics?”

Sumire maintained that downward, distant look, as she responded. “... I’m not even sure of that. My… older sister and I made a promise. We’d both compete and win the biggest gymnastics awards in the world.”

Sumire’s voice cracked with emotion. “But… She _Passed_ away. She protected me from a car… I stole Kasumi’s dream away from her.” She leaned forward, sadness and depression displayed on her face, tears in her eyes. “I can’t do it anymore. I can’t just go on like this… If Kasumi was here instead, I know she’d make her dream come true… Only Kasumi could have done it. No matter how long I try to compete… it’s not going to change anything…”

Sumire looked up at Takuto, shaking her head. “I’m sorry…”

Takuto shook his head as he handed Sumire a handkerchief. “There’s no need for you to apologize in here. If there’s something you need to get off your chest, please do so.”

Sumire continued. “...Sometimes, I can’t help but think things would’ve been better if I were Kasumi Yoshizawa. After all… just wishing to make her dream come true does nothing for her in reality."

Takuto looked downwards. _Dreams, huh… reminds me of Rumi and myself once upon a time._ “Making dreams come true, huh…”

Takuto affirmed his thoughts. _I absolutely can do something for Sumire here. The same I did for Rumi._ He began, “Well, I don’t think your train of thought is strange at all, Yoshizawa-san. In fact, wanting to be someone else isn’t necessarily an entirely bad thing."

Sumire seemed slightly shocked. “You… you think so?”

Takuto nodded. “Everyone is capable of changing themselves - your imagination’s your own limit. That’s why, if you aspire to be more like another person, it’s actually possible. Thought exercises like, ‘Would that person do this?’ or realizations like ‘That person wouldn’t do that…’”

Takuto paused for a second before returning to his train of thought. “These sorts of thoughts can lead people to change themselves in ways that more closely mirror the target person.”

Sumire sighed. “....”

Takuto continued forward. “Can you still imagine what your sister was like?”

Sumire nodded. “Yes…”

Takuto contemplated what he was leading Sumire into. “If your sister were in your shoes, what do you think she’d do?

Sumire looked to be thinking. “Well… she wouldn’t cry. If she had the time to do that, she’d just practice more instead.”

Sumire was clearly struggling, but she spoke the words he wanted to hear. “Dr. Maruki, I… I want to become Kasumi."

Takuto nodded. “...I know. And, I’m sure you can, too. Just… believe in yourself.”

Sumire closed her eyes. _Alright, time to help Sumire by changing her cognition._ A flash glowed as he worked his power. It lasted for a few seconds before the flash disappeared.

Sumire looked confident. “...”

Takuto wondered if it did the trick. “How about it? Are you feeling any better now?”

Sumire looked around. “Yes… I feel like a weight’s been lifted off of me. You’re amazing, Doctor!” She sported a small smile.

Takuto chuckled. “Haha, it’s no big deal… Still, it seems like my counseling approach does some good after all.

Sumire turned to her bag. It looks like she’s… pulling out a ribbon? She ties her hair back and removes her glasses. _So this must be what her sister Kasumi Yoshizawa looks like back before…”_

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi smiled. “All right! I’m not sure how to put it, but… I feel like I’ve been reborn all over again.”

Takuto was surprised even now, even if he had the time to hone his power. “Really? I’m very glad to hear it. Feel free to drop by again sometime should anything come up. We can even just have a chat, like today."

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi nodded. “Thank you. Then we could pick up where we left off talking about -”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi stopped there, a momentary pang of confusion flashing across her face. 

Takuto was slightly confused about why ~~Sumire~~ Kasumi stopped all of a sudden. “Something the matter?"

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi said with a hint of confusion. “Now that I think about it, I’m not any good at cooking. I don’t know why I said those things earlier… My younger sister’s the one who was really great at it.”

Takuto smiled in pure joy. “That’s right, ‘Kasumi Yoshizawa.’”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi looked confused at Takuto saying _her name._ “...Yes? What is it?”

Takuto smiled. “Oh, nothing. I’m so glad I was able to help you. Good luck with your training.”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi smiled. “Right--I’ll do my best! For Sumire’s sake and mine!”

She got up and headed for the door. She turned around and waved. “Thank you again, Dr. Maruki! I’ll be sure to drop by again soon!”

He waved back as she left. He stood up and looked outside. “Sumire Yoshizawa… live your life free of pain and suffering. We’ll meet again, we’ll have to, considering the work I’ve done to change your cognition from Sumire to Kasumi. I have to maintain that… actualization. I will call my power “actualization.” I hope you’ll be happy living as Kasumi.”

  
  


* * *

Sumire’s perspective of her Counseling Session 

* * *

Dr. Maruki smiled. “So, you’re Sumire Yoshizawa, huh? I’m Dr. Maruki. I’ll be your counselor. First, of all, thank you for coming to see me.”

Sumire seemed distant. “...Yes. Thank you for seeing me… Um… I’m sorry, I’m not too sure what to discuss… I only came here today because my parents wanted me to.” Her parents had just told her the other day. It was a couple of days after she made that comment at the dinner table too.

Dr. Maruki spoke with a reassuring tone. “That’s fine. So, do you wanna just chat until our time’s up then?”

Sumire despondently said, “Chat, huh…” She really wasn’t in the mood to chat, but her parents had taken the time to schedule her for a session with Dr. Maruki, so she didn’t want to appear rude, even when she was obviously in pain.

Dr. Maruki nodded. “Of course. It’s not really possible for us to talk about things you don’t want to discuss, anyway. I’ve also got some sweets and some salty snacks there - feel free to have at them.”

Sumire nodded, but it was rather half-hearted. “Oh, yes… thank you so much.”

Dr. Maruki started. “So let’s start with… Ah. How about, what’d you eat for lunch yesterday?” 

Sumire found the transition jarring, but she was too emotionally incapacitated to comment upon it. “....”

Dr. Maruki seemed to be slightly taken aback but nodded. “I’ll go first. The other day, a friend of mine gave me a ton of apples. I’ve grown tired of just eating them by themselves - yesterday, I thought, why not try using them as a meal ingredient? So, I tried making an apple dish for lunch, but that didn’t turn out too hot… What do you think I ended up making?"

Sumire shook her head, not even sure what dish he could have made. “I… have no clue.”

Dr. Maruki continued. “Shrimp in chili sauce - with apples. You know how sweet-and-sour pork can have pineapple in it? I was going for that, but…”

Sumire, with a downcast look, responded. It really was something she never would have guessed. “Sounds like it didn’t work for you. Apples do make for good ingredients, though. If you grate them, you can make a surprisingly versatile sauce. I use it in plenty of my food. It’s pretty nutritious and good for digestion.”

Dr. Maruki was flummoxed. “You cook, Yoshizawa-san? I’m impressed that you care so much about nutrition. You must really be on top of things."

Sumire gave a huh sound, one so out-of-energy. She still looked downwards, not meeting Dr. Maruki in the eyes. She was a gymnast after all. Looking after her diet was absolutely crucial to remaining in tip-top shape. “...I’m just active, that’s all. I’m a gymnast. My coach has told me more than once to be more conscious of everything I eat.”

Dr. Maruki nodded. “I see… How’s practice going for you? Has it been rough lately?” 

Sumire seemed conflicted. “It has been rough… I mean, it’s nothing I can’t handle. But, it’s… not going well. I don’t even know what to do anymore.” She wasn’t lying; after Kasumi died, she had been aimlessly living these past two weeks. She went to school, home, and it repeated every day. Her coach had given the next practice, which was actually today, off when she learned about Kasumi’s passing. Her coach even attended Kasumi’s funeral; she was there with them since the beginning of their practice, to the point where she was like a second family.

Dr. Maruki nodded, a twinge of sympathy in his voice. “Sorry to hear it… Do you enjoy gymnastics?”

Sumire maintained that downward, distant look, as she responded. “... I’m not even sure of that. My… older sister and I made a promise. We’d both compete and win the biggest gymnastics awards in the world.”

Sumire’s voice cracked with emotion. “But… She _Passed_ away. She protected me from a car… I stole Kasumi’s dream away from her.” She leaned forward, sadness and depression displayed on her face, tears in her eyes. “I can’t do it anymore. I can’t just go on like this… If Kasumi was here instead, I know she’d make her dream come true… Only Kasumi could have done it. No matter how long I try to compete… it’s not going to change anything…”

Sumire looked up at Dr. Maruki, shaking her head. “I’m sorry…” She didn't mean to unload on him; it just was a moment of pure fragility in her view.

Dr. Maruki shook his head as he handed Sumire a handkerchief. “There’s no need for you to apologize in here. If there’s something you need to get off your chest, please do so.”

Sumire continued with a tinge of sadness in her voice. “...Sometimes, I can’t help but think things would’ve been better if I were Kasumi Yoshizawa. After all… just wishing to make her dream come true does nothing for her in reality."

Dr. Maruki looked downwards. “Making dreams come true, huh…” Dr. Maruki seemed to have hesitated for a split second before saying, “Well, I don’t think your train of thought is strange at all, Yoshizawa-san. In fact, wanting to be someone else isn’t necessarily an entirely bad thing."

Sumire was shocked that someone actually agreed with her on something, even more so the fact that it was an adult. Sure, it was her therapist, but still... “You…you think so?”

Dr. Maruki nodded. “Everyone is capable of changing themselves - your imagination’s your own limit. That’s why, if you aspire to be more like another person, it’s actually possible. Thought exercises like, ‘Would that person do this?’ or realizations like ‘That person wouldn’t do that…’”

Dr. Maruki paused for a second before continuing. “These sorts of thoughts can lead people to change themselves in ways that more closely mirror the target person.”

Sumire sighed. “....”

Dr. Maruki continued. “Can you still imagine what your sister was like?”

Sumire nodded. “Yes…”

Dr. Maruki asked, “If your sister were in your shoes, what do you think she’d do?"

Sumire looks to be thinking. “Well… she wouldn’t cry. If she had the time to do that, she’d just practice more instead.”

Sumire was divided, but she spoke the words he wanted to hear. “Dr. Maruki, I… I want to become Kasumi.” She was tearing herself up inside so much, she spoke the words that came across her mind. _I want to live as Kasumi. I want to become Kasumi Yoshizawa._ Of course, she didn't expect much. It wasn’t like Dr. Maruki could actually grant her wish.

Dr. Maruki nodded. “...I know. And, I’m sure you can, too. Just… believe in yourself.”

Sumire closed her eyes. 

A minute passed before Dr. Maruki spoke up. He asked, “How are you feeling?”

Sumire looked confident. “...” She felt renewed, stronger as if something had been lifted off of her shoulder. Dr. Maruki really was a miracle worker. She never felt this refreshed before.

Takuto wondered if it did the trick. “How about it? Are you feeling any better now?”

Sumire looked around, a smile plastered on her face. “Yes… I feel like a weight’s been lifted off of me. You’re amazing, Doctor!” She never knew Dr. Maruki was so good at his job. At first, he was just rambling on and on… but she never knew what his skill as a therapist amounted to.

Dr. Maruki chuckled. “Haha, it’s no big deal… Still, it seems like my counseling approach does some good after all."

Sumire turned to her bag. She ties her hair back and removes her glasses. 

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi smiled. “All right! I’m not sure how to put it, but… I feel like I’ve been reborn all over again.”

Dr. Maruki looked surprised. “Really? I’m very glad to hear it. Feel free to drop by again sometime should anything come up. We can even just have a chat, like today."

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi nodded. “Thank you. Then we could pick up where we left off talking about -” Sumire/Kasumi stopped there, a momentary pang of confusion flashing across her face. She wasn’t any good at cooking; Sumire was the one who happened to be. Why did she talk about that earlier? 

Dr. Maruki sounded slightly confused. “Something the matter?"

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi spoke up. “Now that I think about it, I’m not any good at cooking. I don’t know why I said those things earlier… My younger sister’s the one who was really great at it.” She really was unsure why she had said all that stuff earlier. Maybe she was recalling one of those times Sumire was teaching her?

Dr. Maruki smiled in pure joy. “That’s right, ‘Kasumi Yoshizawa.’”

Dr. Maruki said her name. She looked confused; she is Kasumi Yoshizawa; she distinctly remembers introducing herself at the beginning of the session as such. “...Yes? What is it?”

Dr. Maruki smiled. “Oh, nothing. I’m so glad I was able to help you. Good luck with your training.”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi smiled. “Right--I’ll do my best! For Sumire’s sake and mine!”

She got up and started to make her way out. She decided to thank Dr. Maruki one last time. “Thank you again, Dr. Maruki! I’ll be sure to drop by again soon!” 

Dr. Maruki waved back. She closed the door and headed for the stairs. It’s best if she kept fit by climbing down the stairs. She exited the stairwell and headed out of the lobby. Her dad was waiting alongside the car, on a phone call. “Dad! I’m done.” 

He beeped the car. ~~Sumire~~ Kasumi got in. She could wait while her dad finished his call; he was the director of a TV show after all.

A couple of minutes passed before he got in, started the engine, and began to head home. 

Shinichi asked ~~Sumire~~ Kasumi, “How was your session with Dr. Maruki?”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi smiled. “It was a great help. I feel as if a burden was lifted off my shoulders. I know Kasumi ~~Sumire~~ is gone, but I’ll dedicate myself to achieving our dream.”

Shinichi shifted in his seat. “Your mom and I were worried about you, to be honest. I’m so glad that you seem to be doing better now.”

  
  


* * *

3/25/16

Kichijoji - Outside Dr. Maruki’s office

After Dr. Maruki’s session with Sumire/Kasumi 

Shinichi Yoshizawa 

* * *

Shinichi wasn’t exactly sure what he was seeing. He was hoping Dr. Maruki would help Sumire little by little. He was actually planning to call Dr. Maruki that night to schedule another session later on, but what he saw surprised him.

Sumire was acting like Kasumi. She had her hair up in a ponytail, she took off her glasses, and she even _acted_ like Kasumi, all happy and polite. It was almost as if Kasumi’s ghost had possessed Sumire.

_Dr. Maruki, just what did you and Sumire talk about? She’s acting completely different than how she used to be. I mean I’m happy she’s not grieving anymore, but this just seems to overstep the 5 stages of grief in one leap. This is something unprecedented; it’s been too long since I saw Sumire smile like that. Even before Kasumi passed away, she barely even smiled for her past birthdays. Dr. Maruki, you just cleared away years of pain and suffering with one session? What kind of therapist are you? I think I can start to understand what my coworker was talking about when he referred me to you._

He decided to get in the car first, then probe a little. Shinichi asked ~~Sumire~~ Kasumi inquisitively, “How was your session with Dr. Maruki? I hope he helped you somewhat regarding ~~Sumire~~ Kasumi.”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi smiled. It was a pure, happy smile. If he was anyone else, he would have decided upon that that she had never felt any sort of anguish or remorse before in her life. “It was a great help. I feel as if a burden was lifted off my shoulders. I know Kasumi ~~Sumire~~ is gone, but I’ll dedicate myself to achieving our dream.”

Shinichi shifted in his seat. “Your mom and I were worried about you, to be honest. I’m so glad that you seem to be doing better now. How’s your vision? I noticed you took off your glasses.”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi frowned. It was a question she never expected to answer. “It’s honestly blurry right now. I’ll need to start wearing contacts from now on. I never realized how light my head feels. My head has never felt any lighter. I really made the right decision to take off my glasses.”

* * *

They reached the house. Sumire/Kasumi went in ahead of him. He had to park the car in the garage. He beeped the car and got in through the garage door. As he headed into the kitchen, he saw Akane in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Akane heard him and turned her head. “You got back! I saw Sumire come in. What happened to…?’’

Shinichi flashed her a look that said, “ _Later.”_ Akane looked like she was about to ask another question, but she took the hint and nodded. “ ~~Sumire~~ Kasumi, dinner’s ready!”

A voice responded back. “Coming, Mom!”

Akane and Shinichi set the table, Akane bringing the dishes and bowls of food, Shinichi laying out the silverware, consisting of the spoons and the metallic chopsticks. They sat down at the dinner table, as they

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi came out of the bathroom and headed out, going to sit at the dinner table. They said their prayers and started eating.

Akane asked, “How was the session today? Are you feeling better?”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi nodded. “Yes! I’m feeling much better. Thank you, Mom and Dad! I was bottling up my feelings and feeling down, but Dr. Maruki had been a huge help.”

Akane continued. “I don’t know if your dad asked this, but I noticed you took off your glasses. Are you fine walking around like that?”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi pouted. “It’s honestly not that bad. I still may be very near-sighted, but I still can make out far-away shapes, even if they are blurry for me to see or read. It’s okay. I just decided not to wear contacts now because I’m at home right now, but tomorrow I’ll need to wear contacts every day, and bring some eye drops too.”

Akane nodded. “I see… Honey, I hope I’m not putting you on the spot or anything. Your dad and I are just worried about you, with everything that happened lately. Today, you just seem so vibrant. Your dad and I haven’t seen you this happy and cheerful for a long time.”

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi bowed slightly. “I’m sorry if I worried you two a lot. It’s true that I was down in the dumps and grieving heavily, but Dr. Maruki has been such a good therapist. I was honestly expecting to walk in and be awkward around him for the entire session, but he somehow managed to capture my attention. I was honestly surprised when he talked about interesting things with me. I like talking with him, Mom and Dad.”

Akane and Shinichi nodded. “We’re so glad you like him too. It makes our decision to schedule a session with him for you not seem as if it was for nothing.”

Sumire/Kasumi continued. “Dinner has been great today! I’ll be in my room! Should I do the dishes?”

Akane shook her head. “You must be tired. I’ll take care of the dishes today. Good night, ~~Sumire~~ Kasumi."

“Good night, Mom and Dad!” ~~Sumire~~ Kasumi excused herself, then left. She opened and entered the door with the nameplate “Kasumi” tacked on it in pink.

Akane turned to Shinichi. Shinichi took some dishes and began to head towards the sink, Akane joining him. “Am I imagining things, or is Sumire acting too much like Kasumi?”

Shinichi nodded. “That’s the same thought I had. She took off her glasses and put her hair up in a ponytail. The Sumire we know never liked to put her hair up like that unless she had to for gymnastics. I wonder what happened in that session."

Akane nodded. “I wonder too. Maybe he told Sumire it was okay for her to be like Kasumi in some ways as a means of honoring her? I highly doubt he just simply told Sumire it was okay to be _Kasumi._ ”

Shinichi sighed. “We’ll never know. Doctor-patient confidentiality, even if we are her parents. He’s not legally obligated to tell us everything that happened, only give us a summary of what they discussed. That being said, I’m surprised he managed to do that. Sumire was still emotionally devoid when I dropped her off. I was surprised when she came out with a smile on her face. I don’t know what happened, but I have to give him some credit. He brought Sumire out of her shell. We’ll just have to keep an eye on her while giving her some more time to process everything. Maybe we'll schedule another session with him for Sumire. I highly doubt that one session alone is going to do it."

Shinichi finished washing his dishes, as he looked at Akane. "We'll just have to be there for her all the way. For that time when she falls again, we'll help her pick herself back up, piece by piece."

\- Meanwhile - 

~~Sumire~~ Kasumi was on her bed, preparing to go to sleep, thinking back on that day's events. She already bathed and brushed her teeth. She wondered if she disturbed her parents; they looked a little uneased. Was it something with her? She shook her head. It couldn't be. As she drifted off to sleep, she sleepily murmured, "Sumire..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally see Sumire's perspective. This has been absolutely a work in progress.
> 
> If you're worried I'm burning my writer's spirit out, don't worry. Before publishing this story, I already had rough drafts of the first 5 chapters. Of course, each chapter differed in terms of how far along I was, with the earlier chapters more or less completely fleshed out in writing. The later chapters were partly finished and brainstormed.
> 
> Sumire's perspective was undoubtedly the hardest perspective I had to write. I have met people who were depressed. Hell, in college for a bit, I was slightly mentally troubled. Slightly though. I still was able to function normally for the most part, but I did need to vent here and there to a counselor; otherwise, bottling up my emotions was sure to lead me to spaz out in a fit. Thing is, you can't write something like Sumire's point-of-view unless you personally experienced depression at some point in your life and expect it to be completely on-point, so apologies if I misrepresented some things. (Also, I don't know how gymnasts practice in between meets, so don't hold it against me. I did my fair share of research beforehand.)
> 
> Rant starts:
> 
> I'm not a psychology student, so I can't be as in-depth as John from ThoughtBubble. Hell, even he has limitations on how accurate his analyses are (he admits so himself in one of his videos). For example, even if my Myers-Briggs type indicator painted me as an INTJ (I don't trust this as an official measure of a person's being), I can't analyze Maruki or Sumire or Ren unlike what they say about INTJs like me.
> 
> I watched and rewatched Sumire's and the Phantom Thieves' separate sessions with Maruki and all I can say is: He's a decent guy, but damn does he make catastrophic blunders if he was in the game a normal therapist. He only gets away with it in the case of the Phantom Thieves because no other adult in the game aside from Sojiro roughly in the middle of the game after Futaba's palace (perhaps even in the beginning since you know he's a softie for taking the protag in after he was put in probation) and Sae in the near ending, along with the protag's own adult confidants, gave a shit about them, and for the protag, his adult confidants. He got away with it in Sumire's case because he literally changed her state of being. He was the only good adult from the beginning, and that's a stretch, in the entirety of Royal, up until his Persona hijacked his mental state and he became insane.
> 
> Think about it. Ryuji got his leg broken by Kamoshida and all the other teachers labeled him a troublemaker, Ann was dubbed "the foreign, exotic slut" and even after Kamoshida, the teachers never really cared that much to inquire after her besides Kawakami a bit, Yusuke got betrayed by his father figure, Makoto had Sae and Kamoshida on her case, Futaba got sent to live with her shitty relatives before Sojiro took her in, and Haru literally was treated like a commodity by her father. Don't get me started on Akechi or the protag.
> 
> As much as I would like to say I understand the core tenets of counseling, I absolutely cannot recreate one in writing perfectly, as much as I with tons of research into the subject for this chapter would like to claim.
> 
> Sorry about that, rant over.
> 
> One thing. When they wheel away Kasumi's body, they didn't put her under a tarp immediately because they didn't want to induce any more panic. 
> 
> We'll see Ren next chapter. It'll dive into that night with Shido, and what happened when he is incarcerated in juvie before he gets put on trial and sent on probation. The recap won't be too long before we get into Royal proper. Next time, Chapter 4: The Prison of Falsified Charges.
> 
> P.S: I'm still looking for a beta-reader. If you'd like to be first in reading these chapters before anyone else (meaning I'll send you the chapter two days before publication, please send me a message below in comments or Reddit PM me (Same username as AO3 name). I'll send you the deets about what I'm expecting.


	5. Ch 4: The Prison of Falsified Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren tries to intervene in a situation but it backfires on him. While incarcerated in juvenile hall, his father visits him.
> 
> The courts sentence him to probation and he has no choice but to comply.
> 
> Once in Tokyo, he seeks out Sojiro Sakura, his legal guardian for the duration of his probation. When he gets settled in though, he has a weird dream that first night?
> 
> Chains? A prison? Just what has he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craftyboss2 here. Hope you're enjoying the fic. I'm certainly enjoying writing it. I do have an announcement to make. More on that (very down below).
> 
> In-between writing this latest chapter, watching the KH MoM trailer, and listening to that bop (aka the latest "Dearly Beloved" remix), I have managed to finish Chapter 4: The Prison of Falsified Crimes
> 
> Enjoy reading!

3/14/16 - ??? 

Nara 

Ren

* * *

Ren dreamed back to that night and what happened afterward.

Ren had just gotten home from a harsh day of studying. He always was top of his class at his local high school. However, today he was doing some preliminary studying ahead for his final exams, which were coming up soon.

_It’s dark out. Feels like I’ve been in the library for hours. Better get home._ Ren quickened his pace. In the distance, he could hear some people making a commotion. It seemed to be in the same direction as his home. He rounded the corner. 

He could make out two people. He got closer. It was a man and a woman.

The woman shrieked. “Stop it! You’re hurting me! I don’t want to go with you!”

The man slurred, “Shut up, bitch! Get in the car! You’re making a commotion!”

Ren clenched his fists. He hated this. He thought he had to intervene. _He had to protect her._ He rushed in.

As he got closer, he could hear the drunk man speak. “You think you’re worth causing me trouble? Huh?”

The woman, struggling to get out of his grasp, responded. “I-I’ll call the police!”

The drunk man laughed. “Heh, call them if you want! The police are my bitches. They’re not gonna take you seriously.”

The woman gasped in pain. “No… Stop!”

Sirens blared in the distance. The man was annoyed. “Someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car!” 

The drunk man sounded out of his mind as he continued. “Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!”

The drunk man seemed to notice Ren as he turned his head to look. He wore tinted glasses on his face, making it difficult to see his eyes in the darkness. “...What’re you looking at? Get outta my face! This ain’t a show. Get lost, kid.”

The drunk man got pissed. “See? This is all because you’re so damn slow! Get in the car!”

Just as the man stumbled toward the car dragging the woman, he fell.

“Oof!” The man, very drunk, stumbled and fell down. He got up, blood streaking from his forehead. “Damn brat! I’ll sue!”

Ren shook his head. “This is bullshit. You’re harassing this woman and I didn’t trip you, you fell on your own.”

The woman looked at Ren before turning her attention back on the man. “If you keep this up… Then I’ll report about the money. Is that fine with you?”

The drunk man responded indignantly. “All I have to do is say that you did it on your own, and it’s over.”

The woman protested. “But… I just did as I was told…”

The drunk man looked at her. “Who do you think I am?” The woman was disheartened as she said, “No…”

The drunk man then looked at her intensely. “Hey, make this statement to the cops. ‘This kid suddenly attacked me.’ Got it? If you even try to say anything else, you know what’ll happen to you, right?”

The woman was shocked. “Huh? But…”

Ren grew alarmed at what this man was asking her to do. “What you’re telling her to do is give them false testimony! You’re asking her to lie because you fell on your own? That’s complete bullshit!”

The man turned to him. “Shut up! Your life is forfeit! You’re gonna learn what happens when you cross me. Your future is mine to take. You'll see..."

Sirens blared closer and then stopped, as two policemen got out of the police vehicle and then walked up. “Excuse me, folks. We just received a complaint about an argument here. Is something the matter?” He then recognized the man. “Oh, it’s you, Sir. What happened to you?”

The man gestured to the woman. “So, what happened? Explain it to the good officer. Speak, woman.”

The woman clearly looked as if she didn’t want to say anything, but she relented. “That young man suddenly attacked him... He shoved this gentleman to the ground. And this man… got injured...”

Ren was in utter shock after she essentially lied to the police about what he had done. He was too shocked to even issue a rebuttal.

The man spoke to the policeman. “...It’s as she says. Also… make sure you deal with this so my name isn’t mentioned at all. You understand what that means, correct?”

The policeman saluted. “Y-yes, sir!” He then turned to the fellow policeman. “Hey, what are you standing there for? Cuff him!”

Ren stood there, motionless. He was... getting arrested? That man… he is detestable. He managed to compel that woman to give false testimony even after he helped her. He felt the clink of cold steel on his wrists as the policeman turned him and led him straight to the police vehicle. He looked back as that man gave an all-knowing smirk. The police vehicle started to pull away from the curb, Ren still looking at the scene of the incident.

He didn’t know what to do. All he could think was, _I’m in very deep trouble with everyone, including my parents._

* * *

3/29/16 

Juvenile Hall 

Ren’s isolation quarters 

* * *

That night then on, everything went to hell for him. His school found out about his arrest and expelled him, he was sent to juvie, and this went on his permanent record. His court date was tomorrow. He wondered if it would get any worse for him.

A guard pounded on the door. His room in juvie was very simple and minimalist, a narrow rectangle with a bed and a sink. There was a tiny window to let in air. “Amamiya, you have a visitor. Out you go.”

He got off the bed. He had been stuck here for around weeks now, after a very brief processing at the police station.

He got out and followed the guard to a visitor’s room separated by three booths, with an entire sheet of glass separating the visitor. The guard sat him down in front of one of the windows and took his seat at a table in the back.

He saw his father come in, tears in his eyes. Ren was speechless; he knew his arrest had made things troublesome for his parents, but now that he was able to talk to them, he could not find the words, as his throat lumped up. 

His father sat down opposite Ren. It was a stark contrast, his father free and in plainclothes, while he was wearing juvenile hall attire and looked disheveled. “Ren, it’s nice to see you.”

Ren could not find it in himself to say anything, but he did. “Dad, it’s…”

His father shook his head. “Ren, I taught you better than this. Look at what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Ren was struck by what his father said; his father _doubted_ his very intentions. “Dad, it’s not what you think it is. I never meant to hit that man; everything he said to them is a lie. Believe me, Dad. I never would do something so callous. There was a woman who that man was harassing...” His voice cracked with emotion; his parents had to put up with all this trouble just for him trying to help someone else.

His dad sighed. “I know, son… I had a hunch that’s what you were going to say. Even still, that man has a very strong case against you. That woman’s testimony also seems to back up that man’s story. The lawyer we hired to represent you just called me the previous night. He said it’s most likely you’ll either get probation or stay in juvenile hall with a record.”

His dad shook his head. “Ren, I’m sorry. I have to go now. We’ll see each other tomorrow at the court hearing.”

Ren could only put his hand on the glass as his dad got up and left. He slumped down in defeat. What will await him at the trial tomorrow?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the trial:

Ren could only stare as the judge continued. “The defendant, Ren Amamiya, is to transfer schools as part of his probation. He is to leave so before the start of this next school term…"

When Ren had the opportunity to provide a defense of himself earlier, he also wanted to declare that this entire hearing was based on a sham or a lie, but when he saw his parents pleadingly looking at him, he couldn’t muster it up. _I truly look as if I am a worthless son to them._ Even still, he was in his mind completely innocent and held a deep grudge in his heart. 

He has a criminal record. He wanted to break down, but he couldn't. He had to remain strong.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roughly a week later…

“Amamiya, phone call for you! 

Ren stood up and took the phone. “Hello…?”

“Hello Ren, it’s been decided.” His mom had answered it; Ren was sure it was his mom on the other side of the line. 

“Mom, I can explain…”

His mom cut him off. “I’m sorry, Ren. I can’t talk to you for long. You’ll be going to Tokyo, to stay with Sojiro Sakura, one of our friend’s acquaintances. Sakura-san has kindly agreed to house you and act as your legal guardian while on probation there. You'll also be going to Shujin Academy; it's been decided with the court. Behave yourself, and we’ll see each other again soon, in a year’s time. The court ordered you to return home for a couple of days and pack your belongings for your probation, then leave on the 9th. We’ll take care of shipping it to Sakura-san.”

The line disconnected. “Mom! Mom!” Ren got off the call. He handed the phone back to the guard. He curled on his bed. Not only his father, but his mother forsake him. Well, he has a record now; still, he thought his family will be more supportive of him. He put his head in his hands as he sighed; what luck he had.*

After he was released from the juvenile hall a day later, he was sent home, ordered to confine himself inside the house at all times until he was to leave three days later. His parents hadn’t spoken to him at all since he came home; his dad was also out-of-town for business. He figured they must still be working out how they felt about everything.

This was the next day. He began packing his clothes into a giant box. He’ll need all of it; after all, he’ll be gone for the entire year. Just then, he saw a small box on his desk. He took it out. _“To Ren.”_ He opened it and saw an eye-glass case. He opened the case, and a note fell out. 

He picked it up and began reading.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ren,

Your father and I believed, at the very least, in you. When we heard that you had been arrested, we thought this couldn’t be true. Even though we hired a lawyer, that man’s lawyer had evidence proving otherwise and that woman’s testimony. We couldn’t do anything for you except to negotiate. You’ll be going on probation as soon as the day after tomorrow; the court insisted that you were to be dropped off at the Shinkansen station so you could head to Tokyo straight away. 

Here are some fake glasses. Your dad and I picked these out for you since we realized that you tended to have a rather intense look around you. It only became more apparent when your dad came to visit you that one time in juvenile hall. Keep a low profile when you’re in Tokyo, okay? The last thing we need to hear about you is that you had violated your parole.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The letter ended like that. No _Love or Sincerely, Mom and Dad._ Ren looked at the letter, picked up the glasses, and wore them. He looked in the mirror, at himself. He looked unassuming and more docile. _Guess they were right after all._

Ren threw away the packaging and resumed packing. It was going to be a long day for him.

\- 4/09/2016 -

\- Shibuya, Tokyo - 

* * *

That morning:

Finally, the day came that he was to leave for Tokyo. His dad actually finished his business and came home to drive him out to the Shinkansen station nearby early in the morning. “Here’s your ticket. You’ll be making a transfer at Kyoto Station on the way to Tokyo. Your luggage has already been shipped out to Sakura-san two days, so it’ll be there when you get to Sakura-san’s place. Behave yourself; Sakura has graciously become your legal guardian and caretaker, so I don’t want him calling me, griping about you not following his directions. I know that you can hear me, so listen to what Sakura-san tells you and don’t argue back. If you don't, that means you'll get sent back to juvenile hall. Ren, you understand, right?"

Ren was idly staring out the window, but he nodded. “Yes, Dad. I’ll be sure to keep a low profile and behave. You don’t have to worry about that, at least.”

Mr. Amamiya sighed. “You say that, but I won't exactly know what you are up to there. The courts have instructed me and your mother that we are not to check in on you. That is all on Sojiro, so he’ll be sure to inform me of anything and everything you’ve been doing if it catches his attention. I gave him my number for that case.”

Ren nodded, but he seemed to be lost in thought, wondering what the next school year was going to be like for him. “Understood.”

* * *

He woke up. Did he nod off while on the subway? As he tried to recall what he day-dreamed about, something in his gut told him it was better he didn’t. If he tried to recall _that incident_ , it was sure to rile him up. He needed to stay cool and focused; he had to keep a low profile while he was still on probation. If he made any sort of scene three days in, his parents would not be happy, and he would just instantly be sent back to juvie. He caught his reflection in the windows of the subway car.

Ren Amamiya, transfer student. It rolled off the tongue surprisingly well. A boy with tousled, curly black hair, glasses, and tall. That summed him up in a nutshell.

Just then he caught something in his ear to the right. Two girls were talking about a detective prince? Goro Akechi? He never watched the news back home ever. Now that he thought about it, he heard about mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns from friends back in his old high school. What did they say?

He snapped his fingers. _They said the victims of mental shutdowns immediately collapsed, spewing blood, while the psychotic breakdown victims could not understand their actions while they were under the influence._

The intercom sprang to life. “Next stop, Shibuya station. Next stop, Shibuya station. Thank you for taking the subway. We hope you will ride again. Have a nice day!”

Ren got up. It was his stop, and he had to transfer lines to get to Yongen-Jaya. _Thank god I looked up the directions, I would have gotten lost._

The doors slid open. He stepped out. Shibuya, famous for the Shibuya Crossing and Shibuya 109. He would have loved to wander around that day, but he figured he shouldn’t keep Sakura-san waiting. After all, he’ll be living in Tokyo for the next year, so he’ll have plenty of time to wander around the city. He started looking for directions. He went up the escalator and stairs, only to be met with a bright sun. He looked around, before looking at his phone.

A sudden creeping eye icon, red in color, began to take up the width of his screen. Ren looked confused. He tapped it. _I never remembered installing this app._ He tried swiping it away on his phone, but it wouldn’t budge.

Suddenly everything turned red. What was even more slightly disturbing was that everyone just happened to stop moving. When he meant by ‘stop moving’, he meant they literally froze in place. What do they call that? A time freeze or chrono-stasis?

Just then, as he looked around, a burst of blue flame erupted in his view. He was somehow drawn to it as if something within him resonated. He stared onwards as the burst of blue flame transfigured into a winged figure, with red eyes and that demonic smile. He could never forget that as much as it tried. Just then he saw a vision of himself. The mysterious figure disappeared.

He shook his head. _What was that? Huh? It looked like everyone started moving again. That… thing felt familiar._ He didn’t have time to waste, as he started heading down the stairway to the Den-en-Toshi Line.* This stairway also led to the Shibuya Underground Mall, and more notably the Shibuya Underground Passageway, with turnstiles for the subway line to Kichijoji.

* * *

Somehow, he managed to not miss his stop at the Yongen-Jaya station. _Great, good luck for once. Hopefully, I can keep this up._ Now, to get to Sakura-san’s place… he thought while standing firmly in the street. 

It took a while, but he finally found Sakura-san. He wandered around, before asking the policeman. It happened to be in the furthest alley, one past the grocery store. He wandered down the alley until he found a tag labeled “Sakura” embossed on a gate. _This must be it._

He rang the doorbell once, twice. He didn’t hear Sakura-san coming down the stairs or any noise in the house, for that matter. He was about to wait there for a while until a delivery-man called out to him.

“Hey, are you looking for Sakura-san? He must still be in his little cafe up the street, in another little alleyway.”

Ren nodded and thanked the delivery man. He started heading back. _A clinic, and even a bathhouse opposite his cafe. How convenient. At least I’ll manage here._ Time to introduce himself. He opened LeBlanc’s door.

He stepped in. An elderly couple was having some coffee while watching the TV. The host said, “A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it! The citizens can’t live in peace if this keeps up.”

The elderly man spoke. “How frightening.” The elderly woman added on. “What could be going on? Didn’t something similar happen just the other day?

The manager was sitting on a stool, too engrossed in his crossword puzzle to pay attention to the TV. “And down is… the name of a shellfish used in pearl farming.”

Ren took a step forward, looking to introduce himself. The manager saw Ren, and briefly exhibited a flash of surprise. “...Oh, right. They did say that was today.”

The elderly couple took it as their cue to leave. The elderly man directed his words at the manager. “We’ll be going now. The payment’s on the table.”

The manager spoke in a gruff, respectful voice. “Thanks for coming.”

The elderly man spoke with a hint of relief in his voice. “This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing in here.”

The manager raised his eyebrow. “A what now?”

The elderly man continued on, surprised the manager didn’t read the news. “There’s been a string of these rampage incidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here.”

The manager raised his left hand in a ‘whatever’ gesture. “It’s none of my concern.”

The elderly man laughed. “Haha, we’ll see you next time.” They left. Once the door clicked behind them, the manager deeply sighed. “Four hours for just a single cup of coffee.”

The manager then turned to Ren. “So, you’re Ren?”

Ren bowed his head slightly. “Please take care of me, Sakura-san.”

The manager responded back with a very dubious expression. “...Uh-huh. I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?” His face softened slightly as he said that.

Sojiro began to scratch his head in annoyance. “Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and-- Well, none of that matters… Follow me.”

Sojiro turned around, gesturing to Ren to follow him upstairs. Sojiro and Ren ascended the stairs, coming up to some attic fixed above the cafe. His box of stuff was there in the middle of this attic. “This is your room. I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed. You look like you want to say something?”

Ren was a bit confused. This was his room? Well, he was staying here under the generosity of Sakura-san; it’ll have to do. “It’s… big.” He winced; he wanted to say thank you, but he froze up and said the first thing that came to his mind.

Sojiro scratched his head as he firmly spoke, “It’s on you to clean the rest. I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble.”

Ren could only stand there when Sojiro continued. “Now then… I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man, forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?” Ren could only wonder how everyone else was going to treat him; judging by how Sojiro initially took to him, it was not going well for him. “That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah? ...And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved.”

Ren stood transfixed in that spot. _Story of my life right there._

Sojiro barely hid a hint of sympathy as he said, “In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.” Sojiro then had a look of annoyance as he then added, “It’s best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.

Ren could only mutter, “A whole year…” 

It seemed Sojiro heard him. “Your sentence lasts until next spring. If you get to next year without any problems while on probation, your probation will be lifted, and you’ll be able to go home. Cause any problems and you’ll be sent straight to juvie.”

Ren blanked out a little while Sojiro informed him, “We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow.” _Shujin? I'm sorry?_

Ren queried, “Shujin?”

Sojiro sighed. “Shujin Academy - the school you’ll be attending. We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday… anyways, your ‘luggage’ arrived a little while ago. I brought it up here for you.” Sojiro then turned to head back downstairs, to manage his cafe.

That was nice of him to do, considering the frosty reception Sakura-san had given him. Ren took a glance around the room. It was his room for the next year. Cobwebs were strewn everywhere and dust piled up on the ground. There was a shelf full of books, a pile of assorted things to the corner, and a table covered by a sheet of fabric. Books underneath were stacked on the table. _Better start cleaning. As it stands right now, my living space will not be comfortable for me at all. I need to get changed._ He opens the box. All of his clothes, from spring to summer to autumn to winter, including jackets, were stashed in there. He picked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and changed. He hung his school uniform up; now why did he choose to wear a school uniform coming to Tokyo again? It wasn’t like he was in school; not until Monday at least. He shook his head.

He rolled up his sleeves. For the next couple of hours, he dusted, mopped, stored his box of clothes on the bottom shelf near the stairs, and smoothed out his futon. He wiped his brow. _That will have to do for now. It looks better, but I’ll have to clear up the rest of the room on another day._

Sojiro came up. It looked like he heard him cleaning. Sojiro had a look of surprise as he commented, “What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn’t think you were cleaning.” Sojiro looked impressed as he looked around the room, stroking his beard. “Actually, the place doesn’t look too bad.”

Ren made a fist pump in his mind. _How about that, Sakura-san? I bet I don’t seem nearly as much as the devil's spawn as earlier._

Sojiro added, “...Though it’s only natural that you want to keep your room tidy. Why don’t you go to bed for tonight? You don’t have anything better to be doing, right? I’m going to close up shop and get out of here myself.”

Sojiro looked at him with a look that screamed distrust. “I won’t be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you get that?”

Sojiro turned his back and headed downstairs. Ren slightly slumped over; he was getting tired. _And to think that Sakura-san and I were building rapport, no matter how slight it was. Well, I’ll just have to wait. It is my first day meeting him, after all. I’ll need time to get on his good side._

Ren got changed into some sweatpants and a tee as he laid on his bed. He couldn’t help thinking back to that night; after all, Sojiro had mentioned everything that happened that afternoon. It stuck in his mind that entire day; he almost put it in the back of his mind prior to Sojiro saying all of that. _Arrest…trial... criminal record._ He grimaced; not a good thought to end the day before he headed off to dreamland. He was about to drift off into sleep when his phone vibrated. He took it out.

He saw that creepy eyeball icon on his screen. _Hmm, it’s that weird eyeball icon from earlier that afternoon, the one that made me see things I thought I daydreamed in Shibuya… I thought I deleted it. Time to delete it again…_ He touched the screen, holding the icon and dragging it to the trash bin. With that done, his eyes were starting to close. He was tired from that entire day of cleaning; time to get some rest.

He slumbered.

Ren woke up. He heard chains. _Wait, chains? This isn’t the attic. This looks like a cell!? Are the people in this place masochists or into BDSM for some reason?_ Just then he noticed his outfit and shackles. _Why am I in a torn pinstriped outfit!? It almost looks as if… I’m a prisoner. And I have shackles on my hands and a ball chain attached to my foot via a metal band._

Just then he heard a chuckle, one that seemed rather girlish. He turned his eyes to the door. Two wardens stepped from out of his eyesight. They were short, tiny in comparison to him. _Loli wardens. Since when could prisons employ children? What kind of sick fetish do the people running this prison have!?_

He got up and tried to take a step. _Right, the ball chain attached to my right foot._

Just then, he noticed the lettering on both of their caps. The left spelled O-Y-O-O and the right X-Y-M-R-N. Oxymoron, he guessed it spelled out. But what about this environment or these two girls was an oxymoron? He took a look at the two; both of them were dressed in blue prison warden uniforms, with a blue cap. He looked past them and gasped. In the distance, he could see a table. A man was sitting at it, but he looked… wrong. That man sported white hair, jutting from the back of his head, but easily the most important characteristic was his long nose. 

It was like Pinnochio’s, several-fold longer than the average human nose. It looked unnatural.

The man extended his hand in welcome. “Trickster, welcome to _MY_ Velvet Room.” 

  
  


* * *

  1. An easter egg and reference for those who follow the Toaru no Majutsu Index series (known in English as A Certain Magical Index).
  2. The Den-en-Toshi Line is the real-life Tokyo Subway line from Shibuya to Sangen-Jaya, from which Yongen-Jaya takes its inspiration and model.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Chapter 5: Advent of the Trickster. We're finally in actual Royal, no prologue to talk about. The story will be kept somewhat canonically true to the source material. The events of Kamoshida's Palace will go roughly unchanged, except for a few key differences. Additionally, I will sort of breeze through the things that happens in the actual Palace.
> 
> Now, for that big announcement.
> 
> I'm thinking of slightly diverting my attention from Psyche and doing a trial chapter for a P5 Genderbent, AU NG+. As for the reason, well it's complicated. It turns out that writing "Woe is Me, Darkness in the Light" and "The Haze That Shrouds Her" kinda put me down in the dumps.
> 
> If you're worried my writer's spirit is burning out for this fic, rest assured it's not. (I will admit that I'm a little over-enthusiastic about publishing chapters for this fic; I've been churning these out nearly every other day since publication). It's just writing those two chapters brought up memories of a bad time (I talked about this in the previous chapter endnotes, in my rant). So I wanna try my hand at writing a purely goofy, very hilarious fic, and see if writing it can bring me out of my "dump" (ignore the terminology; it's hard to describe what exactly I'm feeling right now). This will serve as the alpha test for whether I'll stick with writing this fic. The other option was going to be a P3 AU, but that's depressing in its own way.


	6. Ch 5: Advent of the Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has a dream about a prison, but he doesn't know what's up with that. When he gets introduced to Shujin, he finds rather frosty reception of himself, though he would admit he was expecting that.
> 
> The first day of school, he tries not to be late, but he somehow gets pulled into a castle, with guards and a perverted King. He makes a new acquaintance, who recognizes this new King. Just before he and this new acquaintance gets murdered in cold blood, he hears a voice and awakens some kind of latent potential within himself, wielding a new power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four days it has been since I last graced you with a chapter update. In this time, I have published the first chapter to Rebel Redux: The Royal Flush. Please feel free to read it if you're looking for comedy; however, I won't be updating it with the next chapter until we're well into Madarame's Arc with this fic, which will occur in the next 4-5 chapters.
> 
> Happy reading.

4/09/16

Night 

The Velvet Room - ???

* * *

Ren was completely confused and alarmed at the situation he was in right now. He didn’t know what happened, but every fiber of his being screamed _Danger_. 

The two chibi female wardens noticed him. The one on the right spoke with such a… derogatory voice. “So you’ve come to, Inmate.”

The left spoke with a much calmer voice. “The you, in reality, is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.”

Ren wanted to scream, _This isn’t what I expected would happen if I was going to dream? Who are you two loli wardens and what is that guy’s problem? He also looks inhuman with that long nose of his!_

Yet he couldn’t say anything before the one on the right continued, “You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!”

Their master, the guy with the creepy long nose, looked menacing. He spoke in a chillingly deep voice, “Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.”

Igor tapped his left fingers. “I summoned you here to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”

Ren was irate. “Let me out!”

The warden on his right smashed her baton against his cell door. “Know your place, inmate! Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Ren wanted to laugh and say, “Your boss who clearly looks like a sadist, with a fetish for loli prison wardens.” He kept silent, however. His body still was tense; he knew these guys were not playing around.

Igor gazed around. “Still, this is a surprise… The state of this room reflects your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a “prisoner” of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.

Ren grew more disturbed. “Are you kidding me? Ruin?”

Igor chuckled. “Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be “rehabilitated.” Rehabilitated toward freedom… That is your only means to avoid ruin… Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?

Ren responded. “I’d rather avoid ruin if I can.”

Igor smiled. “Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.” The wardens then assembled in front of his cell. “...Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here.

Caroline spoke in a haughty voice. “Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like.”

Justine spoke calmly compared to her compatriot. “The duty of wardens is to protect your inmates. We are also your collaborators. … That is if you remain obedient.”

Igor ended their introduction by saying, “I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually…” He gestured upwards.

Just then an alarm rang so loudly, it startled Ren.

Caroline said, “Time’s up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep.”

Ren blacked out.

* * *

Ren woke up. He got dressed as he waited for Sojiro. _I had a strange dream. Ruin… Rehabilitation… What does it mean…?_

Sojiro’s voice came up from the stairwell. “Looks like you’re up.” Guess Sojiro already got to the cafe.

Sojiro walked up to him. “Well then, let’s go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district. It’ll take a while to get there by train. The transfers are a real hassle, too. I’ll drive you there, but just for today. Let’s go.”

Sojiro sighed. “Sheesh… Men aren’t usually allowed in my passenger seat.” He walked down, Ren following him. 

_I can hear you, Sakura-san._

  
  


Sojiro and Ren traveled to Aoyama and found a parking spot. The entire ride there, it was completely silent. Once they arrived at the entrance of Shujin, Sojiro turned to him. “Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? Don’t get me wrong - I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.”

Ren followed Sojiro to the principal’s office. There, a rather rotund man was sitting behind a desk, with a female teacher standing by his left. As Sojiro signed some documents, the principal turned his attention on him.

The principal directed his words at Ren. “To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. In my opinion, you’re nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to consider… Whatever you might’ve gotten away with in your hometown… those days are over. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.”

Ren internally groaned. _If it wasn’t already obvious to me already. They sure love stating the obvious._

The principal introduced the woman standing next to him. “This is the teacher in charge of your class.

The woman spoke up. “I’m Sadayo Kawakami. Here’s your student ID.” She placed it on the desk, but something was underneath it. 

Ren wondered what was under it. _Is it an advertisement for something?_

Kawakami saw what Ren was looking at and snatched it. “Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.” Kawakami looked a bit unsure as she turned to the principal. “...That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?

The principal nodded. “He is responsible for all his actions.”

Kawakami looked as if she drew the short straw. “But really though, why me? There should’ve been better candidates.”

The principal sighed. “It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening.”

Sojiro expressed his annoyance at being kept waiting. “If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to.”

The principal responded. “Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don’t let him cause any trouble outside…”

Sojiro scratched his head. “Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in.”

Kawakami sighed. “Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.”

Sojiro nodded and left. Ren followed him, Kawakami and the principal turning to chat. The door swung open and shut behind them.

Sojiro and he walked down to the first floor before Sojiro stopped. He scratched his head as he said, “Everyone’s giving you the cold shoulder. That’s what having a criminal record does to you. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.” Sojiro’s face turned into a stern expression as he added, “By the way… if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out now. Got it?”

Ren grew tired of it all, but he wanted to not have any problems. “I’ll be careful and manage to do so.”

Sojiro nodded. “Huh… good. Let’s go.”

Sojiro and Ren left to head back to the car. Sojiro tried to rush back to his cafe, but there was traffic EVERYWHERE. 

Sojiro groaned. “Uuugh. Traffic’s not moving at all… You’re taking the train starting tomorrow. ...So how was it? The school, I mean. Do you think you can manage?

Ren responded. “We’ll see. I do hope no one learns about my record; that would make keeping low a nightmare.” _And what a nightmare it would be if it happened._

Sojiro nodded. “It seems you now know just how much a criminal record impacts the perception of you; anyways, good.” Sojiro looked away. “Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d enroll at a different one. It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic to you. ...If that’s what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too… What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in…”

Ren grew curious. “Exactly why did you take me in?”

Sojiro looked at Ren. “I was asked to do it, and I just… happened to agree to it. I’ve already been paid for it too, after all.” 

The radio blared to life. The Newscaster spoke. “... And now back to today’s top stories. A subway train has derailed, severely affecting the timetable across all of-”

Sojiro had his eyes wide open. “...Another accident? So that’s why it’s been so crowded. There’s been a lot of those lately.” He gestured his left hand. “In fact, there was a really sad one just last month… It happened before you came here. If I remember right, the girl that passed away was only fifteen. Her parents have gotta be just…”

The Newscaster interrupted Sojiro as he spoke. “All traffic around Shibuya Station is being redirected due to the accident, so drivers should expect jam-packed streets.”

Sojiro looked annoyed. “Oh, come on!”

  
  


* * *

It was already dark before Sojiro and he finally got back to LeBlanc. Sojiro looked almost peeved as he said, “Damn, to think there’d be that much traffic… What a waste of time. I wasn’t able to open the cafe today…

Ren wondered if Sojiro was griping about it because he was blaming Ren. He fidgeted with his glasses.

Sojiro huffed. “...Whatever. Just head upstairs. There’s something I want to give to you.”

Ren nodded and headed upstairs, Sojiro following him from behind.

Sojiro seemed to be looking at his phone. “Talk about a gruesome accident… Eighty people were involved.” He put the phone in the pocket and withdrew a pocketbook. “Here’s a diary. Make sure you keep it up to date. You may be under probation, but there are no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.”

No sooner had Sojiro finished speaking than his phone began ringing. Sojiro picked up. “Hey, what’s up? ...I’m about to leave right now. Don’t worry, I’ll be there in no time. …Uh-huh. I’ll see you soon.”

Sojiro stashed his phone in his coat pocket before turning back to Ren. “Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” He then casts a look of suspicion at Ren. “Oh, but don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow… You better head off to bed, all right?”

Ren wanted to ask Sojiro something. “Can I use the stove to make cup ramen or something? Seems kinda harsh if I go to bed on an empty stomach some days.”

Sojiro looked split, but he spoke. “Yeah, I’m not going to let the staff at your school criticize me and say you look malnourished. Just clean up after yourself and put whatever you used back into their proper place. I’m off.”

With that, Sojiro headed downstairs. Ren looked at his diary. _I should probably write something, just for now._ He jotted down something quick, then prepared to head to bed. Just then, a faint ringing sound was heard. He checked his phone; it wasn’t that. _Looks like it’s coming from downstairs._

He walked downstairs and saw LeBlanc’s yellow phone, the receiver vibrating. He picked it up. “Hey, it’s me.”

Ren answered. “Who is this?”

Sojiro grew exasperated. “Sheesh, have you forgotten my voice already? It’s Sakura. ...Anyway, I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to “Closed” when I left. It’s too much trouble for me to come back just for that. Think you can do it for me?”

Ren was morbidly curious. “You called the public phone just for that? What if I headed right off to bed and didn’t pick it up?”

Sojiro sighed. “It’s a personal policy of mine not to save a guy’s number in my phone. I do have to worry about the latter part of your statement, but then you’d be dragged into some sort of situation otherwise. Either way, I’m glad you actually picked up. Anyways, I’ll leave the shop sign to you.”

Ren opened the door, flipped the sign from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’, then closed the door, and headed back upstairs. He headed straight for his bed. He leaned back before remembering he had to take the train. _It’s best if I search up the directions right now._ He pulled out his phone. _Yongen-Jaya… Aoyama-Itchome… Transfer… It looks like I need to go out to Shibuya, then transfer there._ As he glazed past the screen, he saw an article about that accident Sojiro mentioned earlier. _More news about that subway incident… It sounds like a lot of people were hurt. I bet this’ll affect the timetables for tomorrow too…”_ He was about to shut off the phone before a pulsing red icon drew his attention. _That strange app I saw last night is back… It keeps showing up… Time to delete it again._ He stowed his phone away and nodded off. 

The next morning:

  
Ren got prepared for school. _I have school starting today. I can’t be late. ...No dream about that prison, last night. Hopefully, that was a one-time thing._

* * *

4/11/16

Aoyama-Itchome 

* * *

Ren sighed. It was raining and he didn’t bring an umbrella. As soon as the sky started pouring once he exited Aoyama station, he immediately ran from the station entrance to a store awning. He didn’t know how long the rain was going to last, but either way, he was going to see whether it would let up. As he waited, he heard a chime from his phone. He saw that red eyeball icon again on his phone. _This again? This thing must be malware because this app is persistent._ Suddenly someone stopped by to also take shelter from the rain under the same awning. That person looked like a student as well.

That person took off their hood. It was a girl, but seriously he was entranced by her. She looked absolutely bombshell gorgeous; he couldn’t help staring. _Woah, what are the odds that a pretty girl who didn’t bring an umbrella takes shelter_ _under the same awning as me?_

She glanced around, before noticing Ren. _Shit, shit, shit. She saw me. Time to act cool._

Ren just stood there, dazed. _Great job, hotshot. Now she thinks we’re absolute creeps. Hang on, wait…_

The girl smiled and then looked out at the street. _That was lucky. I thought it might have been the end for me._

A car pulled up, and the window rolled down. He certainly didn’t look familiar, the guy driving the car.

The guy said, “Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You’re gonna be late.”

The girl responded, “Sure, thank you.”

The guy then directed his attention to Ren. “Do you need a lift too?” Ren was out of it for a second, but he shook his hand. “Nah, I’m fine.”

As the window pulled up, he could swear the girl looked sad. _What was that expression all about?_ The car pulled away.

Just then some blond-haired dude ran past him, his attention directed at the car that just pulled away. When it became clear he couldn’t catch up, he stopped. “Damnit, screw that pervy teacher.”

Ren quizzically asked, “Pervy teacher?” The blonde-haired dude turned back to look at him.

The dude walked up to him. “...What do you want? You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?”

Ren looked confused. “Kamoshida? Who is that?”

The dude looked confused. “Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida.”

Ren remembered the curly-haired dude in the car. _So that was Kamoshida. What’s this guy’s beef with Kamoshida?_

The dude continued. “He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is--the king of a castle? Don’t you agree?”

Ren got more and more confused at what this dude was saying out of his mouth. “The king of a castle?”

The dude was himself confused. “No, I mean…” He looked at Ren more closely, arms crossed. “...Wait. You don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You’re from Shujin, right?”

Ren was unsure about everything. “You go to Shujin too?”

The dude frowned. “I mean, this uniform is unique among all the high schools. I mean checkered pants, man. A second-year, huh… we’re the same grade then. Never seen you before though.” He looked confused as he inspected Ren. “Oh, you a transfer student? Then no wonder you don’t know him.”

The blond-haired vulgar dude turned as he spoke to Ren. “This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.”

He turned around, before clutching his forehead with his right hand. Strangely, Ren also felt light-headed at the same time.

The blonde dude groaned. “Uugh, my head hurts… Dammit, I wanna go home…”

Ren followed the blond boy through what seemed like a shortcut. While he followed him, Ren didn’t notice his phone and the app’s disappearance. They began walking until the blond boy grew alarmed.

Ren thought he heard something, but he rushed ahead. He saw a castle. _A castle? Isn’t this supposed to be a school?_

The blonde dude looked confused. “We didn’t come the wrong way though. Yeah, this should be right. What’s going on here? Just guess we have to go in and ask.”

The blonde dude started heading in, Ren following close behind him. They entered the castle gates, as strange as it was. _We should find the answers to this inside._

  
  


* * *

The inside of the castle looked like a castle, certainly no school. 

The blond-haired dude scratched his head, clearly befuddled about everything. “Th-That’s weird… where’s the school?”

Ren was as dumbfounded as he was. “Did we make a wrong turn somewhere?” _This isn’t Alice in Wonderland. It couldn’t possibly be something similar._

The dude turned back. “I’m pretty sure we took the right route; it did say “Shujin” at the front gate but what the hell is this place? This most definitely isn’t Shujin. What’s goin’ on here?”

The blond-haired dude pulled out his phone, presumably to make a call, but the look on his face told Ren all he needed to know. “Out of service? Where’d we end up? The sign was for the school, right?”

Ren wasn’t sure what to say; it did say Shujin at the gate, but this was _most definitely not_ Shujin. “Wasn’t really paying attention, but yeah, it looked like it did say Shujin.” He then heard footsteps and turned to find a lumbering hunk of a person, wearing medieval armor and handling a sword and shield. _Okay, this just got dialed up to 11 real quick. What’s with the sword and shield? What the hell is with this place?_

His companion just looked peeved. “Geez, you freaked me out… Who’re you? You a student?”

Ren could only gape at what this dude next to him was saying. _He’s wearing armor and a sword and shield and all you can say is “are you a student?” How dense are you?_

The dude walked up to this new person wearing armor. “Man, your costume’s impressive… Is that armor real? C’mon, don’t just stand there. Say somethin’.” _Dude, don’t antagonize that guy over there. He has a sword and shield. He could have cleanly sliced your head off._

Another guard showed up. The blond-haired dude got startled. “...H-Hey, what’s goin’ on?”

Ren took a tentative step back. “What is this?”

The blond dude yelled back. “Like hell if I know, dude. 

The lumping mass of a person the blond dude walked to stepped forward. The blondie tensed up.

“...This shit’s real.” The other person stepped forward.

The blondie had a moment of panic. “C-Calm down! Time out, man! We gotta run!”

Ren cracked his neck. “I was hoping you’d say that. Let’s get out of here before more of these creeps with weapons show up.”

The blondie nodded back and they both began to jog out, but they got surrounded as more people with armor encircled them. 

The blondie grew exasperated. “Ugh, what’s with these guys!?”

One of the armored people shoved his shield into the blondie, and he fell down. “Guh! Oww… you’re gonna break my bones, dammit! The hell you think you’re -- Aagh!”

The guards bashed Ren as well. He fell limp. One of them said, “Take them away!”

Ren blacked out after that.

* * *

???

* * *

In the darkness of unconsciousness, Ren could hear a voice. “Hey. Wake up! …Are you all right?”

Ren stirred, seeing the blondie at his side. “Man, I feel like I got hit by a freight train… What the hell is this place?

The blondie shrugged. “Looks like this ain’t no dream… I’m not sure myself, I just woke up a little before you. Ugh, what’s goin’ on!?”

The blondie made his way to the cell door and started banging. “Hey, let us outta here! I know there’s someone out there!” No one came, so the blondie walked back. “Dammit, where are we? Is this some kinda movie set!?”

Just then Ren could hear a cacophony of bone-chilling screams. Judging by the blondie’s look, Ren was sure he hadn’t just imagined it. 

They both rushed to the cell door. The blonde looked unnerved. “Th-The hell was that just now? Whoa… Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… You’re shittin’ me, right?”

Ren knew better than to just sit around. He tried to find a weapon or some exit out of this cell, but no dice. The blondie heard footsteps.

They rushed to the door. Three of those _things_ from earlier had come back. 

One of them, the captain by the look of things, said, “Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is ‘unlawful entry.’ Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”

The blondie was surprised. “Say what?” Ren couldn’t help but agree; this was an overreaction. First, they got knocked out, then thrown in this cell, and now they’re getting executed. Ren so wished that this was a dream, but he could feel that lump from earlier throbbing.

A voice rang out from the back. “No one is allowed to do as they please in my castle.” _That voice sounds familiar; I feel as if I heard it just recently, but from who?_

The blondie looked like he knew who this guy was. “Huh? Wait… Is that you, Kamoshida?”

Ren looked confused. “Kamoshida?”

The figure in front of the cell replied, “I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto… Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought a friend this time… because you can’t do anything for yourself.

Sakamoto, the blondie, lashed back. “This ain’t funny, you asshole!”

This “Kamoshida” grew angry. “Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, but you also committed the crime of insulting me -- the king. The punishment for that is death.”

Ren would have laughed at that if he wasn’t absolutely on pins about what he was sensing. _This is bad. On the other hand, he can only sentence us to death once, and we can always escape from this if we can find a way to overpower his guards._

This Kamoshida waved his hand. _Was I imagining things or is he naked except for his underwear?_ “It’s time for his execution! Take him out!”

Sakamoto looked alarmed. “S-Stop it!”

The guards piled in. Sakamoto, backed into the corner, looked infuriated. “...Goddamnit!” He charged and managed to knock one of the guards down. “Hragh! I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon, we’re outta here!”

He only barely managed to say that before any guard walked up, shaking off their surprise and gut-slammed Sakamoto. Sakamoto groaned, “Nnnngh… Owww…”

Ren couldn’t leave Sakamoto by himself. He tried wrestling with the guard, but Sakamoto yelled, “Just go! Get outta here! These guys are serious!” _Fat chance, Sakamoto, I’m not leaving you behind. We got dragged into this together, we’re making it out of here together. Don’t go and play the hero._

Kamoshida, seeing Ren, smirked. “Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.”

Sakamoto groaned in pain but managed to snark back to Kamoshida. “He ain’t a friend… C’mon! Hurry up and go!”

Kamoshida taunted Ren. “What’s the matter? Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum isn’t worth my time… I’ll focus on this one’s execution…”

Two guards pulled up Sakamoto and held him up by the arms. One held his sword at Ren’s chest. Kamoshida strode up to Sakamoto, lifted him by his shirt, and raised his fist. “Take this! Lowly scum! Useless pest!” Ren could only watch in horror as Sakamoto increasingly got beaten up.

Kamoshida spat at Sakamoto then mocked him, “...Hmph. Where’d your energy from earlier go?” One of the guards picked up Sakamoto. As the guard threw him to the wall, Kamoshida continued speaking. “A peasant like you isn’t worth beating. I’ll have you killed right now.”

Ren stood there, almost too in shock to intervene, but that last sentence drew him back. “Stop it! Have you lost your mind!?”

Kamoshida heard him and craned his neck back to look at Ren. “Hm…? What? Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am.” Kamoshida walks toward him, sticking his face in front of Ren. His face then turned ugly. “That look in your eyes irritates me!” Kamoshida then kicks Ren to the wall, Ren sputtering for breath. “Hold him there… After the peasant, it’s his turn to die.”

Ren lunges forward to try and punch Kamoshida, but two guards hold him back against the wall.

Sakamoto had a look of utter horror on his face as Kamoshida strode towards him, cackling. “No… I don’t wanna die…”

Ren could swear that he heard a voice in his head. “This is truly an unjust game… your chances of winning are almost none.” In his peripheral vision, he saw a silverish butterfly flutter above him. “But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…” His eyes track the butterfly, wide as they are hoping to discern what his eyes are feeding him. He’s surely not going crazy, right.

Just then, another voice, a man’s voice, echoes in his mind. It was as deep as it was rich in nuance. “What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?”

Ren grew abnormally irritated. _It wasn’t. I don’t regret doing that at all._

On the other side of the room, a guard lifted Sakamoto off the floor, pointing his sword. Ren began to try to shake off his restraints, but he wasn’t making any headway. “Very well… I have heeded your resolve.” Just then an intense headache struck Ren. His head throbbing, the voice said, “Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!” Ren screamed and screamed, but it didn’t seem to stop. “Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!” Ren’s eyes cracked wide open.

As Kamoshida yelled, “Execute him!”, Ren shouted, “That’s enough!”

Kamoshida was stunned for a second before looking at Ren. “What was that…?” The guard let go of Sakamoto, as Kamoshida directed his words at Ren, obviously pissed. “You desire to be killed that much? Fine!” He gestured at the guard, and the guard bashed his shield against Ren’s head, knocking off his fake glasses in the process. The guards then proceed to restrain Ren by the neck with their spears before Kamoshida gives the signal.

As the guard raises his sword, Ren’s eyes snap open, and a strong gust blows through the cell, knocking back the guards restraining him. It was only for a moment, but it stopped.

Ren felt something against his face. _A mask? What am I supposed to do with it?_ Something in his gut told him to pull it off, and he tried, but somehow it wouldn’t budge until he exerted all of his strength, ripping it off of his face. Blood splattered all over his face and off.

Demonic laughter echoed, and blue fire surrounded Ren, as it cloaked him, donning him with a black waistcoat, a black tailcoat, black slacks, red gloves, and brownish-black winklepickers (He had no idea what they were, just that they looked like sharp-tipped boots). Ren felt so different; he felt stronger, more powerful, with an air of confidence instilled in him that gave him the courage to alter anything and everything. He felt a smirk creep upon his face. The figure solidified into a winged demon, with red and black accents, chains surrounding him. 

_Time to blow these idiots into kingdom come._ He gestured, and the demonic figure unfurled his wings, unleashing a strong gust of wind, blowing back the guards.

Smirk still on his face, Ren snarked, “Ravage them, Arséne!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, just copying and pasting from the game is getting boring. However, I'm not going to deny that I really want to write in my own script, but the game already does a decent job with the story-telling, since there's not too much to complain about aside from some repetition issues in the later arcs.
> 
> Okay, random gripe aside, the next chapter will skip forward roughly a week. What happens in Royal will stay roughly the same, but I always found it odd that Ren doesn't have any more personal stake than seeing Shiho jump off the roof and being threatened to get expelled, so the next chapter will devote a little bit to recapping what goes by in that one week (the tutorial phase) and jumps straight into them exploring the palace, but not before something else happens. (Basically, a new original scenario). You'll just have to find out what in the next chapter: The Darkness of Shujin: The Call for Action.
> 
> The chapter after that will go back to Kasumi's (she has been actualized from Sumire, RIP) perspective. It will detail what happens after she gets her actualization and how her meeting with a certain Senpai shakes out. It will also detail what Kamoshida discusses with her concerning Ren in the guidance office.


	7. Ch 6: The Shadow of Shujin: Keeping the Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren recalls what happened in the week or so prior.
> 
> Kawakami wants to talk to him. He bumps into Kamoshida and Kasumi on the way. Kawakami tries to warn him to stay out of trouble, but trouble already found him. It's a matter of eat or be eaten.
> 
> He heads to the library, then catches Kamoshida. He tails him only to find Kasumi too. Kamoshida and Kasumi talk, but before things go awry, Ren steps in. 
> 
> Ren and Kasumi then talk about gymnastics and about a certain favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different chapter title, but you'll see why I chose to change it.
> 
> Thank you for the hits. It really gives me pleasure to see people enjoy my fic.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

4/18/16 

Early Morning

LeBlanc Attic

* * *

As Ren prepared to head to Shujin, he thought back to the last week, and how hectic it had been.

That day when he first awoke to what Morgana (more on that later) called Persona, he bashed down the guards Kamoshida brought with him. Kamoshida, puzzled but indignant, had focused his attention on Ren when Ryuji knocked him down. They subsequently locked Kamoshida in the cell and made their escape, or at least that’s what they thought.

Turns out they were just running around like they were chickens who had their heads chopped off. They had reached a dead-end before they heard a voice. Some monster cat called out to them, telling them to let it out. That cat called itself Morgana and said it was not a cat. _He begged to differ, considering Morgana had a tail, the appearance of a bipedal cat standing on its rears, and purred when he petted Morgana on the head. If Morgana wasn’t a cat, then Ren was not Japanese._

To entice the both of them, Morgana promised to lead them out of the castle and lent his own Persona to fight off any enemies they encountered. They also encountered some cognitive beings in cells, who Ryuji seemed to recognize. Morgana led them to the exit, as he had promised. They parted ways and returned back to reality. 

Of course, that day at school fared no better. Ms. Kawakami chewed him out, his criminal record was leaked, and Ryuji called him up to the rooftop to discuss the palace, which Ren wanted to desperately hope was just some out-of-whack dream but acknowledged it was true because Ryuji also remembered it. Ryuji tried to get him to commit to attempting to replicate what happened earlier that day, but he wouldn’t give Ryuji an affirmative answer, only telling him that he’ll think about it. 

When he went home, Sojiro as expected chewed him out despite the flimsy excuse he had prepared. When he went to bed that night, he was back in that prison, with the creepy Igor and his two loli prison wardens. Ren wondered if Igor had a fetish for loli prison wardens, but the long-nosed man betrayed no emotions besides a rather intrusive interest in his _rehabilitation,_ whatever the hell that is. Igor filled in a lot of blanks that Ren still had. He was apparently the one who sent out that weird red app that Ren could never delete, and confirmed a lot of his suspicions about what happened in the palace. Ren hoped that he was dreaming about everything, but Igor only made his worst fears come true, and that he was not crazy.

The next day, the 12th, he got up and went to school. On the way there, on the subway, he met this red-haired girl with a ponytail. She had given up her seat for an elder, but some salaryman took it. Ren was nearby and asked her if she needed his assistance waking him up, but she declined. After they got off at Aoyama station, the girl caught up to him to thank him. Ren was confused; wouldn’t anyone step up to help an elder? The girl nevertheless thanked him for trying to help, and Ren tried to tease her about it, but she didn’t fall into his trap, of which Ren would be slightly crestfallen. 

He managed to make it to school this time around, and just had a boring day at school, only being called by some teacher named Mr. Ushimaru once. Ryuji was waiting for him after school, and despite Ren’s repeated disinterest in following along, Sakamoto won him over in the end. Ren had to admit he was curious about the castle, and what Igor had said. Ryuji finally seemed just about to give up, but he remembered Ren’s phone making a sound. They then realized it was the app, and Ryuji activated it, leading them back to the castle. 

When Ryuji noticed Ren was dressed in his costume, Ren teased him about being jealous, but Morgana came by and criticized them for making noise arguing. When Ryuji looked hell-bent on finding the cognitive beings, Ren couldn’t leave him to go on his own, so he reluctantly agreed to come along, Morgana agreeing to guide them in exchange for _something_. They made their way back into the dungeon, occasionally fighting patrolling and sentry guards. They managed to track down the cognitive beings, only for Ryuji to resolve to memorize their faces and track them down later at school.

When they had made their escape, Kamoshida was lying in ambush with several guards within the hall. Kamoshida had initially managed to gain the upper hand, but Ryuji managed to awaken to his Persona and help Ren and Morgana dish payback. Before they took their leave, a cognitive version of Ann had appeared, confusing the three. They went to grab some grub, exchange chat IDs, and share a bit of backstory about each other.

The day after, the thirteenth, Ryuji and he asked the volleyball team members who Ryuji recognized, but everyone was cowed and afraid to spill anything, except for a useful tidbit about Mishima. They tried to ask Mishima something, but he didn’t give up anything. Ann had tried to confront them about questioning everyone, but of course, they refused. Kamoshida is guilty of something, and while no one was willing to admit anything, they knew those injuries weren’t collected through standard training. Both Ryuji and he decided to take off since no one was willing to incriminate Kamoshida.

The fourteenth, a Thursday, Ryuji messaged him in class, asking if he could question Shiho Suzui, Ann’s friend. Ren asked Suzui about the injuries, but she didn’t budge one inch. Morgana, in cat form no less, somehow managed to track them down, and offered a proposition, with one serious caveat: if they chose to punish the King, there’s a risk he’ll die. Ryuji had cold feet, and naturally so did Ren. They wanted to help the victims, but with such a risk looming behind the idea, it was only natural they didn’t want to commit right away. Morgana gave them time to contemplate the idea, and they decided to head home. 

When Ren got to Shibuya, he couldn’t help overhearing Ann’s phone call with someone, presumably Kamoshida. Ann was panicking and furious, and so she ran away, Ren deciding to follow her. He confronted her, asking that he needed to urgently speak with her about Kamoshida and that they could talk somewhere secure. They then headed to Big Bang Burger.

Ann then spilled everything about how Kamoshida was blackmailing her because of her friendship with Shiho, who happened to be the starter on the volleyball team. Kamoshida was dangling her friend’s position in the team over her, which led Ann to concede. However, Ann also didn’t allow Kamoshida to go far. Ren was only growing more and more certain at that point that Kamoshida was absolutely a dirtbag bastard and that he had to go immediately. 

Friday he was in class when Morgana snuck into his desk, asking him about whether he made up his mind yet. Someone then spotted Shiho on the rooftop, causing a commotion. When she fell, gasps were heard and Ann rushed out. Ren and Ryuji follow, and a crowd of people gathers around Suzui-san, taking pictures. _Parasitic bystanders,_ Ren had thought at the time. Both of them had caught Mishima slinking out of the crowd, and decided to follow, eventually cornering him in a corner on the 1st floor. 

Ryuji had pressed Mishima for details, and Mishima spilled the beans. Ryuji rushed off to confront Kamoshida, and both chased after Ryuji. He and Mishima headed to the teacher’s lounge, and sure enough, Ryuji was there, yelling at Kamoshida. Ryuji almost threw a punch when Kamoshida taunted him, but Ren had managed to restrain him. He remembered that he told Ryuji that punching him wouldn’t have solved anything. Kamoshida then swore he would expel them, including Mishima. Ren was shocked when Kamoshida revealed that Mishima, under direct orders by Kamoshida, had leaked his record. However, his hatred for Kamoshida tuned out any hate he felt for Mishima at that moment. Later, while brainstorming for ideas on how to deal with Kamoshida, they both unanimously agreed that they had to take the risk. If not, their lives were forfeit, and Kamoshida would have been free to do anything he pleased.

They made plans to head into the Palace, only to find that Ann had also wandered in since she was eavesdropping nearby. They decided it was best that they escort Ann out before they explore the Palace, which they did. They had only managed to explore a tiny bit of the area before they heard a commotion. Morgana, doing recon, had learned Ann wandered back in and got herself captured by guards. The three of them then decided to waste no time and come to free her.

When they had finally reached Ann, she was chained to a cross, feeling dejected about her circumstances and Shiho, but their arrival gave her hope. That hope gave her the strength to stare down Kamoshida and awaken to her Persona, Carmen. The guards, however, chose to fight, and thus they had to beat them down before escorting Ann out of the palace. 

Once back, Morgana the cat (Ren had internally chuckled at how Morgana did not have luck at his side when he first met him) chose Ren to take care of him. He ran into Takemi when he got back to the cafe. Ren, bringing him up and hearing the cat complaining, thought Morgana was too picky and argued he was freeloading. When Sojiro found out, he somehow managed to spin a tale around finding Morgana. He even felt envious of the fact that Sojiro had warmed up to Morgana almost immediately, compared to his own frosty relationship with Sojiro.

Saturday, they met on the rooftop after school, the four of them. Ryuji had wanted to charge in, guns blazing. Ann wasn’t particular, while Morgana and Ren had to be the voice of reason and say that without preparation, they would be dead meat. They only managed to survive so far due to Lady Luck being on their side, but now they have to be professionals about it if they want to stand a chance against Kamoshida’s palace. They decided to take the next two days preparing for an infiltration of the castle. That day, Morgana had counseled Ren that they needed medicine, so thus he was to acquire some from Takemi.

When he first came to Takemi’s clinic, he was sweating bullets. Takemi almost immediately suspected his intentions, but in the end, he managed to establish a deal with Takemi for the medicine.

Yesterday, Ryuji led him to Untouchables in Shibuya. Of course, Ryuji chickened out and messed up at the last second when talking to the owner, but Ren had managed to salvage the conversation, talking about model guns. Of course, Ren was now responsible for outfitting their ragtag group with gear and weapons. That being said, he didn’t see any gear that screamed out to him, so he left. Ryuji was expectedly dejected to not have a new toy to play with.

Last night, Morgana had taught him to make infiltration tools, which he did so by clearing out the desk. Finally, it looked like they were ready. It may have taken some prep, but it looked like they’d be able to infiltrate the castle without too much difficulty.

* * *

Shujin Academy,

Aoyama-Itchome

Morning 

* * *

He headed off to school. Once he got to the school gate, something was different. Kamoshida was there, greeting the students. “Good morning. C’mon, hurry up and get to class.” He noticed Ren and spoke with a voice that reeks of disgust. “Good morning.”

Ren gave him the silent treatment. _I don’t have to be nice to some prick like you, who abuses his authority._ He chose to walk past Kamoshida.

Kamoshida leaned in and said, “...That admirable behavior won’t do you any good once you’re expelled.”

Ren didn’t have anything to say to that. It was best he let Kamoshida assume he has the upper hand, for now. _Just you wait, Kamoshida. I bet you won’t even know what’ll hit you once we’re done exploring that other world with your castle._

Homeroom was boring, but his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and checked the chat. Ryuji was just griping about how much he was itching to storm the palace. He sighed and put back the phone.

Just then, Kawakami directed her next line at him. “Amamiya-kun, a word with you, please?”

Ren knew what she was going to talk to him about. _Guess it finally reached her ears._

Kawakami and he left the classroom and headed to what seems to be the guidance office. She stopped and turned around. “There’s something I’d like to ask you. It won’t take long.”

Just then, Kamoshida, another staff member, and some girl came out. _Wait, I recognize her. She’s that redhead from the subway a while ago. The one who tried to help that granny._

Kamoshida had a huge smile on his face as he remarked, “I see you’re already getting on top of the problem I’d mentioned this morning, Ms. Kawakami. I appreciate the support.” Ren internally griped at the bald-faced lie Kamoshida had spread. _Says the person who threatened us without any due process or any evidence of anything we had done to deserve this._

The redhead girl saw Ren. “Thank you again.” Ren was visibly unfazed, while inside he exhibited confusion. _Seriously, it’s nothing. Anyone would have done it, or should I say, anyone who isn’t a complete dirtbag like the man standing in front of me._

Kamoshida looked shocked for a second before resuming a neutral face. “Oh, you know this guy, Yoshizawa?”

Yoshizawa, the girl, replied. “Yes, he lent me a helping hand earlier.” Ren almost wanted to say that it was nothing, but best not to give Kamoshida any ammo.

Kamoshida looked like a walrus when making a concerned face. “I recommend you steer clear of the likes of him if you have any consideration for your future. Remember the discussion we had just now? There are a number of students in this school you shouldn’t get involved with… This one’s at the top of the list.” _You're the one who leaked it and made my school life a nightmare. I can't walk a step without hearing rumors about me._

Yoshizawa looked almost surprised. “Oh?” She looked at Ren, almost evaluating him. She then turned back to Kamoshida, a smile on her face. _I wonder what that was about._

Yoshizawa spoke rather politely, but somehow Ren got the feeling that she was just being so only in the presence of the teachers. “I appreciate your concern, Mr. Kamoshida, but my parents taught me one important thing that I agree with: that you should _never_ judge a book by its cover. From the brief interaction I have with him, I can’t possibly imagine him to be what the rumors say. Rumors are rumors after all; one should take them with a grain of salt. After all, only Senpai knows what is factually true and what isn’t. I myself have been the subject of nasty rumors myself, but I know that they’re merely over-exaggerations, if not entirely inaccurate. Mr. Kamoshida, again, thank you for the warning, but I’d like to draw my own conclusions.”

Ren did a double-take. Did Yoshizawa just insult Kamoshida and his petty self while acting polite? He rubbed his eyes to wonder if it was a dream. Aside from Shiho, Ryuji, and Ann, no one else had bothered to stick up for him.

It seems Kamoshida was also taken aback by Yoshizawa’s polite tirade. “I see… well, I will respect your opinions, but nonetheless, the concern comes from sympathy.” 

Ren internally snarked. _Sympathy. Right, Kamoshida, maybe if you weren't so conceited, I'd believe you. You're so far up your own ass it's honestly apparent to everyone, even the principal._ _Fat chance you’ll do that. More likely you’ll find a way to punish her. Not on my watch, Kamoshida._

Kawakami cleared her throat. “If you guys are done… I have to use the guidance office.”

Kamoshida almost seemed to have recovered as he said, “We should be going too--don’t want to get in the way of guiding this delinquent and all.”

Yoshizawa looked like she wanted to express her disapproval, but relented and excused herself. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude, I’ll be heading back to class now. Please, excuse us.” She bowed and left.

Ren could peripherally see Kamoshida’s eyes gazing at her back. _You got your just desserts, Kamoshida. Enjoy being educated by a more sympathetic and empathetic student than yourself._ Kamoshida didn’t say a word, lumbering off to his desk, perhaps. 

Kawakami, clearly uneasy by what occurred, said, “After you.”

Ren went inside and took a seat. Kawakami took the one opposite him. 

Kawakami gestured. “I’m going to get straight to the point: did something happen between you and Mr. Kamoshida?”

Ren wanted to say yes but held himself in check. “Not at all. I have no clue what’s gotten him so riled up over me.”

Kawakami seems to have doubted him, as she states, “Well, just now that little exchange happens to be part of it, but… he also gave me a brief lecture this morning, and your name happened to come up. Something about the dangers of a lack of supervision…” She sighed, clearly not happy to have been dealing with this. “I don’t mean to pry, but… just make sure you don’t go causing trouble, okay?” She seemed about finished, but she remembered something, judging by her expression. “Oh, and one more thing. How do you know that girl outside the office? I hope you didn’t make a pass at her or something. She seemed awfully close to you, judging by what she said to contradict Mr. Kamoshida’s warning.”

Ren shrugged. “I honestly just met her on the subway last week, she gave up a seat for a granny, some salaryman took it, I asked her if she needed help waking him up, and she said no. That’s roughly all, but now she’s making it seem like a much bigger deal than it actually is.” Inside his mind right now, testosterone was pumping out, hormones that caused his mind to drift back to the girl. She seemed nice and cute. Ren almost wanted to risk it all and tell Kawakami that, but he decided to settle for a more appropriate answer. “Her ribbon was cute.”

Kawakami looked at Ren as if she thought Ren had gone batshit insane. “...Uh-huh.” She faltered for a second before continuing. “Mr. Kamoshida has a real close eye on you… Apparently, you’ve been getting involved with Sakamoto-kun. You seem acquainted with Yoshizawa-san as well. ...maybe you’re just naturally drawn to athletes?”

Ren was a little dumbfounded. Did Kawakami make a joke based purely on context? Well, he’ll seize this opportunity. “Kawakami-sensei, athletic people do seem to be drawn to me. I mean, look at Mr. Kamoshida. It seems he feels threatened by me. Maybe if I’m here long enough, I’ll poach his players away from him and start my own volleyball team.”

Kawakami looked dumbfounded. _Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have told that joke._ She sighed as she said, “Sorry, bad joke. I shouldn’t have said it in the first place. Anyways, that’s all I wanted to discuss. You’re free to go.”

Ren got up, bowed, and left. Before he shut the door behind him, he could hear Kawakami admitting, “That was a pretty funny joke he did tell me. He used my joke as an opening.” _Score._

He headed back to class, anxious to pick up where he left off. 

When class with Ms. Kawakami rolled around, Ryuji messaged him.

It was perfect timing, seeing as he got bored and took out his phone. It seemed Ann also got the message as he saw her extract her phone as well. Ryuji seemed to also have met Kamoshida that morning, with Kamoshida sporting that famous shit-eating grin of his. It seemed that Ann and Ryuji were anxious to begin infiltration. He typed, _I’m ready for this._

* * *

Shujin 

After School

* * *

The end of school rolled around, as he toted Morgana around in his bag. _First, to the library_.

It took him a while, but he managed to find the library.

A student called out to him. “Oh… Is this your first time at the library?” He followed the voice to a girl standing behind a desk. He walked over to her. 

The student librarian gestured. “It’s my job to explain the rules of the library to first-time visitors, so… You’re only allowed to borrow one book at a time. Once you finish, please be sure to return... Huh?” She stopped. Ren looked confused by the sudden pause. “Huh?”

She began to meekly ask, “That badge… Are you a second-year? …Oh, could you be that transfer student I keep hearing about?”

Ren internally sighed. _Figures. I want to lie, but she’ll be convinced regardless that I’m a monster._ “That’s me. Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” He joked, hoping it would ease the tense mood.

The librarian looked dejected. “I knew it… Um… I don’t want to be rude, but maybe you shouldn’t come here… See, you’re scaring the other students too…” She stopped, appearing to backtrack. “Oh… No, I didn’t mean that you can’t use the library, but… it seems like it’ll only be a detriment to both you and everyone else.” She stops, before bowing. Ren is taken aback.

Ren nods. “It’s okay. I just wanted to borrow a book. I’ll borrow Pirate Legend if I can.”

The librarian looked absolutely relieved that Ren seemed to not want to stay around. “...This one, yes? Okay, be careful with it.”

Morgana said something, but he tuned it out as he made to leave. When he closed the door, he swore he heard the librarian sigh in relief. _I can’t fault her. That bastard Kamoshida leaked my record and made me out to be some kind of hardcore criminal. If I stayed, I don’t know if the library would have descended into a figurative pit of hell. Speaking of the devil…_

Ren saw Kamoshida make his way down the stairs. Ren wanted nothing to do with the man but opted to follow him at a distance. Kamoshida made his way down to the first floor. Who could Kamoshida be--isn’t that Yoshizawa? Kamoshida ambled his way to her. Ren hid behind the corner as he wanted to witness what was going on. _My gut feeling tells me nothing good, especially after what Ann told me and with Shiho’s suicide attempt._

* * *

Kasumi Yoshizawa was trying to go home when she heard someone approach her. She stopped and turned around. _Isn’t that Mr. Kamoshida? I wonder what else he has to talk to me about, besides earlier._

Kamoshida walked up. “Yoshizawa-san, going so soon?”

Kasumi nodded. “Yes, I should go home soon. Tomorrow I have practice, so I need to get rested for that.”

Kamoshida had an unsightly grin on his face. “Yoshizawa, would you appreciate some training help?”

Kasumi looked dubious. “Help with training? I’m actually fine, Mr. Kamoshida. I appreciate the offer though.”

Kamoshida spread his hands. “I’m a volleyball coach, so I know plenty of stretching exercises and warm-up routines. You should never doubt a former Olympian and the coach of Shujin’s famous volleyball teams.”

Kasumi didn’t know why Kamoshida was so persistent. Nevertheless, she put on a smile as she said, “I appreciate the offer of help, but I’m doing fine on my own. You shouldn’t distract yourself from this, since I’m sure the volleyball team needs your help more.”

Kamoshida grit his teeth. _Who is this bitch? I’m Kamoshida, former Olympian and prized volleyball athlete. Girls swoon all over me._ He puts on a hasty smile as he said, “Writing me off this easy? I’ll have you know that my techniques are guaranteed to help you with gymnastics. Though volleyball and gymnastics do not encompass the same kind of sport, they do share the same emphasis on body stretching, and who knows, if you do decide to take me up on my offer, you’ll probably learn something new that you can apply to your gymnastics regimen.

Kasumi hated to admit it, but Kamoshida did raise a fair point. “Good point…”

Kamoshida smiled. _Hook, line, and sinker. Now that that toy has been broken, I’ve been itching to find a replacement. That slut Ann hasn’t been picking up my calls recently but looks like I found a shiny new toy to play with._ He started, “Let’s have a trial run, then… you never know. You might learn something completely new that you could use to improve your gymnastics.” 

* * *

Ren overheard everything that the two of them said. 

At points, he cheered for Yoshizawa in his heart. It seems she wasn’t as dimwitted as Kamoshida liked to believe.

He did have to admit that Kamoshida was rather persistent, and he was in complete shock, horrified even when he saw Yoshizawa actually contemplate what Kamoshida had said. _Truth be told, if I was in her place, I would have also acknowledged he was speaking the truth. However, I know that what he’s planning to do is a far cry from what he’s actually saying._

He then saw Kamoshida express if she wanted to come with him to try out his fitness recommendations. _Time to intervene; I can’t let this go too far. I refuse to let something like this happen after Shiho._

He walked out. “Hands off her, Mr. Kamoshida.”

Yoshizawa looked surprised. “Senpai! I’m surprised you’re here.”

Kamoshida froze and spun around. His eyes narrowed. “You. Have you been listening to us this entire time?”

Ren chuckled. “To tell you the truth, I almost wish I had. I just happened across you and Yoshizawa-san right now. Anyone could tell what you were planning to do to her. Didn’t you hear her, Kamoshida? She wanted to go home. Are you actually threatening her to stay?” He fibbed, but only because he wanted to see Kamoshida squirm a bit.

Kamoshida raised his hands. “I was merely offering her some help with her gymnastics training. No one can fault me if I didn’t at least try to offer my assistance.”

Ren smiled. _You two-faced snake. I know what you’re planning to do._ “Gymnastics isn’t anything like volleyball, Mr. Kamoshida. Especially not the kind of training you’re offering her. The kind of training you’ll offer her will only ruin her gymnastics routine and make it harder to recover from it. Any gymnastics coach would say the same thing. Are you willing to take responsibility for whatever setback she may face if you offered her help and she accepted it? Will you explain to her coach yourself? Or did you not know even that little tidbit?”

Kamoshida snarled within. _This kid sure knows how to pick a fight. Lucky for me, I’m a figure of authority._ “Amamiya, could you call just teaching her a new form of warming up ruining her routine? It’s not like she’s going to actually incorporate it into her gymnastics routines.” 

Yoshizawa looked confused at the tense stand-off she witnessed unfolding in front of her. “Senpai, I’m an honors student because of gymnastics. I need to attain good results to maintain it.”

Kamoshida looked momentarily panicked. Ren smirked. _Got you, Kamoshida._ “I’ve seen your volleyball team with lumps, scratches, and bruises everywhere, Mr. Kamoshida. I don’t know if you know, but gymnastics is all about looks and aesthetics. Contestants in gymnastics certainly have to look visually appealing and that requires that they attain no injuries. I don’t know about you, but I’m sure the training you gave the volleyball team members and Suzui-san contradicts that clean image gymnastics presents. Her coach would notice, judges will notice, everyone will notice. As Yoshizawa-san said, she’s on a scholarship because of gymnastics and she needs to attain good results to keep it. Are you willing to be held responsible by the school and principal if the training you give Yoshizawa-san causes her to not attain the marks the school expects of her?

Kamoshida narrowed his eyes. _Amamiya is sure a real pain, interfering. Unfortunately_ , _as much as I would like to argue with him, he’s right. That fat lump is hedging his hopes on the remaining sister to prove her worth and make Shujin a real contender for athletics. If I cause anything to change that, my head’s going to be on the chopping block, even if Kobayakawa does admit volleyball put Shujin on the map, and gave me a blank check to do whatever the hell I want._ His mouth curling into a smile, he nodded. “Well, Yoshizawa-san is always free to seek me out. I won’t impose on her any longer.” He made to leave, but not before stopping by Ren and saying in his ear, “I trust you haven’t forgotten everything I said before, haven’t you? We’ll see who’s laughing two weeks from now.” He smirked and left. 

Ren almost dropped from exhaustion. He strode over to Yoshizawa. “Are you all right, Miss Damsel-in-Distress?”

Yoshizawa frowned. “I have a name, you know. Ah, that’s right! I haven’t introduced myself yet, Senpai. My name’s Kasumi Yoshizawa, first-year!”

Ren nodded. “My name’s Ren Amamiya, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” _Rats, she doesn’t seem to be falling for it._ “By the way, thank you for what you said earlier, Miss Disney Princess.” He scratched his head.

Kasumi sighed. “As I said, I have a name, Senpai. If you’re talking about earlier outside the guidance office, I was merely stating my thoughts. My parents raised me to never draw conclusions. And to be honest, the rumors about you seem rather outlandish. I could tell from a week ago and now that you are a nice person if a bit quirky on nicknames.” She then looked around before asking, “By the way, why did you pick a fight with Mr. Kamoshida? He may not seem like it, but he has his priorities in the right place, as a teacher.”

Ren shook his head. _If only you knew, Kasumi. However, you just barely got out of what Kamoshida was planning right now, so it’s best if I don’t tell you anything about my gripe with Kamoshida. I don’t need you to become some kind of bait for me._

Ren kept a neutral face. “Let’s just say that Mr. Kamoshida and I have a… difference of opinion. And because of that, he seems to really hate my guts and have it out for me. However, you shouldn’t worry about that. Just keep clear of Kamoshida, okay? The volleyball team doesn’t have bruises and injuries for nothing, you know? Volleyball is a rough sport and I’d hate for you to get hurt from his training, so just stick to your own training. You and your coach will thank me.” Ren internally winced; it hurt him to lie to her, but he didn’t want to involve Kasumi in his own grudges with Kamoshida.

Kasumi looked convinced. “I see, so you were looking out for me. By the way, Senpai, how did you know all of that? I don’t think anyone has ever convinced me with their knowledge of gymnastics until you just now?”

Ren was a bit flabbergasted. “Well, gymnastics has always been about aesthetics, so I drew some conclusions. It helps that I’ve watched a bit back when I was younger.”

Kasumi smiled. “I see… maybe you could help me a little bit sometimes with some advice from time to time. From your conversation with Mr. Kamoshida, I could see that you’re very knowledgeable and seem to have charisma around you, so I was hoping if you could lend me your ear from time to time.” Her smile faded, as she frowned, possibly thinking about something. “Lately, I’ve been in a slump. I haven’t attained the results I was hoping from my performances and practice hasn’t been going as well as I hoped. I’m worried that I might be overthinking things. Will you indulge me in helping with my favor?”

Ren smiled. _Something to tease her for._ “Certainly, Miss Perfectionist. I’ll help you air out your thoughts, and you’ll be as gleeful as Cinderella at the ball.”

Kasumi groaned before frowning. “Senpai, you do really love your jokes, don’t you? Anyways, we should exchange chat IDs.” They exchanged chat IDs, then Kasumi’s eyes became wide. “Oh no, I already wasted too much time here. Nice to meet you, Amamiya-senpai! If you’ll excuse me.” She headed out the entrance, before turning back and waving. Ren smiled and waved back. 

As he turned back, he could hear gossip.

_Was that miss Special Snowflake?_

_Why is she associating herself with the delinquent?_

_She’s an honor student and has a boyfriend to chaperone her around? I envy her._

Ren tuned out the gossip and left as well. Morgana popped out from his bag. “Where to now? It’s best if you try not to antagonize Kamoshida from now on until we secure the treasure, but I will commend your efforts to protect Yoshizawa-san.”

Ren’s glasses flashed. “First, we’re heading to Takemi for today. I want to see what kind of special medicine she has since we overheard that guy talking in her office the last time we visited her. I hope to infiltrate the palace soon, but maybe Ryuji or Ann will want to hang out with me tomorrow.”

Ren strode on, before stopping. He looked back at Shujin. He said something under his breath so that Morgana doesn't hear him.

“This just got very personal for me.” He walked towards the subway station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yoshizawa's 5/30 confidant establishment has been significantly moved up. I planned to originally have her establish her confidant right here, but I decided there's one more event that needs to happen before it officially establishes. I will tell you that it won't be the 5/30 clean-up event.
> 
> I don't know gymnastics, so I made up some drivel. Please don't witch-hunt me for this. All I know is that gymnastics is aesthetically focused and that looks are indeed a priority. Visible bruising in competitions will only detract from the gorgeous spectacle gymnastics are supposed to present
> 
> Ren makes those jokes because it's supposed to allude to the characterization Atlus gave her, and also a nod to her Persona, along with the story events later on.
> 
> P.S: I told you that it'd be worth it.
> 
> BTW, if anyone isn't reading Persona: The War That Ends the World by intenzity9, you're missing out. It's a great OG fic. I wish I could write something as original as that, no prior usage of Persona 5 canon events besides an altered skew of the Persona 5 timeline.


	8. Ch 7: Mind vs. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi is in a sort of slump despite the therapy session she attended at her parent's behest. She is managing to cope with Sumire's (read: Kasumi's) death but somehow her personal attributes as Sumire have only been partially submerged and fluctuate to the surface of her actions and personality while she believes she is Kasumi.
> 
> Kasumi meets Ren and it creates a lasting impression. They form a bond as acquaintances looking to benefit one another, but Kasumi is unable to tell Ren what she has to offer in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to see Sumire's (read: Kasumi's) days after the actualization and whether it helped her cope with her inadequacy. While it does help Sumire overcome her survivor's guilt and depression, her personal perceived flaws remain only to plague her as Kasumi.
> 
> This is going to be a short chapter, in essence providing a different perspective of Kasumi's interactions with Ren and others.
> 
> Also italicizations of Sumire is supposed to indicate Sumire(now pseudo-Kasumi) now hears them as Kasumi.
> 
> Enjoy!

4/06/16

* * *

  
  
  


Kasumi Yoshizawa didn’t know what was _WRONG_ with her. She shook her head. First, somehow she misseasoned her bento contents for lunch that day. Then, at gymnastics later:

“Stop! _Sumire,_ halt!”

Kasumi frowned as she stopped in the middle of her routine. Coach Hiraguchi sighed. _Just what’s wrong with Sumire today? I’ve noticed the obvious physical changes, but now… she seems to be trying to emulate Kasumi not only in appearance but in form. Sumire’s forte is her gracefulness; she should be working to try and hone that, not trying to work on incorporating Kasumi’s boldness into her routine. I wonder if I was too hasty to call her back for practice; she must still be grieving, and that would have meant I was wrong to push her to come back so soon, even after nearly a month of time off from practice._

Coach Hiraguchi gestured for Kasumi to come. Kasumi looked crestfallen as she complied. “Sorry, Coach.”

Coach Hiraguchi shook her head. “It seems that you have made a step forward but also took a step back in terms of progress.” She sighed, not sure how she wanted to phrase the next sentence. “ _Sumire_ , are you doing all right considering everything that happened?”

Kasumi looked down at her feet, not meeting her coach’s eyes. “Truthfully, coach, I’m still hung up about last month. _She_ was just here last month, and now she’s… gone. I’m lost without her; she gave me courage and inspiration.”

Coach Hiraguchi nodded. “I know it’s too much to ask you to process it right away. Truthfully, I also feel her loss, _Sumire_ . That being said, sooner or later we’ll have to move on. I know it hurts to move past it, but _Kasumi_ would never want you to continue grieving over her.” She paused, having made up her mind. “ _Sumire,_ I’m giving you the next three practices off. I know it’s never going to be enough time, but we have to make the most of what precious little time we have left. Gymnasts only have until their early twenties to accomplish everything they dream and hope to achieve, then retire.”

Coach Hiraguchi paused. “You’re now the torchbearer. It’s up to you now to achieve the dream both of you set out to achieve.” 

Kasumi looked overcome with emotion. “Yes, coach! I’ll be sure to achieve our dream!”

Coach Hiraguchi nodded. “Alright. Dismissed. Be sure to prep and practice for the next lesson. I won’t go easy on you.”

  
  


Kasumi went home, only to find that her parents were out. However, the pantry refrigerator was stocked with enough ingredients for her to be able to cook. She cooked a light dish, ate at the dinner table, cleaned up, and headed to _her_ room.

In a couple of days, she was starting at Shujin Academy. She hoped it'd be nice. Even at her old school, she was plagued with rumors left and right. Hopefully that will die down, though she knew better than to expect too much.

Kasumi got ready for bed. She was counting off the days until she finally became a Shujin student. _Sumire, I’m sorry you’re going to miss this. Shujin would have been our bright new start, a new future for the both of us to experience. I’ll be sure to savor it for the both of us._

* * *

  
  


4/11/16

Shujin Academy

\- Early Morning -

* * *

Kasumi woke up. She had made sure to wake up a couple of hours earlier, doing some light exercise and yoga, then cleaned up before making her bento. After making lunch, she went back and prepped for school.

Kasumi got ready, donning her uniform. To be honest, she liked her Shujin uniform. A black blazer, a white turtleneck sweater with a cute little bow on top, and a short plaid skirt. She did like to spruce up the uniform with her own unique take, which happened to be black pantyhose and red loafers. She grabbed her Shujin bag and headed down for breakfast.

Her father was already out, but her mother was still home. Her mother was a beauty entrepreneur, so her mother had an irregular schedule compared to her father, who was out from morning till dusk.

She quickly ate her breakfast, before leaving. “Bye, Mom! I’m heading off to Shujin!” She grabbed the bento she made beforehand from the counter.

Akane smiled and waved back. “Bye, sweetie! Have fun at school!”

Kasumi made her way towards the subway station. It helped that her house was not far from Kichijoji’s market district and the subway. She checked her phone. An hour, plenty of time to navigate the subway. It just so happened that it turned off that moment. She sighed. _I should replace this, soon. But it’s a keepsake. I can’t just throw it away._

  
  
  


Kasumi managed to get to Shujin on time. She looked up her homeroom assignment, and then made sure to introduce herself to the teacher beforehand. Before class started, the teacher told her to stand up front and introduce herself. “I’d like to introduce our new transfer student: Kasumi Yoshizawa. She’ll be an honors student because of her gymnastics.” The teacher gestured to her.

Kasumi was a little out-of-the-loop, but she recovered. “Hi, my name is Kasumi Yoshizawa! Nice to meet you all!” She bowed.

As she bowed, she could hear muttering.

_So that’s the honor student. She’s so thin, it’s not fair._

_Gymnastics, huh. Must sure be nice having accommodations in school._

_Wonder if she’s single._

_Honestly, she looks more like a volleyball player than a gymnast. I wonder if Kamoshida will poach her._

The teacher told the class to quiet down, then told Kasumi where her assigned seat should be. Not wanting to stir any more chatter about her, she took her seat. _Kamoshida? Who’s that?_

She never found the teachers to be interesting at times, so she briefly zoned out whenever it was safe to do so. Some of her classmates had talked about another transfer student, a 2nd year. Apparently rumors were going around about him being sent here with a criminal record, for charges of assault. Honestly, everyone was either frightened or malicious to him. She never found rumors to be anything worth paying attention to, because she herself had been the target of rumors back at her previous school, and now even at Shujin. She hoped the transfer student, whoever he was, didn’t let these rumors get to him.

When lunch rolled around, she took out her bento, and she could feel everyone gape at the size of her bento. Well, she was going to work out after this, so she calculated the number of calories. Even for a non-practice day, it still dwarfed many of the other bentos and lunches other students in her class had.

As she ate, she could hear many of the other students still in the classroom whispering and pointing at her.

_How can she be so thin if she eats that much? That’s so not fair. I’ll just put on weight if I try to eat that much._

_Dude, I bet that she could fit a fork load of food in her stomach and still could maintain that figure._

_I wonder if gymnasts could eat that much and still remain so thin. Yoshizawa has it good._

Kasumi sighed; it seemed her eating lunch had become more of a spectacle than she liked it to be. _I need to eat enough to maintain my workout when I do so. They just can’t understand my reasoning._ In fact, everyone had given her a wide berth at lunch; she wondered if it was because of her honors student status or because they felt jealous. _I wonder when school will end._

  
  


After an eternity, class finally ended. Kasumi immediately left; it was clear that the school atmosphere felt unwelcoming; she wondered if it would get better as time went on. She went home and changed into some comfy athletic pants. It seemed both of her parents had already left; her mom left a note saying she would be back that night. She thought about where she would exercise; her mind immediately settled on going to Inokashira Park. There was always something about the calmness and the stillness of the pond with canoes gliding on the water.

She took the train there; it seemed rather jam-packed, she noticed. _Must already be rush-hour. Dad should be home by the time I get back._

She finally got to Inokashira Park. The sun was only beginning to start to set; she started jogging around one of the many jogging trails, making three loops around the entire pond before coming to a stop. She took a seat at a bench overlooking the pond; she watched the boats sail across the water.

Kasumi held her hand to her chest. “Sumire, I’m… not entirely happy at Shujin. I know I initially said that Shujin would be a fresh start, a new beginning for the both of us. However, you’re not… here, so it feels rather hollow. It just doesn’t feel the same without you now. I seem to understand now what you may have felt about all the rumors now that I’m at Shujin; it feels rather pervasive in the background, and it’s honestly rather annoying.”

Kasumi stopped to look at the sunset, before heading back. It was getting late. She needed to get back soon before dark.

  
  


Dinner was quiet, the clinking of spoons only breaking the silence. Akane decided to break the silence. 

“Kasumi, how was your new school?”

Kasumi nodded. “It honestly feels decent. I feel as if I made the right decision in transferring. However…” She pauses, wondering whether to tell her mother about the rumors and jealousy other students had towards her. “However, it hasn’t been exactly the most welcoming atmosphere. I think the other students are either jealous or envious of me.”

Akane nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that; I do have to admit that though they may have a reason for that jealousy and envy, they don’t have it nearly as rough as you, dear. You’re a gymnast, and the school decided to offer you the benefits to allow you to focus on your activities. They don’t know how much you really wanted to be treated the same as any other student, but all the same, you shouldn’t let them dictate how you react to them.” She turned to Shinichi. “Shinichi, anything you want to add?”

Shinichi, already reading a news article, folded it. “I agree with what your mother said. That being said, unlike you, they were not recruited to the school, and thus they’re not held to higher expectations. You, Kasumi, have been scouted by the school, and so it’s entirely reasonable and expected for the school to accommodate you while you try to fulfill your goals in gymnastics, which also coincidentally falls in line with the expectations they have of you.” His face softened. “The other students just don’t know you should be considered the same as them; just because you’re an honors student doesn’t mean they should have to envy you. If you show them how you’re not any different from them, they’ll change their tune. It will take time and persistence, but you’ll persevere. I know you can.”

Kasumi nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Mom and Dad. I feel much better after that pep talk.” She got up. “Excuse me, I have homework to get done. I don’t want to use my honors benefits if it’s absolutely not necessary.”

Akane and Shinichi nodded. “We’ll take care of the dishes. Good night, Kasumi.”

Later at night:

  
After a couple of hours working on homework, she was finally done. She was never good with math; it was honestly one of her weaker subjects, along with English. After taking a shower and drying her hair, she laid in her bed, for a good while. _My first day of school didn’t go exactly as I hoped it would; Mom and Dad are right though. I have to let my classmates know that they don’t have to treat me any differently, but how do I do that? They don’t seem like the reasonable type, even if I tried to forsake all my honors benefits. Of course, I should at least try._

* * *

4/12/16 

Subway

\- Morning -

* * *

Kasumi today managed to find a seat. It honestly felt refreshing to sit down on the subway for once, but when she saw a granny standing near her, she couldn’t stand to stay sitting.

Kasumi got up and spoke to the granny. “Please, take my seat. My station’s coming up.” 

The granny looked a little surprised but relieved. “Are ya sure? Then…”

As Kasumi stepped out of the way, she noticed a salaryman dart quickly, taking the seat meant for the grandma.

Kasumi was surprised. “Oh, wow, what speed!” She caught herself. “I mean-- Excuse me, that seat was for this lady…”

The salaryman briefly glanced up before tipping his head down and snoring.

Kasumi was dejected. “Oh…”

Just then a boy with black-haired wavy, unkempt hair, dressed in a Shujin uniform, looked at her. His glasses flashed as he cracked his knuckles. “Do you need any help waking him up?”

Kasumi shook her head. “It’s all right. I can understand his position as well.” She turned her head to face the grandma. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be any help.”

The grandma, silent through this brief exchange, responded. “It’s all right, dearie. Don’t you worry.”

Kasumi felt a bit crestfallen - surely she could think of something to do. Lightbulbs began flashing. “Please allow me to carry your luggage, at least.”

The grandma nodded, clearly surprised about the offer. “Thank you! Ain’t it heavy, though?”

Kasumi smiled. “Not at all. I train plenty.”

Once she got off at Aoyama, she tried to catch up to the frizzy-black haired student. She managed to catch up to him after the turnstiles and halfway to the entrance. “Pardon me… Thank you so much for earlier.”

Ren scratched his head. “Earlier?”

Kasumi elaborated. “For speaking up when I offered my seat on the train.” 

Ren shook his head. “That is nothing. Anyone would have felt compelled to stand up for that granny in that moment.”

Kasumi shook her head. “Even still, thank you for caring enough to try and help. You’re a second-year at Shujin Academy, correct? I’m a first-year there myself.” Kasumi gestured. “Thanking you totally slipped my mind back on the train, and I didn’t want to be rude to my senpai.”

Ren grinned. “So you’re one of those people who gets endorphins when you chase down people to thank them. If anyone else had seen you following them, they might have called you crazy. Or perhaps, maybe you’re in love with me.” He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to exaggerate everything.

Kasumi sighed. “Senpai, has anyone ever told you how much of a prankster you are?” Kasumi looked at her phone. “Anyways, we better get to school. Neither of us wants to be late.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


4/18/16

Shujin

\- Morning -

* * *

  
  


Kasumi had just barely survived her first week at Shujin. While it seemed that rumors about her were not stopping no matter how much she tried to be relatable to the others, at least it didn’t seem to be getting worse.

She wondered about the wavy-haired boy she met on the subway just last week. Hopefully, he was doing fine. She also wondered about the delinquent transfer student.

A staff member popped by. “Yoshizawa-san, some staff would like to speak with you regarding something.”

Giggles and chatter emitted.

_Ooh, did Ms. Honors student get in trouble?_

_I wonder what they have to talk to her about. Honestly, when some teacher calls for someone it’s game over for them._

_No fair, I wanted to skip class. Rats, Yoshizawa is so lucky._

Kasumi tried her best to drown out the background chatter as she got up and left the classroom. The staff member led her to the guidance office, which was on the 2nd floor. _Senpai was a 2nd-year student, right? Maybe I can catch a glimpse of him on my way back!_

The staff member opened the door. “Inside there is the vice-principal and Mr. Kamoshida, Shujin’s volleyball instructor.” He turned inside. “I’ll be going now, vice-principal. Mr. Kamoshida.” He bowed and shut the door behind him.

The vice-principal gestured to one of the open seats. “Sit, please, Yoshizawa-san.” She took a seat as he waited. “As you know, I am the vice-principal. This here is Mr. Kamoshida, the gym teacher and another of our staff. As you may very well know, we are expecting a lot out of you, miss Yoshizawa. Shujin has taken the extra step to enroll you into the honors program so that you can focus on your gymnastics. Naturally, we will be keeping a close eye on your results, and if your results don’t match or exceed the expectations we set for you, we will revoke your honor student status.” He flexed his hands. “Now then, we wanted to also inform you to avoid any troublemakers in our school. Mr. Kamoshida has more details on that.”

Kamoshida cleared his throat. “Naturally, there is a list of them that the staff holds. Honestly, there should be just only three you have to watch out for. Fortunately, they won’t be here at the school with us for too long. There is Ryuji Sakamoto, former track team captain. He has dyed blonde hair and has engaged in numerous microaggressions toward school authorities, excluding the principal. There is also Yuuki Mishima. He found records pertaining to one of our students and leaked them on the internet.” He stopped, pausing before continuing. Finally, there is the delinquent transfer student, Ren Amamiya. He was sent here as a transfer student. Honestly, what the rumors and leaks say about him isn’t half wrong.” Kamoshida halted before a frown appeared on his face. “Yoshizawa, I’d like to recommend you avoid those three individuals as best as you can. Entangling yourselves with the likes of them will only make your life at school bound to get worse.” Kamoshida nodded to the vice-principal.

Kasumi half-heartedly nodded. They were the school staff; she couldn’t just explicitly disagree. She did wonder what caused those three to become painted targets.

The vice-principal cleared his throat. “That’s all, miss Yoshizawa. You are free to head back to class now.”

They headed out, only to see another teacher and a boy approach. _Wait, I know him. He’s that boy from the subway._ Kasumi turned to him. “Thank you again.”

Kamoshida turned to her. “Oh, you know this guy, Yoshizawa?”

Kasumi, unsure about why Kamoshida was glaring at that boy, replied. “Yes, he lent me a helping hand earlier.” 

Kamoshida looked displeased. “I recommend you steer clear of the likes of him if you have any consideration for your future. Remember the discussion we had just now? There are a number of students in this school you shouldn’t get involved with… This one’s at the top of the list.” 

Kasumi was surprised. “Oh?” She looked at Ren, almost evaluating him. _I can’t imagine him to be anything like the rumors said. He really doesn’t look like what the other students and the staff make him out to be._

Kasumi smiled, but it was one purely dripping of righteous fury. “I appreciate your concern, Mr. Kamoshida, but my parents taught me one important thing that I agree with: that you should _never_ judge a book by its cover. From the brief interaction I have with him, I can’t possibly imagine him to be what the rumors say. Rumors are rumors after all; one should take them with a grain of salt. After all, only senpai knows what is factually true and what isn’t. I myself have been the subject of nasty rumors myself, but I know that they’re merely over-exaggerations, if not entirely inaccurate. Mr. Kamoshida, thank you for the warning, but I’d like to draw my own conclusions without relying on such baseless rumors.”

It seems Kamoshida was taken aback. “I see… well, I will respect your opinions, but nonetheless, the concern comes from sympathy.” 

Kawakami cleared her throat. “If you guys are done… I have to use the guidance office.”

Kamoshida almost seemed to have recovered as he said, “We should be going too--don’t want to get in the way of guiding this delinquent and all.”

Kasumi was satisfied with herself. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude, I’ll be heading back to class now. Please, excuse us.” She bowed and left.

* * *

  
  


Shujin

\- After School -

* * *

  
  


Kasumi left as soon as school was over. She wanted to make sure that she came back to her next practice with Coach Hiraguchi completely revitalized and showing progress since the last time she went to practice. She was trying to go home and clean up before heading out to practice on her own when she heard someone approach her. She stopped and turned around. _Isn’t that Mr. Kamoshida? I wonder what else he has to talk to me about, besides earlier._

Kamoshida walked up. “Yoshizawa-san, going so soon?”

Kasumi nodded. “Yes, I should go home soon. Tomorrow I have practice, so I need to get rested for that.”

Kamoshida had an unsightly grin on his face. “Yoshizawa, would you appreciate some training help?”

Kasumi looked dubious. “Help with training? I’m actually fine, Mr. Kamoshida. I appreciate the offer though.”

Kamoshida spread his hands. “I’m a volleyball coach, so I know plenty of stretching exercises and warm-up routines. You should never doubt a former Olympian, and the coach of Shujin’s accredited volleyball teams.”

Kasumi didn’t know why Kamoshida was so persistent. Nevertheless, she put on a smile as she said, “I appreciate the offer of help, but I’m doing fine on my own. You shouldn’t distract yourself from this, since I’m sure the volleyball team needs your help more.”

Kamoshida smiled as he said, “Writing me off this easy? I’ll have you know that my techniques are guaranteed to help you with gymnastics. Though volleyball and gymnastics do not encompass the same kind of sport, they do share the same emphasis on body stretching, and who knows, if you do decide to take me up on my offer, you’ll probably learn something new that you can apply to your gymnastics regimen.

Kasumi hated to admit it, but Kamoshida did raise a fair point. “Good point…”

Kamoshida smiled. He started, “Let’s have a trial run, then… you never know. You might learn something completely new that you could use to improve your gymnastics.” He extended his hand to grab her by her hand.

Kasumi was surprised to see Senpai appear out of nowhere. “Hands off her, Mr. Kamoshida.”

Kamoshida spun around. “You. Have you been listening this entire time?”

Senpai chuckled. “To tell you the truth, I almost wish I had. I just happened across you and Yoshizawa-san right now. Anyone could tell what you were planning to do to her. Didn’t you hear her, Kamoshida? She wanted to go home. Are you actually threatening her to stay?”

Kamoshida raised his hands. “I was merely offering her some help with her gymnastics training. No one can fault me if I didn’t at least try to offer my assistance.”

Senpai smiled. “Gymnastics isn’t anything like volleyball, Mr. Kamoshida. Especially not the training you’re offering her. The kind of training you’ll offer her will only ruin her gymnastics routine and make it harder to recover from it. Any gymnastics coach would say the same thing. Are you willing to take responsibility for whatever setback she may face if you offered her help and she accepted it? Will you explain to her coach yourself? Or did you not know even that little tidbit?”

Kamoshida snarled within. _This kid sure knows how to pick a fight. Lucky for me, I’m a figure of authority._ “Amamiya, could you call just teaching her a new form of warming up ruining her routine? It’s not like she’s going to incorporate it into her actual gymnastics.” 

Kasumi looked confused at the tense stand-off she witnessed unfolding within her. Why was he so interested in intervening? It wasn’t like Kamoshida was planning to harm her. Besides, she could always use a fresh pair of eyes. “Senpai, I’m an honors student because of my gymnastics. I need to attain good results to maintain it.”

Kamoshida looked momentarily panicked. Amamiya-senpai smirked. He began talking in a dramatic fashion. “I’ve seen your volleyball team with lumps, scratches, and bruises everywhere, Mr. Kamoshida. I don’t know if you know, but gymnastics is all about look and aesthetics. Contestants in gymnastics certainly have to look visually appealing and that requires that they attain no injuries. I don’t know about you, but I’m sure the training you gave the volleyball team members and Suzui-san wouldn’t fly in gymnastics. Her coach would notice, judges will notice, everyone will notice. Like Yoshizawa-san said, she’s on a scholarship because of gymnastics and she needs to attain good results to keep it. Are you willing to be held responsible by the school and principal if the training you give Yoshizawa-san causes her to not attain the marks the school expects of her?”

Kamoshida smiled and nodded. “Well, Yoshizawa-san is always free to seek me out. I won’t impose on her any longer.” He stopped by Amamiya-senpai and said something before leaving. 

Amamiya-senpai strode over to her. “Are you all right, Miss Damsel-in-Distress?”

Kasumi frowned. _What is with him and these nicknames he keeps giving me? I’m most certainly not a Damsel-in-Distress._ “I have a name, you know. Ah, that’s right. I haven’t introduced myself yet, Senpai! My name’s Kasumi Yoshizawa, first-year!”

Senpai nodded. “My name’s Ren Amamiya, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” _Rats, she doesn’t seem to be falling for it._ “By the way, thank you for what you said earlier, Miss Disney Princess.” He scratched his head.

Kasumi sighed. _He sure loves to harass me with those nicknames._ “Like I said, I have a name, Senpai. If you’re talking about earlier outside the guidance office, I was merely stating my thoughts. My parents raised me to never draw conclusions. And to be honest, the rumors about you seem rather outlandish. I could tell from a week ago and now that you are a nice person, if a bit quirky on nicknames.” She then looked around before asking, “By the way, why did you pick a fight with Mr. Kamoshida? He may not seem like it, but he has his priorities in the right place, as a teacher.”

Ren shook his head as he said with a face of utter indifference, “Let’s just say that Mr. Kamoshida and I have a… difference of opinion. And because of that, he seems to really hate my guts and have it out for me. However, you shouldn’t worry about that. Just keep clear of Kamoshida, okay? The volleyball team doesn’t have bruises and injuries for nothing, you know? Volleyball is a rough sport and I’d hate for you to get hurt from his training, so just stick to your own training. You and your coach will thank me.” 

Kasumi wanted to prod him more but relinquished her curiosity. Ren-senpai didn’t look like he was in the mood to share. “I see, so you were looking out for me. By the way, Senpai, how did you know all of that? I don’t think anyone has ever convinced me with their knowledge of gymnastics until you just now?”

Ren looked rather flabbergasted. “Well, gymnastics has always been about aesthetics, so I drew some conclusions. It helps that I’ve watched a bit back when I was younger.”

Kasumi smiled. “I see… maybe you could help me a little bit sometimes with some advice from time to time. From your conversation with Mr. Kamoshida, I could see that you’re very knowledgeable and seem to have charisma around you, so I was hoping if you could lend me your ear from time to time.” Her smile faded, as she frowned, thinking about how everything has not been going rather well after Sumire passed away. “Lately, I’ve been in a slump. I haven’t attained the results I was hoping from my performances and practice hasn’t been going as well as I hoped. I’m worried that I might be overthinking things. Will you indulge me in helping with my favor?”

Ren smiled. “Certainly, Miss Perfectionist. I’ll help you air out your thoughts, and you’ll be as gleeful as Cinderella at the ball.”

Kasumi groaned before frowning. _Ren-senpai, you really do love teasing me, don’t you?_ “Senpai, you do really love your jokes, don’t you? Anyways, we should exchange chat IDs.” They exchanged chat IDs, then Kasumi’s eyes became wide. “Oh no, I already wasted too much time here. Nice to meet you, Ren-senpai! If you’ll excuse me.” She headed out the entrance, before turning back and waving. Senpai waved back at her before she walked out of his view.

She turned and made her way to the station, walking through the turnstiles and onto the subway towards Shibuya. She almost collapsed into a seat. She muttered,

“What was that? Why is my heart beating so fast? Kasumi Yoshizawa, you so do not HAVE a crush on him. He calls me nicknames and makes jokes at my expense, yet… he treats me normally and the jokes aren't even slightly malicious. He’s the first person in Shujin and outside my family and Coach who didn’t care about Kasumi the gymnast or Kasumi the honors student. Maybe… He’s the one person who I should make friends with. Just maybe...” She shook her head. What was she thinking? Her mind said that she was only friends with him because of a mutual benefit, while her heart seemed to imply otherwise. _Hopefully, Mom and Dad won’t ask about how my day was. The last thing I need is for them to tease about if I have feelings for Ren-senpai._ She stared out the window, the subway pulling along the tracks.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when she talks to herself and asks what she is feeling, it's more of gratitude, not love. She (Sumire actualized as Kasumi) never had friends, and Ren was the first person who wanted to be friends, not for Sumire/Kasumi the honor student nor Sumire/Kasumi the gymnast, but just Sumire/Kasumi Yoshizawa. Of course, she feels pretty flattered; this is the first time she felt this way. Sumire never had friends, and even with the actual Kasumi I assume that her friends were also banking on her popularity as a gymnast.
> 
> That being said, in the game, Ren does do quid pro quo and this will be reflected in the story, but Ren (at that point) initiates. In this story, Ren is more interested in getting to know who he sees as Kasumi.
> 
> This took longer than expected to write down even though it's mainly recapping the previous chapter.
> 
> The next chapter: Cognitive Warp of a Predator will go back into expansion of the story in Kamoshida's Palace. That being said, I will only lightly touch the palace, with only one key event being covered before the Change of Heart.
> 
> P.S: These chapters I publish will have minor grammatical or sensical errors. I will constantly update these fics if I find said errors; however, I do expect to slightly edit these fics a number of times after publication, and I do a secondary and tertiary lookover before publication. However, there are times where I will look at it and decide that I used the wrong phrase or that maybe I didn’t put quotations or maybe even formatting errors. Please bear with these minor errors; I do try to catch them ASAP so the reading experience can be better.


	9. Ch 8: The Faith of Keeping Our Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves infiltrate Kamoshida's Palace after extensive prep in gathering medical supplies for usage in the Palace. They clear it in a day.
> 
> They send the calling card, the following day. The day they post it, they witness Kamoshida's reaction. Ren has a first-hand witness account of what Kamoshida did to Kasumi.
> 
> They talk on the rooftop about sensitive topics pertaining to Kasumi and her family.
> 
> They later infiltrate the palace and fight Kamoshida but they find some unexpected faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was very long.
> 
> I appreciate the patience the readers of this fic have so far. A lot of revision was put into this (by which I mean several drafts to choose from).
> 
> Enjoy reading.

4/20/16

Kamoshida’s Palace - Infiltration

After School

* * *

Finally, it came time for them to infiltrate Kamoshida’s Palace. Ren had prepared as much as he possibly could; now was the time the team should infiltrate. Though they still had plenty of time before Kamoshida made good on his threat, everyone agreed that the sooner they finish, the quicker Kamoshida’s reign of terror at Shujin comes to an end.

As Ren and the team progressed through the Palace, Morgana kept filling them in on important information. Besides the All-Out Attack, Ambushes, and guns being effective, they learned about hiding, Baton Passes, and some creepy-looking skull accessories called Will Seeds. Along the way, Morgana outfitted him with a grappling hook, which suited his style and allowed him to traverse by grappling onto a hook.

Ren thought everything was going perfectly fine. They were taking the time to progress slowly and surely and heal whenever necessary. 

However, he found a hidden alcove in the library that shook him and the others to the core. At least, Morgana had the insight of knowing there could be something special about the library. They were busy gathering books, three of them aptly named “the King”, “the Queen”, and “the Slave”, that Ren gleaned with his “Third Eye” ability Igor had so graciously provided him ( _this could prove useful for things outside the MetaVerse too,_ Ren thought). When they saw empty slots on the bookshelf, Ren quickly determined that the books should be slotted in. However, there were three empty slots in the library, and he doubted Kamoshida would just make the order of the three books seem irrelevant.

One bookshelf talked about Kamoshida’s exploits, so he slotted the King book in. Another held a rather sexualized opinion of Ann, so he slotted the Queen book in. The last bookshelf talked about the volleyball team members, so he slotted “The Slave book.” 

Once he slotted the final book in, he heard a rumble as the last wall pulled aside, revealing a hidden room. That’s when everything came to a grounding pause, as he beheld the rather horrific spectacle in front of him.

To Ren, it clearly looked like a torture room, with the same kind of cross that Kamoshida had earlier used to restrain Ann after she had been captured. In the real world, this must be his office.

Besides him, he could hear Ann and Ryuji visibly shake in anger, Ann more so. 

He placed a hand on Panther’s shoulder. “We will change his heart, Panther. This only confirms the worse, and that what we’re doing is seeking justice for everyone he abused, especially Shiho.” He lowered his voice. “Are you doing fine? We can leave and…”

Panther cut him off. “You’re right. I’m fine. Let’s go change that sick bastard’s heart.”

As they left, they were ambushed by a pack of shadows, led by a Disaster Shadow, as Mona identified. They took their time and were cautious infiltrating further, as the deeper they got in, the stronger the enemies got. At times, it was honestly touch-and-go if not for the mountain of prep Ren had done in amassing healing medicine and SP items.

Once they were getting nearer to the root of the distortion (AKA Kamoshida’s treasure), they were set upon missions to obtain items that they managed to walk away somewhat relatively unscathed. Once they reached the hallway outside the treasure room, they could not hesitate but breath a sigh of relief. After what seemed like a long harrowing journey, they finally all but reached Kamoshida’s treasure.

They infiltrated the throne room through a side opening.

Ryuji looked happy. “Okay! We’re in!”

Morgana and Ren looked back in irritation. Ryuji could have easily blown their cover considering they could see Kamoshida down below. 

Morgana said, “Quiet down, you idiot!” as Ren irritatingly said, “Skull, could you be any louder? I sure would love to get caught by Kamoshida.” They looked at each other and smirked.

Ryuji got taken aback. “Not you too, Ren-Ren!” He whispered-shouted.

Ren put a lip to his mouth. “Remember, codenames. Skull, we can celebrate once we’re out of here. Right now, keep a tight lid on your mouth. Unless you want Kamoshida to capture us, that is.”

Ryuji looked horrified. “Okay… has anyone ever told you how scary you are, Ren-Ren?”

Ren sighed. He crawled over to Ryuji and karate-chopped him on the head. He, Morgana, and Ann made their way ahead while Ryuji nursed his head, rubbing it. The treasure room was just ahead. He trekked over to the door he saw and opened it. There was a large set of doors at the end of the corridor. He went over and opened it, beholding a glorious sight of a mountain of gold, with something shimmering and hazy floating above.

Ann looked confused. “What is this? It’s… floating in the air.”

Morgana looked smug and content. “That, my dear Panther, is the Treasure. We finally found it!”

Ren looked dubious. “That cloudy thing? I’d thought it’d be something more recognizable.”

Morgana turned around. “I was going to tell you once we reached the treasure. It’s not going to be as simple as you thought; we’ll need to make it materialize before we can steal it.”

Ren contemplated. “So something like a notice putting him on blast?”

Morgana looked happy. “I knew I chose the right person for the job. That’s right, we’ll be sending him a calling card in the real world; of course, that has its own limitations. I’ll save that explanation for when we actually send it; all you need to know now is that once we send it, Kamoshida’s shadow will be aware we plan to steal his treasure, and thus it’ll materialize as he tries to protect it.” Morgana looked around. “Alright, we secured the route to the treasure, so let’s get out of here before Kamoshida’s shadow finds us.”

Everyone nodded. It took a bit of time to backtrack to the safe room just outside of the throne room, but they finally got out.

* * *

LeBlanc 

Evening

* * *

Ren got back to LeBlanc. It was already dark out. Just then he heard his phone buzz. He took it out. It was the group chat, and Ryuji was texting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryuji -**

You back home yet? I’m pooped… It hit me like a goddamn ton of bricks right when I sat down too...

**Ann -**

Well, I guess we did walk pretty far in. I’m glad we found that Treasure thing though.

**Ryuji -**

So Kamoshida’ll turn into a good guy if we steal that, huh… Either way, it’s up to you when we send the card, Ren.

**Ann -**

Call us over to the hideout when you’re ready. 

**Ren -**

Nice work, guys. It’ll all be over soon.

**Ann -**

See ya!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pocketed his phone. Morgana looked intense. “The real challenge is coming up. I hope you’re ready.” 

Ren went upstairs. He let Morgana out of the bag as he strode to his table. “Honestly, the amount of prep we did really helped us out in the palace. Don’t worry; I know Kamoshida’s not going to roll over for us that easily. That being said, I do hope we don’t have to encounter him when we actually steal the treasure.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


4/21/16

Shujin

After School

  
  
  


* * *

Ren texted the group chat to come to meet him at the rooftop. “It’s absolutely time to send the calling card.”

Morgana looked adamant. “All right! All we have to do now is send the calling card and take Kamoshida’s heart!”

Ryuji looked somewhat unhappy. “Couldn’t we have just sent one at the beginnin’ of all this…?”

Morgana shook his cat head. “It’s not that simple. A Treasure won’t stay materialized forever. Once the impression is gone, the Treasure will disappear. I think it’ll last around a day, at most.”

Ryuji seemed rather frustrated. “The hell…? That’s no time at all…”

Ren stroked his chin. “So we send it tomorrow, and then steal it that same afternoon. Kinda a little sudden, but hey, if that’s how it works, that’s how it works. Ryuji, Morgana doesn’t make the rules, so cut him some slack. He’s doing his best.”

Morgana perked up. “I knew you would understand!”

Ann looked pumped to fill shadow Kamoshida with lead. “So we send the calling card in the morning… and then carry out the plan by the end of the day, right? Honestly, it’s been a long time coming.”

Morgana nodded. “Exactly. Perfect.” He then turned to the other members. “Ann, I didn’t tell you what I told Joker and Ryuji earlier, but I’ll do so now. Ann, there is a very real chance that if you guys steal Kamoshida’s heart, he may die. Literally, as in causing a mental shutdown. Knowing all of that, are you prepared to face the consequences if it turns out to be the case?

Ann fidgeted with her pigtails. “It does seem like a hard thing to stomach, but we’ve already come this far. We’re going to pull this off, no matter what!”

Morgana nodded. “So, who’s going to write the card?”

Ryuji looked over. “Leave it to me!”

Ann looked dubious about Ryuji’s statement. “Why?”

Ryuji stepped. “Why...? Why wouldn’t it be me!?”

Ann scratched her head. “This is important. Are you sure you can handle the pressure?”

Ren nodded. “I agree with Ann. I know you loathe Kamoshida, but the last thing we need is for you to slip up while writing the calling card. Although…” Ren sighed. “Kamoshida will probably suspect us, anyways.”

Morgana echoed Ann’s thoughts. “I must agree.”

Ryuji made a fist. “I really want to get him good! Lemme write it… C’mon, please?”

Ren groaned. He really didn’t want to have to be saddled with making the choice, but he also didn’t want to write the calling card. “Fine, Ryuji, write whatever you want. However, if you write anything remotely corny or embarrassing, I know who to blame.”

Ryuji looked excited. “Yeah, I got this!”

Ann looked unconvinced. “Hey, are you sure about this? If they find out our identities, all this work will be for nothing…”

Ryuji looked too elated to not even consider what Ann just said. “I know, I know!”

Morgana got up. “All right, then! Tomorrow it is! You’d better not slack off on this.”

  
  


* * *

LeBlanc

Evening

* * *

Ren got back to LeBlanc Morgana said, “Well, whether you like it or not, the real battle begins tomorrow. Better be sure you’re prepared, okay?” Before he could say or do anything, his phone buzzed. _Must be Ryuji talking about how wonderful he made the calling card._ He took his phone out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryuji -**

Man, there’s so much I wanna write on the calling card. It’s kinda tough figuring out what to say.

**Ann -**

Are you sure you’re really capable of this!?

**Ryuji -**

Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence. Don’t worry, I got it. I even made a logo for us.”

**Ann -**

...A logo?

**Ryuji -**

Yup. You’ll get to see it tomorrow.

**Ann -**

Well, that’s worrying…

**Ryuji -**

I saw that! Anyways, you guys should rest up. If we screw up tomorrow, we’re totally done for.

**Ren -**

Que sera, sera.

**Ann -**

We’ll be counting on you.

**Ryuji -**

Just remember, we can’t trust any shitty adults. That’s why we gotta do this ourselves. Anyways, let’s pull this off and surprise everyone!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

4/22/16

Shujin

Morning

* * *

Ren came to school fully expecting to get a spectacle and he got one. He joined Ryuji who posted the card on the announcement board, while they waited for Ann to arrive. Ann arrived, and as soon as she read the calling card, she joined Ren and Ryuji as they waited for Kamoshida to inevitably arrive and read it. Everything hinged on Kamoshida reading it and acknowledging the threat, so that his Treasure would manifest.

Ryuji had a grin on his face. “Not bad, eh? I looked up a bunch of similar stuff for reference.”

Ann had a look of pity on her face. “Um...Yeah…I know what you wanted to say, but it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult.”

Morgana added on, “Your logo’s a little lacking, too.”

Ren couldn’t help but air his own thoughts. “Ryuji, if you seriously referenced a whole bunch of stuff, why does it honestly look and sound so... shitty, using the words that came out of your mouth? I get that you only had last night to do it, but I was expecting more…oomph.”

Ryuji looked shocked. “Not you too, Ren-Ren! Th-That’s ain’t true!”

Ren spotted Kasumi walking towards him. It seems she also read the postcards Ryuji made.

Kasumi looked dubious. “Hi, Ren-Senpai. Those cards are… kinda a little underwhelming. Phantom Thieves of Hearts? Sounds like they’re some band name. What did Mr. Kamoshida do?”

Ryuji looked about to say something but Ann snubbed his toe. _Perfect. Ryuji could have given us away._

Ren turned to Kasumi. “Maybe he did something bad and someone finally decided that they couldn’t take it anymore, or maybe someone had aired their grievances out on the net. Someone possibly read that and they decided to take action.”

In the background, they could hear students chattering among themselves. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong?_

_Does this mean the rumors are true?_

_Wait a sec… Is someone gonna take something from Mr. Kamoshida?_

_What’s with this weird logo? And who are these Phantom Thieves of Heart people?_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryuji defended himself. “...It got everyone excited, so it’s all good, yeah?”

Kasumi looked confused. “I’m sorry, senpai. What are you talking about?”

Ryuji looked like he was going to blurt something incriminating, but Ann pinched him. Ann introduced themselves. “My name is Ann Takamaki and this is Ryuji Sakamoto. You already met him, Ren Amamiya. We’re his friends.”

Kasumi smiled. “Nice to meet you, Takamaki-senpai and Sakamoto-senpai. Sakamoto-senpai, what were you talking about?”

Ryuji wanted to say the truth but Ann glared at him and he shrunk. Ren had a faint smile. “He was just commenting about how the postcards seemed to have brought up quite the mystery. Just what is Mr. Kamoshida guilty of?”

_Speaking of the devil, it looks like he arrived._ Kamoshida shouted, “Who’s responsible for this!?”

Morgana had a smug look on his face. “...Look at that. A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean by distorted desires.”

Ryuji had a pretty content look on his face. “It looks like it’s hitting him pretty hard.”

Kamoshida began jabbing fingers at people as he accused the crowd. “Did you do this!? Or was it you!?” The crowd dispersed until only Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Kasumi were still nearby. Kamoshida turned around and stalked over to them. “...Was it you two?”

Ren flashed Kamoshida a self-knowing smirk. “I don’t know… I think some of your victims finally couldn’t take it anymore and decided to take action against you. It got posted all over the net, so who knows where these Phantom Thieves of Hearts come from?”

Kamoshida looked furious. His eyes wandered over to Kasumi. “Yoshizawa, what are you doing hanging out with these two troublemakers? I thought I gave you very clear and explicit advice.”

Ren walked so he could stand between Kamoshida and Kasumi. “She came to talk with me of her own volition. I never threatened her to defend me or talk with me, so the only logical action was to humor her.”

Kamoshida looked like he was fuming. He also didn’t seem to take Ren’s words at face value. “Get going, Yoshizawa. This is my last warning. Do not ever talk to them.”

Ren could feel Kasumi hide behind him, grabbing onto his hand, clearly a little too shocked and frightened by Kamoshida’s sudden outburst and angry demeanor. “Kamoshida, you’re scaring her. You SHOULD leave now before you do anything you may also regret.”

Just then he saw Principal Kobayakawa waddle down the hallway. “Mr. Kamoshida, what are you doing!?”

Kamoshida, clearly angry, stalked off, but not before saying, “Eh, it’s not a problem. You’ll be expelled soon enough anyway.” Just then, Kamoshida’s shadow appeared in an alternate dimension, taunting Ren, Ryuji, and Ann. “Come… Steal it, if you can!”

Ren still felt Kasumi tightly holding on to his arm from behind. “It’s all right, he’s gone. Are you okay, Princess?”

Kasumi, clearly shaken, didn’t seem to notice either the little joke he made or the fact that she was holding onto Ren's hand for dear life until he pointed out. She detached herself quickly. “That… was a scary situation, to be honest. What is with these nicknames of yours, by the way?” She said as she pouted.

Ren sighed. “Habit of mine. I know, I’m sorry that I had to involve you in this little drama of mine with Mr. Kamoshida. I fully intended on keeping you out of it but I guess it was bound to happen.”

Kasumi had a look of utter shock. “I heard Mr. Kamoshida said something about expelling you and Sakamoto-senpai. Is that true, Senpai?”

Ren shook his head. “If you’re asking if it’s justified, it’s not. He says so, but he hasn't done anything about it yet. Truthfully, I think he might be bluffing.” He scratched his head. “Anyways, I hope these Phantom Thieves of Hearts do what they claim they can do. Would make my life a whole lot easier. Anyways, Kasumi, you should get back to class.”

Kasumi looked unconvinced but thankfully didn’t pursue the subject. “All right, I’ll see you later, Senpai.”

As Kasumi walked off, he could feel Ann’s and Ryuji’s eyes boring into him. Ren sighed. “I bet you have questions, but not now. Let’s focus on what’s at stake first.”

* * *

Lunch Break

* * *

As Kasumi was about to open her bento and eat lunch, as usual, she could hear the students muttering about her. However, what they were talking about was different. She focused her ears to hear them.

_Apparently miss Special Snowflake had a sister once in gymnastics. Of course, her twin sister died. Do you think she was jealous of her?_

_Man, imagine a Yoshizawa being jealous. I guess it’s possible that her sister was jealous of her and she committed suicide._

_She literally looks like a perfect person on paper, but I bet she has skeletons in her closet._

Kasumi was furious. People had managed to learn about something she didn’t want to share so wantonly. Now the rumors come and trouble her when she feels settled down.

Just then the classroom seemed more unwelcoming more so than ever before, more hostile. She packed up her bento and left. She rushed around before finding herself on the 2nd floor. She looked lost before Ren walked up to her, saying, “What are you doing here, Kasumi? This is a surprise. Or did you really miss your Senpai that much?”

Kasumi only rushed into him. Ren was confused until Kasumi gave him a hug.

* * *

Ren was about to make his way to the rooftop to eat lunch when he saw Kasumi. _That’s strange; usually doesn’t she eat with her classmates or something?_ He decided to tease her a little; after all, they had just met earlier that morning, even if she had undergone a rather scary experience.

Ren decided to walk up to her. “What are you doing here, Kasumi? This is a surprise. Or did you really miss your Senpai that much?” He jested. It really was too much fun teasing Kasumi.

At first, Ren expected Kasumi to hit him back with harsh words or something but Kasumi walked right into him and hugged him. _Okay, not what I expected._

Ren decided to be gentle. “Um, Kasumi, what are you doing? There are people watching.”

Kasumi looked up at him and immediately Ren knew what happened; Kasumi was deeply, emotionally in pain; about what, he didn’t know, but he planned to find out. He decided that it was best to retreat to a more private location, considering the crowd that had formed around them.

He prodded Kasumi gently. “Hey, we’re attracting a crowd. Let’s go to the rooftop; is that okay with you?”

Kasumi didn’t say anything, but she nodded. Ren took her hand and led her up to the rooftop. Hopefully, no one would follow them and they would have their privacy.

* * *

They got to the roof, and it was just the two of them up there. Ren decided to give her some space. She must really have found or heard something painful. Minutes passed by before Kasumi looked sufficiently calmed down.

He walked over to Kasumi and gently asked. “Kasumi, you doing all right?”

Kasumi drew a shaky breath, then said, “I’m doing much better, Ren-senpai. Sorry about earlier.”

Ren so desperately wanted to tease her, but he decided to rein in that urge for now. “That was a pretty tight hug you were giving me back there. Is something the matter?”

Kasumi looked downwards at Ren’s feet. “That’s…”

Ren leaned down a little. “Look up at me, Kasumi.” Kasumi hesitated before she followed Ren’s advice. “Is this a face who would push you for details? It’s okay, Kasumi if you don’t want to tell me right now. To be honest, I don’t want to push you to share if you’re not ready to. What I will do is to stay here with you until you’ve calmed down.” Ren paused, not sure if she would allow this. “Is that fine by you, Kasumi?”

Kasumi was speechless. Ren was giving up his time and energy to be with her to calm down; clearly he should have more important things to do like eating lunch or hanging out with Takamaki or Sakamoto-senpai. However, he willingly gave up that time just for her. Tears rolled down her face.

Ren visibly shrunk. “Woah, Kasumi! I didn’t say anything that made you cry, did I?”

Kasumi had a grateful smile on her face as she wiped away her tears. “No, Senpai, I’m just so lucky to have you as a friend. You really are selfless, aren’t you?” She looked around before asking. “I’m sorry if I took your time. Anyways, senpai, I think it is right to let you know; I involved you in quite the misunderstanding, so you should have the right to know what was troubling me earlier.”

Ren held up his hand. “No problem, I was planning to head up here anyway and eat lunch. I see you brought your lunch with you. If you want, we could eat together.” Ren then contemplated the latter part of what Kasumi said. “All right, but if you want to stop sharing, just do so. I won’t pry any further than what you’re willing to share.”

* * *

They pulled up two chairs and a table and began eating lunch. Kasumi’s bento lunch was monstrous compared to his own meager loaf of yakisoba bread that Ren wondered how she managed to eat all of that. Kasumi seemed almost lost in thought; Ren focused on eating as well.

Finally, Kasumi spoke. “There have been some rumors floating around me ever since I transferred here. I think you experienced the same thing, senpai.”

Ren nodded. “That’s true; it honestly puts me in a difficult position, but it’s not going to stop me from what I came to Shujin for. Anyways, as you were saying…”

Kasumi continued. “The rumors about me up until now have been quite tame, actually. However, today, I heard something about my sister, Sumire, who’s…”

Ren knew what that pause meant. “Kasumi, I…”

Kasumi shook her head. “My apologies, senpai. I know you feel sorry for me. Anyways, my classmates were talking about my sister, but the thing is, no one outside of the school faculty, me, my coach, and my family knows what exactly happened. I’m surprised they learned about it; I told no one about it.”

Ren grimaced. _Looks like Kamoshida wanted to get back at her after this morning, so he leaked confidential information; the question is how since Mishima isn’t his leaker any more. She got wrapped up in this mess because of me._ He began, “Kasumi, let me…”

Kasumi cut him off. “Senpai, again, I know you probably feel responsible or sorry for me, but don’t.” She had a weak smile on. “You know just about everything. You’re stuck with me for the long term now.”

Ren blinked, for once startled by the audacity of this girl. “I guess so. Your sister… was she also into gymnastics?”

Kasumi nodded. “Yes, she was. We both started in gymnastics when we were little, and we promised each other we’d reach our goal of earning the gold medal in the Olympics.”

Ren looked confused. “But there were two of you. How could you share the gold? I mean you could both be happy, but only one person can win it.”

Kasumi laughed. It was a pure laugh, one full of joy. “Well, we always pushed each other to our limit, so I guess we were rivals of a sort. At least, we were until early last month…”

Ren didn’t know what to say. Kasumi noticed Ren’s silence. “Ah, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to darken the mood, but the thing is… ever since then, I’ve been in a slump. That’s why I asked you to help me with advice. I’m hoping you can fill the void Sumire left.”

Ren nodded. “Well, Kasumi, be prepared. I’m not going to go easy on you with buttered-up advice.”

Kasumi smiled. “You really remind me of my coach right there. Anyways, will you help me? I’ll help you by…” She paused, before continuing. “teaching you some gymnastics. You seem to know and enjoy gymnastics and it’ll help you stay more fit, Senpai.”

Ren nodded. “I actually wanted to ask you that last week, but you left before I could ask. I said yes before, but this just seals the deal, Kasumi.”

Just then, a voice rang in Ren’s head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am thou, thou art I…

Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of rebellion

that breaketh thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the Faith Persona,

I have obtained the winds of blessing that

Shall lead to freedom and new power.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the voice faded in Ren’s mind, he noted Kasumi’s max confidant rank, a max of five. _Faith, huh. Five ranks._ _That’s strange, it’s nothing like Ryuji’s or Ann’s or Morgana’s or Sojiro’s or even Takemi’s confidant. Whatever, I’ll solve this mystery later._

Kasumi said, “We should be getting back to class, Ren-senpai. Lunch must almost be over.”

Ren couldn’t let her go without jesting at her at least once. “So was that hug earlier… meant to confess your love or something? I almost felt constricted.”

Kasumi waved it aside. “No, but you did help me a lot anyway, so thanks, Senpai.” She got up and made her way to the exit.

Ren looked dejected that she just so casually brushed aside his joke. “Right, see you, Kasumi.”

* * *

It felt like an eternity, but finally, school had ended. Now came the time to steal Kamoshida’s heart. They gathered in the alleyway.

Ren asked Ann and Ryuji, “You guys ready? This is the point of no return.”

Ryuji smiled. “I was born ready!”

Ann said, “Let’s do this!” with an air of fierceness.

Ren said, “It’s showtime!” and activated the Metaverse Nav. They retraced their steps to the treasure room. 

When they entered the throne room, they noticed it was empty.

Ryuji looked surprised. “What the hell’s goin’ on here? The door’s just sittin’ open, and there aren’t any soldiers around…”

Morgana explained. “This place is probably undermanned now that they all got assigned elsewhere. Either way, we win as long as we can steal the Treasure! Let’s keep going!”

Ren and the group ascended the steps, opened the door, and finally reached the Treasure. _It’s a big crown._

Morgana looked excited. “Aw yeeeah! The Treasure has appeared!”

Ryuji looked awestruck. “Man, it’s huge!”

Morgana seemed almost too excited. “What do you think!? It’s just as I said! Now we can steal it! Ahh… this shine brings tears to my eyes…”

Ann looked disturbed. “...It’s kinda pissing me off. Why’s this so pretty? Isn’t this Kamoshida’s desires?”

Morgana looked almost entranced by the crown. “T-Treasure…”

Ryuji scratched his head. “Uh, the cat’s actin’ awfully excited.” _Gee, Ryuji, who hasn’t picked up on that by now?_

Ann looked almost oblivious. “What’s wrong? Is something…?” She got cut off as Morgana leaped onto the Treasure. “Meeeeeooooow!”

Morgana continued prancing on it. “Mrrrrroooooow!”

Ren sighed. “That’s what’s wrong… Morgana, this isn’t catnip.” Morgana continued purring. Ren finally decided he had enough and grabbed Morgana and shook him. Ren said as he shook him, “This is not catnip!” Ren then turned Morgana around and whacked him once on both sides of Morgana’s cartoonish face.

Behind him, he could hear Ann and Ryuji snicker.

Morgana finally came to his senses. “Sorry, Joker. Why did you do that though!?”

Ren exasperatedly said, “I came here to steal Kamoshida’s Treasure, not see you prancing around on it, wasting time. I don’t want to waste time watching an idiot obsess over the Treasure.”

Morgana pouted. “Still though… it looks shiny.”

Ren sighed. “I swear, if you do that one more time, I’m not going to hold back.”

Ryuji looked surprised. “You were HOLDING BACK!?”

Ren drew a deep, exasperated sigh. “Anyways we’ve wasted enough time. Let’s go before Kamoshida finds us.” Ren, Ryuji, and Ann begin to lift the crown and carry it out. 

Morgana was prancing around them, saying, “To think it’d go so well… I’ve even found three Persona-users in the process…”

A voice suddenly rang out. “Go, go! Let’s go! Ka-mo-shida!”

Another voice grunted. “Nngah!”

Suddenly the crown got pelted out of their grasp. Ryuji gasped. “Uwa...!”

Ren sighed. “Like I said… I was hoping we wouldn’t encounter Kamoshida, but some stupid cat had to waste our time.”

Morgana looked ashamed, but he tried to defend himself. “Hey! They were hiding! How do you know if they were simply lying in wait this entire time?”

Ren groaned. “You have a point, but you would have known if you were not preoccupied with ogling the Treasure.”

Kamoshida grabbed the crown. He pointed to the gang. “Are you brats done arguing amongst yourselves? I won’t let anyone take this! This proves that I am the king of the castle-it is the core of this world.”

The gang focused their attention on Kamoshida.

Ann looked pissed. “That rat bastard… That’s how he sees me, isn’t it!?”

Ryuji shouted. “Yo, pervert. Were you waitin’ to ambush us?”

Shadow Kamoshida snarked back. “I just made it easy to find you. I’ll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now.”

Ryuji stepped forward. “That’s our line, you sexually-harrassin’ d-bag!”

Shadow Kamoshida shook his head. “What a selfish misunderstanding…”

Ann crossed her arms, angry at Shadow Kamoshida. “How is this a misunderstanding!? You were doing things that you kept in secret from others!”

Shadow Kamoshida waved his arms dramatically. “People around me were the ones who kept it secret. Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners… They willingly protect me so that we all may profit from it.”

Ryuji looked shocked. “Profit!?”

Shadow Kamoshida looked pissed. “There are too many imbeciles who don’t understand that! Including naive brats like you and that girl who tried to kill herself!”

Ann looked almost infuriated yet resigned as she said, “True, she’s a total idiot… letting you manipulate her, trying to commit suicide… And I’m even more of a dumbass for not realizing that!” She got into a battle stance. “But no matter what kind of fool someone might be… They don’t need your permission to live their lives!”

Ren thought, “ _Panther…_ ”

Shadow Kamoshida lashed back. “Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant! There is no wrong in using my gifts for my gain.” He smirked. “I’m a cut above all other humans!”

Ann grew angrier and angrier at the drivel Shadow Kamoshida spouted. “‘Above’? You mean beneath. You’re a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!”

Shadow Kamoshida chuckled as a sudden miasma of dark energy surrounded him. “That’s right! I’m not like you… I am a demon who rules this world!” The miasma of dark energy engulfs him and Cognitive Ann completely, obscuring their view for a few seconds.

As he grew into a more hideous form, Ren looked to his teammates and nodded. Everyone nodded back and got ready.

Ryuji was surprised by Kamoshida’s form. “Wh-What the hell!?”

Shadow Kamoshida towered above them, looking much like a demon with an extremely long tongue (longer than Igor’s nose several dozen-fold, Ren would wager), holding a wine glass and a fork. He laughed. “Hahaha! Gyahaha! I’m allowed to do whatever the hell I want!”

Ren points his knife at Shadow Kamoshida. “That’s where you’re wrong, Kamoshida. Let’s finish this.”

Shadow Kamoshida looked pissed. “Nngh… Graaaaaaaagh!” He snarled. “You goddamn, no-good shitty brats! Haven’t you been taught not to point at people!? Huh!?

Morgana directed their attention to Shadow Kamoshida’s head. “Look! The Treasure’s over there! We should catch him off guard and steal it! Let’s attack him and wait for that opportunity.” 

Ren, Ryuji, and Ann laid on the attacks, while Morgana would heal them and provide further firepower if necessary. Eventually, when they seemed to have dealt Kamoshida a good amount of damage, he did the unthinkable.

He ate a figure from his trophy cup. Ren was more grossed out than pissed.

Kamoshida said, “Mmmm hmmm! That hits the spot! Come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain’t lettin’ you sleep tonight!”

Ryuji yelled. “That’s not fair! Also gross!”

Ann said. “Agreed.”

Morgana offered a suggestion. “He healed himself? Is it from eating one of those… things in the trophy? Then we should destroy that first!”

As they attacked Kamoshida, they made sure to target his precious trophy cup. Kamoshida got pissed. “You don’t know what this is worth, so stop touching it! Don’t do it anymore, got it? I’ve warned you!”

Ren smirked. “Make me, Kamoshida. I think from the way you’re reacting, I should just smack it some more.”

Morgana smirked and added, “When someone tells us not to do something, it makes us want to do it even more!”

After a couple more attacks, Ren finally crushed the trophy. Appropriately, Kamoshida got despondent seeing his prized trophy cup crushed to smithereens. “No way… This is from when I won the national…”

Morgana crowed, “All right! Surround him!”

Everyone surrounded Kamoshida, pointing their guns. Shadow Kamoshida looked down at Ren, asking, “You think that you can get away with doing such a thing? Do you realize who I am? I am Kamoshida! Don’t you get it!?”

Ren responded. “So what? So what if you’re Kamoshida!? If this was any other teacher or heck, even the principal, we wouldn’t hesitate one bit if they were culpable of the same things you did to the students, to Ann, and to Shiho!”

Kamoshida got angry. “So what? I am a ‘somebody’ and you are ‘nobodies’! I’ll make you regret this! I am the king!”

Ren snarked back. “Even the little people can rise up and revolt against abusive authority figures. The American and the French Revolution are examples. Our revolution is against you and all the corrupt adults, Kamoshida!”

Morgana nodded. “Well put!”

Ryuji added, “I always saw you as a condescending hotshot, but right now… you’re just a pathetic loser.”

Ann asked Kamoshida. “We came all this way to steal that? Will you just give up and hand it over?”

Shadow Kamoshida rebutted. “Silence! I won’t have the likes of you have this!”

Morgana looked a little surprised. “You still have the energy to say all of this. Then we’re going to up our game as well. Let’s do this!”

Ren and the gang sprang backwards and leaped up. There, they began rushing and attacking Kamoshida from all sides.

Shadow Kamoshida didn’t look even that fazed. “How dare you keep defying me… Looks like I gotta bring out the big guns! Slaves! Bring over you-know-what! Time for my killshot back when I was active and rockin’ it! Killshot… as in I’ll make the kill!” Kamoshida looked around. “What’s the holdup? Where’s my ball!?”

Just then a figure that appeared to look like Mishima rushed up, carrying a volleyball.

Cognitive Mishima groveled before Shadow Kamoshida. “I-I’m so sorry, King Kamoshida! I-I have it right here!”

Shadow Kamoshida cracked his whip. “Too slow, Mishima! Worthless chump!”

Ryuji looked shocked to see Mishima. “M-Mishima!?”

Ann heard Ryuji. “Wait, what!? Why’s he here?”

Morgana tried to calm them down. “Calm down. That’s only Kamoshida’s cognitive version of him! It’s not the real Mishima!”

Ren shouted to everyone. “Guard or hide, everyone!” Everyone nodded as they tried to take cover or prepare themselves.

Shadow Kamoshida admonished Cognitive Mishima. “Good, Mishima - now pass it to me! Don’t tell me you can’t even do something as simple as that!”

Mishima passed Kamoshida the volleyball as Kamoshida leapt into the air and smacked it down. While it was rather painful, the fact that everyone guarded made it easier for them to survive the shot.

Shadow Kamoshida looked ticked off that Ren and the other Thieves survived the hit. “I knew it… I can’t go all out with Mishima providing the back-up. Hey, shit-for-brains, get off my court!”

Cognitive Mishima ran, wailing as he did so. “I-I’m sorry, King Kamoshida!”

Kamoshida yelled out. “Next slave, get out here! Hurry up with my damn ball!”

Just then a cognitive Shiho Suzui ran out with a volleyball. However, was she dressed… in a risque bunny costume? Ren rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was seeing things wrong. _You massive pervert, Kamoshida._

The cognitive Shiho told Kamoshida, “King Kamoshida, I’ve brought you your ball, just like you’d asked.”

Shadow Kamoshida creepily said, “Now there’s a good girl, Suzui. Yeah, all women should obey my orders like this - ain’t that right, sweetheart?”

Ren scoffed. “You’ve sunken to the lowest levels of depravity. By the time we’re finished with you, you’ve wished you’d have given up earlier.”

Ann looked totally shocked. “N-No way! What’s Shiho doing here!?”

Morgana looked to Ann. “Panther, calm down! That’s not the real one!”

Ann shrunk even if she knew the truth. “Y-Yeah, you’re right… But, this is just…”

Ryuji was pissed. “Dammit, even Suzui too! You’ve gone too far, you piece of shit!”

Shadow Kamoshida looked at the Thieves. “...Ah, I get it! You want to see my killshot again, don’t you?”

Morgana looked over at Ren. “Joker, your plan?”

Ren internally cursed. _Sorry, Suzui. We’ll get the sick bastard for this._ He pointed his knife towards the cognitive Shiho. “Focus on the fake Suzui. If we do that, we can prevent the killshot.”

Morgana nodded. “Understood. Guys, let her rip. It won’t hurt the real Suzui!”

It seemed Cognitive Shiho was weak to everything so a couple of hits took her down easily.

Shadow Kamoshida visually looked disturbed. “Hmph, even Suzui was useless. Looks like I’ll have to give her some special instruction later… one-on-one.”

Ann looked renewed with a fire of vengeance burning in her eyes. “Kamoshida, I’ll never forgive you!”

Ryuji looked adamantly pissed. “Sorry, Suzui… I swear we’ll beat that bastard’s ass.”

Shadow Kamoshida flailed around. “What’s the matter, slaves!? Hurry up and bring me more volleyballs!”

Just then a cognitive figure appeared. It looked like Kasumi… Ren’s eyes widened. She was dressed in the skimpiest leopard bikini set the world had ever seen.

The cognitive Kasumi bowed. “King Kamoshida, I brought you the ball.”

Shadow Kamoshida looked almost enraptured by her. “Good girl, Yoshizawa! With enough time, you’ll make it into my inner chambers.”

Ren shouted, “You bastard! Not just Panther and Suzui, but now Kasumi too! How low are you willing to sink?” He turned to the rest of the Thieves. “Focus fire on the cognitive Yoshizawa. Same strategy as cognitive Shiho!”

The Thieves nodded. However, Ann had summoned Carmen to cast Agi, but Kasumi nimbly leapt out of the way. Ren was stunned.

_Does she evade only Fire attacks or does it mean she evade all attacks? This is going to be a problem._ “Skull, smack her down!”

Ryuji rushed up… and Kasumi leapt out of the way again. 

Morgana shouted to Ren. “Looks like she evades all attacks! What do we do!?”

Ren contemplated. “We’ll do a team attack. Have one person attack first, then when she’s dodging that, we’ll have the other person hit her with a different attack right when she dodges. Judging by her evasion, it’s going to have to be you and me, Mona. You attack her first as a decoy while I pin her down.”

Mona nodded. “Roger! Off I go!” He leapt towards Kasumi, swinging his scimitar towards her. She dodged. Ren took off his mask. “Arséne, Eiha!”

Arsene manifested and hit Cognitive Kasumi right as she leapt back into place. She fell, dazed. Ren shouted. “Everyone, now’s your chance. Hit her with everything you’ve got!”

Ryuji rushed up to smack her as Ann summoned Carmen to let loose an Agi spell, and Mona unleashed a Garu spell by Zorro to accentuate the Agi. Ren switched to Berith and issued a Pierce command. With that, Cognitive Kasumi dissipated.

Shadow Kamoshida looked almost unperturbed. “So… the new girl failed to prove her worth. Well, I guess I won’t be inviting her soon!”

Ren snarked. “You won’t be able to do that when we’re done with you.”

He motioned to the team to find cover, throwing a smoke bomb to obfuscate their location. “Alright, I need you, Skull, to steal the crown. Panther, I, and Mona will act as decoys to buy you enough time before Kamoshida notices you’re gone.”

Ryuji saluted. “Count on me, Joker!” He sped off, hiding behind a pillar near Kamoshida.”

Ren made a countdown timer with his hand. “Okay, in 3… 2… 1…, now everyone, let’s go and wreck Kamoshida!”

Ann emerged from cover, using Carmen to send Agi spells flying towards him. Mona, hiding behind a pillar, used his slingshot to sling pellets towards Kamoshida’s face. Ren, meanwhile, switched to Obariyon and used a Dream Needle attack.

As they leapt around, annoying Kamoshida while sending various attacks his way, Ryuji made his way up to the terrace.

Kamoshida finally looked around. “Is there one less of you? I knew it! Who’s missing!?”

Ryuji smiled as he took position. “Too late, you bastard. I’m here!” He leapt off and smacked the crown off Shadow Kamoshida’s head.

Shadow Kamoshida flailed. “Nooo! My… my precious…”

Morgana looked pleased. “Good! Kamoshida’s shaken up! It looks like it’s almost over. Joker, it’s time to finish him off!”

Ren nodded. He said to Kamoshida, “This is for Shiho, for Kasumi, for everyone who you brutally abused and sexually harassed. Arséne, show him who’s boss! Cleave him!”

Arséne opened his wings and cleaved Shadow Kamoshida. The horrifying monster shrunk in a puddle, revealing the badly beaten up human-like Shadow Kamoshida. Shadow Kamoshida leaped to snatch the crown before Ren could rush over, and tried to escape, but the Thieves managed to corner him.

Shadow Kamoshida groaned as he stumbled around, clearly trapped.

Ren nodded to Panther. She stepped forward.

Ann taunted him. “What’s wrong? Not running away? Why don’t you run? Aren’t you a great athlete?”

Shadow Kamoshida looked rather distraught. “It’s always been like this - all those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me! I’m doing this all for them! What’s wrong about demanding a reward for that!?”

Ren laughed. “Your reward!? Your reward happened to push a girl into attempting to commit suicide, along with abusing countless team members and sexually harassing females.”

Ryuji looked at Kamoshida. “Now you’re makin’ excuses? We’ll do something about that distorted heart of yours.”

Shadow Kamoshida groaned. “Hrrgh…”

Ann looked almost too calm that Ren was afraid she might take retribution a bit too far. “Scared? Right now, you’re seeing the same thing that Shiho did.” She walked forward. “I’m sure she was scared too… except she had no choice but to jump… What will you do? Will you jump? Or would you rather die here?”

Ann manifested Carmen as Kamoshida shrank in fear.

Morgana asked, “Do you want to finish him off? It’s your call.”

Shadow Kamoshida lost it there. “No, please wait! I beg you… Just forgive meeee!”

Ann didn’t pay attention to Kamoshida’s pleas. “Shut up! I bet everyone told you the same. But you… you took EVERYTHING from them!” She let loose an Agi, only for it to barely miss Kamoshida.

Kamoshida shrank as he noticed how close he came to dissipating himself. He kneeled as he made to grovel before them. “I-I accept defeat… you want this? Take it!” Shadow Kamoshida tossed the crown to Ren. Ren held it before stashing it.

Shadow Kamoshida gave up. “Go ahead and finish me off… You do that, and my real self will go down too… You have that right since you’ve won...”

Ren looked at Panther. “I know you will do the right thing no matter what you choose to do with him.”

Ann heaved as she gestured to Carmen, who let loose an Agi spell. Ryuji was about to shout something but Ren shook his head, gesturing. It just barely nicked Kamoshida’s robe.

Ann looked determined. “If his mind shuts down, he can’t admit his crimes.”

Morgana and Ryuji looked relieved while Ren bobbed his head. “You’re kind, Lady Ann…”

Shadow Kamoshida looked down. “I’ve lost. You’re through when you lose… What am I - What am I supposed to do now?”

Ren, with a voice of adamant honesty, said, “Atone for your crimes. That’s how.”

Shadow Kamoshida looked up, appearing to be resigned to his fate. “All right… I will leave now and return to my real self… I’ll make certain that I…” He faded completely in bright sparkles before he managed to finish.

The gang was about to give each other high-fives all around when they heard rumbling. 

Morgana looked like he just remembered. “Hey, just so you know. We don’t have time to waste. This place is about to collapse!”

Ann and Ryuji shouted in unison, “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” before looking at each other and shrugging. “Run!”

* * *

They barely made it by the skin of their teeth. They appeared back in the alleyway by the school, too worn out from running the whole length of the Palace.

Ren deeply heaved before managing to say, “It’s finally over. Kamoshida’s reign of terror has effectively been ended.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kamoshida's Palace is officially over. To be honest, this is how you can expect me to cover the Palaces, only covering important events like Madarame's decoy mission or the legwork Ren and co do in Kaneshiro's Palace prior to infiltration.
> 
> So there we have it. Sumi's confidant is now set up. I reshuffled everything. Sumi's Faith Confidant remains the same, but her rank 2 is replaced with her Rank 5, her rank 3 remains the same, her rank 4 remains the same, and her rank 5 is a completely original interpretation. Obviously, Rank 1 is completely different, taking inspiration from Rank 6, but different.
> 
> If you're wondering how I got the inspiration for that risqué thing Cognitive Sumi is wearing, it comes from Sumi's Rank 8 confidant in the Third Semester.
> 
> The next chapter will briefly cover Kamoshida's confession, the actual formation of the Phantom Thieves, and segue into Mementos and the reappearance of Maruki as he tells his story of how he was hired by the principal.


	10. Ch 9:  The Light Upon Purging Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kamoshida's change of heart, it looks like things aren't going too well until the last second. At that very moment, it happens, stunning the members of the Phantom Thieves as much as the student body.
> 
> Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana decide to celebrate their victory over Kamoshida with some tasty food. Ren invites Kasumi when she asks him if he's free at the last minute.
> 
> After Kasumi leaves, they have a serious talk about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apologies for nearly the week-long update. I had a minor case of carpal tunnel syndrome. Needed a day or two to recover, but I'm back. That being said, this chapter required a lot, and I mean a LOT, of revision. I wasn't too happy with the initial draft, so I rewrote the parts where it felt a little lacking a couple of times.
> 
> I finally got to the point where I feel comfortable publishing it. That being said, I will go back in and edit it if I read it and find some parts to be a bit jarring. It looks at least decent to me right now. However, the publication will allow me to read it as readers of the fic would and allow me to catch any errors.
> 
> Previously: 
> 
> We saw the gang clear Kamoshida's Palace and issue the calling card. However, it seems because Kasumi associated herself with Ryuji and Ren, that Kamoshida sought to punish her by leaking information about her deceased sister, which sends her into a depressive state. Ren bumps into her and tries to help her. 
> 
> That day, they enter Kamoshida's Palace to steal the treasure. They ended up having to fight Shadow Kamoshida and won the battle without major difficulty. They leave Shadow Kamoshida alive so that he may return to the real Kamoshida and have him repent of his crimes. They escape the Palace.

5/1/16

LeBlanc

Night

Ren Amamiya

* * *

Ren wasn’t sure exactly what had happened to Kamoshida, but tomorrow the board meeting was going to happen. He, Ryuji, and Ann had been keeping low, acting like diligent students while they waited for any signs that it worked. Even though Kamoshida had conveniently taken a leave of absence the day after they exacted the change of heart, no further news had come nor did Kamoshida show any further signs indicating the change of heart working. He was hedging his hopes on it; if it failed, his brief tenure as a Shujin student was little more than a bygone memory. 

His phone buzzed. He took it and opened it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ann:**

The board meeting’s tomorrow, right?

**Ryuji:**

We’re gonna get expelled if Kamoshida doesn’t have a change of heart by then…

**Ren:**

I’m sure he will. Don’t lose hope.

**Ann:**

Either way, I’m not going to lose hope.

**Ryuji:**

You’re right. It’s a little too early to be giving up hope now. Guess we’re going to find out one way or the other tomorrow. We just gotta brace ourselves for all the possibilities.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren stowed away his phone. Morgana said with an air of sympathy, “I’m sorry I can’t offer you more reassurance, but he should have the change of heart.”

Ren shook his head. “We’re only lucky we had the opportunity to do so. Otherwise all our efforts would have amounted to nothing. I will believe in what we have done." That night he went to bed, the next day heavy in his mind. 

  
  


* * *

5/2/16

Morning

Shujin Academy - Gymnasium

Morning Assembly

* * *

Ren thought the assembly was merely a means to salvage Kobayakawa and the school’s reputation, seeing as the tragedy in question occurred nearly two weeks and a half ago. _Principal Kobayakawa must be squirming knowing that Kamoshida is acting unlike his usual self. That being said, he sure does do a great job at pretending to care, even if his intent is laid bare for everyone to guess at it. That being said, I don’t see Kamoshida anywhere. Just…_ Ren halted his thought as he heard a door open. It seems Ann and the other students heard it too. Ren turned to look and what he saw vindicated him. Kamoshida stood there, head slumped down. He almost looked… defeated.

The principal looked surprised as well. “Mr. Kamoshida, what’s the-”

Kamoshida had a resigned look. “I… have been reborn. That is why I will confess everything to you all…” He strode up to the podium, Kobayakawa stunned.

Ann looked surprised by the swift change of mood. “Huh?”

_Kamoshida’s significantly more humble and quiet than his usually boisterous and snarky attitude. And he said he was going to confess everything… is this the change of heart!?_

Ryuji, next to him, looked straight on. It seemed even he looked dumbfounded, despite his resolve that it had to work. It's possible he doubted if it would actually even work.

Chatter erupted in the background.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Confess?_

_What’s wrong with Mr. Kamoshida?_

_Did it have to do with that calling card?_

_What is this about?_

_Has him coaching the volleyball team led Mr. Kamoshida to snap?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamoshida started speaking. “I have repeatedly done things that were… unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students… physically abusing my team, and… sexually harassing female students.” He sighed, before continuing. “I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!”

Chatter again erupted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sexual harassment?_

_Physical abuse and verbal abuse?_

_Volleyball team? Really!?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamoshida got on his hands and knees, prostrating himself before the entire Shujin student body and faculty. Ren was in shock; he never would have imagined the change of heart would have this kind of effect.

Kamoshida looked pained as he said, “I thought of this school as my own castle… There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn’t like them… I will, of course, rescind those…” He shook his head. “I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts… I am an arrogant, shallow… and shameful person. No, I’m worse than that… I will take responsibility and kill myself for it.” Kobayakawa tried to rein him in, but was largely unsuccessful.

Ren was alarmed. _Okay, that is not how it was supposed to go. Paying the penance for doing those things, but killing himself!?_ Ren shook his head; murder did not have to come from this. He thought about saying him, but Ann beat him to the punch.

She angrily shouted, “Don’t run, you bastard! Shiho’s still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!”

Ren nodded. _Thank you, Ann. We don’t want any more suffering or tragedy to come out of this; that being said, he has to properly be punished._

Kamoshida looked up. “You’re right… You’re absolutely right… I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes… I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team… I… I tried to force her into having relations.

Chatter erupted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disgusting._

_So Takamaki refused to play along?_

_That’s absolutely horrible._

_Appalling, simply appalling._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamoshida continued. “As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone, please call the police!” He looked around, clearly distraught.

Ryuji, standing near Ren, took all of this in. He seemed rather surprised. “Wow… That actually happened… Kamoshida actually got on his knees and confessed in front of everyone.” He looked as if he was in a dream.

Students began talking about what just happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isn’t this just like what that calling card said?_

_Does this mean the Phantom Thieves thing was for real!?_

_Was something done to Kamoshida!?_

_C’mon, there’s no way you could steal someone’s heart!_

_But why else would he start saying things like he’ll kill himself or turn himself in?_

_Maybe because it almost got leaked? Don’t they go easier on you if you turned yourself in?_

_I wonder what happened…_

_Who knows? But man, Kamoshida turned out to be one sick bastard._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Everyone slowly filed out until Ann, Ryuji, and Ren seemed to be the only ones still there. All three of them were still a bit shocked that it actually happened. 

Ann looked downwards in thought. “His heart really did change…”

Ryuji still looked unnerved. “Seems like it. But, was this really for the best?”

Ren was unsure himself. Perhaps more disturbing was that Kamoshida didn’t say anything about leaking information about Kasumi’s family. Of course he didn’t know whether it had slipped Kamoshida’s mind, but the lack of even mentioning it made him doubt whether Kamoshida had leaked it in the first place. “I think so… what Kamoshida said and proclaimed he was going to do, it should have given his victims some peace and justice.”

Ryuji looked a little relieved. “Yeah… it’s gotta be. But things’re happenin’ way too fast…”

Just then Ren, with his third eye, could sense a group of people approaching. He turned, only to find Mishima and two girls.

Ryuji was flummoxed. “Huh…? What the…?”

Mishima bowed; Ren never expected Mishima to do that. “Takamaki-san… I’m sorry!”

Ann was a little unsure of what was happening. “Huh…?”

Mishima looked pained as he said, “We all knew… but we pretended we didn’t.”

The girl on Mishima’s right butted in. “Takamaki-san, I had you all wrong… I’m sorry that I spread rumors about you!” 

The girl on Mishima’s left chimed in. “I didn’t know at all… Kamoshida was forcefully pushing himself on you… It must have been so hard for you!”

The girl on Mishima’s right continued. “I’m sure there’s a ton of people who want to apologize to you. We’re so sorry!”

Ren was a little flummoxed on what he heard; from what he heard, these two were somewhat responsible for all the nasty rumors about Ann that had been floating around. For one thing, he hated people who spread rumors because they did not know a single thing, but on the other hand, they apologized to Ann and Ann should be the one who decides whether to forgive them or not.

Ann shook her head. “No, it’s okay. The same goes for me too… Besides, that’s all in the past now.”

The girl on Mishima’s right, upon seeing the teacher approach, said, “W-Well, see you later then…”

The girls left, leaving Mishima. Mishima turned to Ren, regret clearly showing on his face. He mumbled, “I can’t apologize enough for what I did to you. … I’ll swear I’ll make it up to you someday.” He trudged off. Ren sighed; what Mishima did to him had already left its mark. He had mixed feelings about Mishima; Ren did despise Mishima for not standing up to Kamoshida, but on the other hand he had no idea just how far Kamoshida took his corporal abuse with the volleyball team. He also felt as if Mishima had given up all hope until today.

Ryuji looked a little surprised as he faced Ann. “Looks like Kamoshida ain’t the only one that had a change of heart. Man, I’m glad for you. Looks like those weird rumors are gonna go away.”

Ann looked back at Ryuji. “My thing doesn’t really matter. You two should be relieved Kamoshida isn’t expelling you guys.” She sighed. “We made Kamoshida apologize about Shiho… That’s more than enough for me.”

Ryuji stepped back in faux shock. “Oh I see, rubbing it in, huh? Anyways, you should hurry and tell her about it then.”

Ann nodded and said in a more upbeat tone, “...Yeah.”

* * *

After that morning, Ren found it difficult to concentrate in class, so he zoned out a couple of times. It almost seemed like the end of school would never arrive, but it did. Ryuji messaged both him and Ann to head to the rooftop. _Looks like Ryuji still hasn’t gotten over this morning. I wouldn’t be surprised; even I was a little shocked that it worked._

Ren made his way to the rooftop. Ryuji was already there, lounging on one of the chairs. Ren sat down and pulled out the medal, while Morgana got out of his schoolbag.

Ryuji admits to Ren, “I totally freaked out… He really did have a change of heart…” Ryuji looked happy. “And we were lucky his mind didn’t get messed up either! This was an A+ job!”

Morgana looks bemused. “Does this mean that they won’t have a mental shutdown even if their Palace disappears? I see… So we need to persuade the Shadow without killing it, and then send it back to its real self. Our targets won’t undergo a cognitive collapse if we do that.”

Ryuji covered his mouth while wiping his nose. “So, we can get ‘em to confess with no bad stuff? Hey! That works for me!”

Ann walked in, looking a little annoyed. “Do you have to be so loud?”

Ryuji had a grin. “Don’t worry about it. So… how’d it go? With Shiho, I mean…”

Ann looked joyful. “She’s regained consciousness!”

Ren and Ryuji both were positively surprised. Ryuji looked struck. “For real!?”

Ann crouched down, clearly still processing everything. “It was only for a little bit, but I got to talk to her! I was able to tell her that Kamoshida admitted to what he did!” She wiped away a tear as she continued, “Shiho, she… she told me she was sorry… Looks like she found out I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake… And here I was, wanting to apologize to her.”

Morgana adamantly said, “Kamoshida’s at fault for all this.”

Ann remarked, “I know… Shiho’s mom is thinking of transferring her to another school after she recovers. The whole sexual harassment and attempted suicide… people will label her for that. Sounded like Shiho had the same idea too.”

Ryuji made a sound as he said, “It’s going to get lonely…”

Ann nodded. “But, I think it’s for the best… I’m sure it’d be hard if she stays here.”

Ryuji tried to cheer Ann up. “She’s alive. You can see her anytime.” Ren winced; Ryuji could have rephrased that first part or even omitted it entirely.

Ren stood up and grasped her shoulders. “Ann, it’ll be fine. Shiho will be perfectly fine. You can always go hang out with her whenever. All that matters is that she’s still here.”

Ann nodded. “...I need to change too.”

Ryuji waved his left hand. “That aside, I was surprised you could hold yourself back against Kamoshida’s Shadow.”

Ann looked a little crestfallen as she said, “It wasn’t like that… I just wanted Kamoshida to apologize himself. Ren understood what I wanted when he said that.”

Ryuji scratched his head. “Oh yeah, you did say that, huh, Ren-Ren?”

Ren nodded. “I knew that Ann already wanted Kamoshida to make amends for everything, so the only way for him to do so is if Ann scared Kamoshida enough to give up after we had beaten him.”

Morgana looked bewitched. “You’re so kind, Lady Ann.” _Is this cat actually in love with her?_ Ren made plans to grill Morgana later.

Ryuji nodded. “No matter how much of a shitbag he was, finishing him off woulda left a bad aftertaste, huh?

Ann looked confused. “Huh? That’s not it. I think revenge is best served if I make him repent.” She has a determined look on her face as she resumed, “Realizing what he’s done, he’ll grovel for forgiveness the rest of his life, you know? I just believe there are fates worse than death.”

Ryuji looked overwhelmed by what Ann just said. “Holy shit… A-Anyways, that’s all settled… But you know, there was one more thing I was wonderin’ about that castle. Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing?”

Morgana clarified. “It isn’t necessarily limited to him. It’s something anyone could have if their heart became warped from their desires.”

Ann repeated with a tone of disbelief, “Anyone…”

Morgana looked eager. “Wanna check it out?”

Ren made a time-out gesture. “Hang on, Morgana, I know that we have the ability to go inside of people’s cognitions and change them, but Ryuji and I only agreed to do so because of Kamoshida. You’re implying as if you want us to continue as the Phantom Thieves.

Morgana puffed out his chest, or at least tried to. “Wait, what!? You’ve been given this power to change society for the better, and you’re telling me that this was a one-time thing!? Listen, if someone has been given such a power for the good of society, shouldn’t it be their duty to use it and not let it go to waste?”

Ryuji chimed in. “Yeah, Ren-Ren. We have the chance to stick it to all the bad adults out there. Are you really going to say you wouldn’t like to continue?”

Ren sighed. “First of all, Ryuji, I can already see it’s gotten into your head. Not to mention you seem like the type to parrot it out to anyone, and I mean anyone. You might get us arrested with that big mouth of yours if we keep on being the _Phantom Thieves of Hearts,_ as you dubbed us.”

Ryuji blanched while Morgana crowed, “Hah! I knew I wasn’t the only person who thought that. Way to go, Joker!”

Ren holds up his hand. “Hang on, I’m not done. Morgana, I’m grateful for the assistance you provided us, but if there’s one thing you really have to learn about, it’s promises and contracts. Neither in Kamoshida’s Palace nor in my place did I promise you that this would be more than a one-time thing. I honestly am on the fence about this. First of all, I really do like the idea, make no mistake. However, the duty that comes with it presents a lot of difficult conundrums. What if the police catch wind of this? To them, they would think we’re vigilantes, taking the law into our own hands. That ties into another concern. As we continue targeting high-profile targets, we become more and more renowned, but with that we attract attention even if we as a group are anonymous. What if we get manipulated by outside entities as we continue changing hearts? All of these concerns come from thinking of possible cases.”

Ryuji laughs and slapps Ren on the back. “You’re worrying too much, Ren-Ren. Anyways, we’ll deal with it if it ever happens, buddy.”

Morgana looks amused. “I agree with Ryuji for once, but you piqued my interest with that. I do admit that you definitely thought this through, but let’s concentrate on the here and now. However, I will make sure to keep what you said in mind.” 

Ann looked a little lost, but she fidgeted with her pigtails. “Ren, I’m actually really glad you brought it up.” Ren blinks; he thought Morgana, not Ann, would have been the one to take his side. “I’ve been thinking about whether or not we should continue, but I can’t imagine not doing so. That said, I don’t want to end up getting targeted by the police over this.”

Ren nods. “All things being considered, it’s a difficult topic, so we need time to think. Although I will say that if we continue, we have to consider those as potential risks from the moment we decide to continue or not. If we continue, there is no doubt that it could very well happen, but at the same time it’s a probability.”

Ren looks around. He smiled. “We shouldn’t be talking about this now when we just witnessed Kamoshida’s change of heart as being an absolute success.”

Ryuji looks relieved. “Anyways, Morgana, n-not right now. We better lay low for a while. People are still gonna be talkin’ about Kamoshida. Then again, it’s totally impossible for someone to find out what we did at his Palace.” _Ryuji’s actually smart if he knows when to keep his mouth shut. Morgana sure does underestimate him._

Ann looked almost resigned as she said, “Yeah, about that… Weird rumors about you guys are already going around. Stuff like, you got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence…”

Ryuji, eyes wide open, remarks, “The hell!?”

Ren hangs his head in resignation. _So much for my plans of fading into the background of the school hubbub._

Ann adds, “People aren’t easily going to believe that phantom thieves really exist. The calling card’s being treated like it was a prank by someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing.

Ryuji looks defeated. “Makes sense… We’re the ones who did it, and I still don’t completely believe it myself.”

Ann nods, then replies, “Let’s wait for things to settle down for the time being.”

Ryuji smiled, clearly thinking about something else. “Anyways, let’s check how much this medal can be sold for. It’d be better if we pawned it off ASAP.” Ryuji scrolled on his phone before making a fist pump. “Ooh, got a hit! Wait, thirty thousand yen!? That’s all a gold medal is worth?”

Ann had a mischievous look in her eyes as she said, “Remember that time in middle school? I lent you some money.”

Ryuji looked adamant. “There’s no way I borrowed thirty thousand yen from you!”

Ann looked amused as she countered, “Wouldn’t it be around that much with compared interest?”

Ryuji remained adamant about not paying it. “Interest my ass!”

Ann waved her hand. “I’m not saying I’m taking all of it. I mean, it’s your fault for not paying me back all these years! It’s just common sense!”

Ryuji, resigned, stuck his hands in his trousers. “Dammit…”

Meanwhile, Ren had been looking at this with such a piqued curiosity he almost erupted in laughter but managed to hold it in, keeping a stoic face. _I have to know what he borrowed that money for._

Morgana, amused by how the conversation devolved into debt collection, cleared his throat. “I agree with laying low and keeping an eye on the situation. However, you dragged me into this. It would be nonsense not to celebrate a successful mission.”

Ren stood up. “I second that. We need to blow off steam after that.”

Ryuji exercised his right arm. “I guess we could blow this dirty money on something fun.”

Morgana looked almost exuberant, as he crowed, “Discussion among phantom thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it?” _So that was what you were after, you sneaky cat. You probably want sushi or something, but we can’t afford market price sushi with 30,000 yen._

Ann looked surprised. “Hey, wait- ... Nah, I guess it’s fine. There’s somewhere I want to go then.”

Ryuji was curious. “Where’s that?”

Ann remarks, “It’s a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while.”

Ryuji laments, “I owe money, so I can’t complain…” Ryuji turned to Ren. “You good with that?”

Ren wanted to throw out an answer like “I want sushi or A5 wagyu!” or “I’ll just take a good home-cooked meal” but he settled to say something else. “I’m down. As long as it’s good food. Otherwise, I’m pretty sure Morgana would complain to me.”

Morgana said, “I’ll leave it to your discretion as well, Lady Ann.” _Again with the ‘Lady Ann’… I wonder if he’s fallen head over heels with her, but how!?_

Ann nods. “I’ll call and check the prices later then.”

Ryuji excitedly asks, “When should we go? Wanna do it soon, like tomorrow?”

Ann replies, “Why don’t we go on the last day of the holidays? It’ll help energize us when school life starts up again the day after.”

Ryuji remarks, “Then… the 5th, on Children’s Day.”

Ann then poses the hard question. “So… who’s going to sell this?”

Ryuji shrinks. “I know a guy, but he gives me the creeps every time I visit his shop. Ren, why don’t you do it?”

Morgana smirks. “Leave that to us. We know a store that will buy anything. Don’t we, Ren?” _I would have volunteered anyways, Morgana. I know that Ryuji was talking about Untouchables in Shibuya._

Ann looks relieved. “Okay, I’ll leave that to you guys.” Ren internally sighed; Morgana just had to steal his thunder; just why was the cat so hung up on Ann? 

  
  


* * *

5/4/16

LeBlanc

Night

* * *

Ren had finally managed to sell the medal. The day after, the 3rd, Sojiro had requested that he make himself useful by helping in the cafe, and Sojiro was rather persistent about it. Later, when Sojiro saw a news program about Shujin Academy and the scandal involving Kamoshida, he grilled Ren about whether it was Shujin. Ren opted to tell the simple truth and Sojiro told him to keep his head down. 

The 4th, Sojiro again tried to enlist his help, but he adamantly said he had to do something first before coming back to help. He managed to slip out when a woman wearing a suit walked in and ordered coffee. He and Morgana headed to Untouchables, the owner still as gruff as usual. At first, the owner turned him away. He was about to leave when the owner, a built man with a gecko tattoo, called him back and offered $30,000 yen, which Ren agreed to. The owner handed Ren a bag and told him to leave and not to open it yet. However, two police officers came in and began questioning the owner. At one point, they turned to Ren and tried to force him to reveal what he had in that bag, but Ren refused, stating that it was none of their business and that they were harassing a customer. The owner snickered as the vulgar detective looked infuriated. Ren took that as his cue to leave. Outside he couldn’t help checking the package, but he gasped. It was a model gun, an even better built model gun than the one he currently had.

When Ren got back, there was a stack of dishes and mugs he had to wash, then he could be free with his evening. Ann called him up to check whether he sold the medal, and Ren assured her they had managed to slip out and sell it that day. Ann looked relieved and just told him to anticipate tomorrow.

He was about to head to bed when his phone started buzzing. At first he thought it was Ryuji, wanting to speculate just what Ann had planned for them with food. Ren was hoping it was barbeque or something, but he left the choice in the right hands. He pulled out his phone and was surprised. Kasumi was texting him, and this was her first time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kasumi:**

Hi, Senpai! Are you free tomorrow?

**Ren:**

Actually, tomorrow I’m going out with Ryuji and Ann as a celebration. We’ll be eating something, though I don’t know what it is.

**Kasumi:**

Oh, I just got Children’s Day off from practice… I was hoping we could work out together at Inokashira Park.

**Ren:**

Well, since I mentioned it, do you want to come with us? We’ll be meeting tomorrow in Shibuya, near the Shibuya Crossing. 

**Kasumi:**

Really!? I would love to go. I’ll pay for my share.

**Ren:**

Hang on, just let me text them first. I’m sure they’ll be more than willing to let you tag along. The more the merrier, as they say.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren quickly switched chats.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ren:**

Hey guys, a friend wants to come with us tomorrow for what we’re planning to do. Is that okay with you two?

**Ann:**

Fine with me, though I worry Ryuji won’t keep his mouth shut and accidentally tell your friend that we’re the Phantom Thieves. 

**Ryuji:**

I so can keep my mouth shut!

**Ann:**

Yeah, I doubt that.

**Ryuji:**

I saw that! Anyways, Ren-Ren, who’s your friend?

**Ren:**

Kasumi Yoshizawa, gymnast. She goes to our school. Apparently she’s an honors student.

**Ann:**

Wait, you’re acquainted with her!? Hang on, it was that girl we saw last week, right when we posted that calling card. So she’s the honors gymnast I’ve been hearing about!? That being said, there’s also some rumors about her...

**Ryuji:**

For real!? Ren-Ren, how did you get to meet her!? 

**Ren:**

...Long story. I’ll tell you guys tomorrow. Anyways, you two are fine with her coming?

**Ann:**

Absolutely!

 **Ryuji** :

Hell yeah, she’s welcome!

**Ren:**

Why do I have the sneaking suspicion you want to hit on her?

**Ryuji:**

…… 

**Ren:**

Everyone, pay your respects to Ryuji. I think I just found out who his type is.

**Ann:**

F.

**Ren:**

F. Morgana also says F.

**Ryuji:**

To hell with you guys! So what!?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren switched back to his messenger chat with Kasumi, ghosting Ryuji.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ren:**

Kasumi, are you still there? Ann and Ryuji said yes. We’ll be meeting near the Shibuya Crossing in the morning, around 11.

**Kasumi:**

Thank you, Senpai! I’ll be sure to get there on time. Are you free for exercising afterwards?

**Ren:**

I’m free, but I don’t know for how long we’ll be eating or if there’s a line we have to wait in. We might have to postpone our workout for another day.

**Kasumi:**

It’s okay, Senpai! See you tomorrow!

**Ren:**

Likewise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren pocketed his phone. He looked at Morgana, and Morgana sighed. “I know I didn’t have any input about this and you just decided for me, but since Lady Ann is okay with this, I’m also okay. Just try to rein in Ryuji, okay? I shudder to think how much of a blabbermouth he could be in public.”

Ren nodded, then remembered. “So what do you think Ann has in store for us? I’m hoping it’s barbecue.”

Morgana salivated. “A-5 wagyu, filet mignon, steak… any of that would be fine. Lady Ann does have excellent taste.”

Ren smirked. “So what’s with the whole ‘Lady Ann’ nickname?” He pretended to step back in faux horror. “Don’t tell me… you have a crush on her?”

Morgana was silent, too conveniently silent.

He texted Ryuji.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ren:**

Hey, Ryuji, guess who Mona has a crush on?

**Ryuji:**

I don’t know, man. Who?

**Ren:**

I’ll give you a hint. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and has two pigtails.

**Ryuji:**

Seriously, for real!? He’s a cat tho; how the hell is he ever going to get in a relationship with her?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren pocketed his phone. Morgana was not amused. He shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, you never know if Ryuji has feelings for Ann. Personally I don’t think so, but it could always appear at any time. And you know what they say about having a rival who’s in love with the same girl. You’ll be more creative getting her affection.”

* * *

The next day, Ann, Ryuji, Ren, and Kasumi all met up in Shibuya, and Ann led them to a fancy looking hotel, but Ren was confused. A hotel? At least that was what he thought before Ann took them to an extravagant looking buffet. He could hear everyone’s stomachs grumble, especially Kasumi’s. It looks like everyone saved their appetite. Perfect time for brunch too.

Everyone found a table first, then split to get food. When he got back with his plate, Ann already had cake on her plate while Ryuji had meat. Kasumi was nowhere to be found. He sat down.

Ryuji looked blissful. “Mmmm… So good…”

Morgana looked like he was in heaven. “No wonder Lady Ann chose this place!”

Ann looked happy. “Of course it’s good. This is a famous hotel, after all.” Ann’s mood shifted. “Oh yeah, I heard that the police are coming to interview some people at school.”

Morgana quipped, “That’s troublesome.”

Ren made a time-out gesture and looked around for Kasumi. He spotted her, piling some stuff on her plate. Her plate looked rather stockpiled of food. She doesn’t seem to be hearing them. He turned back to them and gestured to keep talking.

Ryuji said, “Our names are going to come up for sure. People’re spreadin’ all sorts of rumors about us and Kamoshida… But we got ‘em pumped up! I keep hearin’ stuff like ‘The Phantom Thieves really stole his heart!’ I think most people don’t believe it, but some of ‘em actually seem grateful. Look at this.”

Ann looked a little confused. “The Phantom Aficionado Website?” Ann begins reading some of the comments.

Ryuji looked happy. “Pretty cool, huh?”

Ann looked surprised yet happy. “I was just desperate to deal with my own problems, but seeing people saying all of this feels… strange.”

Ryuji agreed. “Yeah…Hey, what do we do now?”

Ren checked his watch. “How much time do we have to eat?”

Ann gasped. “This place has a time limit!”

Ryuji got up, surprised. “Oh crap, we only got an hour to eat!”

Ann looked over. “Just fifty minutes left!”

Ryuji scratched his head. “I’m not gonna finish all the beef dishes at this pace!”

Ann looked concerned. “I need to eat my way through the entire dessert menu!”

Ryuji turned to Ren. “Look after our stuff! We’ll snag somethin’ for you guys too, don’t worry!”

They left to go grab more food. Just then, Kasumi popped by and sat down. Her plate was laden with all different kinds of food. “Phew, I think I got everything. I might go back and grab some more once I’m done with this plate. By the way, Senpai, what were you, Sakamoto-senpai, and Takamaki-senpai talking about?

Ren decided to fill in Kasumi with a version of the truth. “We’ve been talking about the Phantom Thieves. Ever since Mr. Kamoshida got on stage and confessed, they’ve been picking up steam.”

Kasumi looked deep in thought. “Senpai, do you think that maybe people should try to help themselves? If people rely on these so-called Phantom Thieves to help them, they’ll become dependent, so what happens if they someday disappear?”

Ren nodded. “It’s certainly a unique perspective. Truthfully, I’m not sure. I’d like to say that the Phantom Thieves pick up the slack where the police leave off, but when they leave, I’m hoping they left the world in a much better place than before, and that hopefully the people know that these Phantom Thieves can’t always be there for them. It’ll be up to them to finish the work of the Phantom Thieves.” Ren looked over at Kasumi; he smiled. “Anyways, we should start eating. We’re on a time limit if you don’t know.”

Kasumi vigorously nodded. She began digging in. Ren began focusing on his dish. Ann and Ryuji came back, laden with plates. They put them down and started eating. 

Ryuji exclaimed, “Aw man, it melts in my mouth!”

Morgana was confused at Ryuji’s selection of dishes. “Seriously? Only meat?”

Ann looked utterly blissful. “Now, where should I start?”

Morgana looked pained. “And she’s all about the cake…”

Ann didn’t hear Morgana. “So happy…” Ren looked at her plate; it was so full of sugary sweets that he wondered how Ann kept a slim figure.

Ryuji smirked. “Hey. Calories.”

Ann got a little peeved. “Shuddup! Like you could criticize me with that mountain of meat you have! How much do you think one of these costs? I’ll never get the chance to do this again! Mmm, the Wilton Hotel cake buffet… I’ve heard rumors, but I never thought it’d be so amazing!”

Kasumi was utterly in morbid fascination at the food piled on their plates. “Sakamoto-senpai, shouldn’t you have vegetables with your meat? Too much red meat and you’ll get diabetes.”

Ryuji choked and blanched. 

Kasumi then turned to Ann. “Takamaki-senpai, having sweets is okay, but indulging too much will lead to cavities and build up weight.”

Ann grew despondent as she halts taking a bite of her sponge cake slice. Ren looked for an easy outlet. Ryuji leaned over to Ren. “Dude, who _is_ she? She acts like my mom with my food.”

Ann and Ryuji looked over at Kasumi’s plate. Ann said, “Hey, I thought I saw a mountain of assorted food on her plate. Does that mean… she ate it ALL?”

Kasumi looked indignant. “I’m a gymnast. I have to eat enough to maintain a specific diet. Don’t worry, I plan to work it all off today afterwards. I asked Ren-senpai if he wanted to come with me as well.”

Ann muttered, “I couldn’t eat as many sweets to compare with her. And she does it with every type of food.”

Ryuji and Ann both looked pained. He and Ann looked at each other. Ryuji said, “So you’re the rhythmic gymnast I’ve been hearing about. I heard from Ren about what you do, but I never thought of you as the type to hang out with a bunch of labeled troublemakers. Just how did you two meet?”

Kasumi began explaining that first encounter in the subway, then that 2nd encounter outside the guidance office and near the school entrance, and finally that day when the calling card was posted.

Ren simply nodded. “That’s what it is, guys. Kasumi and I are in a mutually beneficial relationship. She teaches me gymnastics, she asks me for advice on things.”

Ryuji and Ann, again, looked at each other. Ryuji said, “Has anyone ever told you how you two seem to complement each other?”

Ann vigorously nodded. Kasumi turned a deep shade of red. “Sakamoto-senpai, just what do you mean by that?”

Ryuji waved his hand. “Call me Ryuji. I can’t stand my friends calling me by my last name. Anyways, it’s more of a connection I feel between the both of you. You two just seemed naturally suited to each other.”

Kasumi, face still red, muttered, “Naturally suited to be with Senpai? Does he mean…? No, he can’t possibly mean…” She got up. “I need to go get some food.”

Ren got up. “I’ll accompany you. It looks like what Ann and Ryuji got me looks to be merely beans and some other weird food.” 

Morgana added on, “This is just plain grotesque. These two don’t know what fine dining means, we’ll show them.”

Kasumi didn’t seem to hear him, muttering here and there. Ren lightly tapped her shoulder. “Earth to Kasumi. Kasumi, are you there?”

Kasumi didn’t hear him. Ren sighed and leaned in to whisper into her ear. “Hey, princess, you doing alright? Don’t tell me you have a crush on me.”

Kasumi turned to him and started sputtering. “O-Of course not! It’s out of the question!”

Ren smirked. “Oh really, because the blush on your face convinces me otherwise.”

Kasumi gasped, then frowned. “Anyways, Senpai, we should hurry. We don’t have much time left to get some food and eat.

After Ren and Kasumi leave, Ann and Ryuji looks at each other.

Ann said, “She’s nice. A little pushy and easy to embarrass, but nice.”

Ryuji shook his head. “No, Ann, have you seen her whole face when I told her she and Ren complement each other? I’d bet you she and Ren will become more than friends, if you catch my drift.”

Ann smiled. “Why not make it an actual bet? Loser has to do one thing that the winner wants. I’m betting he’ll keep her as a friend. I’m thinking he’ll hit it off with someone else.”

Ryuji scoffed. “You’re so on. He’s going to get in a relationship with that kouhai, just you watch. Shake on it.”

Ryuji and Ann stretched their hands and shaked. The bet was on.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Ren and Kasumi were chatting along while Morgana kept prattling on about fish. They first headed to the fish station; Morgana was waxing poetic about fish while Ren made the unconscious choice to tune him out.

As Ren grabbed some fish for Morgana, he could hear an arrogant, wealthy woman talking to another woman. “Have you heard, my dear? The news about that Kamoshida fellow was absolutely dreadful.”

The other woman haughtily replied, “Ah right. That teacher at Shujin Academy, caught doing such indecent acts. Shameful, really. And they still haven’t managed to solve those horrible psychotic breakdown episodes, have they? I wish they wouldn’t let themselves be distracted by such a tawdry scandal.”

The arrogant wealthy woman added, “Perhaps it’s a sign of how peaceful this country is. I honestly pity those poor Shujin students though.”

Ren felt his hand clench as Kasumi looked unnerved by the talk these two women had. 

Morgana whispered. “Shoot! Just grab some food and act natural!”

Ren grabbed some fish as he turned to Kasumi. “Are you planning to grab something from the fish station, Kasumi?”

The arrogant wealthy woman spoke. “Agh, how did children like this end up here? I prefer my meals to be hooligan-free, thank you very much. Come, let us go.” They left. 

Ren felt Kasumi grab onto his arm. He sighed and turned to face her. “It’s okay, Kasumi. They’re gone. Don’t let what they said bother you. They were making unjust generalizations.”

Kasumi shook her head. “I thought you were planning to do something. You’re nothing like what people at the school or these adults say you are, Senpai. Just why…? Anyways, Mr. Kamoshida really was a bad person, was he? I’m glad you warned me about him.

Ren shook his head. “Honestly, their behavior and their thought processes are a mystery to us as we are a mystery to them. Kasumi, about Mr. Kamoshida… I personally interacted with him and thought he was a nasty person so I didn’t want you to fall for his superficial charisma.” Ren urged Kasumi along. “Anyways, we need to hit up all the food stations, right?”

Kasumi looked like she wanted to say more, but refrained. “Right…”

He then headed over to the dessert section. Fountains of vanilla, chocolate, and caramel were placed on top.

An IT Company President nearby said, “News travel quick. It’s already all over the internet. You know, the story about how Kamoshida got his ass kicked by some world-reforming heroes...”

His female companion responded. “It doesn’t sound like a serious story to me. Some of the details are pretty far-fetched.”

The IT President reassured his companion. “Don’t worry about it. We just have to do what they tell us to do. It’s all rumors made up by school kids, anyway. If it’s gripping news, who cares if it’s not true?”

 _So they don’t believe in the Phantom Thieves, but they’re hyping us up to make us seem real… Interesting._ Ren filed that tidbit of information away. He grabbed some chocolate fondue. 

The IT President noticed Ren. “Hmm? … Agh, never mind.”

The woman questioned him. “What’s wrong?”

He waved it aside. “Ah nothing. I thought some weird kids were looking at us, that’s all. Why don’t we go? It’s almost time for the meeting.”

They left. Kasumi looked at Ren. “Senpai…”

Ren sighed. “It’s nothing… People will have to do better than that to get under my skin. Being at Shujin has already gotten me used to being treated like this.”

Kasumi grabbed his hands. “What people say about you are not TRUE; you have Takamaki-senpai, Ryuji-senpai, and me. We’re your friends.”

Ren felt a smile creep up. “My my, have we switched roles, princess? I thought I was the one who had to console you. It almost feels like you fell for me.”

Kasumi’s cheeks turned red. “I-I’m your friend, and wouldn’t friends console one another?”

Ren chuckled. “It’s a joke.” Kasumi pouted in annoyance; Ren decided to go get some rice to pad his plate. “Coming, Kasumi? The food isn’t going to come to you, you’ll have to go to it.”

Kasumi huffed, then followed Ren.

Ren could hear Morgana ruminating in his bag. He grabbed a rice scooper and scooped up some fried rice. Nearby he could hear a fancily-dressed woman and an old man talk.

The fancily-dressed girl said, “The ratings for the news were really that good? It was because it was about that teacher who sexually harassed his student, huh? Was it Kamoshida?”

The old man, who looks to be a TV Station President, said, “It’s all about how you frame it. You’ve got to cater to the idiotic public. Ratings go up when you show them crude, sensational news, and make it easy for them to understand.”

The fancily dressed girl responded, “By the way, do you think these ‘sudden changes of heart’ might be real?”

The TV Station President shook his head. “Well, that’s… Hmmm?”

Morgana rustled in his bag. Kasumi finally came by. “Kasumi, are you going to grab any rice or anything?”

Kasumi nodded and turned to get some rice.

The fancily dressed girl continued. “So because he had a sudden change of heart, he just confessed to all his crimes?”

The old man laughed. “Hahaha, who knows? Sorry, but it’s time. I have to go. I’ll call you again after the meeting.”

Kasumi turned to Ren. “Senpai, people sure are talking about the Phantom Thieves, though not many people seem to believe they exist.”

Ren nodded. “To be honest, no one could expect that to occur, so it’s only natural that they have some doubt.” He wandered over to the meat section. “Protein, Kasumi?” She nodded and joined him.

A man at the meat section was in the midst of a conversation with another man. “...When you really look at it, he’s just an ex-athlete who overestimated himself. He should have just accepted his lot in life and quietly done his job as a teacher.

The other man responded. “It’s not even an incident we can take seriously. The whole story is pretty ridiculous. We should probably look into it, but we can also just let the low-ranking scrubs handle it.”

Ren turned to Kasumi. “Anything else you want me to grab for you?”

Kasumi shook her head. “I pretty much have everything. Thanks for offering though, Senpai.”

The second man continued, “He’s going to be arriving soon. We don’t want to keep him waiting, so we better get going too.”

The first man said, “What is he gonna discuss with the higher ups? Well, I’m sure it’s more important than lunch.”

The two men left. Ren, seeing that no one seemed to also discuss Kamoshida, headed back to sit down, Kasumi close behind him.

Ryuji was pleasantly surprised. “...Ooh, you brought a ton back. Whaddya think about comin’ up against such ritzy food?”

Ren honestly said, “I’m so happy. This may be my best meal since I came to Tokyo. Kasumi, how about you?”

Kasumi was not mentally prepared. “Well, I think… it’s a perfect way to enjoy ourselves every once in a while. That being said, I wouldn’t like to eat this kind of fare every day.”

Ryuji smiled. “Now that’s what I like to hear! This kind of high-quality food should be for special occasions.”

Morgana snarked. “Look at you, acting like you have a refined palate all of a sudden.”

Ryuji snapped back. “Don’t you think you’re eatin’ too much, Mona?”

Kasumi looked confused. “Mona…?”

Ryuji blanched. _Shit, we forgot to take measures to not appear like we’re crazy._

Ann spoke up. “That’s the cat Ren has with him. He always brings Morgana with him everywhere, maybe because Ren’s guardian doesn’t like the cat wandering around his place when he’s not there. We call him Mona because saying Morgana all the time does wear people down.”

Ren asked Kasumi, “You want to pet him?”

Kasumi had stars in her eyes. “May I? I love animals.”

Ren put his bag next to Kasumi with Morgana inside. Kasumi stroked Morgana well enough that he began to purr.

Mona, in between strokes and purring, said, “There’s no… knowing when we’ll get to come here again.”

Ann was a little resigned. “Sure, but you guys brought back loads of food… It’d be a shame to let it all go to waste. Why don’t you help them out, Ryuji?”

Ryuji scratched his head. “We should both help.”

Ann feigned surprise in denial. “Oh, me? I’m wayyy too stuffed! I couldn’t possibly help!”

Ryuji looked peeved. “Yeah… stuffin’ your face with cake…” He turned to Kasumi. “Yoshizawa-san, mind lending us a hand with all this food?”

Kasumi nodded. “Sure, Ryuji-senpai. I don’t want to see you two groaning when you’re done, and I’m still hungry enough.”

Ann was shocked. “You ate all of that and you still could eat more!?”

Ryuji was pumped. “Thanks, Yoshizawa! You’re dependable. Now let’s deal with this food!”

* * *

It was a hard-fought battle, but Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana managed to cram enough food into them for Yoshizawa to finish the rest. 

Ryuji groaned. “W-We did it… Y-Oh yeah. This is a victory... for all of us…”

Ren sighed. “Is this a game to you?”

Ryuji groaned. “N-Not exactly… Even still, look at Yoshizawa; she’s still chugging along perfectly fine. It’s like she was made for this kind of activity.”

Ann enviously looked at Kasumi, before applauding Ren, Morgana, and Ryuji. “Good job, you guys. How about one last dish to cleanse our palates? I recommend the seasonal tart! The grapefruit has both alluring sweetness and a tangy sourness!”

Ren groaned. “Ann, are you seriously trying to rub this in our faces? Never mind the fact that we feel like we’re going to die, you didn’t contribute one bit.”

Ryuji groaned as well. ‘W-What he said, Ann. Stop… I don’t wanna hear about sour stuff…” He burped. “This isn’t good. I gotta go to the bathroom…”

Morgana looked uneasy as well. “M-Me too… Please… carry me… gently…”

Ren sighed. “Morgana, please try not to puke in my bag. If you do, you’ll be stuck smelling that for ages. It’s not easy trying to get rid of that kind of smell.

Kasumi looked at the three of them, clearly a little sympathetic for them. After all, they did cram several meals worth of food into them, and that’s certainly no easy feat.

A couple walked by, before commenting on their sorry state. The elegant woman said, “My, look at that table…”

The wealthy man beside her responded. “Come now, pay them no attention. I’m sure that they must not normally have the chance to eat such exquisite food.”

The woman haughtily said, “I can only imagine what their parents must be like.” They left. 

Ryuji lashed out. “What was that?” At least he tried to, before his stomach upsetted him, causing him to burp.

He could feel Kasumi beside him, trembling. Out of anger or being upset, he did not know. He turned to her. “Kasumi, it’s not worth it. It’s not worth the effort to rebuke them.”

Kasumi stopped shaking and looked at Ren. “Even still…”

Ren shook his head. “The people here are set in their own beliefs. That being said, even they can and will learn something, but not from teenagers, not from us. They’d never respectfully listen to what we have to say. People like the Phantom Thieves will show them just how wrong they could be.”

Ryuji interrupted him. “I know you wanna talk to Kasumi, but I’m ‘bout to burst here, so I’m goin’. Morgana looks like he needs to go too, so you have to carry him. If I carry him, we’ll probably both barf and vomit before we even reach the bathroom.”

Ren turned to Kasumi. “Kasumi, do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Kasumi shook her head. “Actually, Senpai, I needed to buy something here in Shibuya. It’s an errand. I’ll buy that, head home, change, and then wait for you at Inokashira Park.”

Ren nodded. “I’ll walk you to the elevator then.”

Ryuji said, “We don’t have time for this. We gotta go...”

* * *

Ren and Ryuji tried to go to the bathroom on the same floor, but it was closed. He walked Kasumi to the elevator and saw her off, then headed upwards to find a bathroom. When they were heading back to the restaurant, an entourage of important people bumped into Ryuji. Ren tried to get them to apologize to Ryuji, but they tried to use their clout to justify their priority access. 

Of course, he heard a man’s voice from that group of people. A voice he recognized, but from where?

Downstairs Ann was not faring much better. A woman bumped into her, spilling her plate contents. However, she blamed Ann for the commotion and thus everyone in the restaurant looked and criticized her.

When they got back to the restaurant, Ann looked rather frustrated. “What took you so long?”

Ryuji didn’t expect Ann to snap at them. “Why’re you all pissy?”

Ann backed down; she clearly didn’t mean to yell at them. “Sorry… I had a run-in with some woman a second ago. She bumped into me, but then said it was all my fault when she dropped her plate…”

Ryuji sighed. “Sounds like a real bitch…”

Ann affirmed. “Yeah… Thanks though. But… the restaurant workers all looked at me with this disapproving expression...”

Ren and Ryuji sat down. This was going to take a while. Ann looked crestfallen. “I wonder if we’re out of place here…”

Ren shook his head. “No, we’re not… it only seems like it.”

Ryuji grunted. “... Hey, Morgana.”

Morgana popped out. “What is it?”

Ryuji posed the question. “Anyone can have a Palace, yeah?”

Morgana responded. “Anyone with a strong, distorted desire.”

Ryuji continued. “Same for them havin’ a change of heart if their Treasure gets stolen?”

Morgana affirms. “That would be the case.”

Ann queries, “Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?”

Ryuji revealed what they saw earlier. “We had trouble earlier too. Those selfish shitheads who just looked down on everyone else… I was just wonderin’ if we’d be able to change those kindsa people too.”

Ren leaned forward. “So you’ve decided then…”

Ann looked surprised. “You mean… you wanna continue as the Phantom Thieves?”

Ryuji continued. “...I’ve been thinkin’... We put a lot of work into changin’ Kamoshida’s heart, but nobody believes in the Phantom Thieves. Plus… Those guys who had no other choice but to just deal with it are thankin’ us. Us, of all people.”

Ren kept a neutral expression. “What do you think, Ann? Do you share Ryuji’s sentiments?”

Ann looked a little distraught. “I… I agree. If we ignore people who are in trouble, I’d go back to being the same as I was before…”

Morgana looked distraught as well. “Well... that’s true.”

There was a silence that was only broken by the sounds within the restaurant before Morgana continued. “You’re under my tutelage. There’s nothing we can’t accomplish as phantom thieves!”

Ren sighed. “You too… although I would expect nothing else from you, Morgana.”

Ryuji looked motivated. “Shouldn’t we be able to help ‘em out?”

Ann seemed resigned. “But… That means we’ll have to fight Shadows again, doesn’t it…?

Morgana affirmed. “Indeed. That can’t be avoided.”

Ryuji was optimistic. “Eh, I’m sure we’ll manage. Hehehe… Right?”

Ren looked determined. “So we _are_ having this _discussion._ My decision is that I want to help people. Nothing else matters as much as that.”

Morgana chuckled. “Heh… Even if you guys are still just fledglings, this means we’re an actual organization now.”

Ann sounded critical. “Fledglings? Haha, that’s actually pretty fitting for us.”

Ryuji looked adamant. “Speak for yourself. All right, it’s settled! We’re going to catch all these shitty adults by surprise, and make ourselves known to the world!”

Ann turned to Ren. “...Are you okay being our leader?”

Ren sighed. “Yeah, of course. Truthfully if either of you became the leader, I’d worry about whether you could make the hard decisions or be responsible.”

Ryuji looked excited. “No objections here. I can’t handle all that responsibility stuff.”

Morgana looked a little peeved. “Where’s my say in this? But Lady Ann made the recommendation, so I’ll allow it.”

Ryuji added, “Well, should we decide on a name for our group? I just went with Phantom Thieves of Hearts last time, but don’t you think a real name would be cooler?”

Ann looked psyched. “Ooh, I’ve got it! I want it to be something both cute and luxurious sounding… Let me see… How about ‘The Diamonds’?”

Ryuji looked disappointed. “...I’m gettin’ a real little league baseball feel from it.”

Morgana was about to suggest something but Ren held up his hand. “If I may, I have a suggestion. ‘The Phantoms.’ What do you guys think?”

Ann looked a little relieved. “Huh, that’s not bad at all.”

Morgana agreed. “A good name, for a rookie.” _Oh, Morgana, you forget how easily I have you in the palm of my hand. You’re at my complete mercy in this world._

Ryuji turned to Ren. “‘The Phantoms’. We goin’ with that?”

Ren nodded. “If that’s okay with you three.” He signed it with a flourish and laid it on the table.

Ann looked ready to push ahead. “Well now that the name’s set, who’s our next target?”

Ryuji added, “There are tons of rotten adults and all… Why not just stick to targeting big names?”

Ren was dubious. “Like a celebrity?”

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah, something along those lines. If we go after some bigwig, it’s gotta get on the news, right? Don’t you think more people would believe in us if we did that?” _Oh Ryuji, angling after the fame. How simple you are._

Morgana looked to be in agreement. “That’s not a bad idea… for you, Ryuji.” _I feel betrayed, Morgana. I thought you were a fellow person of reason._

Ann also seemed to contemplate what Ryuji said. “True. If we become better known… we might be able to give courage to a lot more people.” _Huh, she actually raises a valid point._ She continues. “I don’t really like the idea of just picking someone out of the blue though.”

Ryuji concedes. “Let’s narrow it down to someone we all can agree on then.”

Morgana tries to piece things together. “Hm, so we need a bigwig we decide on unanimously.”

Ann looked relieved. “I like that unanimous decision part. It’s like we’re making some kind of pact.”

Morgana looked triumphant. “Now then, this is the official formation of the Phantom Thieves organization!”

Ann looked surprised. “Oh no! Our time for the buffet ran out…”

Ryuji looked unperturbed. “I guess that means we’ll just have to talk tomorrow.”

Ren nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be heading to Inokashira Park after going home and changing. See you guys at school tomorrow.”

They nodded, and headed out. On the table was the ledger with the receipt, which Ren signed, “The Phantoms.” 

This day, the formation of the Phantom Thieves was set in stone.

  
  


* * *

5/5/16

Kichijoji

Takuto Maruki’s office

Afternoon

Takuto Maruki

* * *

  
  


“Yes, Principal Kobayakawa, I accept your offer. I can start as soon as late next week. Yes, yes, good bye.”

Takuto Maruki hung up. He walked to the window and looked out. Last month, in April, he wanted to offer his services as a counselor specifically to monitor Yoshizawa-san’s condition, but now it seems that because of Mr. Kamoshida, his services were needed now more than ever for the general student body.

Principal Kobayakawa had given him the gist of what Mr. Kamoshida had done; even that small description paled in comparison to the amount of news coverage covering it. He truly detested the man; he had put himself above everyone else, and used others to satisfy his own desires. It was one time where he wished he could have used his powers to prevent Kamoshida’s offenses from ever occurring. His mind kept pulling back to the news of a calling card being posted a week prior, lambasting Kamoshida for his crimes against the student body.

_Phantom Thieves. I wonder if this ties in with what I saw on April 15th, where two blond haired students, one boy and girl, along with a black haired boy, all wearing Shujin uniforms, appeared out of thin air._

Truth be told, Takuto suspected that they were the ones behind Kamoshida’s change of heart. In particular, he was interested in the black wavy-haired boy. He seemed to be calm, collected, and intelligent. _Perhaps they found a way to utilize cognitive psience via a different method than I have._

Takuto breathed in. _Only one way to find out._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the seeds of where Kasumi begins crushing on Ren in this semi-canon interpretation of Royal. At least right now though, she knows he is more than a friend to her at this point, but not yet someone to ask out. She's admittedly being a little tsundere about it, but she has doubts about herself and about him. It's admittedly going fast-paced in this interpretation. Also, when those two people speak about the group, Kasumi trembles because she knows her parents are good people and because she's reminded of how people treated her parents and her when you-know-who passed away.
> 
> The bet is on! Ann and Ryuji are hedging bets on Ren's love life. I will say that other characters will get in on the bet as well later on, but I won't say who.
> 
> Now that we don't know whether Kamoshida didn't leak Kasumi's private information about Sumire/Kasumi (actualization is a real pain in the ass), do you still believe Kamoshida did it and simply forgot to mention it, or do you think some other staff member leaked it for their own purposes?
> 
> A huge criticism of Royal is how Kasumi seems to have most of her character involvement in the 3rd semester, with short little cameos and pop-ups throughout the base story along with the introduction of her confidant. In this fanfic, you can see I've taken liberties to involve her more so early on. 
> 
> That said, I (at least at this very moment) will not change when she awakens her "will of rebellion" nor the impetus. 
> 
> THIS IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE AS I CONTINUE PUBLISHING CHAPTERS.
> 
> Finally, we revisit Maruki. He knows, but just how much does he know? What are his true intentions with Ren, as he so keenly takes an interest in him?
> 
> P.S: Ren, unlike in the game, does not embody the "Tabula Rasa" ideal. He's sassy, knowledgeable, a joker (bad pun, I digress), and plays 3D chess with decisions. He makes fun of everyone and I mean EVERYONE. No one is safe from his jokes.


	11. Ch 10: Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Kasumi hang and work out at Inokashira Park. Afterward, they have a little discussion about their bond.
> 
> Ren, Ryuji, and Ann are introduced to Mementos. There, they find one Shadow Nakanohara, but he blurts out a name that is interesting: Madarame.
> 
> They meet Dr. Maruki, a counselor hired by Shujin to help deal with the fallout of the Kamoshida scandal. Dr. Maruki approaches them with counseling, which they reluctantly accept after immense prodding. When Ren individually talks to Dr. Maruki, he is asked a favor that only he apparently can accomplish.
> 
> They meet Yusuke Kitagawa the next day and learn about the artist Madarame. Acting upon the information they received in Mementos, they decide to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic so far. Apologies if it's such a slow burn, I really want to cut to the chase, but we need these filler chapters along to help build some context for plot events I intend to implant later on. 
> 
> For now, enjoy a little bit of fluff, as Kasumi's feelings for Ren grows. It's becoming more and more apparent where he's not just a friend to her anymore, but more like a close, trusted confidant. That being said, she still denies her feelings as best she could, but that isn't going to last very long.
> 
> We have all three perspectives in tow this chapter; this will happen rarely though throughout the fanfic.

5/5/16

Morning

Inokashira Koen

Ren Amamiya 

* * *

  
  


Ren Amamiya finally arrived at the park. It had taken a little bit to get back to LeBlanc and change into more athletic-fitting clothes, but it was still light out. He should be back before Sojiro begins to wonder how late he was going to be.

At first, he walked around, curious about where Kasumi was waiting. He was about to pull out his phone when he saw her sitting on a bench. She was dressed to run a marathon, which seemed like overkill to him.

He crept up behind her. “Kasumi…”

Kasumi jolted upwards, smacking him in the face. “Ack!” She then notices Ren. “Senpai, don’t creep up on me and startle me like that. Did I hurt you?” She frowned.

Ren rubbed his face. “10/10 worth it for that priceless reaction.” Kasumi shook her head in disappointment; she should really know his tendencies by now. 

Kasumi asked Ren, “Are you ready for some stretching?” 

Ren looked as if he was born to do this. “Yes, let’s. Just take it easy on me.”

Kasumi smiled, but Ren could feel no goodwill from that. “Great. Let’s begin by…”

Ren and Kasumi begin stretching. Ren was able to stay on point for a while before Kasumi amped up the difficulty. By the time he was done, his muscles were screaming and he was out of breath. Of course, Kasumi was visibly unfazed by the stretching regimen she just gave him.

Kasumi looked impressed. “Not bad, Ren-senpai. You’re pretty flexible, and you’re a quick study. At this rate, you’ll have the fundamentals down in no time.”

Ren was internally screaming. _Those were the fundamentals? My muscles are aching just from trying to copy Kasumi’s poses covering those fundamentals. I don’t even want to know what advanced gymnastics look like._

Kasumi continued. “It’s all about the harmony between the internal and external oblique muscles… I can’t get enough of it!”

Ren smiled, but he almost grimaced in exhaustion. “We’re just getting started, right?”

Kasumi smiled. “Well! I knew that wouldn’t have given you that much difficulty. I’m glad to hear it; expert-level gymnastics are beautiful, but they demand a lot of stretching. All right, let’s continue!”

Ren could only internally bear the screaming of his muscles as his brief break came to an end. For the next half hour, they resumed stretching. Kasumi introduced some new stretches that tested his limits.

Once they finished stretching, they sat on the bench, catching their breath or at least Ren was. Kasumi looked to be relatively unaffected; of course she was, she was the one teaching Ren. Even still, he would have expected her to be a little winded.

Kasumi looked at Ren, happy that someone managed to keep up with her. Ren wasn’t going to lie, he felt completely exhausted right then and there but he held it in. “I think that’s enough stretching for now. Good effort, Senpai. And, um… I’d like to continue with our training, but…” She looked downwards, upset at something. “I’m not doing so great at the moment, so I’m not sure I could manage anything too strenuous.”

 _Could have had me fooled with how you were training me._ Ren was curious. “Are you doing okay? You don’t have to apologize or anything… I feel like everything you taught me just now is about what I can handle at the moment.”

Kasumi smiled. “Thanks, Senpai.” Her face quickly reverted into a downcast expression as she shook her head. “I’m not sick or anything… Physically I’m doing just fine.” She stopped, lost deep in thought. Ren gave her some time. “Do you remember what I told you about my slump?”

Ren nodded, clearly remembering what their pact was. She continued. “No matter how much I practice, I just can’t seem to get any better. I even went to my coach about it and I just had my second practice with her since… that incident, but… she told me to take some time off from gymnastics. According to her, I need to think about who I really am. The idea isn't to stop doing gymnastics, just… she wants me to take a break.”

Ren grew curious. “So now what? You can confide in me. Will you take a ‘break’ from gymnastics?”

Kasumi was sullen. “I’ve never had an issue that practice couldn’t solve. But now that my Coach told me to take some time off from practice… I have no idea what to do. That’s why I approached you, Ren-Senpai.” She became slightly more upbeat. “Even if we’re not doing gymnastics, will you still keep going out with me!?”  
  


Ren smiled. He didn’t even need to set up a trap for her to fall in; she had laid it out all for him to take it. He put emphasis on what he said next. “So...romantically?”

Kasumi looked unperturbed, but Ren was unsure whether she was putting up a facade. “Oh, no, nothing like that.” Kasumi continued on. “I’ve heard my coach praising me. She says, ‘Kasumi’s greatest weapon has always been her boldness.’ And, honestly, that used to be true. I was totally fearless, confidant… Gymnastics was a fun challenge.” Her mood slightly turned dark. “But ever since I started high school, I’ve been in a slump. I got taller, for one, and there were some other… complications that exacerbated it.”

“Oh…” Ren was a little dumbfounded on what to say. He settled for, “Kasumi, remember what I said on the rooftop. It’s okay if you don’t want to share everything right away with someone else. You can do so when you feel it’s okay.”

Kasumi nodded. Her face suddenly dawned on a realization. “Sorry, Senpai, what did you happen to say earlier?”

Ren playfully smirked. “You phrased the request like you really wanted to hang out with me. And by that, I mean if I said no, you would have died on that very spot. Any other girl would have kept me at arm’s length. Maybe you like to be around me because you… like me.”

Kasumi’s cheeks turned red. “No, Senpai, that was me just being polite… Hang on, are you just teasing me at this point?” She sighed as she muttered, “Senpai is just so mean…”

Ren said, “I heard you.”

Kasumi made a shrilling shriek. She turned to face Ren. “Senpai, just why do you enjoy teasing me!?”

Ren smiled. “It’s part of who I really am. If you think I don’t tease my friends, you’re absolutely wrong. It’s just… teasing you is easier and more amusing, so I do it.” He laid it bare for her to understand.

Kasumi pouted. “Senpai, I mean what I said.”

Ren kept smiling. “You know when you make that face, it only makes me want to do it even more.”

Kasumi hung her head, completely lost in thought. “You know, aside from all the teasing you do, Senpai… it’s true, I really like hanging out with you. You treat me like I’m normal. Everyone at my middle school and at Shujin always treated me as the honors student, a gymnast, some sort of prodigy… You’re the first one outside of my family and my coach who didn’t care about all of that in the first place.”

Ren visibly flushed. Suppressing it, he was utterly speechless as he fidgeted with his hair. “Thanks...I guess.”

Kasumi continued on, not knowing she just voiced out her inner thoughts. “Sometimes I wonder what it is like to be a normal person, not shackled by all this privilege and fame to appear like some unapproachable person…”

Ren shook her head. “Your gymnastics is a part of your identity, Kasumi Yoshizawa. Don’t regret it… And what was it about you liking to hang out with me?”

Kasumi’s face developed a rather visible blush. “Ack!! Don’t tell me… I confessed that I did enjoy hanging out with you? Senpai, can you please forget I said that?”

Ren shook his head. “Not after what you told me earlier. What you just said now only adds fuel to that fire.”

Kasumi looked embarrassed, accidentally confessing that to Ren. Thankfully for her, her phone vibrated, interrupting his chance to tease her any further. “Oh, excuse me.” She checked it. “I should get going. I have a meeting with my coach! I need to get going for now... Senpai, get home safely.” She got up and walked away. A little further down, she turned and waved to him, but he could have sworn her face still had a visible blush on her face.

Ren watched her walk away. “Girls… I never seem to understand what they think…” He got up and walked to the train station, heading home.

  
  


* * *

5/05/16

Kichijoji

The Yoshizawa Domicile

Kasumi Yoshizawa

Night

* * *

  
  


Kasumi and her family were enjoying dinner and talking about Akechi. Kasumi had only met Goro Akechi once when her dad brought her to his workplace for a tour; Akechi happened to be there to film a segment for her dad’s show.

_He was nice. Intelligent and knowledgeable, but also a bit condescending._

Akane then said, “Kasumi, what were you trying to do early this morning? It almost seemed like you were in a rush to go somewhere.

Kasumi nodded. “My senpai invited me out to go eat out with a couple of his friends. We went to a buffet, and then afterwards he joined me at Inokashira Park for some light exercise.

Akane gasped. “You’ve been talking on and on about your Senpai so much this past week, I was beginning to suspect something.”

Shinichi squinted. “Who is your Senpai? Maybe we should invite him over for dinner. I’m glad to see that you’re doing fine now. He’s been a real big help, and you seem to enjoy hanging out so much with him, I can’t help but wonder...”

Kasumi felt a blush creep up on her. “Dad! We’re not going out! Stop it!”

Shinichi laughed. “Sorry, sorry, I was joking.”

Kasumi pouted, before continuing. “His name is Ren Amamiya and he’s a second-year student at Shujin. I met him one day at the subway and it all just snowballed from there, even though it was a week before I actually managed to talk with him for longer than a couple of minutes. We just hit it off right then and there.”

Akane smiled. “I’m so happy for you, Kasumi. You used to isolate yourself from other people around your age, but I’m so happy you’ve found a friend. Maybe you should invite him to come here sometimes.”

Kasumi sulked. “Mom, again, I don’t have feelings for him! He’s my senpai, and he teases me for no reason other than for fun!”

Akane chuckled in amusement. “I’m sorry, Kasumi, but you keep mentioning your Senpai so much ever since last month, and now that you told me your Senpai was a boy, I can’t help but wonder.”

Kasumi just sulked quietly for the rest of dinner. In her mind, she regretted bringing her plans that day up. She had done her best to forget it, but she just had to go and mention it to her parents. Now that she did, her parents have proven to her exactly why she should have not told them: they were being too inquisitive and wondering about her personal relationship with her Senpai.

_I don’t have feelings for Senpai. He certainly doesn’t have feelings for me. We’re just friends and also have a mutually beneficial working relationship, except… Why do I keep thinking about him!? He’s annoying and loves to tease me! I meant it when I said I like hanging out with him… but why did he have to tease me that I like him because I said that? I can’t get that out of my head!!!_

Kasumi agonized over her leisurely chat with Ren in Inokashira Park for the rest of that night. Suffice it to say, she lost sleep over it enough that the next day, she was a bit of a mess.

* * *

5/13/16

Shibuya

Ren Amamiya

Early Morning

* * *

As he waited for his transfer in Shibuya, Ren looked back on the past week or so. The next few days following their dine-in at the Wilton buffet were hectic. Finals were coming up, so that meant that Ann and Ryuji were constantly pestering him to help him study. However, Ren was a very diligent student and always scored near the top of his class, if not the top. He was planning to blow them off so that he could do his own little things, which meant re-binging Kingdom Hearts. (He managed to stash his Playstation 4 Pro with his stuff; all he needed to do was buy a decently sized TV and a table, which Ryuji and him went to Akihabara and then Shibuya to shop for a couple of weeks prior.

Two days after in the afternoon, Morgana had shown them the public’s version of the Palace. Mementos, Morgana had called it. They found a target on the Phan-Site who was stalking his ex-girlfriend, a city clerk named Natsuhiko Nakanohara. They found him in an isolated corner of Mementos on the 1st floor, muttering to himself. That being said, he was located by going through a red portal that Ren likened to a portal of darkness.

 _Wonder if she dumped him just because he stalked her or because of some other things_. His shadow hammed on and on about owning her, and then talked about a “Madarame.” 

He shrugged. He was there to take him down, not “Madarame.” Still, he made a mental note in the back of his head; it was only obvious that some abusers were abused themselves. Nakanohara didn’t seem like the person to do something this heinous without some painful sob backstory.

After dealing with Nakanohara, they went down further but they were met with a red wall, which Morgana touched. It suddenly rumbled and opened, leading a stairway that led even further down. With that, Morgana opted not to descend further, instead opting to lead them back up, calling it a day. However, they met Jose, a white-haired boy in a vehicle who Ren honestly saw similarities with the Velvet Twins. Jose kept waxing on and on about flowers, while Ren promised that should they bump into flowers they’ll find him. Before Jose left, he gave Ren a sparkling blue star; what the star was supposed to do, Ren wasn’t sure. Nevertheless, he pocketed it; if there was one thing he learned from his dealings with the Velvet Room and the supernatural, anything he was given could be considered a weapon. The use of this star may not be apparent now, but it will be soon. 

Ren wanted to ask him one thing, which was how Jose knew about him being the Trickster. The thing was, Jose didn’t seem to know him or Igor when he brought it up, which begged the question: did Igor even send him at all? Jose never mentioned Igor nor saw the Velvet Room entrance that he could see in the corner, Justine twirling her clipboard around.

They left Mementos, still hung up on what they had learned from Nakanohara. Ann was sure she heard that name before, but where and when she did not know. “Madarame”... a name like that wasn’t common in Japan, but they should focus on finals first. 

Ren was willing to bet money on one thing: Ryuji was for sure to score at the bottom of the class. Ann was proficient in English while average in other subjects, but not as much as Ryuji. He himself had nothing to worry about; the academics Shujin Academy so proudly boasted of did not even faze him.

And so time passed. Finals came and Ren felt that the exam was a little too easy. With all of his studying the week prior, he was bound to be near top of his class. He wished he could say the same for Ryuji; Ryuji looked like he was going to give up. Morgana kept affirming his choices; it wasn’t like Ren needed Morgana’s help since he was certainly no academic slouch, always scoring high in his exams at his previous high school.

The subway train arrived and he got in. It was going to be another long day of finals. Thankfully, tomorrow was the last day.

Finals were as much of a cakewalk as the previous two days. However, something interesting happened: an assembly. _This is new._

Kobayakawa got up on the podium. He began, “Ever since that specific incident, many of you have voiced concerns that I could not bear to ignore. We believe the mental health of our student body is absolutely vital, so we’ve acquired the services of a therapist.”

Ren was suspicious. _Anyone can tell Kobayakawa’s squirming to protect the reputation of his precious Shujin Academy._

Kobayakawa continued. “The floor is yours, Doctor…”

Just then, a brown-haired man wearing a lab coat walked towards the podium. He could hear the female students murmuring about the counselor positively. 

A female student audibly said, “His voice is sexy…” Ren groaned; the last thing Shujin needed was for this counselor to start an unintentional harem around himself.

The counselor cleared his throat. He spoke into the mic. “It’s nice to meet you all. My name is…” The mic cut out. The counselor looked confused. “Huh?” He tapped the microphone. He resumed, “My name is Takuto Maruki. Thank you for welcoming me to my school.” He bowed but bumped into his microphone.

Ren wasn’t sure if that was an act of clumsiness or if he calculated that move intentionally to gain rapport with the students. He resumed after standing back up. “No need to be formal with me, though. I’m just here to counsel anyone who’s interested.” He remained silent for a second. “You can even call me Doc if that would help you feel more comfortable. Any assistance, I’ll be- Oh…”

Maruki chuckled. “I guess I’m not really good with money problems…”

Laughter erupted in the audience as Kobayakawa gestured to Dr. Maruki to step aside. “...Thank you, Dr. Maruki.”

The assembly was then ended and students were able to go back to their classrooms. Ren, Ann, and Ryuji headed back together, but in the courtyard, Ryuji stopped them. “Yo. You ever expect this place to give a shit about our mental health?”

Ann tried to rationalize it. “Well, our school’s made national news. Maybe they figured they’d look even worse if they didn’t do anything for us.”

Ryuji looked unconvinced. “And Doctor, uh… Doctor Whatshisname.”

Ann lectured Ryuji. “Maruki… He said his name was Maruki. Dr. is his title.

Ryuji remained unconvinced. “Yeah - wasn’t that guy just basically clownin’ it up onstage? You really think he’ll do us any good?”

Ann looked pained. “Ryuji…” Dr. Maruki walked up to them, having not heard their conversation.

Dr. Maruki displayed a friendly tone. “Hey there. Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san, right? And that must make you… Amamiya-kun.” All three of them were surprised at how he had just identified them immediately.

Ryuji lashed out at Dr. Maruki. “How d’you know our names?”

Dr. Maruki looked a little pained, obvious in his blatant distaste of how he learned it. “Well, I was informed of certain students before beginning my tenure here. Those that had, ah… previous interactions with Mr. Kamoshida.” He directed his words at Ren. “Amamiya-kun, it must’ve been especially tough for you after having just transferred here.”

Ren decided to have a little fun with him. “And to think my first day here I’d end up in a castle of all places…”

Dr. Maruki was understandably confused by the response he gave out. “Castle?”

Ren saw Ann and Ryuji squirm. Ann covered for him, saying, “Don’t listen to what he says. He didn’t get enough sleep.” Ann flashed him a warning look, to which Ren smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Ryuji looked confused. “So… whaddya want with us?”

Dr. Maruki looked relieved. “Ah yes, I’d forgotten… I know I already offered my services to the student body earlier, but would you three be interested in counseling?”

Ryuji laid it blunt. “Nope, not at all.”

Dr. Maruki looked surprised as he took a step back. _Perhaps he didn’t expect us to decline so readily; however, I’m not going to bend backward for the school. If they saw fit to tell Dr. Maruki who we are, then… there’s nothing good that comes out of us using his services voluntarily._ “Huh!?”

Ryuji was a little perplexed. “How’s that surprising? I’m pretty sure you should have expected us to say no.”

Dr. Maruki smiled. “You were just a touch more emphatic about it than I’d expected…Ah! But, if you come to my office, you can have free snacks! All you can eat… would be nice, but there’s still plenty to be had. So, how about it?”

Ren snickered. Dr. Maruki looked at him, a little confused. Ann and Ryuji were also a little confused. “Dr. Maruki, do you honestly take us for little kids? Sure, we may be sweet tooths, but we’re not as dumb as a sack of bricks. Ryuji might be, but Ann and I aren’t.”

Ann laughed at Ryuji while Ryuji sulked. “Man, why do I have to be the comic relief? And why’d you have to say that in front of him?” He jabs his finger at Dr. Maruki.

Ann stepped up. “Ah hahaha, your grades, Ryuji. If anyone looked at them, they'd agree.

Ryuji shrunk backward. “Anyways, Doc, it means no.”

Dr. Maruki responded, scratching his head. “To be frank, I’ve been explicitly ordered to provide counseling to the students directly involved with Mr. Kamoshida. It’s in the school’s interest… for its students.”

Ryuji crossed his arms, squinting at Dr. Maruki. “Ahhh, the school’s interest, huh?”

Dr. Maruki added, “I know that asking you to be open with a complete stranger like myself is a lot. Making this mandatory wouldn’t do you any good, either. Might as well turn it into a worthwhile experience… Ooh, I know! If you attend my counseling sessions, I’ll teach you different ways to improve your mental acuity. Like, ways to hone your concentration before exams, or not getting nervous on dates. How’s that sound?”

Ann was unconvinced. “Uh…”

_… Mental Training… If I take his offer and make good use of this, it may aid in our Phantom Thieves activities too…_

Dr. Maruki gestured. “There are also snacks…”

Ryuji looked annoyed with the constant bribery. “Alright, alright, enough with the snacks!” He turned to Ren, clearly undecided. His face said no. “So, which way are you leanin’?”

Ren gestured to Maruki. “It’s no harm if I have a little chat with him.” Ren turns to Maruki. “Neither my friends nor I are obligated for anything further, right? All we just have to do is drop by once and if we choose to, we can come back again or not at all.”

Dr. Maruki smiled. “Exactly… it’s not as if the school administration forced me to have you guys come in weekly; all they need to hear from me is that you dropped by to use my services. Of course, that means doing a counseling session with me. After that… it’d be up to you if you wanted to continue, but afterward, you could choose to drop in whenever, or not at all if you don’t feel the need to. 

Ryuji sighed. Clearly, after what Maruki said, he was beginning to see the upside. “I guess it’d just be more trouble for us if we didn’t go. I guess I’ll do it… when I feel like it. I don’t feel like I’m ready to right away anyways…”

Ann hummed in agreement. “Hmm, yeah.”

Dr. Maruki was relieved that they chose to do so, even if they were backed into a corner. “Really? Then, I guess it’s a deal. I’ll be in the nurse’s office - feel free to come by whenever it’s convenient for you.”

Ryuji was relieved they were done talking. “Welp, we should get goin’.”

Dr. Maruki waved them off. “Okay, I’ll see you later.” Ann and Ryuji left before Ren. He was about to turn and leave as well before Dr. Maruki said something. “Thanks for taking my counseling into consideration. Now that we have a deal, I promise I’ll do my best to help you.”

Ren heard the contract given shape in his mind. _The Councillor confidant; at least it’s very direct and blunt._

Ryuji called to him from the hallway entrance. “What’s the holdup, dude?”

Dr. Maruki looked apologetic. “Sorry for keeping you like this. Well then…”

Ren nodded and caught up with Ryuji. Dr. Maruki headed back to his office.

Back in class, Ms. Kawakami had further announcements to make. For the majority of students, it seems, they were free to choose whether they would go or not. For select individuals (ie. them and everyone Kamoshida abused on the volleyball team), it was being made mandatory. His phone buzzed. Ryuji must be texting them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryuji:**

Yo, you guys gonna go for it?”

**Ann:**

What, the counseling? It kinda sounds like we’re being forced to. Even if we actually have to go there only once…

**Ryuji:**

I told Maruki I’d do it, but… I dunno if I’m really that into the idea, you know?

**Ren:**

Suck it up, Ryuji. Not much of a choice. Morgana says you’re a suss if you back out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana yowls. “Don’t put words in my mouth! To be fair though, that would be something I would say though to him. Counseling, eh? Lady Ann’s right. Make sure you visit him so you don’t draw any attention to yourself, okay?”

He ignores Morgana and turns his attention back to the chat. _Must be nice to be a cat, you simp. You don’t have to deal with any of this._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ann:**

I don’t think we can afford to skip, since the school’s got their eye on us. I think I’m gonna try going today.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


* * *

5/13/16

Shujin Academy

Nurse’s Office

Takuto Maruki

* * *

Takuto Maruki was being busy writing up his reports. He accomplished his goal of being more accessible to Yoshizawa-san following her actualization, and now has the duty of being the available counselor to all of Shujin’s students. His mind drifts toward Amamiya-kun.

When he bumped into Amamiya-kun, Sakamoto-kun, and Takamaki-san, they were arguably as thick as thieves. Of course, they didn’t sound altogether pleased with his proposition at first, so he resigned himself to laying it out bare for them to know: that them attending counseling is mandatory, dictated by the school. Of course, Amamiya-kun had responded to Takuto with a fine-tuned logical razor, which surprised Takuto. He was smart and had this aura around him that attracted people like Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san to him; Takuto could see him as the central figure in their friend group. Takuto was willing to even bet that what he saw nearly a month ago wasn’t some sort of fluke with the coincidence of Kamoshida’s confession; Amamiya-kun and his friends seemed to be the type to not look past the abuse Kamoshida was doing, and they most definitely had something to do with that. But how? Takuto remembered something. Amamiya-kun said something about how his first day here he was in a castle, but Takuto didn’t know whether Amamiya-kun was joking or whether that contained a sliver of the truth.

He shook his head, turning back to his papers. He was making a little headway on his paper, but there was still plenty of work that had to be done. He was quite busy today; a lot of students have dropped by, which means he must be quite popular with the Shujin student body. He smiled; he didn’t have to labor in building rapport with them. That being said, it was kinda disconcerting to know that a vast majority of the students had money problems; he had no personal advice to give, seeing his own rocky finances in the past and even now to a lesser degree. He filed the papers away in a safe location, before prepping the room.

He sat down on the couch. It’s time for class to be over; he was pretty sure he would have people come by for counseling, so he needed to get prepared.

Someone knocked on the door. Takuto cleared his throat. “Yes?”

Ann Takamaki walked in, looking a little unsettled. “Ummm…”

Takuto was not completely surprised; he figured that Takamaki-san and Amamiya-kun, out of their friend group, were the people most likely to be open to the idea of counseling, even if it was mandatory. Takuto wasn’t entirely happy with how the school made counseling for some students mandatory; that being said, he does acknowledge their reasoning even if he himself was partial to making students feel that they have the choice to attend counseling or not.

Takuto puts on a welcoming smile. “Welcome. Are you here for a counseling session?”

Takamaki-san responds, “Yeah, is now a bad time?”

Takuto shakes his head as he happily gestures. “Not at all. It’s always a good time, so long as I’m not always listening to a student.” He gets up. “I’m so glad you’re here. Would you care for a snack?”

Ann shakes her head. “Would you mind if I wanted some coffee or tea?”

Takuto nods. “Not at all. I’ll be back soon with something for you.”

He heads to the coffee machine to make a cup of coffee for her, which he sets down in front of her. He strides to the minifridge to grab a carton of apple juice for himself, which he also sets down. He then remembers to grab his clipboard before starting the session.

He then looks at Ann. “Shall we get started? I’m sure you might know, but anything and everything you will discuss with me right now will remain confidential. That means the school, the authorities, or even your parents will not know anything you speak here today with me in this session. Of course, I will be obligated to report only if you have any intentions to hurt yourself or others, but otherwise, anything you might share will never leave this space nor will I share it with anyone else.”

Ann nods, clearly relieved. 

Takuto smiles. “Oh - but first, just relax, all right. I’m only here to listen to whatever you wish to talk about.

Ann looks down. “Sure. Although I really only have one thing on my mind right now, anyway…”

Takuto nodded. “Yes, I’d say that makes perfect sense. Anyways, take your time to open up with me about everything. I have plenty of time to just listen. If you don’t feel like you’re ready, don’t worry because I will wait here as long as I need to before you feel comfortable talking about it.

Ann looks down, clearly struggling. “T-Thank you. It’s… It’s all right. I know I need to talk about this, anyway. That is if you’re willing to listen to the super-long story…”

Takuto smiles to comfort her. “Nothing is super-long. I absolutely am prepared to listen even if it takes the whole afternoon. As I said, take all the time you need.”

Ann begins to spill to Takuto about everything that happened, about Shiho’s attempted suicide, about Kamoshida, about how he tried to blackmail her into having a relationship with him, and finally how he abused Shiho and the other volleyball team members while also harassing Shujin students.

Takuto only knew the little Mr. Kobayakawa had told him in addition to what he heard from the news. He suspected Principal Kobayakawa purposefully left him in the dark about everything even if he was being brought in as a solution, even such that he had to hear everything from Takamaki-san. Ann provided a lot more context, said context that was much more horrifying than the briefing he received from the school administration and really brought out his empathy. He wondered how the staff, especially Principal Kobayakawa, could have overlooked the amount of tragedy and abuse Mr. Kamoshida had caused the Shujin student community. “...I see. That’s such a horrible thing to do to someone.” It pained him to say this, but in truth, he had no other words. This simply was out of his scope to even predict, given the limited information he had up until now.

Ann kept looking down. “Yes. That’s why I wanted to get even with him… For Shiho.”

Takuto continued. “Mmhm… And?”

Ann hesitated, deciding whether she should continue. “... At first, I thought Kamoshida ought to face the same fate Shiho was going to put herself through… But…”

Takuto added, “But?”

Ann continued. “...Later, I realized that wasn’t right. If he did take his own life, it wouldn’t undo Shiho’s suffering - in fact, it’d give him the easy way out.”

Takuto smiled. “Is that so? You know, you are quite the wise, level-headed young woman, Takamaki-san.”

Ann was a little taken aback. “Huh? Uh, I think you’ve got the wrong…”

Takuto shook his head. “The restraint you told me about... I’m quite impressed, Takamaki-san. If anyone had told me you didn’t show any maturity, I’d respectfully disagree. Not many people possess that level of maturity within them.”

Ann, eyes downcast, replied in a baritone voice. “...It’s not like I did anything special, though. If I hadn’t gone through my own share of hell, I don’t think I’d be so mature either.”

Takuto tries to get her to expand on that. “I see… So, what’s on your mind now?”

Ann looked deep in thought. “Right now? Hmm…” She looked determined. “I hope that Shiho will get better quickly. We both suffered a lot, but… I just wanna get back to laughing and having fun together like we used to. At this point, I don’t give a rat’s ass about Kamoshida!”

He laughs. “Now there’s a healthy outlook. You can’t change the past, but you still want to keep your chin up and press onward - is that the gist of it?”

Ann nodded. “Yeah, that sounds about right?” She closes her eyes for a second. “I mean it’d definitely be better if none of this had happened at all, but…”

Takuto chuckled a little. “Well, I definitely agree with you there. But, it’s impossible to wipe every tragedy from history.”

Ann smiles. “If only, right? Everyone would be so much happier if we could actually do that.”

Takuto checked his wristwatch. “Well, it seems we have a little time left. Any last things you want to say before we end this session?”

Ann shakes her head. “Thanks, Dr. Maruki! I feel a ton better now that that’s all off my chest.”

Takuto smiles. “Good to hear it - you deserve it. Feel free to stop by again anytime. Give my regards to Suzui-san, I hope she gets better soon. Thank you so much for coming to see me.”

Ann smiles. “I will, Dr. Maruki. Thanks again for everything!” Smiling, she got up and left.

* * *

Shujin Academy

Nurse’s office

Ren Amamiya

* * *

  
  


Ren was in the classroom when Ann texted him. She found her session to be apparently not as difficult as she thought it would be. He was planning to go see Dr. Maruki himself; after all, he was the one who encouraged her and Ryuji to give it a try at least. He walked over to the Practice Building, where the nurse’s office was located. Morgana was giving him some alone time, prowling around Shujin and Aoyama.

In front, he could see Dr. Maruki talking to Kasumi. He walked up.

Kasumi noticed him, looking downwards and promptly refusing to meet Ren’s eyes. _What’s that about? I didn’t say anything too weird to her last week at Inokashira, did I?_ “Hi, Senpai. Are you here for a session as well?”

Ren nodded. “That’s right. Kasumi, you were here for one too, I guess?”

Kasumi looked up. “Is that so? Dr. Maruki is a wonderful counselor. He helped me last month when… that happened. I’ve actually been seeing him for a while, before he ever came to Shujin.”

Dr. Maruki scratched his head. “Oh? I didn’t know you two were acquainted.”

Ren smirked. “I’d say more than acquainted… we’re friends like she said. I’m willing to bet underneath her nice demeanor she happens to view me as more than… a friend.”

Dr. Maruki looked a little lost. Kasumi’s face tinged red. “Senpai, that’s not true! Quit twisting my words. I just think you’re a very dependable friend!”

Dr. Maruki looked a little embarrassed. “Don’t go overselling me too hard though, Yoshizawa-san - I’m really nothing special.”

Ren chuckled. “I would believe you if your face wasn’t so red it looked like a strawberry.”

Kasumi pouted. “Senpai! That’s it, I’m leaving! Good luck with Dr. Maruki. Please excuse me!”

Dr. Maruki and Ren watched her walk off. Dr. Maruki raised an eyebrow at him. “Something more than a friend, eh?”

Ren nervously chuckled. “I’m just teasing her. She just lets my teasing go to her head. Anyways, I’m here for my appointment, Dr. Maruki.”

Dr. Maruki nodded. “What say we get started?”

They walked in.

Dr. Maruki turned to face him. “Welcome! Thank you for coming!”

Ren shook his head. “We made a deal.”

Dr. Maruki chuckled. “Ahaha, well… I’ll try to make sure it’s worth the trouble.”

They both moved to sit down. Ren made himself comfortable, while Dr. Maruki got himself ready.

Dr. Maruki cleared his throat. “As I am sure you’re well aware, anything you say here to me in this session and all future sessions are confidential. No one outside of you and me will ever know what we have discussed, and thus I am not obligated to report anything to the school, your guardian, or to the authorities except only if you express the intent to harm yourself or others. So, Amamiya-kun, I’ve been curious about you myself. Please, tell me who you are. Take your time if need be.”

Ren takes a deep breath and tells him his backstory, of why he got transferred to Shujin, his criminal record, his encounters with Mr. Kamoshida, and his encounters with the students. He left out obvious details about the Metaverse and the Palace; he was curious to see how Dr. Maruki would respond to the little joke earlier, but he was, as expected, confused.

Dr. Maruki digested all the information and remained silent, until Ren finished. “I see… Mm, thank you. I think I’ve gotten a good grasp of the situation you’re in, Amamiya-kun. Well, full disclosure… The school gave me a brief rundown of the circumstances surrounding your transfer here.”

Ren chuckled. “So much for my privacy, I assume.”

Maruki shifted, a little uncomfortable. “I’m glad you’ve got a sense of humor about it… but yes, it’s not exactly kind to you. I’m sorry.” Dr. Maruki stroked his chin. “Now that you’ve told me more about yourself, I think I’ve realized something. It seems like you’ve largely been able to reconcile your internal world with your external one. I should note - that’s really, truly impressive. Even most adults can’t reliably manage that.”

Ren tilted his head in confusion. Dr. Maruki picked up on that. “How to put it - You know how everyone has an internal reality? Some conception of themselves they’re striving for? Like, wanting to be a model student, or wanting to be loved and relied on… That kind of thing. But that idealized reality and the one in actuality are often far apart. That gap is responsible for a lot of people’s pain. Not everyone can ace their exams. And not everyone can be the heroes they wish they could be.”

Ren raised his eyebrow. “Just what are you getting at, Doc? Are you saying that it’d be better for them to give up completely on achieving their wishes, their dreams?”

Dr. Maruki shook his head. “Just let me finish. You’ve already been through so much. That kind of suffering is usually enough to twist people up into dark places. But you - you’re standing up to it, and confronting a tough, painful reality. To me, that’s incredibly admirable.”

What Dr. Maruki said to Ren gave him a lot of nuggets of information. First of all, he knows that everyone has their own internal wishes of what they wish to become, but most people can’t actually make it a reality due to the difficulties that arise. Dr. Maruki also seems to have a past trauma of himself. Of course, Ren didn’t want to pry; he thought it unwise to flip the table on Dr. Maruki. After all, Dr. Maruki has been generous to him since they first met earlier that morning that he even felt bad for even thinking to pry.

Dr. Maruki continued. “...Then again, maybe that’s a little weird for you to hear from a guy you just met, huh?”

Ren shrugged. “But it sounds right. It almost sounds like you personally experienced something as well.”

Dr. Maruki nods. “Not even any deflecting self-deprecation! You really are strong, Amamiya-kun.” He checked his watch. “Well, look at the time. Sorry, it took longer than I expected. Somehow, the conversation took on a life of its own, I guess…” He looks down. “... Hey, I’ve got one last request. Do you mind and humor me?”

Ren nodded. _Not like I’m also not utilizing him for something; it’s completely fair for him to ask of me something._ Dr. Maruki continues. “I’m actually doing certain research along with my duties as a counselor. It’s not quite like counseling - more like a type of psychological treatment… Basically, it’s a project to learn more about people’s metaphorical hearts. What they think, how they feel. If I get far enough with it, I think it’ll be able to help a lot of people! So…?

Ren queried, “Metaphysical? What exactly is my role here if I agree? I need more details here if I’m to make a truly constructive decision.

Dr. Maruki widened his eyes. “Oh, sorry! Metaphysical means outside the normal boundaries of science and logic. Uh, I guess my point is… I’d like you to help with that research! All you’d have to do is listen to my theories, and then tell me if they spark any ideas or realizations on your end.” He leaned forward. “Please! Any time’s good for me - I can work around your schedule. And, uh… I’ve got a lot of snacks, too! You can have them! They’re yours!”

Ren internally debated. _He’s definitely not sparing me the details on the research. That being said, he said it would help a lot of people and I don’t see Doc as the type to abuse this kind of research. After all, gaining him as a Confidant would only help benefit me in the long run as a Phantom Thief._ “This again, with the snacks and the bribery. I do have one question: Why me though? You could have asked anyone, but you chose me of all people.”

Dr. Maruki sighs. “Sorry about that; I tend to default to that because I have a large stockpile of snacks and I was hoping to appeal to your sweet tooth a little. Well, to be honest, sometimes I hit a wall in my research. I’ve been working on it alone, but… some second opinions from a perspective like yours could really push it forward. Oh, and don’t worry, I promise I’ll repay you for it. Let’s see… I know! Maybe I could teach you some tips for mental training? I happen to know a lot on the subject. I’m sure I can cook up a special regimen for you. If you’re dedicated enough, I’m sure you could draw out your full potential!”

Ren smiles. “You sure are persistent, Dr. Maruki. I’ll give you that. Also, snack bribery, seriously? Maybe that’ll work on Ann, but you should know better than to try that on me.”

Dr. Maruki looked to be in a state of euphoria. “Okay! I guess that’s our second deal. ...Oh, right! Would it be okay if we traded contact information? I’ll contact you when I’ve got time, or when I need some input from you.”

They exchanged contact info. Dr. Maruki said, “...That should do it! Now! I’d better do my part to repay you. Let’s talk about mental training and presence. Let’s see, first off…”

Dr. Maruki then lectures Ren on that for a little bit, Ren posing a question here or there. When they were finished, he felt more confident about himself in a sense that he could shake off, detox himself from any altering side-effects. 

Ren then said goodbye to Dr. Maruki before taking his leave.

* * *

5/14/16

Shibuya

Train Station

Morning

* * *

  
  
As he again waited for the subway, he was lost in thought. 

Ryuji walked up. “Hey, man, you ready for the last day of finals? I couldn’t sleep a wink last night.”

Ren smirked. “Cramming?”

Ryuji shook his head. “Playing video games. Initially, I tried to study, but gave up.” He yawned, before continuing to say. “I gave up on the exam.”

Ren sighed. “You’re failing for sure.”

Ryuji looked indifferent. “Eh, it’s what I always do. No matter how many times I fail, nothing’s going to change.”

Ann walked up to them, yawning. “Morning.”

Ryuji looked relieved. “Yo, look who else is yawnin’.”

Ann didn’t follow Ryuji’s meaning. “Exams are almost over, so I thought I’d make one last effort across the finish line.”

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag. “Impressive, Lady Ann. You’re quite different from this stupid monkey I know.” _Shots fired, shots fired, I repeat. Ryuji has effectively been likened to a monkey; however, humans are descended from primates though._

Ryuji narrowed his eyes. “Huh? Don’t give me that crap. Your brain’s tiny compared to mine.”

Morgana snarked, “Size is meaningless if there’s nothing inside, you know.”

Ryuji looked pissed at Morgana. “Why you stupid little…” They began a long-winded argument. Ren opted to watch before Ann brought them up. “Ugh, will you please shut up! I’m going to forget everything I memor-” 

Ann stopped, casting her eyes around. “...!? Am I imagining things?”

Ren was a little flummoxed. “Ann, you doing all right?”

Ann shook her head. “I thought… someone was watching me. It’s nothing.” Just then, the train pulled up. They got in and took it to Aoyama, to get to Shujin.

They exited and ascended the escalator to get to the subway exit. Ann looked backward and gasped. “Oh my god! That guy got off.” She turns to Ren. “Isn’t that bad?”

Ren craned his neck to look backward, but he couldn’t pinpoint who Ann was talking about. Ryuji, who was standing behind Ann, yawned. Ann took great offense and turned towards him. “Hey, at least act like you care!”

Ryuji was a little pissed that he couldn’t have a nice relaxing morning and instead had to deal with a potential stalker. “Ah, fine, come on.” He walked up the escalator, a confused Ann following him. They got out of the subway station.

Ryuji turned to them. “All right, here’s the plan. Ann, you’ll be the bait. Ren and I will hide out of sight of the subway entrance until we see anyone try to approach you. Once we do, we’ll close in as a pair to prevent him from getting closer.”

Ryuji turned to Ren. “You good with this?” Ren nodded; this was going to be a pain if they didn’t nip this in the bud here and now.

They walked out of sight of the subway entrance. They patiently waited until a blue-haired teen walked out. Ren studied him. Tall, white shirt, black pants, a typical pretty boy based on his looks. Ren thought he couldn’t be the one until he stretched his arm towards Ann.

 _Our cue._ He and Ryuji walk up, blocking him from approaching Ann further. Ryuji looked to be in disbelief. He looked over at Ann. “Heya, are you sure it’s him or… are you just that self-conscious?”

Ann, a tinge of blush on his cheeks, snapped at Ryuji. “I’m not that…”

The blue-haired teen interrupted her. “Is there something you want?”

Ann narrowed her eyes. Brushing past both of them, she walked up to the blue-haired teen and pointed her finger at him. “That’s my line! You were the one stalking me!”

The blue-haired teen looked at her. “Stalking you? That’s outrageous.”

Ren was thinking, _You’re so dead, dude. She’s going to kill you. RIP._

Ann, finger still outstretched, kept accusing him. “I’ve known you’ve been following me, ever since the train!”

The blue-haired boy stammered. “That’s because…” Just then a car honk interrupted him. Ren followed the sound and saw a car pull up. The back window slid down, and there an elderly man sat. 

The elderly man spoke to the blue-haired boy. “My goodness. I had wondered why you left the car. So this is where your passion led. All is well that ends well.” He laughs at the spectacle.

Ren, Ryuji, and Ann were staring, wondering what this old guy’s deal was, and how he was related to this blue-haired stalker.

The blue-haired boy explained. “I saw you from the car… and I couldn’t help myself from chasing after you. I didn’t even notice the calls from Sensei… But thank goodness, I caught up to you.”

Ann fidgeted with her right pigtail. She seemed unconvinced. “Okay…”

Ryuji was in disbelief. “What?”

The blue-haired teen continued. “You’re the woman I’ve been searching for all this time! Please won’t you-”

Ann interrupted him, stammering. “W-Wait a minute, I-”

The blue-haired teen stepped forward dramatically. “...Be the model for my next art piece!?”

Ren, Ryuji, and Ann looked at each other. _Um, I’m sorry, what? He’s an artist? I guess some of them must be crazy to even do something like stalk a girl from the subway._

Ann was speechless, but not in a good perspective. “...Model?”

The blue-haired boy nodded. “All that I’ve drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else.”

Morgana popped out from Ren’s bag. “This man’s highly suspicious!” _Simp. Like you don’t have any ulterior motives with Ann you want to see accomplished._

Ryuji asked, “Ain’t this a recruit for some shady business?”

The blue-haired boy leaned forward, gesturing. “Will you cooperate with me? What do you say?”

Ryuji stepped in front of Ann, protecting her. “Hold your horses. Who’re you anyways?”

The blue-haired boy stood straight up. “Oh, where are my manners? I’m a second-year at Kosei High’s fine arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa.” 

He walked forward, shunting Ryuji to the side. “I’m Madarame-sensei’s pupil, and I am being allowed residence at his place. I’m striving to become an artist.”

Ren stepped up. “First of all, apologize to Ryuji. Second of all, you stalked Ann all this time, are you sure you really want trouble? Thirdly, quit forcing yourself on her.”

Yusuke turned to Ren. “Who are you?”

Ren scoffed. “My name is Ren Amamiya, and I just so happen to be her _friend,_ along with Ryuji. In fact, we were just talking about whether or not we should have called the cops on you for stalking Ann. I honestly don’t care if you’re striving to become an artist or anything, but what I do know is that you made Ann very uncomfortable. Top it all off, you’re being rather rude to us while you’re talking to her. She never wanted to talk with you in the first place when you’re acting like that, stalking her all the way from Shibuya.”

Ryuji had his mouth wide open. “Dang, he ripped Yusuke a clean one.”

Ann grabbed Ren’s hand, shaking her head. Ren decided to let her talk with Yusuke; he already said his piece.

Ann smiled. “I’m sorry about that. However, I do admit that what he said is true, so do like he says and apologize to us. If you do, then we’ll look past it.”

Yusuke, prideful as he looked, stomached his disdain. “I’m sorry, …?”

Ryuji sighed. “It’s Ryuji, Ryuji Sakamoto.”

Yusuke nodded. “Yes, sorry, Sakamoto-kun. Takamaki-san, I apologize for my conduct. I didn’t mean to upset you like this.”

Ann waved her hand. “Let bygones be bygones since you apologized.” Her eyes widened. “Huh? Do you mean THAT Madarame? The one who was on ‘Good Morning Japan’ the other day?”

Yusuke affirmed. “The very same.”

Ryuji looked clueless. “You know who that is?”

Ann knew, all right. “He was introduced as a super-famous Japanese style artist who’s been recognized all over the world.” She shifted her eyes downwards as she muttered remembering, “But we heard that name the other day in Mementos…”

Just then Madarame slid his window open. He uttered in impatience, “Yusuke!”

Yusuke was cowed. “I’m sorry, Sensei. I’ll be right there!”

Ryuji was unconvinced. “That old guy’s Madarame?”

Yusuke strode up to Ann, addressing her. “Madarame-sensei’s exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I’ll be there to help out on opening day. Please come by.” He smiled. “It’d be great if you could give me your answer in regard to being a model then…”

He then looks at Ryuji and Ren. He spits at them, “I bet you have no interest in the fine arts, but I’ll give you tickets too.” He then hands the tickets to Ann before saying, “Well then, I hope to see you there tomorrow!”

Ryuji snarked, “That guy’s as easy to read as a book… Ann, I beg of you, please don’t go tomorrow. I want to see the look on his face when you don’t show up. You’re not plannin’ on goin’, are ya?”

Ann looked downcast. “...I think I will.”

Ren and Ryuji were surprised even after everything Yusuke had shown. To them, he had already proven himself untrustworthy in their eyes, not to mention pretentious, haughty, and rude.

Ann pulled out her phone, and what she saw makes her eyes open wide. “Crap! Look at the time! I’ll see you later!”

She left them, Ren and Ryuji looking at each other.

Morgana yowled. “How dare he go after Lady Ann… I’ve memorized that face of yours, Yusuke.”

Ren muttered, “Simp.” Ryuji quietly snickered.

Ren and Ryuji then hurried along as well; there were still finals to take; thankfully today was the last day.

* * *

Shibuya

Teikyu Building

After School

* * *

Ann was relieved. “Mmmmmm, it’s over!”

Ryuji was depressingly enthusiastic. “It’s over… How ‘bout you?”

Ren smiled. “Piece of cake.”

Ryuji groaned and pulled out his phone. “And here I thought we were in the same boat. Anyways, can we stop talkin’ about the exams? Like it or not, they’re gonna come back graded next week. Rather than focus on stuff that’s over with...”

Ann was curious. “What’re you looking at?”

Ryuji responded. “The usual site.”

Ren remembered something. “About Mementos and how Nakanohara mentioned ‘Madarame,’ do you guys think it’s a coincidence that we met a Madarame this morning?”

Ryuji shrugged, while Ann looked divided. “Well, Madarame isn’t a common name. I don’t know; Ren, what do you think?”

Ren nodded. “I don’t know, but I think it’s not a coincidence. I think that Madarame will be our next target. I honestly don’t know whether he has a Palace, but my gut says yes. Nakanohara’s shadow didn’t say that name because we forced him too, but because I think he has some past history with Madarame.”

Ren looked to the both of them as he whispered. “Of course, votes are unanimous. If you three don’t believe so, then let’s forget about targeting him.”

Ryuji said, “I’m down. I don’t think that Nakanohara guy said that name for shits and giggles; I think it’s something much darker.”

Ann replies. “I’m willing, but only until we gather enough evidence. If we find out otherwise, then I’m out.”

Ren nodded. “It’s decided then. Our next target is Madarame.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I always found it strange how Ryuji nor Ren didn't seem to take much alarm with Yusuke when he's stalking Ann from the Shibuya subway station. I'm rather surprised, so I edited that interaction.
> 
> Kasumi's hangout in Inokashira this chapter does not count as a rank-up, it's more of a personal event similar to 7/17 in Royal. Rank 2 will be when she asks Ren to take her to go swing at the batting cages, her Rank 5 in Royal. Rank 5 for this fic will be completely new and will draw similarities and parallels to something.
> 
> I took liberties with modifying Maruki's counseling because there are some issues with it. Credits go to Jon from ThoughtBubble; I used his videos as inspiration for modifying some words he says to Ann.
> 
> I have decided to publish my other fic Rebel Redux on a weekly basis. Psyche will be shifted from a weekly basis (not that I was following that schedule anyways) to a biweekly basis. The schedule will go like this:
> 
> Psyche: Sunday/Monday
> 
> Rebel Redux: Wed/Thurs
> 
> Psyche: Friday/Saturday
> 
> Rebel Redux readers, rejoice! I'm not abandoning this fic, I just wanted to get Psyche to a good place before starting to write new chapters for Redux. That being said, Redux is less stringent in quality, since it is a shit-fic (meaning anything goes and it's directly published with minimal proofreading). For those who don't read Redux, the summary is: P5 -> P5R NG+ Genderbent AU with some variations from the canon timeline of P5 and also P5R; Kasumi is present, Maruki is present, but their roles may be altered significantly. Shameless promotion over.


	12. Ch 11: The Artistic Rendition of Classical Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Ryuji, and Ann investigate Madarame through gathering intel. They try to question Yusuke Kitagawa, Madarame's pupil, to no avail.
> 
> They discover Madarame's Palace and discover Madarame's true nature. They try to again question Yusuke, only this time it backfires on them. The next time, they use Yusuke's own threat against him to further their plans of making Madarame confess and seeking justice for the victims. They need to open that door in reality
> 
> A certain kouhai makes plans with Ren for a hangout at the batting cages. Of course, what are her intentions about this? What does she feel about Ren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait... Yesterday my ISP came out to replace my modem, but it took a while for it to turn back on
> 
> It's going to be an okay chapter, for a recap
> 
> All I can offer as consolation for recap is Kingdom Hearts 2 button-mashing.
> 
> (If you don't know already, I'm a huge Kingdom Hearts fan).

5/15/16

Sunday Morning

Shibuya - Madarame Exhibit

Ren Amamiya

* * *

  
  
  


He, Ryuji, and Ann met up at Shibuya to head to Madarame’s exhibit. Admittedly, everywhere they walked, there were at least several people gossiping about Madarame himself on the way there. Ren felt rather uneased by everything; Shadow Nakanohara didn’t say Madarame’s name just to throw it out there; he felt Madarame had something to hide. About what, he’s not sure. To be fair, he’s slowly losing hope with all the rage about the exhibit. 

Morgana popped out of Ren’s satchel and quipped. “So crowded…”

  
Ryuji looked over. “It’ll be a pain in the ass if someone sees you, so don’t stick your head out too much, all right?”

Yusuke walked over. He exclaimed to Ann, “You came!”

Ann was downplaying the enthusiasm. “Um...yeah.”

Yusuke then distastefully looks over at the both of them. “You really came.”

Ryuji rebutted forcefully. “What’d you expect when you left us those tickets!?”

Yusuke gestures. “Make sure that you don’t get in the way of the other visitors.” He then turns to Ann, a smile on his face. “Come now. I’ll show you around. I’d like to speak more about the pictures I’d like to draw too.”

Ann looks back at Ren and Ryuji, a little concerned. “Well, see you guys later.” She and Yusuke walk off.

Morgana panics. “Will Lady Ann be all right!? What if he drags her behind some painting and tries something funny?”

Ren snorted. “You’re being overly dramatic, Morgana. He’s not going to do anything as scandalous as that.”

Ryuji looked over, annoyed. “I told you not to come out!” He looks at Ren, clearly bored. “Are we really gonna ‘appreciate’ the fine arts? Can’t we just go home?”

Ren shakes his head. “You know as much as I do about what we have to do: learn more about Madarame.”

Ryuji sighs. “I guess we should do a quick pass through it once… Uh, which way are we supposed to start?”

They walk in. Just inside, to the right, Ren saw Madarame. He was being interviewed by a TV crew.

Ryuji said, “Hm? It’s that old man from the other day.”

Ren could hear the interviewer from the other side of the exhibit. The interviewer said, “We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination. You have such expansive styles, it’s hard to believe that it all stems from one person… Where in the world does all your imagination come from?”

Madarame responds. “Well… it is rather difficult to put into words… They naturally well up from within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in the spring.”

The interviewer queried, “Naturally, you say?”

Madarame nodded. “What’s important is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame. My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty.”

Ryuji repeated dubiously, “...A shack?”

The interviewer was entranced. “I see… So the act of emptying one’s mind gives rise to inner beauty. Still, to think we could hear the word ‘shack’ coming from the great artist Madarame.”

Madarame chuckled. “You would understand if you saw it. Hahahaha…”

Ryuji deliberated. “Wasn’t the word ‘shack’ something…”

Ren looked at Ryuji, nodded in agreement, but put a finger to his lips. Ryuji understood and clammed up.

A customer rushed up to Madarame. “Madarame-san is actually here!?”

Another customer rushed up. “Over there!”

A fangirl (fan woman?) also rushed up. “I’m so glad I came on opening day!”

A crowd of people rushed Madarame, sweeping Ren and Ryuji along.

Ryuji tried to shout. “Hey, stop pushin’! There are way too many people!”

Morgana screamed, “I’m getting crushed…”

  
Ren tried to tell Ryuji, but he didn’t know if Ryuji heard. “Let’s get out of there! I have no desire to be a pancake.”

Ryuji nodded. Good. “Anyways, we gotta head for the exit! Don’t die on us, all right!?”

They carefully extricated themselves and headed to the Teikyu building Accessway. Surely Ann will know where to meet up afterward.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Meanwhile -

Ann and Yusuke were walking around the exhibit, Ann admiring the various types of Japanese art. 

Ann was surprised. “I didn’t know there were so many types of Japanese art.”

Yusuke explains. “Usually one concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates all this by himself. He’s special.”

Madarame walks up. “There you are, Yusuke.”

Yusuke was surprised. “Sensei!”

Madarame notices Ann. “Ah, the girl from yesterday. Are you enjoying the exhibit?”

Ann gestures. “I don’t know how to put it into words, but it’s really amazing.”

Madarame was pleased. “You’re sensing something from the artwork… That alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction.”

Madarame turns to Yusuke. “I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke. Well, then, if you’ll excuse me…” He walks off.

Ann was relieved. “You’d imagine artists would be difficult to approach… but he seems really friendly.”

Yusuke turns around to look at Ann. “Indeed.”

Ann turns to look at another painting. To her, this painting has feelings of raw emotion, of anger and frustration. “Oh, this is it - the painting I wanted to see in person.”

Yusuke spoke with hesitation in his voice. “...This one?”

Ann thoughtfully spoke of her opinion on the painting she sees. “I guess it’s the painter’s anger? I’m not sure, but I sense this… strong frustration from it. To think such a cheerful and gentlemanly person could make such a piece…

Yusuke cast his gaze away, Ann not understanding the meaning behind Yusuke’s look of pain.

Yusuke deflected the question. “Don’t mind me. There are better pieces than… this one. Come now, this way!”

Yusuke walks away, Ann upset that he’s not letting her admire this painting. “H-Hey!” Ann follows, not entirely sure about Yusuke’s sudden outburst there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- At the Teikyu Building Accessway -

Ren and Ryuji were waiting there. They had barely been able to escape with their lives from the onslaught of people rushing to see Madarame.

Ryuji, sitting on the floor, griped. “That old lady totally elbowed me…”

  
Ren laughed. “If you seriously think an old lady could accidentally even elbow you and you’re complaining about it, then you seriously need to work out more.”

Ryuji sighed. “Just saying that old lady really packed a punch...But thanks to that, I remember now.”

Ren quipped, “Wait, what about Ann?”

Ryuji raised his eyebrow. “I never said anything about Ann. Anyways, lemme get to it. It’s about a post online.” He took out his phone and searches for something. “...Here, look at this.”

  
Ann walks up. “Why’d you leave without me!?”

Ren held up his hand. “We almost got stampeded by a crowd of people. We could have waited for you and gotten flattened like pancakes, or we could have left. If we did the former, you would have to lug us back home.”

Ryuji added, “Yeah, what he said! I’m sure you didn’t want to see us trampled and help us get out of there, so we decided to leave and wait for you here. “...Eh, anyways. You gotta look at this too. This post might be about Madarame.”

Ann asks, “What’s it say?”

Ryuji looks at his phone, reading aloud. “A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil’s work. Only his public face is shown on TV.”

Ann looked shocked. “Plagiarizing!?”

Ryuji continues on, sharing his earlier deduction. “I didn’t think much of it when I first saw it, but hearing ‘shack’ and ‘Madarame’ triggered it. His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanely as if disciplining a dog…”

Morgana pops up. “Abuse on top of plagiarism, hm?”

Ryuji had a wide grin plastered on his face. “If this is real, it’ll be a huge scandal.”

Ann poses a question. “I wonder if Kitagawa-kun posted this. I mean, he IS a pupil of his.”

Ren shifted his glasses. “So… Madarame being suspected of plagiarism and abuse, huh? That being said, Kitagawa sure does hide that well, to the point where it may not even be true.”

Ryuji shifts his eyes. “Who knows? It’s anonymous and all…”

Morgana said, “In that case…It’s possible the Madarame we heard about in Mementos and the artist Madarame is one and the same.”

Ann doubted that. “A man like that, doing such a thing?” Ann looks around. “I wonder if we can ask that Shadow from earlier about this. Oh. Actually, we just need to talk to him in reality.”

Ryuji shot back at Ann. “And how are we gonna go about that? Are we gonna explain it all, startin’ with Mementos?”

Ann clearly didn’t think it over. “Oh… Yeah, right…”

Morgana added. “Besides, if we make a move out in the open, there’s the possibility that Madarame will find out.”

Ryuji asks. “Hey, what do you think about Madarame? Doesn’t he seem suspicious?”

Ren shrugged. “Hard to say. He puts on a very convincing public face in an interview, but who knows how he actually is alone. All I can say is that we need to investigate more.”

Ryuji looks down. “This all just fits way too well to just be a coincidence.” He then thought of something and grins. “If this post is legit, ain’t this the kinda target we’ve been waitin’ for?”

Ren puts his hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. Ryuji, ever the clout chaser. “Don’t worry; I still believe that Nakanohara didn’t say his name to lead us around in circles. That being said, unless Nakanohara talks to us or if Yusuke confesses, I’m clueless just like you are.”

Ann looks divided. “Well, yeah, but…Is it really true?”

Ryuji questions her. “By the way, what did you do about the whole modeling thing?”

Ann fumbles with her bag. “Kitagawa-kun gave me his contact info. And the address to his sensei’s atelier.”

Ryuji grins. “He said he lives there, right? Perfect timing. Let’s try goin’ tomorrow. We’re off to Madarame’s house right after school.”

Ann shrieks. “Huh? You want me to model tomorrow!?” She looks bashful. “This is too sudden.”

Ryuji, eyes wide, looks confused. “What? We’re just going to talk to Kitagawa.”

Ann was relieved. “Oh, that’s what you meant…”

Ren sighs. “Until Nakanohara contacts us to talk, all we have left is Yusuke. Maybe he’s willing to shed some light on this. Also, I don’t think he likes us very much so you’re our cover story.” He then stomached a cough. “Ryuji, can you tell Mishima we need to get in contact with Nakanohara? Maybe the one who posted the request can give us his info.”

Ryuji nods. “All right. I’ll let Mishima know. By the way, why are you asking me? I know he leaked your record, but still… he seems to latch onto you.”

Ren sighs. “My feelings about him are mixed. I dislike him because he helped enable Kamoshida earlier when I had just transferred, but I don’t hate him outright because I’m not sure if he used to have Stockholm Syndrome while he did so. He may have visible bruises, but we don’t know just how bad Kamoshida was aside from the obvious parts.”

Ren decides to change the subject. “Anyways, we need to question Yusuke tomorrow, guys.”

* * *

  
  
5/16/16 

Shujin Academy

Classroom

Morning

* * *

  
  


Dr. Maruki was lecturing today. Ren made sure to try not to nod off; anything he said was interesting, to say the least.

Dr. Maruki smiled. “Hey there. I’m Dr. Maruki, your school counselor. Thanks to the school, I can even talk to you outside of counseling now. I want to talk a little about how mental health and perception can affect you. Don’t worry - I don’t want to stress you out or anything. Just relax and listen.” He paused for a bit before continuing. “How much do you guys know about the emotional mind?” 

Silence. Dr. Maruki continued. “See, what’s going on in your mind can affect your body pretty significantly. There’s proof it can even heal you, depending on your outlook. So… Amamiya-kun!”

Ren started, then sat straight up.

Dr. Maruki asked, “What do we call the phenomenon where believing in a treatment’s power is enough to improve your condition?”

  
Ren yawned; so easy. “The placebo effect.”

Dr. Maruki clapped his hands. “Yup! That’s correct. Some people specify that placebos don’t actually have any curative properties. But even if the medicine does nothing chemically, it can affect your perception and help you feel better. On the other hand, if you don’t trust the medicine to begin with, it might make you feel even worse… We call that a nocebo.”

Chatters murmured as everyone talked about Ren. Ren just smiled. _Still have my academic game on. I could be sleeping and still get the question right._

Dr. Maruki continues after the chatter stops. “That’s just one example, but my point is that our minds and bodies are more connected than we think. So it’s important not to push yourself too hard. Remember, your mind needs time to rest too. And it’s my job to help with that, so... Come by the nurse’s office whenever you’re feeling down.”

All Ren could think was: _why haven’t I seen any nurse at all since the day I transferred? Is Kobayakawa and the Student Council really that inadequate?_

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren, Ryuji, and Ann were on the subway train heading to Shibuya. They haven’t paid the pet fare; idly, he noted that he never paid the pet fare because Morgana was always quiet in the bag. However, today Morgana was feeling extra saucy.

Ryuji said, “Phantom Thieves goin’ by train… This ain’t any different from how I get home from school, y’know.”

Ren got up and smacked Ryuji with a fist on his head. “You think you can try being more obvious about it?”

Ann suppressed a chuckle, but her face flushed. “The train is the fastest way to go - plus, we can bring pets on here.”

Morgana popped up. “Hey, who’re you calling a pet!?”

Ryuji, still nursing the lump Ren gave him, whispered, “Dude, be quiet! We didn’t pay the pet fare!”

Ren casts a dark look at Ryuji. Ryuji shrunk back in fear, knowing that him identifying themselves as Phantom Thieves was far worse than Morgana popping out of his bag. At least he had yen to spare. That being said, he tried to shove Morgana back into the bag. It only worked for a second before he popped back out.

Morgana yowled. “I’m the one guiding you to your destination! You should be calling me ‘Master’!”

A little girl wandered over, having heard Morgana’s meows apparently. _Great, Morgana. Now look at the mess you made._

Ann looked panicked. “Er, shoot…!”

The girl asked Ren, “Is that your pet, Mister? I heard it meowing!”

Ren replies. “It’s just a creature.”

The girl sounds it out. “What’s a crea...ture? Isn’t that a kitty?”

Ann then spoke. “It’s, um… a toy! It meows when you press on its head.”

Ryuji smirks. “You heard her, Ren. Press on its head.”

Morgana tried to say, “This is ridic-” before getting cut off.

Ren had a glint in his eye. He pressed down forcefully on Morgana’s head. 

Morgana sadly meowed. “M-Mewww…”

The girl was ecstatic. “Wowweeeee! Again! Again!”

Ren chuckles. Morgana was fearful of the look on his face. “Time to button mash like in Kingdom Hearts 2.” He then mashes Morgana’s head the number of times it took Ren to mash Triangle, Square, and X with Final Form Xemnas. 

Morgana was understandably pressed. “Mew… Meowowowowowowowow! ... Blerghhh!”

The girl was understandably enjoyed. “Ahaha, that’s so funny! I wanna hear it again!”

Morgana was terrified of another button mash session. “I just threw up in my mouth…”

Ryuji didn’t like to imagine that. “Seriously…?”

The announcer then announced on the intercom that it was their stop, Shibuya.

Ann sweated. “Oh, this is our stop! Well, see you later! Bye bye!”

The girl nods. “Mm-hm! Bye bye!” She goes back to her parent. 

They get off at Shibuya. Morgana pops out, angry. “Ren, why did you have to do that? You could have just pressed once.”

Ren shifts his glasses. “Morgana, you deserved it. Do any of you know the Pavlovian conditioning experiment?”

Ryuji didn’t hear about it. “Pavluvian what?”

Ann had a lightbulb moment. “Oh, isn’t it that Russian scientist who tested on his dog to see if he could train it to recognize a bell?”

Ren nods. “He wanted to associate a bell with food. He used his dog to test it out. Every time he put food out, he would ring a bell. The dog would come and chow down on it. He did this over and over again for a time. One day, he rang the bell and the dog came, salivating. However, there was no food put out.”

Morgana yowls. “Good for the piece of knowledge, but why does that matter!?” He then turns blue as he had an idea.

Ren had an evil glint in his eye. “That’s Morgana’s punishment if he does something bad again. I will train you, Morgana, to associate my hand with the potential for button mashing. It already happened at the castle once, this is the second time.”

Morgana turned pale and dived back into his bag. Ren smiled. “Oh, and Morgana, if you pee or poop in my bag, I’ll leave it like that. You’ll either want to stay home or bear with it if you stay in the bag.”

Inside, Morgana paled even more. Ren was super scary that he curled into a ball and napped. Hopefully, it won’t happen again. For Morgana’s sake, that is.

They headed to Central Street, Ann guiding them. They walked past it and to a quiet neighborhood. Up ahead was Madarame's atelier. Ren was kinda surprised; it seemed like a well-off area, but the atelier literally looked dilapidated. _Guess Madarame wasn't lying when he said it was a shack._

Ryuji looked bewildered. “Is… that it?”

Ann was sure. “We’re at the right address… The door plate does say “Madarame’.”

Ryuji inched backward. “Uhhh… You ring the bell.”

Ann was panicked. “Me!? The walls won’t collapse when I do, will they?”

Morgana quips, “No one sneeze or we’ll blow this house down, okay?” They walked up to the door.

Ann rang the doorbell. Yusuke’s voice answered through the intercom. “Who is it? Sensei is currently--”

Ann responded. “Um, it’s Takamaki.”

Yusuke was surprised. “I’ll be right out!”

Ryuji was in disbelief. “People really do live here…”

Yusuke opened the door, saying, “Takamaki-sa--”. He then saw Ryuji and Ren flanking Ann from behind. “...You two are here, as well?”

Ren shrugs. “We don’t trust you to act properly around her when she’s alone with you. She actually asked us to come with her, but even if she didn’t ask, I still would have come along, Ryuji most likely coming as well.”

Ryuji flashed a peace sign. “Hey.” He then took on a more somber tone. “Sorry, but uh… we ain’t here to talk about the modeling thing. There’s something we gotta ask you.” He then grits his teeth. “Is it true Madarame’s plagiarizin’ stuff? He’s abusin’ people too, yeah?”

Yusuke looked dubious and angry. “Are you serious?”

Ryuji flashed his phone. “We read about it online.”

Yusuke walks over and takes a look. “This…?” He takes another look and laughs. “Preposterous! Not only is the plagiarism impossible, but abuse? He welcomes pupils into his own home! This is no act of violence; it’s charity! And I’m the one residing here and studying under him. I’m saying it’s not true, so it’s beyond doubt.”

Ryuji steps forward. “You might be lyin’ about it!”

Yusuke looks away. “That… That is utter rubbish. I had no family when Sensei took me in and raised me into what you see now! If you continue to ridicule the man I owe my life to, you will rue this day!”

Ann asks, “...You really think that?”

Madarame appears, startling all of them. “Yusuke? What’s the matter? I heard you yelling.”

Yusuke tells him, “These people are slandering you with baseless rumors!”

Madarame then said something surprising. “...Forgive them, Yusuke. They must’ve heard some bad rumors and came in worry for their friend’s safety.”

Yusuke sighs, clearly not happy about this. “...Understood, Sensei.”

Madarame then quips, “Well, even I doubt that a cranky old man like myself could be liked by everyone.”

Ann tried to rebut. “That’s not what we meant…”

Madarame responds. “I’m sorry to have butt in on your conversation. However, I do have neighbors around. Won’t you please keep it down? Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Yusuke turns to face them, clearly not happy about any of this. “...” He then bows. “That was discourteous of me… I’m sorry.” He then looked inspired. “...I know! I think you’ll be able to believe in Sensei if you saw that painting.” He pulls out his phone. “It’s his maiden work as well as his most representative piece - it’s titled ‘Sayuri’.”

Ren takes a look. It certainly evokes a lot of deep thinking. That cloudy miasma of paint covering the lower half… what did it hide?

Ann was in wonder. “‘Sayuri’...?”

Yusuke elaborates. “This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist.”

Ann was awestruck. “It’s so beautiful…”

Ryuji agreed. “I don’t know all this fine-art stuff, but even I can tell that this is impressive…”

Yusuke pockets his phone. He said to Ann, “When I first saw you, I felt the same powerful emotion as when I saw this painting…”

  
Ann was surprised. “...Me?”

Yusuke smiles. “I wish to pursue beauty like this. And I believe drawing you will be part of that pursuit. I implore you: seriously consider my offer.” He then shakes his head. “I’m sorry that you took the time to come all this way, but I must assist Sensei today. I hope that we can discuss this further another time. If you’ll excuse me, then.” He walks in and shuts the door. 

Ryuji and Ren are baffled and walk to the side of the road. Morgana gets out of Ren’s bag and perches on the rail. After a second, Ann joins them.

Ryuji was dubious. “Those two… seem like nice guys, don’t they?”

Ann scratches her head. “Maybe the Madarame we heard about in Mementos is a different person.”

Ryuji said, “Man, right when we thought we found a new target, too…”

Ren held up a hand. “Hang on, we haven’t tried inputting his name into the MetaNav app, yet.”

Morgana nods. “How’s the MetaNav?”

Ryuji was shocked. “Hey, the app…”

Ann posed a different question. “Was it picking up our conversation? This display… it means that Madarame has a Palace too, right!? But why!?”

Morgana saids, “‘Madarame,’ ‘plagiarism’... and then ‘shack’, huh? These seem to be the keywords.”

Ryuji was unconvinced. “For real though, what the hell’s goin’ on!? Does an old man like him really have a Palace!?”

Ren shakes his head. “You saw the MetaNav. It means Madarame definitely has a Palace. Except what does Madarame view this shack as?”

Ann brought up Kamoshida. “You mean… like how Kamoshida thought the school was his castle?”

Ren thought. “So Madarame, shack, and then what else…? It has something to do with art.” He snaps his finger. “Madarame, shack, _Museum.”_

The MetaNav app responds. “Beginning Navigation.”

They transfer to a fancy looking museum with searchlights in the background and a line of figures to the left. It seems they’re in the parking lot?

Ryuji was in awe. “That crusty old shack was some kinda museum!? Madarame seriously has the weirdest association. A school turning into a castle was pretty alarming, but this one takes the cake.”

Ann had a look of distaste. “It’s so extravagant… to the point that it’s gaudy. It’s a museum… right?”

Morgana nodded. “No doubt about it.”

Ann was full of questions. “Madarame’s artwork is on display at museums in reality too, though. His exhibit was popular, and people already respect him. Why would he fantasize about a museum?”

Ryuji closed his eyes, thinking. “You got a point… It ain’t related to plagiarism or abuse, either.”

Ren speculated. “Perhaps it has to do with the fact that he’s desperate for more fame, an exclusive museum dedicated only to himself.”

Morgana was antsy. “Let’s go. I don’t think we can enter through the front. We’ll have to find a different path inside.”

They nodded. They walked through a garden, climbed on top of some pillars, jumped across to an ascended wall, climbed up each block, and finally found themselves on a roof.

Ren suspected that there might be skylights here. He checked and smiled. Lucky for them, a skylight happened to be open, with a rope descending from the rooftop. His smile then quickly vanished. 

_A rope? A skylight open? This just works out a little too well for us. I’ll just have to keep my eyes open when inside._

Joker motioned to the rest of the team. “I’ll go first and activate my extra-sensory ability to find traps. I’ll give you the clear once I’ve determined no traps are set or I dismantled them. I’ll motion to Morgana for assistance if need be.”

He drops down first. He stands up and activates Third Eye. Panning the room, he doesn’t see anything alarming. Something that catches his eye is the portraits. They seem to be somewhat alive… but they’re not. 

He turns back to the open skylight and motions the ‘All Clear’ sign. Seeing that, they all descended.

Ren said, “No traps here in this room. Those paintings catch my attention though.”

Morgana nodded. “The first thing I thought when coming down was, ‘Those paintings sure are weird.’”

They walked up to one of the distorted paintings.

Ryuji walked over to the placard. “Oh, hey, there’s some kinda explanation here… Lemme see… It’s someone’s name and age? What the hell?”

Ann was thinking. “That can’t be the title of the painting… right? Do you think it’s the artist’s name?”

Ren grimaced. “I have a theory but we’ll need to find more paintings. Two paintings in particular.”

They nodded and headed through the open doorway. Ren activated his Third Eye. He saw and heard no guards. Perhaps they had been reassigned to the front of the museum and to protect against intruders outside.

They walked through the large room to find a pathway. There he saw the portrait of Natsuhiko Nakanohara. _This partially confirms it. All that’s left now is a portrait… of him._

As they speculated on the details of why Nakanohara happened to have a portrait here, Ren had some ideas but he wasn’t concrete about them.

They continued onwards. At the end of the room before the large foyer, they saw it. Yusuke Kitagawa’s portrait.

Ryuji said, “Hey, isn’t this a painting of that guy?”

Morgana nods. “It says, Yusuke Kitagawa. There’s no mistaking it.”

Ann looked horrified. “Wait a second, what do you think these paintings are?”

Ren sighs in resignation. “Pupils of Madarame. More accurately, their cognitions and how he views them.”

Ann nodded. “I think you’re right.”

Ryuji raised a point. “For real? All of them? But it was only Yusuke when we went to his place before…”

Morgana responded. “This must include former pupils as well. Only one remains now…”

Ren nods. “What Nakanohara said is all starting to come together now that we’ve seen what Madarame’s Palace looks like.” He gestured. “Let’s keep going. This may be proof but I have a feeling we’ll find more incriminating evidence deeper in.”

They wandered through the foyer before picking up a Museum brochure. Luckily for them, it was a map, a partial one though. They’ll probably find another map deeper within. They entered the hallway to be beheld by a large statue. They walked up to it.

Ann read, “The Infinite Spring? A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives.” Her face paled. “Hey… This is most likely about the plagiarism, right?”

Ryuji was vindicated. “Dammit, what a phony geezer!”

Morgana shook his head. “In other words, his pupils are his property. He doesn’t even qualify as an artist if this is true. He’s stealing the ideas from talented students in exchange for securing their livelihood.” He turned around to face them. “I wondered about those portraits on display… it must be as Joker said, they must all be his ‘pupils’ through his cognition. This even says that they have no worth. Couldn’t this be about the abuse? Madarame will keep them around as long as they’re useful to him, but the moment they’re not…”

Ann looks pained. “He’s treating them like slaves or tools!”

Ryuji angrily shouts, “Why’s Yusuke keepin’ quiet about this? He’s got no reason to cover this up!”

Ren turns to Ryuji. “Hang on. We know that Yusuke is living under Madarame… maybe he feels indebted to Madarame for taking care of him all this time. Alternatively, Madarame has great influence in the art world, so it’s possible that Yusuke would have tried if he could get anyone to believe him, but nobody won’t because Madarame keeps using his connections to snuff out anyone who said anything in that regard.

Ann looks down. “He did say that he owes Madarame his life for being taken in…”

Ryuji snarks, “But still!…”

Ann continues. “When we were at the exhibit, I praised one of the pieces on display. But… Kitagawa-kun acted strange. Maybe that piece was plagiarized too…”

Ren nods. “It’s more than likely that it was his piece. Perhaps he felt wronged by the fact that it was hanging in his sensei’s exhibit, credited to Madarame.”

Ryuji turns to Ren, fury on his face. “What’s the call? Ain’t this enough to target Madarame!?”

Ren addresses all of them with a firm voice. “Now that I’ve seen Nakanohara’s portrait, Yusuke’s portrait, and this vile statue basically attesting Madarame’s own thoughts of his pupils being expendable, there’s absolutely no reason why we shouldn’t deal with Madarame.”

Morgana proposes an idea. “We should confirm these facts with Yusuke first.”

Ann nods. “Yeah.”

Ryuji rebuts, “Confirm what, though!?”

Ren sighs. “I agree with Ryuji, but for entirely different reasons. Yusuke seemed to be the type to stick by his mentor unless we show him concrete evidence saying otherwise. Who’s to say that questioning him won’t lead to backlash and maybe even puts us in a difficult situation. I say we try to get in contact with the real Nakanohara. We need to gauge everything from someone who seems to be a victim.”

Morgana sighs. “We still should get solid evidence that such crimes actually took place. The only sources of information are Yusuke and Nakanohara. We don’t know how long it will take to get in contact with Nakanohara or if the change of heart has taken effect yet. The only other source is Yusuke. Please, Joker.”

Ren sighs. “All right. I still have a bad feeling about this, though.”

Ryuji tilts his head in annoyance. “What a pain in the ass this is…”

Morgana adds, “Besides, there’s too much we don’t know about Madarame yet.”

Ann nods. “Mnm… you’re right. I’ll try contacting Kitagawa-kun. I might be able to get the truth out of him if I accept his modeling offer.”

Morgana didn’t expect to hear that. “Wait, you’re gonna do that!?”

Ann adds, “You all better come with me, okay? I’m scared to go alone…”

Ryuji smirks. “Famous, renowned artist, huh? This might be tougher than Kamoshida. Well, we’ll just prep ourselves until we get confirmation from Yusuke. This is our first mission as real phantom thieves. We’re gonna succeed no matter what!”

They nodded, and proceeded back to the entrance point, exiting out of Madarame’s Palace. They headed home to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

LeBlanc

Attic

Night

* * *

Ren was in his attic, pacing and thinking back to what he saw in Madarame’s Palace. Everything seemed to fit well, but he was dubious about whether it was the correct pace of action, questioning Yusuke. Yusuke didn’t seem like the person to appreciate invasive prying, at least not without them showing concrete evidence.

His phone buzzed.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ann:**

Would you really forgive someone unconditionally if you owe their life to them? I’m not so sure anymore.”

**Ryuji:**

What’re you bringing this up for?

**Ann:**

According to Kitagawa-kun, Madarame isn’t a problem.

**Ren:**

What do you mean?

**Ryuji:**

Something wrong?

**Ann:**

I mean, I know Madarame is a bad person, but still… Maybe I’m so hesitant because I haven’t actually met any of his victims.

**Ryuji:**

Yeah, I guess that part’s totally different from what happened with Kamoshida.”

**Ann:**

This might be an extreme line of thinking… But if an evil person isn’t causing any trouble now… Is there really a point in us stepping in?

**Ryuji:**

Well… you got a point. So we’re gonna let Yusuke decide if Madarame’s worth going after or not? I dunno… if it were me, I’d never forgive that bastard!

**Ren:**

Ann, I get your line of thinking. However, I only have one question to ask you. Even if Madarame has put aside his evil ways for this moment, does that lessen the amount of pain and suffering all the other pupils Madarame tossed aside endured? Do we look past these people to allow Yusuke to continue on living with his life? When and where do we decide, “That’s it.” and take action? Knowing that Nakanohara potentially had a bad hand dealt by Madarame, not to mention countless others, I simply can’t overlook this. However, can you ask Yusuke about this, Ann?”

**Ann:**

Yeah… I guess we could talk some more after that. You really brought up a good point, Ren. It makes me want to think and talk about this some more after we talk with Yusuke. Okay. Let’s meet in Shibuya after school tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The chat ended there.

* * *

5/17/16

Shibuya

* * *

  
  


Ren and the gang brainstormed for a little bit after school in the courtyard, until they noticed Miss Student Council President chatting up Mishima down the pathway. They then decided it was best that they should split up and get together in Shibuya before heading over together.

Ren took the train to Shibuya and waited at the Teikyu Building Accessway. Ryuji arrived a few minutes after him. They made small talk while they waited for Ann, the crux of their plan, to arrive. When Ann arrived, Ren thought he noticed something different about her, but apparently not so. They made plans to question Yusuke after he finishes sketching Ann.

They made their way to Madarame’s shack to accompany Ann on her modeling offer with Yusuke.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- At Madarame’s atelier, Yusuke’s room -

Yusuke was adamantly displeased. “I thought it would just be you coming, Takamaki-san.”

Ann replied, “Wouldn’t you get nervous too if it was just the two of us?”

Ren raised his hand. “Ann told us to come with her. If you’re not happy with us, all three of us can always leave and forget about this from this point forward.”

Ryuji added, “We’re here to keep an eye on you, so don’t try anything perverted, ‘kay?”

Yusuke seemed exasperated. “Stop making such odd assumptions. I have absolutely no interest in her as someone of the opposite sex.”

Ann was confused. “Huh?”

Yusuke cleared his throat. “Is there a problem?”

Ann looked down. “...No, not really.” She sat down, posing.

Yusuke sat down at his easel. He smiled. “Well then, let’s get started.”

He started drawing, seemingly entranced. 

Ann decided to call his attention. “...Hey.” Silence continued. “Kitagawa-kun?”

Yusuke was lost in concentration. “...”

Ryuji spoke up. “You hear her?”

Yusuke was still concentrating on his canvas. “...”

Ann was resigned. “...It’s no use.”

Morgana yowled, “This isn’t what we planned! We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill his beans, weren’t we?”

Ren shrugged. “Unforeseen developments. We should have been prepared for this eventuality.”

Ryuji added, “How were we supposed to know this was gonna happen? Guess we just gotta wait ‘til he’s done… What an effin’ pain in the ass…”

Morgana offered, “Perhaps I should try going outside this room…”

Ren snorted. “And leave us in this snoozefest? Fine, but if Madarame comes home and catches you wandering around, it’s button-mashing time.”

Morgana shirked. “I hope that won’t be the case. This is too boring, so I’m going to scout around a bit.”

Morgana got out of his bag and wandered outside the room, opening it with his paws. Ren slunk back in his chair. This was gonna take long.

Morgana wandered down the hallway, before coming upon a door with a very elaborate, flashy design. “It’s weird how flashy that door is…And… is that a lock? A door with a hefty lock… What could be in there?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren and Ryuji were slumped over, waiting for Yusuke to finish. It had been a while since Morgana left. Finally, Yusuke released a groan as he leaned over.

Ryuji was too exuberant. “Are you done?”

Yusuke shook his head. “It’s no good…”

All three of them were confused. That can’t be it… he spent all that time for nothing!? 

Ryuji exclaimed “...What?” as he stood up.

Ann was sad. “I’m sorry… Am I the problem?”

Ren was looking at her like she was crazy. How was she the problem?

Yusuke only seemed to confirm his thoughts. “No, not at all. It’s just… I’m having trouble staying focused today. I’m sorry, but we’ll have to resume this another time...”

Ryuji was mad. “Oh hell no! How many hours do you think you made us wait?”

They all stood up, Yusuke befuddled by Ryuji’s outburst.

Ann looked down. “I’m sorry… We had another reason for seeing you today… We needed to talk to you.”

Ryuji put his hand to his head. “It’s about those rumors regarding your Sensei.”

Yusuke was displeased. “This again…”

Ann said, “That painting I saw at the exhibit… You’re the one who actually painted it, right?”

Yusuke looked pained. “That’s…”

Ren was sure. “I’ll take that as a yes. So the plagiarism was true, after all? Why do you offer your art to Madarame when you feel this way about it?”

Ann added, “I knew it.”

Ryuji continued. “Your sensei’s seriously messed up. He just thinks of his pupils as tools. That’s why he doesn’t give a damn whether he steals their work or physically beats them. I’ll make this clear, there’s no point in hidin’ stuff from us.”

Yusuke nervously laughed. “Hahaha… I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

Ann felt sorry for Yusuke. “You couldn’t go against him, could you? I’m sure we can help you out though…”

Yusuke looked angry at the pity thrown at him. “Stop it…” He looked resigned. “It’s just as you all say. We’re… our sensei’s ‘artwork.’” 

The three of them were surprised yet felt strongly about their belief of Madarame being a bad person.

Yusuke continued. “Don’t misunderstand me though. I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it can’t be called plagiarism.” He looked pained. “Sensei is simply suffering from artist’s block right now.”

Ryuji didn’t buy it. “Dude, still…”

Yusuke continued to look pained. “...”

  
Ann stepped forward, concern in her voice. “Kitagawa-kun…”

Ryuji couldn’t understand. “Then why’re you stickin’ around!? All his other pupils ran away! Aren’t you the only one left!?”

Yusuke gestured wildly. “What’s wrong with a pupil helping out his master!? There are no victims here! Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!”

Ryuji was raring to issue a rebuttal but Ren stepped forward. “And what about your sensei’s other pupils? Are they not victims? They ran away because they couldn’t deal with the abuse and plagiarism? Did you yourself not just say that you willingly allowed your sensei to plagiarize your ideas? He never credited you for anything, and you still defend him?”

Yusuke was distraught. “...! I’m supporting Sensei as his pupil. Where’s the wrong in that? Don’t ever come here again… If you do, I’ll sue you for causing a disturbance.”

Ryuji responded forcefully. “Hold it! We’re not done talkin’ here!”

Yusuke got up. “Then you leave me with no choice…” He pulled out his phone.

Ryuji continued. “Hey!”

Yusuke spoke with disdain. “I’m reporting you to the police. I asked Takamaki-san to be my model today, but I don’t recall ever calling you two here.”

Ryuji screamed, “What the eff, man!?”

Ann tried to calm Ryuji down. “Ryuji! Stop it! Calm down, okay?”

Ryuji was infuriated. “Dammit!” Ren put a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder and shook his head. It was only going to hurt them if Ryuji let his emotions control him.

Ren put up his hands. “As I said earlier, she asked us to be here. Her acceptance was contingent on us accompanying her. We could involve the police, but it’s quite literally a ‘he said, she said scenario.’ Ann will be more than happy to verify that for us to the police.” Ren then cracked a little smile. “You’re acting rather panicked for someone who we just wanted to ask questions about. Why don’t you relax a bit? Such escalation doesn’t benefit either of us at this point, especially since we legitimately have a reason to be here, to accompany her. Of course, unless you want us to leave right now. However, she wouldn’t be answering your modeling offers anymore if you want that.”

Yusuke paled; he really didn’t want to lose Ann as his model, seemingly. Nevertheless, he recovered. “I never gave you permission to enter Sensei’s home in the first place. I could call them to report you for trespassing right now without my permission if need be.”

He let that sink in for a moment. He continued. “I won’t report you… but only under one condition.”

Ann queried. “What’s that?”

Yusuke turned to her. “I want you to continue being my model, Takamaki-san.”

Ann rebutted, “But you said that it wasn’t working out today…”

Yusuke looked away. “That’s because I was unconsciously being modest for your sake… However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If you’re willing to bare everything to me… I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!”

Ryuji screamed, “WHAT!?”

Ann likewise said, “Nude!?”

Yusuke was lost in his own little world. “Ah, to think I’d be able to create a nude painting with my most ideal model! Of course, you two won’t be allowed in, and I ask that you forget about our discussion today, as well.” He looked concerned as he pursed his lips. “If I don’t submit a new piece to Sensei soon, there will be some... inconveniences.”

Ann blushed. “Nude, meaning it’ll be without any clothes, right!? Why are things suddenly escalating like that!?  
  


Ren sighed, scratching his head. “And this was why I said no to this idea. Majority rules, I’m afraid. You two have yourselves to thank for this.”

Yusuke looked to Ren. “You’re rather sensible, unlike your blond-haired friend next to you. Because those are my terms. Do you agree, Takamaki-san?”

Ann, blush still apparent, rebutted, “But that’s-”

Ryuji, bless him, was slow on the uptake. “Wait, ain’t that bad!?”

Yusuke mused to himself. “Sensei is out during the afternoon while the art exhibit is on, so I can use this place freely… I should buy more art supplies...”

Ann was flustered. “Will you give me a second here!?”

Yusuke snapped out. “Of course, I’m willing to wait. I’ll make time according to your plans. But, please come before the exhibit ends.”

Ann blushes, infuriated by Yusuke’s lack of attention. “No! That’s not what I mean! Why are you not listening!?”

Ren sighed. “Give it up, Ann. It’s no use. He has that over our heads now.

Yusuke calmly spoke. “Sensei will be returning home soon. We’re done for today, Takamaki-san. I’ll be waiting for you to contact me.”

Ann tried to backtrack. “No no no! We are not done talking here!”

Ryuji looked to Ren. “Hey… What should we do?”

Ren sighed. “I don’t know… we’ll talk more about it once we’re outside this shack.”

Ryuji sighed. “Yeah… Dammit. He got us good this time.” 

Ren raised an eyebrow. “As far as I remember, it was Morgana, Ann, and you who wanted this. I said it wasn’t the wisest course of action but majority rules. Ann, I hope you’re happy with this.”

Ann blushes and turns to them. “Don’t give up so easily!”

Ryuji and Ren turn to leave. Ryuji opens the door and finds Morgana outside. 

Morgana seemed to have just gotten back. “Huh? Is she done being a model?”

Yusuke heard Morgana. “...A cat?”

Ryuji was trying to cover for Morgana. “You moron!” He grabbed Morgana by the scruff of his neck. 

“Mraow!?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left the shack, but still lingered outside.

Ann screamed. “He’s totally out of his mind! I’m gonna have to pose nude if this keeps up!”

Morgana agrees. “How dare that Yusuke…!” _Morgana, if you weren’t Ann’s biggest simp, I’d be inclined to believe you. Even so… that is really bad for Ann._

Ryuji added, “The way he said it, it’s not gonna be semi, but full-on nude…”

Morgana couldn’t believe it. “F-Fu... F-F-Full nudity? Lady Ann’s gonna…”

Ann shut down that thought. “Drop it!”

Ryuji raised a valid point. “You know, you won’t have to worry about that if we make Madarame confess before the exhibit ends.”

Ann looks conflicted. “But Kitagawa-kun thinks he owes his life to him. Is there a need to make Madarame confess?”

Ren simplified things. “Ann, think about it this way. Either you model for Yusuke and strip bare for all of Japan to see, or we change Madarame’s heart and Yusuke drops his plans. Your choice: your sanctity or your sense of sympathy? No pressure.”

Morgana added, “Then, Lady Ann… you’re fine with baring it all!?”

Ann rebuts, “I am not!”

Ryuji said, “Madarame’s no different from Kamoshida. That asshole’s usin’ Yusuke, who doesn’t have parents. You’re tellin’ me we should just ignore how he’s bein’ treated horribly like the other pupils?”

Ann remained conflicted. “No… It is frustrating to leave this alone, even if Kitagawa-kun is fine with it himself…”

Morgana nailed down Ann’s concerns. “You can’t leave it be because you’ve endured a lot yourself, with Kamoshida.”

Ann looked down. “...Yeah. Anyways, what are we gonna do about me modeling? Kitagawa-kun said there’d be ‘inconvenience’ unless he submits a new piece.” Maybe that’s going to be announced soon as Madarame’s next work…”

Ryuji was shocked. “Does that mean as Ren said? That the whole country’s gonna see you nude!?”

Ren smirked. “You not feeling confident, Ann?”

Ann looked confused. “What, are you saying I’m- No, I mean- That’s not what this is about!”

Morgana was determined. “We must deal with Madarame, no matter what, before his exhibit ends!”

Ryuji agrees. “Let’s start after school tomorrow. It’ll be a pain if Miss President finds us on the rooftop again, so where to meet up… Let’s see… I guess that walkway-like place in Shibuya would work. It’s near Madarame’s place, too.”

Morgana was impressed. “...Changing our hideout periodically, huh? That’s a plan I don’t mind backing.”

Just then a female journalist walks up. “Hey, can I talk to you kids for a sec?”

Ryuji turned around. “...Huh?”

The journalist continued. “From the looks of things, you don’t seem like the ordinary, stalking fans.”

Ann was confused. “Uh…”

The journalist smiled. “Oh, sorry. I should’ve been more clear. I’m actually looking for people that know Madarame’s pupils. There’s this painting, ‘Sayuri,’ that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there’s this rumor that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation for being abused. Have you heard anything about that?”

Ren points to Ryuji. “He knows.”

Ryuji sputtered, “Me!? I don’t know nothing!” _Oh, Ryuji, with your questionable language, it should have been ‘I don’t know anything’ instead of that._

The journalist was downcast. “I see… There’s no case unless there’s a victim, and if there’s no proof of abuse… I can’t write either. Look like I’m back to square one. Sorry for taking your time.”

She walks up to Ren. “I’m a journalist. If you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here?” She hands Ren her business card. “See you then.” She walks off.

Ryuji gestures. “...I guess we should go home for today.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


LeBlanc 

Night

* * *

Morgana was busy talking about how rude Yusuke was and how he couldn’t stand Ann getting defiled by Yusuke, being painted nude. Ren wasn’t really paying attention when he suddenly heard his phone buzz. Someone was calling him.

He answered. Mishima said, “Hey, it’s me. Got a minute? I have some interesting news.” He paused for a second. “Someone who received a change of heart contacted me on the Phan-Site. Said he wants to meet with you to discuss another person who needs a change of heart.”

_Must be Nakanohara._ Ren asked, “Another change of heart?”

Mishima answered, “You’re better off talking to him in person if you want specifics. All I know is his target is a terrible person… And that it might complicate things if he posted the name online. I’ll have him wait for you at the Shibuya Underground Mall after school. The guy’s name is Nakanohara. I told him to approach you without making it seem obvious. Good luck.”

Ren quickly texted Ann and Ryuji the information and told them to come by Shibuya station tomorrow after school. _Time to find out what Nakanohara knows._

  
  
  


* * *

5/18/16

Shibuya Station

* * *

Natsuhiko Nakanohara was by far a timid man after his change of heart. He knew what he did was wrong and he wanted to thank these… Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

He got to the Underground Mall, waiting to meet these Phantom Thieves. However, he didn’t see anyone. He leaned against a wall at a corner. That was what the Admin had told him to do.

A voice whispered, “Natsuhiko Nakanohara.”

Nakanohara gasped and moved. “You’re…”

Ren, on the opposite side of that corner, nodded. “Don’t move. Who’s the person you want to have a change of heart?” Nakanohara shifts backward, resuming his former position.

Nakanohara then replies, “I’m sure you’ve heard the name before. A traditional Japanese artist… Ichiryusai Madarame. He plagiarizes his disciples’ work. He releases their paintings but takes full credit for them. I used to be one of his disciples. There was another, a very talented senior of mine. But he was so miserable over the plagiarizing… that he committed suicide. I don’t want the same tragedy to happen again. Right now he has one pupil. I asked him if he found it painful to stay with Madarame… And do you know what he said? ‘If I could leave, I would! So please! I’d like to find a way to save this young man. He has a bright future ahead of him...’”

Ren whispers, “We accept this request.”

Nakanohara turns the corner, bowing. He straightens up only to find no one there.

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the Palace. Aside from a quick side-track into the Velvet Room for Igor and the twin loli wardens to introduce advanced fusions, in addition to the wardens forming the Strength Confidant with him, the infiltration of the Palace went relatively smoothly except for one area near the middle.

There was a shiny, sparkling trophy cup. Morgana pounced on it before Ren could react, and thus nearly everyone had been trapped in laser beams that Morgana accidentally triggered by stepping on a switch. Ren had somehow managed to escape being captured, and thus he was compelled to find a way to free everyone. He managed to free Skull and Panther via switches in the room but had to worm his way into the security office via a vent. He then had to eavesdrop on some guards for the security code, which he then used to let Morgana out. He so desperately wanted to teach Morgana a lesson right then and there, but he settled for when they got out of the Palace. Besides that, they got introduced to Treasure Demons. Regent, it was. He managed to equip a Frei accessory to himself beforehand, so he was able to knock it down.

Another instance was when they entered a spacious gallery area, and then the entrances got locked. However, nobody got trapped, so they were able to worm out of that one easily. They even found a Will Seed in the same area. 

Once they removed the barriers, they pressed on, only to find a barrier at a garden. The barrier was protected by a laser system and a weird artistically flashy door. 

Morgana recognized that door and told Ren that they had to unlock the real door in Madarame’s shack to get it open.

Ren then led the team to a safe room, extricating themselves to the entrance, and then leaving Madarame’s Palace. They exited near Madarame’s shack, in an alleyway. They walked there and took a look around.

Ann was doubtful. “How’re we supposed to get past that door?”

Ryuji was clueless. “I dunno… You think there’s some kinda off switch somewhere?”

Morgana pops out. “Looks like this is where I come in.”

Ann was dubious. “Mona?”

Morgana had a grin. “I have a suspicious place in mind. Remember? This shack is the basis for Madarame’s Palace. I actually scouted it out the last time we were here.”

Ryuji was awestruck. “Whoa… So this was your plan from the start?”

Morgana was elated. “Correct.”

Ann didn’t believe Morgana. “...You only went ‘scouting’ because you were bored.”

Ryuji wanted answers. “So where’s this suspicious place?”

Morgana replied, “It’s on the second floor. I noticed an unnaturally hefty lock on a door up there.”

He could see the gears in Ann’s brain turning. “If it’s locked, that means there’s something in there he doesn’t want people to see.”

Ryuji said, “But don’t we wanna be openin’ the door in the Palace?”

Ren laughs. “If we can’t open the door over there, what do we do but open the corresponding door in reality?”

Morgana agreed. “That's right. We’re going to do that by opening the real one in front of Madarame’s eyes. Basically, we’re going to change his cognition that the door is unopenable.”

Ann then said, “In other words… when we open the one in Madarame’s house, that area in his Palace will open on its own?”

Ryuji was dumbfounded. “I’m not really gettin’ it… Is that gonna work?”

Morgana was angry. “Trust me! There’s no chance it won’t open! … I think! You understand, don’t you, Joker?”

Ren blabbed, “You actually don’t know, don’t you?” He then shifts his mood to one of determination.

Ann raised an important question. “But even then, they’re still that hefty lock we have to deal with in reality, right?”

Morgana said, “Oh, that’ll be a breeze. Just give me a hairpin and I’ll handle it. It will take some time though. Doing everything by myself in front of Madarame would be impossible. If only there was someone who could distract him for a while...”

Ann was confused. _Poor girl._ “...Huh?”

Ryuji caught on. “Oh… Ohhh! Man, how are we even gonna get into his house? We’d get reported for sure if we force ourselves in...” He leered at Ann.

Ann was creeped out by Ryuji. “What?” 

Ryuji continued, smiling. “I guess the only way is… havin’ you go nude.”

Ann screamed. “WHAT!?”

Morgana quipped. “Fancy you say that, Ryuji. I was just thinking the same thing.”

Ann yelled, “This isn’t funny!”

Ryuji looked at her, dumbfounded by the airheadedness she displayed. “We’re not sayin’ you should really get naked.”

Morgana elaborated. “It’s simply the best excuse for you to enter Madarame’s house without raising suspicions… So we’d like for you to play the role of decoy, Lady Ann.”

Ann was despondent. “This is way too sudden… I mean, I don’t even know where the locked door is.”

Morgana was adamant. “Don’t worry, I’ll accompany you.”

Ann felt uneasy. “But that’s still technically only me… Worst comes to worst, what if I get found out?”

Morgana uneasily said, “We can run into the Palace! ...Or something?”

Ann was uneasy. “Is that really gonna work!? I mean, you’re not giving me much confidence in this plan! Do I have to be the bait?”

Ren shook his head. “Good luck, Ann. Knock him dead." 

Ann had a fit. “Why can’t one of you guys go nude!?”

Ryuji responds. “It ain’t what he wants.”

Ann exclaims. “Then make it so he does!”

Ryuji explains the plan. “All you gotta do is trick Yusuke, have him take you to that room, then just open the door.”

Ann looked infuriated. “You make it sound so easy!” She looks away. “But if there’s no other way… I don’t… I don’t… I don’t have a choice…” She screams. “Urghhhh! God! Fine, I’ll do it! For justice! Seriously, you better pull this off!”

Morgana responds. “If it’s for your sake Lady Ann, I won’t stop scratching even if all my claws were to break!”

Ryuji said, “We’ll be countin’ on you, Morgana! Don’t let Yusuke notice ya, all right?”

Ann was clearly not happy about any of this. “If he tries to force my clothes off… I’ll tear that house down! I’m really gonna lose it if we do all this and the Palace door doesn’t open. Got it!?”

Ryuji grinned. “We’re workin’ to get dirt on that guy’s crimes either way. It won’t go to waste. All right, let’s get down and dirty tomorrow.”

Ann winced. “Tomorrow!?”

Ryuji nods. “Earlier the better.”

Ren chuckled. “Would you rather prefer to drag this out?”

Ann quietly said, “Yes but also... No. Um, b-but… will Kitagawa-kun agree?”

Ryuji responded. “I dunno, just say something like, ‘I really need it to be tomorrow.’ That should work, yeah?”

Ann was utterly embarrassed by that imitation; of course, she didn’t sound like that.

Ren snarked, “Before any of that, I think I owe you something, Mona.”

Mona paled. He rapidly shifted in Ren’s bag, squirming to get out. “Help me! I’m about to get…”

Ren grabbed Morgana and held him up. He set Morgana on the ground but held firmly to Morgana so that he wouldn’t try to escape. Morgana called out to Ann and even Ryuji to intervene, but they were all too busy laughing. As Ren’s right hand descended upon his head, all Morgana could think was, “I hope I don’t puke in my mouth this time…”

  
  


* * *

5/19

* * *

Yusuke approached Ren in the morning at Shibuya station. Ren was so surprised; it seemed that the artist had a spine after all. Yusuke tried to threaten him again into leaving him alone, but Ren told him that he should worry about himself before others. He should concentrate on his own business while they’ll concentrate on theirs.

School felt as if it took forever, but it finally ended. Ren headed to Shibuya to meet up with the others.

When they got there, Ann and Ryuji had already arrived. 

Ryuji said, “Ann, Morgana, we’re countin’ on you. Me and Ren’re banned from goin’ there, so all we can do is wait here…”

Morgana responded. “No, you two have something different you’ll need to do.”

Ryuji was a little slow. “Whaddya mean?”

Ren nodded. “It’s like I said yesterday. We have to be in the Palace when Morgana unlocks the door in Madarame’s shack. It’s so we can keep it unlocked in the Palace so this faux modeling session is a one-time event.

Morgana added, “It should be a control room on the other side of that door. Once it unlocks, find that control room. We need to make sure the door can’t close anymore after it’s open.”

Ryuji got it. “Ohhh, I get it. Mkay, you can leave that to us!” 

* * *

  
  


Madarame’s shack

* * *

Yusuke gratefully said, “To think you’d really come… I assumed you were lying when you contacted me.”

Ann nods. “I’m sorry it was so sudden.”

Yusuke waves it away. “Oh, it’s not a problem. But as I told you yesterday, Sensei will be returning in about twenty or thirty minutes. So um… I’m sorry if that causes some anxiety on your part.”

Ann was a little irate as she said, “That’s why I’m here today, dammit.”

Yusuke turned around. “What was that?”

Ann shook her head. “Oh no, it was nothing.”

Yusuke looked surprised. “By the way… Have you gained some weight?”

Ann looked abnormally large to Yusuke. “You think so? I weigh the same as always… Maybe I’m bloated today?”

Yusuke looked past that. “So then… can you, um… get ready here?”

Ann looked down. “I… need to take my clothes off, right?”

Yusuke looked away, a hand covering his eyes. “Y-Yes please…”

Ann looked away. “I’m embarrassed. Could you look the other way?”

Yusuke looked away. He heard a shirt being tossed to the floor. He then saw a skirt. “...Oh!”

Ann exclaims, “Phew, that was tight!”

Yusuke was surprised. “Tight…? No, I’m doing this for art!”

Ann reminded him. “Don’t look over here, okay? Hey, your sensei’s coming back soon, right?”

As the sound of clothes hitting the floor continued, Yusuke replied, “I believe so…”

Ann contemplated this. “Hm… Do you think we could do this somewhere else then? A little more atmosphere would be lovely…”

Yusuke shot that down. “This should be good enough…”

Ann tried to be deliberate. “But wouldn’t a room with a lock be a bit better?”

Yusuke was confused. “A lock?”

Ann tries to chuckle. “Must a girl say more?”

A blouse comes flying at Yusuke. He got startled. “Wha!? But the only one with a lock is… Sensei’s room...”

Ann tried to lay it on thick. “Then why not there?”

Yusuke tries to get Ann to change her mind. “I can’t intrude… Besides, I don’t have the key…”

Ann sighs. “He says he doesn’t have the key…”

Morgana, in her bag, exclaims. “It’s okay. That’s why I’m here. I’ll just use this hairpin...”

Yusuke seemed anxious. “Takamaki-san, are you about…” He turned around, and beheld a mound of clothes, with Ann seemingly the same. “You were wearing all this?”

Ann tries to act natural. “D-Don’t you think it’s cold today?”

Yusuke looks confused. “I suppose so? The sun is starting to set...”

Ann tries to act natural. “Riiight? That’s why a change of location would be nice… I mean, I’m gonna take it all off.”

Yusuke was oblivious. “True… It might make for a better picture if I can brighten my model’s mood...”

Ann nods. “Uh-huh! That’s right!”

Yusuke warmed up to the idea. “She may even be willing to try out various expressive poses for use in a dynamic composition…”

Ann shrieked in surprise. “Wh-What kind of poses?”

Morgana reminded her. “Lady Ann! You have to act! Get back in character!”

Ann tried to act seductively. “Let’s gooo… I was just starting to get in the mood.” She walks out of the room.

Yusuke calls out to her. “Wait! If you wander around, Sensei will…”

Ann calls out to him. “Ohhh… It’s so hot.”

Yusuke stutters in trying to convince Ann to come back. “W-We really can’t use any other room…”

A piece of clothing fell off. Ann called out. “Hey, why not this one?”

Yusuke rushed after her, exiting the room. “Please, wait!”

Ann whispers. “I’m counting on you, Mona!”

Yusuke follows Ann into the hallway. “Please, can you just wait and-”

Ann tries not to act suspicious. “What’s past here?”

Yusuke replies with warning in his voice. “That’s…”

Ann is convinced. “So that’s the door Mona mentioned…”

Yusuke looks distressed. “I keep telling you, you can’t…”

Ann walks up and is surprised. The door is still not yet open. “You’re still not done!?”

Morgana looks disappointed. “It’s hard to do this… with cat paws!”

Yusuke walks up. “Is something the matter?”

Ann tries to distract Yusuke. “Oh, ummm. Sooo, what is this room?”

Yusuke answers. “It’s a storage area for old paintings.”

Ann wonders. “Storage… Hey, Kitagawa-kun… Why don’t we… do it in here? I won’t be embarrassed if we go somewhere nobody can find us...”

Yusuke tries to persuade her not to. “Only Sensei can go in there.”

Ann tries to play cute. “Pleeease…? I wanna be alone with you. Somewhere like, quiet. You know, where we won’t get interrupted.”

Morgana was shanked by Ann’s terrible acting. “...Is he really going to buy that terrible act!?”

Ann looked back at Morgana. “Stay focused!”

Yusuke looked confused at what Ann said. “Hm?”

Ann tries to explain it away. “Ohhh, it’s just sooo frustrating that my feelings aren’t getting through to you! Kitagawa-kun, do you not like girls like me?”

Yusuke sputtered in confusion. “N-No, that’s not true…”

Morgana couldn’t believe his ears. “How is that working on him!?”

Ann, acting, continued. “Please? We can continue this… inside…”

Yusuke bought it, though he seemed doubtful. “S-Sure…” He then caught himself. “I mean, no! We can’t go in there! It’s locked anyway, so…”

Ann acted exasperated. “Fine! This is too embarrassing… I’m leaving!”

Yusuke was too flummoxed by that sudden declaration. “But…”

Ann tries to convince Yusuke. “Let’s just do it in here! Okay!?”

Yusuke was divided. “What do I do?”

Madarame got back, sliding the door. “I’m home.”

Everyone was startled. Yusuke sputtered. “S-Sensei!?”

Madarame looked surprised. “Yusuke?”

The door slid open. Morgana crowed, “All right, it’s open!” Ann ran inside. Yusuke followed her to the outside. He looked confused. “Huh?”

Madarame walked to find Yusuke, but was doubly shocked. “What are you doing there!?”

Yusuke tries to explain. “I-It’s… It’s not what it looks like!”

Ann moves to shut him up before he could spill any further details. She rushes out and drags Yusuke inside. Yusuke looked surprised. “Wha-!?”

Madarame replied. “Not in there!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Madarame’s Palace, at the laser barrier:

Ryuji asked Ren. “They seriously gonna be able to pull this off? She was sayin’ stuff like, ‘I’ll just seduce him with my acting,’ but that sounds out of her league…” He turns to face Ren. “Plus we ain’t got one sign this place is gonna open… Isn’t Madarame comin’ home soon? On top of that, even if Mona’s able to unlock the door, how he’s gonna show it to Madarame? And then even if they do show it open, any normal person’d just close it right up again. Doesn’t that mean we only got a few seconds to get in? To be blunt, won’t it be a miracle if this works?”

Ren faced forward. “We’ll just have to wait and see. I believe in Ann and Mona. They will get that door open for us.”

Ryuji scratched his head. “Yeah… you’re right about that. …It’s almost time.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later:

Ryuji’s getting antsy. “Nothin’s happenin’... I wonder what’s…” He then has a look of surprise. “...Hm!?”

The door rumbles and unlock. Ryuji was surprised. “...It’s off!”

Ren smirks over at Ryuji. “What were you saying earlier?” His face then folds into one of determination. 

Ryuji nodded. “They seriously did it!”

Ren sighed. “Stay on guard.”

Ryuji nodded. “Right! Let’s go!”

They rushed in. They saw a security guard guarding a room up ahead. They confronted it. 

The guard snarled. “Who are you? I see, that attire… You must be the thieves who dare threaten Lord Madarame!” The guard despawned to reveal itself as a… Nue?

The Nue wondered. “They got past the security system? ...You cannot go any further! You are trespassing on Lord Madarame’s territory!”

Ren smirked. “News Flash, I don’t think you’re gonna stop us. We already trespassed and we have no inclination of stopping.”

They engaged in a battle against Nue, coming out on top due to their higher agility.

Ren and Ryuji headed to the security office to then disable the security permanently before heading back out. Once they left though, someone caught wind of them, so they made a break for it.

Ryuji whispered, “Crap. Let’s make a run for it.”

Once they got back to the garden, they caught their breath. Just then, noises appeared above them.

A red portal appeared above them.

Ann, Morgana, and Yusuke plummeted down.

“Noooooo!”

“Ahhhh!”

Yusuke caught Ann. “Ngh…”

Morgana got knocked on his head. “Aaaagh… Owwwwww!”

Ann exclaimed. “I thought I was gonna die… Hey, will you let go already!?” She bonked Yusuke on the head.

Yusuke laid sprawled on the ground. “Hrgh!”

Ann panicked. “Oh no! I didn’t mean to push him so hard… Are you okay? Wake up!”

Ren waved. “Hey. You did it. What happened on your end? Why is Yusuke with us and why did you guys suddenly appear from above?”

Ann got flustered. “Well, you see…” She began filling Ren and Ryuji in on the details.

Ryuji’s eyes were bloodshot. “You found WHAT!?”

Ren stroked his chin. “So… Madarame was selling forgeries of his famous painting all along.” He pointed to Yusuke. “Mona, is he all right?”

Yusuke got up. “Who are you all!?”

Ann responded. “Calm down, Kitagawa-kun! It’s me!”

Yusuke was befuddled. “...Takamaki-san? That means you two are...” He then shifts his attention. “I don’t recall ever seeing this cat costume before though…” He put his hand on his head. “What is this place?”

Ann broke it to him. “We’re inside Madarame’s heart.”

Yusuke spelled it out slowly. “Inside… Sensei’s heart?” He looked to not believe it. “I’m sorry, Takamaki-san… but are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Ren shook his head. “I wish I could call this a bizarre fantasy, a dream, but this is as real as me, Ryuji, and Ann over there. We’re not dressed in these costumes for anything fantastical or humorous. This is Madarame’s own interpretation of the world around him.”

Yusuke refused to believe it. “Enough of this rubbish!”

Ann tried to get him to see reason. “Kitagawa-kun! Didn’t it cross your mind that something wasn’t right about Madarame!?”

Yusuke looks down. “That’s…”

Ann adds, “You may not want to believe it, but this is another reality as viewed through Madarame’s eyes.”

Ren held up his hand. “Enough. We can talk about this later. Right now, Yusuke is exposed without a Persona. We have to lead him out of here. We need to escort him out of here while minimizing combat and getting caught by security.”

Everyone nodded. Yusuke was clearly still disoriented, but he managed to say, “All right, I expect explanations about this after we get out of this… bizarre landscape.”

They walked back to the open gallery. Yusuke notices the portraits. “So this… is inside of Sensei’s heart? A vain museum such as this?”

They walked into the hallway. Yusuke saw a particular painting. “This painting!?”

Ann questioned, “Do you recognize it? We think it’s his past pupils or something, but…”

Yusuke was downcast. “But… why are there paintings of them here?”

Morgana spoke up. “Technically, those aren’t actually paintings. They’re the pupils themselves.”

Yusuke was thinking deeply, distraught. “So… that is how he sees us, his pupils…”

They escorted Yusuke further. They almost made it to the skylight before they got ambushed by that statue of the “Infinite Spring.”

Guards appeared at the entrance and behind. A man wearing a gold kimono with a bun appeared, wearing lipstick. He flourishly stated, “Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame…”

Yusuke was confused. “Huh? Sensei? Is that you? That attire...”

Ann had something to say about that. “Disgusting.”

Yusuke clearly didn’t believe anything. “This… This is all one big lie, isn’t it?”

Madarame responded. “My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home… under a mistress’s name, of course.”

Ren was almost impressed. Almost. “Some setup you’ve got.”

Shadow Madarame laughed. “Hahaha! How naïve the public is, falling for my charms and my humility.”

Yusuke only grew more and more despairful as the sensei he grew up under revealed his true colors.

Yusuke finally snapped. He forsakes Madarame for his true justice. Just then Ren saw him stumble. _Could it be…!? IS he awakening to his Persona!?_

He did it. He awoke to his Persona. As he lambasted Madarame, Ren got ready. “Let’s see what you’re made of.”

Yusuke only looked demonic as he prepared to tear into the reinforcements Madarame summoned. With Yusuke joining them, they made quick work of the guards. Yusuke tried to chase Madarame, but fell down, cursing his lack of energy and his insight.

They made plans to evacuate to a safer location while Yusuke slightly recovered. There Yusuke admitted his suspicions but also revealed how he felt indebted to Madarame. At least that was what all he managed to say before more guards showed up.

Yusuke admired his MetaVerse outfit but Ren wanted to scream at him that it wasn’t the proper time to do so. They fled the Palace, meeting up in Bikkuri Boy, giving Yusuke a debriefing. Yusuke informed them about what Madarame had planned and requested to join them. Ren agreed, but only if he would agree to not request any more nude paintings.

They parted for the night. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kichijoji

Yoshizawa Domicile

Kasumi Yoshizawa  
  
  


* * *

Kasumi was still up. Usually, she was beginning to prepare to go to bed at this point, but somehow today she didn’t feel like going to sleep early.

Her mind drifted to her gymnastics. How could she try to improve her reflexes?

It’s been a while since she contacted Ren-senpai. At Inokashira, he did agree to help her with everything. Kasumi wanted to invite him out sooner, but due to exams and club practice, she didn’t have time to ask him. Likewise, whenever Ren-senpai bumped into her, he merely greeted her. She tried to ask him if he had time after exams, but Ren shook his head. Apparently Takamaki-san got invited to an art exhibit by a student at Kosei High,

She decided to message him. It’s already been nearly half a week since exams ended. Surely he should have time to entertain her request; if not, she’ll wait for next week.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Kasumi:**

Senpai, you still awake?

**Ren:**

Oh, Kasumi. It’s been a while. I actually just got back from something. Luckily you messaged me right before I decided to go to bed.

**Kasumi:**

Really? I’m happy to know that I got lucky. I wanted to see if you were available any time soon.

**Ren:**

I’m busy tomorrow and Saturday, but I should be available Sunday onwards. You have anything in mind you want to do?

**Kasumi:**

Hm, I want to improve my reflexes and reaction time. We can decide to stretch beforehand so we don’t strain a muscle. Do you have any ideas, Senpai?

**Ren:**

… Baseball?

**Kasumi:**

Oh, I always wanted to go to the batting cages! Do you know of one? 

**Ren:**

There’s one near where I’m living. I’m staying at a place in Yongen-Jaya. I can send you the directions to the batting cages. We can meet up Sunday… afternoon?

**Kasumi:**

Okay, Senpai! Thank you! I’ll see you then!

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi set her phone aside. Hang-out with Senpai inside, she felt more and more strongly about Senpai the more and more time she got to spend with him. Initially, she always despised him for making casual jokes about her, but at this point, she found it somewhat endearing, even though she never would admit she liked his joking to his face. She didn’t need him to be ever more emboldened in that regard.

She crawled onto her bed and laid back. _What do I think about Senpai? Senpai’s been there for me almost since the time I started attending Shujin. We only met at the end of the first week, but in that time I’ve become close friends with him. He also seems to enjoy hanging out with me. Hang on… is he in LOVE with me?_

She shook her head. _It can’t be. It’s impossible. He never said that he liked me. When I hang out with him, he always seems to be the type to listen. However, why do I feel so at ease with him? That last time at Inokashira Park, my heart felt like it was about to burst…”_ She thought for a second before her face gradually turned red. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. 

_Do I like… him? No, it can’t be. I don’t say to Senpai I like or love him; every time I’m with him though, my heart throbs. Why is that? Why do I feel jealous of Takamaki-senpai? She’s one of his closest friends and she’s downright gorgeous. I wouldn’t blame him for liking her; however, why do I feel divisive about that? She’s one of his friends, the same as me. That doesn’t explain what this feeling I have towards him is._

Kasumi could only deliberate on her feelings for Ren for what seemed like a long time before she fell asleep, dreaming about him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come to this point. 
> 
> For the record and for those who don't already know from reading earlier chapters of the story, I dislike Morgana; that is why every time the game gives me an option to diss him, I take it. However, this is my fic, so I just had to be extra cruel to him.
> 
> You may have already noticed that Kasumi's confidant is accelerated. All I can say about it is that it pertains to a certain Original Plot event I have concocted that is not in the base game. 
> 
> Extra: (For those who feel like they've been slighted by the release schedule; I did promise it would come out Sunday)
> 
> Apologies. I have a proposition to appease those who waited for the next update of Psyche.
> 
> Ch 12 will be basically Kasumi's OG Rank 5 confidant with a brand new OG part added to the tail-end. I can assume some of you will correctly guess what I'm going to add.
> 
> Ch 13 is a bit of a toss-up, and the proposition. I will give the readers a choice. The readers will have the ability to choose what I publish as Ch 13. There are two options.
> 
> Option 1: I slightly cover the infiltration, then Madarame boss fight and the reveal of the Black Mask intruder by Madarame, followed by Kasumi taking Ren to the Temple and then the Jazz Club on the days afterward.
> 
> Option 2: I cover Kasumi's Rank 3 confidant (bento-making) followed by a boys' night off with Ryuji and Mishima (Operation Maid-Watch).
> 
> Acceleration of certain events is at play with both of these options.
> 
> Both options was in due consideration to be Ch 13; however, it's not rigid, and the chapter not selected will be the chapter published after Ch 13.
> 
> All you have to do to vote is comment below in the comment threads: Option 1 or Option 2. Majority rules. If no votes are made or if there's a tie, then I will cast a tiebreaker vote. Voting ends Wednesday night, 11:59:59 PM.
> 
> Edit1: Any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism, you can either reply via the comment section below or PM me on Reddit (No direct messages plz). Same username as AO3.


	13. Ch 12: Discarding Uncertainties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and Ren go to the batting cages to increase her confidence and her reflexes. They have fun, then head to LeBlanc for some food and coffee.
> 
> Kasumi later increasingly debates and doubts her friendship with Ren. Is she starting to acknowledge that she likes him? If so, how will she deal with it even if she's not confident in getting into a relationship with all of her problems still apparent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop died last night, so I took it as a sign that I should wait until morning to publish.
> 
> This is entirely fluff and puts us one step closer to their relationship and them confessing they like each other.

5/22/16

Yongen-Jaya 

\- Ren Amamiya -

* * *

Ren and his merry band of Phantom Thieves were all on top of clearing Madarame’s Palace. With the addition of Yusuke, clearing a path to the Palace’s treasure was made easier, especially with his Ice affinity. Friday they had managed to clear the Palace in one try, with them switching out Yusuke for Ryuji when the former grew tired.

Saturday Ren spent time with Takemi and Sojiro for consequential Confidant rank-ups. 

Today was now Sunday. He remembered he made plans with Kasumi today for an outing at the batting cages nearby. 

He messaged her.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Ren:**

Hey, Kasumi. I’m going to be at the batting cages before you. Are you on the way here?

  
  


**Kasumi:**

I just got on my transfer to Yongen-Jaya. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Please wait for me.

**Ren:**

Alright, I’ll see you in 15 then.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------

  
  


He got ready, dressed, and made his way to the batting cages. He paid for the tickets just before Kasumi arrived, dressed in a black dress shirt, with a light blue cardigan with black shorts. She wore red and white sneakers. Her hair was tied back into her signature ponytail with her red ribbon.

Kasumi saw Ren. “Senpai, you’re already here! Let me go pay for my admission…”

Ren flashed the tickets. “No need, I already got two right here.”

Kasumi smiled. “Let me pay you back then.”

Ren deposited the ticket in her hand. “Kasumi, make me. I’m not accepting any of your money. Now, shall we go in?”

As Ren walked into the batting cages, Kasumi made a little pout as she followed him in.

As they went to their designated batting cage, Kasumi made small talk.

She said, “I guess you probably never expected me to ask you to take me to the batting cages.”

Ren shrugged. “It’s a surprise, yeah. Other girls probably would ask me to take them to Harajuku or Inokashira Park to admire the pond.” He remembered a hangout with Ann in Harajuku; she had dragged him all throughout Takenoko Street for some clothes, not to mention asking him to try on some clothes she found for him. It had been a tiring day; when he got back to LeBlanc, he collapsed on his bed.

Kasumi smiled. “I thought so. I’m just so glad you desire to humor my request.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “This, coming from a gymnast? I’d be more surprised if you haven’t asked anything like this. Why baseball, though?” 

Kasumi looked confused. “Surely you know, Senpai, that batting helps train your reflexes, dynamic vision, and improves the power of your stance. And really, those are important in gymnastics, too! …It all sounds pretty, plausible, right? Actually, I just wanted to come here. Honestly, I wanted you to see me hit a home run.”

Ren nods. “I see. Truthfully I knew the first part, but I didn’t realize how much batting could improve your gymnastics in those other ways.” He scratched his head. “I guess I learned something new today.”

He then smiled. “This seems kind of sudden. So you’re a natural at the batting cages. Well, I would love to see your prowess at hitting the baseballs. It’s certainly no cakewalk.”

Kasumi was chipper about the fact that Senpai was going to witness her hit a home run. “I remembered something from when I was little. My father used to take me to the batting cages a lot. The other kids were scared of getting hit by the baseballs, but I just loved swinging the bat around. Every time I hit one, I kept thinking, ‘It doesn’t matter how fast they are! I’ll slam them into orbit!’ I thought if I tried to put myself back in that headspace, I could get some ideas on how to get my boldness back. What do you think? That could work, right?”

Ren nods. “That’s actually a pretty good idea.”

Kasumi nods. “Right! I think it’ll really help!”

She steps up inside, grabs a bat, and takes her position on the left side of the plate.

Kasumi psyched herself up. “Next up to the plate, Kasumi Yoshizawa! Here I go! Watch me, Senpai! I’m going to hit a home run!”

Ren smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

She looks forward. “Let’s do this!” She raises the bat above her head. The batting machine winds up and pelts a fastball.

Kasumi didn’t have time to react. Kasumi was shocked. “W-Were they always this fast!?”

She became determined. “I’ll hit the next one…!”

The batting machine winds up again and pelts another. Again, Kasumi was too slow to properly react.

Kasumi was stunned. “...” She then casts a look of determination. “Okay, no more warm-ups! From now on, it’s gonna be 100% home runs!”

The batting machine pelts another.

Kasumi shrinks backward. “Eep!”

Another ball.

Kasumi winced. “Wh-What the…”

Ren found it hard not to comment, but he held himself. 

Kasumi looked down. “I-I’m sorry… I knew I was rusty, but I didn’t expect to miss ALL of them…” Kasumi seemed defeated. “I never see the ball coming, and I keep flinching… I didn’t think my slump was hitting me this hard…”

Ren crossed his arms, giving her a pep talk with a smile. “Don’t give up. Keep trying.”

Kasumi was jolted by the faith Ren had for her. “Senpai… You’re right! I’ll give it one more shot!”

She turned and got ready in her batting position. She recited to herself, “Stay calm… don’t be scared… Eyes on the ball…” She breathed in and out, her focus returned. “Here I go!”

The batting machine pelted one. She missed.

Kasumi muttered, “Come on…!”

Another ball.

Kasumi was weathered by the onslaught. “Ngh…” Still, she kept going.

Another.

She managed to come in contact with the ball with her bat. Kasumi was surprised. “Wha--?”

She ran out of the batting cages and walked over to Ren, still stunned. She, eyes wide, said, “I did it…” It seemed she doubted her ability to hit the ball. Ren could attest to how hard it was, at least until he managed to use the Third Eye to guide his posture for the batting cages. 

She smiled in pure joy, excited at what she had done. “I did it, Senpai! I hit the ball!”

Ren nodded. “Congrats, Kasumi.”

Kasumi was in pure bliss. “I’d never have done it without your encouragement, Senpai! Up until now, I’ve only been working for myself. I was so desperate to make a good impression. Ever since we started hanging out with you, Ren-senpai, I started feeling like I wanted to live up to your expectations. And that feeling’s helped me feel so much stronger! I’d forgotten how it felt to work that hard on someone else’s behalf…”

Ren waved it away. “I didn’t do anything, just lend a helping hand. Remember, Kasumi. You hit that ball. I may have been the one watching, but you put in all that effort to be able to hit the ball. You should acknowledge the amount of effort it took. That’s important.”

Kasumi nodded, clapping her hands. Her face was still exuberant from that accomplishment. “Right! Thank you very much! Ever since I met you, Senpai, I’ve been discovering so many things about myself. But now, I feel like I’m one step closer than ever to getting my confidence back. Oh, right! I’ve been feeling more limber and energized lately, too! I’m not totally back to normal yet, but even my grades have been going back up.”

Ren nodded. “Nicely done.”

Kasumi looked happy, smiling from ear to ear. “Yeah! I still need to show you what I can do! Soon, you won’t have to watch me fumbling with a bat - I’ll show you an all-new, full-power gymnastics routine!”

Ren noticed the Confidant rank up to Rank 2. It seems Kasumi will still need help, from what he gathered. Today was a step forward in the right direction.

Kasumi continued. “Anyway, we’ve still got a lot to hit! I think it’s your turn, Senpai! Give it all the guts you’ve got! Smash it into outer space!” 

Ren chuckled. “You sound like Ryuji a bit there.” 

He made his way into the batting cage and got ready. He turned on his Third Eye. _Okay, nice and steady._ The batting machine pelted a ball at him, and he was ready. He swung. It connected, but it careened to the right of the target.

He focused on hitting the next couple of balls. Each time he was able to connect with the balls, but no home run. The last ball was coming up. Ren focused deeply, breathing in and out. He adjusted his bat. The batting machine pelted one, but he was ready. He swung his bat, and connected with the ball. He watched as it flew into the target.

Kasumi clapped. “Wow, you’re so good, Senpai!”

Ren shook his head. “All it takes is practice, and then you can be as good as me. Kasumi, do you still want to keep going?”

Kasumi nodded. “Yes!”

They kept going for a while before Kasumi noticed the time. “It’s getting late. I should head back. Thank you for everything today.”

Ren gestured. “No problem. Do you want to grab anything to eat before you leave? The cafe where I live is just around the corner. They make some excellent curry and coffee.”

Ren looked at her. Kasumi almost seemed to be drooling. Predictably her stomach growled. “Ah… I think I’d better take you up on your offer.”

* * *

  
  


Yongen-Jaya

Kasumi Yoshizawa

Late Afternoon

* * *

  
  
As they walked back, Kasumi made some small talk with Ren. “Oh, Ren-senpai. Thank you so much for coming with me today! I haven’t swung a bat in a while. My arms still feel kind of weird. I was kind of hoping to knock it out with a clang… but I’m just happy I managed to hit the ball! It’s nice to dip into sports aside from gymnastics. Was there anything else you wanted to try, Senpai?”

Ren had a thoughtful look. “A lot of sports, but I always wanted to try swimming.”

Kasumi was exuberant. “Ooh, swimming! That’s a great full-body exercise. Good for a well-balanced muscle tone. And since it’s not as stressful on your bone and joints, it enhances your cardiopulmonary functions as well!”

Ren looked confused. “Cardiopulmonary?”

Kasumi elaborated. “It means it works out your heart and lungs without stress.” She looks wistfully. “Perhaps we can go next time to a swimming pool…” She remembered something. “Or wait, do I even own a swimsuit? I don’t think I have anything other than leotards…”

Kasumi realized she got sidetracked. “Oh, sorry, Senpai. I have a request for you. May I ask you to join me for more things from now on? When I’m with you, I just feel so much more capable.”

Ren raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Is this your love confession?”

Kasumi’s face was tinged with a slight blush. “N-No. I meant whether you want to go train or just hang out and chat… just reach out to me whenever.” She covered her face. “Why do you have to put it like that?”

Ren and Kasumi had already reached LeBlanc. Ren opened the door. “After you.” 

Face still blushing, Kasumi walked in. LeBlanc was rather antique-looking in her eyes, with Sojiro standing behind the counter. Sojiro heard the bell chime. He turned. “Welcome, Miss.” He then squinted. “Wait, it’s you. You sure got back early. Hang on…” He looked at Kasumi. “Don’t tell me, are you two dating?”

Kasumi squeaked, “D-D-Dating!? W-W-We’re not dating! We’re just… friends!” Her face turned from a slight blush to a more visible one. In her frenzied state, she accidentally latched onto Ren’s arm.

Ren shook his head. “Boss, it’s not what it looks like. Quit torturing the poor girl.” He then feels something on his arm. He looks to see Kasumi grabbing it. “Kasumi… you’re not helping my case here. Are you sure about what you said earlier?”

Kasumi was confused. She looked at Ren’s face and then downward. Her face contorted in pure terror. In her moment of panic, her hand accidentally grabbed onto Ren’s arm.

Kasumi scooted away, her face growing even redder. “Ack! I’m so sorry, Senpai!”

Ren sighed. “And to think I thought differently. It’s okay, I just invited her here for some curry and coffee since we were just at the batting cages until now.” He looks at the clock. “It’s getting pretty late.”

Sojiro hid a smile. “Well, nice to meet you, miss…?”

  
Kasumi collected herself. “It’s Kasumi Yoshizawa, sir. You’re Senpai’s guardian, right?”

Sojiro nodded. “I’m Sojiro Sakura. You can call me Boss. That’s right, he lives under my care. Thank you for being his friend; with his record, he doesn’t make that many friends. I’m surprised he found a couple of friends already. The curry and the coffee is on me.”

Kasumi protested. “I can’t take advantage of your kindness, Boss…”

Ren shook his head. “He already made his decision. Just accept it, Kasumi. Sojiro, you better make her multiple portions. She has a large appetite; believe me, I know from seeing her lunch bento once.”

Kasumi turned to Ren, frowning. “Couldn’t you have phrased that a little better?”

Sojiro stroked his beard. “Don’t worry, miss. I’ll make sure to make enough portions for you.”

Kasumi bowed. “Thank you, Boss!”

Sojiro nodded. “No need. You’re helping, by the way. Also, once we’re done, I’m leaving. Wash the dishes and be sure to lock the cafe up.”

Ren nodded and made his way into the kitchen. Sojiro leaned into him, whispering, “When she leaves, make sure to walk her home, alright. If you’re my apprentice, then you should know how to treat women.”

Ren whispers back, “Well, she lives in Kichijoji, so… am I allowed to stay out extra late?”

Sojiro took a second to consider it. “I already gave you the key and allowed you to wander around at night, so all right.”

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag. “While you two go have dinner, I’ll walk around the neighborhood. I expect convenience store sushi later!”

Ren sighed. Morgana was surprisingly somewhat high-maintenance. At least he only wanted convenience store sushi; he couldn’t bear to think what would happen to his wallet if Morgana wanted market price sushi or wanting to eat out every day.

Ren nodded. He understood. Sojiro prepped the curry, Ren the coffee. Kasumi watched Ren do a pour-over for two mugs.

Once they were done, Sojiro took off his apron and brought the five plates of curry (four for Kasumi, one for Ren) to the table where Kasumi sat. “Alright, I’m off. Be sure to wash the dishes and the mugs. Don’t forget to flip the sign when you leave.”

Ren nodded. “Right, Boss.”

Sojiro nodded and left. Ren brought the two coffee mugs to the table. 

Kasumi clapped her hands. “Itadakimasu!”

Ren nodded. “Itadakimasu.”

Kasumi began eating. Ren could only watch her in pure abject astonishment as she polished off one plate of food before he could even finish a quarter of his plate.

Kasumi looked at him. Ren shook off his look of awe. “Senpai, why aren’t you eating? I noticed your lunch back when we ate on the roof; you shouldn’t really be eating yakisoba pan.”

Ren looked at his plate. “That’s… complex. I don’t really have the time or ability to make a healthy lunch bento; I opt for instant noodles, or something at the school lunch counter, or even a convenience store bento. Besides, one plate of curry rice is certainly enough for me.” He scratched his head. “You sound just like a mom.” 

Kasumi frowned. “I’m just worried about you, Senpai. Your lunch makes me upset and you always look like you never eat good, nutritious food daily. She then smiled. “We should continue eating. Eat up, Senpai! You don’t want your food to end up cold.”

They dug in. Ren managed to finish his plate of food at the same time Kasumi finished her 4th plate of curry rice.

Ren asked Kasumi. “How’s Boss’s curry? While on the same subject, how’s my coffee?”

  
  


Kasumi nodded. “The curry was superb; I can get addicted to eating this, though I would refrain from doing so, owing to the knowledge of how unhealthy curry could be. The coffee was also great, Senpai. You learned how to brew this!?”

Ren nodded. “I’m an apprentice barista; he’s teaching me how to brew the coffee LeBlanc’s famous for. Eventually, he might teach me how to also make the curry.”

Kasumi smiled. “The coffee was absolutely delicious, though I think I will stick to tea, due to its variety of health benefits. That being said, I might drop by LeBlanc from now on to savor the coffee from time to time.

Ren protested. “Coffee is healthy too in some regards; drinking it requires moderation in regards to the caffeine present.”

They chuckled. Kasumi was anxious to ask something that had been gnawing at her for a while. “I remember you said earlier that you stayed here?”

Ren nodded. “Yeah, that’s true. I stay in the attic above. Coincidentally, Boss also asked me to work in the cafe from time to time, in exchange for learning how to brew coffee and similar things. Do you want to check it out!?” He said it with a loaded expression.

Kasumi, whose face had turned back to its original color, turned into a strawberry. “Ch-Ch-Check out your living space!? I couldn’t.”

Ren tilted his head. “You were so curious about what I said earlier. A refill for your coffee?”

Kasumi squeaked. “Yes, please.” Ren took her mug and went back to the counter. While Ren was preoccupied with her refill, Kasumi looked away, wondering what her relationship with Senpai could be. He explicitly asked her if she wanted to look at his living space. That couldn’t be the case unless… unless… unless… he liked her. Kasumi shook her head. It can’t be true… It can’t be true… he had said it so nonchalantly. “It can’t be… It can’t be… It couldn’t be the case. I can’t… I can’t…”

Figurative steam arose from her forehead. Ren walked back with a new mug of coffee.

Ren noticed Kasumi muttering to herself. He set the mug down. Kasumi didn’t react to the sound, still lost in her own world. He could hear her muttering, “I can’t… I can’t…”

Ren decided to lean in. He whispered in her ear, “You can’t what?”

Kasumi started, twisting herself away from him. “Ah!” She then notices Ren and pouts. “Senpai, that’s not FUNNY.”

Ren grinned. “To you, it may not be. From my perspective, it certainly is. Anyways, what’s that all about?”  
  


Kasumi put her hands up. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Ren smirked. “When you say it like that, I know it’s definitely something. Was it what Boss said earlier? Or was it something else?”

Kasumi didn’t say anything, instead choosing to grab her mug of coffee and sip it continuously, only looking at Ren with a sweet expression that belies an attitude of defiance and silence.

Ren was enjoying the idea of teasing her, but it seems he won’t get any farther in that regard. He savors the coffee he brewed in silence with Kasumi.

Once Kasumi was finished, she got up. “Thank you. That was delicious, the curry, and the coffee.”

Ren smiled. “I’ll be sure to tell Boss that. He’ll be delighted to get another customer. Thank you for the compliments on the coffee. I’ve been working hard on perfecting my brew. Sadly, Boss still makes a vastly better cup of coffee than I do, but I’m improving.” He moved to start doing the dishes and the mugs; silence permeated the air for a couple of minutes.

Kasumi headed to the door. “Well, I should be heading back.”

Ren held up a hand. “Wait! I’m heading to Shibuya as well for something. I’ll accompany you as far as your transfer. Just let me finish washing these dishes.”

Kasumi’s cheeks tinged red. “You don’t have to do that.”

Ren shook his head. “Gentleman’s manners. Boss would kill me if I let you go back by yourself, especially at night. Anyways, we’re heading in the same direction.”

Morgana chose that moment to walk in. “Are you two done flirting…?” He beheld the spectacle; Kasumi’s face was tinged red, Ren was talking to her while washing the dishes, and she was looking away from him. “Did I miss something?”

Ren whispered. “Nothing relevant. Now get in the bag if you don’t want to be left behind.”

  
  


Kasumi and Ren headed out, and she waited as he locked the doors behind him. With that, they walked to the subway station.

Kasumi couldn’t help but remember what Boss had said. “Ren, what do you think of the two of us? Everyone keeps pairing us two together, but I can't honestly see how it makes sense.”

Ren pondered it for a moment. “Well, I mean we’re friends. We hang out, I help you with regaining your confidence, and you teach me gymnastics.” His eyes then widened slightly, before a slight grin appeared. “You’re still hung up on that, aren’t you? What Boss said? Don’t worry, he just assumes that any girl I would walk in with into his cafe would be my girlfriend. It’s not every day I hang out with someone like you in his cafe.”

Kasumi was rendered speechless. “Senpai…” She shook her head. “You’re right. It has been bothering me. Everyone assumes that because we’re hanging out together we’re in a relationship. I want to hear your opinion about it.”

Ren was silent for a while. By that time they had already got on a train to Shibuya. “Truthfully, it doesn’t bother me. Considering everything that happened, being the center of attention for something so trivial as an assumed relationship is nothing. Considering my status in the school, this barely puts a blip on my radar.” He then got serious. “Even still, I don’t try to take advantage of women if they don’t hold any feelings for me. Besides, you don’t seem like the type of person who’d enter a relationship without weighing the positives and negatives. The Shujin rumor mill would have a field day if this was the case, especially with two students always at the forefront of rumors. Additionally, you’re preoccupied with getting out of your slump, aren’t you?”

Kasumi was startled at how quickly the mood had changed. “Yes, it is. Everything you said so far is correct. I do tend to clinically assess everything, which is a habit I picked up from gymnastics, due to the amount of micro- and macro-management involved.” She averted her eyes, inhaling in and out before continuing. “This habit, along with my gymnastics and honor student status, also happens to be why I tend to not make that many friends in school or outside. At least, that was until I met you, Senpai. You were the first stranger I met that overlooked all of that. I honestly feel both grateful yet apologetic for involving you. I asked you a favor that other people would have looked at as somewhat annoying, yet you took that in stride. Why?”

Ren looked at her. “When I first met you, I could see it in your eyes and your expression. You were trying desperately to weather the storm, yet you also looked defeated. You needed someone to help pick you up. Honestly, I saw myself in you. When I came to Shujin, I expected that I would have needed to keep myself isolated for nearly the entire year, without any friends. I was proven wrong in that regard. I decided to extend you the same hand of acceptance that Ann and Ryuji gave me; they too were outcasts to an extent, not properly blending in within the school community.

The train intercom jolted to life. “Shibuya, Shibuya, please exit on the left side.” It interrupted their conversation. As the train grounded to a halt, they got off and walked to the escalator, ascending.

As they ascended, Kasumi thought back to their conversation. _He looked so… determined and considerate, in spite of everything that happened to him. He even puts on a happy, cheerful face all the time._ Her heart pulsated rapidly. She couldn’t stop thinking about his face and his stormy grey eyes, of which they reminded her of cumulonimbus clouds. She could have lost herself staring at them earlier.

They walked to the JR Line gate. Ren stood to the side, waving to her. Kasumi ascended the escalator, looking back. Ren was still there, seeing her off. She waved back. “Thanks for everything, Senpai! I’ll see you later at school, then!”

Ren nodded and shouted back. “It’s my pleasure, Kasumi! Get home safely! I’ll see you later!”

  
  


* * *

Kichijoji

Late Night

Yoshizawa Domicile

* * *

  
  
  
  


Kasumi was in utter disarray as she re-winded through the day’s events. First, they went to the batting cages, then Ren invited her to the cafe where he stayed for some curry and coffee. Nothing wrong there.

It was only after that when everything got messed up. His guardian and the owner of LeBlanc, Sakura-san, mistook them as being in a romantic relationship and probably assumed they got back from a date. She then let Boss feed her for free, even though she had tried not to accept the offer (She really needed to head back to LeBlanc at some point and hand Boss a big tip). 

The last part was truly mind-boggling. Ren-senpai asked her if she wanted to take a look upstairs, where he lived from the day he moved to Tokyo. Her mind couldn’t take it; he asked her, a girl, if she desired to take a look at his living quarters.

If she wasn’t any wiser, she would’ve assumed he was romantically interested in her. 

However, she remembered what he said. Senpai hadn’t explicitly said he liked her, but he also purposefully skirted any talk of his feelings. 

He had decided to brush it aside, saying that she herself wasn’t even interested in dating at this point, having much bigger concerns. Coincidentally, he also had problems of his own that also demanded his attention, much more so than engaging in romantic relationships.

God, why can’t she read him and his thoughts? Her mom always told her that men were blunt and an open book, but Senpai defied that description. If anything, she was even more confused about him than before. Did he have feelings for her? Was any of his teasing betraying his true feelings about her? Are people right when they paired both of them? Were her parents right when they said that she _liked_ Senpai?

She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it until she couldn’t anymore. Hopefully, her parents hadn’t heard that.

She laid on the bed, thinking.

_Do I like Senpai? Does he like me? When he teases me, he often makes jokes about how I’m expressing my love or clinging to him like some damsel-in-distress._

She covered her face; she does not know. She knows only at this point that Senpai is special to her, her first friend at Shujin. The thing is, is she starting to become interested in him not as a friend, but as something more than a friend?

She flailed around in the bed, wrangling her brains on how best to process this.

She grabbed her phone and texted Ren.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**Kasumi:**

Senpai, I wanted to say Thank you again.

**Ren:**

Of course, Kasumi, I’m only going to say this once, but you really are cute when you desperately try to keep offering thank yous to people. People will be happy if you show them gratitude; on the other hand, try not to use that word much. It loses its meaning if you keep using it excessively.

**Kasumi:**

Still, I think there’s something else I could do to thank you for everything today. As I said earlier, you don’t seem to have a nutritious lunch every time I see you at school, considering I’ve seen you at the lunch counter often. 

Ren: 

Guilty as charged. I would ask Sojiro if he could make me a curry rice bento box for me, but I'm still not on good terms with him just yet, so I’ve been hesitant to ask.

  
  


**Kasumi:**

I was thinking maybe I could make you bento for lunch every day.

**Ren:**

You cook? I’m impressed.

**Kasumi:**

You really need to regulate your diet in gymnastics, so I’ve been making my own food a lot. It helps me keep track of my calorie intake so I can properly burn it all off. Anyways, I’ve been meaning to have someone outside my family taste-test my cooking. My parents keep saying it’s delicious, but I want someone who hasn’t tasted my cooking to try it. 

**Ren:**

I’m actually going to enjoy this. It’s been so long since someone made me a bento. Maybe you should only do it once. I think making me a bento every day would be excessive, however. Unless you really took to heart what Boss said. Making bento, especially for a guy, is normally considered a couples or marriage act or gesture. 

  
  


**Kasumi:**

C-C-Couple? W-W-Wife? N-N-Not at all! I’m just looking for a practical way to express my gratitude. Cooking just happens to be one of my favorite hobbies and fortes, and I’m confident in providing you with an excellent-tasting bento. I might be busy at club practice for the next couple of days, so I’ll be sure to message you when I’m free.

**Ren:**

I’ll be looking forward to it then. Good night, Kasumi.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi fell back in bed, embarrassed at herself. How could she have said something like that? Making bento for him everyday… how could she have been so stupid? Even making it for him once would imply that she saw Senpai as something more than a friend.

She covered her face with her pillow, face all red underneath her pillow, and screamed in embarrassment until she passed out.

Why did she have to be such an idiot!? Why does Ren have to be so annoying with his teasing!? Why do people seem to pair them together!!? What are these feelings she has?

All questions that she has no answer to. She was glad no one could witness her blushing intensely. Ren especially would have teased her to no end.

Slowly but surely, the deepness of sleep overtook her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Ren meant in the batting cages is that it's okay to lean on others for assistance, but never to discount the fact that even though he helped with her accomplishments, it's still her accomplishments. She shouldn't discount her own effort and hard work into achieving that.
> 
> This also sets up the endgame for their romantic relationship with one another. Ren values her not because she's perfect, but she's trying her best. He enjoys hanging out with her, not because of his prankster attitude (It does certainly give him bias), but because he enjoys hanging out with people who don't put on superficial personalities. Yes, we all know Sumire is actualized to be Kasumi, but how much characterization does Sumire embody that actualized Kasumi displays? 
> 
> Answer: Sumire is lying underneath, so you might say that this Kasumi's personality uses Sumire's as a base, so Sumire's personality and character bleeds over profoundly.
> 
> It also will determine his relationship with her going forward, and influence a certain decision of his.
> 
> So do you think Kasumi will confess or will Ren confess? Or do you think both will confess at the same time? At this point, it's not about how; rather, it's about when.


	14. Ch 13: Shaking Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Madarame's Palace cleared and the treasure stolen, all they can do is wait.
> 
> Ryuji decides to celebrate the successful clearing with a goal: find out what a housemaid does. Mishima eavesdrops and decides to partake; however, Ren may have bitten off more than he can chew.
> 
> Kasumi invites him out the next day for some meditation and relaxation. With this hangout, they further elaborate and declare their approximate relationship with one another without any confirmations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is going to be very busy. I'll be nearly publishing every other day or so. My goal is to reach the 1st original plot device and leave it there. Next week will be Rebel Redux uploads only. 
> 
> More on that below.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

5/24/16

  
  


Ren Amamiya

* * *

Ren found Madarame’s treasure heist to be almost comical. Everything had gone almost perfectly until they got locked in the crane room they had discovered their previous time. The plan was going off without a hitch, then they got locked in, and then they made their escape and prayed to whatever Metaverse deity there is in helping them escape. 

They managed to find an alternate shortcut back to the courtyard. Morgana didn’t seem to learn his lesson from the previous time around but considering everything that happened, Ren cut Morgana some slack.

If not for him, they would never have suspected that they lifted a fake, a squiggly faced drawing. If Ren expected Shadow Madarame to switch it out with a fake, he would have expected something with more effort, perhaps a more detailed replica.

He almost felt offended by the complete lack of dedication Madarame put into creating a replica. As a phantom thief, he expected to be either stealing the real thing or a very closely mimicked replica. He got neither; he stole what looks to be a kid's drawing

Once they uncovered the fake, they nearly got captured but dodged in the nick of time. Madarame, as expected, was lying in wait. He had presumed to use the fake as a means to trap them. Yusuke tried to get Shadow Madarame to see reason, but Madarame spurned all attempts. He then revealed his treasure, stunning all the Phantom Thieves.

It was the Sayuri, but unaltered. Madarame had purposely altered Sayuri and released it under his name. The kicker was that Yusuke’s mother painted it, and Madarame stole it from her while she was convulsing from a seizure. He did nothing to help her.

At that point, Yusuke snapped. Already he had been disillusioned with his sensei from the previous revelations, but with this, Yusuke came to the conclusion that he should forsake all ties with this man and that reconciliation was nigh improbable.

Madarame gloated before turning into his Shadow self, a mishmash of paintings representing a face. They stumbled a bit here and there figuring out how to cope with Madarame, but they somehow managed. Madarame, cornered, then summoned clones of himself. Of course, Ren could see the elements of fire, ice, wind, and electricity swirling the clones, each clone possessing a different element. He suspected they would have to target the clone’s weaknesses. He then calls the shots with all members.

His hunch was correct. With more time spent in the battle, he could see Madarame tire and begin to slip up, summoning clones. However, some or all of the clones had been summoned asleep, which eased their job significantly to burst Madarame down to defeat.

Madarame tried to crawl away, hauling the unaltered Sayuri with him. Yusuke followed him and wrested it from his grip. Madarame tried to beg for mercy, but Yusuke had none to give.

It is only the following that managed to surprise the Phantom Thieves. Madarame had mentioned a Black Mask who also has the ability to infiltrate the Metaverse.

Before they had any time to consider the implications of this new development, the Palace begins to crumble and they booked it out of there.

Back in reality, they landed outside Madarame’s Palace. They sought to relocate to the Shibuya walkway. Yusuke was looking fondly at the Sayuri all the way, but he said something. “The Sayuri...”

Ryuji is in disbelief. “You’re not gonna get all teary-eyed and say stuff like, ‘Mom…!’ are you?”

Yusuke ignores Ryuji. “To think that this painting was the source of Madarame’s distorted desires. The only saving grace is that my mother won’t know of what transpired…”

Morgana nods. “The genuine painting at his atelier has been altered, after all… Ironic as it may be, this one here is her true self-portrait now.”

Ann adds, “...It’s a wonderful painting. And… although it took some time it’s in your hands now, Yusuke.”

Yusuke closes his eyes. “...I’m thankful for it. However, it’s impossible for this painting to be acknowledged by society anymore…”

Ren nods. “Not necessarily a bad thing.”

Yusuke nods back. “I must inherit my mother’s wishes and improve myself even further. So this is my mother… There’s no way that I would remember her face clearly… But I was right about the rush of emotion I felt when I saw this painting.”

They talked a little about the result and a bit about the Black Mask they heard Madarame mention, before parting ways.

That night, Ryuji called him. “Hey, tomorrow, I need you to meet me in the courtyard after school. I got something to share with you that’ll be a perfect way to celebrate Madarame’s successful treasure heist. Guys only.”

Ren responds. “What about Yusuke?”

Ryuji is silent for a second. “I called him, but he’s busy. Apparently, he’s meeting with the school tomorrow to start arranging for him to stay at the dorms. He’s moving out of Madarame’s place as soon as possible without raising suspicion.”

Ren nods. “I can’t fault him. With the successful change of heart, he’ll need a new place to stay. I seriously doubt he's enjoying his current living arrangements with the man who left his mother to die. Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Night.”

Ryuji responds. “Night.” The line disconnects.

* * *

5/25/16

Shujin Academy

* * *

  
  


He met Ryuji near the vending machines. 

Ryuji scratches his head. “I need your help with something… I found this flyer stuffed in my mailbox.” He pulled it out and showed it to Ren. For some reason, Ren thought he saw this somewhere before, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember.

Ryuji smiles. “Housekeeping Service! It says that a cute maid will do anything for you! A mai, dude! A MAID! Who’ll do ANYTHING for us! Right? … Right?”

Ren sighs. “You’re way too hyped for this. What do you expect the maid to do for you? Sex? A blowjob?”

Ryuji blanched. “No, I mean… Anything but that. You’re a guy, right? You know what I mean! Let’s give it a try. Yeah? Yeah!” He seriously was laying it on thick. He continued. “Luckily, some guy on my floor just moved out so there’s a vacant apartment in my complex. The key is behind the mailbox, so we can get in anytime. The landlord seriously doesn’t care. The place i all set, so...”

Some male student’s voice rings out. “..Hey, I heard that!” It sounds like… Mishima? Mishima comes rushing in. Ryuji is surprised. “...What the hell!?”

Mishima gestures and fumbles with his words. “Um, can I, uh… Get in on this?”

Ryuji got some impression of what Mishima was asking. “Oh-ho! You mean you’re into this kinda stuff? Wow! Okaaay…”

Mishima steps back. “I-I’m not into it! It’s just for research! What does it mean that they’ll do ‘anything?’ And do the maids look exactly as they’re advertised? We need to determine whether or not this company just pretends to offer housekeeping services!”

Ren crossed his arms. “Just tell the truth, Mishima. You’re not convincing anyone with that ‘holier than thou’ attitude.”

Mishima looks to the side. “I-I...” He got his confidence. “...Just want to punish the bad guys! And in order to do that, I have to see it with my own eyes!”

Ryuji nods, grinning. “Yeah, we gotta see it with our own eyes. Every little detail...”

Ren snorts. It was obviously clear what Ryuji’s objective was. “We’ll hafta do this at night, so let us know when you’re ready.”

Mishima then posed a question. “So what’s the code name for this operation…? Hmm… Since we’ll be watching them, it should be something like… ‘Operation Maidwatch’!”

Ryuji nodded. “Nice! I like that!”

Ren suppressed a chuckle. Leave it to the both of them to choose the most literal codename.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Shibuya, Central Street

Night

* * *

Mishima was currently browsing for books at the bookstore when Ren popped on by.

Mishima noticed Ren. “So, we’re executing Operation Maidwatch tonight for sure, right?”

Ren nodded. “Right…”

Mishima nodded. “Sweet! I’ve been waiting for this!”

Ryuji walked up. “Hey! You guys ready?”

Mishima nodded. “Time to go see with our own eyes what this housekeeping service is.”

Ryuji flashed a sign. “Maidwatch!”

Mishima followed. “Maidwatch!”

Ren had his hands in his jean pockets, too busy staring at those two idiots.

Ryuji groaned. “Way to kill the mood, dude. Anyways, let’s go!”

Mishima flashed a finger. “Actually I need to change my clothes first. You two go on ahead without me. I need to stop by my place to change.”

Ryuji hung his head. “Double-downer. Whatever. Don’t take too long, Mishima, or we’ll just have to leave you behind.”

They left.

45 minutes later:

All three of them were in the apartment Ryuji specified. Mishima seemed to have second thoughts. “S-So we’re really gonna do this, huh…? You think it’ll be okay?”

Ryuji was too hyped. “Operation Maidwatch, bro!” He again flashed the flyer.

Mishima nodded. “Y-Yeah! Operation Maidwatch!”

Ryuji adds. “If it turns out to be sketchy, we can just bail. The apartment’s vacant, so it’s not like we’ll be messing with anyone’s home.”

Ren nods. “That’s smart… for you.”

Ryuji nods. “Yeah… wait, what did ya mean by that?”

Mishima was in shock. “To think… Sakamoto has a brain. But if that’s the case, then...”

Ryuji continues. “Then…”

Ren adds. “Then what…?”

Mishima decided to put an end to that. “Yep!”

Ryuji punts it to the gang. “Okay, give ‘em a call!”

Ren squints. “Mishima, do it.”

Ryuji shrugs. “Eh, I didn’t say anyone specifically. Mishima, you do it.”

Mishima blanched. “Me!? I feel like I’ll just ramble…”

Ren sighs but pulls out his phone. He dials the number. 

A man’s voice answers. “Thank you for calling! This is Victoria’s Housekeeping!”

Mishima stepped back. “They answered!”

Ryuji snapped at Mishima. “Shhh!”

The Victoria employee continues. “I take it you’re interested in our services, then?”

Mishima stuttered. “S-Services!”

The Victoria employee adds on. “Is there anyone, in particular, you’d like to request?”

It was Ryuji’s turn. “A-Anyone we want to request!? What should we do, Ren!?”

Ren responds. “Send anyone. No preference.”

The Victoria employee responds. “Very well! Let’s see here… We have a maid available in… 20 minutes. May I ask for your address?”

Ren provides the address of the apartment.

When he hangs up, he notices Ryuji. His face was in disbelief. “Shit… This really is happening…”

Mishima was fixated on services. “A maid’s ‘services…’ Hey… What should we have her do? I was thinking we start with some cooking… Of course, I wouldn’t mind some of the other services either… Should we hold a strategy meeting to discuss?”

Ren crossed his arms. “With what ingredients? We’ll be lucky if she decides to cook instant ramen for us with our supplies.”

Ryuji asks, “They said 20 minutes, right…? Ugh, I gotta use the bathroom…”

Ryuji uses the bathroom for a while then comes out.

Mishima looks at the time on his phone. “I-It’s almost time… You were in there for a while… Are you okay? Hey, did you wash your hands?”

Ryuji stares at Mishima. “... Huh? What? Who? Me?”

Mishima crosses his arm. “Y-You’re really nervous. Ahaha… haha… uh... Amamiya, you seem unfazed. I wish we could be as confident as you.”

Ren shrugs. “I just take everything in stride.”

Mishima then has a realization. “Are high school students even allowed to use this type of service?”

Ryuji was still fazed. “Huh?”

Mishima was furious. “What do you mean, ‘Huh’? You should’ve researched it! What if they find out who we are!?”

Ryuji defends himself. “H-How should I know!? But why would how old you matter when it comes to housekeeping?”

Mishima adds, “We would’ve been screwed if your number had shown up on their caller ID…”

Just then the doorbell rang. All three of them turned to look at the door. A woman’s voice speaks out. “Good evening… I’m from the housekeeping service.”

Mishima is in shock. “What!? Already!? She’s five minutes early! What do we do!? I’m not mentally prepared!”

The woman’s voice rings out again. “Oh, the door’s unlocked…? Um, may I come in…?”

Ryuji turns around. “I-I can’t do this! My stomach’s actin’ up! And my hands are all sweaty!” _To think you were the one so eager to do this._

Ryuji walks over to Ren. “Okay, you handle the rest… And don’t let her find out you’re a high school student. I got your back! Just… from way back! Like, from the balcony!”

Mishima piles in. “Wh-What? I can’t do this either! Amamiya, we’ll leave it to you!”

They open the balcony door and fled to the balcony. Ren sighs; so much for their curiosity and participation. He turns around, not looking at the doorway.

The maid approaches. “Excuse me… Oh, there you are! Welcome home, Master. I’m going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy. Meow! I’m Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today.”

Ren replies. “Nice to mee-ow-t you.” Internally he cringed, but he had to say it to avoid any suspicion.

Becky sounds happy. “We’re going to get along so well! Meeeooowww!” She then gets flustered. “Oh my… how thoughtless of me! I should explain our services to you, Master!” She inches closer. Ren tries to desperately keep his face hidden.

She adds. “What would you like me to do today? The basics include cooking, cleaning, laundry… But there are other ‘services’ we provide if you desire.”

She notices something. “Hmmm? You look young, Master… Are you… perhaps… In high school?”

Ren tries to play it cool. “I’m a dad.”

Becky gushes. “Wow! Your skin’s so healthy! ... You’re not lying to me, are you…?”

Ren plays it off. “Perish the thought.”

Becky still doesn’t believe it. “...Hmmm, I’ll wait to provide those other ‘services’ until you’ve matured a bit, Master. So… I’ll be going now.” She curtsies. Her voice… It sounds familiar to Ren, but he doesn’t want to think it.

Ryuji’s voice sputters from the balcony. “Wh-What!? No!”

Mishima’s voice also comes out. “Quiet…!”

Becky moves toward the balcony. “Is someone there!?”

Mishima’s voice is audible. “Oh no…!”

Ryuji’s voice takes charge. “Shit! Run, Mishima!”

Becky said something that gave Ren everything he needed. “Mishima? Sakamoto-kun?”

Becky then realizes something. “...And you!? Did you request me specifically?”

Ren leans in. “You’re Kawakami-sensei, aren’t you? I’m just as surprised as you are yourself, sensei.”

Becky tries to play it cool. “Oh, no, it’s all right. You’re someone I don’t recognize. This is our first meeting. Yes, the first time ever, Master.” She has the most forced smile plastered on her face.”

Becky looks down. “Ugh, this is unbelievable… Yes, it’s me… your homeroom teacher…” Kawakami looked defeated. “...I’m so done… I can’t believe I got caught by some of my own students… I should’ve taken a job outside of the city. But I needed it to be close to the school so I could go there after I finished work...” She looked pissed. “...Who did you hear about this from? Oh! It was Ms. Chuono, wasn’t it? That harpy…!”

Ren was confused. Kawakami explained. “Ms. Chuono, the English teacher… She’s been snooping on all the teachers ever since that incident with Mr. Kamoshida. …Are you going to tell Ms. Chuono about this?”

Ren looks at her. “That’s up to you.”

Kawakami looks at him. “...Hey, if you’re going to side with a teacher, side with me. I’m in charge of your class, after all. And if you promise not to tell Ms. Chuono about this, I’ll do anything for you!”

Ren looks at her, raising an eyebrow. “Hm, what to do... If there’s one thing, if we don’t agree on this, then it’ll be mutually assured destruction.”

Kawakami looks at him. “You’re a smart kid, Amamiya-kun. It won’t be any better for you if people find out that you called a maid service. This isn’t even your home address, to begin with, is it? I guess you at least thought about that. Well, I’ll promise to keep this a secret too… so why don’t we both forget this ever happened?”

Ren nods. “We have a deal. Oh, before I forget…” He hands Kawakami 5000 yen. Kawakami looks inquisitive. “I was going to treat this if you have canceled, so you won’t have to pay anything. What is this about?”

Ren shrugs. “We still called you out here. Just say that some person’s kid accidentally called the maid service on his dad’s phone. Also, this means that we have a deal. You keep my secret, I keep yours. I trust you’ll help me with anything like you promised.”

Kawakami huffed. “I’m not one to break any promises or pledges. You just make sure you don’t say anything to anyone, especially Ms. Chuono.” With that, she left.

Ren sighs and falls to the ground. It looked like Mishima left. Ryuji probably was too scared that he went to his apartment and stayed in his room.

He left the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. Ryuji still had the key.

The next time he sees Ryuji, he’s going to tease him for not holding his pants up today and letting him deal with the aftermath. On the other hand, it probably was better that Ryuji and Mishima left before they found out.

* * *

When he got back to the attic, a chime interrupted him. He checked his phone. It was Kasumi.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kasumi:**

Senpai, are you still awake? I’d like to invite you out somewhere. You can also consider it a favor.

**Ren:**

*Yawns* What’s the matter?

**Kasumi:**

I’m sorry, Senpai, should I chat with you in the morning then?

**Ren:**

No, I was just about ready to head to bed. What’s this favor?

  
  


**Kasumi:**

I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the temple. It’s in Kichijoji. Have you ever been there?

**Ren:**

Can’t say that I have. However, I think I know the directions there by train; I just need to make sure.

**Kasumi:**

My coach recommended me to try meditation. Of course, I tried doing it at home to mixed results. When I was going home the other day, I passed by the temple. A monk was preaching how one could meditate in the calm, tranquil environment of the temple. I saw this as an opportunity. I also wondered if you’d be interested in going tomorrow.

**Ren:**

I’ve always wanted to go to Kichijoji. It’d be unique, going to meditate at a temple. I’ll see you tomorrow after school in front of the temple then.

**Kasumi:**

All right! It’s official! I’ll see you tomorrow then at the temple.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kichijoji

Temple

Afternoon

* * *

  
  
  


Ren breathed in the sights. Kichijoji was bustling and full of life. 

A voice rings out. “Senpai!”

Kasumi, in her school uniform, walked towards him. “I’m so glad you can do this with me today!”

Ren casually remarked. “Meditation sounds useful. I need to clear my mind a bit. Is there anything you need to clear your mind of as well?”

For some reason, Kasumi’s face tinged red. “I mean, for gymnastics, of course. However, there is one other thing that keeps nagging at me.”

Ren nods. “Could it be your attraction for me?”

Kasumi gasps. She slaps Senpai in the shoulder. “Senpai! It’s nothing like that! Anyways, we should get going!”

She starts to briskly walk off. Ren followed her. To him, it seemed that Kasumi was vehemently trying to deny that she liked him, even just a little.

With Kasumi, however, she was internally panicking. She thought this was going to be a nice hangout for the two of them; instead, now it was going to be one of those awkward outings where she has to keep herself in check. Ren-senpai could provoke her at any point, and she had to muster all of her willpower not to allow herself to fall for anything regarding their pairing.

She repeated to herself internally. _We’re just friends, Senpai and me. We both help each other with something. Nothing serious is going on between the both of us. I don’t… have feelings for him._ She shook her head. She couldn’t even convince herself about the latter half.

She was relieved when they got to the temple after a short, brisk walk. After a short discussion with the head priest, they headed inside. They took off their shoes and sat cross-legged on the temple planks. Ren made sure to let Morgana out of the bag beforehand so he could roam around, as.

Ren found himself enjoying meditating. The task of clearing one’s mind… it was difficult for him to even attempt to do so for a lengthy period. Before long, he let in the stray thought that maybe he forgot he had something to do.

He looked over at Kasumi. She was faring better than him, but he could tell she was even struggling as well. Not too long afterward, she opened her eyes. She then sighed; clearly today’s meditation didn’t do the trick.

As soon as they retrieved their items (Morgana back in the bag by then), they left. The sun was just beginning to set. 

Kasumi was a little quiet. Ren decided to prod her. “So… did you manage to clear your mind today?”

Kasumi shakes her head. “It’s complicated; on one hand, I feel like I made progress in that regard. On the other, I guess I just have to keep at it. It didn't go as swimmingly as I hoped.”

Ren nods. “Guess that’s something the both of us have to work on. Anyways, it’s getting late, should we head home?”

Kasumi tugs at him. “I know I said that we were going to the temple only, but do you want to grab dinner? I have something else planned afterward, and I was wondering if you want to join me?”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “You’re awfully surprisingly clingy. So, what are your plans?”

Kasumi smiled. “The jazz club. Kichijoji has one that opens at night. I’ve been there once; I think you’d appreciate it. It’s certainly a worthwhile experience.”

Ren smiles. “That’s something I'm interested in. I think I’ll take you up on that offer. So is this supposed to be a date?”

Kasumi waves it off as she cryptically says, “This is meant to show my gratitude for everything you’ve done. Let’s go find a diner.” She walks off.

Ren trods after her, unable to see that her face is as red as a beet. Kasumi knew full well that the outing at the jazz club was not even a favor but something more personal to her. However, she doesn’t believe herself when her heart pulsates rapidly upon hearing Ren being so nice and accommodating with her. _He’s just a really good friend; he has no reason to refuse. Plus, he's interested in the jazz club; he said so himself._

* * *

They grabbed dinner at a diner at Kichijoji. As always, Ren was astonished at the surprising amount of food she consumed. Even more so, the fellow customers around them were completely shocked that such a thin, lithe girl could eat an enormous serving of food. 

They each paid for their meals and set off for the jazz club, Kasumi leading the way. It happened to be near the temple, on a side street just removed off of Sanpo road.

They finally arrived at an awning with a flight of stairs. Kasumi looked back at Ren. “Well, this is it. I’ve been here once with my dad; he has an affinity for jazz, so he occasionally comes here. He brought me by once as a treat.”

Ren looks around. “It certainly looks the part. It gives off that vibe too.”

Kasumi walks down the stairs, Ren following her. Muhen was at the counter, wiping glasses.

He sees them. “Ah, Miss Yoshizawa. Nice to meet you, I’m Muhen. It’s nice to see you again. And who is this gentleman you have with you? Is this your boyfriend? Are you perhaps a couple? More importantly, is this a date?”

Kasumi’s face bursts into a reddish tint. “B-Boyfriend!? C-C-Couple!? D-D-Date!!? It’s nothing of the sort.”

Ren nods and hands the cash fee over. “You know, Mister, you’re not the first person to say that to us, nor will I suspect you’ll be the last. Now that I look at it, this does look to be a popular dating spot.” He gestures to the couples already seated.

He turns to Kasumi, a smirk on his face. “Well, Kasumi, I say the jig is up.”

Kasumi looks at him with an expression that befits annoyance. “What jig? We’re not dating, Senpai, no matter how much you’d like to tease me about it. By the way, I was going to cover the fee for both of us.”

Ren winks. “Better luck next time then. Of course, I’m not going to let you do so unless you beat me to the punch.”

Muhen clears his throat. “As much as I’d like to listen to you two flirt, you should probably get seated. A heads up, we serve non-alcoholic drinks to minors. They do taste just as good as the alcoholic versions though. Please take a seat at whatever table and try not to cause a loud disturbance.”

He looks at the stage. “You two are lucky today. A live singer is coming today, and she’s a real treat. A live performance is something you always will hold in higher regard compared to a recording.”

Kasumi, face still blushing, left to find a table. Muhen leaned in close to Ren. “Just between the two of us, I think you should jump on that train as soon as possible.”

Ren shook his head. Muhen smiled. “You’re a gentleman despite your carefree and humorist attitude, aren’t you? Even still, you should probably make a move soon. Someone like her, she won’t be single for very long.”

Kasumi found a table and waved to Ren. “Senpai, I found a table.”

Muhen chuckled. “Food for thought. You should get seated. The show’s about to start soon.”

Ren nodded and made his way over. Kasumi looked at him. “What were you talking about?”

Ren deflected. “Nothing rather important. Just guy stuff. Anyways, you’ve been here. You should have some recommendations for drinks.”

Kasumi shook her head. “I’m afraid I’m just as clueless as you. I can only tell you the drink I ordered previously was delicious.”

Muhen came over. “So, what drinks you guys want from the menu?”

Kasumi looked it over. “I’ll have the Orange Citrus Fusion.”

Ren looked at the menu. “I guess I’ll leave it to you, Mr. Muhen. Your personal recommendation.”

Muhen nodded. “Coming right up.” He left to relay the orders to his cocktail makers.

Kasumi sighed. Ren noticed that. “What’s the matter?”

Kasumi points out, “This is the second time for you that someone has explicitly mistaken us for dating. Of course, that’s not the second time for me. I’m wondering whether that’s a sign of something.” She looks away.

Ren thought for a while. “Well, as people say, perception doesn’t necessarily mean the truth. Even though we may look that way, we certainly aren’t a couple.”

Kasumi looks at Ren. “I’d like to ask the same question as before. What do you think about it, about us theoretically dating?”

Ren was stumped. “That’s a hard question. Usually, it comes to a sense of compatibility. However, it also comes to effort. If someone doesn’t seem to be interested in dating or makes effort in that regard, there’s nothing you can do about it unless they change their mind. Asking that question, it makes me wonder about your own opinions on the matter.”

Kasumi was about to answer, but Muhen came back with the drinks. She swirled her straw. “I guess… one part of me really dislikes the idea of me dating because of everything that’s going on. I completely lack the confidence in gymnastics, never mind dating. I don’t know if I’m ready for such a level of commitment if I got foisted with it.”

She was cut short by the live singer taking the stage. Ren and Kasumi listened in, entranced by the beauty of her voice. The melody she sang was haunting but beautiful. In it, she sang of a broken world, where humans couldn’t perceive emotions. Still, they created androids to help them learn how to process emotions again. They then studied the androids’ capability to do so, only to decommission them when they learned how to process emotions again. 

The final part was when the androids expressed sadness and grievance in that regard, thus the humans reconsidered their decision, realizing that the androids formed bonds and connections during their time ‘alive’.

When the singer finished, she received a standing ovation. Ren clapped while Kasumi stood up and clapped for her. The rest of the room followed Kasumi’s lead.

Once the show was finished, Ren took a glance over at her. Kasumi was breathing, though he noticed her breathing pattern was slightly irregular.

He decided to placate her. “You have all the time in the world. No one’s forcing you to be in a relationship; you prioritize yourself and your problems first. Eventually, you’ll reach that point and find someone.

Kasumi snapped back to reality, honestly being entranced by the message of the song. “Senpai…”

Ren got up. “Jazz club’s about to close, we should probably get going. Kasumi, please get home safely.”

Kasumi was stunned for a second, but she called out to him. “Wait! Can I… walk with you as far as the station?”

Ren smiled. “Of course.” 

They left the club. Kasumi’s chest felt tighter and tighter with every breath she took. 

When Ren was about to descend the steps to his line, Kasumi couldn’t stay silent any longer. If she kept silent, she’d regret it. “Don’t forget about the bento I promised you! I’m free in the next couple of days, so you better come prepared to experience an explosion of flavor!”

Ren looked back at her and showed her a smile of relief. “That’s some spunk you’ve got, Kasumi. I feel like you’re not the same person I met.”

Kasumi smiled. “It’s only because I met someone who I look up to. He looks at the world with a smile, confidence radiating from him.”

Ren smirks. He holds a hand up to wave goodbye as he disappears out of sight down the stairs, taking the train back to Yongen-Jaya.

Kasumi walks back home, content with herself. She hung on every word he said, with how she carried herself in the conversation. _Someday… Perhaps someday…_

_Someday I can be true to my feelings and act upon them._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kasumi's at the point where she realizes that her feelings for Senpai aren't as farfetched as she hopes to believe. That being said, this is how we've seen her feelings towards Ren so far.
> 
> Meeting - Annoyance, Gratitude
> 
> Rooftop Confidant Establishment - Gratitude, Slight Annoyance
> 
> Buffet/Inokashira Park - likes him a little for being a good listener, annoyed, embarassed
> 
> Baseball and LeBlanc - Embarassed, In Denial
> 
> Temple and Jazz Club - Slight Acceptance but still a long shot, she's too preoccupied with her problems, embarassed and slightly annoyed
> 
> Next week I'll be continuously updating my other fic, so don't expect any updates for Psyche next week.
> 
> Additionally, the week after next, I've decided to get back into drawing with my iPad Pro. It's been a while since I drew, so I want to get back into it. Therefore, I can't make any promises for that week (Oct 26-Nov. 1st ish)


	15. Ch 14: The Duality of Indeterminate Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing brief fallouts with friends and you might say it's a backtrack of her character, but my priority is to give Kasumi nuance. I also wrote in this situation to make her Confidant rank 3 a bit more interesting. It's also a marked transition.
> 
> You can always comment below on tips or suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy reading the slightly haphazard update; I personally find it decent.

5/28/16

Shujin Academy

Ren Amamiya

  
  


* * *

Ren was having a normal day at school. The school had announced recently that on the 30th, the student body was going to partake in a cleanup event at Inokashira Park.

Ren suspected that because of Kamoshida’s change of heart, Principal Kobayakawa was under an inordinate amount of pressure to detract attention from the news surrounding Shujin and present Shujin in a positive light. 

He sat in class, listening to Mr. Hiruta drone on and on about the properties of light. He looked out the window.

Just when will lunch come? Ren wasn’t sure, but he was hungry for some yakisoba.

Mr. Hiruta seemed to notice his restlessness. “Amamiya-kun, I hope you’re still paying attention. I just discussed the three different methods of how light can be manipulated. Name all three of them.

Ren yawned. “Reflection, refraction, and diffusion.”

Mr. Hiruta clapped. “Excellent! I can see that you’re still paying attention! As I said, reflection is when light is ‘bounced’ off the surface. Refraction is when light passes through a solid or liquid material, such as water. Diffusion is when light is refracted multiple times, for example when light is refracted into rainwater or a sprinkler system, it creates a rainbow.”

As Ren stretched, his mind drifted to Madarame. Yusuke had informed him that Madarame was confining himself to his bed in light of health conditions; of course, Ren wasn’t entirely sure whether it was the sign, but he had no reason to worry.

His mind then turned to Kasumi. She had messaged him beforehand that she was making a bento for him today.

* * *

It seemed like forever, but the lunch bell finally rings. He starts to get up and head downstairs. only for him to notice Kasumi in the hallway.

She waves to him, holding a rather large bundle package.

Ren walked over to her. Kasumi smiled. “Sorry I took so long, I honestly thought I had free time the past two days, but Coach scheduled some practice the 26th and I had something important to do yesterday, so I wasn’t able to do so.” Her eyes looked at him. “Senpai, it looks like you were about to get some yakisoba bread again.” She frowned. “Eating that nearly every day will be unhealthy for you, along with eating ramen. Don’t worry, I packed you a nutritious lunch.”

Ren nodded and smiled. “Sorry, sorry, I guess I finally get to taste your delicious, healthy cooking. Sojiro’s only been feeding me curry with vegetables; I’m anxious to see what you made for me.”

Kasumi nods. “Let’s go to the lunchroom then, Senpai! After school, we can work out! I’ll teach you some new moves.”

They walked to the lunchroom, ignoring the stares and murmurs that the other students directed at them.

They luckily found an empty table and sat down. Kasumi begins unpacking the bundle. She hands Ren a pair of elaborate metal chopsticks and a lengthy, thin bento box. Her bento box, on the other hand, easily dwarfed his several times over.

They both said their prayers. “Ittadakimasu.” 

Ren and Kasumi both dug in. Ren was surprised both by the flavor and the food Kasumi packed for him. The variety allowed him to not tire easily of one item while the flavor kept his taste buds pleased. However, there was one thing wrong with the taste. He put down his chopsticks on top of the lid.

Kasumi notices. “What’s wrong, Senpai?”

Ren mutters, “The flavor…”

Kasumi smiles. “Oh, I put umami flavoring in it. I felt like you’d appreciate the richness the umami would bring to the bento.”

Ren nodded halfheartedly. “Right… Umami… It’s just…”

Kasumi heard him. “Do you not like the flavor?” She gets up. “Should I get soy sauce? Salt?”

She looks around frantically. “Maybe someone has some salt I can borrow.”

Ren protested. “Hang on, I didn’t finish. It’s okay, it’s just that the flavor was a little too strong for me since I’m not used to eating food with such a rich flavor. It’s all right, Kasumi. Let’s finish eating lunch. ”

Kasumi was relieved. “Oh, okay. I’m sorry I suggested that; I just thought that maybe you didn’t like the food.” Her mood darkens; Ren didn’t expect to put her in a bad mood.

Ren holds up his hands. “On the contrary, I love the food and the flavor.” They resumed eating. Before too long, they both had finished. Ren was impressed with how Kasumi demolished her bento. 

Ren smiled at her. “It was a truly delicious experience. Thank you for the food. A suggestion, though; you might want to go a little easier on the seasoning next time.

Kasumi nods. “I’m happy you liked it.” She sounds disappointed. “Although, I wish I measured my seasoning properly. I was so sure that I properly seasoned it just the right amount, but it wasn’t the case.”

Ren looks at her and speaks in a firm but understanding voice. “Kasumi, it was still delicious. I might even hazard to call it wife-level quality. You do know what kind of gesture making bento for someone is!?”

Kasumi looks away. “Thanks, but it still doesn’t… Hang on, what did you say?”

Ren repeats himself, albeit with a quizzical tone. “I said I might even call it wife-level quality and asked about what kind of gesture a girl making a bento for a guy presents.”

She gets up and walks over. She begins weakly hitting him. “Senpai, stop TEASING me! I thought you were acting all cool and serious that time at the jazz club with our discussion, but you’re so INFURIATING with your teasing! I thought you were a gentleman.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shujin

Kasumi Yoshizawa

  
  


* * *

As she weakly pummeled Ren, he threw up his hands. “All right, all right, I yield! It’s actually starting to hurt!” He laughs.

She found his laugh to be mildly infuriating yet sweet. However, she didn’t stop. She only pummeled him harder to the point where Ren covered his head. “Kasumi, stop it! All right! I give up!”

Kasumi stops and walks back to her seat. It seems that the commotion she made attracted the other students.

She could hear murmurs in the background.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Look at them go. Absolutely horrifying._

_The delinquent transfer student and the honors gymnast student eating bento together. She even made it? Does she like him?_

_Dude, I’d never seen a girl ever in Shujin make a bento for a guy, like ever._

_Is what they say true? That phrase remarking how good girls like bad guys?_

_I can be a bad guy… well, maybe not as bad as him._

_I heard he scored near the top of the 2nd year students. How the hell is he a delinquent and still score that high!?_

_She certainly has a unique taste in guys._

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi noticed Ren slightly shifting uncomfortably in his seat, but with no change to his expression. In her perspective, she was furious. Senpai certainly didn’t fit the rumors and this talk of their supposed relationship was getting out of hand. She was about to say something, but Ren interrupted her.

He reassured her. “It’s all right. I don’t let what they say bother me. You shouldn’t let it bother you as well. They further thrive off of you making a fuss about it. Most of the rumors are wrong, anyway.”

Kasumi looks at him, distraught. “How can you tell me that? I’m surprised that you can brush them aside as easily as this, but I could never do so. I’m somewhat of a public figure, given my gymnastics. Even still… no matter how much I try to overlook it, I still get discreet hate and envy towards me. Besides, they’re looking at us like we’re a…” She couldn’t even say the word, but she breathed in. She exhaled and repeated that two more times.

Kasumi found her voice. “They think we’re a… couple, an… item. It’s already bad enough that the adults we met seem to think that way, but the people at Shujin? It’s already bad enough that way, but the rumors at school only make it worse and malicious.”

Ren nods. “I understand how you feel. However, you have to ask yourself whether it’s worth the effort to dispel the rumor. The Shujin rumor mill is just one of those phenomena where the effort to confront it may instead be worse than letting them be. Also, you and I know that whatever they’re saying is not true in the very slightest. We should instead make it clear through our actions that it’s not the case.”

Kasumi sighs. “Lunch is ending soon. Thanks for taste-testing my food. I’ll see you later, Senpai. I’ll message you later about something I need you to help me with.”

Kasumi left, Ren utterly confused at what he said to elicit this kind of downcast reaction from Kasumi. Did he somehow trigger her by saying something he shouldn’t have said? It’s how he deals with the rumor mill himself.

  
  


* * *

Kasumi couldn’t focus in class at all; her classmates muttering rumors churned out by the Shujin rumor mill about her relationship with Ren-senpai was not helping, but her mind was more focused on what Ren said. She kept replaying the words in her head. You shouldn’t let it bother you as well.

She could see where he was coming from. Given his background, he had to build a tough exterior to weather all the malicious and hate-filled rumors directed at him. Additionally, he proved himself with his exam results that the rumors about him died down a little. However, her scenario is a bit different from his.

She occupies a position in the school which most people envy, and more secretly loathe. Additionally, she’s a nice person, so she’s not easily angered by the whisperings around her. However, when the rumors don’t die down, even she begins to wear down her patience.

She looks out the window into the hallway. Sumire, I wish you were here. You’d help me cheer up.

When class ended for the day, she almost wanted to head home but found herself tracing the steps to Dr. Maruki’s office. She almost hesitated at knocking, but she brushed it aside. She can’t keep it to herself anymore; it was disrupting her concentration.

She knocked. 

Dr. Maruki’s voice answered. “Come in.”

Kasumi pulled at the door. “Hi, Dr. Maruki. Is this a bad time?”

Dr. Maruki smiled. “It’s never a bad time. Are you here for some counseling?”

Kasumi nodded. “I guess you can say that. It’s more like I want your advice about something.”

Dr. Maruki nodded. “Well then, please take a seat. Standard procedure, I have to inform you about the confidentiality of this discussion. No one else other than you or me will learn about whatever you said here unless it’s related to either self-harm or harm. Can I offer you a beverage or a snack?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine.” Kasumi took a deep breath. “I’ve been having trouble with some of the discussion revolving around me and a friend. I feel rather uncomfortable with whatever rumors people say about me, but lately, it doesn’t seem to get any better. I asked my friend who’s in a similar situation what I should do. My friend said that they don’t get themselves involved with it and keep their head low. They advised I do the same since the situation surrounding the both of us doesn’t seem to stop at any point.”

Dr. Maruki nodded. “They gave you some advice and recommended it. So what did you think about it?”

Kasumi closed her eyes. “For some context, I have asked him for advice before on other topics, and I was generally satisfied with his advice. It’s not like he didn’t tell me he would be blunt. However, this time, I felt… unhappy with it. Even though we’re in similar situations, the reality is that we don’t necessarily see eye-to-eye on the solution to solve it. I feel we have to be more proactive verbally to address it, while my friend is more passive about it and prefers to let it play out. He also seems to be of the opinion that actions speak louder than words.” 

Dr. Maruki nodded in agreement and realization. “I see that the both of you have a difference of opinion. Can I offer my personal take?”

Kasumi nodded slightly. He continued. “I’m going to posit that your friend knows his method worked out for him because of his personal experience. He tried out his method and it yielded satisfactory results for him, so he thought he would recommend it to you. However, you have a different opinion and a slightly different situation that may involve a different approach to the solution. However, you’re not entirely willing to cast his opinion aside because he’s a good friend and his recommendations are made out of good faith and observation. Your dilemma is whether you should heed his instructions or go with your gut feeling. Am I getting this right?

Kasumi nodded. “Yes, Dr. Maruki. You did. What should I do? I feel so conflicted.”

Dr. Maruki smiled. “It’s always a trial to learn to trust others completely, but some people manage to do it. From what you’re describing, you trust him enough to tell him that you have a problem, but not enough that you accept every one of his propositions as a solution. What I would suggest is a compromise.”

Kasumi looked mystified. “Compromise?”

Dr. Maruki nods. “If you can’t decide, then incorporate portions of your ideas with his to construct a solution. It doesn’t even have to be relatively equal; all you should do is to take heed of his advice and adapt it to fit your needs. In addition, if you feel that his advice doesn’t cover parts of your problem, then use your own ideas to supplement the gaps. Everyone has their own bias; your friend has their own bias, and you have your own. He probably thought it was for the best given his experience.

Kasumi smiled. “I see, Doctor! Thank you for your advice!”

Dr. Maruki waved it away. “No worries! I’m happy you came by again. Drop by again at any time. I’m actually quite busy, but I’ll make time to listen to you, Yoshizawa-san.”

Kasumi got up, bowed, and left.

Dr. Maruki smiled. “She made a friend, huh? She’s come a long way since March.”

When Kasumi got on the train, she messaged Ren. _Do you have time this Sunday? I want to ask you a favor and wonder if you’re available._

  
  


* * *

Shujin

Afternoon

Ren Amamiya

  
  


* * *

Ren was a little concerned for Kasumi. She really took everything during lunch break hard. He still didn’t understand completely what he said to offend her, but he somewhat knew that she didn’t really agree with it.

He’d have asked Ryuji or Yusuke for some help, but Ryuji was absolutely clueless about women, and Yusuke had his own… peculiarities that he wasn't particularly interested in seeking advice from him about women, of all things.

When school came to a close, he decided that he should get some fresh air and think about it, so he snuck up to the roof (quietly, without letting Miss Student Council President know or see him). He looked at the skyline and replayed the conversation in his mind.

Truthfully, he couldn’t see where exactly he disappointed Kasumi, but he had a hunch that it may have had something to do with his advice for her to ignore them, or maybe that speaking out against it would have done nothing.

Ren shook his head; he needs someone knowledgeable to bounce his thoughts off of. He could only think of one person: Dr. Maruki. He already had been to Dr. Maruki’s a couple of times to assist him with Dr. Maruki’s research. As Dr. Maruki is more approachable unlike the rest of the school administration, he feels he could ask Dr. Maruki for advice.”

He walks down to the Nurse’s office in the Practice Building. He knocks. 

Dr. Maruki’s voice rings out. “Come in.”

Ren opens the door and walks in.

Dr. Maruki’s surprised. “Amamiya-kun, you’re here! I’m surprised that you’re so willing to help me with my research, but I’m still not done with ---”

Ren shook his head. “Actually I’m not here with that. I’m here to take advantage of your services as a counselor for some advice. Something’s been bothering me.”

Dr. Maruki was surprised. “You’re the second person to come to me for advice today. Truthfully other students also come to my sessions for advice, but they mostly only ask for relationship advice or money issues. I can only help so much in that regard; I don’t have an excellent track record in both of those regards.” He gestured towards the seats. “Let’s sit down. You can tell me all about it.”

They took a seat. Dr. Maruki offered Ren beverages or snacks; Ren admitted that he would be par for the course for a caffeinated beverage, preferably coffee or an instant variety. Dr. Maruki procured a coffee for Ren and an apple juice for himself before sitting back down. “My ears are wide open. So tell me, what seems to be the issue?”

Ren inhales and exhales, calming his nerves. “My friend and I have been hanging out for a while. Today we hung out during lunch, and something came up. The students nearby have been notorious for making rumors, so people started talking. I barely reacted, while she looked… well, she seemed like she said something, but I stopped her. I thought…”

Dr. Maruki nods. “Girl trouble, huh? You thought what exactly?”

Ren sheepishly laughs but continues. “You could say that in a sense. I thought that it wouldn’t have done any good for her to confront them about it. The Shujin rumor mill is particularly vicious, and through my personal experience, nothing you say gets regarded as an alternate perspective. In fact, if you say something, the rumors only intensified. I told her that perhaps she should ignore them. If she said something, then the student body will only twist whatever she said even further into an even more malicious rumor. However, I don’t know if I should have said that.”

Dr. Maruki looks down. “I can verify for myself that the rumors at this school seem to be of the variety where no solution exists. If an adult intervenes, then it gets taken out of our hands into life out of school. If the people who students spread rumors about attempt to defend themselves, the rumors only get harsher and viler. So you think that it was a bad call in judgment?”

Ren leaned forward. “I’m unsure. On the one hand, I’m speaking from my own personal experience, so it may differ for my friend. On the other hand, I haven’t really seen any variations of experiences with my other friends like Ann Takamaki or Ryuji Sakamoto.”

Ren put a hand to his face. “I’m sorry; I deviated from the topic I wanted to discuss. Anyway, my friend didn’t exactly appreciate my advice. I tried to justify it by saying that usually these rumors only get worse if you actively try to disprove them. She seemed furious when the students spoke about me and her being some kind of ‘couple,’ even though it’s not the case. She also sympathizes with me for being an outcast in being a delinquent, when she occupies a similar position as me when rumors are being spread about her.”

Ren paused. He looked through what he wanted to say, altered it, then continued. “The question is, was I not perhaps perceptive of her own situation when I gave her that advice? Did I properly evaluate her situation objectively?”

Dr. Maruki sighs. “That’s a tough question. As much as anyone would like to be objective, the truth is that humanity can only train to be objective. There is no person alive who isn’t biased in any way; people will always have inherent bias no matter how much they try to be objective. I don’t believe that you gave her that advice out of pure carelessness; I can see because you seem to be the type that doesn’t give any advice unless it has been tried and tested.”

Dr. Maruki winks. “Anyway, I’ll give you a little tidbit on female psychology. Do you understand what the idea of stoicism is? People would say that it is the repression of emotion; however, it’s not the actual definition. Society instills males with a sense that they need to repress their emotions and feelings. It’s all a byproduct of testosterone and the nature of society, which is to socialize and set standards for each gender. Of course, gender standards are very inaccurate, as is the commonly held definition of stoicism, because females and males can be stoic. It’s not limited to one gender.” 

He pauses before continuing. “That being said, it’s more accurate to say that females feel more pressured by social phenomena due to social standards regarding women and are more perceptive due to being more able to express emotions more openly. When your friend heard those rumors, she reacts more emotionally and chooses to act upon them. You, on the other hand, you’re more of a thinker; you think before you act. Despite how I’ve described your friend as reacting in a different way, she is making sense of it in her own perspective, and her method of responding is to align with her own perception of reaction.”

Ren nods. “What should I do, Doc?”

Dr. Maruki scratches his head. “That’s difficult to answer. Since it’s advice, she doesn’t necessarily have to use it; on the other hand, she probably values your advice enough that she may feel conflicted. To her, you’re a trusted friend who doesn’t make off-hand advice. In this advice, you gave her advice that would be logical if not for the fact that her own solution is also logical.” He chuckles. “Sorry, the gist of it is that you should reaffirm to her that what you said is coming out of your perspective of interpretation and that such advice is not meant to invalidate her own ideas of how to react and solve problems.”

Ren nodded. “Thanks, Dr. Maruki. It’s certainly given me a lot of food for thought. I need to clarify things with her.”

Dr. Maruki smiled. “Good luck and good day, Amamiya-kun. I hope you are able to reconcile with her.”

Ren stood up and left.

Dr. Maruki muttered to himself. “So Yoshizawa’s friend is Amamiya-kun; I already knew that the two of them have known each other, but that they were friends, close friends at that. Amamiya-kun surprises me every day with his insight and everything. Yoshizawa-san is lucky to have a friend like Amamiya-kun; he really is insightful and caring, and quite possibly the best friend a person such as herself could have.” He smiled. “I hope they reconcile; Yoshizawa needs someone like him to help her adjust to her new life.”

  
  


* * *

Ren had left the school gates. He texted Kasumi when he just realized he got a text message from her. Do you have time this Sunday? I want to ask you a favor and wonder if you’re available. 

He decided to call her. The phone rang thrice before the call was accepted.

Kasumi said, “Hi, Senpai…”

Ren sighed. “Kasumi, look, I should have been more…”

Kasumi cut him off. “I’m sorry as well. I overreacted and became upset at something I asked you to do for me. I should have been more accepting of your advice; the truth is that I severely disagreed with your advice to the point of dislike. Now I know that advice is meant to be given in good faith and not treated as absolute; I should have known that, but someone thankfully showed me that.”

Ren smiled and laughed. “Someone also taught me that maybe I should be more considerate of others. Maybe I shouldn’t have forced my perspective as advice; I promise to do better. What’s this favor you’re asking, while we’re still talking?”

Kasumi gasped. “Right. I was hoping if you could accompany me sometime in the next couple of days to buy a gift for my dad. I want to give him a gift so that he can be at ease. He’s been working hard most days, something I feel is a way for him to cope with the passing of my sister. I want to give him something to remind him that I’m still here and that I love him as my dad.”

Ren notices the Faith confidant ranks up to Rank 3.

Ren quipped. “So a work date?”

Kasumi sighed. “Again with the jokes, Senpai. I’m beginning to wonder if you can’t make a joke while talking to me.” She is silent for a second. “No, it isn’t. ...I’ll let you believe whatever you want, as always.” Some noise comes from her end. “I have to go, Senpai. I’ll message you later about when. Bye, Senpai.”

Ren affirms. “Bye, Sumi.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kichijoji

Yoshizawa Domicile

Kasumi Yoshizawa

* * *

Kasumi was reliving that phone call with glee. She could remember Ren-senpai saying goodbye to her: “Bye, Sumi.” She doesn’t remember ever when Ren gave her a nickname like that. Her parents don’t even call her by a nickname.

She then stops to think about it. Given the drama yesterday, why would he use a nickname for her unless…

She squeals in panic. _Maybe… he’s decided that they’re closer than ever now that everything has been cleared. She then thinks about it harder. It’s actually not as embarrassing as I thought it would be; I actually could get used to it. Is this… a sign of me liking him? Is he now more than a friend to me?_

She hunkers down on her bed. _Why was I not so cross with him for his teasing? Am I’m right?_

  
The last question she wonders is: _Would it be so bad if I liked him as a girl? To be in a… relationship?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stoicism is not male-associated only. I find that many people confuse stoicism with being a male-only trait; it's not actually the case. Now, you might say, Joker isn't stoic, but he's not a tabula rasa in the case of fanfic. He's charismatic even in the game, a good listener, and in this case, a usually non-emotive person (except when he's in the Metaverse or things involving Akechi or Shido. 
> 
> We're getting close to the first plot device (arguably you can say it's a breaking point for the first 1/4 of this story. It may seem obvious or not where I intend to go with this, but this 1st plot device will set the course for how this fanfic continues non-canon wise.


	16. Ch 15: The Prayer of Inseparability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi requests Ren to help me pick a gift for her father, but in the course of it, she has a realization.
> 
> With Madarame's confession, the Phantom Thieves now command a much more visible presence, which attracts attention.
> 
> When it was raining one day, Ren runs into Kasumi and they talk a little about her gymnastics, while Kasumi sneaks in a couple of hints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a miscount. I meant 2 chapters and then the chapter with the 1st plot device.
> 
> It's pretty obvious when, and a bit obvious as to what.
> 
> I will enjoy hearing your ideas and suppositions.

  
5/29/16

Kichijoji

Day Time

Ren Amamiya

* * *

Kasumi had messaged him the previous night that she wanted to go shopping for her dad’s gift that day.

Ren agreed, not really having any concrete plans. Of course, when they met up at Shibuya, both of them weren’t really sure about what her dad would want, so they wandered around.

They first stopped by the Underground Mall, then to Roppongi and Ginza to check on possible gifts, then to Akihabara to see if her dad needed anything new technology-wise. They ended up wandering over to Kichijoji.

At first, Kasumi tried to pick out clothes, gadgets, a new wristwatch, but everything she picked up didn’t feel like the perfect gift from her.

When they got to Kichijoji, they went to the eyeglasses store.

Kasumi smiles. “Sorry for dragging you everywhere…” Her eyes looked down. “I’m not even sure what my dad would like; I bet you must feel tired.”

Ren smiles back. “Don’t worry; it served for good workout purposes. Anyway, why did we come here?”

Kasumi gestures. “We haven’t tried looking for a pair of glasses.”

Ren is quizzical. “You wear glasses?”

Kasumi looks at him like he is dumb. “No, they’re for my dad. I do have bad eyesight, but you see, I’ve been using contacts. Since you seem to be a glasses aficionado, would you mind if you tried on a couple of pairs? I’d like to get some visual reference.”

Ren found it perfect; Kasumi did say her father needed new glasses, so this would be a perfect gift from her to her father.

Ren stretchs and cracks his neck. “I’ll be the most perfect eyeglasses model you ever met.”

Kasumi giggles. “Oh, Senpai... let’s get started!” She picks up a pair from the table, one with ovalish frames. “Try this on.”

Ren obliges, taking off his pair and swapping it for the pair Kasumi picked out. He looked in the mirror. 

Kasumi claps her hands together. “Wow, these really work for you! You look so cool!”

Ren nods. “A pretty modern look.”

Kasumi has a small smile. “I know! It’s so fashionable! And it’s good that it’d help your vision too. This could be a good one… Hmm…”

Ren raises a question. “Would these work for your dad though?”

Kasumi looks relieved. “Hmm… right, they do look a little too hip for my dad. But your input’s been really helpful so far! Would you mind poking around with me for a bit longer?”

Ren smiled. “Of course.”

Kasumi smiled. “Then let’s keep going! Let’s pick up the pace!”

She picks up a more wiry pair with square frames. “Wow, you look like a salesman! But it doesn’t feel right, somehow…”

She picks up another pair, one especially flamboyant. Ren wore it and instantly felt self-conscious. He looked like some celebrity in Hollywood.

Kasumi smiles; either out of hilarity or genuine appreciation, he did not know. “Those definitely leave an impression! Heck, people might remember the glasses and nothing else about you!”

She then picks a pair of dark shades. Ren wore them; he could barely see out of them in this darker environment than outside. “You’re like a movie star out of Hollywood, but if my dad wore them, he might look a little… shady.”

The next pair was a pair of gag glasses. Ren was confused about where she managed to find these, even more so why the establishment sold them too. Kasumi shared his sentiments. “Why are those even here? I… kind of want a pair.”

Ren smirks. “You want me to buy you these?”

Kasumi gasps. “Senpai, if I said yes, you’d never stop teasing me. You’d always be asking me where they would be. I’d be lying if I said I’d wear them outside; maybe in the confines of my room or with friends.

He put the glasses away. Kasumi seems a little disappointed. “A lot of them are good, but none of them have really clinched it for me yet…”

Ren laughs. She looked confused. “I’d be surprised if you actually found the perfect pair for him right about now. It’s okay, Kasumi. It just means that you really care deeply about his gift. Just try not to overthink it and pick the one you think is best.”

She nods. “You’re right! I’m the one who has to make the call!” Kasumi picked up a red pair of glasses. “...I’m just going off of a gut feeling, but… I’ll pick this pair. I don’t know how to describe it. It just seems perfect for my dad somehow.”

Ren inclines his head. “I’m sure he’ll love it.”

They left to go to the register. Kasumi smiles at the cashier. “I’d like to buy these, and a new case. Could I get them gift-wrapped?”

The cashier smiles back. “Certainly.” She glances at Ren and then back at Kasumi. “Are you two a couple? Is this for him?”

Kasumi was silent. “...” She glances at Ren and then back. “He’s… not my boyfriend. We’re not a couple. And this is for my dad!”

The cashier gasps. “Sorry! I just thought you two look good together. It’s a real shame! Anyway, I’ll get right to the gift-wrap.” She left to go to the backroom.

Kasumi looks at Ren. He just shrugs. “Seems we just give off that vibe. Don’t worry too much about it; you just remember the truth and reality of everything that is.”

Kasumi nods; inside she was turbulent. She strangely doesn’t feel pressured to contest it anymore; on the contrary, she was secretly thrilled. People thought she was with him, even though she wasn’t. Ren also wasn’t the type to take advantage of it despite making jokes on such occasions.

Ren found Kasumi was too silent and starts to become suspicious. “Kasumi, what are you thinking?”

Kasumi swivels 90 degrees to her left to face him, but she accidentally turned around too fast and almost fell over. Ren manages to catch her in what resembles a ballroom dance pose. “Oh, Kasumi, you damsel-in-distress.” He chuckled. 

Kasumi pouts. “You meanie. You would have been a Prince Charming if you hadn't said that.” She put her hands to her mouth, realizing what she just said.

Ren sports a very visible smirk. “I’m flattered that you think of me like that. Would you repeat that again?”

Kasumi swats at him, but he dodges. He helps her up and she detaches from his hold just as the cashier got back. “I’m done gift-wrapping…” She looks at the two of them. She could have sworn they weren’t standing anywhere that far, and the girl seems more disheveled. “Did I miss something?”

Kasumi speaks up to deny Ren any opportunity to further tease her. “N-Nothing! Nothing at all! How much is it in total?”

The cashier rang up the purchase, which Kasumi paid. The cashier put her gift in a little baggie and bid the two a good day. They left the store, Kasumi satisfied at the gift she purchased, yet flustered by what happened. 

The kicker was that she liked being handled by Ren like that; of course, she was never going to tell him. She didn’t want to feed his already enormous ego with even more teasing material.

She closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding rapidly, and as she looked at him, she couldn’t even look him in the eyes.  _ Is this love? Do I like Senpai? _

Kasumi opens her eyes and saw Ren at her side looking at her. He looked handsome and was studying her with concern. His eyes, stormy gray, peered at her with compassion. Kasumi found it difficult to meet his eyes directly, so she concentrated on his lips as he spoke, “Sumi, you doing okay?”

She almost squealed and swooned in joy but managed to hold herself. Even if she tried to look at his lips only, she swooned and squealed like a girl deeply in the throes of love and coitus. She never felt this way with him before.  _ I guess that’s that; there’s no doubt now. How am I going to break it to him though? At the jazz club, and at school, he told me that I shouldn’t force myself to reciprocate feelings or feel obligated to be in a relationship. How am I going to tell him that I now have a crush on him, never mind the fact of how these feelings have been there for a while?  _

Kasumi glances at his face, careful not to look into his eyes. If she did, she would instantly break down into an incoherent, bubbly, cheerful mess. “I-I’m fine. Thank you for everything today. It was a really great help.” She slightly bowed.

Ren scratched his head. “We’re friends, aren’t we? We made plans today, and to be honest, I really enjoyed it.”

Kasumi found herself both exuberant and joyful but also slightly crestfallen. Kasumi found out he enjoyed the hangout; she did too. At the same time, it stung her that he still called them friends; she didn’t know whether he was being polite out of his considerations or whether he didn’t really have feelings for her.

She decides to change the subject to calm herself down. “...If I’m being honest, trying to pick out glasses was really setting off my anxiety.”

Ren shakes his head. “Nonsense; I’ve been hanging out with you all this time. I’ve definitely noticed a difference. The Kasumi I first met would have been frozen with indecision or fear, but you actually chose a gift for your father after careful selection. It’s not bad if you take time to choose a gift; it only shows you’re rather thoughtful about what present your father would like and need.”

Kasumi nods; she was relieved that the boy she liked was going above and beyond in raising her spirits. “Thank you, Senpai.”

Ren notices the Faith confidant leveled to Rank 4. One more before that mysterious cap.

Ren smirks. “I must say that you looked extra confident when you dropped that line by the cashier.”

Kasumi whines; of all her luck, she had to be infatuated with a person who makes it his utmost priority to make jokes at every possibility he could at her expense. “Senpai, stop that.”

Ren smiles. “Never; you knew what you were getting yourself into when you asked me to keep hanging out with you. You made that call; it’s yours to live with.”

Ren then notices Kasumi blushes intensely and thought he heard a moan. “Did I say something wrong?”

Kasumi snaps out of her stupor and is horrified.  _ Did I look and sound absolutely idiotic in front of him? Stupid Kasumi; he’s going to think I’m some kind of weirdo.  _ “N-No, it’s… uh… just the heat. I’m pretty thirsty for some water. We should probably hydrate before we start working out. I’m going to work you extra hard today, as part of our deal.” She walked off, not letting Ren see her face, which had turned even redder to the point where it matched her hair color.

Ren shouts after her. “Wait for me!” He groans.  _ Man, I really choose to hang out with high-maintenance and intense individuals, don’t I?  _ He rushes after her.

* * *

Inokashira Koen

Kasumi Yoshizawa

* * *

Their workout at Inokashira Park went well; Ren felt confident enough to pull out a new trick with the grappling hook Morgana gave him.

When their workout was finished, Kasumi smiles with a small smile gracing her face. “I think we’re done for today.”

Ren nods. At first, he was only barely able to keep up with her tutoring; now, his stamina grew to the point where he was able to maintain a consistent pace with her lead. 

He stretched and took a little break on the bench. Kasumi joins him; it was odd how she seemed to be sitting much closer to him than before. However, she wasn’t brushing up against him though.

As they watched the canoes sail across the water, Kasumi speaks. “So… another person thought we were a couple… I’m beginning to think that it was fate or destiny that brought us together, even as  _ friends _ .”

Ren nods. “Agreed. I just keep thinking that there was some divine or otherworldly force that brought me to Tokyo, where I met you and all my friends.” He looks at Kasumi; she had her hands on her lap.” He notices how she emphasized the word  _ friends _ . “Sumi, is there something you want to talk to me about?”

Kasumi got up and looked at him. Kasumi ventured forth; she just had to know.

Kasumi inquisitively asks, “What do you think about me? I know I said I wasn’t interested in dating and being in a relationship, but with so many people commenting that we’re a couple or that we’re a cute couple; what do you think about me?”

Ren tilted his head to look upwards at the sky. Kasumi was confused; was it that hard for him to answer?

Ren takes what seemed like an eternity to answer. “Kasumi, you’re an absolutely wonderful friend and I like hanging around you. You’re just a bubbly, cheerful person, and I can forget about the situation I’m in with you.” He laughs. “Muhen actually told me I should try to ask you out. Of course, I denied; I’m not that kind of person to force my feelings on other people. That being said, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t hold a little faith and love for you within. However, you made it abundantly clear that you’re not interested in dating and being in a relationship, so I respect that. Nevertheless, even as friends, I still like hanging out with you, and I’m confident enough that I can push aside any feelings I may have for you.”

Ren then gets serious. “Even if we’re just only friends, you still can rely on me. I promise I won’t let my feelings for you cloud my judgment or my advice.”

Kasumi is internally tearing up and shriveling. She now knows that Ren reciprocates her feelings for him; however, she also shot him down and accidentally shot herself in the foot by stating her earlier opinions. She found it complicated to backtrack; it was true that she needed to focus on her gymnastics so that she can get out of her slump, but at the same time, she couldn’t let this slide. She felt it would gnaw on her the longer she waited, and that she didn’t have time to waste. She also felt that it may impact her gymnastics in the long term if she left this be. “I see… Senpai…”

She walked around the vicinity, mustering up the courage to confess to him. She so desperately wants to just wrap him in her arms and say the words, but he might just look at her and ask if she was joking or if she was absolutely disregarding herself when she said that earlier.

Kasumi walks to the water fountain. As she used it, she splashed some water on her face. She slaps her face gently and strolls back to the bench.

Thankfully, Ren hadn’t left yet. He turned his head. “You were gone for a bit. You doing okay?”

Kasumi knew if she didn’t take this opportunity, she’d never get the courage again. “Senpai, I…” Her phone rings. She takes it out of her shorts and checks. Her parents were calling her. She groans; of all the times, it had to be at that moment. She pocketed it. 

Ren repeats. “You what?”

Kasumi frowns. “Sorry, senpai, it looks like I have to get back. My grandparents are visiting and they’re currently at home. My parents urged me to come home immediately to greet them. I’ll just have to tell you later.”

Ren gave her that infuriating yet lovable smile she came to like. “I’ll be holding you to that. Do you want me to…?”

Kasumi shakes her head. “It’s fine. You should get back too. I’m sure you still have things you need to do.” She walks away.

Ren looks in her direction. “Homework’s done. I have the night to roam… hey, Kasumi!” She left in a hurry. Ren sighs. “To think I was going to walk her home; she’s quick and nimble. As expected of a gymnast. It’s a shame I didn’t get to ask her if she’d reconsider.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi sprints towards the Inokashira Koen station and got on the train just before the doors closed. She managed to maneuver to a seat. She covered her face with her hands. “Just my luck… I try to follow my heart, and the gods decide to play havoc with my love life.”

She tries not to cry so her parents or grandparents wouldn’t notice her having puffy, red eyes. 

When she got home, she greets her grandparents. She hadn’t seen them for a long time. Thankfully her parents didn’t ask her about anything that night. Her grandparents were staying for the night, and her parents were busy catering to them.

Kasumi, after eating dinner and going to her room, takes out her phone. She notices a message from Ren.  _ Kasumi, how were your grandparents?  _

Kasumi messages back.  _ I haven’t seen them in a long time, so I’m glad I got to see them again. Anyway, are you busy for the next couple of days? _

Ren affirms.  _ Yeah, I have some appointments and some hangouts with Ann and Ryuji I have planned. I’m sorry about that. I should be free around the 5th or 6th or so of June. _

Kasumi throws her phone at her bed.  _ I can’t even tell him anytime soon; what is this luck I have? I realize my feelings for him only to be stonewalled at the worst possible moment. _

She realized that she could have signed up for the cleanup event tomorrow, but her coach had asked her to devote herself to practice tomorrow, not willing to pass up the freedom to give Kasumi a full day of intensive training. She groaned and had a fit.  _ Foiled yet again. _

* * *

6/4/16

LeBlanc 

Night

Ren Amamiya

* * *

Tomorrow, it is the last day of Madarame’s exhibit. 

Tomorrow, they will know whether Madarame had been successfully changed. They were depending on it due to Madarame’s initial threats of lawsuits.

Ann texted the group chat.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Ann:**

The exhibition ends tomorrow… Madarame must have had his change of heart by now, right? 

**Ryuji:**

I’m sure it’ll be fine. So far nobody’s come charging us with anything, yeah?”

**Ann:**

But wouldn’t he wait to press charges until AFTER the exhibition? What should we do if someone contacts us about it tomorrow…?

**Ren:**

That’s what Yusuke said. I’m honestly a little frightened by your carefree attitude, Ryuji. That being said, Ann, I don’t think we have to worry. Don’t forget we already have experience under our belts with Kamoshida’s confession. It will work. We just have to wait and see.

**Ryuji:**

Try asking Yusuke. He’s still staying with Madarame, right?”

**Ann:**

Oh, that’s right… Where is Yusuke? I wonder if he’ll be OK with Madarame…”

**Yusuke:**

Sorry I’m late to contact you all. It seems something will certainly be happening tomorrow. Madarame is on the phone as we speak.

**Ren:**

What do you mean, something? Please elaborate.

**Yusuke:**

I believe he is preparing for a media announcement. I didn’t hear anything about pressing charges.

**Ryuji:**

Guess we just gotta wait then.

**Yusuke:**

Let us meet in Shibuya tomorrow.

**Ann:**

OK! See you then!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana whispers to him. “The exhibition is finally ending tomorrow… I’m sure things will work out fine this time too.” He nods and then proceeds to head out to meet with Yoshida to help out with another speech. He idly wonders how Kasumi is doing; she did say she had something to tell him; he felt bad putting it on hold, but he already made commitments beforehand. He wasn’t the type of person to break promises.

  
  


* * *

6/5/16

Shibuya

Day Time

* * *

As Madarame speaks of his plagiarism and his forgery and his illegal selling, the Phantom Thieves in the Teikyu building accessway visibly relaxed and celebrated, though on the down-low.

Three other individuals took particular interest in the news.

Goro Akechi, the Detective Prince, stares up at the electronic billboard broadcasting the news, as he remarks, “The Phantom Thieves, huh?” He walks away, briefcase in hand.

Nearby, Makoto Niijima also witnesses the news. “The Phantom Thieves… first Kamoshida, now Madarame…” She shakes her head, and continues her mission. 

Natsuhiko Nakanohara is content to see his mentor finally being punished for his crimes as he walks away.

Kasumi Yoshizawa happened to be walking back from the gym when she saw the news. “The Phantom Thieves… I remember they first dealt with Mr. Kamoshida at Shujin… now this elderly man. Wasn’t Senpai on bad terms with Mr. Kamoshida? He also mentioned he was busy the past couple of days before… no, that can’t be. The calling card the news mentioned had been sent on the 24th. It can’t be…” She shook her head. “It’s great that they’re helping people, but what if the public turns on them at any point?”

She walks to the train station, discarding any thought of Ren being possibly involved.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Ren and the gang debriefed and broke up. When he was heading home, Ryuji called out to him.

Ryuji said, “Hey, you got anything planned today?”

Ren shakes his head. “Nothing concrete.”

Ryuji grins. “Another friend of mine gave me two tickets to go play some darts with someone. How about we do this to blow off steam? The club’s in Kichijoji.”

Ren nods. “Let’s do this.”

They head off to Kichijoji, unaware that Makoto Niijima was lurking nearby and following them.

When they reached Kichijoji, Ryuji is in awe. Ren decides to explore around with Ryuji to not let Ryuji feel left out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Makoto Niijima lurking around one of the nearby shops, holding a book to her face. 

Ren was amused; she wasn’t even trying the tiniest bit to be inconspicuous apart from her book, and even that was flipped upside down. He decides to have a little fun with her. He kept visiting shops, while Makoto looked onwards. While she was busy looking at where Ryuji wandered off to, he made his move.

He strode up to Makoto, and said in her ear, “Hey, fancy seeing you here in Kichijoji, Niijima-san. Do you like to shop in Kichijoji?”

Makoto spun 180 degrees. She stutters, “S-S-Same to you. It’s nice to bump into you.”

Ren nods. “You too. By the way, what’s that book?”

Makoto stumbles on her words. “It’s… uh… a book on speed reading.”

Ren glances at it. “Mind if I take a look?” He snatches it from her. 

Makoto yells, “Hey!”

Ren looks at it. “Well, that’s weird, it’s upside down.” He flips it right side up. “That’s better." He flips through a couple of pages. "Oh, this is a good read. Here you go.”

Makoto nods. “Well...uh… thanks.”

Ren smiles. “Well… nice to bump into you, Miss Student Council President.” Just before he goes, he leans in. “You should maybe try to hold that book right side up, Niijima-san.”

He laughed and left with Ryuji to head directly to the darts club. Makoto whines in frustration; this is not going well for her. She might as well give up and go home; she thought she was being inconspicuous so far, but Amamiya-kun had picked her out of a crowd of people as soon as she got too close.

They played a round of darts, Ren feeling closer than ever to Ryuji as a friend. They then parted ways as they headed home.  
  
  


* * *

6/6

Aoyama-Itchome

Shujin Academy

After School

* * *

Ren sighs; it was raining, AGAIN. AND he forgot to BRING his umbrella, AGAIN. Ren was seriously starting to wonder if rain and he don’t mix, and that he forgets stuff whenever it rains.

He walks to the front door to head home. He notices Kasumi. “Hey there.”

Kasumi looks at him, cheeks tinged pink. “Ren-senpai… it’s been a while. What a pleasant surprise.” She turns to look at the rain. “It’s really pouring down, isn’t it?”

Morgana popped out of his bag. “I thought something like this would happen… So I snuck a collapsible umbrella into your bag!”

Ren was impressed. Morgana, his wingman. Who’d ever thought that, having a cat being his wingman? “Keep packing for me, please.”

Morgana smirks. “Want me to pack a towel and change of underwear next time?”

Ren smiles. “I can certainly pack your head with the knowledge that my hands are ready and waiting for button mashing.”

Morgana blanched and dived back into his bag. Good.

Kasumi nods. “Well, see you around. I’ll see you at the station.”

Ren asks, “Won’t you get wet and sick though?”

Kasumi turns around and sheepishly smiles. “Actually I forgot my umbrella… you know me, classic Kasumi. But it’s fine… I’ll barely get wet if I run to the station! If anything, it’ll make for good training.”

Ren flashes the umbrella. “You want a piece of this?”

Kasumi looks confused. “Huh? But how are… Oh, are you offering to share your umbrella?”

She feels herself blushing, so she tries to distract him. “That’d be wonderful; thank you so much!”

He unfurls the umbrella, and they both walk out the gate in the rain, under the umbrella. He notices Kasumi walking particularly close to him more so than proper distancing under an umbrella; he makes sure to try not to trip.

Kasumi smiles. “Thanks again for letting me join you. To be honest, prelims are coming up soon, so I didn’t want to take any chances of getting sick.”  _ Now, now’s the time I can confess to Senpai. _

Ren nods. “Is it for gymnastics?”

Kasumi affirms. “Yeah, that’s right. Two huge competitions are coming up - one at the beginning of summer and one near the end. If I’m going to participate in the prelims, I have to be selected as the club’s representative… And there’s a qualifier meet to determine who that rep will be. It’s my dream to compete in gymnastics on the global level. So, I plan on maintaining a strict training regimen with my coach.”

Ren gave her a thumbs up. “I’ll cheer you on.”

Kasumi blushes and smiles. “I’d be invincible if I had you cheering me on, Senpai. And not just as a friend too…” She hopes he catches the drift as she giggles.”

She notices they’re already almost there. “Oh, we’re already at the station…” She is disappointed; she didn’t have time to explicitly say it out loud, and that she dragged it out.

When they got to the turnstiles inside the station, Kasumi turns to look over at him. “I did say I wanted to talk to you about something. I can’t thank you enough for today. I swear I’ll return the favor soon because --”

She gets interrupted by a couple of nearby students talking about her. Ren supposed they were first years, judging by their familiarity with her.

The surly male first-year said, “Hey, isn’t that Yoshizawa?”

The ditzy female first-year replied. “You mean the honors gymnast? She gets the VIP treatment at school AND a boyfriend to escort her around? Miss Special Snowflake sure is livin’ on easy street…”

Kasumi looks down. “Right, relationship, and boyfriend…”

Ren shook his head. “As I said, don’t worry about it…”

Kasumi has had enough. “What would be wrong with that for them?”

Ren is mystified. “I’m sorry? Wrong about what?”

Kasumi sighs in exasperation. It is difficult for her to come out cleanly; she just isn't confident enough to say the three words. “This often happens in class, too. People are often wary of me because I’m an honors student. The school’s expecting me to attain strong results in the upcoming competition, too. If only they knew I had a slump…” She shook her head; Senpai is going to be there for her at every turn, she was sure she was going to succeed with him backing her.

Her phone rings. She retrieves it and looks at the caller ID. She smiles at Ren. “Oh, excuse me -- my father’s calling.”

Ren watches her talk with her father. He decides to use this time to revisit some of her odd questions earlier. She might have been frustrated that she’s been singled out by her peers that she lashed out with that question.

Kasumi looks at him as she pockets her phone. “Sorry about that. He asked if I needed a ride since it’s raining.” She smiled. “A bit overprotective, don’t you think?”

Ren inclines his head. “He must care a lot about you.”

Kasumi nods, all too aware of how she was going to proceed. “Yes, I agree. Anyway, I declined, because I told him I was going to ask a friend, that being you, to accompany me.”

Ren looks dubious. “Somewhere?”

Kasumi feels her cheeks burn but she cheekily said, "It's a secret. Are you coming or not?”

Ren playfully scoffs. "I think I've already got dragged in, so why not. Lead on, Kasumi."

Kasumi has a triumphant look on her face. “Then we’re off. You'll be surprised where we're going too.” Internally she cringes that she delays it even further, but she wants this confession to be memorable. She is almost glad she has delayed it.

_ I desperately want him to be my boyfriend, and by the end of today, I will know my answer. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get verbal confirmation they like each other, but Kasumi accidentally shoots herself in the foot because of the things she said previously. She desperately wants to tell him, but she is unable to due to her lack of confidence or because of events that go out of her control.
> 
> We're getting almost there, in terms of Kaneshiro's Arc. 
> 
> Plot device is in the next two chapters.
> 
> Now you may be wondering about the acceleration of the Faith confidant; all I can tell is the reason is apparent. Also: plot device.
> 
> I decided to give Kasumi and Ren a more involved familiarity with the idea of sharing an umbrella because it's usually a couples thing. I also change portions of  
> the original dialogue to better fit my narrative.
> 
> Just where will they go? 
> 
> I'll give you a hint: I make a rather obscure reference to it in this chapter.
> 
> As always, any suggestions, comments, or criticisms can be relayed down in the comments below.


	17. Ch. 16: The Dichotomy of Endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi takes Ren to Meiji Shrine, anxious to confess to him. At least, that is what she hopes, before a well of emotions bubbles up due to similarities.
> 
> Ren goes on the class field trip and meets one Goro Akechi, who both intrigues him but also warrants suspicion. They decide to hang out more often.
> 
> Before Ren actually leaves, he finally meets one more person, who tells him something shocking. This person is someone he would have never thought of meeting face-to-face this early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... you should expect feels and fluff, but mostly feels.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

6/6/16

Tokyo

Subway System

Kasumi Yoshizawa

After School

* * *

The entire train ride there, Kasumi felt extremely anxious and nervous. In her mind, she played all the possible scenarios that could happen.

Some had a happy ending, others she felt as if she would break down and tear up, and the worse scenarios where she would feel ridiculed and embarrassed upon confession and rejection.

Ren happened to be sitting next to her on the train. She was rather jumpy; Ren happened to notice that and put a hand on her hand.

Kasumi didn’t know why, but it seemed to help her calm down. She also realized for the first time that he smelled like coffee; she already knew he worked as a barista, but somehow she seemed to be rather hyper-aware. _He smells good… And he’s a coffee barista, to boot. I guess I’ll have to learn to like coffee._

Ren nudged her. “When’s our stop?”

Kasumi gasps. “Right, we transfer in Shibuya to the JR Line.” Just then, the intercom crackled to life, announcing the next stop is Shibuya.

They got up and as the train grounded to a halt and the doors opened, they got out of the train and made their way to the transfer.

  
  


* * *

Meiji Shrine

Ren Amamiya

* * *

Ren wasn’t expecting Kasumi to bring him to a shrine, of all places. He expected her to take him to the aquarium, or maybe the Ferris wheel in Odaiba, or even perhaps Harajuku. 

Instead, Kasumi brought him here, to Meiji Shrine. He guessed Kasumi really wanted to come to the shrine for the ambiance, and maybe make a prayer.

Kasumi was fidgeting underneath the roof of a small pagoda. Ren gently nudged her. “AH! Senpai, you startled me. I was busy thinking.”

Ren is curious. “Thinking?”

Kasumi took on a melancholic tone. “Today reminds me of that day back in March, with the rain. Every day since, on a rainy day, I would come here first and make a prayer. My sister was the one who always brought me here, and now Sumire… she’s not here, and I honestly sometimes have nightmares about the accident still to this day. I guess you can say my parents, particularly my dad, also is coping in his own way.”

Ren snaps his fingers. “He did call you asking if you needed a ride. Are you saying that’s because --” He stops; Kasumi’s eyes are tearing up.

Ren looks downward. “I’m sorry; it still must be hard for you to talk about it. I’m sorry that I overstepped my boundaries.”

Kasumi shook her head. “No, it’s okay; I brought it up in the first place. Would you like to know what happened?”

Ren nods. “At least, tell me all that you’re willing to share. Don’t force yourself.”

Kasumi looks pained. “As I said, it was a rainy day just like this. Sumire and I were heading home from practice. While I was busy fantasizing about how we were going to show the world our gymnastics, Sumire had different thoughts. She seemed to be despairing that she couldn’t catch up to me at all in terms of skills and praise; on the contrary, I considered her my true rival. I always was jealous of her grace and beauty; I had to work harder to match up to her in those aspects. She... She… She couldn’t deal with the fact that she couldn’t catch up to me as her rival, and she ran away from me. I tried to catch up to her, but one second she was there, and the next, she was… gone. It was a car crash that killed her. I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

Ren manages to find a handkerchief from his belongings and she accepts it, blotting her eyes. “I failed her as an older sister. I should have been more perceptive. I let her become depressed, trying to catch up to me and live by my example.”

Ren took her hands in his own. “Quit beating yourself up over it. I’m sure you did all you could to help her. Sumire… I’m sure she didn’t want that to happen.”

Kasumi screamed, “Then why isn’t she here!? Why is she… gone!?”

Ren looked away. “I can’t tell you that myself. Only she would know why she acted the way she did. All we can do is speculate and honor her memory.” He notices people giving them a look. “I think we caused a commotion.” He made a sign of apology to the passerby.

Ren tugged her along. “We should probably make our prayers.”

He leads her to the large awning covering the temizuya. As Ren begins with his prayer by depositing a large bill, Kasumi is indecisive. She opts for a similar large offering. _I hope whoever out there is listening to my prayer and helps me with it._ She rings the bell, bows twice, and then claps her hand. After a small moment of silence, she bows again. 

Ren was already done, waving to her from a small pagoda with an overhanging roof down from the temiziuya. She joined him there. The rain had already lightened a bit; it was pouring earlier.

She looked around; most of the people earlier seemed to have left, not wishing to stay any longer. 

Ren seems curious about her wish. “What did you wish for, Kasumi?”

Kasumi looks to the side. “I wished that my family will recover from the fact that Sumire won’t be here with us from that point onwards. I also had another wish, but I didn’t want to make two wishes. I didn’t want to be greedy.”

Ren laughs. “I wished that my life wouldn’t be so complex sometimes, but I honestly feel like if it hadn’t been complex, I wouldn’t have met you or anyone else. I also kind of cheated.”

Kasumi is intrigued. “Cheated?”

Ren nods. “I had a different wish I also made.”

Kasumi now can’t let this go. “What’s this other wish?”

Ren smiles. “Kasumi, it seems only right you should share first.”

Kasumi nods. “Well...uh...you see…”

Ren smirks. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

Kasumi absently said, “Cute, right…” She then realizes something. “And what do you think of Takamaki-senpai? You described me as being ‘cute’, but what do you think about her?”

Ren scratches his head. “She’s a… friend? I mean, there was this one time I was completely entranced by her that I looked like an idiot.”

Kasumi looks down. “She’s really beautiful… I can’t even compare to her. I even wonder if the two of you would be perfect for each other. She’s absolutely gorgeous.”

Ren smiles. “Whoever said I liked her? It’s one thing to be stunned by her looks, but it’s a completely different thing to like her.”

Kasumi looks at him. “But would you ever date her if given the opportunity?”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know if I told you this, but my heart already belongs to another girl.”

Kasumi sighs. “Is it anyone I should know? Maybe Niijima-senpai?”

Ren laughs and laughs. Kasumi is annoyed and confused. “Senpai, just why are you laughing!?”

Ren tries to stop laughing, but it took significant effort. “That girl happens to be standing right next to me.”

Kasumi could not believe herself. Here she thought she ruined her chances with Ren, but he seemed to be holding out for her to give in. “You knew I was going to give in?”

Ren immediately ceases chuckling, having chuckled the entire time he tried to stop laughing. “Truthfully I didn’t know exactly what your feelings toward me are, but with all those questions, I had my suspicions.”

Kasumi gasped and looked away. “I’m still… so modest, and I don’t have a great figure, and maybe you won’t like me being jealous of other women, and I see other people over there --”

Ren leaned in close to her ear. She jumped at his sudden move. “You’re selling yourself short… Even if people are here, the proof remains that you like me and are jealous of other women. To be honest, I would be a little concerned if you weren’t jealous.”

Kasumi could only fixate on one thing. “And what if… what if… what if nobody was around?”

Ren smiles and whispers back. “In that case, if you so insist, I will gladly take you right here and now. However, even if there are people around, it wouldn’t stop me.”

Kasumi’s face got redder and redder. She noticed she backed herself into a wall. She sees Ren lean back out, then she tried to turn away and exhale. 

Ren didn’t let her do so, however; he slams the wall right next to Kasumi’s right ear, startling her.

Kasumi shrieked, “Eek!”

Ren looked at her face, grinning. “Your face is so red right now it’s like a strawberry. So cute.”

Kasumi inhaled. She then moved forward and hugged him. Ren didn’t move; she took that as a sign that he knew what she was going to do. “Senpai, I like you. I really like you. I… love you. I want you to be in my life, and the only way I can see that happening is if you can be my… boyfriend. Earlier I prayed that Sumire would also allow me to move on with my life from grief, and I want my confession to mark this occasion when I will cast the weak Kasumi away.”

Ren kisses her forehead, bringing his head against hers. “I’m all yours, Kasumi. My feelings have already been with you since a while back. You just had to make the first move; I was a little worried that you would have kept the relationship between us as friends. However, I knew you would give in to your feelings at some point.”

Kasumi releases Ren from her hug. “If I’m all yours, then kiss me. I want you to --”

Ren stops her with a kiss on the lips. Kasumi tastes the lingering dregs of curry and coffee on his lips as she reciprocates. They smooch for what seems like a dreamlike eternity before they broke apart.

Kasumi brought her hand to her lips. _I did it; I not only confessed to Senpai, I… kissed him._ The thought of the kiss lingers in her head, as she then realizes what she did, and out of pure habit, turns away. 

Ren watched her turn away. _She seems almost entranced yet embarassed. I’m in a relationship. I’m in a relationship with Kasumi, my kohai._ He shakes his head. _I just kissed her and I still can’t believe it._

Ren smiles and turns around. He could see she needs her time to process it. Just then she notices arms wrapped around him, Kasumi hugging him.

Kasumi smiles. Her voice was wavering. “I-I-It’s official. From now on, senpai, look at me. I’m going to accomplish both of our dreams, Sumire and mine’s.”

Ren raises his eyebrows. “But of course. I know your dreams and aspirations about gymnastics matter a lot to you, and now… they’re mine as well. I’ll be cheering for you by your side.”

Kasumi giggled. “That means a lot.” She was in utter bliss; she hadn’t expected this to go swimmingly well. To think she doubted herself considering Ren also knew and associated with other beautiful girls around his age.

Ren extends his arm out. “We should get going. Daylight’s burning. Shall we?” 

Kasumi grips onto his arm, content with her place by his side. “Let’s go.”

They walked out of the shrine area, Ren’s right arm intertwined with Kasumi’s left.

  
  


* * *

6/6/16

Kichijoji

Kasumi Yoshizawa

* * *

Kasumi found herself in a dreamlike state of bliss; she was walking arm-in-arm with the person she liked, and they were in a relationship. 

Ren proved to be every bit as much the gentleman he portrayed himself to be despite his humorous personality. Kasumi almost felt as if she had been robbed of this Ren from the very beginning.

However, that thought, she realized, sounded ludicrous. He had always been kind to her from the very start; she feels like she just appreciated that sentiment more so now than before.

He took her out to Bikkuri Boy for dinner first before escorting her back to Kichijoji. Ren almost wanted to walk her directly home, but she opted for him to see her off a block away; she preferred to keep their relationship a secret for now. She wanted to inform her parents at a later date when they become accustomed to one another.

She is, after all, her dad’s little girl. He was always protective of her, and now even more so because Sumire was gone.

She really did want to parade Ren in front of her parents, but she had to rein in that desire. Her dad’s heart was in the right place when it came to being protective of her. 

When she got home, she admittedly couldn’t rein in her jubilant, joyous mood, that her parents seemed to have noticed. At least, that is what she thought, but they didn’t speak a word about that, aside from her father asking what she was doing that afternoon.

Kasumi replied somberly. “I went to Meiji Shrine with a friend to make a wish with them.”

Shinichi was concerned. “We’re just worried about you, sweetie. We thought it would bring up bad memories of that day; we’re just happy you seem to be fine.”

Akane agreed. “You really seem to be in a different state of mind lately. You also seem a lot happier as of recently. Even today, you seem to be smiling from ear to ear.” She gasped and smiled. “Would it maybe have something to do with a particular Senpai you keep talking about?”

Kasumi covered her face. “Mom! He’s just a really big help and a really good... friend.”

Akane mused, “We should meet him sometime soon. You could invite him to the house.”

Kasumi looked away. “He’s a busy person. He has a job as a barista.”

Shinichi looked impressed. “He’s a coffee barista at his age? He must be incredibly talented.”

Kasumi smiled. “He took me over to the cafe he works at and allowed me to sample his guardian’s curry, along with his coffee. It’s truly incredible.”

Shinichi had a look of realization. “By the way, that cafe doesn’t happen to be Cafe LeBlanc?”

Kasumi is surprised. “You’ve heard about it?”

Shinichi smiles. “It’s been in a couple of magazines from a few years back. A couple of my coworkers have gone there from time to time. They always say the coffee and curry there is to die for. I always wanted to patronize the cafe but never had the time. I should do so if only to meet this elusive Senpai of yours you always keep talking about.”

Kasumi looks down. “Dad! Anyway, I actually ate beforehand, so I’ll be heading to my room. Please excuse me.” She got up and left.

Akane looked at Shinichi. “She’s certainly come a long way. I could still remember the days when she would hole herself up in her room.”

Shinichi nodded. “Yes, she has. However, she’s still stuck copying Kasumi in every aspect. We just have to keep waiting. Hopefully, her senpai will help her in that regard.”

  
  
  


Kasumi was happily humming to herself; today was the best day of her life. She asked Ren out, he accepted, and now they’re officially a couple. She wondered if things could get any better than that.

She then paused. _Today was the best day of my life? Why does that sound so wrong?_ She had a headache. “Aggghhh!” She clutched her temple with her hands. It disappeared in a second. “What was that?”

She sat on her bed. _Why do I feel so uneasy? It’s like my memories don’t belong to me…_ She takes out her phone. She’s almost tempted to text Ren but she didn’t want to take up his time whining about some headaches she’s having. He might tell her to go take some ibuprofen or something.

She decided to go to sleep; she had a long day today, so it’s best if she went to sleep early.

  
  


* * *

6/9/16

Akasaka Mitsuke

TV Studio

Ren Amamiya

* * *

If Ren could rate this trip to the TV studio, he’d probably rate it to be about as boring as going to the landfill to learn how trash gets compacted, recycled, and reused. Even the museum would be more interesting than this.

Some sleazy TV producer tried to recruit Ann; however, Ann was having none of that. Additionally, Ryuji tried to intervene but got shortlisted on cable duty. Ren also got put on cable duty as well; he hoped Ann would be able to fend him off.

Once the trip was done for that day, he and Ryuji met up in the hallway. They got informed that they’d be on set of a TV program the next day

Ryuji was adamantly displeased with everything that happened. “Screw this! I come here expecting that all I’d just have to do is stand around, and I get picked out by some adult to do manual labor, and the worst part of it was that I wasn’t even paid to do it; he just ordered my ass off like it was customary. “It's an experience” my ass! Even going to the bathroom didn’t even make me feel better!

Ann walked in. “You’re too loud! However, I get what you feel though. That entire time when I got ogled by that guy, I felt like some cheap mannequin on a display. That sucked for the both of us.

Ryuji said, “Shitty adults! All they do is order people around without our consent! Well, the Phantom Thieves will show them just how wrong they are!”

Ann nods. “That reminds me, we get to go home straight from here today. We don’t spend much time in this area, so why don’t we relax and check out some shops beforehand?

Morgana pops out of the bag. “Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious! What was that?”

Ryuji remarks, “Oh! Do you mean Dome Town? The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside, they’ve got an amusement park.

Someone walked around the corner, a brown-haired male with an attaché case. He seemed to be around their age. 

Ryuji fidgeted with his foot. “You lost?”

The brown-haired male with the attaché case smiles. “Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms. Are you students of Shujin Academy?”

Ryuji turned around. “Yeah, whaddya want?”

The brown-haired male smiled pleasantly. “I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you. We’ll be filming together, after all. Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi.”

Ryuji was confused. “Filming? What, you a celebrity?”

Ann did a double-take. “You’re _that_ Goro Akechi!?”

Akechi smiled. “The one and only. My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There’s a briefing for tomorrow’s recording that I have to attend. So, you’re going to go have cake now? I missed lunch today, so I’m quite hungry myself…” He chuckles to himself.

Ryuji is confused. “Huh? Cake? What’re you talkin’ about?”

Akechi is surprised. “Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes… No matter, welp, see you tomorrow.”

He leaves. Ren is immediately suspicious; Morgana was the only one who said pancakes, so it means he must have heard Morgana. That could only mean…

Ryuji nods to the both of them. “Well, we’re only killing time standing around. Let’s go to Dome Town!”

He runs off; Ann shouts after him, “Hey, wait up!” 

Ren walks after them. Morgana seemed to share his suspicions in noticing Akechi’s slip-up, through hearing Morgana muse about why Akechi said something about pancakes and why nobody else said so.

  
  


* * *

6/10/16

* * *

Ren found the interview interesting, to say the least. He actually even partook in the program itself by answering Akechi’s question, of course admitting he supported the Phantom Thieves in their endeavors.

He remembered the previous day. Akechi let on more than he said he knew, which made Ren wary of Akechi. After the program, Akechi came to find him.

Akechi walks up to him. “I’m glad I found you. I wanted to thank you in person. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis”

Ren tries not to let his wariness bleed over into his demeanor. “So… does that mean you’ll at least acknowledge the Phantom Thieves are enacting justice for the downtrodden and the weak?”

Akechi is surprised. “This discussion is already proving to be quite meaningful. I’m glad I followed my desire to find you; I can see that I won’t regret making that choice. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier.”

Ren shrugs. “Adults would say that of any teenager they would meet, that teenagers have yet to become worn down to the world and accept the norm. Some adults also fit that criteria, although that’s a rare minority.”

Akechi smiles. “Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say. I’m glad you agree with me in that regard. There are too many irresponsible people in these modern times. I can understand why you’d support the Phantom Thieves.”

He looked to be thinking. “It’s possible that this group is just as you believe and that they are truly acting with good intentions. Since they have special talents, I assume their hearts must be burning with a sense of justice and duty… But that justice is merely a facade concealing their lack of true strength.”

Ren put his hands in his pockets. “How would you define true strength? Do you acknowledge that the world and society is flawed? If you do, how would you begin to correct those flaws? As I see, the Phantom Thieves are the only people who effectively manage to correct these flaws without inefficiency or being stonewalled and sidetracked.”

Akechi covers his mouth as he chuckled. “My, you are truly an interesting debate partner. I believe that these so-called Phantom Thieves would run if they were cornered by a truly powerful opponent.”

Ren raises an eyebrow. “If they would run, they would have already run away from the truth, from dealing with the root of the problem, from dealing with people like Kamoshida and Madarame Ichiryusai. As it stands now, they’d fight to the end based on everything we currently know.”

Akechi is amused. “Oh…? You really are intriguing. I bet you’d make for a worthwhile debate partner on the subject. If it’s alright with you, would you continue sharing your thoughts with me?”

Ren is rather suspicious of Akechi, but at the same time, if he became Akechi’s friend, perhaps he would slip up in the process, as Akechi familiarizes himself more and more with Ren. As they say, _Keep your friends close, your enemies closer._ In truth, Akechi seemed more of a rival to Ren. This would surely be interesting. “I see no problem with that.”

Akechi seems truly pleased. “Thank you, that’s great news. I sense something in you that’s quite different from other people. I guess you can call it my detective’s intuition? Haha, kidding, of course.”

They shake hands. Ren notes Akechi’s arcana. The Justice Arcana, as accurate as it could be. 

Akechi smiles. “Ah, yes -- we should exchange contact info.” They pulled out their phones and used NFC to transfer details. “...And, registered. Well, I hope to see you again sometime soon.”

He leaves, walking off. Just then a man with red glasses walked up to him. “Have you seen Akechi-san?”

Ren nods. “I think you just missed him.”

The man with the red glasses sighed. “I needed to talk with him regarding the show. I was hoping to catch him but it seems he eluded my grasp. Ah, where are my manners? My name is Shinichi Yoshizawa.”

Ren inclines his head. “Likewise, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Ren Amamiya.” He then picks up on the name and the glasses; they do look familiar. “Sir, are you perhaps --?”

Shinichi smiles. “Of course! I am the father of the gymnast extraordinaires. Or rather, an extraordinaire. Hang on, I swear I’ve heard that name before.” He snaps his fingers. “You must be my daughter’s senpai. She has spoken rather glowingly of you, perhaps all the time. My wife and I were rather anxious to meet you; we wanted to meet the person who has been there for our dear, sweet Sumi this time when she’s a new transfer in Shujin.”

Ren smiles. “She oversells me; it is nothing.”

Shinichi nods. “Anyway, I invite you to come over anytime soon. My wife will be happy to meet you in person. I for once am anxious to learn all about you. You did great in the recorded TV special. Please keep looking after Sumire.”

Everything then turned upside down for Ren. “Then Kasumi…?”

Shinichi’s face turned dark. “Sumire told you everything about Kasumi? You two must be closer than I originally had thought. Sumire’s been trying to cope with the passing of Kasumi; in fact, we all are. However, she’s been hit the hardest. We got her to see a counselor, and well… I’m not sure what happened, but she now acts as if she is Kasumi.” He bows down; Ren is startled. “Please, continue to help my daughter! I’m sure that if anyone can help her through this period of grief, it can be you.”

Ren is stuttering. “Mr. Yoshizawa, please get up. You’re attracting attention. I’ll do my best to help her, you have my word.”

Shinichi resumed his normal position. “Sorry… I just care deeply for Sumire. It pains me to watch her act like she is Kasumi; she must have been severely shocked into thinking that we wanted Kasumi to still be here. We still love Sumire and hope she returns to us as the real, genuine Sumire.” His phone beeps; he pulls it out. “Ah, I must get going. I invite you to come visit anytime. Here’s my business card. Please, take care. And please do watch over Sumire.”

He left, leaving Ren speechless and stunned.

Ren left, unsure about everything. Is Kasumi not who she said she is? It doesn’t look as if she’s an imposter; how is she believing she herself is Kasumi? He didn’t peg her dad to be a liar; anyone who prostrates himself before a teenager could never be one.

  
  


* * *

  
  


LeBlanc

Night

* * *

Ren is pacing around the entire attic that even Morgana got antsy and bailed, simply because Ren pacing woke him up from his nap. Morgana did understand the predicament Ren was in; however, he had no words of advice to offer him.

Ren sat on his bed. He ran through the entire time he knew Kasumi. She didn’t seem odd or exhibited any strange behavior; she truly seemed to be a kind girl who had trouble with her lack of confidence. 

That said, he can’t discount what her father said about Sumire. According to him, Sumire was living a life pretending to be someone else, her dead sister, Kasumi, since that accident in March. He remembered when she confessed to him. He touched his lips. Was that kiss even based on something real? Were her feelings real?

In all fairness, he was attracted to her right from the very beginning, but he knew he couldn’t push her, due to her wariness of him. Of course, as time went by, she got more acquainted and relaxed with him that he believed he stood a chance. 

When they went to the Jazz Club and they had that little talk, his heart sank. She wasn’t even interested; of course, he had to respect her decision. He didn’t want to make things awkward between them as friends. 

Of course, they had that little spat between them while he was helping her evaluate her current cooking skills; they did make up for their little disagreement, but he thought that was the end of any hope for him.

When they were out shopping around, he thought by the end of it that Kasumi sounded and acted funny, enough so that he began to suspect something was up. Of course, he tried to play it cool; he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

4 days ago, the day Sumi confessed to him, she kept dropping enormous hints, so he finally understood her intent, yet he tried to act clueless around her. It wouldn’t do for him to give up his cards.

When they got to the shrine, he admitted it was a weird place for her to confess to him, but she somehow made it work. At least, he should have paid more attention to her backstory; he really did feel sorry for her, and he did feel as if something was up, but he was too caught up in the atmosphere and calming Sumi down that he pushed that sense of uneasiness aside.

He groaned; everything just had to get more and more complicated. The question now is how will he approach Sumi from now on knowing this? She’s bound to notice that something is up with him.

He went to bed; this topic was messing him up. He was hoping a good night of sleep would help him process everything.

_Is the person who I knew as Kasumi Yoshizawa a fabrication? A lie? Is my relationship with her based on a sham? Do I value... Sumire enough to want things to work out?_

_What happened to Sumire that made her think she was Kasumi?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week (as in tomorrow - next Sunday) I will not be updating this fic; I will be updating Rebel Redux.
> 
> Please support my other fic if you can.
> 
> To the story:
> 
> She finally confesses to him. Yay! Although, she begins by dredging up a lot of bad memories, and she needs Ren's shoulder to cry on.
> 
> We finally meet our lord and savior, Goro Pankechi. Of course, Ren is prepared for his bullshit fake persona, although he doesn't realize that Goro has a bullshit fake persona.
> 
> We see Ren meet with Shinichi (sorry about that fib in the description, it would have given it away), who tells Ren the truth (at least, Ren believes it to be the truth) about the person who he thought and introduced herself as Kasumi, that it is in actuality Sumire.
> 
> Ren, of course, now doubts whether this whole relationship is legitimate, and seriously wonders if he is taking advantage of a girl whose current mental condition is unstable.
> 
> As I see it, he has three options:
> 
> 1\. He breaks up with her. Kasumi (Sumire in cognitive cloaking) is heartbroken and they both become alienated from one another.  
> 2\. He stays in the relationship no matter what, in essence refusing to believe her father and invalidating the idea that Sumire is there underneath.  
> 3\. He stays in the relationship only because he feels leaving her alone would do her no good. At the same time, he can't ignore what he just learned.
> 
> How do you feel he should approach that?
> 
> P.S: I dropped a Mahouka (The Irregulars at Magic High School) reference in the story because that reference is lowkey AF funny and Ren is that type of person who does funny stuff. It suits his character too well.


	18. Ch 17: Floundering in MisFortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke meet up to discuss the implications of Akechi's interview, but to no avail on how to proceed. They decide to sleep on it, before also celebrating Yusuke joining the Phantom Thieves with hot pot.
> 
> Kasumi (now referred to Sumi from now on in Ren's POV) joins them when Ryuji, Ann, and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys... I've been sick the last half of the week prior and halfway up to this week, then got invested in the Elections. That seriously slowed down my writing speed and publication, and I don't know if it will recover until the Elections are over. The chapter isn't exactly well-polished too, but it's the best I can come up with in this environment.
> 
> I can most definitely say Ch 18 will be out on Friday, probably Friday night.
> 
> I apologize for the lack of communication; I did promise I would update you, and I will try better in that regard. As a partial make-up, today's chapter will be slightly meatier than usual, even though it's only the hot-pot scene and lifting the anime public baths scenes.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

6/11/16

Shujin Academy

Lunchtime

Ren Amamiya

* * *

Ren, Ann, and Ryuji agreed to meet up in the courtyard at lunch to discuss the ramifications and implications of Akechi’s interview.

As customary, they were waiting for Ann to arrive.

Ryuji slammed his fist on the vending machine. “...Man, that detective from yesterday really pissed me off! We’re some kinda threat? Let’s see him do it, then! If someone else could help ‘em, we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!”

Ren cleared his throat as he looked around. “Quiet down! Well, he is a detective consulting with the police. It’d be more remiss if he wasn’t at least skeptical of the Phantom Thieves. He’s the Phantom Thieves’ biggest threat.” Ren thought it best to hold onto what he discovered on the 9th; Akechi hasn’t done anything too overly suspicious yet to warrant any digging.

Ann walked in and bonked Ryuji on the head. She said while chewing, “You’re being way too loud.”

Ryuji rebutted, “Who cares? Everybody’s talkin’ about this stuff anyways. It’d just be more suspicious if we were whisperin.’”

Ren bonks Ryuji on the head. “Do I have to remind you if we get caught, we won’t be stealing hearts anymore? We’ll be imprisoned for being vigilantes, despite the corruption we’re effectively cleaning up. I don’t hear anyone else claiming to be the Phantom Thieves, so put a lid on it.”

Ryuji nurses his head as he looks at the both of them. He looks at Ann still munching. “Hey, you really just gonna keep eatin’ and eatin’ and eatin’ those things all by yourself!? Gimme some!”

Ann stops chewing, and sets the bag on the table, as she tauntingly smirks at Ryuji. “Sorry, just ate the last one.”

Morgana cautions them. “You guys are too laid back. The police are getting involved now, you know.”

Ren scoffs. “Finally, someone who understands the magnitude of what we’re dealing with. Of course, Yusuke would also count, but he’s not here. Between Ryuji shouting every other second about how we’re Phantom Thieves and Ann’s laidback, carefree nature, I’d give us not long before someone, maybe the Student Council President, catches us.”

Ryuji and Ann hung their heads. “Sorry…”

Ann continues. “So you think it’s true? We’ll be okay if we keep doing this… right?”

Ryuji scoffs. “We can’t let the cops scare us outta bein’ phantom thieves.”

Ren smacked his head. “They can arrest us if someone overheard you and took your words literally. Not to mention, Miss Student Council President is looking for the Phantom Thieves, or did you forget that?”

Ann brought up the Black Mask. “And… what about that weird guy from Madarame’s Palace? Isn’t there a lot we don’t know?”

Just then a flash illuminated them. They were surprised. Ren looked in that direction and he saw Makoto Niijima, holding her phone.

Ryuji was surprised. “The hell?”

Makoto had a triumphant look on her face. “You three seem to be having so much fun. I’m a little jealous.”

Ryuji snarked at Makoto. “Are you snoopin’ on us again? We said before, we don’t know nothin’.”

Makoto played dumb. “Why do you think I’m here to question you again? Could it be that you’re hiding something? My ears are always open to the troubles of my peers, you know.”

Ren looked around. “No, I’m open as a book.” He decided to play with Niijima a little bit. “It’s been a while since we ran into each other in Kichijoji. I trust you enjoyed reading that book so much you forgot it was upside down.”

Makoto slightly blushed. “A-Ah, yes. It was a good read.”

Ren smiled. “I do have some trouble I need to share with you. You see, there’s this girl that keeps following me everywhere, inside and outside of school. The thing is, I don’t recall having done anything even remotely wrong, and all I’m doing after school is going to assorted jobs, shopping, and hanging out with friends. What do you think I suspected of that girl?”

Makoto’s cheeks tinged red. “W-Well, I don’t know. I can’t say for sure.”

Ann was growing even more uncomfortable about how this conversation got sidetracked. “You’re really that hungry for a good letter of recommendation. Of course you are. Nobody would take on your annoying job if they weren’t.”

Makoto’s face took on a glare. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ann walked forward. Ren could feel the sparks flying between the two, the tension increasing. “...You’re student council president, right? Wouldn’t you have known about Kamoshida?”

Makoto looked down. “Of course not! He honestly was a good teacher until that day…”

Ann continued laying into Makoto. “Oh, but you always take the teacher’s side. That’s what a good council president does, right?”

Makoto rebutted. “Then… how about you? What did you do for your friend? You were much closer to her than I was, so how did you help?”

Ann was furious. “There wasn’t any way to help! By myself… I couldn’t do anything for her!”

Makoto responded. “There’s no need to shout!”

Ryuji laid one on Makoto as well. “If those Phantom Thieves are out there helpin’ people… I’d root for ‘em, no questions asked. They gotta be more dependable than some people I know.” Ren knew what Ryuji just said wounded Makoto to the core, as she stepped back in shock.

Ren decided to ask Makoto a question. “Can I ask you something? I’ve always been wanting to know this. You said you didn’t know Kamoshida was capable of the horrible things he confessed to doing. That day when Suzui-san jumped… did you not suspect the opposite or were you too blinded by your ineptitude that you doubled down on your ignorance of everything that was happening around you? Did you stop to think that something was seriously wrong when that happened?”

Makoto turned around. Not looking at them, she said, “...Just make sure you show up to your classes, all right?” She walks away, clearly distraught. Truth be told, Ren didn’t feel that sorry for her, considering her indecisiveness when it came to Shiho’s suicide. He remembered her standing there, talking to some teacher. She should have contained the scene around Shiho, not spend time dilly-dallying with some adults about the particulars.

Ann watched Makoto turn the corner and then turned to face both Ren and Ryuji. “You know what I asked earlier about whether we’ll be okay if we keep this up? I take it back. I’d be ashamed to let it end now…”

Ryuji nodded. “Hell yeah. It’s about time we find our next target too.”

Ren sighed. “And there goes my warning... Anyway, we should meet up in Shibuya. Yusuke needs to be filled in on what we discussed.”

Ann and Ryuji nodded. With that, they broke to get back to class.

* * *

Shibuya 

After School

* * *

Ren, Ryuji, and Ann met up with Yusuke in Shibuya square. That being said, Yusuke was lugging around a surprising amount of stuff with him; is this what an artist does on the go? Ren knows that Yusuke just moved out of Madarame’s, but he believed Yusuke had informed them that he was granted stay at the Kosei High dorms.

Yusuke perused his phone, checking the Phan Site. “Comments are coming in at an alarming rate. However, negative ones seem to be more prominent. ‘A criminal group with unknown goals that does whatever it wants in the name of justice.’ Huh…”

Ryuji looked down. “It’s prolly ‘cause of Akechi… TV’s got some crazy sway.”

Yusuke seems pained. “He’s free to deny our actions, but being cursed by his influence is another thing entirely.”

Ann seems exasperated. “Just when we were starting to get people to believe in us too…”

Ren clears his throat. “It’s to be expected, considering how Akechi’s been idolized by the public. All we have to do is make sure his popularity doesn’t hinder our work.”

Ryuji nods. “All we gotta do is take down another hot shot, yeah?”

Yusuke poses a question. “...Well, do you have any ideas who this next ‘hot shot’ could be?”

Ryuji was irritated. “I ain’t got a thing… yet… Dammit, this is real irritatin’... By the way, what’s up with that luggage?”

Yusuke clarifies. “Oh, I decided to leave the school dorms. They were not only filthy, but too noisy as well… No true art could come from such a place.”

Ryuji scratches his head. “What’re you gonna do then? You can’t go back to that shack, right?”

Yusuke said with a straight face, “I was planning on staying at Takamaki-san’s - I mean, Ann’s house. I’ve even prepared a thank-you gift. I hope it’s to your parents’ liking.”

Ren bursts out laughing; Yusuke and Ryuji looks at him with a quizzical look. Trying to quell his outburst, he manages to say in between fits of laughter, “Yusuke, I think that would break the agreement about you not painting her nude. Also, she might literally kill you if you forced yourself into her place.”

Ann, eyes wide, shrieks. “WHAT!? There’s no way that’s gonna happen! Also, my parents travel abroad, so there’s even no need for a housewarming gift.”

Yusuke stumbles backward in shock. “Impossible…”

Ryuji chastises Yusuke. “You’re the impossible one!”

Yusuke murmurs, “But I spent everything I had on these delectable Japanese sweets…”

Ren casts a glance at him. “You planned to BRIBE Ann’s parents with sweets? Listen, even if they were here, I’d think it would take a lot more than sweets to let you stay with them, never mind the fact that Ann probably wouldn’t even let you live with her.”

Ann seems frustrated that Yusuke didn’t even get the gist. “That’s not the issue here!” She then took on a more concerned tone. “Seriously though… what’re we gonna do about him?”

Ren throws up a suggestion. “Manga cafe?”

Yusuke looks away. “I can’t afford the rates.”

Ryuji sighs. “You’re seriously hopeless with money.” Ann nods in agreement, sighing. 

Morgana then spoke up. “Well, seeing as Yusuke is an important member of our team… I’ll lend a hand! Come stay at our place! It’s dirty, but at least you’ll have somewhere to sleep!”

Ryuji looks at Morgana. “Why’re you the one calling the shots? As far as I remember, you’re freeloading off of Ren too, or did you forget? Ren should be the one calling the shots about that.”

Ren points at Ryuji. “That. What he said. He’s right, you know; you’re freeloading off of me since I’m technically the one offering him a place. You don’t have the authority, Morgana. That being said… Yusuke, I don’t mind if you crashed at our place. Of course, I’ll probably have to ask my guardian about that arrangement.”

Ann recalls something. “Don’t you two live in a cafe? I’ve been wondering about that for a while. Yongen’s not too far, is it?”

Mona popped out of Ren’s bag. “Nope! And the cafe’s only a minute walk from the station.”

Ann smiles. “How about we go there now? We can have a party to celebrate Madarame’s change of heart!”

Ryuji whoops. “Ooh, good idea! We can make it a welcome party for Yusuke too!”

Ann is ecstatic. “All right, it’s decided!”

Ren just looked at them. _What the fuck just happened? Anyway, it’s true we didn’t have a group celebration yet for Yusuke._

Yusuke looks at Ren. “Sorry to cause you trouble.”

Ren waves it away. “Don’t worry about it. We’re friends; friends look out for each other. In his mind, he drifts over to the thought of Sumi. _How am I supposed to react to what I found out? She’s my friend but… this changes everything._

Yusuke adds, “By the way, I prefer sleeping on a futon.”

Ren shakes his head in wonder at how Yusuke seemed to be demanding things that someone at his position couldn’t negotiate for. He and Yusuke follow Ann and Ryuji down to the subway.

Morgana smiles. “It’ll be up to you to convince the chief.”

Ren sighs. “You never had any authority to make that decision in the first place, Morgana, so don’t go trying to claim credit for something you didn’t have the authority for right now.”

* * *

It was a while, but they finally reached Yongen-Jaya. Ren took the lead; it was barely a minute before they stood out in front of LeBlanc. 

They walked in. Sojiro was busy checking stock while they walked in. However, he must have heard them.

Ann stretches, noticing the cozy atmosphere and the ambiance. “Ah, what a nice smell…”

Ryuji shrugs yet adds “This place looks so outdated… I can’t say I hate it though.”

Yusuke replies, “People refer to that as ‘retro.’”

Sojiro turns around. His eyes lock on Ren. “Hm? Who’re they?”

Ann smiles. “Hello!”

Sojiro is surprised; whether it be from shock or something else, Ren doesn’t know. “I get the guys, but another girl?”

Ann quizzically asks, “Ren has really helped us a lot lately.” Her eyes knit together. “Another girl?”

Ryuji shouts, “Hey! Ren-Ren, what’s the big idea? I thought we were both in the same boat.”

Sojiro elaborates. “Red hair, cheerful attitude, and a surprising appetite.”

Ren tries to explain. “Look! Kasumi and I just happened to hang out at the batting cages nearby; she got hungry and I suggested that we stop by LeBlanc.”

Ann gasps. “That gymnast girl who you invited to go with us to the buffet? She’s so slim… and she probably could eat more than I do.” Ann sounded envious.

Ren nods. “That’s the one. Ryuji, Kasumi and I aren’t in a relationship then.”

Yusuke then has to say the worst thing possible. “You said ‘then’ but why use the past tense?”

Ren changes the subject quickly. “Sojiro, you and I should let them taste-test your coffee.”

Sojiro crosses his arm. “Heh, I bet you’re the ones doing all the helping.”

Ann disputes. “No, really, he’s been great.”

Sojiro raised his eyebrow, but he didn’t question it. “It’s on the house then. You’re helping, though.”

Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke take a seat, while Ren fires up the coffee siphon and begins taking out some beans.

Sojiro whips up two cups of coffee for Ann and Yusuke; Ryuji takes a glass of soda. Both of them took a measured sip.

Ann lavishes praise. “Wow… It’s delicious.”

Yusuke seemed to be in bliss. “Indeed, there’s great depth to its acidity.”

Ann has a lightbulb moment. “Oh yeah, I remember now! I think I’ve seen Leblanc mentioned in a magazine before…”

Sojiro scratches his head, playing the modest proprietor. “That was a long time ago.”

Ryuji had his eyes wide. “For real? Gimme a taste.” He reaches for Ann’s mug and takes a sip, only to instantly recoil. “Blech!” He sets it back, and then takes a deep chug of his glass of soda. “It’s so bitter! This has gotta be cruel and unusual punishment!”

Sojiro chuckles. “Eh, I didn’t drink coffee when I was a kid either. These’re your friends, yeah? Go on and take them up to your room. No need to stay down here.”

Ann is rather suspiciously excited. “Ooh, I wanna see!”

Ren shrugs. “Not really something special; you’d be disappointed at how plain it looks.”

Sojiro nods. “It’s only an attic; I guess you kids have these wild fantasies about lofts.”

Ryuji intersects with his complaint, “Man, that bitter taste just won’t leave my mouth…”

Ren walks out of the bar area to head upstairs, Yusuke following suit. He gets up, thanking Sojiro. “Thank you very much for the drink.”

Ryuji is full of glee. “Up these stairs! Oh, and thanks for the soda!”

Ryuji and Yusuke head up first, Ann staying behind. Sojiro gets in a word. “So you’re, uhh…”

Ann replies in a bubbly tone. “Ann. Ann Takamaki.”

Sojiro muses, “Ann-chan, huh… That’s a nice name. You got a boyfriend?”

Ann is mildly off-put by the strange question, but responds. “Nope. Never have, either.”

Ryuji shouts from the attic, “Hey, you gotta get up here! This place’s freakin’ insane!”

Ren’s voice also emanated. “Ryuji, it’s just an attic. Nothing fancy. Quit getting her hopes up high.”

Sojiro motioned. “Go on.” 

Ann nods and walks toward the stairs, but not before grabbing the bags Ryuji and Ren left behind.

Sojiro muses to himself. “Huh, sweet girl.”

Ryuji was busy pandering to Yusuke upstairs. “Whaddya think of this room? I dunno where to begin…”

Yusuke acted calm. “It seems quite ordinary to me.” Ren nods at that statement; the attic was really nothing special.

Ryuji sighs. “For real?” He gestures at the chocolate fountain. “How the hell is that here? How is no chocolate spilling over?”

Ren shrugs. “Beats me. I got it while hanging out with Ann at the Wilton Buffet one time.

Ann walks up. She looks around. “Oh…”

Ryuji gestures. “See? Ain’t this crazy?”

Ann corrects Ryuji. “It’s cleaner than I thought it would be.”

Ren just shifts his glasses. “Took me several days to get this room up to snuff when I got here. The first day I dusted and mopped the floor though…”

Ryuji just shrieks in apparent shock that his sentiment wasn’t shared. “What!?”

Ren just gestures. “Well, we should sit down. We’ll be here for a while, so might as well get comfy.”

They find places to sit. Ren sat on his bed, Ann on the couch, Ryuji leaning against the workbench, and Yusuke just standing. Ren vaguely remembers that there are chairs stacked in the far corner of the room; he wonders why Yusuke or Ryuji didn't pull them up yet.

Yusuke takes out his phone and peruses the news. “We’re all over the news. Even those who previously believed in us have been influenced by the comments made on TV.”

Ryuji shrieks in anger, “This is all that effin’ Akechi’s fault!”

Yusuke chastises Ryuji. “Keep it down. We don’t want anyone hearing us.”

Ann mellows in the wake of such information. “At this rate we’re just gonna worry everyone instead of give them courage…”

Ren inserts his opinion. “Well, Akechi is a public figure, and we’re… well, we’re not public. Additionally, he has the benefit of appearing on TV and the reputation to boot. Even though we’ve proven ourselves with Kamoshida and Madarame, Akechi has had the time to build his reputation and image.”

Ryuji looks at him. “What do we do then?”

Ren looks down. “We will just have to keep doing what we do: changing people’s hearts for the better. Given enough time and enough proof of the good we can accomplish, we will sway the public to our side.”

Morgana adds on, “We need to find a way to make our righteousness known to society. It’s time we think about our next move. You were planning on discussing that today, right?”

Yusuke nods, affirming the common sentiment among all five of them. “Yes. First, we need to search for a candidate.”

Ryuji sighs, adding, “It’s not like we’re just gonna stumble upon some important target though. You guys don’t know anyone, do you?”

Ann mutters, “I don’t…”

Yusuke shakes his head. “Me neither…”

Ryuji turns to Ren. “Whaddya think, Leader?”

Ren sighs. “We’ll just have to sleep on it. Anyway, it’s best that we lay low for a bit; with Miss Student Council President, the media attention, and Akechi, I say that it’s wise for us to take our time looking for a new target. The news and Mishima’s site hasn’t coughed up anything particularly useful as of yet. 

Ryuji closes his eyes in anger. “Dammit… We’re never gonna prove Akechi wrong at this rate.” Ren would have liked to dispute that fact considering everything they’re doing hasn’t proven Akechi right in the same sense but refrained from doing so.

Just then an immense stomach growl broke the silence. Ren, Ryuji, and Ann were jolted by the sound. Yusuke looks pained. “Sorry… I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday…”

Ann is shocked. “And you spent all your money on that box of sweets!?”

Ryuji is not surprised. “Dude, just how much did you have?”

Ann sighs, ending that train of thought. “Anyway, we’ll just have to sit tight until we can find another target. So…” Her face brightened up. “How about that welcome party?”

Ryuji snarks, “Someone’s excited.”

Ann giggles, pointing. “I think I found something. Isn’t that a portable stove? Can’t we make hot pot on it?”

Morgana is onboard with the idea. “That sounds great! I’ve heard that eating hot pot together brings people closer!”

Ryuji has a wide smile. “Anything with meat’s fine by me!”

Yusuke has a simple request. “I only ask that we finish it off with porridge. Extra parsley, of course.”

Ann looks over to Ren. “So, what do you say?”

Ren shifts his glasses so that the light reflects off of them. “No hot pot would be complete without udon. We’ll finish it off with that!”

Yusuke turns around, mouth agape. “Whaaat!?”

Ryuji looks fatigued. “‘What,’ my ass! You don’t have any cash!” He gets up. “C’mon, let’s go buy ingredients.”

Yusuke turns around, musing. “Well, I’ll need gingko nuts, wonton wrappers, and…”

Ann gets up too. “We’ll take care of the shopping. Could you borrow a pot from downstairs while we’re out? We can split the cost later.” The three of them left.

Morgana crows, “Looks like this welcome party is going to turn out quite lively.”

Ren just absently nods, thinking about Sumire. What is he going to do with that knowledge?

Ren waves his hand. “I’ll be downstairs. Don't make a mess, Morgana."

He walks down the stairs to the cafe. Sojiro seems to be relatively free, so he walked over to Sojiro behind the bar. “I heard you’re all having hot pot for dinner.”

Ren awkwardly laughs. “Yeah, it came to that. Wanna join us?”

Sojiro sputters, keeping a straight face. “Don’t you know how busy I am? You guys go have fun. Her name was Ann, right? She’s a nice girl.” Sojiro strangely sported a smile; Ren couldn’t pin down what assumptions Sojiro was making right now, but he could hazard a guess.

Ren nods. “She is.”

Sojiro continues. “She said your friend doesn’t have anywhere to go. Asked if I could take him in for a bit. I guess she thought it’d be too pitiful for you to ask, since you’re already freeloading. Hmm… Where did I put that pot? Try looking around.”

Ren heads to the kitchen and looks around. He eventually notices a cabinet full of kitchen supplies; he rummages through it and finds an old earthenware vessel.

The doorbell rings; Ren, in a start, smacks his head against the cabinet ceiling. “Ow!” He manages to retrieve the pot intact, but he has a little headache now. 

Sojiro, checking on Ren, turns around. “You guys back…” He then has a look of surprise. “Miss Yoshizawa. It’s a pleasure to have you frequent my establishment.”

Ren spins around. There he saw Kas… no, she’s Sumire… standing on the opposite side of the bar. She smiled over at Ren. Ren tried desperately to give her a smile back, but couldn’t. He opted for an incline of his head. “I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and I’d thought to drop by for some curry.”

Sojiro stroked his beard. “Oh? Well, I’m certainly glad to hear you’ve taken a liking of my curry.” He turns over to Ren. “Isn’t she also one of your friends? Aren’t you going to invite her?”

Sumi inclines her head. “Invite me to what?”

Ren laughs. “We’re having hot pot for dinner. You want to join us?”

Sumi puts up her hands. “I couldn’t possibly…”

Sojiro chuckles. “Just accept his invitation, miss.”

Sumi smiles. “All right; I’ll make sure to pay for my share then.”

Ren sets the pot on the counter and brings out his phone. “Let me text Ann and the rest of the gang to get more ingredients. You can wait upstairs; I’ll need help with setting up anyway.”

Ren texts the group chat. _Kasumi dropped by. I asked her if she wanted to join, and she said yes. Don’t worry; she plans on paying for her share, just make sure you get more stuff._

Ann texts back. _Roger! I remember being surprised back at the buffet… I’ll be sure to grab additional portions of everything!_

Ren pockets his phone only to find that Kasumi is now holding the pot. “Sumi…?”

Sumi just smiles. “Well, if I’m going to make myself useful, I’ll start with carrying this pot upstairs.” She walks off.

Ren calls after her. “Be careful with everything!” He sighs.

Sojiro’s voice cuts through. “So… what’s the deal with you and her?”

Ren turns around. Sojiro is enjoying the spectacle. “Nothing much.”

Sojiro chuckles. “That alone tells me more than what I need to know. Now, what’s the problem? You can’t look at her face, you can’t smile back… you seem to involuntarily avoid her even when she is in front of you.”

Ren sighs. “The truth is, I found out something about her. It’s not something that would make me reevaluate her character, but it changes my entire perspective about her drastically. I can’t look at her and see the same person I thought I knew.”

Sojiro leans against the counter. “So this tidbit about her changes what you thought you knew about her so much so that she seems to be a different person?” He pinches his nose. “All right, if you’re my apprentice, you take this to heart. If you screw up, it’ll reflect badly on me.” He adjusts his glasses. “The thing is, women are full of mysteries. Of course, men will learn secrets that change their perspective of the lady they’re seeing. Some secrets are minor and some major. I’ve experienced firsthand my fair share of finding out secrets, and there are really only two ways to respond.”

Ren nods. “Two ways.”

Sojiro continues. “It’s really simple. You adapt or you give up. Each person has secrets, or otherwise, they wouldn’t be human. People in a relationship… both sides have their own secrets they would like to keep. Of course, the best-case scenario will never always happen, so couples will have those rare moments where one side finds out something the other meant to take to the grave. What do they do concerning that? They either have to accept and work around it or they just… give up on it, severing ties.”

Sojiro leans in. “I’ve seen plenty of couples break up, and you… you don’t strike me as the type of guy that gives up at all.”

Ren sports a weak grin. “Thanks, Boss. I just needed someone to help me sort through this problem with some advice. It’s more complex than you think it is, though. Nevertheless, it’s given me some food for thought.”

Sojiro quickly shows a hint of a smile before returning to a neutral expression. “It’s almost time for the others to get back from their shopping trip, so I’ll leave you be. I’ll be down here for a while though… Just be careful with the fire, okay? You should probably help miss Yoshizawa out; I don’t want her damaging anything up there.”

Ren nods and walks up. Morgana happened to be sitting right at the stairs. “I thought this was a welcoming party for Yusuke!? Why did you invite your girlfriend here with us!?”

Ren sighed and whispered, “For one thing, she came here, and two, if Boss didn’t say anything about it, she would have just come for coffee and curry.” He then paused. “thIs it me, Morgana, or do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?”

Morgana sputtered, “Jealousy? Of course not, I’ll have you know that once I get my human body back, I’ll woo Lady Ann faster than you can call the maid service.”

Ren wags a finger. “If you _ever_ get a human body back. Anyway, Ann seems to dote on you about as much as any girl would, which is to say… you have absolutely no chance with her.”

He walks away, Morgana just staring at him. Sumi surprisingly already set up the table and set the pot on it.

He brings over the portable stove and sets the stove up.

He also grabs some chairs and sits down on one of them. “How’s practice going?”

She sits down next to him and leaned into his shoulder. “It’s been going… fine, I guess. Nothing really noteworthy to say. I do wish it was going better than I expected. I’m hoping that by hanging out with you today and eating hot pot, I’ll re-energize for the next day!”

Ren pats her head. “I’m always cheering for you, Sumi.”

A voice rings out. “What the eff, dude!?”

Ren and Sumi look to see Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke standing in the stairwell.

They walk up, dropping the bags. Ryuji pointed at Ren. “You said earlier that you and she weren’t in a relationship, but how the hell is that true? You’re acting too lovey-dovey… I thought we were bros, Ren-Ren. I thought we all were still single.”

Ren and everyone turned to look at Ryuji. He stepped back. “What!? What did I even say? Is it wrong for me to want a girlfriend?”

Ren is about to respond but Sumi beat him to the punch. She wrapped herself around Ren, only making the atmosphere in the attic even more awkward “Well, Ren and I are in a relationship now. Do you have a problem with that, Sakamoto-senpai?” She was smiling sweetly in what Ren described as a rather menacing way. Ren is unsure how she managed to look so pleasant smiling like that while exuding a chilling aura.

Ryuji paled, then raised his hands and shook vigorously. “N-N-No, I don’t.” He turned to Ren. “Awesome, buddy. Good luck, you’ll need it.” He gave a shaky thumbs-up. 

Ren sighs. “Oh dear, I think we broke Ryuji. Sumi, you honestly for a split second terrified me.”

Sumi just smiled. “Oh, Senpai, you’re exaggerating everything.” Ren wasn’t completely convinced by that, but he dropped everything.

Ren gestures. “Let’s get this party started!”

With that they begin preparing, adding the water, turning the portable stove on, and boiling it before adding the ingredients. Once everything was added, they thoroughly boiled the contents before it was time to eat.

They feasted all through the rest of the evening. It was hours later when they were completely done eating, horsing around. Sumi, as expected, ate several times everyone’s share. She seemed relatively unfazed by it; now that he was on the subject, she didn’t say much the entire time.

Ryuji groaned. “Oh, I can’t eat another bite.”

Morgana complimented Ann. “That was delicious, Lady Ann. I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful bride some--”

Ann yawns. “Sorry, I’m gonna have to borrow the sofa.” She leans over and begins to drift off to sleep. 

Ryuji and Morgana try to lean in and look at her undergarments, but Sumi tries to intervene. “Sakamoto-senpai, you probably shouldn’t do that…”

Ryuji halts in his tracks and leans back into his original position. Morgana just turns around from his previous position. Ann’s snores hit them. Morgana is utterly surprised. “She’s asleep already!?” 

Ren nods, saying, “Good food has that effect. It’s called a food coma.” Sumi, by now, thought and knew that Morgana was more intelligent than the average housecat, and he may have also told her at one point that he likes to talk to Morgana as if Morgana understood him and the others. To her ears, Morgana just happens to be meowing and mewling a lot. 

Ryuji adds, “It’d be weird if she wasn’t tired. We should let her sleep.”

Morgana then notices Yusuke is in a state of listless despair. “What’s wrong, Yusuke?”

Yusuke sighs. “I don’t know how long it’s been since I had such a delicious meal like that. Back at Madarame’s, I barely ate decent fare, and Madarame has only taken me out occasionally for delicious restaurant fare.” Yusuke then has a question. “By the way, Ryuji… how do you know Ann?”

Ryuji just bluntly says, “Huh? Oh, we went to middle school together.”

Morgana asks, “What was Lady Ann like back then?”

Ryuji shrugs. “Not so different from now. Once we got to high school, we ended up in different classes and stopped talkin’... I don’t think she had many friends. I mean she grew up overseas, plus there’s her looks. The popular kids hate her; the quiet ones stay away.”

Yusuke contemplates everything. “I see… So, what about you three?”

Ryuji is a little surprised. “Us?”

Yusuke nods. “This is a great opportunity to get to know each other better. You know every detail of my past at this point. It’s only fair you tell me every detail of yours.” 

Ryuji sighs. “So you got nothin’ to lose, huh? All right, I’ll tell you. It’s just a normal story about a rotten kid though.” He leans forward, preparing. “My dad left when I was young… Ever since then it’s just been me and my mom. I was actually tryin’ to get a track scholarship so I could make things easier for her. In the end, I just screwed it all up. Turns out I’m a pretty bad son, huh?” He self-deprecates as he chuckles. “Back when I was a first-year, my mom got called out to school for me raisin’ my hand at Kamoshida. All the teachers kept houndin’ her for what I did, but she just stayed quiet through it all…” His face tensed. “I’ll never forget the look she had on her face though… On the way home, she… she apologized to me. For bein’ a single mom and all…” His face fell. “I honestly broke within when I heard her. I let her down; I should have played it smart like all the others, but when Kamoshida talked shit about my mother, I couldn’t let it go. She sacrificed a lot for me, and I thought by raising my hand, I would be respecting her sacrifices for me, but everything that happened afterwards… it made me doubt everything I had done. However, at that point, I already got pegged as a troublemaker, so I just went with the self-image people had of me.”

Sumi speaks up. “Ryuji-senpai… you shouldn’t feel sorry. I don’t know what I would have done in that situation, but you defended your image of your mother. You shouldn’t feel guilty over defending your parents for what they can’t control.”

Yusuke looks down. “So that’s what happened… They say at school that everyone is equal, but in reality that’s a gross oversimplification… I understand how you feel.”

Ryuji just nods. “Thanks, man. To be honest, it’s been a while, and honestly, I feel I got my vengeance when we exposed Kamoshida for the world to see. Of course, when it comes to gettin’ labeled, nobody’s got it worse than Ren.”

Yusuke nods but turns to Sumi. “I would like to ask Ren about his experiences, but I believe this is the first time we have met. I would like to know your connection with Ren over there. I would love to depict your bonds of love on a canvas if I could have your permission.”

Ren coughs. “Sorry… maybe later. As it stands right now, neither Sumi nor I are exactly comfortable with that idea.” Sumi vigorously nods in support at Ren's statement. 

Sumi looks over at Yusuke. “You are…?”

Yusuke clears his throat. “Ah, forgive me. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I am an artist and I see that we’re mutual friends of Ren. He’s honestly been a great help to me since he has helped me open my eyes to the ugliness that had been brewing in my life.”

Sumi nods. “Kasumi Yoshizawa.” Ren couldn’t help but involuntarily wince; it hurts him to see that she was invested in maintaining an identity that was not her own.

Ren raises his eyebrow. “You’ll always be Sumi to me, though.” Sumi giggled before leaning into him.

Ryuji was watching with pure envy. “Quit flexing on us, Ren-Ren! I don’t need to see you flirt in front of me; what’d that say about my manhood?”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “Hey, come on now. To tell you the truth, I’d never expected to be in a relationship. I always assumed that I’d keep to myself for the entire year, yet here I am, surrounded by friends and in a relationship.”

Yusuke spoke up. “Now that you say that, I truly am curious as to why you moved to Tokyo. I’ve only gathered so far that you were sent here on probation. Is this about his past?”

Morgana adds, “Now that I think about it, we never have heard the details.”

Ren winced. “Well, about that…” He turns to all of them. “It seems you finally get to learn what happened. I didn’t mean to keep it from you; it just didn’t seem all that relevant considering it’s done and dealt with.”

He goes into the harrowing experience of that night, of helping that woman who was being assaulted. He recounts how the man made a false accusation, and how the woman, blackmailed, shockingly supported the man in making that false accusation to the police when they arrived. Finally, the man ordered them to arrest him, which set off the entire judicial process of putting him on probation and then the trial consensus that decided his probation in Tokyo.

Everyone was remarkably silent, even Ryuji. It was rather odd to see Ryuji that silent even though his face contorted in anger.

Sumi’s voice is rather shocked. “Senpai, I can’t believe this happened. All because you were trying to be a Good Samaritan…”

Ryuji pounds his fist on the table. “Just listenin’ to it pisses me off… Goddammit! You got an assault on your record just for that?”

Yusuke expresses distaste about a certain part of Ren’s recount into his past. “The woman sounds quite horrible as well. She’s stayed quiet this whole time…”

Morgana is quite disturbed. “That man is just the kind of person whose heart we should steal! Who is he, and where can we find him!?”

Ren’s head slumps down. “I don’t know… all I can remember is that the officers that night seem to know him and the arrest… but that doesn’t narrow it down that much…”

Morgana cools off. “You can’t remember, huh? Well, it was at night, and I’m sure you were in shock after getting arrested. I understand all too well the pain of not being able to remember important details of your life.”

Yusuke looks downcast. “The victim’s personal information is always kept secret. Identifying that man will prove difficult… Besides, the courts already made their ruling, didn’t they? Even if we manage to get revenge, Ren’s past record won’t go away.”

Ren nods. “At this point, unless a miracle happens, all I can expect now is to keep my nose clean while I’m here in Tokyo. The funny thing is, if I hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t have met all of you. I guess what happened taught me that not all my friends were people who would have backed me up.

Ryuji just grunts. “I can’t stand it… This world is so messed up! The weak’re left to fight for themselves, while rotten adults get away with whatever they want!”

Morgana adds, “And those in power don’t do anything to help the situation.”

Sumi just looks downcast. Ren is worried about her since she listened to everyone sharing their horrific experiences. “I’m sorry if we dampened the mood, Sumi.”

Sumi just looks down. “The truth is, I want to disagree with Ryuji-senpai about what he said that the world is messed up… on the other hand, my sister died and the world keeps going on as usual. People in school are envious of me and label me as someone to avoid. The school is expecting strong results from me despite knowing that my sister just passed away. I’ve been trying very hard on consolidating my grief so that it won’t affect my gymnastics, but… even I lie when I say that it’s been successful.”

Ren pats her shoulder. Ren is reminded of when he found out Sumi’s true identity; at the core of it, she truly was someone who was just grieving for her sister. He does have a question on why she chose to mimic Kasumi in all conceivable aspects, considering she doesn’t seem unhinged to illogically consider that. He suspected there was a different reason, but what? “I just want you to know that I don’t regret anything I ever did. I choose to help people even if what comes of it is a detrimental result. If I didn’t help others, we wouldn’t be having this discussion right now.

Yusuke is contemplating. “Can’t the Phantom Thieves fix this though? Nobody would even know that it happened. They just need to show the world what true justice is. If they do that, then everyone will come to their senses.”

Ryuji is adamant as he leaps up from his chair. “You’re right, Yusuke! That’s gotta be what our powers’re for!” Ren’s eyes snap wide open as he looks over to Ryuji. Ryuji realizes he fucked up big time since Sumi didn’t know their identities as the Phantom Thieves.

Sumi inquisitively asks, “Ryuji-senpai, what do you mean?”

Ryuji pales under the weight of her question. Luckily Yusuke comes to his rescue. “Sorry about that. Ryuji has some grandeur delusion that he’s part of the Phantom Thieves. He seems to believe that if he tells people he’s a Phantom Thief, he would gain sympathy and fame. However, considering the public reaction, I doubt he thought out that far ahead what his actions could entail.”

Sumi looks at Yusuke and then Ryuji. Ryuji nods. “Y-Yeah! I really like to say that out in public all the time. It makes me feel… important!” He vigorously nods his head. “Y-Yeah, I just like the publicity they get.” He shoots a dirty look at Yusuke, which Yusuke ignores.

Sumi, thankfully, buys it. “Oh, Sakamoto-senpai, you don’t need fame. Trust me, fame is not all it’s made out to be…” Her face darkens.

Ren notices how Sumi’s mood changes. “Sumi, I’m here. You promised to show me that you’ll show me your gymnastics, right? And that you’re going to the Olympics?”

Sumi snaps out of her depressive mood. “Y-Yeah… I promised you that, and I intend to keep it!” She hugs him, and he reciprocates. She seems to take them talking to Morgana as if he could respond surprisingly well.

Yusuke just admires the scene. “The throes of young love... how it brings a tear to my eye.” He deviates from that sentiment. “You’ve all taught me so much.”

Ann gets up. “...What’re you guys getting all excited about?”

Ryuji sits back down. “Oh, sorry… Did we wake you up?

Ann denies. “Nah, not really. I’ve been up for a while now. Still, this weird feeling came over me while I was listening to you guys… It almost feels like I’ve known you all forever… Do you think our backgrounds are so similar?”

Yusuke contemplates what Ann said. “Indeed, it may be the case… Considering all of us have had some form of tragedy in the recent months, it may be more apt to say that our experiences have led us to seek one another out. We simply just mesh well with one another.”

Ryuji nods. “Well… it sure ain’t ‘cause of anything good.”

Morgana hangs on a word. “Similar, huh… I’m the only one who doesn’t fit in…”

Ryuji looks over. “Hm?”

Morgana continues. “I don’t have any past to look back on… No memories

Ren pats Morgana. “Don’t worry, Mona. We’re all outcasts in our own way… And besides, would you want to have memories similar to ours? I don’t know if any of us agrees, but I sometimes personally envy your lack of memories.”

Ryuji grins, nodding. “Whaddya mean? We could search the whole world and we wouldn’t find a bigger misfit than you. And the reason we’re goin’ to Mementos is to get your memories back, right?”

Yusuke muses, “I’m sure your past will be just as troubled as ours. We truly do attract each other, for reasons unknown.”

Ryuji gave a thumbs up. “No doubt.”

Morgana perks up and snarks, “Hmph, we’ll see about that!”

Ann, silent, suddenly speaks up. “I actually feel like I’ve known Morgana for a really long time too. It’s so strange… I can’t really put it into words.”

Morgana quickly issues a stark statement. “Look, I’m helping you guys out for my own sake. Don’t get me wrong! If you don’t get stronger, investigating Mementos won’t be anything but a pipe dream!”

Ryuji looks perplexed by the sudden shift in Morgana’s mood. “That sure was a quick turnaround. One second you’re depressed, the next you’re actin’ all tough…”

Sumi asked, “Mementos? I keep hearing you guys prattle that word around, but I don’t know what it is.”

All three of them visibly paled. Ren stammered, “W-Well, that’s because it’s the name of this underground secret society we all frequent. It’s kinda like the Phantom Aficionados. Nobody likes to say it out loud in public, because nobody can really know what Mementos is, unless we let people in on the secret.”

Sumi tilted her head but bought the act. “I guess… judging by you three, Mementos seems to be a place where you guys can do some good. I can hardly believe it to be the opposite.” She yawns, then immediately slumps in her chair; Ren sighs. “She’s asleep now; must be the food coma. I’m surprised she was awake for this long. It looks like we can talk freely from now on.”

Ann tenses. “All joking aside… let’s take this seriously. We should go as far with it as we can… I want to punish those corrupt adults and give courage to people in trouble… Only we can do that!”

Ryuji smiles. “Hah! You can say that again!”

Yusuke smiles. “Being a member of the Phantom Thieves will surely help me grow, both as an artist and as a person.”

Morgana is prideful. “Of course. You’re under my tutelage after all. There’s nothing we can’t accomplish!”

Ann smiles, looking at Ren. “Well… I hope we can keep this up. We should be all right with you as our leader.”

Ren scratches his head. “Fine by me. Unless you like to contest, Yusuke?”

Yusuke shakes his head. “An artist I am, but a tactician I am not. Furthermore, I fear I may prioritize elegance over proficiency in battle tactics.”

Ann then notices the time. “...Whoa, it’s this late?”

Ryuji nods. “I guess now’s a good time to call it for the night!”

Ann snaps her fingers. “Oh, that reminds me! The owner said you’re free to crash here, Yusuke.”

Yusuke is grateful and shows it through his smile. “That’s... very kind of him.”

Ryuji smirks. “You convinced him, didn’t you? You go, Miss Older-Dude-Charmer!”

Ann despises the name but strangely doesn’t decline the praise. “What kind of nickname is that!? Anyway, I think he just has a heart of gold.”

Yusuke muses, “Hm, I won’t be able to sleep unless I take a bath…”

Ryuji smiles. “Oh, that sounds great! I wanna come too! How about you, Ann? How about Kasumi?”

Ren nudges Sumi. Her eyes flitted open. “U-Urgh… Dad, it’s too early…” She then looks at Ren and suddenly her face turns beet red. “Senpai, how long was I out?”

Ren smiles. “Not long enough. At least now I know you’re a Daddy’s girl, huh?”

Sumi pouts. “Senpai… that’s not funny. I’m very attached to my dad, okay? We’ve been there for each other since March…”

Ren nods. “Sorry about that. I know that you’re still recovering from that incident. By the way, we’re going to the bathhouse. You want to go with Ann?”

Ann shouts, “Hey! Don’t assume I’m going! Although, I do want to take a bath before going to bed. I feel like I’ll collapse on my bed once I get back to my apartment.”

Sumi smiles. “That’ll be perfect.” She notices the time. “I guess I have time to spare before I head back. Let’s go!”

* * *

Ann and Sumi were in the women’s bathing section, which was a different room than the men’s. 

As Sumi was trying to wash her body and dip into the bath, Ann called out to her. 

“You doing alright?”

Sumi was confused. “I’m doing fine. The bath isn’t too hot.”

Ann continued. “Good, uh… I heard what you said earlier. About your sister.”

Sumi looked down. “I still wake up some days thinking for a split second that she’s still here, only to remember reality. I still think she would have wanted me to move on and fulfill her wishes that she was unable to achieve.”

Ann nods. “About you and Ren... So how long have you two…”

Sumi slightly blushes. “It was maybe four days ago. It was raining, and I had invited him to go to Meiji Shrine. It’s been a habit with me that I go to pray there on rainy days since my sister… passed away on a rainy day. That day I was feeling sadder than usual… and he was there to help me cope through it.”

Ann smirks. “Who confessed?”

Sumi’s face tinged red, although it could be argued that maybe the bathhouse’s temperature was getting to her. “I-I did. I confessed to him. It was kinda unfair though; he knew it was going to happen though, and he admitted he liked me as well.”

Ann laughs. “How’s Ren?”

Sumi stammers. “He’s… honestly been a great help. He’s quite nosy and he always jokes around, but he has a heart of gold.”

Ann smiles. “The first time I officially met Ren, it was during class, but we actually met underneath a store awning right before… Kamoshida offered me a ride. When Ms. Kawakami introduced him as the delinquent transfer student, I knew he wasn’t capable of anything the rumors made him out to be. I still kept my distance, at least until one day he overheard me talking on the phone to Kamoshida. He followed me after I ran away; can you believe that? I honestly thought he was so weird; it just turns out he was so concerned for me. I couldn’t help but smile when I got back home; I’d thought that he was the first person besides Shiho who has ever shown me anything other than kindness. Ryuji is Ryuji; he still is quite dumb, but he means well. Yusuke also has his own strange little quirks but he's a nice person.”

Sumi smiles. “It seems everyone with Ren in the attic just was attached to his charisma and the way he carried himself.”

Ann nods. “Yeah, I’ve noticed that too; he tends to have this aura around him that makes him approachable. Ann then smirks. “Did you guys kiss, make out?”

Sumi instantly turns into a babbling, incoherent mess. “Wh-Wh-What? Y-Y-Y-You c-c-can’t ask me s-s-something like t-t-that! Takamaki-senpai!” She hid her face with her hands. She then muttered, “Yeah, we kissed.”

She then declares, “Did you ever have feelings for him, Takamaki-senpai?”

It’s Ann’s turn now to blush. “Huh? What? No!” She then plays with her pinkies. “Ren… is complicated. I like the fact that he’s helping me with my modeling career; on the other hand, I feel I don’t know him that well to try committing to a relationship with him. I will say that if we had hung out for longer, then maybe it would have happened. Anyway, you’re the one dating him; you’d better not lose him. Ren may be a prankster and a bit on the quiet side, but he means well, he really does.”

* * *

In the men’s bath, Ryuji was grilling Ren about specifics on his relationship with Sumi.

Ryuji shouted, “Come on, Ren-Ren. Did you guys kiss? Make out? Did you get down and do the dirty?”

Ren sighs. “We’ve technically been a couple for 4 days. We haven’t done anything even remotely like that, except kiss. And I don’t even consider it an official kiss, considering she was grieving that day.”

Ryuji’s eyes open wide as his mouth made an O. “Her sister, huh? I think I may have heard about that. She has it rough; the school’s still forcing her to compete and achieve top marks despite everything that happened to her.”

Ren nods. “She took me to the shrine that day, and it was raining. Unfortunately, she also said that her sister died on a rainy day and that every day that it was raining since she goes to pray for her sister. When I came there with her, she… uh… she kinda let loose with her frustration and her grief. The whole relationship thing kinda just came to be because she liked me, but she was scared that her gymnastics would take a hit and that she’d feel guilty about moving on.”

Yusuke, silent, speaks. “So you inadvertently took advantage of her while she was grieving, even though she confessed to her?”

Ren made a verbal tone of affirmation. “Yeah, it was after we had just finished praying. I admit I knew that she was planning to confess to me, but I didn’t want to force it; I wanted her to bring it up naturally so I didn’t feel guilty about taking advantage of her, not when she openly confessed to me first. The timing just happened to work; of course, I still feel guilty about this even now.”

Yusuke muses. “Normally, I would say that emotionally traumatized people are in no capable state to pursue and maintain a relationship, but if I’m getting this correct, you’ve known her for a while before she went and confessed to you. Did you know beforehand?”

Ren nods. “To be honest, she kept dropping massive hints here and there, but she also said at some point that she didn’t want to pursue a relationship with anyone until she felt ready to do so, so I opted to respect her wishes until she made that decision of her own free accord.”

Ryuji whistles. “Dang, dude. You basically pulled off the trifecta of what a guy would dream for in a confession. Have the girl invite you out, say that you two are meant to be together, and then kiss.” He then became serious. “By the way, Ren, have you had a chance to look at Kasumi’s body, or by any small chance, Ann’s?”

Ren shook his head. “No and no. You really make it sound like I’m going to cheat on my girlfriend with Ann. Ann… Shiho is still in the hospital. I don’t want to distract her from anything else; besides, she’s a strong lady.” His face then turns serious. "You're such a perv, Ryuji

Ryuji sputters. "I'm that age! Every dude should be attracted to females; maybe you're just in that stupid honeymoon phase where you think she's all you need. Anyways, Kasumi, she certainly has the body every guy would want of their girl. Kasumi’s a gymnast, huh? I guess you like flexible girls if you know what I mean.” His face contorts into a creepy grin.

Ren smacks Ryuji’s face. “That’s quite literally the stupidest grin on your face I have ever seen. Stop fantasizing about that shit. On the other hand, do you like Ann?”

Ryuji sighs. “It’s complicated. I like her physique, but her personality is by far not one I would get along with. She’s too… headstrong. We would clash if we ever dated; however, don’t tell the cat what I said. I don’t want him to tease me about it, or to get even more full of it. He’s a cat for effing sake! How the hell is he going to woo Ann? By the time he gets his human body back, Ann would have already been with someone.”

Ren grins. “I still detect a hint of hesitation. You still like her despite all of that, huh?”

Ryuji looks away. Just then an old man, already in the elongated bathtub, starts cranking up the temperature beyond reasonable temps. 

He scoots closer to Ren as the hot water reaches him. Ren scoots away. “Please don’t; I prefer not to get myself suplexed by my athletic girlfriend.” 

Ryuji stands up out of the bath. “To hell with this! I will find a girlfriend, Ren-Ren. Mark my words, I’m not going to let you gloat over me for long. Good night, then.” He goes into the changing room.

Ren looks at Yusuke. Yusuke just stares back at him for what seems like an eternity before finally saying, “I think I’ve taken a satisfactory dip. What say you to heading back?”

Ren could only nod his head; he thinks the hot water got to him. They head out, only to bump into Sumi and Ann. 

Ann waves to them. They were already dressed. “I saw Ryuji speed out of here. What did you guys talk about?”

Ren smirks. “Ladies first.”

Ann shouts, “Hey! Nice way to deflect, but it’s not going to work on us. Right, Kasumi?”

Sumi turns strawberry red. “Y-Y-Yeah! I-I-It’s nothing! Absolutely nothing!”

Ren chuckles. “Your face tells me it’s definitely something big.”

Ann sighs. “She really needs to have a good poker face.”

Ren scoffs. “Said the person who can’t act decently. Yusuke can attest to that.” He looks over to Yusuke. “Yusuke?”

Yusuke snaps to attention. “What? I was merely admiring the girls’ proportions. It reminds me of the golden ratio, of course, modified to a human’s sense of proportion. I was wondering if removing their clothes would increase the splendor of that golden ratio.”

Sumi just looks over at Ann. “What did Kitagawa-senpai say? I couldn’t understand him except about us being naked?”

Ann sighs before marching over to Yusuke and stepping on his foot. Yusuke grimaced in pain. “Don’t mind him. He’s… weird since he seems to fetishize art like there’s no tomorrow. We should all probably get going. Night!”

Yusuke nods to both Ren and Sumi. “I’ll see you back at the attic in LeBlanc, Ren. I’ll be sure to leave the door unlocked.”

Ann leaves. Sumi just looks over at Ren. Ren smiles. “What’s the matter?”

Sumi thought back to that conversation. “I’m really lucky, am I?”

Ren is confused. “I’m sorry?”

Sumi just smiles. “The first friend I made at Shujin was you. Through you, I met Takamaki-senpai, Ryuji-senpai, and now Kitagawa-senpai. They’re good people, and I’m happy to know that you, with such a troubled past, have friends there to support you. We both have each other to support one another; I never doubted my decision to confess to you, so I hope you won’t doubt your decision to get in a relationship with me.”

Ren shriveled inside; he was already finding it hard with what he learned, but what Sumi just said further dug deep into him. He wondered if he was being inconsiderate of her feelings on the one rare instance he contemplated breaking up with her. He didn’t want to take advantage of a mentally broken girl that assumed her dead sister’s identity; on the other hand, she had the possibility of becoming even more fragile and become distrustful of other individuals if he had broken up with her without providing a reasonable explanation as to why. It’s not like he can tell her she is Sumire Yoshizawa; conversation with her has already proven that she talks about her true self in the third person while only responding to people calling her Kasumi. He found it fortunate that she responded well to his nickname for her

He absolutely had no idea what would happen if he attempted to force the issue. 

He tried to anyway. “Sumi… about your…”

Sumi’s phone rang. She held up a finger as she took it out and accepted the call. “Dad, hi!... Oh, you want me back home. It’s all right, I already ate dinner with my friends, and took a bath. We had hot pot!... Mmmhmm, yeah, they’re the same friends I talked to you about. … Oh, what? You want to talk to him?”

Sumi cups her phone and looks at Ren. “My dad wants to speak to you. Apparently, you already met him.” She hands him her phone.  
  


Ren takes it, putting it up in his ear. “Hi, Mr. Yoshizawa.”

Shinichi Yoshizawa breathes a sigh of relief. “Amamiya-kun, it really is you. Usually, my daughter never comes home this late.”

Ren rubs his neck. “Sorry, we had hot pot. We didn’t realize it was that late until we finished with everything. She’s ready to go home though.”

Shinichi laughs. “It’s all right. She’s completely lucky to have friends considering everything that happened.” Chatter erupts in the background. Shinichi is talking with someone.

Shinichi gets back on the phone. “My wife, Sumi’s mother, is asking if you’d be willing to come by for dinner sometime in the near future. She’s really anxious to meet the Senpai my daughter keeps talking about, and she says I’m especially fortunate to have already met you. It seems my conversation with you has only piqued her interest in you even more and she can’t wait any longer.”

Ren looks over at Sumi; she’s redder than a tomato. “Well, if you two insist on it, then it would be rude of me to decline. However, can I get back to you on some days I’m free in the evening? I don’t want to complicate my schedule.”

Shinichi responds. “Of course. We’re both busy men. I’ll be waiting for your updates, then. You can tell Sumire when you’re free or you can call me yourself since you have my business card. Good evening, Amamiya-kun. It was truly a pleasure to speak to you again so soon.”

He hangs up. Ren gingerly hands Sumi’s phone back to her.

Sumi just covers her face. “Why did my parents have to invite you? I’m not ready to be interrogated about whether I like you.”

Ren shrugs. “They really wanted me to, so I couldn’t refuse; it would have been rude for me. Your parents are nice parents; I’d be lying if I didn’t envy you a little bit.”

Sumi stops covering her face. “How about your own parents, Ren-senpai?”

Ren sighs. “I don’t know if they believe me. They shipped me out here almost immediately after I got released from juvenile hall pending probation. They were also ordered not to call me. I don’t know what my relationship with them will be like after I go back home next year.”

Sumi mutters, “Next year… you’re going back?”

Ren gives a sad smile. “Yeah, that’s right, in April. It’s still only June, so plenty of time left to hang out with my friends and go on awesome dates with my cute red-headed kouhai girlfriend.”

Sumi runs into him and buries her face in it. “In that case, I’m ready.”

Ren is now confused. “Uh… ready for what?”

Sumi looks up, full of mischievous determination. “Ready to tell my parents that we’re dating once you come over the first time. There's no time to waste.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses? Thoughts? Opinions? Criticism
> 
> Comment down below.


	19. Ch 18: Into the Lion Den We Stumble Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they lay low while searching for their next target, Makoto Niijima calls Ren for some purpose.
> 
> She intends to find out who the Phantom Thieves are, and Ren, according to her speculations and evidence, seems to be the best lead to finding out who they are. Of course, Ren is not willing to give them up without a verbal fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the chapter wasn't completely ready edit-wise. I had to change a few things here and there, but it turned out okay beforehand. After the edits, I was more than comfortable to call it decent enough.
> 
> As always, any suggestions, comments, criticisms can be said down below.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

6/13/16

  
  


Ren Amamiya

* * *

  
  


As Ren waited for the train to Aoyama to get to school, Akechi walked up to him. Ren was absolutely sure he was casting a suspicious look at Akechi but did his best to try and project a mood of utter indifference.

Akechi broke the ice. “Fancy seeing you here. Oh, right, I guess Shujin was in this direction too… Still, I wouldn’t have expected to run into you at this time. Perhaps it really is fate… How are you doing?”

Ren yawns. “Sleepy, as my yawn will suggest.”

Akechi poses a question with a face akin to exaggerated worry. “Did you stay up too late? Are you all right? …Ah, I do like that response. It’s honest, and it keeps the conversation from dragging.”

Ren raises an eyebrow. “I thought it was already dragging from the way this conversation turned out. I should be asking you that, Mr. _Detective Prince_.”

Akechi sighs but nods. “...I’ve been getting interviewed a lot lately, so I’ve been wondering how to answer such questions… I suppose it is best to simply be yourself and say what you think. You’ve given me much to consider. If it isn’t too much trouble, may I speak with you sometime?”

Ren nods. “You certainly are a far cry from my friends, so it’ll be interesting to hear from you again. That’s why we exchanged chat IDs if you recall.” _Keep friends close, enemies closer. Check._

Akechi smiles. “You really are a good sport about this. I guess I’ll be talking to you later, as people say.”

He walks away. Ren could only look as Akechi walked away, before catching the train.

* * *

Shujin Academy

After School

* * *

Ren was just about to head out and find Ryuji or Ann to hang out when Ms. Kawakami called to him from the doorway. “Oh, good, you haven’t gone home yet.”

Ren turns around. “Ms. Kawakami, can I ask you what you need me for?”

Ms. Kawakami moved closer. “Niijima-san’s looking for you. Could you head to the student council room right away? She says there’s no report of a lost item, so she wants you to start filling out some paperwork.”

Ren is curious. “Lost item? I don’t comprehend.”

Ms. Kawakami sighs. “I honestly don’t know either, but just go. If you don’t, they’ll come and complain to me about it. The student council room is on the third floor, next to the library. Got it?” She turns away and mutters, “Why am I running errands for a student? I know she’s the principal’s favorite or whatever…”

Morgana pops out. “Niijima’s the girl who keeps following you around, right? What could she want?”

Ren only replies, “Quite possibly nothing good, considering she’s been digging around for whomever the Phantom Thieves could be.”

Ren reluctantly leaves the classroom to head to the Student Council room. Niijima is there to greet him. “Ah, earlier than expected. Have a seat.”

Ren, wary, cautiously takes a seat opposite her. “Can I ask you what you decided to call me in for? I already know that I didn’t report a lost item nor did my classmates lose anything, so tell me. It’s about the Phantom Thieves, right?”

Makoto is blunt. “I’ll get straight to the point then. Mr. Kamoshida and Madarame. Won’t you tell me the truth behind the Phantom Thieves’ incidents?”

Ren looks straight at her, dead-on. She met his gaze. “Truth? About what? That I had a beef with Mr. Kamoshida?”

Makoto waves it aside. “Ah, of course. There’s no way you would admit to such things.” She pulls out her phone. “Have a listen.”

Ren sat through the entirety of that recording of which Ryuji was yelling and Ann talking. _So much for me reining him in._

Makoto fidgets with her hair. “...What could all this mean?”

Morgana is resigned. “We screwed up despite our best effort to keep on the down-low…”

Ren raises an eyebrow. “What do you think it means, miss Student Council President?”

Makoto shook her head. “Don’t think turning an answer into a question is going to be working on me. Was it blackmail? Hypnosis? How do you corner someone into making them confess? Won’t you tell me how you did it?”

Ren raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arm. “Not sure what you mean.”

Makoto is not letting up on the interrogation. “...You want to say that this doesn’t prove anything, don’t you? I believe that you three are the Phantom Thieves. Now, what would the police think if they heard my recording?”

Morgana spreads doom and gloom. “It’ll be bad if we’re put under surveillance. There’s no telling what’ll happen to you, too!”

Ren looks straight at her with a serious expression. “A bold accusation. Is there any other evidence besides that? Do you think the police would seriously believe teenagers are capable of whatever the Phantom Thieves are doing?”

Makoto refuses to budge an inch. “Even still, they’ll be more than likely to take the risk on the off-chance my theory proves correct. If you confess the truth, I don’t mind just leaving this between the two of us… You’ll tell me, won’t you?”

Ren snorts. “You think of accusing us that we’re the Phantom Thieves and then try to throw out a lifeline. I’ve seen enough crime shows to know what happens. Blackmailing people like that doesn’t mean the blackmailer will stop; it only ensures that they have all the power going forth if the accused accept. Like I said if that’s the only proof, then you don’t have that much of a case.” His phone then rings. Ren shoots a worried look at Morgana as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

As he looks at Makoto, she gave him the verbal affirmation to pick up. “Go ahead.”

He picks up. Ryuji’s on the other line. _Of all the luck, Ryuji had to be the one to call me._ “Hey, where you at? Takin’ a leak? Let’s meet up at the usual spot to hold our Phantom Thieves meetin’!” He hangs up, while Ren is completely in shock. He looks over at Makoto, who seems rather pleased with herself.

She smiles. “As loud as always… but his timing’s perfect. I’d like everyone else to hear this out as well. Won’t you take me to your friends?”

Ren sighs. “Considering everything, very well. Come on, Niijima. Let’s go.” He picks up the bag and heads out, Niijima following from behind. _I seriously need to have a little chat with Ryuji. Ann too, for that matter._

* * *

Shibuya

Teikyu Building Accessway

* * *

Yusuke, Ann, and Ryuji were waiting at the usual spot. Yusuke notices Ren and Makoto first. “Oh…”

Ryuji is grinning from ear to ear. “Hm? He here?”

Yusuke just leans up. “Is that girl a friend of yours?”

Ryuji shouts, “Wh-What the hell?”

Ann agrees. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Ren sighs. “Niijima-san called me in for a meeting after school. She happened to be there when you made your call, Ryuji. What the fuck did I say about keeping it on the down-low, Ryuji!?” He gestures at Niijima-san. “By the way, she also recorded you and Ann on the day of our hot pot.”

Ryuji steps back. “Ah, eff… so that’s why you were telling us to keep quiet about this.”

Ren sighs. “You only understood what Morgana, I, and recently Yusuke was trying to do now!? It’s too late now anyway.”

Makoto nods. “I had him lead me here. Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki… And you’re Kitagawa-kun, correct? Second-year at Kosei High and former pupil of Madarame? I wanted to ask you all about this.”

She plays the recording. All three of them looked particularly shocked, especially Ann and Ryuji considering their voices were the only ones on the recording.

Makoto continues. “An extremely similar technique was used for both Kamoshida and Madarame… While those affected by their acts were just coincidentally meeting up… How could that not raise suspicion?”

Ren sighs. “I hate to admit it but she’s got a point, although I’d like to contend that stuff like this happens all the time with victims. They form an advocacy group.”

Makoto smooths her skirt. “Well, Amamiya-kun, you certainly seem informed, but your friend Sakamoto’s call and the recording are the linchpins in my investigation.”

Yusuke is pained at being under the mercy of Niijima-san. “What do you intend to do? Have you come just to say you’re going to report us?”

Ann adds with a harsh glare. “I bet someone told you to find us. The school can’t have ties to criminals, after all! And yet they turn a blind eye when it comes to suicide and sexual harassment. Those adults are just using you. I feel sorry for you.” She expressed a thinly veiled level of scorn. 

Makoto, surprisingly, closed her eyes in regret. “...” She then said, “I… I know…”

Ann is surprised to hear Makoto say that. “Huh?”

Makoto looks at them dead-serious. “That’s why I would like to verify the justice you speak of.”

All of them exchange looks of confusion with one another.

Ryuji expresses his doubt. “What?” He must be thinking that she was trying to get their hopes up.

Makoto adds, “I’m the only one who knows about you. If you prove what you’re doing is just, I’ll erase this.”

Morgana lays it out. “She wants to make a deal…”

Makoto lays out her deal. “There is someone whose heart I’d like you to change.”

Yusuke looks at her. “Who?”

Makoto looks back at him, expecting his answer. “Hm, so you’re not saying it’s impossible.”

Ren intervenes to make sure she doesn’t misunderstand. “That’s correct. It’s not impossible, but there are quite certainly limits as to what we can do.”

Makoto nods. “Understood. However… I cannot tell you that just yet. Let’s continue our talk after school tomorrow. On the roof. Assuming you accept my offer, that is.”

She walks away, awfully looking content with herself. Ren can’t deny it; she drove them into a corner, but they can recover, or rather, they _HAVE to_.

Ryuji messes with his hair in a fit of thinly veiled anger. “This is turnin’ into a real pain…”

Ren walks over and bonks him on the head. “You don’t have any input on this considering you were also a part of getting us found out.” He looks around. “Let’s go to Bikkuri Boy and discuss.”

They walked off, Ryuji still nursing his head and his shame.

* * *

Yusuke chastises Ryuji with a harsh expression. “...You were careless. I don’t think you truly understood how high the stakes were. Anything to say, Ryuji?”

Ryuji snarks, “Why’re you singlin’ me out? Ann got recorded too, y’know!”

Ann winces. “I’m so sorry…”

  
Ren again bonks Ryuji on the head. “Do I have to remind you about that call you made? I was busy trying to clean up the mess you and Ann made to a varying degree of success, and your call only wasted my effort.”

Ryuji looks aghast but slumps down. “Ren-Ren… I’m sorry. What should we do? That girl’s got dirt on us...”

Yusuke replies, “A recording seems to be insufficient evidence though. And even with that, there’s no way they could prove our methods.”

Ren nods. “That’s what I pointed out to her earlier. However, I think she also recorded Ryuji’s call too, so make that two recordings. Even still, the police will employ with skepticism; they’ll take the chance if it yields results. Even if they can’t prove our methods, there will still be the possibility that the police could forge evidence to consider it case-closed, even if I doubt that will happen in the slightest.”

  
Ren sighs. “She has all the cards in her hand at this point. We don’t have that much leeway with this considering she’s threatening to go to the police as blackmail.”

Ann adds in, “Considering who we’re dealing with, I think it might be a trap.”

Morgana butts in, “Regardless, Ren would be in real trouble. He’s on probation, after all.”

Ryuji sighs. “Things’d get rough if we didn’t have our leader… and I totally don’t wanna deal with the police… Man, this is a shit situation we have right here...”

Yusuke looks down. “Then… we have no other choice but to go along with it.”

Ren nods as he sighs in exasperation. “Damned if we do, damned if we don’t.”

Ryuji scratches his hair. “As much as I hate to admit it, I don’t see a way to get around that girl havin’ that dirt on us.”

Morgana nods. “We made a crucial mistake… but not a critical one. We’ll just have to recover from here on out.”

Ryuji looks down. “Yeah, yeah. My bad. Me and my big mouth. So… we doin’ this?”

Ren sighs. “I would say if everyone wants to, but it’s our only choice.” His eyes hardened. “We just need to make sure we don’t get in over our heads. We have to let Niijima-san know if the person she wants us to change their heart is something we can’t do given insufficient information or routes of intel.”

Ryuji smacks his hands together. “All right. We’re meetin’ on the school rooftop tomorrow, yeah?”

Yusuke raises a point. “What about me? I could always sneak in if necessary.”

Ann shoots down the idea. “That’ll draw too much attention. You should just wait outside, Yusuke.”

Ren dips his head in agreement. “Ann’s right. Don’t worry; if we have to, we can video conference you in or ask you via chat.”

Ann is unnerved by the predicament they found themselves in. “What could she be scheming?”

Ren leans in. “We’ll just have to find out tomorrow.

  
  


* * *

  
  


6/14/16

Shujin Academy

Kasumi Yoshizawa

* * *

  
Kasumi was about to walk over to Ren’s classroom after school to see if he was available for some training. She felt that she was slacking a bit behind, and Ren was honestly the only person besides her coach that could keep up with her fanatical exercising. That is until she bumped into Mishima.

Mishima yelled, “Ow! Oh sorry!”

Kasumi bowed. “No, I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.”

Mishima, grunting, noticed who she was and stepped back. “Whoa, you’re Yoshizawa-san, the honors gymnast, right? Wait, why are you here? Aren’t you a first-year?”

Kasumi smiled. “I was hoping to talk to R… I mean, Amamiya-senpai. Is he not in the classroom?”

She didn’t understand why Mishima was so slackjawed. “Hi? Hello?”

Mishima snapped back from his brief fit of incredulous jealousy. “Oh, my name is Yuuki Mishima. You can call me Mishima, or Mishima-senpai if that’s what your thing is. The reason why he’s not here is that the Student Council President wanted to talk to him. Not surprisingly, Takamaki-san and Sakamoto also tagged along. They’re as thick as thieves, heh.”

Kasumi tilted her head in confusion. “Do you know where they went, then?”

Mishima, busily gazing at her, is startled. “Oh, they went upstairs. It’s kind of strange though, considering in that direction is the roof, and Niijima-san had given directions that didn’t give access to the roof except for authorized students and the staff.

Kasumi smiled. “Thank you. I’ll be going then.”

As she walked away, Mishima gripped his fist. “How the hell did Amamiya get someone like her to go simping after him? That’s not fair… why am I left out?”

* * *

As she ascended the stairs, she wondered why Senpai was talking with Niijima-san. She heard rumors about how the Student Council President was looking for the Phantom Thieves, but Senpai didn’t seem to fit it. Besides, he was rather morally upstanding, considering what he told her and his friends about his past.

As she neared the roof access door, she noticed that the door was slightly cracked. She went up to the landing and grabbed hold of the handle. Just when she was about to swing it open, she heard voices.

She hears Takamaki’s voice. “So, whose heart do you want us to change?” _That’s… That’s not true. I must be hearing things._

She continues to listen in.

Makoto spills it.. “...A mafia boss.”

Ann exclaims loudly in shock. “Mafia!?” _Mafia? Like in the movies?_

Ryuji shuffles and exclaims loudly. “What’re you talkin’ about!?”

Makoto addresses them calmly. “That’s what they call themselves. This group seems to be the cause of the rise in phishing scams. What’s worse, once you’re in their sights, they won’t stop threatening you until they get what they want. They’ll force you to take part in their scams, threaten your family, and ultimately destroy your life.” _I heard about some students in my class that are doing weird things. How horrible._

Ryuji mutters in shock, “Holy shit…”

Makoto continues describing the situation to them. “It appears that their victims include some of our students.”

She hears Ann exclaim, “No…”

Makoto continues where she left off. “They primarily target juveniles.”

Ryuji asks, “What’s their boss’s name?”

Makoto admits, “Nobody knows. The victims are being threatened not to testify, so even the police can’t get a grasp of the situation.”

Ann exclaims, “That’s where you want us to start!? You expect us to find out who this mafia boss is!?”

Makoto taunts them, “You should be able to pull it off… if you’re really the righteous Phantom Thieves. Or is Akechi-kun correct when he says you act without justice?”

Ryuji is about to lash out at her when Ren holds up his hand. “I thought you would be smarter than this, Niijima-san. If you analyzed everything, then you should know we do not inflict additional collateral nor extraneous damage beyond their confession, of which we can count on the court of law to decide. It’s not our place to do anything beyond making them confess, and even though we can’t trust the police to efficiently render the judgment, there is no other option.” _No… No… He’s really part of the Phantom Thieves?_

Kasumi then remembers everything that happened with Kamoshida and Madarame, along with that day eating hot pot. She remembers when everyone was using words she didn’t understand, and how Ryuji-senpai talked about _their powers_. It all made sense. She continued to eavesdrop.

Ren then looks at Makoto with a stare. “Enough with that. Give us the details.”

Makoto then spills what she knows. “Their main hub of activity is in Shibuya… That’s all the information I have.”

Ren raises an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you only know that. Normally, I’d be expecting at least some information about the people possibly suspected of being the mafia boss’s underlings. Couldn’t you have done more investigation into this instead of following me around?”

Makoto shot back, “Shouldn’t you people have been able to find out about this in the first place?”

Ren winced but continued. “We only managed to catch onto Madarame because Yusuke made the initiative to contact us, though for other purposes, along with some intel we picked up along the way. We had our chance with Yusuke; it was only coincidental he joined us in the process. Additionally, if what you’re saying is true, they’re not willing to come forward, so we would have found out later on through different means.”

Makoto smiles. “Well, it seems the Phantom Thieves are all but infallible, then. Still, you have two weeks. Once that has passed, I’ll submit all the evidence I have to the police and to the school.” _Senpai, going to be arrested? How… How has it come to this?_

Makoto continues, “I hope you won’t let me down.” She hears footsteps closing their distance to the door. She scurries down the stairs to the 3rd-floor stairwell, and then down to the 2nd floor. Fortunately, Niijima-san didn’t find her eavesdropping. 

She leaned against the stairwell, heaving. _Senpai is a Phantom Thief._

In her mind, conflicting opinions given mental projections played out. An angelic figure of her replies, _He’s always been that person. Kind, gentle, and personable. The Phantom Thieves were his way of helping society as a whole, the downtrodden. He's doing good things for the benefit of society; we have no right to interfere with his charitable work._

A devilish side of her sowed seeds of doubt in her mind. _The Phantom Thieves are vigilantes; they’re doing good-natured acts in the shadows. They’re breaking the law to help people. Even if they have good intentions, they’re breaking the fabric of society in the process. The people are only tolerating them because they happen to only convince people to break down and confess their sins; what happens if they take what they do up a notch?_

She was too busy processing everything that she didn’t notice Ren walking down the stairwell. “Oh? This is a surprise. Sumi, what are you doing here? Were you waiting for me?”

Sumi is startled. Her head flipped back and forth so fast she felt as if she got whiplash. She noticed Ren on the half-landing, looking at her with a mixture of confusion yet relief. “Oh… hi, Senpai.”

Ren chuckles. “What’s gotten you so down, Sumi? That’s so not like you. You’re usually cheerful and bubbly.”

Sumi just nods. “How are you doing, Senpai?”

Ren walks down. He sighs but has a small smile. “Honestly, it could be going better, but I’m not going to gripe about it. I’m just going to hang in there and keep doing what I do. Story of my life.”

Sumi could only meet his gaze for a second. “Hang in there… you’re... right. We just have to... keep moving on.”

Ren is unsure of why Sumi is like this, but he decides to backtrack on his wording a little. “Listen, I’m sorry, Sumi. I shouldn’t have been insensitive about that; you’re finding it hard to move on from your sister’s death, and I can’t blame you for that. I will be by your side, isn’t that what I promised you? I will be there for you and when you’re ready to move on, you have me cheering you on.”

Sumi embraces and hugs him. “I know… I’m sorry, Senpai. You’re honestly a big help to me all this time. Sumire wouldn’t want me to keep myself grieving for her sake; she’d want me to honor her memory as I move forward.”

Ren smiles at her but strangely winces beforehand. “That’s the spirit.” His phone rings. He picks it up and looks at the ID. “Ah, man, I have to go. I have to meet up with the others.

Sumi just looks at him, but she slowly releases her grip. “Ah… um, Senpai, I… will always have your back! It’s reciprocal! You honestly help me out so much, I want to show my appreciation for that. I’m happy to help you out anytime you need.”

Ren raises his eyebrow. That’s an utter surprise. She didn’t normally act like this; he’d known her as the spoiled Princess she was, not that he didn’t indulge in spoiling her himself. “That’s honestly big of you, Sumi, to say that. Thank you. Honestly, though, you already help me out so much already.”

Sumi lets go of him, as Ren waves the phone. “Sorry, I really have to go, Sumi. I’ll see you later!”

She walks him walk down the hallway and turn the corner down the stairs. As soon as he exits her line of sight, she slumps down into a squat. _In the end, I couldn’t confront him. I meant to ask him about what Niijima-san said, but the words wouldn’t leave my mouth. I couldn’t demand the truth about him, about him and his friends being the Phantom Thieves._

  
She gives herself a resolution. _If I can’t do it now, then I will do it the next time. I will get the truth from him, or my name isn’t Kasumi Yoshizawa!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you people reading the story are saying that I should have Ren get help from Maruki. Don't worry, he's planned, but I'm gonna have to work on that, considering Maruki is also invested in Sumi's cognitive actualization treatment. It would be too easy to have Ren find out the truth also if Sumi's dad spilled the beans to him, so I plan to play the long game with this.
> 
> Also, I found that only having Ren disturbed in learning something about Sumi doesn't equalize things, so I moved up Sumi finding out his own little predicament. Of course, that's not resolved yet, nor will Sumi gain her persona relatively any time soon. That part will stay true to the canon Royal timeline; however, I plan to play around with how Sumi receives this news. Already she's falling into the shtick of being torn over his involvement. He is doing the right thing, but on the other hand, he's circumventing everything set in place by society and the court of law to do things the Phantom Thieves way. Akechi already said that the Phantom Thieves impose their own perspectives on the law and society; are they right or wrong to do so, even if what they're doing is indeed benefiting the victims and society.
> 
> As is always, it's a grey area. We the players, as expected, see it to be the right thing, the correct thing, as Batman would himself. But she, who currently isn't a Persona user nor is a fan of the Phantom Thieves, is presented with the additional information that people she knows are part of it and also impacted by the fact that someone she cares about is also part of it.
> 
> Next time on Psyche: They do intel-search, ending with Makoto's induction to the Thieves. What may also be part of the chapter but not cemented: Sumi's second outreach to Ren, helmed by the things she overheard. Basically, she asks him if he needs help.
> 
> I think you know what that last line is... most likely.


	20. Ch 19: Tangling with Yakuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and the gang flounder around as they try to gather intel on their task at hand: to steal a mafia boss's heart. That being said, they are repeatedly stonewalled at various points until they remember a journalist had reached out to them while they were focused on Madarame.
> 
> Kasumi, who is still deliberating the findings she overheard on the rooftop 1 week prior, confronts Ren about the rumors she heard that goes hand-in-hand with what she overheard. How will Ren manage to assuage her fears?
> 
> Ren and the gang are exasperated by continuous roadblocks in their progress to fulfill Makoto's task, but Makoto keeps swooping in to check up on them, which sets most everyone on edge, who spare no harsh words for Makoto. That being said, Mak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I've been busy studying for GREs and stuff, and actually, I've been taking online classes for the GRE, so I haven't had time to update for much of this week.
> 
> My schedule could most likely get impacted more so in the future over my studies. As for now, Ch 20 will be out by Saturday, though I am aiming for Friday. It will have a little time skip to a Mementos visit in late June/early July.
> 
> A little cheesiness in this chapter as Ren tries to warmly accept Sumi to the best of his ability, while he investigates the discrepancy; in other words: back to one of a couple of subplots.

6/19/16

Shibuya - Morning

Ren Amamiya

* * *

Ren rolls out of bed, remembering what he learned the previous night. It has been a couple of days since Makoto gave him and the others that ultimatum about changing the heart of a mafia boss, one who Makoto gave no info on considering the secrecy surrounding the subject.

The next couple of days, Ren and everyone else did all that they could to gather leads so that they could fulfill Makoto’s request to save their own skins.

Fortunately, it seemed that Iida, in Ann and Ren’s classroom, was somehow connected to the massive extortion scheme the mafia was running, but he didn’t budge that much with Ann, beyond letting slip a name: Nishiyama. Ren took the information and used it to find Nishiyama, who gave him more information about what Iida has gotten himself into. From there, Ren deduced that he could have been an unwitting drug smuggler, bribed by the mafia to smuggle drugs for them in inconspicuous packages. With that information, Ren finally confronted Iida, who took him to a private place and answered all his questions. However, they were still far from determining the identity of the mafia boss; however, they now know that the mafia approached Iida and other students on Central Street, which is where they should be gathering intel next.

The next day, Ren and the others fanned out all over Shibuya and Central Street to see if they could find any more clues. Makoto, annoyingly, was there to “monitor” them, whatever that meant. That being said, Ren and the others struck out, at least not until he investigated the alleyway where Protein Lovers set up shop; Makoto happened to have the same idea.

Indeed, a shady, suspicious-looking man approached them, wanting to see if they wanted to do some errands for them. Makoto tried to subtly ask them some incriminating questions, but the man was no fool and dodged the questions. The man then approached Niijima, but Ren stepped up to him. Seeing that the two of them were beginning to be more trouble than he could put up with, he walked away but not before expressing his sentiment.

That night it seems that Niijima got his phone number through Sojiro, but only to say thank you. Ren is somehow skeptical that she went through all that trouble just to thank him for standing up for her earlier, but he nevertheless replies that she shouldn’t be exerting herself for a simple thank you considering any caring person would have done so if in his position.

On the 18th, Ren and the gang met up at a Karaoke establishment where they could talk without being overheard. They shared their findings only to discover that they were nowhere closer. Only when Ann remembered that a female journalist approached them and handed Ren her business card when they were still investigating Madarame did they feel that they were finally getting somewhere. Ren messaged her email but hoped she would reply sooner than later.

* * *

The next day the journalist hasn’t messaged back, so he had time. Yusuke messaged him that he wanted to do something and invited Ren along. Ren agreed, remembering that Yusuke told him that he was currently in a slump. When Ren got to the Shibuya Underground, Yusuke asked him if Ren could take him somewhere new for an art exhibition since he was planning to submit a work of art. Ren suggested Mementos and thus Yusuke and he went off to Mementos. In the process, Ren found out that Yusuke possessed a skill for making and copying skill cards (that he reasoned was sure to be very useful), and thus formed the Emperor Confidant with Yusuke.

That night the journalist messaged him back, asking him if he’d be willing to meet with her at Crossroads in Shinjuku. Of course, Morgana cautioned him against going alone, so he asked the others if anyone wants to go with him. Yusuke didn’t have the money for the train fare, while Ann wanted to go but Ryuji cautions that it’d be better if she didn’t go taking into account the fact that it’d be easier for fewer minors to walk around in a group (Ren reasons he’s actually pretty smart at points but does the dumbest things most of the other time he isn’t). Therefore he and Ryuji were the only ones who went; beforehand though, Ren changed on the advice of Morgana, who shared his thought that the uniform would have given them away, given how much publicity Shujin has had these days. Unfortunately, Ryuji was so hyped up he neglected to change into street clothes, which contributed to them being chased by an officer they ran into once they got into Shinjuku and went looking for Crossroads. In addition, it seems that Crossroads was an adult bar, which furthermore meant that Ryuji had to go kill time elsewhere while Ren did the brunt of the work (Ren felt no sympathy for Ryuji considering he didn’t have the foresight to change out of his school uniform). 

When he went inside, he met the journalist, Ichika Ohya, someone who probably happened to be on her third drink and clearly reeked of alcohol by that time. Nevertheless, he sat down at a booth in the back with her, where she laid down the rules. She happens to want some exclusive information on the scandal at Shujin involving Kamoshida, and in return, she’ll hand over some information regarding the mafia boss controlling Shibuya. Ren affirms the deal, having in mind Mishima, while Ohya kept up her end of the bargain, divulging a name.  **Junya Kaneshiro** .

Finally, Ren felt that they were finally getting somewhere with their difficult request, and with nearly a week done, they had one more week to fulfill their request before Makoto went public with her evidence on them.

When he went to meet up with Ryuji, Ryuji, through his loud and exciting antics, attracted some LGBTQ drag queens, who were awed by his enthusiasm though in the wrong way. They then proceed to drag him off despite his vehement attempts to decline and asking Ren to intervene, which Ren playfully snarks, “You were born for the stage, Ryuji. Embrace your inner Diva. (RIP Ryuji). 

He then left to go home, leaving Ryuji to discover the world that is drag.

* * *

He met up with Ann and Yusuke. Ryuji came by a moment later, in disbelief at Ren for abandoning him. His exact words: “Ren-Ren, how could you guys ditch me there yesterday? I almost entered a world I wanted nothing to do with. It’s not something I ever thought or dreamt of doing until those guys dragged me into it!”

Ann queries, “...What are you talking about?”

Ryuji sighs. “Nothing; just start it up, Yusuke.”

Afterward, they tried guessing the keywords Kaneshiro has associated with his Palace. As expected, Ren managed to hit the correct keyword for the Palace, being “bank”, but Ryuji managed to place where in the most unassuming shot in the dark, talking about the entirety of Shibuya. With that, they entered, only to find a rather dystopian setting.

The sky was red, people were walking ATMS, and overhead there was a gigantic hovering saucer upon which sat a building Ren and the others surmised was the Palace. Unfortunately… it seems that they were ill-equipped in the means to get up there and start their infiltration of Kaneshiro’s Palace. They ultimately decided as a team that there should be an alternative method of gaining access, perhaps through impersonating one of Kaneshiro’s customers or representing one in some capacity. However, to all of them, it is ultimately clear that they are not going to get much farther in that regard.

* * *

  
  
6/20/16

Shujin Academy

Kasumi Yoshizawa

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kasumi found herself in a difficult situation when it came to Ren and what she overheard. On the one hand, he is her boyfriend and she didn’t want to discount the amount of support he’d given her so far. On the other hand, she discovered a secret of his, that he is in some way connected to the Phantom Thieves that had been making a splash and uproar all over the media and school. Additionally, when she tied it back to certain words that Ren’s friends have inadvertently blurted out or let slip, it sent the gears in her mind to work overtime.

She did her best to not let the discovery affect her gymnastics training, but the school was noticeably abuzz with the rumors that Niijima-san had approached Ren and his friends over something, most likely related to the Phantom Thieves. Thankfully, the student body seems to be split over what Niijima-senpai had to talk with them with, given the fact that Niijima-san seems to be tight-lipped about the meeting, while the student body avoids Ren and his friends as if they’re outsiders.

That being said, she can’t pretend to believe that what she overheard didn’t mean anything; her senpai and boyfriend is potentially engaging in something illegal (despite his clear intention not to let the power go to his head in his quest to exact justice), and more so of her worry, dangerous. Kasumi fears that while he’s a Phantom Thief and doing these “changes of heart,” he might get hurt along the way, physically or even mentally as part of occupying this position. 

When lunch rolls around, she found herself still at her desk, potentially ready to let another day pass without easing her anxieties and worries about what she had learned. She tries to psych herself up.  _ Today it’s now or never; I have to confront senpai about what I overheard him and Niijima-san talking about. _

She gets up, bringing her lunchbox with her. Usually she’d go to the cafeteria or stay in the classroom and eat, but today she’d ask Senpai if she could eat with him. Maybe she could even call it a lunch date; she’d so desperately wanted to ask him out to eat with her, but from past experience she’d knew the Shujin rumor mill would only ramp up if she’d more often ate lunch with him.

She walks up to the 2nd floor and walks over to Class 2D. When she peeks in, she could see Ren sitting at his desk, eating yakisoba pan. She looks at her lunchbox; she felt sorry for him having a unsustainable diet like that and wouldn’t mind sharing some of her lunch with him.

A voice calls out. “Yoshizawa-san?”

She flips around; a boy she remembers from bumping into last week outside Classroom 2D walks up to her. Mi… Mishima Yuuki-senpai, was it?

She bows. “Mishima-senpai… I’m happy to bump into you again.”

Mishima scratches his head. “You too, Yoshizawa-san. You looking for Amamiya again?”

Kasumi nods. “Yes, I wanted to talk with him about something over lunch.”

Mishima smiles. “No need to worry, then. I’ll tell him.” With that, he walks back inside the classroom. Kasumi watches Mishima walk over to Ren and tell him something. Ren flips his head around and sees Kasumi, who waves. Kasumi could see Ren smile and begin to get up, taking his yakisoba pan with him. 

Ren approaches. “Sumi! It’s been a while. Mishima said you wanted to talk with me about something?”

Kasumi smiles. “Yes! Actually let’s not talk here. How about the roof!?”

Ren inclines his head. “Can’t say no to that idea.”

Ren takes the lead, Kasumi following him from behind. All the while, her heart was pounding. She was taking the first step in her qualms to quell the anxieties she had.

They walked up to the roof. Though Makoto had declared the roof off-limits, she still was too busy dealing with the threat of Kaneshiro’s mafia poaching their students to go after minor infractions. 

They sat down, Ren pulling up two chairs to give themselves some reasonable comfy seating. 

Kasumi looks at Ren’s lunch. “Senpai… eating that every day will be unhealthy for you in the long term. Don’t you feel hungry at all? I could give you some of mine if you want; I care for you, you know. It worries me when you don’t eat enough.”

Ren smiles. “A truly caring girlfriend; I’m so blessed to have you. Sumi, don’t you need every calorie your bento box provides? I’m sure you don’t want to eat too little and cramp up in practice?”

Kasumi smiles. “It’s no big worry. I always make sure to include a buffer zone in my diet so I can make sure I have enough on more intensive practice days. It wouldn’t be any problem if you took some; as I’m sure you already know, I have plenty.”

Ren looks dubious; however, Kasumi gives him a look. Ren then decides that it’d be okay if he took something to quell his girlfriend’s scary look at him, which he decides is going to be a onigiri.

Ren takes a bite out of it; thankfully, it seems to be decently seasoned, quite unlike the earlier seasoning mishap.

Kasumi watches him bite into the onigiri, feeling pleased with a warmth in her cheeks. However, it quickly fades as she remembers what she called him up here for. “Senpai… about the rumors with you and Niijima-san, I’ve heard things here and there. Can I ask you… are any of them true?”

Ren swallows his food. He appears to be lost in thought. “Niijima-san is very concerned about the student body and about the recent findings that the mafia is preying upon students here. Niijima-san did talk to us to attempt to substantiate rumors about the Phantom Thieves being associated with this school given the fact that we were in direct conflict with Kamoshida. In her talk, she also requested that if we were indeed associates of the Phantom Thieves, that they would help her with neutralizing the threat the mafia posed to students at Shujin. We didn’t know what to say; on one hand, if we helped her, she could argue that her hypothesis is true even if we claimed that our help were truly for altruistic purposes; on the other hand, we couldn’t just walk away after learning about that. Our own independent research into the matter only seems to conclude sinister findings: drug trafficking and the like.

Kasumi gasps. “Did Niijima-san try to contact the police? Surely they must be looking into the matter themselves.”

Ren sighs. “Niijima-san revealed that the police were already aware of this, but as the victims of these crimes were sworn to secrecy at risking threat to their families and themselves, they’re essentially clueless.”

Kasumi looks angry. “Why did Niijima-san have to blackmail innocent students to investigate mature, critical matters? I can’t believe she would do something so insensitive.”

Ren looks pained. “I’m sure you may have heard people talk about her being the principal’s puppet. For one, I can’t necessarily deny that she is being manipulated; on the other hand, it was me and my friends who did decide that we had to do something, even if we didn’t appreciate the underhanded nature. We just couldn’t look past it.”

Kasumi looks at him. “Why? I know you’re a kind person, Senpai, but why do you have to do this? It’s not a game, Ren-senpai; you said it yourself; these mafia people are capable of extortion and threats. Why do you willingly throw yourself into this?”

  
Ren looks down as he interlocks his fingers. “I don’t think I said this before to you but... I don’t regret what I did that got me sent here. When I heard Makoto… I somehow knew… that even if I didn’t hear it from her mouth… that if I heard it from elsewhere… that we would have investigated it independently regardless. That’s the kind of person I am, Sumi. If I chose to look away now… then I’d have broken away from my pledge to do what’s right every time going forward…”

Kasumi looks down. “I can’t persuade you to abandon this... right?”

Ren looks away, a bit distraught. “I’m sorry, Sumi. This is who I am… your wishes stand against what I hold dearly to myself as principles.”

Kasumi smiles. “Senpai… I’m sorry for being too worried… you being the person you are is the reason why I fell in love with you. Please… at least… be careful doing this.”

Ren nods. “I promise. It’s definitely not something I’m taking lightly, to be honest. Niijima-san, despite our differences and our mutual hostility to one another, is sure to be a voice of logical, pragmatic reasoning if we stray off what we originally planned to do.” He then covers his mouth.

Kasumi just couldn’t stay silent about it longer. “When I think about it, Takamaki-senpai, Ryuji-senpai, and you all were in direct aggression with Mr. Kamoshida… then Kitagawa-senpai is a pupil of Madarame-san, and he’s friends with you… And what you and Ryuji-senpai said...”

Ren shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Sumi…”

Kasumi forges forward. In her mind, she wanted to stop, lest it causes any rift in her relationship, but she couldn’t contain herself. “Are you and the others the Phantom Thieves?”

A gust of wind only accentuates the silence that follows. Ren then leans backward, sighing. “I should have known you would have figured it out at some point. Considering Ryuji and all the inconsistencies surrounding me, I was dreading this moment, despite my attempts to delay this discovery. To answer your question, yes, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and I are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

Kasumi felt torn yet at the same time relieved. “I have something to tell you as well… I overheard you and Niijima-senpai on the roof last week.”

Ren’s eyes crinkled in sadness. “I see; I’m sorry I kept it from you. I only did so out of good intentions.”

Kasumi has a small smile. “I know; the Phantom Thieves of Hearts aren’t exactly publicly supported even though you and the others have been doing great things for everyone else.”

Ren nods. “We’ve attracted negative press so far; in addition, I don’t want people who associate with the Phantom Thieves unintentionally to be labeled or to bear any burdens that they shouldn’t have to deal with.”

Kasumi hugs Ren. “I will always support you, Senpai. You taught me that kindness and standing up to injustice results in positive change; after all, I’m a perfect example of that, and I’m sure everyone you interact with will say that as well. Your secret is safe with me.”

Ren reciprocates the hug. “I’m sorry that I have to burden you like this, Sumi. I never intended to be a Phantom Thief, but now that I am, I have to see it through.”

Just then they realized that they only had around 10 minutes left for lunch. Kasumi takes out her phone and yelps. “Look at the time! We have to finish eating these quick.” She grabs an onigiri and takes a sizable bite out of it. She then looks at Ren. “Come on, Senpai!”

Ren begins chewing his onigiri. He sure found his amount of food feasible compared to Kasumi’s oversized bento box; he’d never have finished all of that if it was to be the case.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shibuya

Ren Amamiya

* * *

Ren and the gang met up at the Teikyu Building Accessway to debate how they were going to gain access to Kaneshiro’s Palace given that they couldn’t reach the floating bank. Ren was all in for the option of representing a current client of Kaneshiro’s such as Iida-kun even if he was not a personal client. However, he is unsure as to the effectiveness of this strategy.

Just then, Makoto walks up to them, asking about their progress. By this point, everyone else had been worn down by the countless hours of deliberation and investigation Makoto had essentially blackmailed them into that everyone else spared no harsh words for Makoto.

Ren himself isn’t feeling that sympathetic for Makoto considering the lengths she manipulated and blackmailed them as she sat from the sidelines, but he did his best to temper his impatience and his dislike of her.

Somehow, Makoto snapped while talking to them. He remembered that Ann called Makoto, in her exact words, “useless” when it came to Phantom Thief matters. Yusuke and Ryuji only laid it bare for her to see in succession. Even Ren couldn’t deny that, considering that they had only gotten this far because of sheer luck, having the contact information of Ohya.

What next happened surprised them. Makoto, probably in an attempt to disprove and contribute herself, rushed off to solve the quagmire they were currently stuck in with regards to locating Kaneshiro (their majority-agreed plan was to contact the real Kaneshiro with an anonymous attempt to paint a bullseye on him for his actions). 

That being said, they were collectively worried that what she might do would end up backfiring so they tailed her. However, Morgana lost her at Central Street, at least not until she called Ren, and left the recorder on as she talked with the two shady people from a while back. They tried to locate her, but only managed to do so after the two shady people decided to personally escort her to Kaneshiro. They followed from behind, using a taxi to tail them.

From there, it all went downhill so quickly. For someone as rational and sensible as Makoto, it seems even she broke down in hysterics when her abilities were called into question. Furthermore, it endangered her. When Ren and the gang finally caught her, they found Makoto pinned to the floor, with a person supposed to be Kaneshiro lounging on the sofa, perusing his briefcase. Kaneshiro of course released Makoto, but not before acquiring blackmail material to blackmail all of them with unlawful entry into a private, adult establishment with illegal drugs and alcohol strewn within the photo. As compensation, he requested 3 million yen in three weeks time, an amount that boggled Ren’s mind. Ren only knew that if they didn’t deal with Kaneshiro, then there would be serious trouble considering that Kaneshiro would pursue Makoto if the blackmail debt wasn’t paid in full.

Once they escorted her out, Niijima was strangely silent. She then broke said silence by only apologizing. Ren recalled it went poorly.

Makoto said, “I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to drag you in all like this

Ryuji nods. “For real… I always thought you’d be the last person I’d imagine pullin’ that kinda stunt…”

Makoto only looks downward. “I was stupid...”

Yusuke quips, “I must agree. You should’ve easily seen this happening…”

Ann shifts uncomfortably before looking back at Yusuke. She seems to have taken a softer stance after what happened. “Hey… Yusuke… I know she did something incredibly stupid… however, pointing fingers now is not going to change anything.” She then looks at the rest of the gang. “What do we do now? Three million yen in three weeks, and we can’t contact the police!?”

Makoto could only murmur, “I was so caught up in trying to be useful…”

Ryuji scratches his head and sighs. “Alright. Enough of the blame game. What’s done is done. What matters is how do we get outta this!?”

Makoto closes her eyes. “I’m gonna cause trouble for Sis too…”

Ann turns around to look back at Makoto. “Sis?”

Makoto elaborates, still pained by her direct hand in causing this predicament. “My older sister has a commendable job, and she’s a much more remarkable person than me… A lot happened after we lost our father three years ago, so it’s just us living together… But I’m still a child, so all I am is just a burden to her…”

Yusuke looks at her with a face that conveys a sense of understanding. “...And that’s why you were so reckless?”

Makoto continues, distraught. “I just wanted to be useful in some way to someone…”

Ryuji couldn’t understand one thing. “Y’know, I may not get your whole situation, but ain’t it a bit off saying that you’re useless to her?”

Makoto sighs. “It’s the truth though… In particular, I have to apologize for what happened to you. Now that I think about it, the truth about Kamoshida must’ve been covered up by the whole school. I had my suspicions, but… I couldn’t have done anything about it.”

From there, the conversation got realized to mending the partnership between both parties, of how each side had been misrepresented and how both parties misjudged one another.

Ren remembers the Palace. “Niijima-san, we have to save everything for later. Everyone, it’s off to the Palace!”

Everyone looked at him in confusion except for Morgana. Of course, Makoto couldn’t possibly understand Mona.

Mona got the gist. “Oh, she’s now Kaneshiro’s customer and client, so…”

Ren nods. “Makoto, you’re our way in.”

Makoto is justifiably confused. “Your way in? In where? What is this ‘Palace’?”

Ren chuckles. “You’ll just have to see. Let’s go, everyone!”

* * *

Makoto understandably freaked out once they got to the MetaVerse, at everyone’s costumes, and at Mona, or as she dubbed him, “the monster cat,” something that Ryuji and Ann also said at their first interaction (poor Mona; all he wanted is to be loved). She also was bewildered by the sky and the floating bank above.

That being said, she surprisingly adapted quickly, coming up with the plan to use her status to gain access, spawning a bridge. They escorted her to and inside the bank. The guards led her to an office upon which stacks of money were stacked on a table; however, Ren had a suspicion that they wouldn’t see eye-to-eye on anything, so they proceeded to defend themselves from the incoming onslaught of guards sent to ambush them. They attempted to retreat back to the entrance but was caught.

Kaneshiro, in his villainous attire, even made an appearance, if only to gloat and spite them. Makoto, upon hearing his nefarious plans, then promptly told him to shut up, and then awoke to her Persona, which Ren suspected she was capable of. Despite predicting all of this, Ren is surprised at the drastic change in attitude, which both amazed and terrified the other members that they kept a noticeable distance from her before and after battle. She of course secured their exit, and thus they exited the MetaVerse, now with Makoto as a new team member, their strategist to boot. Admittedly, they also realized just how terrifying Makoto is considering her combat physique coupled with her tactical proficiency. That is until Ryuji had something to say about it, given his concerns about her actions beforehand. 

Ryuji summarized it simply, “Listen, I know Makoto is the perfect person to be our strategist and all, but aren’t you forgetting that she basically made a big mistake beforehand. I mean, I know that it gave us our way in, but still…”

Makoto nods. “I understand your worries, Sakamoto-kun, which is why I will be running strategies past Amamiya-kun and the rest of the group if need be; plans that involve the continued existence of the Phantom Thieves in Japan in addition to our ability to navigate the ‘MetaVerse’ in combat and non-combat situations are not meant to be only decided by me, but everyone else. Kitagawa-kun surmised that my best asset is to come up with plans, but they should be discussed and put to a vote, is that correct?”

Yusuke nods. “Indeed; even the brightest and smartest people can fall victim to oversight or miscalculate minor details; it is why the rest of us will do our part to thoroughly discuss it before putting it into action. We can’t afford to have flaws in our plans; if we allow that to happen, then our journey as the Phantom Thieves will have ended just as soon as it began. Those rules we agreed upon are there for a reason, Ryuji.”

Ren nods. “Welcome to the Phantom Thieves, Makoto. We’ll be counting on your assistance and your expertise in strategic thinking.”

Makoto smiles. “Right! Thank you, ...Amamiya-kun?”

Ren smiles. “You can call me that or Ren, whichever you may prefer. I may be the de facto leader of this ragtag bunch, but our group practices authoritative equality; everyone has a voice and casts a vote. Additionally, we require unanimity before acting upon information.”

Makoto considers this information. “I see; this is why you have only gone for truly criminal and malicious targets so far; everyone keeps each other in check, and a unanimous vote means that nobody can wield influence in determining targets. I can definitely now see that you meant no ill will towards innocent people.”

Ren smacks his hands softly. “Alright, we are going to need to prep for infiltration. I’d love to charge back into the Palace, but doing so will be riskier than taking our time. How long do we have?”

Makoto checks her phone. “It seems Kaneshiro sent me a message while we were over there. We have until July 9th before he’ll resort to what he threatened to do.”

Ren’s glasses flash in the evening light. “Then our goal is simple. We have to steal Kaneshiro’s heart before July 9th, in order to neutralize the extortion threatening us along with any others who also are being extorted.” He looks at each person in earnest. “Let’s change a yakuza boss’s heart.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments, criticisms, or theories, even questions. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Even though I may be diligent in proofreading my chapter updates, there are times where some errors may slip past my net, so I will like to make this clear. I will make sure to reread and edit any errors I come across.


	21. Ch 20: The Wellspring of Desires and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and the gang go to Mementos to fulfill the lengthy backlog of requests they currently have on their plate.
> 
> While in Mementos, Ren does seek out Jose to answer a few questions lingering in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said, previously Saturday night, right, that this chapter would come out. Well... it wasn't up to snuff. Considering I wanted to use this opportunity to add Jose, I ended up writing and rewriting certain portions dozens of times until the entire draft was rather acceptable. 
> 
> Quality over Quantity, right?
> 
> Seriously, it was a total dumpster fire. Right now, it's better but still not completely up to snuff. However, writing a semi-canon retelling of Royal gets dry at points because you're relying on the original script and this period right before Medjed is where the story, unfortunately, gets a little stale because that's where all the conspiracy starts being a more prominent force in the story (besides the little cameos in the buffet and how Madarame and Kaneshiro are tied to the conspiracy but we don't know that yet by this point).
> 
> Despite the fireworks scene and the addition of Kasumi and Maruki, I consider this small time period of the story to be a little uneventful.

7/6/16

Shibuya

Ren Amamiya

* * *

  
  


Ren found himself surprisingly free today. Though it was raining, somehow everyone that usually was looking for his help with something had things to do. 

At least, his friends were until Ren convened them to explore Mementos. It had been a while since he last stepped foot in Mementos, and thus the number of Mementos Missions did pile up on his plate. However, it wasn’t something they couldn’t handle, given how the infiltration of Kaneshiro’s Palace went surprisingly smoother than what he expected, considering they haven’t been training in Mementos that much before they tackled Kaneshiro.

Now that they looked back on it, Kaneshiro’s Palace had more nuisances than actual curves of difficulty. In the Laundering Office, they had to deal with security cameras. If Ren had to pick the worst offender of the lot, it had to be the vaults. While they weren’t a copy-pasta, there were THREE of these vaults, each of one progressively more egregious with the layout. The only saving grace was that the safe room was literally a stone’s throw away if they had to retreat for the day or to heal up using some IVs.

  
  


* * *

He waited at the Teikyu Building Accessway as the others came by. Ryuji gave him a warm “Hey!”, Ann a “Hi!” (He assumed she was either visiting Shiho, doing some modeling gig, or going to a crepe shop, one of the three at the very least), Makoto a courteous nod with a smile, and Yusuke… well, he asked Ren when he had time to accompany him on a trip to Kanda church (Ren suspected it was something eccentric considering how his previous outing with Yusuke made him witness Yusuke draw couples before he promptly got interrupted, who then shouted for his subjects to remain still, only to be corrected that the people he drew were siblings).

Ren nods. “Morgana, what are our targets in Mementos?”

Mona nods. “Before that though, do you guys remember the most important step the Phantom Thieves need to take before they can steal someone’s heart?”

Ryuji just smiles. “C’mon, just tell us already…”

Ann remembers. “Oh, do you mean the calling card!? But wait a sec… did we send one the last time?”

Ryuji scratches his head. “Now that I think about it, we just went into Mementos, and boom, there our targets were waiting in dark rooms all around Mementos.”

Morgana corrects her. “The treasure materializes when we change the target’s subconscious with a calling card. That’s the rule when dealing with a Palace. But in Mementos, it seems like we can just go for the target immediately.”

Ryuji is shocked, though he probably let the information fly in one ear and out the other when he first heard it. “Wait, what? We don’t need a calling card or nothing?”

Morgana elaborates. “Something else already exists that fulfills that role. Fortunately for us, Mishima put up a comment up in the forum saying the Phantom Thieves are coming. For a small target, that’s enough of a calling card. That alone will put some fear in them for a while. Even that Nakanohara must have seen Mishima’s comments about him on the Phan-Site. And that’s why the Nav picked up on him.”

Ann is a little cautious. “...Can we really leave something that important to someone else!?”

Ren dismisses it. “Don’t worry, Ann; from what I’ve gleaned, Mishima is gung ho about helping the Phantom Thieves, maybe too gung ho from the times I hung out with him. That said…”

Ren looks over at Makoto; she hasn’t had any prior knowledge of Mementos previously, and they had forgotten to give her all the details. “Makoto, you following along all right?”

Makoto nods. “Yes. From the conversation, it seems that Mementos is a Palace, but not necessarily for only one individual. Additionally, it seems to be for multiple targets and we don’t need calling cards to target these individuals immediately.”

Ren looks over to Mona. “I’d say we’re done with the introduction. Let’s get down to briefing for these targets.” 

Mona took over as he identifies the targets they were going to pursue in Mementos. All in all, it came down to 7 targets. Quite a lot, Ren would add, if he felt they weren’t sufficiently prepared for it. Given how surprisingly well the infiltration of Kaneshiro’s Palace had gone, he didn’t have too much worry. 

He activates the Nav. In the MetaVerse, he dons the mask of Joker, with his Thief costume adorning his figure. Additionally, he felt more powerful, better equipped to deal with whatever came in the path.

They gathered on the furthermost upper level of Mementos, looking at Mona to navigate them through Mementos. 

Mona has a gut feeling. “Wait, you guys. Something doesn’t seem right.”

Ryuji casts doubt. “Really? It seems the same to…” His face then changes to shock as something surprises him. “Hold up. It looks like the Nav’s reactin’ to something…”

They take out their phones, only to be hit with the sudden notification that a new area had been confirmed in the depths.

Yusuke is confused. “What’s this?”

Ann is similarly perplexed. “It sounds like we can go further down now. It’s because we made Madarame’s Palace disappear, right?”

Morgana affirms. “Most likely… I think.”

Yusuke notices Morgana’s wavering voice. “You seem rather uncertain. How far does this… Mementos run, anyway?”

Morgana shirked. “Uhhh… It’s huge….! Extremely.”

Ryuji isn’t happy with that answer. “What do you mean, you think? Uhhh? Can’t you have any confidence in your answer?”

Mona looks at him in silence. Ryuji continues. “You’re always so vague when it comes to the important stuff. It’s like he’s kinda flaky as our chief of operations. Don’t you want him to try a bit harder too?”

Ren smiles. “The cat does good. Give it a rest, Skull. He’s trying his best.”

Mona stomps his little(… feet… paw….?) bottom feet. “Let me remind you. I am not a cat! For the 100th time!”

Ann sighs. “There, there, no need to get into a fit…”

Yusuke nods. “Agreed with the hysterics. Anyway, I don’t fully understand, but Mementos and the Palaces are related to each other, correct?” Everyone nods. “Then all we must do is continue changing the hearts of evildoers to ascertain its full expanse.”

Ren clears his throat. “Get ready, people.” He turns around and walks away, tailcoat swooshing in the breeze. _I remember that Nakanohara had a Shadow… Morgana did say that Mementos is the Palace of the public. If that’s true, that means that everyone’s hearts that are distorted will be in here, perhaps even people who aren’t necessarily distorted. Sumi… is your Shadow in here?”_

Ren shakes his head. _I have to believe and_ _have faith in her. She can’t be distorted with desire… she doesn’t seem like it. At least unless I run into her Shadow here..._

He snaps his fingers, remembering a certain Mementos denizen. _Speaking of someone else who's in Mementos..._ _Jose’s here, huh? I remember he gave us that star. I have to ask him about that. Let’s see what he knows._

* * *

Down and down they went, from Quimranut to Aiyatsbus.

The darkness envelops them, and as Mona transforms into his vehicle form, Ren notices Jose out of the corner of his eye.

Jose waves over to him. “Hey, good job. That one closed-up door’s finally open. Are you the one who did that?”

Ren shrugs. “We touched it and it opened, but it wouldn’t be right to say we’re the reason why when we don’t even understand why it did so, ourselves.”

Jose waved the comment aside. “I knew it! Mementos filled me in on it…”

Ren is understandably confused. “I’m sorry, ‘filled you in?’”

Jose laughs. “Sorry, anyway, but thank you. I should be able to find more flowers deeper down. Well, I should get going. Good job!

Ren watches him speed off in his little car. _What a strange one, that Jose._ He got into the car. It seems everyone heard Jose and him talk.

Ryuji seems to have forgotten about Jose. “We bumped into that guy again. Uh, what was his name…”

Ann is glowing. “You mean Jose, right? He’s such an adorable little kid, isn’t he?”

Morgana is shocked. “Panther!? I’m adorable too, you know!”

Makoto giggles. “You’re right, Ann. He’s truly a little ball of sunshine, that one.”

Ryuji sighs. “Women and their obsession with little kids.”

Yusuke concurs. “I will never understand that sentiment even if I made a valiant effort to.”

Ryuji snaps back. “Speak for yourself! You can’t even understand simpler social events.”

Ann sighs. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, he said he was looking for flowers and wanted our help, right? Sounds like he’ll reward us too. Doesn’t it seem like helping him would be worth it?”

Ryuji nods. “That’s what we agreed to. He said he was going to give us useful items in exchange for it.” He then remembers what Jose said. “I guess I am kinda curious about what we’ll get… Why don’t we go look for him? He’s probably still around here. That reminds me, who’s driving? Now that we have Makoto…”

Makoto is a bit curious about that. “Who was driving before me then? I guess Mona isn’t able to drive himself.”

Ann points at Ren. “It’d be him. To be honest, Ryuji and I didn’t want to take that chance with our skills anyway. He actually drives surprisingly well considering his lack of a license.”

Makoto nods and then acquiesces to Ren. “I guess you’ll be driving for Mementos and non-critical maneuvers, Ren. I’ll take over the wheel when our lives depend on my maneuvers and my driving training.”

* * *

Ren drove the MonaBus around until they found Jose at the end of one of the corridors. Jose beckoned to Ren with a wave of his hand.

Ren exited the van and walked over to him. Jose smiles. “Hey, good job with finding me!”

Jose then notices something. “Huh, whatcha got there? That’s really neat.”

Ren looks at what Jose is pointing to. _The Crystal of Lust, huh… That was back at Kamoshida’s Palace… we got all three Will Seeds and it turned into this weird accessory._

Ren decides to hand it over to Jose, seeing how Jose was enamored by the object. Jose looks at it in amazement. “Wow, this is amazing. I recognize it from my studies!”

Ren has questions. “Studies? You know what this is?”

Jose nods. “Yup! I’m feeling strong human desires coming from this accessory… But, it still hasn’t reached its full potential.”

Ren pockets his hands. “Full potential? You mean that you know or have seen what this thing is fully capable of?”

Jose affirms. “May I see it? I won’t do any damage to it. I promise.”

Ren inclines his head. “Be my guest. You did say you wouldn’t damage it.”

Jose takes the skull back to his car as he rummages for tools. He then finds an object of which Ren could not identify as he begins to work on it. 

  
Jose mutters, “If I just do this… and then this… Done!”

He strides back over to Joker, holding the now altered accessory in his palm. “Here you go, mister. Now that accessory can use its full potential.”

That being said, Ren received the Ring of Lust, but Jose also took notice of his other crystals and requested to work on them. Ren couldn’t see a reason not to; he gained more useful equipment while Jose could study them and satisfy his curiosity to his heart’s content. He thus received the Ring of Vanity and Ring of Greed.

Jose looks at Ren. “Lemme know if you find any others like it, okay? Learning about desires also teaches me more about humans.” He then beckons Ren to sit down. “Oh, that’s right - here, before I forget.”

Jose hands Ren a stamp book. Ren opens it. He can see that each page was empty. 

Jose elaborates. “Remember when I told you I’d come up with a fun game for us to play in Mementos? I thought of this after seeing the subway in the other world. This’ll also prove that you’re checking for flowers in all sorts of places here.”

Ren is a bit curious. “The other world? Have you been to our world, the reality that Mementos is based on, meaning Tokyo and the outside world?”

Jose cheekily grins. “That’s right! I noticed how the nice adults over there stamp your tickets and your travel booklets and that’s how I came up with this game!” He then clarifies something. “Oh, the stamps have different rewards than the flowers, so try to get as much of both as you can!”

Ren nods, wanting to ask how Jose manages not to draw attention when looking like that, but then he supposed Jose tries to visualize a human form to blend in, like the twins except more realistic. Jose then asks, “So, got any flowers for me, mister? If you do, let’s trade! I’ve got some really good stuff! So, first off…”

Ren had not encountered any flowers beforehand but was a little curious anyway about what Jose had to offer. When Jose revealed his inventory, he was a little surprised at the contents within. There were items that were priced fairly, but also items such as SP recovery items that were understandably priced at a much higher premium when Jose listed the number of flowers required.

Ren smiles at Jose. “I’ll be sure to come back with flowers. By the way, Jose, that star, it granted our wishes. How does that even work?”

Jose smiles. “Mister, I think it’d be better if I show you once you collected some Stamps first. You’ll understand then.”

Ren turns to head back to the Mona van. Just as they were about to head off, Jose calls out to them. “Oh, right! I should mention something about those flowers you’re collecting… For some reason, you can’t leave Mementos with them - they’ll disappear on you! It’s weird.”

Ren calls out from the driver's seat. “Thanks for the heads up, Jose.”

Jose waves. “I’ll see you later, mister!”

Ren looks to the rest of them. “We should probably keep out an eye for flower blobs and stamps then.” With that, they were off, accomplishing any requests in Aiyatsbus along the way to the bottom. When they reached the depths of Aiyatsbus, they found Shadow Shimizu stalking the platform. They approached Shadow Shimizu, who after some attempts to talk down, despawned into a Yaksini. By now, they already knew the moveset of Yaksini through their multiple encounters with the same Persona in Kaneshiro’s Palace, so they were able to use this knowledge to their advantage. Makoto’s addition to the team actually helped them streamline and made their battle tactics more strategic and efficient; her analysis of information along with Ren’s own natural battle instincts synchronized well to give them an edge, even in tough battles.

When they finally beat Shadow Shimizu and sent her Shadow self back to her own real form, they approached the wall as they did at the bottom of Quimranut, and the door peeled away to show a set of escalators leading further down. They descended down the escalators, expecting nothing.

That was a LIE. Ren didn’t expect the route of Chemdah, as the MetaNav put it, to be a stark contrast to Aiyatsbus. After wandering through the dark subway tunnels of Aiyatsbus, he found the fluorescent-lit like Chemdah a bit blinding in comparison to before.

Ann noticed the change immediately. “D-Doesn’t this look different from how it was before?”

Mona notates something. “Looks like it’ll be a new area from here on. I’m starting to understand how this place works…”

Ryuji scratches his head. “No kidding… after being in the Mona Van all this time back in the other area, I feel like my eyes are trying to adjust to the sun after a long day in the dark arcade.”

Yusuke affirms with a clearing of his throat. “It's quite a marvel to find the subway system down here.”

Ryuji sighs. “Uh, Earth to Yusuke! It’s always been like that! I swear… you artsy types always seem to be lost in your own little world…”

Makoto puts her hand to her face in a moment of exasperation. “Enough with the banter… let’s keep going.”

Ryuji nearly jumps when she said that. “Uh, yes, Queen!”

Ann puts a hand to her face. “He really is the type of guy to be under a girl’s thumb. It suits his dumb personality.”

Ryuji raises an eyebrow. “What was that? At least I have a personality, unlike you or Yusuke.”

Yusuke snorts. "I beg to differ. My refined personality seeks inspiration in elegant and exquisite objects and people in modern-day life."

Ann laughs. "Said the person who couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Or did you forget, Ryuji?"

Ren made a timeout sign. “Do I need to bench you two today? I can make it so that you two can stew in each other’s company.”

Ryuji and Ann look away. Yusuke is busy admiring the stucco decor of the platform. Ren sighs. “Let’s go… we’re burning daylight here, or we would be if Mementos wasn’t some kind of anomaly with time.”

  
  


* * *

Ren hoped to find Jose before they were finished exploring Chemdah with all their requests completed. However, with every floor descended, Ren seems to resign himself more and more to the fact that he may have to prolong their stay in Mementos.

That is, until the 4th floor of Chemdah. Ann had to comment, “The last floor had seven areas, but the one before that only had two, right?”

Ren recalls that she was correct. “That’s right. We can only expect that this area will be much longer than the last. How much longer… I don’t know.”

Yusuke only adds, “I suppose it varies, depending upon the location…”

Ryuji looks down in exasperation at realizing their trek through Chemdah isn’t going to end anytime soon. “Guess that means it ain’t easy to tell how much of a floor we still got left to cover, huh?”

Mona only confirms this. “That’s right. We won’t know how many areas are on a floor until we make it to the end. But judging by the vibe I’m getting from the Shadows… this floor isn’t any smaller than the last.”

Mona transforms into the Mona Bus, but before Ren could motion everyone else to move out, Ren heard someone from the same direction as the tracks. “Oh, Mister!”

He looks over at the tracks and saw Jose. Jose waved at them. “If you have flowers, bring them to me! If you also have any stamps, bring the Stamp book as well. I’ll go ahead of you guys.

Ren jumps into the Mona van with the others as he searches for Jose. After driving around a bit, he found Jose behind a sealed tunnel (seriously; how did Jose get in here if he didn’t ram into it anywhere).

As Ren exited the van and strode over to sit down next to him, Jose waves. “Good job, mister. … Oh, that’s right. A new area of Mementos opened up, so I went around and gathered more stuff to trade. Hopefully, I got something you like, mister.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I’ll be thrilled to see your expanded inventory.”

Ren picks out a few items which were well worth it. However, the rewards for the stamps were more intriguing. Money gain, item gain, more battle experience acquired, how did that even work unless Jose changed the fabric of Mementos… He chose to boost the monetary gain he got in Mementos from Shadows… the Compendium isn’t cheap, nor is the gear he gets from Iwai’s shop.”

Jose grabs a giant hammer and starts searching the ground, sifting through it. “You want me to change Mementos? Sure. Here we go.”

Ren is intrigued. “Change Mementos? Whatcha doing?”

Jose smiles. “Just watch. I’ve learned all about this. You see, the cognition flowing through Mementos… It’s got these things that are similar to what you humans call ‘pressure points.’ So, if I do this...”

Jose slammed the ground with his hammer. “Hah!” Ren’s perception fuzzed out for a minute, as the slam made his senses less sharp as Mementos was layered with a sort of fine veil of light. However, it faded just as quickly.

Ren is amazed. “How did you do that!? And by that, I mean how did you discover you could do this? And how is this related to the star?”

As he finished, he heard a rumbling sound, as Mementos shook. It seemed like an earthquake, but Jose had just done something prior, and the shaking stopped after around an extremely brief period (5 seconds).

Jose was proud of himself. “There. That should’ve changed it for you. … Don’t believe me?”

Ren shook his head. “No, no, I believe you. Considering what that star you gave us did for us, I’ve already expended my well of awe. That, and the time I find out about Palaces and Mementos… is the star supposed to change cognition?”

Jose put a finger to his chin. “Hmmm, mister, that’s a tough question. I guess you can say that what I just did is meant to change Mementos as a whole to benefit you, but the wishing star… how do I put it… I guess a better way to explain it is that it is a more applied version of cognition. It doesn’t change much besides allowing you to fulfill your wishes, at least reasonable ones.”

Ren is reminded of Sumi. “Cognition… can it change a person if cognition can be used to change Mementos?”

Jose crosses his head. “Hmmm, mister, I would say it is possible, but I only change Memento’s cognition, so I’m not the one you should be asking for that subject.” He notices Ren’s sadness. “Mister, you seem sad. Are you thinking of someone? You asked me about how cognition can change a person... but I think you know the answer to that already.”

Ren corrects him with a sad smile. “Someone; don’t worry, she still exists in this world. Unfortunately, her sister… passed away.”

Jose is perplexed. “Passed away?”

Ren elaborates. “Her sister is gone… from the world where we come from.”

Jose gasps. “Oh… mister… I’m sorry to hear that.”

Ren smiles. “Thank you, though I’m not the one who needs to hear that. It’s just that my friend is pretending to be her dead sister; on one hand, she’s working through her sadness; on the other hand, she seems to believe in it to the point where she completely assumes she is her dead sister. I never had the chance to meet her sister; I would assume she was a kind and caring person who would never have wanted her sister to still be grieving for her.”

Jose tries to understand the situation. “So your friend… she thinks she’s her sister who's... passed away? Mister… It’s not in my place to say this considering I don’t have experience in the matter, but cognition permeates everything, not just Mementos. That said… to think that your friend has been cognitively changed into believing she’s her sister... such a thing has never happened before in my studies. Only a human such as you, mister, could possibly have done that, and I don’t believe a human has the power to change cognition, only to work with it. However, it doesn’t mean there’s not always a first.”

Ren nods. “Thank you, Jose. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

Jose smiles. “If your friend ever comes to Mementos with you, I would like to say hi to her!”

Ren smiles. “Certainly. She’ll most likely fawn over you considering you look like a little kid. She'd even probably hug you or give candy.”

Jose has a confused look on his face. "What's candy? Is it something I can drink?"

Ren laughs. "It's a sweet you can eat. Little kids love it. You'll probably like it too. I can bring you some next time we come into Mementos."

Jose claps his hands. "It's a deal. I'll give you discounts next time in exchange for this 'candy.'"

Ren outstretches his right hand. After a brief moment of hesitation, Jose reaches out to grab Ren's hand with his own right hand. Ren shakes it. "That's a handshake. It's used to signal that we agreed to a deal."

Jose is excited. "A handshake, huh? I'll have to remember that."

Ren jerks his head to point at the van. "Have to go. I'll see you later, Jose. Bye." He stands up, turns around, and walks back to the Mona Van."

Jose waves. "Bye, mister!" Ren waves back as he gets back in the driver's seat.

* * *

  
  


LeBlanc 

Night

  
  


* * *

With the long day at Mementos, they have managed to fulfill all their outstanding requests. Ren and the gang called it a good day of hard work, and as soon as they left, it was almost dark. They headed back, feeling refreshed and motivated by the good job they did with all their requests.

Ren was currently lying in bed, processing the information Jose told him.

Jose had mentioned that Sumi could potentially be altered by cognition to act as if she was _Kasumi_ Yoshizawa, with no major hiccups. Of course, Ren initially thought she had been severely depressed to the point that she convinced herself she had to become Kasumi and did so, which would have made sense if there wasn’t the discrepancy that she didn’t avoid the topic about her true self, of Sumire Yoshizawa. If she had a sort of identity disorder, the delusion would have made her avoid all talk of Sumire altogether, not talk of her true self as if Sumire was someone else.

He recalls Dr. Maruki’s research. Surely he must have some inkling of this. Now that he mentions Dr. Maruki, Sumi did mention that she used to have therapy sessions with him prior to him working at Shujin. Could he perhaps give a clue into why Sumi was acting this way? She must have started going after...

His eyes narrowed. Dr. Maruki… could he have anything to do with…? No, Dr. Maruki is a kind person… he wouldn’t do something as unethical as allowing Sumire to believe she is Kasumi, even if she was very depressed. He doesn’t even have a Persona or seems to exhibit any powers of any sort. Ren will just have to shelve that thought for now until he has more proof otherwise.

Whatever the case whether Dr. Maruki is involved or not, seeking Dr. Maruki’s help on Sumi’s peculiarities in regards to her identity crisis would allow Ren to better tailor his response and find out how he can convince her that the part of her that she discarded, that of Sumire, is still someone that he admired and liked. What part of her current identity as the “interpretation” of Kasumi is in reality Sumire’s own personality that drifts up from being submerged under a layer of cognition?

  
Ren drifts off to sleep. _Sumi… I will help you. Even if you are Sumire… you’re still the one who taught me so much about love in this world, and how it’s unconditional. Even as you say that you need to pay me back for all the kindness I’ve shown you, I will always help you because it’s my perspective to help others in need. Sumi… I’ll help you to learn to accept yourself for who you really are, no matter how long it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, appreciate your comments on anything. I apologize for the lengthier waits, but know that I take the quality of this semi-canon retelling very seriously.
> 
> The story may be a slow burn, but every chapter I add contributes to the (hopefully) pleasant read this fic becomes when it's complete.


	22. Ch 21: Ideals Defined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Kasumi have lunch on the roof, and discuss their plans for the rest of the day. In the process, Sumi brings up the dinner invitation, which Ren decides to tackle
> 
> They separate for a short period to do some separate errands before meeting back up to head over to Kichijoji for that dinner invitation Shinichi Yoshizawa extends. 
> 
> While meeting back up, they run into Goro Akechi and makes some small chit-chat, before Akechi decides that they should celebrate Sumi's accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. At first, I wanted to add the dinner conversation and all that juicy stuff to the chapter but later opted to make it its own separate chapter. I'd like to keep this chapter a bit light-hearted, before diving back into the topic of depression.

7/11/16

Shujin 

Ren Amamiya

Lunch

* * *

Ren has sworn it’s been a while since Sumi had talked to him. Of course, she had indicated that she was deeply invested in her gymnastics, and though Ren would have liked to be there for her support, he had a lot on his own plate, and besides, Sumi already knew that Ren, no matter where he was, would be cheering her on as she strove for her goal.

When Sumi called him up to the rooftop for lunch, however, Ren thought that was about to change. She looked mildly peeved at him so much so that he thought he did something wrong.

Ren calmly breaks the ice. “Sumi, you don’t have to sulk silently at me. You can tell me what I did wrong, right? It must be something I can make right.”

Sumi opens her bento and digs into her first onigiri. Within seconds, she had demolished the entirety of it. She looks at him. “I can’t believe you forgot about what we promised.”

Ren is a little puzzled. “Did I break our promise about watching you perform gymnastics?”

Sumi looks down. “No… not that… you remember how my parents invited us over? It’s already been a month since that invitation. My dad and especially my mom has only gotten more persistent, even though you made sure to tell me to tell them that you’re too busy with matters time and time again.” Her lips curved into a smile. _“With Phantom Thief matters, but it’s not like I can tell my dad, ‘Hey, my boyfriend is a Phantom Thief, and he’s going to be busy, so… let him take his time doing his thing.'”_

Ren massages his neck with his right hand. “Sorry, Sumi. I guess I made you bear the brunt of conveying my messages over to your dad and mom.”

Sumi snuggles close to him. “All is forgiven. My dad actually mentioned to me that he, for once, will be free tonight. Although he’s been covering that mafia boss’s change of heart by hosting Akechi on his show, he somehow isn't as busy today. He wanted me to ask you if you’re free tonight.”

Ren smiles. “Lucky you, then. I just so happen to be entirely free tonight. I can make it to dinner tonight; in fact, we can probably blow some time off in Kichijoji beforehand.”

Sumi claps her hands in delight. “Great! I’ll be sure to let dad know… I wonder if my phone won’t have one of those fits of inoperability… speaking of auspicious news, I was chosen to be our club’s representative. I’ll be representing the school in the competition in a couple of days! I’m so excited! I feel as if I’m making progress towards achieving our dream, Sumire’s and mine!”

Ren has gotten better at hiding his involuntary winces, but statements like these gnaw at him, given how he already knows the truth. The dilemma is how he breaks it to Sumi that she’s essentially assumed an identity that’s not hers. Dissociative Identity Disorder, he looked it up online. How it came to this, Ren doesn’t understand, but he plans to ask Dr. Maruki about this soon. In fact, he has tried to schedule an appointment with Dr. Maruki for the past couple of weeks, but it seems that the student body really warmed up to him rather rapidly, with his afternoon slots entirely booked for weeks on end.

He settles for a smile and a hug. “That’s great, Sumi. Even if I’m not there at the competition, I want you to know that I’ll be rooting for you. Everyone else in the gang, too.”

Sumi blushes. He takes the opportunity to give her a peck on the forehead. Sumi pulls away. “Whaa-? Senpai! Shouldn’t you be more careful about anyone that can walk in on us?”

Ren dismisses the notion. “Nobody ever uses the roof, and now that we have Niijima-san on board with the rest of our little group, she’ll let it slide. Better for the delinquent transfer student to be out of sight, out of mind than to inspire fear and rumors.”

Sumi puts her hands on her hips. “You’re selling yourself short, Senpai. And besides, I’ve noticed that everyone seems to have forgotten you, they’re all talking about the Phantom Thieves.”

Ren winks. “Well, we did save everyone who got extorted by Kaneshiro and his goons. I can't blame them; all being said, Kaneshiro's a special case. I’m sure the police can take it from there.”

Sumi tries to smile, but she couldn’t. “I’ve heard that Akechi-san is still relatively adamant that the Phantom Thieves are vigilantes who should not interfere with the natural order of things, even if it means that crimes like these go unsolved and un-noticed.”

Ren laughs. “Tell that to the victims Kaneshiro prayed upon. They must be thanking the heavens that nothing is hanging over them. You met Yusuke already, too. I admit he was a little stubborn at first, but he came around after realizing that Madarame never had him as one of his principal interests. Akechi’s a detective; he advocates for his own perception of justice, which I can understand but not agree with considering his position ”

Before he could say more, a voice interrupted him. “So this was where you were, Ren?”

Ren and Sumi turn to find Ann Takamaki at the roof access door. Ren nods. “Yeah. Peace and quiet here. I guess you had the same idea as I do?”

Ann grimaces. “More like Ryuji did something incredibly stupid that Makoto came by and lectured him. I got out of there as fast as I could before I could get wrapped up in it. She really is someone I don’t want to piss off.” Ann then takes a look at the two of them. “Oh… was I interrupting something between the both of you? I’ll get out of your hair then…”

Sumi gets up and waves, face flaring up in a blush. “No-no-no, you’ve got it all wrong. We were just talking. We weren’t doing-”

Ren gets up and interrupts Sumi with a kiss. Sumi at first attempts to resist, but as Ren tries to stay tight, she slowly gave in. Ann was amused, watching the spectacle.

Ren pulls away. Sumi touches her lips, and absently sits down, continuing that pose.

Ren looks at Ann. “Sorry, Sumi’s just too fun to tease.”

Ann smirks. “Only someone like you, Ren, could have the audacity to do that in front of another girl. Are you trying to make me jealous? It’s not working.”

Ren waves the accusation aside. Ann was barely hiding a hint of panic. “Like I said. Also, she had some good news to share with me. Besides, you asked that question, not me? Are you sure you’re not jealous?”  
  


Ann adamantly issues a rebuttal. “A-Absolutely not! I only need Shiho as my friend! O-Of course, you and the others are good friends, too.”

Ren grins. “Aren’t you the littlest bit curious about how a kiss tastes?”

Ann sputters, “N-N-No! I don’t need a boyfriend!” Her eyes and her rosy tinted cheeks betrayed her denial. “All right, I am a little curious.”

Ren laughs. “Well, it just is what it is. People just get wrapped into it.”

Ann sighs. “That’s the most bullshit answer you can give to anyone about what a kiss can be.”

Ren shrugs. “Hey, Sumi’s not all there, so she can’t answer,” pointing to a still-absentminded Sumi, “and you know what they say, the best way to experience something is to experience it yourself.”

Ann groans. “You… you just had to say that, did you?”

Ren chuckles. “Well, it is the truth. Don’t worry, I’m sure you can make Ryuji or Yusuke swoon over you to find that answer.”

Ann just turns around. “Please, no, I’d rather not think about that...Never mind. I’m out of here.” She leaves.

Ren turns around to look at Sumi. She was still dazed, fingers still on her lips as she sought to memorize that feeling. He sing-songedly whispers into her ear, “Sumi… Sumi…”

Slowly, she snaps out of her dazed state. “H-Huh? The last thing I remembered… was that…” Her face flared up. She turns around and begins pummeling Ren weakly. Ren puts his hands, laughing. “I yield, I yield!” 

She relents. Ren puts down his hands, smiling. “That reminds me once upon a time about when you made me that bento box.”

Sumi pouts. “And I thought you to be an absolute gentleman. Can’t you be one all the time, anyway?”

Ren raises his eyebrow. “If I don’t tease you, it’ll be like losing half of my personality.” He makes an exaggerated effort at clutching his heart.

Sumi is not amused. “Very funny, Ren-senpai. You’ll survive.” Before they can say, the secondary bell rings, indicating they have around ten minutes before they must return to class. 

Sumi looks at her bento. “Let’s finish eating, Senpai. We have to go back soon, or we’ll get written up!”

Ren ponders the following: _What happens if we get written up? I’d happily do that if I could spend more time with you?_ However, he casts the thought aside; it was too cheesy for his liking. Plus, he could save that line for later, like in front of her parents.

* * *

  
  


7/11/16

After School

* * *

Ren couldn’t immediately head over to Kichijoji just yet; Ren had some matters to attend to in Shibuya, just mainly some shopping at UnTouchables. 

Ren scratches his head as he sends Sumi a message: “Sorry, I have a couple of things to do at Central Street. You can wait for me at Kichijoji, the same place you always hang out.”

Sumi responded: “Funny, I actually need to go shopping for some athletic clothes at a sports outlet only in Shibuya. I need more athletic clothes for workouts; I keep reusing my 6 pairs regularly as soon as they’re washed.”

Ren replies back: “Well then, I suppose we can go do our shopping separately and then meet up at Shibuya station to ride to Kichijoji.”

Sumi replies: “That’s a plan. See you later ❤️”

Ren shakes his head; Sumi sure surprised him that time, but he wouldn’t dare admit it to her face.

While he was walking to the station, Makoto joins his side. It must have startled the students walking behind them that the honorable student council president would associate with the delinquent transfer student, but considering what all of them have been through in Kaneshiro’s Palace along with getting to know her better one-on-one through hangouts has taught Ren that any assumptions he made about Makoto, or those of other students, can all be thrown out the window. As he hears murmurs about how the transfer student has allegedly “been two-timing by first attracting Takamaki-san, then Yoshizawa, and now the student council president and that he had them all wrapped around his little finger, he stifled a chuckle. 

Leave it to the Shujin rumor mill to crank out completely false information for shits and giggles.

Makoto didn’t seem to have heard them as she greeted him. “Ren-kun. Heading home? It’s rare running to you at this hour.”

Ren shakes his head. “I’m actually off to Shibuya. Doing some shopping to kill some time before Kasumi and I head over to her house. Her parents invited me over for dinner. Her dad’s the director of that TV studio set we visited last month.”

Makoto raises her eyebrow. “I see; all the same, you should be well aware that you should consider your words carefully. Even if he is the director, the fact that both he and Akechi have taken an interest in you makes me want to warn you to be cautious.” She then registered the rest of the words. “Kasumi? Do you mean Kasumi Yoshizawa, the honors gymnast? And you’re going over to her house? I thought I remember…”

Ren chuckles under his breath. “If I may, you sounded almost jealous.”

Makoto flushes a little before calming herself down. “N-No! And besides, her dad invited you over.” She contemplates everything. “Still, Ann did say the both of you are dating… you do know she’s under a lot of pressure by the school to compete and take home honors?”

Ren nods. “I know. Even still, she was the first to initiate. And I do believe she sees our relationship as a way for her to hone her focus.” He then decides to deviate from the subject. “How’s Student Council work?”

Makoto sighs. “It’s more of the same, except now I think our workload has been significantly lightened due to Dr. Maruki. Oh, that reminds me--do you remember the counseling Dr. Maruki’s offering?”

Ren tilts his head. “Yes. Dr. Maruki’s decent. Certainly a lot better than going to some of the other teachers or especially Principal Kobayakawa for advice. Then again, he is a counselor, after all.”

Makoto fidgets with her hands. “I see… I agree, it does seem to be growing quite popular. I saw someone heading into the nurse’s office just as I was leaving the school… The teachers say he’s been well worth his time here, but I have a feeling there’s more to his popularity than just talent… Maybe I should find out for myself at some point...”

Ren could only remember his suspicions about Dr. Maruki. “That’s an interesting train of thought… You should definitely have a session too; it couldn’t hurt to see what he’s worth. Although… if you do go, let him know that I want to talk to him soon about something. Of course, the exams are next week, shouldn’t you postpone until afterward?

Makoto smiles. “Thanks for the advice. Don’t worry, studying will still happen when I get home. It’s part of my daily routine.” She then got serious. “… I appreciate your concern, but how about yourself? Depending on the exam scores, there may not be a fireworks festival for anyone to attend-were you aware?”

Ren groans. “And I thought you did your research on me before. I’ll be fine, assuming I keep up my study habits. As our studying session in the past couple of days suggests, if you have to worry about someone, worry about Ann and Ryuji. Especially Ryuji.”

Makoto chuckles. “I’m joking. Even still… make sure to study well. You’re right about Ann and Ryuji, however. Anyway, I need to buy some test prep booklets on my way home. See you later.” 

He boards the subway to Shibuya and makes his way to Central Street. He heads over to UnTouchables to possibly acquire new gear for everyone, including himself. He peruses the gear and weapons and decides to invest in a few choice upgrades, having the yen to spare from his Mementos and Palace infiltrations.

He decides to text Sumi that he’ll be waiting for her at Shibuya Station as he walks over there. Once there, he decides to wait at the corner of the train car, near where Yoshida stands delivering his speeches at night.

He pulls out his phone and texts Kasumi: “Already done. I’ll be waiting for you at the station, near the train by Buchiko.”

He scrolls the Phan Site, seeing how overnight the approval rate grew, though not exponentially.

A voice interrupts him. “Oh! If it isn’t Amamiya-kun!”

He looks up from his phone. Akechi was standing there, holding his shiny suitcase with his signature A initial embossed. 

Ren nods back. “Akechi, it’s surprising to bump into you here. I’d thought you’d have your own chauffeur to avoid getting crowds of people fangirling over you.”

Akechi chuckles. “Oh, I wish. Unfortunately, even celebrities have to use the public transit system, and besides, I don’t envy the drivers and their issue with traffic.”

Sumi called out to him. “Senpai! I’m done! Sorry I didn’t text back!”

Akechi looks over at her with a quizzical look. “And you are…?”

Sumi smiles. “It’s been quite a while, Akechi-san.”

Akechi smiles back. “And the same for you… Yoshizawa-san, right?”

Ren smiles. “I see everyone knows each other. Good.”

Akechi laughs. “An astute observation. I didn’t realize you knew Yoshizawa-san, but I seem to recall Yoshizawa-san’s father mentioning that she transferred to Shujin earlier this year. I find it surprising that she is acquainted with you as a friend. You truly do have a knack for being an interesting person who draws people to you.” 

Sumi adds, “He’s been helping me out all this time with my slump. I can’t truly thank Ren-kun enough for everything” with a slight blush on her face. Ren wonders if Akechi caught that.

Akechi didn’t seem to notice it. “Helped you out of a jam, eh, I see? So, what were you two up to?”

Sumi smiles. “We were actually killing time. You see, my father invited Ren to dinner at our house tonight. It seems my father is especially intrigued with Ren and also he wants to celebrate my great news.”

Akechi laughs. “I can definitely see why. You see, I asked Ren to be my verbal sparring partner. It’s truly refreshing to have someone who has a unique point-of-view that differs from myself.” His brow then raised. “Good news. You’re in good company, Yoshizawa-san. Share what’s made you so chipper.”

Sumi clears her throat. “Well, if you say so, I already told Ren-senpai this, but… I was chosen to be our club’s representative!”

Akechi smiles and claps. “Good for you, Yoshizawa-san. Great news indeed.”

Sumi is exuberant in her body language. “This only feels like the beginning to me, though.”

Akechi seems to have a question. “Isn’t your club’s team considered to be quite prestigious? And you’re their representative? I must say, that’s extremely impressive.”

Kasumi is happy. “Thank you! I’ll do my best to make everyone proud.”

Akechi smiles. “I’ll be cheering you on as well. Ah, I have an idea-since all three of us are here, why don’t we go somewhere as a group? It’s still quite early in the afternoon and I imagine you two must still be free. We can call it our little celebration for Yoshizawa-san’s success.”

Kasumi seems to take the suggestion well. “That would be wonderful! Does that work for you, Senpai!?” She puts some extra spring in that _Senpai_ that Ren felt as if he was overloading from that amount of cuteness. If Akechi wasn’t there, he would have punched his fist in the air and said something corny like, “That’s the definition of Kawaii!” or something along those lines.

Ren puts his best effort to control himself to only smile. “Whatever you want, Sumi.”

Akechi is elated. “That settles it. Would you mind if I chose the place? There’s a wonderful little café I know about…”

Sumi is only smiles ear to ear. “Of course! Lead the way!”

As Akechi turns his back to lead them through the subway system, Sumi interlocks her left hand’s fingers with Ren’s as soon as he turned around. 

Ren whispers to her, “You sure?”  
  


Sumi smiles. “I’m sure. After all, it’s our victory. I couldn’t have done it without having that image of you cheering me on in the back of my mind. Besides, I don’t think Akechi-san knows or even cares about our relationship to one another.”

* * *

Akechi, of all places, led them to Kichijoji, to a bistro near Penguin sniper. Ren had seen this restaurant before but had only frequented the bistro once before, with Akechi of all people. _He must really enjoy going here, or perhaps it’s the opposite._

They got seated almost immediately and ordered some beverages, Akechi hot coffee, Ren iced coffee, and Sumi hot tea.

Akechi was perplexed at her drink of choice. “Yoshizawa-san, you drink hot beverages even in the summer?”

Sumi responded with sharp tact. “I have to prevent my body from getting too cold since the meet’s coming up rather soon.”

Akechi smiles, impressed by her rationale. “I see, you make sure you’re covering all your bases.”

Ren playfully snarks, “So what do you have, Akechi? Coffee?”

Sumi giggles at the banter. “Good point. Well, some people say coffee can cool you off, even when hot, so I try to avoid that too.” She then shifts the topic. “I had this image that you enjoy sweet things, Akechi-san-is that untrue? I swear I saw you eating fried sweet bread on TV just the other day...”

Akechi replies with a straight face. “It’s all part of a marketing strategy. That sort of stunt is an easy crowd-pleaser.”

Sumi remarks playfully, “You seem to have your own bases covered as well.” Subtly, she nudged Ren’s calf with his foot.”

Ren raised an eyebrow as he squints at Akechi. “You may say that and all. but I remember you so casually demolished your plate of pancakes that time we hung here a while back. Don’t backtrack and wiggle yourself out of this.”

Akechi held up his hands. “Caught in the act. I guess someone has done their homework on me. Indeed, pancakes do contain sugar in their mix, although I’d point out that the syrup and toppings constitutes the majority of the sugar on the plate. Nonetheless, presenting oneself in a favorable light is nothing surprising; everyone does it to an extent. More surprising is just how innocent you seem to be. I can’t claim to have witnessed that from you at all ever since we started hanging out.”

Sumi seems curious. “I’ve been wondering: how do you two know each other? I wonder…”

Akechi confirms it. “His social studies class visited the set of a TV show I appeared on.”

Sumi realizes the context. “Ah, that’s right. Second-years got to go to a TV station. That reminds me, my father said he met Ren-senpai at the TV studio as well.”

Akechi continued. “He and I exchanged our opinions during the shoot and his way of thinking intrigued me.”

Sumi smiles. “I can definitely see that. Ren-senpai’s take on things often helps me as well. As I said earlier, my father has also taken a keen interest in Ren-senpai as well.”

Akechi seems to be dubious about something. “That reminds me, Yoshizawa-san. You had mentioned that he’s been providing you with some guidance.”

Sumi smiles. “Yes-just like you said, his way of thinking is intriguing. I figured I could benefit from his input-and I did. He’s such a great person.” She seemed so dreamy after saying that, Ren could have sworn she was swooning.

Akechi smiles. “In that case, let’s play a little game…” There was a brief silence before he continued. “Would you mind if I posed the same question to you that I first asked him?”

Sumi seemed to have no idea, as she goes ahead. “No, go right ahead.”

Akechi seems to be all in. “So, my question was… What do you think of the Phantom Thieves, Yoshizawa-san?”

Ren swore he saw Sumi tense ever so slightly up, but Akechi didn’t seem to have noticed it. “The Phantom Thieves? You mean in the case that they… do in fact… exist, right?”

Ren could feel his heartbeat pounded ever more rapidly even as he was cool as a cucumber. Sumi begins, “I admit that the assistance of others in need is a truly great act… And I believe that they mean well with their methods. However, there are issues.”

Akechi nods. “I see. Care to explain further?

Sumi continues. “ I suspect the Phantom Thieves’ existence isn’t going to be beneficial to society in the long run.”

Akechi is curious. “How so?”

Sumi adds, “The Phantom Thieves could very well be what the public perceives as a guaranteed safety net, and if the Phantom Thieves were to cease what they were doing, the public wouldn’t put in the conscious effort to improve on their own terms. Granted, this depends on the severity of the problem, and it’s inaccurate to apply generalizations to the entire population... But I believe a society where everyone simply leaves things to the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t last very long. Society needs to put in the effort themselves to ensure that everything the Phantom Thieves did doesn’t go to waste.”

Akechi is intrigued by Sumi’s perspective. “I see; so you support the Phantom Thieves, but you believe that sole dependence upon the Phantom Thieves will only inevitably backfire. You advocate for the people to not rely solely on them and also to put in the effort to exact justice. Quite an interesting take on the matter I proposed.”

Akechi then turns to Ren. “Let me ask you, then-what do you think of Yoshizawa-san’s opinion?”

Ren nods. “It’s certainly a well-thought-out, unique perspective. I would incline to agree to disagree on the minute details, but I can understand where she’s coming from. It would be pointless to have some sort of a echo chamber; constructive discussion on the Phantom Thieves allows everyone to benefit from different perspectives.”

Akechi laughs. “If I wasn’t hallucinating, I’d say I’d rubbed off on you quite a bit. I have to agree, it was quite inspiring to hear as well.”

Ren shakes his head. “Everyone’s entitled to their own opinions; it takes a wise person to hear out his opposition, even if they don’t agree, not to suppress it.”

Akechi chuckles. “Touché. Anyways, Amamiya-san seems to have a similar perspective, though one far more optimistic.”

Sumi continues. “Well, Senpai already seems to be the kind of person who’d support the Phantom Thieves.”

Akechi smiles. “I can see why. He truly has a unique perspective. Ah, apologies for deviating from what this was meant to be: a celebration. I just can’t help myself sometimes.” He lifts his cup. “Congratulations again to Yoshizawa-san for her accomplishment. What’s the next step?”

Sumi was only too excited. “I’ll be competing in the competition in a couple of days. Up until then, I’ll be engaging in bruising training and practice to get myself prepared.”

Akechi smiles. “Good luck to you on that.” He checked his watch. “Ah, look at the time. I really must get going. It was nice bumping into the both of you. Especially you, Amamiya-san. As always, you truly provide me with a fascinating take on matters. Yoshizawa-san, Amamiya-kun, I bid you farewell. Today’s outing was truly enjoyable.” He picks up his briefcase and leaves.

Sumi turns to Ren. “Akechi-san truly is polite, huh?”

Ren chuckles. “I find him more patronizing than polite considering how much he’s holding back in pool when we play. Even still, I consider him someone interesting to hang around with. _She can’t know that I’m befriending Akechi only because of his off-handed comment; besides, if he is what I suspect him to be… she’s better off remaining in the dark._

Sumi’s phone rings. “Oh, it’s Dad. It’s still quite early, though.” She answers the call. “Hi, Dad! Mmhm, yeah, Ren-senpai’s sitting next to me. We were just talking with Akechi-san. Oh… okay, I see. Yeah. Bye, Dad.”

She hangs up. “Dad’s running a bit late doing some errands. However, my mom should be home right now. What do you want to do, Senpai?”

Ren holds up his hands. “I did postpone this invitation for nearly a month. I’ll leave it up to you.” He then thinks of something. “Should I get your parents a gift or something?”

Sumi stutters, “A-A-A gift?”

Ren sighs. “We did say we were going to reveal to them the nature of our relationship, right, Sumi?”

Sumi fidgets with her ponytail. “R-R-Right! It’s just… gift-giving is something we’d do when we’re…”

Ren leans in to whisper in her ear. “Maybe I’m not content enough with being your boyfriend. Just maybe… I’ve decided that you’re wife material.”

Sumi’s face turns so red as she slowly saids, “W-W-W-Wife ma-ma-material?” She looks away. “I think I need to use the restroom! Be back in a bit!” She gets up and darts off to use the ladies’ room.”

Ren lies back in his chair, satisfied with himself. It wasn’t everyday where he could tease Sumi to an extraordinary extent twice in one day; he must have broken his previous record. He then turns his mind to determining what kind of gift he should give her parents.

He sighs; this was going to be difficult, considering he didn’t know what they could ever possibly need.

He then remembers what Mr. Yoshizawa had said to him. Sumire… what’s the reason behind her dissociative identity disorder enabling her to pose as Kasumi? It seemed as if her parents were humoring her at the moment, but even they wished for their daughter to be free of grief and pain.

  
No matter, he’ll find out tonight. Mr. Yoshizawa must know the cause of what led to all of this. _Sumi… Sumi… she’s not herself. Her True Self._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Sumi is Ren's girlfriend early in this retelling, it only stands to reason that her response to Akechi's question will be somewhat altered as she's influenced by Ren's involvement with the Phantom Thieves. That being said, she still believes that people need to invest in progress for themselves to see lasting change, just that she approves of the Phantom Thieves doing what they're done. On the other hand, if the public is all in with the idea of hedonistic adaptation, then the Phantom Thieves' work will have all been for naught. She believes that when, and not if, the Phantom Thieves discontinues, that society needs to pick up where the Phantom Thieves left off and depend on themselves to ensure progress moving forward.
> 
> As before, any comments, predictions, any errors you notice, comment down below.


	23. Ch 22: Pursuit of the Truth and Genuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren finally meets face-to-face with Sumi's parents. 
> 
> They have much to discuss.
> 
> Ren learns much more about Sumi and the oddities he noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been a while. I've been redrafting this chapter over and over, both in my mind and on Google Docs. This is quite literally my 10th draft in cumulative.
> 
> It's arguably not perfect, but when have my chapters ever been perfect? That being said, I've made extensive changes and editing choices to make it at least enjoyable to read.

7/11/16

Ren Amamiya

  
  


Kichijoji

  
  


Evening

  
  


The Yoshizawa’s Domicile

* * *

  
  


For once, Ren was actually glad that Morgana was not tagging along with him this time around. Usually, he’d just ask Morgana to roam around the neighborhood, but this time even he didn’t have to ask Mona for anything; Mona just knew. Of course, Mona would have dinner first, then leave. 

When Sumi led him to her house, all he could think was: Wow. Here I thought Sojiro’s house was already a luxury compared to my attic loft; this house makes Sojiro’s look like a garden shed.

Sumi’s parents owned a very lavishly-decorated one-story home (think red coloring), with a big encircled garden, wood fencing, and an actual gate with a buzzer. _To think that Sumi’s parents were living modestly; I knew that her dad worked as a studio director, but this… they must both be very successful._

Sumi rang the buzzer. A few seconds elapsed before the gate swung open electronically. 

Ren looks at her. “Last chance to back out, Sumi. We can all pretend this never happened.”

Sumi reciprocates with a nod. “I know, Senpai. Even still, we’ll only be just delaying the inevitable. Additionally, I probably won’t be able to bear the additional pressure for me to invite you for dinner; never mind that, how are you feeling, Senpai?”

Ren looks at the house. “If I told you I’m nervous, I’d be telling you a half-truth. I’m more anxious.”

Sumi looks at her home, more specifically at the garden.. “To think that you weren’t scared of anything… I must say that this is some very reassuring news. Anxious of what? Of my parents asking you something sensitive?”

Ren shook his head. “No. Of how awkward dinner conversation is going to get. We’re in completely different worlds, and I can already begin to imagine the questions your parents will ask, all of those most likely to be accurate to my prediction.”

Sumi giggles. “You’d have to cut my dad some slack. I mean he was once a talk-show host; I’m sure he’ll switch up the questions.” Sumi then latches onto his right hand, and led him to the door, and opens it. 

Sumi opens the door and leads him inside. She calls out, “Mom! I’m back! I brought Amamiya-senpai with me!”

Akane Yoshizawa stops dicing scallions on her cutting board, as she races to wash her hands underneath the sink faucet. Using a towel, she cleans her hands and proceeds to head out of the kitchen, taking off her apron and hanging it on a hook.

She walks over to the foyer. “Is this the Senpai you’ve been gushing about for months now, ‘ _Sumire '!_?” 

Ren observes Sumi’s mother. Though her mother, she still bore a marked resemblance to that of her daughter despite her age. In fact, her mother could very well be described as an older carbon copy of her daughter, the key differences being her shorter hairstyle along with more reddish-auburn hair as opposed to Sumi’s red hair.

Sumi’s face blossomed into a slightly reddish tint. “Mom! I was not gushing over him! If anything, you really wanted to talk to him along with Dad!”

Akane wags her finger. “I’d beg to differ; he was everything you could talk about after your second week at Shujin.” She laughs. “I plead guilty; I’ve been looking forward to this more than my husband; I have so many questions for you, who’ve managed to capture the attention of my daughter, to a degree comparable to the attention she gives her own family.” She then notices them holding hands. “Ah! Are you two…”

Sumi immediately lets go of his hand. “No! I mean… he was too busy getting entranced by our house and our garden. He kept looking at it as if he was drawn in. I had to drag him inside; otherwise, he could’ve stayed outside for hours on end.”

Akane puts her hands on her hips. “Is that so? Anyway, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Amamiya-kun. I’m ‘ _Sumire’s ' _ mother. Please, make yourself comfortable. My husband is still out for a little while longer, and I have yet to finish cooking dinner. I do hope you enjoy what I have cooked tonight.” Ren quickly glances over at Sumi to see if she had any sort of reaction; she didn’t seem fazed.” _She’s been cognitively manipulated to believe she’s Kasumi; how did it come to this? If anyone will know, it has to be her parents._

Ren bows. “Likewise. It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Yoshizawa. I ask you to forgive me for postponing your generous offer. As a guest, I will be more than happy to sample your cooking, if Sumi’s is anything to go by.”

Akane laughs, surprised. “My, how polite of you. A nickname, how cute of you, Amamiya-kun, to refer to her like that…” She narrows her eyes in wonder. “I can see how my daughter saw you as someone close to her. I can only hope she considers you more than a _friend._ ” The amount of loaded emphasis Mrs. Yoshizawa put in “friend” could only make Ren assume that she was rather impressed with him and approved of their relationship if they were to have one. 

Akane continues. “‘ _Su_ _mire ' _has told me that you’re also a transfer student at Shujin Academy and that you’d just transferred in this year. Might I ask from where and how you came to Shujin?”

Ren nods. “My hometown is in Nara, a little suburb close to Kyoto. As to why I came to Shujin Academy…” He looks over to Sumi. “I’d prefer if we’d shelve the topic for now. It’s quite a dark story, and I don’t want to dampen the mood so early in the evening.”

Akane gave him a look of silent affirmation. “...All right; it wouldn’t do me good to deprive Shinichi of the information; I’m more than positive that Shinichi has his own questions for you, and I for one am intrigued to learn more about you.” She exhales. “ _Sumire ' _hasn’t made many friends; in fact, I’m quite sure you’re the first she took a liking to and latched onto.” She smiles. “Are you two…”

Sumi interrupts the conversation. “Mom! Please, later! I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to talk after dinner.”

Akane smiles. “Of course, dear. Amamiya-kun, feel free to relax in the living room. Or… Sumire, you could bring him to see… your room.” Ren could detect ever so slightly the hint of playfulness and sorrow in that brief pause. It could only reaffirm that Sumire just shut herself off from reality in her attempt to grieve. She probably even resided in the real Kasumi’s room; of course, Ren also noticed how Sumi’s mother seemed rather receptive to the idea of a relationship between her daughter and him; of course, she seemed to like him, even though anything he might say later on might change her mind.

Sumi looks at him, incredibly bashful. “Senpai… maybe you should just wait in the living room. I promise I’ll take you to see my room later. It’s one of the places where my dream became my goal.”

Ren strides over to a couch and sits down. He looks at Sumi and gives her a warm, apologetic smile. “Don’t worry, Sumi; I’ll control myself and won’t intrude without permission; you don’t need to show me unless you trust me enough to do so.”

Akane looks at the two of them banter. _These kids… it reminds me of way back when, when Shinichi was trying his hardest to woo me._ “To think you two are that close, it’s surprisingly reassuring. You two… have fun. I should get back to making dinner. Sumi, your dad is coming home in half an hour.”

She turns around and heads back, but remembers to say something. “' _Sumire'_ , could you lay out the utensils?”

Sumi begins to head to her room but turns around. “I’ll get to it once I’ve finished changing.”

Ren gets up. “I’ll help out with that. Sumi, you shouldn’t have to worry--.”

Sumi and Akane stop and reply, “No.” Sumi turns and looks at her mother, who reciprocates a look of confusion. Akane chuckles. “Mother and daughter… We think alike. I swear I can see myself in you.”

Akane turns to Ren as she shakes her head. “You’re our guest. Please, relax and enjoy yourself. We don’t want you to put effort into something we arranged for you.”

Ren issues a snarky yet polite rebuttal. “It’s not a problem if I personally don’t see anything wrong with helping out. After all, I will have to thank you for inviting me over, Mrs. Yoshizawa.”

Akane looks over to her daughter. “‘ _S_ _umire'_ , you didn’t tell me your Senpai is this clever with his words. Such a playful tease, too. He keeps twisting my words and my expectations to liven up the conversation.”

Sumi sighs. “He’s always such a tease. He’s been teasing me on-and-off ever since we first met, about everything.”

Ren smiles. “It’s all part of who I am as a person. Anyway, you’ve accepted both sides of me when you wanted to be a friend, at first.”

Sumi turns away. “Friend... at first... you can definitely say that was my intention. At least not until... Mom! I’m going to my room to change! Senpai, you can wait in the living room!”

Akane looks at Ren. “At first? What do you mean by that? … Is there some sort of meaning behind it?”

Ren deflects. “Nothing more than me teasing her.” He didn’t dare bring it up casually; he unexpectedly messed up, but he hopes Mrs. Yoshizawa won’t probe any further. Despite Sumi’s confidence in revealing the nature of their relationship, they agreed that Sumi would make the call on when to divulge it. 

Fortunately, Mrs. Yoshizawa didn’t seem to be interested in looking into it. “Well, if you so insist, the cutlery is stored in separate trays on the counter. Just lay out four sets; the cutlery will be enclosed in tiny plastic canteens.”

Ren nods, and as Mrs. Yoshizawa gets back to cooking, he begins laying out the cutlery. They were enclosed in tiny plastic enclosed trays with a lid on top, and he noted that they were stainless steel. He laid out both a spoon and a set of chopsticks since he was unsure what the meal could be.

* * *

  
Almost accurate, Mr. Yoshizawa came home almost true to Mrs. Yoshizawa’s predictions, being late by a few minutes. By then, Mrs. Yoshizawa was done with her meal prep and was cooking at that moment. She had notified Ren that dinner would be served in another half hour from then.

Ren noted the time. 6:30 PM in the evening; the sun was still in the sky, though soon, it would set. 

Shinichi walks into his home to find Ren sitting in one of his armchairs.

He is elated. “Amamiya-kun! I’m so glad you could make time today for dinner with us. Truth be told, I’m sure my wife has been looking more forward to this than I am.”

From the kitchen, Akane laughs. “I did say that! Although, Shinichi, I’m quite sure you’re still looking forward to this.”

Shinichi looks at Ren. “Indeed. I’d love to ask more about yourself, maybe cover topics that we didn’t have the opportunity to in the live TV filming session. Of course, this won’t make its way to my work; I’d just love to get the opportunity to know you more. Of course, I do have to ask, would you ever consider the opportunity to appear on our TV segment? The viewers would love it!”

Ren looks at Shinichi, bearing a small smile. “Of course, Mr. Yoshizawa. Unfortunately, I’m not much of a stage person. I don’t like to be in the spotlight unless I have to.” Lies, when he is Joker, of course. “Truth be told, I want to learn more about Sumi and the two of you.” His smile then quickly fell. “Sumi told me she had a sister.”

Shinichi’s tone lowers. “Ah, yes. That. If Sumire trusts you enough to talk about Kasumi, then we’ll trust you as well to tell you what we know. However, we may need to talk of this privately, given everything.”

Sumi runs out of his room. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with lengthy shorts. “Sorry I was taking so long!” She sees Shinichi standing there talking to Ren. “Dad! You’re back! ... Why are you two so stiff and looking sad? Is it because…?”

Shinichi decides to quickly change the subject. “We were just talking about the Phantom Thieves. About everything Akechi-san has been talking about. While the Phantom Thieves have definitely gained some new sympathizers, everything is still up into the air regarding their true purpose, and Akechi-san has definitely consistently conveyed that reluctance.”

Sumi shifted, unnerved. “The Phantom Thieves already have targeted 3 prominent figures, along with undoubtedly more people complained about from their website. While I can see how Akechi-san can still be wary of the Phantom Thieves and what they can do in the future, they’ve already made their position loud and clear. Of course, we might not know what they may do in the future, but based on everything so far, we have no reason to assume that it would change.”

Shinichi laughs. “Maybe I should ask you to appear on stage sometimes, ' _Sumire_ ’. Here I thought Amamiya-kun was a person with a unique perspective, yet you’ve clearly been influenced by him. You two must be closer than what your mother and I originally thought.”

Ren then passed the rest of the time with Shinichi discussing the intricacies of his job.

Shinichi was intrigued to hear that Akechi had struck a friendship with Ren. “I’m surprised that Akechi took to you rather well; we always thought he was very much a lone wolf, given how he has mostly kept to himself aside from his partnership with the police; to hear that he has formed a bond with you surprises me. On the other hand, I can see how much he values you as a friend and quite possibly a rival as well. _Rival... Mr. Yoshizawa couldn’t be any less correct. Goro and I struck a deal because we have opinions on opposite sides of the spectrum about justice, yet we’re casually hanging out without any sort of hostility between us. It may very well be a sort of understanding between us._

Time quickly flew by as they discussed Mr. Yoshizawa’s job (Being a show director is tiring but I would admit that I find the job intriguing; after all, it allowed me to meet you and get me interested in your worldview), Sumi’s tenure in gymnastics (She’s been practicing gymnastics since she was little, along with her… late sister Kasumi), and some small talk about themselves (Sumire inherited her cooking talent from her mother, while Kasumi always struggled with even the basics; however, Kasumi found her talent in gymnastics and both inherited their dad’s talent for befriending intriguing people; Ren found that particular tidbit interesting, considering how Mrs. Yoshizawa had said that Ren was, without doubt, the first friend she had.), which Ren contemplated piece by piece. 

Ren found this information somewhat enlightening to figuring out the enigma as to why Sumire believes she is Kasumi. _So Sumire’s cooking talents somewhat bleed over into her Kasumi “persona,” since the real Kasumi doesn’t even have the skill to make what Sumi could make me some time ago. That means that a botched facsimile of Kasumi based on Sumire’s perspective of her has been overlaid over the real Sumire. Thing is, was this a result of her distraught psyche constructing an alternative personality or an external factor that came into play? I’d assume it’s the former, but too many things don’t make sense._

When Mrs. Yoshizawa finally said dinner was ready, the conversation had become so spirited that the two of them carried on with their discussion. Mrs. Yoshizawa and Sumi, both sighing in exasperation, took it upon themselves to set out the portions of food at the table. 

As soon as Ren smelled the meal of miso soup and grilled salmon with rice, his stomach rumbled. Likewise, Mr. Yoshizawa’s stomach rumbled in addition. They awkwardly laughed in unison and then took their positions at the dining table, with Shinichi and Akane sitting on one side of the table, Sumi at one end of the table, and Ren at the opposite end.

Dinner was sparse in conversation, though they made to say "Thank you for the food" as customary, as they concentrated only on finishing dinner. Ren noticed that the elder Yoshizawas didn’t share their daughter’s appetite; Sumi’s portion was easily 3x larger than his. Of course, that meant that their age could have impeded some sense of appetite.

When they finally finished, Ren claps his hands and bow. “Thank you for the dinner. It was really delicious. I haven’t had any idea of how long it has been since I’ve had an actual home-cooked meal. I can see where Sumi inherited her cooking skills.” He casts a look at Sumi, who is flustered by the praise. She hid her face with her hands.

Akane laughs. “Thank you for the praise. Speaking of that, our ' _Sumire_ 'said you were a transfer student at Shujin.”

Shinichi adds, “You already pretty much know all about us. Indulge us. Tell us about yourself."

Ren nods. “Of course. I do have to say this: what I’m going to say will be a bit dark, but I’ve largely moved on from nursing a grudge about it. I just want to keep moving on.”

Ren begins talking about where he lived, in Nara. He spoke fondly of his childhood, of being raised by two loving parents. His mother worked in the customer service industry, as a receptionist at a lavish Kyoto hotel, while his father was a salaryman at an accounting firm. He led a mostly decent life, and his parents made sure to provide for his every need. 

He looked at the Yoshizawas. “Sorry, I just got sentimental. It’s been around three months since I last saw my parents, four if we saw each other in good circumstances.” He then delved into the night of the incident. He recalled with bitterness how the man had flaunted his power and influence to jail an innocent boy for stepping in when the woman was being sexually harassed and forced. He divulged how the man had exerted pressure on the woman to falsify her statement, and how everything just went downhill from there. 

He had been processed at the police station, then sent to juvenile hall pending trial. His parents had tried to get him out on bail, but he thought the man had connections to the political system since he was apparently issued a high bail amount. From there, his school expelled him and his friends shunned him from there onwards, not wishing to be associated with him. His dad visited him only to discuss what the family lawyer had consulted with him about. The lawyer’s prediction was that Ren was either going to face probation or stay in juvie, the former being the best-case scenario.

At his trial, he was sentenced to serve out one year of probation, with his record being expunged upon successful completion of his probation term being served out. At least, that was the case. In truth, he suspected there had already been a compromise between lawyers for both parties that he was to do this on the condition that his record would be expunged post-probation. His mother later called him to lay out the details; he then left the juvenile hall a week later. The court had mandated he be released on that day to pack up and move to Tokyo, with lodgings and accommodations provided, along with a transfer application being approved. He moved out 4 days later, to head to Tokyo via the Shinkansen.

His parents, once loving to his eyes, now held doubt about whether their son really had the motive to do all of that, maybe to even lie to them. While they would have very much liked to believe Ren, the amount of evidence and influence that man had made Ren’s perspectives, objections, and the truth irrelevant to their eyes and to that of the world. 

He recounted how he honestly expected to keep his head down in Tokyo, at Shujin Academy. Of course, things didn’t go his way. His record got leaked, and he was ostracized from the very start. Additionally, the gym teacher, Kamoshida, went out of his way to single him out and use him as a metaphorical punching bag, with the other teachers either reluctant to speak out against or even secretly approving of the treatment while maintaining a thin guise of neutrality. Even though he initially thought he was going to keep to himself for the majority of the year, he surprised himself, making some friends, friends who also were ostracized like him to an extent and had their own issues.

He then talked about meeting Sumi on the train. It was their first meeting; he hadn’t expected her, or anyone really, to approach or even talk, with him so casually. He had spoken up to help a grandma on the train being deprived of her offered seat. Of course, Sumi, being the kind person, trailed after him as if she was a puppy, expressing her gratitude for his intervention.

Time passed by. He met her one week later, ironically meeting up with the one teacher he had sworn not to interact with. Kamoshida had a grudge, a vendetta against him, and spread falsehoods about him to the others, and now Sumi. He thought that it would have meant that she’d become wary of him, but she surprised him. She had spoken that the experiences she had with him didn’t reflect the rumors people kept spreading about him and that she was wise to trust her interactions with him and not the hearsay of others, which she can’t verify.

Of course, Kamoshida couldn’t take that lying down. It probably aggravated him that she so elegantly shut down his nefarious schemes, and so he hatched a plan, though Ren didn't say any of that to the Yoshizawas. Kamoshida decided to talk to Sumi first thing after school, pretending to offer guidance for Sumi, a gymnastics athlete. Ren and Sumi may never know what truly was going on in his mind, but anyone aware of what happened earlier could have predicted it never would end well. Fortunately, Ren stepped in to intervene before things got out of hand, ruining Kamoshida’s ideas to do with her. 

Ren recalled his time with Sumi with fondness, stating that she was one of a few initial people who gave him the benefit of the doubt and the time of day, not jumping to conclusions. From there, he spoke of how their friendship came to be, with her seeking help (more so advice) from him. 

He recounted the happenings of what occurred afterward, without going into great depth about what happened. He spoke of being a witness first-hand to the debut of the Phantom Thieves, with the calling cards tacked up in Shujin. He gave a brief, general overlay, of what Sumi and he had done on their hangouts, omitting sensitive discussions. He of course left his identity as a Phantom Thief in the dark; as much as he liked the Yoshizawas, Sumi's father was a director at a TV studio. If he talked about it, her father would no doubt have called him insane or called the police on him.

He made the decision to omit discussion about his relationship with Sumi, meeting her eye-to-eye on the subject. She’ll break the subject when she feels courageous enough to.

He looked at Shinichi and Akane; both of them were quiet, taking all he told into consideration.

Shinichi takes off his glasses and wipes them, saying, “So this is your story. Your experiences have shaped your view of justice and how the Phantom Thieves seem to you.” He puts them back on. “I must admit, I wasn’t expecting to hear that you are under probation. After all, your conduct and your polite behavior lead me to believe the opposite. I can’t imagine how much it must infuriate you, knowing that the judicial system, the system created to protect everyone, was abused to inflict injustice, to protect an influential man at the expense of an innocent teen who believed he was doing the right thing.”

Ren nervously laughs. “Yeah. When I first arrived in Tokyo and got to my guardian’s place, the first thing he told me is that I should never have butted into their affairs. Of course, what happens if I do that? Would I have been just as guilty then as a matter of conscience? It could very well be the truth that I would have been an unsuspecting accomplice if I was to look the other way. Additionally, I might have been crushed under the guilt of allowing it to happen if I did so.”

He takes off his glasses. “For one, I don’t regret doing it. If I were to relive that night again, I will always intervene when presented with that kind of situation. Even though I now have an assault record and have to live on my probation, the thought of not intervening that night leads me to believe that I should uphold my own sense of morals, to stay true to myself.”

Shinichi nods. “I can now see why you seem to be so supportive of the Phantom Thieves. In your eyes, they help the people whom the system is incapable or unwilling to assist. They help people when the police are unable to help them, and they don’t do it for profit or glory. They truly believe that they’re one of the few people out there willing to listen and help when they have the power to do so, with nothing to tie their hands or hinder them.” 

Ren nods. “That’s right. My experiences have taught me that if there are vigilantes like the Phantom Thieves who truly mean well in reforming corrupt individuals, they should be able to freely operate. Of course, if they don’t mean well, then they deserve all the scrutiny they get. That being said, their record has shown that they truly have good intentions in mind.”

Shinichi poses a question. “Amamiya-kun, what would happen when the Phantom Thieves disband or disappear?”

Ren fidgets with his hair. “That’s honestly difficult. I would expect that society would know that they can’t rely on them forever, and continue their work and their legacy.” He sheepishly laughs. “You know, Akechi-san posed a question earlier to Sumi, and Sumi gave an answer similar to mine. More specifically, she expressed that the public would have become totally dependent on them that their disappearance would lead to a complete standstill or even collective regressive behavior.”

Shinichi nods. “I can undoubtedly see where ‘ _Sumire_ ’ is going with that answer. I must say, you are certainly more optimistic regarding the Phantom Thieves, though considering your past I can see how you came to that perspective.”

Shinichi notices Akane slightly tearing up and hands her a tissue. Akane dabs at her eyes. “Sorry… your story just was so tumultuous and unbearably miserable at times yet uplifting at other points that I couldn’t help it. I’m just surprised… you seem completely at peace with yourself. Were it anyone else in your place, they would be closed off, cynical, and unable to be so open about it.”

Ren sighs. “At first, I was furious. I was in disagreement with how I’ve been treated, in shock that I did what I thought was the right thing only to be brutally punished for it. My initial treatment at Shujin also shook me to the core and made me despise my situation; I thought I could live a quiet, uneventful life in Tokyo for the duration of my one-year probation, and that hope never came to pass. I became a monster in my peers’ eyes; I honestly thought that if it weren’t for my friends, I’d have sunk myself deeper and deeper into seclusion, into maintaining my distance from everyone else, into being a distrustful cynic.” Ren’s eyes drift over to Sumi’s. “My friends, along with Sumi, became my rock, my platform that I could use to keep myself up in spirits, even when everything else was not looking good for me. They may say that they depend on me more than I depend on them since I’m the core of the group, but I’d say it’s the opposite. If I didn’t make friends with them, I’d be a broken person, unable to form relationships, friendships, or even trust anyone to an extent. I’d seclude myself, and would become a person incapable of trusting anyone for that matter, since I’ve already been hurt before by an adult, someone who teachers and parents instructs to always trust.”

Shinichi and Akane nod in unison. Shinichi remarks, “You sell yourself short. I’m sure your friends depend just as much on you as you do on them, if not even more. The kind of person you are... you allow people to confide in you, to confide everything. Not many people can be that altruistic; after all, my daughter is just one of what I’m sure are many examples of you making a difference in helping others. Indeed, after talking to you, I can see why ‘ _ Sumire' _ would confide with you about ' _Kasumi'_. You’re not the type of person to offer empty condolences; you want to genuinely help others even as they’re helping you.”

Sumi spoke up. “About that… Dad.”

Shinichi and Akane notice Sumi speaking up, the two of them surprised. “‘ _Sumire_ _'_ , you’ve been rather quiet all this time. You have something to say?”

Sumi nods. “Dad, Mom, ever since she passed away, I’d thought I’d lost my purpose in life. After all, she was the one helping me to be enthusiastic with gymnastics. Even after that first counseling session, I still felt somewhat downcast. I still felt compelled to achieve my goals that the two of us set out to do, but something felt off. I wasn’t performing to my standards and I felt disheartened by it. When I talked with Ren-senpai, I… I initially thought it to be a beneficial friendship between the two of us as acquaintances.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reopening them, she continued. “As we hung out, Ren-senpai gave me the advice I needed, advice that was equal parts criticism and equal parts compassion. With the incorporation of his advice, I’ve begun to improve my gymnastics. I’m still not back at my former proficiency even now, but over time, as Ren continued to give me advice, I’ve realized what I was missing. I was missing something, or rather someone, to dedicate and polish my gymnastics for. ‘ _Kasumi ’ _ used to fill that void for me, and when she… passed away in that car accident in March, I felt… lost. I was missing that spark of inspiration, for someone to be in my corner, advocating for me to strive for my very best. Ren-senpai, even if he isn’t a gymnast, has made me realize that the thing I was missing was someone like him, who’s truly invested. He was someone I could count on to help refine my gymnastics further by being a person I could trust to cheer for me, much as ‘ _Kasumi ’ _ was my cheerleader before. Even if ' _Kasumi ’ _ isn’t here to cheer me on, she still remains as one of my primary motivations to achieve my goal.” She smiles, wiping away some tears. “After all, we decided we would reach the Olympics… together, and though she isn’t here, I plan to accomplish that goal with Senpai by my side.”

Akane gasps. “You called him by his first name? How long have you two been on first-name terms? And you want him to be by your side? Is that what I think it is?”

Shinichi interjects. “Calm down, Akane. Let her finish.”

Sumi smiles. “Thanks, Dad. It’s like Mom has been saying. I’ve been in a relationship with Ren-senpai since June, last month. He’s been my pillar of support ever since we first met. His advice has also helped me regain some modicum of my former confidence and ability from before. I… well… I like him. No. I love him with every fiber of my being. He awakened something in me that I haven’t felt in a long time, not since ‘ _Kasumi ’ _ passed away in March. I believe he gave me a newfound motivation, a motivation that I need, so I can perform gymnastics with the confidence that Ren will be watching me and that in my heart I know somewhere, ‘ _Kasumi ’ _ will be content and smiling.”

Shinichi looks at Ren so intensely that Ren had to use all of his willpower to resist the urge to squirm. It didn’t help that Shinichi was wearing the glasses that Ren helped Sumi pick out. Finally, after a prolonged silence, Shinichi spoke. “I see. I do have to acknowledge, ‘ _Sumire ' _ is young and as her parents, we worry for her. However, as I see, she certainly has good taste in befriending people. I think I can speak for the both of us when I believe that the two of you make a great couple.”

Ren flushed slightly at the praise. Bowing, he stammered, “U-U-Uh… thank you very much, Mr. Yoshizawa! I’ll take good care of her as her boyfriend!”

Shinichi laughs. “You sound as if you just received my blessing.”

Now it was Sumi’s turn to stammer. “Blessing!? As in that… kind of blessing!?” Her face flushed so visibly red that she politely excused herself. “I need to go to the bathroom. Please excuse me!”

Akane shouts after Sumi. “Wait, dear! Your dad meant it as a joke!” It was no use, as Sumi had already rushed down the hallway. “Shinichi…”

Shinichi laughs awkwardly. “Well… she has always been one to jump to conclusions, much as her mother has... anyway, we’ll cross that threshold at some point. All that aside, the two of you are still young. Watch out for her sake; she can be terribly air-headed at times like her mother.”

Akane shouts and slaps Shinichi on the back. “Hey!”

Shinichi chuckles. “Air-headed but cute, Sumire can be.”

Ren nods. “Of course. I hate to breach the topic, but…” He had always abbreviated her name to a nickname when in her presence but now he could speak freely. “...Sumire mentioned that she had a therapy session, and I remember that she said back in April when we first met that she previously had Dr. Maruki as a therapist. She also said that her sister died in a car accident in March."

Shinichi sighs. “Those days… I don’t dare revisit them. Even so, that day when we lost Kasumi, I feared that we lost Sumire, in a metaphorical sense. Those days for us, we were grieving, both for Kasumi and Sumire. Kasumi had just died, and while she was gone, we still had Sumire. We had to support her; she lost her sister and she believed she killed Kasumi. No parent would ever have wanted to hear this out of their own child, especially if the cause of death was accidental vehicular manslaughter. However, she just spiraled into a depressive state, along with what we later suspected was survivor’s guilt. It wouldn’t even be right to say that she wasn’t depressed before then; we had always assumed that it was a phase with her with Kasumi’s growing prominence as the star of our family. We did our very best to help her by asking her to try out different hobbies but to no avail. When Kasumi passed away… she secluded herself in her room for two weeks. Externally she seemed fine, still going to school and practice, but internally she was an emotional wreck. The problem is that I suspect that depressive behavior had already manifested itself beforehand and that Kasumi’s death was just the tipping point.”

Ren nods. “A question. If what you’re saying is true and her depression coupled with survivor’s guilt was really that serious, then how did Sumire become this happy, jubilant girl that strives to be her sister?” His eyes widened. “You don’t mean… you scheduled that session with Dr. Maruki after the passing of her sister?”

Shinichi nodded. “It was her first session with him too. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting him to make any real progress on his first session with her. I couldn’t expect anything out of him; her sister, my daughter, died right in front of her, and she believes it was all her fault, that her selfishness had robbed her and us of her sister, despite how much we strove to convince her otherwise. It’d be a miracle if he actually made some progress, but I wasn’t hoping for any progress. I was remarkably surprised when she walked out of her session with a spring in her walk and overly joyful. It was a far cry when I had dropped her off for our session, hair down, moody, and silent, save for the occasional polite greeting. Not to mention, she had tied her hair up in a ribbon, just like Kasumi used to do. When I talked to her, she mentioned that “a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders.” I should note that up until then, I hadn’t seen Sumire smile genuinely in years; I was quite positively stumped. It felt as if Sumire had leaped over the entire process of grief, but not quite since she emulated Kasumi nearly in every fashion.”

Shinichi nods to the hallway. “Even now, she sleeps in Kasumi’s room. She adopted almost every habit of Kasumi that we could mistake her for Kasumi half-asleep.” He flexes his hands. “Sumire… I fear… is undergoing another phase to cope with her grief, and all we can do at this point is to wait for her. The Sumire the two of us know and love is buried deep inside her somewhere, and we would give anything to have the Sumire we know back with us.”

Ren gets up. “I’ll do my best, Mr. and Mrs. Yoshizawa. If I may… I’d like to go check up on her. She's been in the bathroom for too long.”

Shinichi waves him away. “She's probably in her room right now. Since Sumire has trusted to tell her secrets to even you, we’ve decided to oblige since she hasn't been wrong. Given your character, we can trust you to help her with most anything she needs. Go. Comfort her. Clear the air. I’m sure that joke of mine earlier was a bit excessive.”

Ren inclines his head and bows, then walks to the hallway. He walks to two rooms, one with the nameplate “Sumire” in blue, and “Kasumi” in pink. He resists the urge to open Sumire’s door, wanting to see how it was decorated.

He knocks on Kasumi’s door, noting full well the irony. 

A voice calls out. “It’s open!”

Ren opens the door. Sumi was sitting in her chair, tying up her hair for the night. “You look… beautiful.”

Sumi blushes. “Stop it. What were you and my parents talking about?”

Ren gestures as he kneels down. “Your dad has insisted that the whole blessing thing was a joke. After, we talked about your sister, and how you were coping. We also talked about Dr. Maruki.”

Sumi gushes, “Dr. Maruki is an excellent therapist. He gave me the idea that I could try to emulate parts of Sumire, to an extent of course.”

Ren slightly coughs. “So you were attempting to cook back then? I could have sworn it was just some faulty seasoning. The food was actually delicious.”

Sumi shakes her head. “Oh, I love cooking. I used to be extremely terrible at it, but I kept practicing, and by the time I brought you a bento, I was able to make something edible and somewhat delicious.”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “Only a month of practice? That’s really impressive. It would take most people several months to make delicious food like that.”

Sumi stops and thinks. “Now that I think about it... I could have sworn I cooked before, and it didn’t turn out bad… it was actually--” She clutched her forehead as if she was in pain.

Ren is alarmed. “Sumi! Are you all right?”

Sumi waves him off. “It’s just a headache. It was only there for a few seconds Funny, it’s only been the second time I’ve had one.”

Ren is perplexed. _Could it be…?_

Ren queries, “By any chance, what happened the last time you had one?”

Sumi replies, “It was back when… I can’t remember. It might have been when we first became a couple. It was when I got back home; I can’t remember exactly.”

Ren is worried. “You should probably get to bed early.”

Sumi snarks back, “Says the person who has a nightlife.”

Ren interjects. “Even I know that there’s a curfew. That being said, I do enjoy doing stuff at night. I go play shogi sometimes, study at the diner, eat Big Bang burger challenges, get my fortune told, hang out with people…”

Sumi is silent. Ren decides to backtrack. “Not that you don’t have a life as well. You have me! Gymnastics! Your coach! You introduced me to the Jazz Club!” Sumi remained silent.

Ren pats Sumi’s head. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you jealous.”

Sumi pouts. “In order to make it up to me… I want to go to Destinyland!”

Ren is a little surprised. “Destinyland? Not the Ferris Wheel, or Harajuku, or even Chinatown?”

Sumi shakes her head. “Destinyland! A date to commemorate my parents approving of our relationship together!”

Ren smiles. “Sure. Anything for my Sumi. I have to get going.”

Sumi blows him an air kiss. She must really be riding off that high. “Bye, Ren-senpai! I love you!”

Ren laughs. “Try not to do that in public, you know. Love you too. Bye.”

* * *

Ren begins the long trek to Kichijoji station to head to Kanda to play shogi with Hifumi, all in the meanwhile head spinning from all the critical information he learned about Sumi's disassociative identity disorder.

Piece by piece, the truth was falling in line in front of him, and he didn’t like the deductions, of which there are two possibilities.

The first deduction could be that Dr. Maruki had deliberately implanted some sort of desire in Sumire to become Kasumi so greatly that Sumire discarded her former identity to don a new persona, flimsy as it is though with aspects of Sumire bleeding through.

This first deduction made some sense. As Mr. Yoshizawa revealed, Sumire was quite an emotional trainwreck when Kasumi died that merely one therapy session alone shouldn’t have achieved much, if anything. Additionally, she seemed far too happy and her dissociative identity disorder is tough to dispel yet still lets through parts of herself as Sumire.

On the other hand, some things just didn’t fit in. Sumire had already been depressed beforehand to the point that Kasumi’s death just served as a catalyst for her depression to spiral downwards, out of control.

The second deduction could be that Dr. Maruki had made some suggestions and Sumire, greatly depressed, latched onto these suggestions as if it was gospel, and used it to reinvent herself as Kasumi, the Kasumi her parents missed, her interpretation of Kasumi.

This second deduction made a bit of sense in that Sumire probably felt jealous of Kasumi that when Kasumi died, the jealousy she harbored had been suppressed with grief, that when Dr. Maruki made some suggestions to copy parts of Kasumi, the jealousy and admiration she held for Kasumi made her desire to be Kasumi in all aspects. It was quite arguably the more logical one as well compared with the previous deduction.

However, she isn’t Kasumi Yoshizawa; she’s _Sumire_ Yoshizawa.

While her parents, especially her dad, may know about Sumi’s phase and what may have caused it, only Ren had drawn the explicit conclusion that her current behavior was linked to whatever had happened in that session. Either way, both deductions, with their own merits for being the probable truth, each held complex difficulties for him to resolve.

If Dr. Maruki was indeed responsible, then Ren would have no idea how to deal with him. Dr. Maruki is one of Ren’s confidants and quite honestly the only adult in the school aside from Ms. Kawakami that he could count on as being on the students’ side. Additionally, he has grown attached to Dr. Maruki in much the same way he has with his friends and his confidants. If it was to be the case, then he'd have to be civil with Dr. Maruki about changing her back. Only after civility has been exhausted... He didn't dare think about that. Of course, Dr. Maruki didn’t appear to have supernatural powers. That being said, something uneased him. If the Metaverse existed, then anything isn’t out of the realm of possibility. His mind harkens back to what Makoto said earlier that day: “The teachers say he’s been well worth his time here, but I have a feeling there’s more to his popularity than just talent…”

Ren didn’t want to believe Dr. Maruki could be responsible. Additionally, Dr. Maruki showed no signs of manifesting or having a Persona. Rem had no evidence that Dr. Maruki was even responsible for the behavior Sumi was exhibiting. For all he knew, her current state as an imitation of Kasumi could have come about as a psychological breaking point.

The second deduction posed equally troubling implications. It would mean that Sumire Yoshizawa was so mentally depressed that she gave in to the temptation of constructing a new identity for herself, one based on the jealousy and admiration of her sister. In that case, if Dr. Maruki did suggest some things, he could hardly be blamed for making those suggestions; after all, people do copy other people out of respect and idolization, along with paying homage to them. Of course, Sumire just happened to take it to a more extreme extent, and Ren wasn’t quite honestly sure if he could convince Sumire to return to her true self. Ren didn’t want to drag her into his Phantom Thieves business by targeting her shadow if she even had one; she had a lot on her plate and the last thing he wanted was to distract her. On the other hand, if she keeps this up, she will be hurt when that falsified sense of identity she felt as Kasumi falls apart, and he didn’t want her to get hurt or get sent hurtling into another depressive cycle. 

No matter the case, he has to do something.

He needs to give Sumi the strength she needs to be herself, _Sumire_ Yoshizawa, not Kasumi Yoshizawa. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So: Ren has officially narrowed it down. He's due to confront Maruki sometime relatively soon, after Makoto first has her own appointment with Dr. Maruki. Also: Destinyland Date! Given how her parents had approved of their relationship, Sumi is really excited and wants to celebrate in good fashion, before her meet of course. Probably the next day. Or the day after.
> 
> There is a story to tell, and we still have so many chapters to go. I remember when I first published this fanfic; I was bubbling with ideas. I couldn't even begin to tell you how many times I've reimagined the third semester.
> 
> I suppose I could tell you that Sumi was going to be confused in the third semester as to why she's being called Kasumi without any sort of delusion. All the spoilers you're going to get from me, outdated at that. I've already reworked it to be something else.
> 
> Underlined names when Sumi is in the room is meant to infer that it would be that name if not for the actualization Maruki has put on Sumire to make her believe she is Kasumi.
> 
> Of course, Ren doesn't know that. At best, he has a suspicion, a suspicion that he acknowledges that he has no evidence to back up and that Maruki could very easily deny.
> 
> As always, predictions, and everything else, are welcome.


	24. Ch 23: Insight into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Dr. Maruki have a private session on her stressors and her family situation with Sae, her older sister. Also, Ren finally manages to secure a meeting with Dr. Maruki, where they talk about Sumire and her odd behavior acting as Kasumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Happy Christmas, everyone! Ch 23 is out. Of course, there will be some liberties taken with editing a small portion of Dr. Maruki's session with Makoto, and also with Ren's meeting with Dr. Maruki. Everything falls into place on the official Royal timeline, just extended in terms of Ren's case.

7/12/16

Shujin Academy

After School 

Takuto Maruki

* * *

Takuto Maruki was just reminiscing about the past.

He internally smiled. He was well on his way to understanding human emotion and pain, or rather, closer than he was before. _I just need more time... with Amamiya-kun’s help, I’ve been able to make headway into my research and drafting my paper_. _Rumi… I hope you’re doing well out there._

He made a mental note to check in on Yoshizawa-san, given she has to participate in a competition in the next couple of days. The school had given him the impression that they were only barely tolerating her continued status as an honors gymnast provided that she achieves the desired results. He scowls; the truth is that he saw the entire school upper administration as a pack of jackals, desperate only to claim glory and fame for the school to preserve their power to govern the school.

Speaking of Yoshizawa… it seems she has been adjusting somewhat well to the actualization he granted her. However, for some reason, it didn’t seem to do exactly the trick, given how she seemed distracted and downcast from the times she dropped in. Lately, however, she seemed much more rejuvenated, perked up... he wonders if Amamiya-kun could have anything to do with that change in mood; she and Amamiya-kun have always struck him as being on good terms. He was glad Amamiya-kun was there to support her; she needed someone to pick her up when she's down.

As much as he would want to undo the actualization, Sumire had only earlier proven to him that she was relatively depressed and most definitely could be on suicide watch if left be, so much so that he feared what would happen if he undid it down the line or if it entirely collapsed. That is why he strove to keep a close eye on her; eventually, at some point, his actualization will come undone and how she’ll handle that will determine whether he has to personally intervene once again. It may come undone in a year, maybe ten, or maybe it has already happened, though the latter seems to not be the case seeing as she still seems to partially resemble her sister from the brief run-ins he had with her so far.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Gathering himself, he announced in a pleasant tone, “Come in!”

The door slid open, and Takuto couldn’t help but be slightly surprised. Niijima-san, the Student Council President, walked through the door. Of all people, he would have assumed she’d be the last to walk in and seek counsel, given how put-together she looked. Despite that, he would have figured that the stress of her elected position had come to a breaking point, coupled with other potential stressors in her life. After all, she did oversee the student response with Suzui-san’s attempted suicide and Kamoshida’s confession, along with the just recent knowledge of the mafia extorting some Shujin students.

Takutoshakes his head. _Everyone can be stressed and still look like they’re on top of things. I should do well to remember that._ He gives her a smile. “Oh, you’re the student council president. Niijima-san, correct? Please, take a seat.”

Niijima-san gave him a small smile as she made her way to an armchair and sat down.

Takuto smiles. “Can I offer you a beverage or something?”

Niijima-san shakes her head. “No, but thank you very much for offering. Sorry for coming by so suddenly.”

Takuto smiles. “Oh, no, everyone’s permitted to stop by whenever they like.”

Niijima-san speaks. “That’s very appreciated of you. Actually, one of our students, Amamiya-kun, asked me if I could relay to you the fact that he wants to talk with you about something. Apparently, he’s made attempts to drop in sometime before, but you’d seem to have people in already.”

Takuto smiles. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to set aside time for him to talk to me in the coming days. Scout's honor. Now…”

He grabs an apple juice carton from the minifridge for himself as he makes his way to sit down. “As I’m sure you’re well-aware, everything in this session is confidential. Aside from you and me, no one else will learn of this. Of course, there are exceptions, such as the possibility that you may commit harm to yourself or others. However, that would be the only exception.”

Niijima-san nods her head. “To be honest, I’ve read up on a few things. The disclosure and privacy agreement, yes?”

Takuto smiles. “I see you’ve done your homework. I’m sure that the phrase ‘counseling session’ can make some people nervous, but don’t be. In fact, I believe you’re taking this session more calmly than other people in your position.” He takes note of her relaxed position sitting across from him. “Considering you’re the student council president, I’m sure some of my colleagues in the school have advocated for you to seek counseling behind closed doors. Given my perspective, I’d rather they didn’t force you to come here at all, actually.”

Makoto just nods. “You’re right. I was advised to come, but I chose to do it on my own. But please, there’s no need to be concerned about my being here. Feel free to discuss anything with me.”

Takuto blinks; at this time she made it sound as if she was the professional and he was the patient, if not for his clipboard. “Ah, right. So I shall. Heh, you’re sounding more like the counselor in here than I am.”

He peruses his clipboard. “Excellent grades, exemplary conduct… Wow, you appear to be the ideal honor student.”

Makoto replies in a straight-laced fashion, “Oh, not at all--in fact, quite the opposite. I’m actually a bit of a mess, and I always have to turn to others for your help.”

Takuto smiles. “Even still, getting help isn’t a bad thing at all. It’s nothing to be ashamed of; in fact, it’s wonderful that you have a support network.” He truly meant it; after all, Rumi and Shibusawa had always been there to help him, to cover for him and his mistakes since the day they became friends. At least Rumi was until…

Takuto noticed Makoto tense up as she replies, “Indeed… Especially lately, I feel like I can’t do anything right by myself nowadays.”

Takuto gives her a reassuring smile. “I’m truly sorry that you’re feeling that way. If it’s all right with you, do you mind if I ask why you’re feeling this way?”

Makoto looks away. “It’s nothing major. It’s just… I’ve come to understand all too well that it’s a bad idea taking on more of a burden than one should.”

Takuto looks at her with empathy in his voice. “You really do seem like someone with a mature sense of responsibility.”

Makoto nods. “Yes, I’ve heard many people praise me that way accordingly. However, sometimes I just feel… I feel that I’m too overburdened at times, that people around me overexaggerate my reliability and rely on me too much for everything.” She sighs. “Had I been clever enough to understand that earlier, things may have gone a bit differently for me.”

Takuto smiles. “I couldn’t have put it in better words, myself. Of course, nothing is ever too late; now that you realize the gravity of this problem you face, I’d like to hear your thoughts on how you plan to resolve it.”

Makoto looks to be thinking. “I’ve already tried to lighten my burden by asking others for help. I also realized that I shouldn’t accept every request made of me; I can’t honestly keep track of all of them and have a beneficial resolution for each of the requests made of me.”

Takuto nods. “That’s good of you to trust others and know when you’re overexerting yourself. How’s your support network in general?”

Takuto could see Makoto bear the smallest of smiles as she said, “I’ve expanded my horizons and made friends outside my normal sphere of interactions. They’ve truly been helpful to me; in fact, I feel relieved that I can rely on them as much as they can rely on me. As for my sister…” He then noticed her mood take a dark turn as she looks at the floor.

Takuto gives her a gentle look as he comments, “How’re things with your sister? The school gave me your information, and I’ve noticed that you live alone with your sister.”

Makoto just nods, still looking at the floor. “That’s right… things haven’t been going very well with my sister.”

Takuto gives her a calm look as he replies, “Pardon my saying so, but it seems you’ve been going through quite a lot, both in school and at home.”

Makoto looks up, surprised at the empathy. “Honestly, it only felt like the norm to me. Ever since our father passed away, it has fallen to her to take care of the two of us. Even now, it has to have been hard for my sister to cope all this time, and I’d be lying if it wasn’t hard for me too. I haven’t seen her genuinely smile or laugh in ages.”

Takuto looks down. “I’m sorry to hear about that. To think that people like you who’ve slipped through the cracks of having an entirely happy childhood... to have lost your parents in childhood… it’s truly heartbreaking. ...I apologize in advance if I’m prying too far into this, but… do you still remember them? Your parents, I mean?"

Makoto is contemplative as she mulls her memories. “Yes. Not so much about my mother admittedly, but my father, without a doubt. My sister and I… we lost our mother when I was still young… so I’d imagine that she’d remember our mother more than I do. It must have impacted her more than me.” She closes her eyes in a sense of discontent. “...In fact, now that I think about it, I may well have grown to be a bit uptight because of that.”

Takuto waves it away. “I appreciate and am honored that you’re choosing to tell me all of this, but you shouldn’t have to regret that aspect of you. It’s in the past; you shouldn’t dwell on that. All that matters is the here and now. Speaking of the here and now, are you doing okay now? I remember that you mentioned your support system is adequate, but it sounds as if you’re still a bit... conflicted.” Internally, he realized that he may well sound like the biggest hypocrite ever, but these young adults… they have so much going for them. It would hinder them to dwell on the past. Still, he’s happy to know that Sakamoto-kun, Takamaki-san, Amamiya-kun, and presumably Niijima-san have moved forward from their anger and their sorrow.

Makoto smiles. “As I said, it’s not as if I have a team of employees or anything, but I do have people that I’m able to rely upon well. Of course, I’d never think of them as replacements for my father or my sister. No one could replace either of them. Still… they do provide me some support that I’m grateful for. …What I’ve lost won’t ever come back. I just need to keep my chin up and push towards my future.”

Takuto looks up and smiles, eyes crinkling. “Mm, I like the way you put that. No one can ever be replaced… yet we need to keep pushing towards our future.” He looks at her. “Should anything come up that you want help with, I’ll be there to support you… even if the help I provide may not be what you needed.”

Makoto’s mood lightens. “Thank you. I appreciate the kind words. Actually, I think I’ve said all that’s on my mind... may I excuse myself?”

Makoto gets up. Takuto nods, waving. “Good day, Niijima-san. I’m sure you already know, but please feel free to drop by again, even if it’s only for a leisurely chat. I’ll always make time for people if I can.”

* * *

  
  


7/16/16

Ren Amamiya

Shujin Academy

After School

* * *

  
  


Ren had just finished exams; he yawned. Between Morgana secretly helping him and his fervent studying, he was sure to be in the top three. Maybe he could even claim the #1 rank in the school this time around.

He walks outside of the classroom. Nearby, there were two female students gossiping; he zoned out, only hearing about exams, honors students, and then something about Sumi…”

Ren steeled himself inside; by now, the whole school had already known that Ren and Sumi were hanging out, and only knew of that; he didn’t want to know what their reaction was if word leaked out that they were dating. The rumors so far haven’t exactly been kind to the both of them. _Sumi has been working herself very hard to achieve the results both the school and her wants; of course, she deserves to have some consideration. It’s not like you could understand the stress that’s eating at her. Try being in her shoes for once._

Ren remembers the previous two nights ago, he received a message from Sumi. The competition was the next day, and she felt as if she had practiced all she could in a cramming session. She apparently wasn’t the brightest in academics; she could put her head to studying, but when it came to exam results, well… Ren offered to help her study for her exams in the coming days since he’d be done by then and she could use the help.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dr. Maruki walk up to him. _Seems like Makoto passed on my message. I heard that she found the session oddly soothing and relaxing; good for her. She honestly deserves some relaxation…”_

Dr. Maruki raised a hand in greeting. “... Hey there, Amamiya-kun. Sorry I got back to you so late. Niijima-san told me that you wanted to talk with me, but as it so happens, I actually need to talk with you too.” He then adopts a more conciliatory tone. “Congrats on surviving finals. Today was the last day, right?”

Ren nods. “Yes. I feel liberated; I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but I’m not entirely too worried.”

Dr. Maruki smiles. “I can see it. What I’ve seen so far is a calm, rational, studious person with quite a number of friends even with the misfortune that plagues you. If only other people are as willing to look past that veil…”

Ren shrugs. “I’m not too off-put by it. I mean at first, yes, I do admit to feeling like that, but now? If people want to befriend me, sure. If they don’t, a loss for them anyway.”

Dr. Maruki laughs. “I wish I had an attitude like that. Anyway, I’ll make this quick; I’m sure the two of us have important things to do after this, but I’m sure you also have important things to discuss with me as well, so I'll make time since I've kept you waiting long enough. Follow me.”

Dr. Maruki leads, with Ren following him. They walk over to the Practice Building, to his makeshift office. Even now, there still wasn’t a nurse around. He should really bring that up to Makoto; why hasn’t he so far?

They sit down. Dr. Maruki decides to open up the conversation, given the silent walk to his office. “It sure has heated up now that the rainy season’s passed. I just know that my electric bill’s going to start climbing this month…”

Ren felt obligated to not leave Dr. Maruki hanging. “I make do by opening my windows since I live upstairs. I don’t have air conditioning or an electric fan.”

Dr. Maruki nods. “I see… Anyways, as I’d mentioned, there’s something I’d like your opinion on.”

Ren raises an eyebrow. “Money troubles?”

Dr. Maruki chuckles. “Well, there’s a subject where I could definitely use some input, but not at the moment. You needn’t worry. I’d had something on my mind lately, and I want to know your take on it.” He pauses, thinking. “Okay, here goes… Oh--this is all hypothetical, mind you, but imagine there’s somebody for whom you have high expectations. They’re trying their absolute hardest to meet those expectations. Now, this person receives an awful lot of special treatment from people so they can perform to the best of their abilities. So, what do you think those people will do if the expectations leveled on this person aren’t met?”

Ren sighs. “I’m not sure I even want to consider it… knowing how Su… er, I mean Yoshizawa-san, is also held to that same level of expectation. I imagine it would be rough…”

Dr. Maruki also sighs. “I agree… No matter what happens, it won’t be a pretty sight. When you work as a counselor… You always think, ‘I have to help this person so their heart doesn’t break,’ but… that’s easier said than done. One person’s wellbeing conflicts with another’s aspirations; this world really is a callous one. No matter how much positivity or dedication a person has… Just a bit of influence from their peers can easily mess with their heads. Every time I’m confronted with such a situation, I can’t help but grasp the limitations of therapy as a profession.”

Ren nods. “I don’t know, Doc. All I can say is that reality is unfair, but you have to keep trying. To give up on reality… it would mean the end of progressing forward.”

Dr. Maruki looks up. “Oh, I’m not sick of this job or anything like that--don’t worry. I just wish there was something I can do to appease everyone without hurting anyone else.”

Dr. Maruki looks at Ren with a bit of shock. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all analytical or philosophical. What I meant was, if we want to truly help people stuck in a predicament like that, we need a fundamental solution.”

Ren is perplexed. “A fundamental solution?”

Dr. Maruki nods. “That’s right. Of course, nothing really comes to mind at the moment. It’s easier saying it than to come up with one. This is just a thought, but what if we got the Phantom Thieves to change our hearts? Maybe have them shift our feelings so we won’t lose to this unfair reality? It would ultimately be for the positive.”

Ren crosses his arms. “Can you really call that a change of heart?”

Dr. Maruki chuckles. “Good point. You’re right. Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. Now that I’ve asked you what’s on my mind, I’ve yet to ask you yours.”

Ren shifts in his seat. “It’s regarding Yoshizawa-san. That analogy earlier… was that meant to be based on her?”

Dr. Maruki looks down. “How astute of you. I should’ve figured you’d see past it, even though I said it was hypothetical.” He sighs. “That’s correct; Yoshizawa-san has been pressured by the school to achieve outstanding results, but this far into the semester they’re starting to lose faith in her. They’re even considering revoking her scholarship, but she still has time to prove her skills to them. My words and advice to them seem to fall on deaf ears…” He looks at Ren with surprise. “Sorry I got slightly sidetracked; what else did you want to ask?”

Ren nods. “Well… I’ve noticed she’s been acting a bit odd. She’s not crazy, but somehow… I don’t know. She’s not all there. It’s like I’m not talking with the true Kasumi Yoshizawa.”

Dr. Maruki remains silent, taking it all in. Ren continues. “I just had dinner at her parents’ recently; so far it seems that both her parents and I have noticed her odd behavior… and it looks like everyone else around her also seems to notice it as well but chalk it up to stress or something.”

Dr. Maruki holds up a hand. “I’m sorry… can I ask you to elaborate on what odd behavior?”

Ren tilts his head. “Oh, I didn’t say anything about it? To sum it shortly, I’ve noticed she’s not acting like herself, and her parents have confided in me that she’s been acting like her sister, who’s passed away. I’ve seen that from my perspective as well, and too many inconsistencies present themselves in her behavior and everything she does and say, which her parents only resoundingly reinforce with details about her deceased sister and Sumi.” Ren sighs. “We’ve no idea how she developed this behavior, but her father told me that she’s been acting like that ever since she had a session with you. Of course, it was before Kasumi and I met, or rather, I should say, Sumire.”

Dr. Maruki remains silent so far, listening. He finally speaks. "I see that you've grown close to Yoshizawa-san if you call her by a nickname. Even still, for her parents to confide in you like that... they must really trust you and I can't fathom how that could have happened. The only possible explanation is that Yoshizawa-san's still relatively emotionally unstable, and having someone she trusts and that they can trust to watch over her is beneficial for her psyche. Even still, I was her therapist, even if only for one session... I would have picked up on that, and I thought she moved on..."

Ren sheepishly nods. "You can say that's the case with her parents; I met her parents and they seem to trust me. Additionally, she's grown attached to me and I to her. I'd never had thought it to be the case, but it is what it is, in addition to the fact that her abnormal behavior makes me want to keep an eye on her. Ren ventures, “I know counseling sessions are protected by doctor-patient confidentiality, and what I’m doing may be circumventing that oath of secrecy, but you have to tell me, Doc, please. The fact that her behavior so dramatically shifted after her session with you... leads me to believe that it occurred in that session you had with her.

With that assumption, I have to ask.

"What made Sumire think she was Kasumi? Also, how are you involved?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a loaded question, wasn't it? How will Dr. Maruki shake Ren off his trail? 
> 
> In fact, when you think about it, with all the hints he'd been given so far, he should have been more accusatory with Dr. Maruki. The thing is, he values Dr. Maruki as a confidant and he truly believes that Dr. Maruki is one of the adults he can trust, to an extent. Of course, he's not going to trust him as much as his friends, but aside from Kawakami, Yoshida, and Takemi, Dr. Maruki's one of the few adults he can trust, and one of only two in Shujin (Royal Timeline ofc). 
> 
> Considering Kobayakawa's corruption, he can't afford to lose Dr. Maruki's influence in Shujin and his aid so far as a therapist (most of the benefits going to him as Maruki's partner in research). Additionally, his desire to retain Dr. Maruki as a Confidant is one reason why he's not outright accusing Dr. Maruki, in addition to his past that leads him to believe "Innocent until proven Guilty" and so far, Ren doesn't have concrete evidence confirming that Dr. Maruki is directly responsible for Sumire's behavior, believing herself to be Kasumi.


	25. Ch 24: Bonds Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Maruki converses with Ren about Sumi and her behavior as of late. Ren, Ryuji, and Yusuke head to Odaiba, and while there at the stadium building site, Ren runs into Sumi, who's depressed at her performance in the gymnastics meet. 
> 
> They head to Bikkuri Boy afterwards, Ren calming Sumi down after her disastrous showing in the latest gymnastics meet. Ren takes this opportunity to assess Sumi's psychological condition and how her actualization (currently misinterpreted as Disassociative Identity Disorder) can be undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late New Year! It's been a while. I've just been rereading and rewriting the latest chapter. Coming up with this whole new scenario has been... difficult. I've been drafting and redrafting this chapter for a while and nothing stuck until this one. 
> 
> Here's hoping to 2021 being a much better year than 2020 in general.

7/16/16

Takuto Maruki

Shujin Academy

Nurses Office

After School

* * *

Takuto Maruki had thought that Amamiya-kun was going to ask him something standard. Something about his research.

Takuto hadn’t expected Amamiya-kun to ask about Yoshizawa-san.

However, he didn’t believe that it was not possible. Amamiya-kun, after all, had spent so much time around Yoshizawa-san that surely he must have felt something was off with her.

That being said, he didn’t realize the true gravity of the situation he placed himself into. Her parents must have surely noticed her behavior, and seeing as Amamiya-kun had clearly gotten to know them enough for them to invite him to dinner, his observations coupled with their observations have given him enough information to approach Takuto, given all the coincidences and inconsistencies

After all, Takuto was the last person to see Sumire, as she was, depressed out of her mind. Her parents must have completely known about her completely 180 behavioral shift, along with anyone else she was close with, such as her coach.

Takuto had two, well, three choices he could make in the heat of the moment.

The first option would be that he would completely lie about the situation. Takuto, of course, owes Amamiya-kun an unimaginable debt for him being his research… collaborator. Additionally, Amamiya-kun, as sharp as he is, could catch him in a lie, or the truth might be revealed later down the line. He didn’t want to nurture Amamiya-kun’s seeds of distrust towards him. After all, he knows Amamiya-kun is part of the Phantom Thieves. On the other hand, he didn’t want to have to blackmail Amamiya-kun; it would only assuredly prove he had something to hide about his involvement. Nevertheless, this first option is most assuredly the option he most loathed to resort to.

The second option involved telling Amamiya-kun the truth. Takuto would obviously prefer not to do this. Yoshizawa-san’s condition is still very much on a fine line and if he undid his actualization, of which Amamiya-kun would be sure to demand on the basis of ethicality, it could spiral down quickly, back to her depressive self and possibly much worse. He needed to keep a close eye on Yoshizawa’s mental condition for her sake along with his research’s sake. Of course, he might as well just terminate Amamiya-kun’s cooperative relationship with Takuto. Amamiya-kun would be furious that he’d modify Yoshizawa-san’s mental state with no restraint or input from others. He’d want nothing to do with Takuto at that point.

That left Takuto with the third situation: telling Amamiya-kun a white lie, mixing truth up with mistruths in an attempt to preserve Yoshizawa-san’s fragile mental condition along with his research, all while he progresses in finding a method to undo the actualization he gave her. In all his time, he hasn’t found a method in undoing everything, but if normal Freudian psychology is anything to go by… he’ll find a method, and better before Amamiya-kun learns what really happened. As much as it left Takuto with a bad taste in his mouth, he’d come so far. He’s not giving up on his research.

Amamiya spoke, “Doc? You’ve been a little quiet over there.”

It snapped him out of his deliberation. “Sorry, just considering everything you told me.” A sigh escaped his lips. “Amamiya-kun, you very well know I can’t just break doctor-patient confidentiality in a session between a practitioner and his... patient, for lack of a better word.”

Amamiya-kun issues a sharp rebuttal. “That didn’t stop you from enlisting my help for your research. I think that the two of us haven’t really been sticklers for following the rules. Of course, it’s my bad that I accepted, but it’s equally your fault that you offered.”

Takuto scratches his head, chuckling sourly. “I guess you got me there. Nevertheless, I still can’t reveal what truly happened in that session between me and Yoshizawa-san. I would be breaching her trust and her sense of privacy.” He hung his head low. “What I can do, since you seem to have gained the trust of her parents so much that they willingly told you, is that I’ll give you a brief summary of her condition.” He spread his arms helplessly. “I think I can speak for the two of us when I say we both care enough to help her, even in our own separate capacities, you as her friend and me as her current therapist.”

Amamiya-kun seems to deliberate this arrangement. He groans. “I haven’t thought that far ahead, to be honest. Even still, her behavior is deeply… concerning, as a peer and friend of hers. However, the workaround you proposed will do, almost as well.”

Takuto takes a deep breath. “I’m assuming you heard about everything she witnessed.”

Amamiya-kun nods. “Her sister passed away in a car accident in March. That threw her into a depressive cycle, with possible survivor’s guilt so much so that she contemplated being her sister.”

Takuto sharply inhales. “I guess I must have been rubbing off on you these past few meetings. That’s right; Sumire felt immensely depressed and responsible for the death of her sister. She was devoid of all emotion, except for one sentiment. She wanted to be her sister.”

Takuto looks down. “Normally, that sentiment would never get fulfilled, unless there existed a special kind of power meant to do just that. Being the therapist that I am, fully aware that I couldn’t further fracture her heart, I sought to inform her that she could emulate parts of her sister as a way to preserve her sister’s memory and fulfill their goals. Of course, she bought into it, a little more than I would have liked to see. She probably thought she could become her sister, and I unintentionally, or maybe even intentionally, encouraged the behavior she was exhibiting right then and there.” Takuto’s heartbeat raced; he  _ hated  _ having to tell Amamiya-kun this but given the choice between his research and his bond with Amamiya-kun that he forged, he had to choose the former, always. Of course, he will always remember Amamiya-kun for the service he’d rendered to Takuto. “I told her she was welcome anytime, and to be honest, I did hope she would come back so I could keep a close eye on her. Of course, she did, but each time, I found myself hesitant, hesitant to break her grasp on reality as it is, given how much she suffered already.”

Amamiya-kun looked at him in silence so intently that Takuto’s skin began to prickle. 

At the end of a long silence, he leaned back, sighing. “I guess that confirms it. Sumire really was depressed to the point that a mere suggestion persuaded her that becoming her sister was for the best. I don’t blame you, Doc. It was your first time meeting her, and you had no idea what words you said could have triggered her. And as much as you wanted her to be happy, it meant that you had to watch her become her sister, even if it’s hurting her as well.”

Takuto nods. “It’s correct, to an extent. I should have been more careful with the way I conducted myself. She saw herself out, the image of her still fresh in my mind, the same as the one you see here today. If you do plan on helping her break out of this, keep this in mind: she has dissociative identity disorder. Furthermore, I believe her depression and survivor’s guilt so far hasn’t been resolved, so once it occurs, she’ll most likely return to her former self, one so despondent and devoid of emotion so much so that it hurts to watch her put herself down like that.”

Amamiya-kun nods. “I’ll be sure to be careful approaching the topic with her. Thanks, Dr. Maruki. I know it must have been difficult for you to talk about this, but rest assured, she’s in good hands.” He gets up. “I’ll see you later, Doc.” He leaves.

Takuto gets up and looks out the window.  _ If anyone here is the therapist, it’s you, Amamiya-kun. As much as I don’t want Yoshizawa-san’s actualization to desist, I’ll have to start finding a method to unravel it; I need you to be on my side when the time comes. Of course, it may be that he could unravel all on his own, seeing as he’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves. _

* * *

7/16/16

Ren Amamiya

Shujin Academy

After

  
  


* * *

Ren sighs as he leans against the bench in the courtyard.  _ What Dr. Maruki tells me only confirms what I already knew, aside from some more details. It doesn’t tell me what I need to do to help her overcome this. _

Ren could see that Dr. Maruki truly meant the best when he talked of Yoshizawa-san. Nevertheless, Ren couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was more to the story, that Dr. Maruki conveniently left out something. Of course, he didn’t have proof, and Dr. Maruki could plead plausible deniability.  _ I don’t believe the Metaverse could play a part in this and Dr. Maruki shows no signs of harboring a Persona, but the fact that it exists means I can’t ignore the possibility.  _

Ren wanted to talk with Sumi, but she was busy with her competition. He didn’t want to distract her; he already talked with her parents and Dr. Maruki; Akechi seemed to know of her but didn’t spend too much time with her. 

Ren cracks his neck in fervid restlessness. He’d just have to wait to talk with Sumi, perhaps after finals are over for him and her. Maybe then, he could get some results bringing up the subject. For now, it seems that they have to meet up in Shibuya. He prayed a silent prayer for Ann and Ryuji; Makoto would have it out for them once they got their grades back. On the other hand, they were planning to attend the fireworks festival.

  
  


* * *

7/16/16

Ren Amamiya

LeBlanc Attic

Night

* * *

He had just gotten back from the meeting in Shibuya. When he had just finished taking a shower and changed into his bed clothes, ready to climb into bed, his phone rang.

It was Ryuji. He smirks. “Hey, Ryuji. If you think I was going to save you from Makoto’s wrath, you’re wrong.”

Ryuji yelped. “What the hell, man! I’m just not good with studying and learning, that’s all! Anyways, sorry for callin’ so late - I wanted to ask you about that summer festival. You remember, the one I told you about?”

Ren replies, “...The meat festival?”

Ryuji snarks, “You forgot, didin’t you? C’mon, the whole thing with the kebabs? I completely spaced on it until now, but the festival’s tomorrow. So, you wanna go?”

Ren sharply inhales. “I don’t know… I did have some things I want to do…”

Ryuji pushed that thought aside. “Dude, you have plenty of time to do the other stuff. The meat festival is only tomorrow! And besides, we can always leave early if it gets boring or if they’re out of stuff. Oh! Let’s make sure to invite Yusuke too. He’s always down to chow.”

Ren sighs. “I’d be more worried about his money situation. I keep lending him some of the cash, but he always uses it to buy art supplies. At this point, I’m just going to buy him groceries.”

Ryuji groans. “You can tell me that. I swear the guy has no sense of responsibility. I mean I get he’s an artist, but it seems to me that he wastes the money he has on little things like paint and other artist supplies. Ryuji’s tone changed. “I diiiid just remember that the news said it might rain tomorrow, though. Eh, whatever! No way’s it’s gonna rain on a day like this. See ya tomorrow at Odaiba!” Ryuji hung up.

Morgana mutters, “How would HE know whether or not it’ll rain?”

Ren raises an eyebrow. “Don’t you think this animosity with Ryuji is a bit beneath you? Besides, he’s proven himself to be smart on occasion. He probably saw the news report.”

Morgana grumbles, “Sheesh, all worked up over a silly little festival… full of food… of all kinds… Well, I suppose you deserve to enjoy yourself, but be sure to keep a low profile, all right?”

Ren smirks. “Don’t tell me you’re not excited about it too; I remember the time at the buffet.”

Morgana turned away. “...Whatever! Night. Let’s get some sleep. Be sure to not sleep in. I’m going without breakfast.”

  
  


* * *

7/17/16

Odaiba

Meat Festival

* * *

  
  


Ryuji tugs at his sleeveless yellow tank top. He groans at the heat. “It’s soooo hot…”

Yusuke mutters, “It’s as if we’re walking around in an enormous sauna…”

Ryuji groans. “Whose bright idea was it to come here?”

Morgana pops out of Ren’s bag. ‘Yours…”

Ren could overhear a female news host talking above the chatter. “...And just look at that crowd. Smiling faces everywhere we look. With that, let’s move right into asking some of the visitors here for their comments.”

Yusuke notices them as well. “A TV crew, eh…?”

Ren mutters, “We can’t end up on TV.”

Ryuji grins. “We should grab our kebabs and get outta here.”

Ren could see the female TV host turn around and set her eyes on them. “Ah, let’s interview those three.”

All three of them are alarmed. Yusuke asks, “Hey, is she talking about us?”

Ryuji exclaims, “What the -”

Ren groans. “Just our luck.”

Mona groans. “What do we do, Ren?”

Ren deliberates. “We have to remain calm. Fudge up the interview. And if that doesn’t work, we pretend to throw up.”

Yusuke nods. “Good point. We’ll look even more suspicious if we panic now.”

Mona yowls, “They got us!”

Ryuji groans. “Ah, hell… Okay, I’m gonna ham it up and make some real cringe comments so they can’t use any of the footage. And if that doesn’t work, like Ren said, I’m gonna pretend to barf.” Ryuji turns around.

The female host smiles. “Hello, it sure is hot today, huh?”

Ryuji laughs. “Oh, for sure, yeah! And if it’s this hot in July, can you imagine just how insane the weather’s gonna be in December?”

The female host smiles, though Ren could see it was rather forced. “Ah, anyway… Since you’re here for the festival, does that mean you and your friends there are meat lovers?”   
  


Ryuji nods, stifling a burp. “Uh... hold up, my stomach is acting funny.” He uses his hand to slap his windpipe. “I think something’s coming up.”

Ren stepped in. “I think we’d better go get our friend to a restroom. Sorry about the interview… Oh god!” Ren steps aside as Ryuji retches in front of them.”

The female host shrieks. “Ah, no, not on my clothes! A-A-Anyways… it was nice talking to you. Thank you very much for your time!” Thankfully it didn’t land on her. They hurriedly scurry off. Ren could overhear her telling her cameraman to edit the footage.

Ren holds Ryuji up. “You okay?”

Ryuji nods and gave a thumbs up. “Took everything to get up something. I think we messed up that footage good enough.”

Morgana yowls, “Enough about that. It’s time to get some MEAT!”

Ryuji grins. “Ooh, right! My kebab!”

They get in line for the food stalls, but the lines snaked through the entire festival grounds.

They managed to get something each and get out. 

Ryuji groans. “The lines for the food stall were even more insane than the heat.”

Yusuke adds, “Standing around in this sweltering heat was also rather trying.”

Ryuji gripes, “And almost all the good stuff was already sold out…”

Morgana crawls out of Ren’s bag. “I didn’t even eat breakfast this morning. I’m starting to get lightheaded…”

Yusuke muses, “Even still, an occasion like this seems to make everything taste delicious… How mysterious.”

Ren nods. “It’s because we’re together.” He looks at his shaved ice. “Still, I really wanted a kebab and not this kakeguri…” 

Ryuji looks at him. “That’s pretty poetic, dude…”   


Mona adds, “But the ice! It looks cold and yummy! The perfect way to keep cool in this heat!”

Ryuji looks at Yusuke and Ren. “Welp, since we came all the way out here, we might as well go check out that thing out.”

Yusuke is puzzled. “What thing?”

Ryuji elaborates. “I heard they’re building some kinda huge-ass stadium or somethin’ nearby. Wait, was that what it was?”

Morgana looks at Ryuji with something akin to disbelief. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, do you?”

Yusuke repeats, “A stadium… Well, such buildings often have intriguing architecture - I’d love to see it for personal reference.”

Ryuji grins. “Yeah? Then c’mon, let’s go.” They follow Ryuji. On the way out of the festival grounds, Ren drops his shaved ice, Mona also diving out to attempt to catch it. “Damn it.”

Ryuji looks back. “What happened - oh.” He looks at the shaved ice. “RIP shaved ice, you will be missed.” 

Ren sighs. “I didn’t even get to take a single bite. Whatever, let’s go.”

* * *

A short walk away, they found the site. Ryuji sounds disappointed. “So, that’s it? They barely even started?”

Yusuke reaffirms. “We seem to be premature spectators.”

Ryuji turns. “I guess this is what people call ‘jumping the gum.’”

Mona pops out. “Jumping the gun.”

Ryuji dismisses Mona. “There ain’t nothin’ to do here - you wanna go grab a bite somewhere?”

Yusuke declines. “Sorry, I’m considering picking up more art supplies. I have a summer assignment to work on. …Also, the summer festival drained my coffers. Even if I did grab a bite, all I could order would be water and a hot towel.”

Ryuji bit his tongue. “Ah… in that case, we probably oughta call it quits for today.”

Ren was too busy to notice Sumi walk up nearby, looking at the construction site.

Mona whispers in Ren’s ear. “Hey, isn’t that Yoshizawa? Don’t you think she’s acting strange? You know, I remember she said something about a meet earlier.”

Ren nods. "Yeah, I wonder what she's doing here. Maybe because it's a stadium..."

Ryuji and Yusuke turn to head home. Seeing Ren not following them, Ryuji turns to ask, puzzled. “Uh… ain’t you guys headed home?”

Ren nods over to Sumi. “Go on ahead without me.”

Ryuji follows Ren’s gesture and understands. “Got it, dude.” He turns to Yusuke. “Let’s get going, man. Give them some space.”

Yusuke sputters, “Space? What for?”

Ryuji sighs and starts pushing him. “You’re really hopeless, you know that? That reminds me of something. I gotta talk to Ann later.” Ren waits for them to leave before making his move.

Ren walks up to Sumi. “Sumi! How was -- ?”

Sumi turns to her, a surprised look in her eyes. She seemed to have been sniffling. “Senpai!? What are you doing here?”

Ren replies, “Ryuji, Yusuke, and I went to Odaiba to go to the meat festival. We came away relatively empty-handed. Ryuji decided we should stop by to check the stadium they’re building here out. Why are you here?”

Sumi looks down. “I needed to give myself a pep talk.”

Ren nods. “A pep talk?”

Sumi affirms with a nod of her head. “Sometimes, when things get me down, I come here. As for why I’m down…” She hides her face.

Ren knew better than to ask her. He opened his arms. 

Sumi hesitated for a second before taking him up on his hug. He just calmly said, “I know how hard you’ve been practicing for that meet you told me and Akechi about. Believe me, I’m proud of you no matter your results.”

Sumi just buries her face in his shirt. Ren pats her hair. “You want to go have lunch? My treat. I feel that the meat festival left me and Mona relatively starving. Ironic, is it not?”

Sumi extracts herself. “Yeah; I’ll have to take a rain check on that Destinyland date. Why don’t we go to Bikkuri Boy; I’ll pay for my share; you know how much I eat, right? I don’t want my boyfriend to go broke.”

Ren declines. “No, I insist. You’re unhappy today; it would be bad of me to make you pay for your share; you can treat me next time.”

Sumi shakes her head. “Not letting you, Senpai.”

Ren sighs. “All right, I give; we’ll take too long arguing. Anyway, it’s perfect that we chose Bikkuri Boy; I’ve been craving their food. Let’s get going.”

Ren reaches for Sumi’s hand; Sumi’s face tinged slightly red upon skin contact as she grasps his hand. 

* * *

They walk to the Odaiba subway station and take the subway back to Shibuya. They head to Bikkuri Boy and managed to secure a booth almost immediately. Sumi seems to have perked up a little with their lunch date. He considered it a win in his book.

They flagged down a waitress and ordered their share of the food. When the food arrived, Sumi smiled and clapped her hands. “Thank you for the meal!”

With that she dug in into her food, Ren also digging into his Tonkatsu cutlet.

When they were finished, they thanked each other for the food.

Sumi then looks over at Ren. “Thanks for inviting me out to lunch today, Senpai. When I’m down, I usually eat to calm myself down, but I try to make sure it’s within my diet.”

Ren is very surprised at the amount of food Sumi had consumed. “You sure you’re going to be okay, Sumi, on the way back home?”

Sumi smiles. “Don’t worry. As long as I don’t overexert myself, I should be fine.”

Ren tries to smile but fails. “About the competition…”

Sumi looks away with a pained expression. “You heard, huh?”

Ren nods. “I dropped by Dr. Maruki’s yesterday. He said something about it. I'm sorry, Sumi. I know you've been trying your hardest.”

Sumi looks down. “It was quite simply a disaster. I didn’t even crack the top 3, much less the top 5. Of course, you were a really big help, Senpai. Keeping you in the back of my mind helped me relax and hone my focus, but even still, I made mistake after mistake.” She sighs. “My coach gave me consolations, but I still felt a chill reception from her. It’s been going on for a while since Sumire passed away, even though she’s been there for me ever since I started gymnastics.”   
  


Ren stirs the straw in his drink. “I heard the school is being tough on you.”   
  


Sumi looks at him with a sad look on her face. “To be honest, even I’m frustrated by the lack of results I’m getting. I just keep on trying and trying my hardest, and somehow the hard work I’ve put in isn’t showing itself. The principal and all the staff have been supportive but I can tell that they’re disappointed in me. They told me that they’ll be expecting great things out of me in the next meet which is roughly in 2 and a half months, and I want to believe I can prove exponentially… but I just don’t know.” She puts her head in her hands, which are on the table. “I’m just lucky to have you on my side, Senpai. You’ve given me hope that somehow I can achieve something, but the thing is, even your support now might not help me with that.”

She lifts her head up. “It’s like my body is not my own. I feel off, sluggish, slow... it’s like I said in May at Inokashira, I just can’t remember if this is how I’m supposed to be.”

Ren closes his eyes, in deep contemplation. Then he opened them. “Maybe you’re not wrong about that.”

Sumi looks at him with weary eyes. “Wrong about what?”

Ren elaborates with a steady voice. “Maybe what you said about you feeling your body isn’t your own is correct, in a way.”  _ I can’t turn back now; I can’t explicitly say that she’s Sumire; she wouldn’t even believe me. The only way I can see now is to sow seeds of doubt into her current persona. _

He continues. “Sumi, maybe what you’re feeling right now is because of your trauma. You watched your sister pass away, someone you loved dearly as a family member; even the most stoic of people wouldn’t be able to deny that it didn’t change them.” He steeled himself for the next line,

“The trauma you had... anyone can tell it’s still bothering you… and your behavior is why everyone seems to believe something’s wrong with you.”

Sumi’s face morphs into melancholic shock. All she could say was,

“Senpai… you’re not saying... everyone around me thinks... I’m crazy? My parents, my coach, my teachers... everyone?”

Ren had no idea how to reply. 

He shakes his head. His mouth opens. “I believe that in front of me is a close friend and someone I love, whose grief has changed her to the point where everyone close to her worries about her. They, and I to an extent, believe that…”

He swallows his saliva. 

“You’re not yourself."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any and all feedback and criticisms to improve the story going forward. All publications are meant to be viewed as complete, but there will be some errors and the story isn't as narratively perfect as I'd like it to be. 
> 
> My 2021's resolution of the year will be to improve my ability to write a consistent narrative, without any dead-end plotlines or plotholes.


	26. Ch 25: Medjed and Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has found himself in a bit of a rut over what he had said to Sumi.
> 
> He tries to chase after her, only to not find her and thus give up on reconciliation, for the moment.
> 
> Ren and the others decide to go to the fireworks festival, even as news begins to spread about Medjed setting their sights on the Phantom Thieves.
> 
> In the middle of investigating Medjed, Ren receives a rather important message, one that could affect the Phantom Thieves in their existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and sorry for the late update. I was actually writing two chapters at once here, heh. The next chapter will be mostly a recap from the game with a bit of liberty taken for some minor events within. I don't intend to include everything from the game to save space, and the Medjed Arc will be following the game's story faithfully except for Ren and Sumi's relationship, or rather now, their fractured relationship with one another.

7/17/16

Shibuya - Bikkuri Boy

Afternoon

Ren Amamiya

  
  


* * *

“You’re not yourself.”

Ren said this to Sumi, whose face betrayed melancholic shock. It hurt Ren to have to say this to her given how emotionally fragile she still is over her sister being gone, but... it wouldn’t do good for her to dwell on that, nor would it be good for her to pretend that she is Kasumi. 

However, he knew one thing. She actually believes she is Kasumi, and her alone, while everyone else who is in the loop can only see the fragmented mind of a 15 year old who lost her dear sister. He couldn’t speak for anyone else, given the variety of opinions and interactions with her. Furthermore, in order to keep functioning, she has either convinced herself, or rather been convinced by Dr. Maruki unintentionally, that she could effectively “become” her sister in full.

He winced. He would have liked to give himself more time to breach the subject, even if he had already suspected Sumi’s disassociation with who she really is for the past month and only just confirmed it the day before. The thing was that Sumi herself picked up on these discrepancies as if she already subconsciously knew this wasn’t herself, and he had no choice but to take the initiative. In the future, he couldn’t assure himself that perfect timing like this will come across, so he had to take the risk, big as it was.

His heartbeat pounding, he looks over to Sumi. Her face is still downwards facing, her bangs covering her eyes. He couldn’t tell whether what he said had offended or shocked her, or perhaps both. 

He wouldn’t blame her for slapping him across the face or pouring water at him; to her, it would have seemed as if someone she loved and trusted had betrayed her and called to question her right of existence.

“Senpai…”

A chill ran down Ren’s neck. He was trying to look forward. He slowly brought his gaze down to meet Sumi’s, who shifted her head upwards.

All he could see was tears. Tears in her deep red, gorgeous eyes, slowly running down her cheeks. It almost made Ren want to retract what he had just said. Almost; he knew that if he had done that, he was certainly turning his back on the Sumi that her parents, her friends, and her coach knew. It would mean he gave up on Sumire Yoshizawa, and in doing so, accepted that her reasoning for being the person he met that day in April, the girl that introduced herself as ‘Kasumi Yoshizawa’, is what she desires.

Sumi again spoke in a quiet, reserved voice. Ren silently and wordlessly pushed across some tissues to her. She dabbed at her tears before speaking.

“I’m not… me? I don’t understand; I’m Kasumi Yoshizawa, and this is who I am. I can’t be anyone else… it’s not possible.”

Sumi faltered as she clutched her forehead. “Aah!”

Ren is worried. “Is that another headache? The pharmacy is just around the corner. I can get you some pain medicine, some Advil or Tylenol.”

Sumi waves it off. “It’s… gone. Don’t worry… about me. Senpai… I have to go. Thank you... for the food.” She left money on the table as she got up and abruptly left. Ren could have sworn her eyes were puffy and tearful.

Everyone, apparently seeing a pretty girl leave the diner in an upset fashion, turned to look at Ren, intrigued by the drama he brewed up.

Ren sighs at the audience he allowed to witness his blunder, leaves the total of the bill and a large tip, and gets up, intending to chase after her. He exited the diner, frantically looking around. He looks around but doesn’t see her; she’s pretty quick. Ren was sure he was only half a minute behind her. Ren additionally was also sure he wouldn’t be able to set foot in Bikkuri Boy for a while; everyone would memorialize him as the guy that made a girl cry during a lunch date. 

Now, he has two choices to look for her, or rather three. He can head to Shibuya Station, down Central Street, or head to the Shibuya Underground via the entrance near the 777 convenience store. He groans; she could have headed anywhere.

He decides to head to the Shibuya Scramble. Maybe Yoshida-san was in the process of setting up and saw her passing by while making his speeches; now that he remembers, Yoshida did say for him to drop by that night for something important, but Yoshida refused to say anything more until that time.

He walks out of Central Street, waits for the light, and crosses over to Shibuya Station Square. As expected, Yoshida-san was indeed setting up his spot next to the train car.

He walks over. “Yoshida-san.”

Toranosuke Yoshida, in his suit and wearing his sash, turns around. His face turned to surprise, though a smile appeared. “Amamiya-kun! Good afternoon! It’s still too early for you to help me, come back later!”

Ren shakes his head. “I haven’t forgotten, Yoshida-san. Actually, I was going to ask you something. You see…”

Ren gives Yoshida a brief summary of what happened in the diner and describes Sumi.

Yoshida turns around. “So… you’re looking for your friend, who happens to be a girl. You were talking to her and you happened to get into a subject that upset her. She left and you wanted to find her to... apologize, or something else?”

Ren silently nodded. It felt slightly uncomfortable hearing that from Yoshida.

Yoshida sighs. “Amamiya-kun, I’ve been teaching you all this time my speech-making skills, but it seems that you need instruction on something else. How to properly talk to a woman.” 

Ren takes a step back. Of all people, he’d expect Sojiro to give him this talk. Honestly, Yoshida felt like the last person who’d give him advice on women, of all things. Yoshida continues. “Amamiya-kun, women are not like men. They are more subtle in their mannerisms and how they present topics, unlike men. Men like us choose to be blunt because we tend to be more straightforward. We don’t sugarcoat anything because it would mean dodging around the subject; of course, you may have seen politicians of all stripes do so and I personally have done so in the past. Why? Because we politicians are natural hypocrites; it takes a principled person to not entertain these thoughts, and that’s what I’ve been striving for. It should be what you’re striving for too, given your mentorship under me.” Yoshida sighs. "Of course, we're talking about women here; she most likely got shocked by what you said. Do you know why she ran away from you?"

Ren stands there, a little ashamed of himself. Yoshida continues. “Why she ran is most likely a result of how insensitive you were to her feelings and current emotional state. I have worked with you many times, Amamiya-kun, and I know that you are a bright and intelligent young man. I can understand that what you said did not mean to offend her and was one made out of worry, but unfortunately, she can’t understand why you had to say this to her. All she could understand is that you made the decision to say whatever it is that upset her. Now she may have given you that window of opportunity to say that, but you, Amamiya-kun, have to read the room, read her body language, and then decide. And then even when you decide, you have to pick your words carefully.”

Ren is silently digesting the information. “I… know, Yoshida-san. To tell you the truth, there was some precedent in needing to discuss what I talked with her about, but perhaps I should have chosen my words more carefully and chosen a better method of approaching the topic.”

Yoshida nods. “The girl you spoke about... while I was setting up, I saw her walk by, tearing up and she jogged out of sight to the station. Unfortunately, that’s where the extent of my knowledge on where she went has come to; you probably know more than I do where she went. My personal advice would be to give her some time alone; however, it’s only a recommendation. I’m sure that whatever you do regarding her, you’ll be wiser about matters like this in the future.”

Ren nods. “Thanks, Yoshida-san. I… I have much to think about. Hopefully, I’ll catch up to her and… explain myself.” 

He waves goodbye to Yoshida and begins heading into Shibuya Station. Unfortunately, what Yoshida said meant that Sumi could be anywhere.

However, he had three choices on where she could have gone: Inokashira Park, Tokyo Meiji Jingu Shrine, or Kichijoji. Inokashira Park and Kichijoji were fortunately on the same train line, but he digressed

He decided to check Inokashira Park first, as the other two can be tackled in quick succession once he gets back.

* * *

One long train ride later, and he’s at Inokashira Park. He exits the train car as quickly as possible and then takes a jog around the park looking for Sumi. When he sees the bench they sat at back in May, there was nobody there, only leaves on the ground. He was sure that if she came to Inokashira, she would have sat at that very bench or somewhere nearby, gazing at the tranquil lake with canoes sailing across the calm waters.

He shakes his head. He pulls out his phone and texts Sumi. He needs to talk to her, urgently. He 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ren:**

Sumi... please... text me back or set a meeting place for us to talk. I need to talk to you about what I said. It was wrong of me to say that so casually.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


After a ride back to Shujin and a transfer to the Keio Inokashira Line, he got off at Harajuku Station and used the overpass to walk over to Meiji Shrine. He enters the shrine through the massive entrance underneath the torii. So far, he hasn’t seen her, but maybe he’ll find her inside.

Meiji Shrine. Where Sumi goes to pray for Kasumi and where they officially became a couple. If that wasn’t auspicious enough for Sumi to come here in times of stress, then where else could she be? If she wasn’t here, she could have gone home, and while Ren would want to clarify and make amends, he wasn’t sure whether her parents would be forthcoming with the fact that he made their daughter cry.

He enters the shrine grounds proper and takes a look around. It doesn’t seem like she was there; it could be that she came by earlier while he was still at Inokashira Park and already went home. If that’s the case, then there’s nothing he can do for now. He might as well make a prayer to the gods for his relationship with Sumi; he was sure that there was a very good chance he imploded his friendship and relationship with Sumi for good.

He walked up the steps to the prayer box and for good measure, threw in a 1000 yen offering. He prayed that he would be able to salvage this blunder that he made regarding Sumire, no matter the outcome afterwards.

He sends Sumi another text. The last message he sent her was still left unread; he couldn’t blame her for not responding or even acknowledging his efforts to remedy the disastrous situation he himself created.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ren:**

Sumi... words alone can’t describe how regretful I am for saying that. Somebody I know told me I was in the wrong for saying what I said to you, even if it was out of concern and worry. Even if I could explain my reasons for doing so, the fact remains that you were hurt by it, and that’s completely on me. Sumi, take your time to process everything. When you’re ready to talk about what we discussed, I’ll be ready to listen and accept whatever happens afterward. 

Of course, tomorrow is the fireworks festival. The others and I are planning to meet up in Shibuya tomorrow. This invitation is not a means to force you to talk to me; I’m just relaying my plans to you and wondering if you’ll join me and the others for a festive night out. You deserve the chance to relax, regardless of what happened just now. I promise that I won’t force you to discuss what happened today if you do decide to come.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Kichijoji

Yoshizawa Household

Sumi Yoshizawa

Early Evening

  
  


* * *

Sumi came back home. She managed to hide the fact that her eyes were puffy from tearing up from her parents, but it was only because they weren’t home, having left a note that they were out enjoying a movie and wouldn’t be back until late. They also left something microwavable for Sumi to heat up if she didn’t want to cook.

Sumi hadn’t directly come back home. She had actually gone to Meiji Shrine beforehand, seeking respite from Ren-senpai. She was still distraught and flustered over what he had said to her. Even though he had said it so seriously and looked very concerned, she took it as an affront, an attack on herself. She left him hanging there, no doubt embarrassed over what happened. However, she was a nice person; she felt bad for making Senpai out to be the villain, not when he probably meant to say it out of consideration for me. 

Even though she had wanted to take the optimistic perspective, she somehow couldn’t simply forgive Ren-senpai. Even more so, she couldn’t bring herself to make a prayer at the shrine; she didn’t want what they had going for them to fizzle out because of this, but this… conundrum proved to be complicating her desire to forgive him easily and move on.

When she left Meiji Shrine and headed back to take the Keio Inokashira line, she actually saw Ren on his way to Meiji Shrine. She hid from him and watched him as he went up onto the bridge. He seemed… distraught. She checked her phone and found a message. As she read it, her heart felt rather anxious, anxious enough to at least hear him out right then and there. She might even have forgiven him on the spot, regardless of his excuse. Of course, she restrained herself from doing so. She still felt uneasy and distraught over what he had said to her, so much so that meeting with him would have only exacerbated her stress, adding to the stress she already had when she received her gymnastics competition results and with the school's pressure on her.

Now she was in her room. She kept replaying that conversation in her head, hanging on to that one single sentence: “You’re not yourself.” 

Sumi wanted to forget all about that afternoon, but somehow it stuck in her head, that one line. She can’t be anybody else, but even now, the name ‘Kasumi Yoshizawa’ doesn’t seem to invoke any awes of aspiration, or any sign of acknowledgment by the judges, or even a smile from her coach. What good is Kasumi Yoshizawa if she is not the gymnast everyone looked up to? She became friends initially with Ren because she wanted him to help her with advice on various things and also because it happened to line up with her first opportunity to talk with him. Over time, though, she grew rather attached to his personality, even though it was a little insufferable.

She thought Ren-senpai would be kind, caring, and sensitive from how he acted towards her. In a dark moment of brooding, she confessed to him and he became her boyfriend. She vowed to take the gymnastics world by storm and he vowed to watch her see it through. Now, only after a month in, he’s acting just like how her coach is acting to her, doubtful and critical. Of course, Sumi appreciated criticism when it benefited her, but Ren made that line sound as if it was the actual truth, which is something she can’t feasibly improve. Sumi was completely shocked by what he said; it reminded her of how she felt when her sister died, depressed until Dr. Maruki had his session with her. Even then, she still felt off, and she felt she could entrust Ren with that information about herself. 

Sumi stops herself. Depressed? Dr. Maruki did talk to her, but she only felt off though even before she met him for her first session. She did feel extremely sad that _Sumire_ died, but she tried not to dwell on that. Even still… she couldn’t deny that losing _Sumire_ somehow affected her for the worse. She is doing better now when Ren was giving her advice and support, but it still… did not feel as if it was enough.

Another headache. Sumi was starting to wonder why these headaches are rather sporadic. It seemed to be set off by even the most random thoughts; she couldn’t understand why she was having them.

Sumi checked her phone. She saw the messages Ren-senpai left her, but didn’t respond to his messages or even acknowledged she read them as they popped as notifications out of... a sense of guilt. Ren-senpai seemed to fully mean what he said, even though what he wrote in his texts seemed to contradict it. 

Sumi honestly didn’t know what to do. She felt completely embarrassed and shocked by what Ren had said, but she felt no malicious intent behind what he had said; she felt as if he had genuinely said so out of concern and based his statement on observations as well as conversations with people she was close to. Indeed, it seemed as if he was very reluctant to say so.

On the other hand… she already felt down from not achieving any of her or the school’s goals in the recent gymnastics competition and Ren knew that. Even still, he took advantage of her words to bring up the subject which he was so worried about.

She laid on the bed. Tomorrow is the Fireworks Festival; he had explicitly invited her out, even though he acknowledged that what he said made things awkward between them. Still... he was right, in that she could use a break and celebrate. 

Despite all of that, she was split. Should she take him up on his offer? She knows he won’t try to make it awkward and push her, but… it’s easier to say that than to experience it. Plus, everyone else will notice how silent the two of them are.

It was a difficult decision for her to make. If she does go, maybe she could salvage whatever mess their relationship with each other is now. 

On the other hand, if she doesn’t go…

She threw her hands up in the air. _Do I trust my chances to go for a coin flip?_

* * *

7/18/16

LeBlanc

Morning

Ren Amamiya

* * *

  
Ren was having curry for breakfast when his phone buzzed. _It must be plans on where and when to meet up_ _for the fireworks festival tonight. Sumi hasn’t messaged me back; I can’t push her to come. It’s going to be awkward regardless of whether she comes or not._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryuji:**

Today’s the firework festival! Let’s meet in Shibuya at 5. 

**Ann:**

Hey, Makoto. Are you going to wear a yukata?

**Makoto:**

I’m planning on it.

**Yusuke:**

Yukatas are a great part of the summer tradition… They truly heighten a women’s beauty. I think I will wear mine as well.

**Ryuji:**

You’ve got one…? How about you, Ren?

  
  


**Ren:**

I never expected I would need mine, so I left it back home. Even if I did, I didn’t have enough space in my shipping box. I’ll just go in normal clothes. Maybe next year.

  
  


**Ann:**

Hey, I know! Why don’t you come without your glasses?

**Makoto:**

What’s the point in that?

**Ann:**

I dunno, you just don’t get to see fireworks every day, so it’d be sad just wearing clothes. I was just thinking he might want to go for a change of pace. Plus... Ren hasn’t taken off his glasses in front of us except in the Metaverse. I’m curious to see what he looks like without his glasses on.

**Ryuji:**

I think we all see him in the Metaverse enough without his glasses. I’ve seen his look. He looks good, and that’s my bro for you! Speaking of this, Takamaki, you remember that bet we made? You owe me something. I told you the both of them would become a couple. Ooh, did Yoshizawa-san get a look at you without your glasses?

**Ann:**

Gah… busted. 

**Makoto:**

What’s this I hear about a bet? I hope you two weren’t doing something unethical.

**Ryuji:**

Urk… nothing, Queen. We just agreed that the victor will get something from the loser. Oh, Ann, Yusuke also joined the bet beforehand.

**Ren:**

… You do know I wear fake glasses, right?

**Ryuji:**

….

**Ann:**

….

**Makoto:**

… I see. I can’t tell myself; I guess we all thought the Metaverse gave you excellent eyesight, since we’re all so… strong in there. 

**Yusuke:**

Your glasses perfectly frame your face and more importantly, your eyes. I imagine that without your glasses, your face would embody the ideal of Japanese male beauty… next to me, of course. 

**Ren:**

...Thanks, I guess?

**Ryuji:**

Yusuke, quit making it weird! Anyways, welp, you guys better not be late! Ren, ask if Yoshizawa is coming along too. You’re the only one with her chat ID.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren sets down his phone.

Morgana crows, “Fireworks and yukatas really add to the feeling of summer… Even Lady Ann will be wearing one…”

Ren mutters, “Simp…”

Sojiro, in deep thought, shifts his position. “Oh yeah, there’s a fireworks festival today. If you’re going, be careful. Those things get insanely crowded…

Ren decides to check if there was any update with Sumi. He checks the chat message and sees no update. He sighs.

  
  
  


He gets ready to head out, donning a light white buttoned shirt and jeans. He sends a quick message to Sumi regarding their meet-up location, but… still no indication of if she even read his messages. He is almost about to head out when his phone buzzed.

He checks it; it was Mishima. He sighs. He looks at the messages flying in. Mishima was talking about… an insane group who had it out for the Phantom Thieves? He shook his head; Mishima was deep in his head with the forums. He was sure Mishima happened to find strange forums at night and gleefully read them. 

He heads out to the station. Ren finds out upon train arrival that the car is nearly packed full of people, a lot of people looking to see the fireworks.

He groans; he has barely enough space to avoid getting squished against the tide of people. 

Shibuya Station couldn’t come fast enough. He delicately maneuvered himself out of the train and headed towards the designated meet-up point, near the Aoyama train ticket gates in the Teikyu Building.

Once he arrived there, it seems that he was the last one to get there, as Ryuji and Yusuke were already there. Yusuke also seemed to have worn his yukata, and Ren did have to admit that he certainly looked the part.

As they waited for the girls to arrive, Ryuji groaned. “It’s sooooo hot…”

Morgana concurs. “I feel like I’m being baked…”

Ryuji continues. “Those girls are way too late… oh, by the way, what happened with Yoshizawa? Is she coming?

Ren sighs. “No clue… she left my messages unread.”

Ryuji grins. “Hey, well, you know, if you have to break up with her, I’m still with you, buddy. Welcome back to the single club with me and Yusuke!”

Yusuke muses, “Well, romance is always difficult to observe. Besides, I’m sure that it must be taking time for them to put on their yukata.” Yusuke then glances at them. “Ren already told us why he wasn’t wearing his yukata, but why aren’t you wearing one, Ryuji?”

Ryuji puts a hand to his face. “I don’t got clothes like yukata. But man, you look way too normal in that.”

Yusuke, oblivious to the dig, nodded. “People often said that to me.”

Ryuji shifts his foot around. “Ah, by the way… The exams…”

Morgana pops out. “I bet you got a big fat F on them.”

Ryuji, peeved, snaps at Morgana. “Shaddup! We - We don’t know that yet!” Internally Ren was praying for Ryuji; he’s gonna need it when Makoto finds out.

Just then two ladies in yukata walked up to them. One of them, the girl in the pink yukata addressed Yusuke. “Are you going to the fireworks festival?”

Yusuke responded, “That’s right.”

The other girl in the black yukata responded. “Us too! Wanna go together?”

Ryuji, dumbfounded, looks to Ren. “Are we… getting hit on!?”

Ren shakes his head. “No, because they’re clearly talking to Yusuke. Also, don’t drag me into this.”

The girl in the pink yukata nudges Yusuke. “C’mon, let’s go together.”

The girl in the black yukata added, “Do you happen to be a model? You look great in that yukata.”

Ryuji, grinning, nudges Ren. “Waitin’ around’s a pain, so can we just go with these chicks?”

Ren pinched his nose and slammed Ryuji’s head with his fist. “If you want Makoto and Ann to murder you, then sure, go right ahead. Don’t blame me if I warned you.”

Yusuke snaps. He addresses the two girls. “That’s enough. You’re disgracing your yukata. You should be more aware of your womanhood.”

The two girls looked at each other, shook their heads, and then left.

Ryuji snapped at Yusuke. “How could you!? That was our ticket!”

Ann’s voice floated behind them. “Why don’t you go after them then?”

Ann, Makoto, and Sumi were walking up. Makoto directed her words at Ryuji. “So those are the kinds of girls you like, Ryuji.” She turns to Ren. “We bumped into Yoshizawa-san while we were coming up. I guess all of us are here!” 

Ren gave a small smile at Sumi, but Sumi was looking out towards the walkway. He internally sighed; best not to push her too much. He was, after all, the reason why the communication between the two of them have given way to a chilly reception for him. Oh, well, at least she came. She deserved to enjoy the fireworks festival with her friends, his chances to make up with her be damned.

Ryuji stuttered. ‘Uh, well… That’s…”

Ann interrupted Ryuji. “...You know, Yusuke’s such a pretty boy, but he is really missing out because of what he says.”

Makoto interjects with, “I guess, but he’s more likable since he stays true to his ideals. Definitely more than somebody I know.”

Ryuji groans. “Don’t beat a dead alligator, I get it. And what about Ren!?” _It's a horse, Ryuji, don't beat a dead horse._

Ann and Makoto are unusually silent. _Um… you two… What is that unnerving silence? And why are the two of you blushing? I thought I was only in a relationship with Sumi!_

Ann twists her pigtails. “Well... Ren seems to have a level head. He might do some stupid, extravagant things, but he’s pretty smart about reining in his urges.”

Makoto adds, “He clearly has tact, unlike you, Ryuji. However, he also is more receptive to things, unlike Yusuke.”

Ryuji turns to Ren. “What the hell is this, man! I thought you were dating one girl, but what is this? It’s like you’re dating all three of them. You’re some kind of harem playboy!”

Ren is affronted and punches Ryuji in the shoulder. “I don’t have a harem. I’m in a singular relationship. Right… Sumi?” He hoped she’d set Ryuji straight.

He turns to look at Sumi, but Sumi seems lost in thought. Ren is unsure if once they resume talking whether everything would be mended or... broken into shambles. He sighs. "Just my luck."

Ann and Makoto both look at each other. “Boys will be boys, I guess.”

Ann continues. “Hey, it’s going to get crowded if we don’t get going.”

Yusuke affirms. “Agreed.”

Ryuji, who is wrapped up in his fumbles with the girls, closes his eyes and tries to salvage his reputation with the both of them with flattery. “But man, you both look amazin’ in yukata. Talk about Japanese beauty…”

Ryuji, however, finds everyone has gone on ahead without him and catches up to them, a bit disappointed. 

Meanwhile, Ren is giving Sumi her space. If she wants to talk to him, she’ll show it through her body language.

They shuffle out of the Teikyu building and into the crowds surrounding Shibuya Scramble. The police have already blocked off the intersection for people to look at the fireworks.

Ren looks around. “Are all you guys tall enough to see the fireworks back here?”

Makoto, Ann, and Sumi all sigh in response to his question. What a foolish question. Of course, he and the other guys are able to view the fireworks without too much obstruction, but offering to give them a boost may not be a feasible option, given the already packed sidewalks.

Fireworks shook him out of his thoughts. As the fireworks exploded brilliantly in the night sky, all Ren could think about was how pretty they were and how he wanted to hold Sumi’s hand…

Hang on, somebody just clasped his hand. He looks over and sees Sumi next to him. He looks back only to feel something drop on his head. He sees a rain droplet.

_Seriously, the news was right about the rain?_

As the drops of rain kept coming, it became a vicious downpour. The police blew their whistles and the fireworks festival were canceled… just like that.

_So much for our celebration… that being said, we still have Kaneshiro’s suitcase to sell. Pretty sure we can get a hefty amount of cash out of it._

As Ren slapped his hair and ears to make sure water did not seep in, Ann was busy twisting her yukata free of water, Sumi was groaning about how her sleeves were already wet, and Makoto was patting her hair dry.

Ren, Ryuji, and Yusuke seemed uncomfortable by the prospect of it all, especially when Ann was showing too much skin as she squeezed her yukata dry. Makoto pointed this out, to which Ann noticed the three looking uncomfortable.

Ryuji whistled, muttering, “Looks like you need help…”

Thus, she unceremoniously grabbed Ryuji by his shoulders. “Then buy me a towel already.”

Ryuji groans. “Hey, I don’t have an umbrella; you want me to catch a cold or something under this rain? Besides, I don’t think the 777 has towels on sale.”

Sumi likewise mutters, “And my yukata sleeves are all wet…”

Ren holds his hands up in defeat. “You think a shop that sells towels is around here though? I’ve only seen pharmacies and junk shops along with restaurants. Plus, the shops would probably try to rip us off with umbrellas and towels.”

Ann similarly mutters. “At least only your sleeves are wet; the entire bottom of my yukata is wet. Plus, the rain doesn’t seem to be letting up. Let’s go inside… This sucks.”

Before they do so, Ren notices a girl in yukata getting into a nondescript black car, with two assistants. The thing was, Ren thought that girl looked familiar because he remembered seeing her at Shujin once or twice. Makoto also seemed to also recognize the girl but couldn’t put a name to her face, as she directed her gaze in the same direction

They take shelter inside the 777, but find out that so many people happened to have the same idea. 

Ren asked Sumi, “You should probably stay a little while, at least until the rain died down or stopped.”

Sumi nods. “Yeah… thanks.” Just then, her phone buzzed. “Sorry, I have to take this. It’s probably Dad.”

Ryuji groans. “Urrgh… everyone had the same idea as us! It’s so crowded in here.”

Ann slaps him. “What did you expect?”

Ryuji yelps. “Ah! Stop that! By the way, you owe me and Yusuke both something, separately.”

Ann dismisses it with a wave. “Fine, I’ll think about it. Nothing kinky, goofy, or embarrassing, understand. And not today!” Her mood turns sour. “I was hoping to celebrate the end of finals, but seriously… it just had to rain.”

Sumi, apparently finished with her call, walks up. “Sorry, everyone! It looks like I have to get back now. Dad’s worried about the rain, and it looks like the rain let up slightly, so… I’m going to get home before it could get any worse.”

Ren nods at her. “Don’t worry about us.”

Sumi wasn’t sure whether he could have intended that as a double meaning. He wasn’t even sure how she received that statement. “Anyways, good bye, everyone!” She left without much fanfare; as much as Ren wanted to talk with her about what he had said, he knew it wasn’t the best time.

Makoto sighs. “I thought I recognized someone outside the store.”

Ryuji nods. “Oh, you mean that girl who got in that fancy car? Why couldn’t she give us a ride, man!? She had plenty of space in that ride, too!”

Ann sighs. “Ryuji, try being considerate. Plus, she’s probably rich. Do you think she’ll ever let us, much less you, ride in the car that her parents probably own?”

Ryuji flipped out. “A guy can dream, alright! We literally got rained on so hard.”

Yusuke notices the rain beginning to peter out. “The rain is letting up. Though it’s regrettable, we should go our separate ways for today.”

They filed out of the 777 and said their goodbyes. Ren took the train back to Yongen and headed back to LeBlanc.

However, when he came back in, it looked like Sojiro was having an argument with someone. Ren looked closer and it was that woman he saw more than two months ago.

She spoke. “So you won’t tell me, no matter what?”

Sojiro stood his ground. “I have nothing more to say to you about that.”

She didn’t seem fazed. “I see. In that case, I have ways of making you talk.”

Sojiro seems troubled. “Huh? What’s that supposed to--...

She brushed him off. “Thanks for the drink.” She took her bag and started to walk out.

Sojiro wasn’t done. “H-Hey! We’re not done here yet!”

Ren decided to make light of the situation. “Lover’s quarrel?”

Sojiro wasn’t having any of it. “No, you moron.” _Ouch, moron. And here I thought I could lift his spirits up._

Sojiro turned around. “It’s past closing time. Clean up the place.”

* * *

Apart from going to the fireworks festival and getting rained on, accidentally walking into an argument, a washing session and being questioned by Sojiro over who the Phantom Thieves are, Ren considered his evening to be pretty standard. 

He was extremely tired. Just then his phone buzzed. It looks like the chat was alive and active. They must be discussing Medjed and their relative threat.

He managed to stay awake while reading the chat, only to comment that they should investigate Medjed through the MetaNav app and also ask Mishima further details.

* * *

7/20/16

Shujin

Classroom 2D

* * *

The previous day, Ren checked his ranking on the sheet bulleted out in the hallway. He seemed to have made the top of his class. He was pleased, but he decided to look for Ann and Ryuji’s names. Ann seemed to be right above average, but Ryuji… he’s dead meat if Makoto found out his ranking or his exam scores. 

He then headed to talk to Mishima with Ryuji, but Mishima didn’t have much to offer besides promises to look into it. Other than that, he only knew general information about Medjed and their various accomplishments. With not much information to go on, all of them had to wait for Mishima to dig deeper. Of course, the prospect scared them; they were going up against a group of hackers known for corporate espionage and terrorism. Even still, they can’t just leave these people alone; they singled out the Phantom Thieves.

A day passed and while nothing much happened in between besides Ren focusing on helping others and advancing his friendships with confidants, it was all about to end. Still… Ren thought about Sumi all the while. He couldn’t keep her out of his mind at all; he wondered if it was the end of their amicable friendship and relationship with one another.

His phone buzzed.

What he saw chilled him to the bone.

“Nice to meet you. I am the hacker known as Alibaba. I want to ask you something. You’re a phantom thief, aren’t you?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... really hurts me as someone who ships these two, but I'm an fanfic author, and so my feelings for these two, Shusumi, be damned, is going out the window. I don't know whether they'll make up or break up (for now), but they're not speaking to each other currently. Sumi needs time to make up her mind and Ren intends to give her some space.
> 
> You have to understand that Ren, despite coming from the right place, was rather insensitive with how he presented it. Now, Sumi can't trust anyone, not even her parents, to see her how she wants them to see her. She feels she can't be treated like normal, and it's contributing to her sense of inadequacy seeing how she, "Kasumi Yoshizawa," can't command the same level of respect from people nor present the same level of talent she claimed to possess before. Now, Ren has essentially confirmed that everyone seems to view her as acting OOC, which further breaks her when she's already at a low point. This will detract from her gymnastics improving to the degree she wants it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this story has really been in the works as soon as I finished Royal 7 months ago (I preordered the Japanese game as soon as it got announced). I always thought it would be interesting to construct a rather fictional, though as close to accurate, insight into Maruki's thoughts as he suffered a traumatic event that impacted Rumi as well, began actualizing patients in his clinic, and conversed with each of the Phantom Thieves as he worked towards completing his research into cognitive psience. 
> 
> This work will have three different perspectives, one from the POV of Maruki himself, Ren's POV, and Kasumi/Sumire's POV as they each tackle their own separate tasks and persevere forward. Sumire will make her debut in Chapter 3 as her depressed self before she gets actualized into Kasumi for a good portion of the story, and Ren will be in the story not too long after that. 
> 
> A portion of the inspiration comes from John, who hosts the YouTube Channel ThoughtBubble. He helped inspire me to explore Maruki's internal thought processes and how he came to making decisions in regards to who he actualized and what he was thinking before that fateful day in December when Maruki fully awoke to his Persona. However, the initial idea to write this story came before I heard of John and his videos. However, I will be making use of some ideas he has on Maruki and will credit him for any and all ideas used if there is any.
> 
> Uploads will be every Monday unless otherwise mentioned. I will notate in comments if I am feeling unwell or feeling stumped on how to write chapters.


End file.
